Yin & Yang
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Del fic francés de Sedgie del mismo título. AU Swanqueen. Regina es madre de una niña de doce años, empresaria de éxito; Emma, madre de un niño de doce años, que se muda a Nueva York para darle una mejor oportunidad a su hijo. ¿Cómo será su encuentro? ¿Se llevarán bien los niños?
1. Primer día

**Hola lectoras. Comenzamos una nueva aventura. Se trata del fic francés** _ **Ying & Yang**_ **de Sedgie (nuestra creadora de tantas historias ya traducidas) Este fic en concreto ha cosechado en su lengua más de mil comentarios en , así que espero que las lectoras españolas no se queden atrás. Es una historia completamente AU, y como Sedgie misma la define, una especie de comedia romántica americana, pero he de decir que se queda corta. Es mucho más. Lloraremos, nos reiremos mucho, sufriremos, y nos sorprenderemos. Dos mujeres y dos niños de mundos diferentes se encuentran, o mejor dicho, sufren un encontronazo que no augura nada bueno, sin embargo como dice el dicho los opuestos se atraen. Y esos son Regina y Emma en este fic, el Ying y el Yang. Espero que disfrutéis. Esun fic muy largo, 37 capítulos, y cada uno no tiene menos de 5000 palabras, o sea que, con paciencia. Pero no aburre, los capítulos todos terminan dejándote con ganas de saber más.**

 **Primer día**

Las maletas cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, resonando en todo el apartamento. Ella arrastró su mirada por la inmensa estancia que le haría de salón, comedor y cocina. Inmensas ventanas daban una vista impresionante de los rascacielos de Nueva York.

Nueva York…Una nueva vida comenzaba para los dos. Una vida plena de aventuras, de nuevas experiencias, de nuevos retos. Una vida para ellos, para ella, para su hijo. El cambio era radical, cierto, pero ella lo necesitaba, era de culo inquieto. Ya no podía permanecer en Maine, no después de lo que acababa de suceder: demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas significaciones. Para ella, que estaba acostumbrada a moverse, era la ocasión soñada.

«Hm…No está mal» resopló el adolescente dejando su mochila en el suelo

«¿No está mal? Venga ya, eres difícil de contentar, ¿eh? ¡Este apartamento es inmenso! El salón solo es del tamaño de nuestro anterior apartamento. Y además, mira esa enorme pantalla plana. ¡Vamos a poder echarnos grandes partidas de _Need For Speed_!»

«Ya…Espero a ver a la habitación…¡Me quedo la más grande!» dijo él encaminándose hacia el pasillo

«¡Ni lo sueñes!» dijo la joven muchacha corriendo tras él riendo frenéticamente

Sí, una nueva vida comenzaba, para lo mejor y para lo peor.

* * *

«¿Es obligatorio?»

«Hey, no te vas a echar atrás, ahora, hm…Eres un adolescente, casi un adulto, como te gusta decir. No es el momento de comportarte como un chiquillo»

«¡No soy un chiquillo!»

«Entonces, actúa como un hombre. Tienes 12 años ya y…»

«¡Casi 13!» interrumpió el joven mientras masticaba un pastel

«¡Oh, sí, perdón, casi 13! ¡Es ya tiempo de que vayas al instituto!»

«Pero, tú podrías seguir haciendo lo que hacíamos antes»

«Sabes muy bien que no, y sabes por qué. No volvamos con eso. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que, cuando llegara el momento de que entraras al instituto, te escolarizarías»

El muchacho sabía muy bien que ella tenía razón, sabía que él le había dado su palabra, pero, ahora con todo ya hecho, ya no estaba seguro de su elección. Y helo ahí, en esa nueva vida llena de promesas y de futuro. Su madre había hecho inmensas concesiones para que él viviera como él quería. Ahora, él tenía que darle también la oportunidad de vivir su vida, a ella que le había consagrado su vida.

«Ok…»

«Venga, prepárate, vamos a llegar tarde» dijo la joven golpeando los dedos en la encimera de la cocina

Y media hora más tarde, el muchacho se encontraba en el escarabajo amarillo de su madre, de camino al instituto Roosevelt. Y ante la inmensa fachada de ladrillos del edificio, el corazón del pequeño tamborileaba en su pecho, el miedo se apoderaba de él.

«¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?»

«¡No!» soltó rápidamente el muchacho «Irá todo bien, gracias» Nunca le confesaría a su madre hasta qué punto estaba nervioso, y era por una buena razón: él sabía que ella también lo estaba; sin demostrarlo, ella estaba aterrorizada ante ese primer gran día.

Ella y su hijo habían vivido toda su vida juntos, sin separarse nunca. Y la particular situación familiar en la que él había crecido no había hecho sino reforzar los lazos entre los dos.

«¿Y tú? ¿Vas a estar bien?»

«No te preocupes por mí. Yo también tendré mi primer día» dijo ella con un guiño, que pretendía que fuera tranquilizador.

El muchacho le sonrió entonces y salió del coche

«Entonces, hasta esta tarde»

«Hey…» él se agachó y apoyó los codos en la ventanilla del coche «¡No me avergüences!»

«jJa, ja, muy divertida!»

Él se alejó bajo la mirada enternecida de su madre: todo iría bien, ella tenía confianza en la maña de su hijo. Lo que temía, por el contrario, era a los otros. Los adolescentes no eran conocidos por ser el mejor público. Y él no había tenido la experiencia de la camaradería escolar. Su círculo de amigos se resumía a algunos niños con quien había crecido en aquel pueblecito perdido en el interior de Maine…Sabía que su hijo tenía sus recursos, solo temía que fuera demasiado crédulo.

* * *

«Me voy, Granny»

«No olvides tu redacción, estuvimos toda la noche»

La muchacha asintió entonces y comprobó una última vez su mochila. Lanzó una ojeada al reloj del salón.

«¿Mi madre ya se ha ido?»

«Hace más de una hora, tenía una reunión importante»

«Como todos los días» resopló la niña con tono hastiado antes de ponerse la mochila en los hombros «Me voy. Marco seguro que me está esperando»

«Muy bien. Hasta esta tarde, señorita»

La anciana le sonrió a su protegida. Pues, más que una empleada de la familia, Granny era un miembro de la familia con pleno derecho: había visto nacer a la única hija de la familia, la había visto crecer y convertirse en aquello de lo que toda madre se sentiría orgullosa.

La familia era acomodada, muy acomodada y eso había permitido a la pequeña hacer todo lo que había deseado: clases de piano, de violoncelo, de dibujo, de natación o incluso múltiples viajes alrededor del mundo. Tenía todo lo que podía desear una muchacha de su edad.

Por herencia familiar, sabía que su futuro estaba asegurado, y su destino completamente trazado. Su madre le aseguraba la entrada en una prestigiosa facultad de Derecho, y podría vivir en una de sus casas secundarias…Sí, su futuro estaba perfectamente delineado.

Y mientras comenzaba un nuevo día, conducida al instituto por su chofer, se desesperaba un poco. Porque si bien tenía todo lo que una adolescente podía soñar, le faltaba una cosa esencial: una madre.

Por supuesto, tenía una, pero…esta última estaba tan ocupada en su puesto de directora que le dedicaba poco tiempo: se iba muy pronto por las mañanas y a menudo volvía tarde, cuando su hija ya había cenado y estaba a punto de meterse en la cama.

Oh, no le faltaba amor, su madre la quería como a la niña de sus ojos, y la amaba hasta el punto de explotarle el corazón. Pero los hechos eran esos: su trabajo le ocupaba el 90% de su tiempo y el resto estaba consagrado a su hija. ¿Cómo había dejado que el trabajo se pusiera por encima de su hija? Algunas circunstancias habían empujado a su madre a alejarse de casa…Y, atrapada por el trabajo, no había podido dar marcha atrás.

Su hija estaba lejos de ser ingrata: sabía que lo que vivía, la inmensa mansión en la que habitaban, las facilidades en la vida, se lo debía, en gran parte, a los sacrificios de su madre y a su afección al trabajo. Pero en contrapartida, pasaba poco tiempo con ella.

Y como todos los años, por su cumpleaños, su madre le daba la ocasión de celebrar una fiesta sin parangón, con un despliegue faraónico, siempre subiendo el listón un poco más, porque, por su hija, ella era capaz de todo.

«Señorita, hemos llegado»

«Gracias Marco»

La chica salió del Mercedes de ventanillas tintadas antes de ir al encuentro del grupo de amigas que la esperaban pacientemente, como todas las mañanas. Apreciada, la chica se autoimponía ser la mejor en clase y sacar las mejores notas de la clase. Debía eso a su madre que se pasaba los días trabajando para ofrecerle todo lo que ella quería. Sí, era su deber.

* * *

Henry había investigado sobre el sitio antes de llegar. En Internet, había hecho una visita 3D de las aulas y de los pasillos. Había conseguido ser aceptado en su nuevo instituto justo antes de la mudanza. Entonces, él y su madre decidieron trasladarse a Nueva York para comenzar una nueva vida.

Y desde hacía algunas semanas, él no hablaba, no pensaba sino en eso: su futuro colegio. No tenía idea hasta qué punto era difícil llegar con el curso escolar comenzado. Pero, lo iba a comprender rápidamente.

Mientras circulaba por los pasillos buscando la administración, tuvo que enfrentarse con las miradas insistentes de aquellos que veían una nueva cara o la invisibilidad total de la masa.

Para él, que venía de un pequeño pueblo de Maine, ver tanta gente le resultaba bastante difícil. Leía mucho, incluso mucho para un joven de su edad, lo que le había ayudado bastante en sus estudios, pero ningún libro lo había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de vivir ese día: empezar en el colegio. La socialización no era su fuerte: prefería sus libros, sus comics y sus videojuegos más que una tarde entre compañeros y paseos. Tenía amigos, es verdad, pero ninguno supo qué decirle cuando él les anunció su traslado.

«Buenos días» dijo al llegar finalmente a la ventanilla donde estaba una mujer de cierta edad con gafas atrozmente grandes, clavadas sobre su nariz.

«¿Qué deseas?»

«Yo…Soy nuevo, Henry Swan»

La mujer mayor frunció la nariz, alzó la mirada para hundirla inmediatamente en los expedientes

«Hm…Henry Swan…Aquí está. Es una primera matriculación»

«Eso es»

«Aquí tienes tu horario. Las clases comenzarán en 20 minutos, no te retrases. Toma también el candado de tu taquilla. Se encuentran en la segunda planta, numero 110. La primera clase es la del señor Gold, que también será el tutor de tu curso, el aula está…»

«Oh, sé dónde es, gracias» dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras cogía sus llaves y el resto de sus cosas

«Vaya…Ya que el señor es un chico grande, no te retengo más» dijo ella con una sonrisa mezquina y burlona

Él se despidió y se dirigió hacia su nueva taquilla. Y aunque eso era algo trivial, para Henry desprendía una excitación particular y un entusiasmo inhabitual en su vida. Todo era nuevo, tenía que descubrirlo.

Al llegar a la planta correcta, recorrió la línea de taquillas hasta llegar a la suya. Colocó el candado, todo orgulloso, antes de abrir la puerta y dejar dentro algunos libros, dados en la administración.

Tenía esa sensación particular de formar parte, finalmente del sistema, de ser un estudiante como los demás. Formaba parte de unos cientos de anónimos que iban y venían por los pasillos del instituto, y eso no podía darle más satisfacción. No podía borrar esa sonrisa que decoraba su rostro.

Y cuando cerró la puerta de la taquilla, se cruzó con la mirada penetrante y dubitativa de una chica, que ocupaba la taquilla de al lado, la 108.

«¿Por qué sonríes como un estúpido?» le soltó con voz seca

«Euh, yo…Solo es que estoy contento, es todo»

Ella, entonces, arqueó una ceja, antes de esbozar una ligera sonrisa y girar sus talones murmurando un «chalado» antes de desaparecer en la muchedumbre.

«Hey, bah…Para un primer contacto con los autóctonos, podría haber sido peor» resopló

«¿Hablas solo?» se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz masculina tras él. En la taquilla 111, un muchacho que tenía que tener su edad lo miró «Hey…¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?»

«Oh, euh…Sí»

«¿Sí, hablas solo o sí, hay alguien ahí dentro?» dijo divertido el adolescente

Henry hizo una mueca antes de masajearse la nuca

«Henry, Henry Swan, soy nuevo» dijo tendiendo su mano hacia el muchacho, que estudió su gesto por algunos segundos antes de extender la suya y aferrársela

«Arthur, Arthur Hopper»

Henry le sonrió: alto, cabellos pelirrojos y pecas por todo su rostro, le recordaba a Ron Wesley de _Harry Potter._

«Nuevo, euh…¿De dónde vienes?»

«De Maine»

«¿En serio?» se asombró

«¿Por qué no lo sería?»

«Ok, eres original, me gusta. ¿En qué clase estás?»

«En la del señor…euh…Gold»

«Oh…No has dado con el mejor, es un viejo cascarrabias…»

«No me importa»

«¿Me equivoco o pareces contento? ¿Qué chico estaría tan contento por ir al cole…?»

«Bueno…Parece que yo»

«Ah, los chicos de campo, vamos…»

Arthur lo acompañó hasta el aula. Por el camino, le dijo que tenía 14 años, pero que había repetido dos veces y que por eso estaba en el mismo curso que él. E información no despreciable, era hijo de una de los profesores, Archibald Hopper. Al llegar al aula de Gold, Arthur se despidió de él no sin antes quedar para almorzar juntos.

Al final, la entrada en materia había ido más o menos bien. Suspiró, aliviado, antes de entrar en el aula ya llena. Un hombre estaba sentada en su mesa, rellenando algunos papeles, y una veintena de pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él. Henry, entonces, carraspeó para llamar su atención

«¿Señor Gold?»

Este último alzó entonces la mirada y miró a Henry, que se echó a temblar ante la mirada del hombre

«¿Sí?»

«Yo…Soy nuevo. Henry Swan. Me han puesto en su clase» dijo él dándole su expediente que el hombre cogió, dio un rápido vistazo y lo dejó sobre la mesa

«Ya veo. No veo sus antecedentes escolares en su expediente»

«Oh, eso es porque nunca he tenido» una ola de murmullos y suspiros se elevó en la clase, Henry frunció el ceño antes de continuar «Yo…he recibido una educación en casa»

Un pesado silencio se hizo, poniendo, por primera vez, a Henry incómodo. Dejó correr su mirada por la clase y divisó a la chica que había visto minutos antes en las taquillas. Sentada en primera fila, sola, lo miraba con atravesada mirada.

«¿En casa?» dijo Gold, capturando de nuevo su mirada «¿Quién le daba esas clases?»

«Mi madre…Y mi abuela. Ella era profesora, Después, cuando ya eso no fue suficiente, se decidió enviarme al instituto»

Gold arqueó una ceja

«Ya veo…¿He de suponer que no ha seguido el principio del programa de este año?»

«Oh, euh…Para ser sincero, realmente no he seguido ningún programa»

En ese momento, las risas y murmullos se hicieron más fuertes en la clase

«¡Silencio!» ordenó Gold golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano, haciendo sobresaltar al muchacho también

«Ok…Va a tener que ponerse a la altura» arrastró su mirada por la clase y se detuvo ante la bella morena «Señorita Mills, usted se encargara de tutorizar al señor Swan. Le pondrá al nivel de la clase. Evidentemente, esa tutoría la librará de algunas tareas y le concederá puntos extras en su media, ¿entendido?»

A pesar del visible disgusto que le traería esa tarea, la joven asintió

«Entendido, señor Gold»

«Siéntese» dijo él señalando con el dedo el sitio vacío al lado de la chica. Henry se sentó y envió una discreta sonrisa de agradecimiento a la chica, que lo evitó cuidadosamente. Esto no iba a ser un comienzo placentero.

* * *

La primera clase había sido algo aburrida para Henry. El señor Gold había pensado que él estaría a la zaga, pero visiblemente se equivocaba. Lo que hoy había visto en clase, él ya lo había estudiado en su casa el año pasado con su abuela. Pero se quedó callado durante toda la clase. Al terminar esta, cuando la chica se disponía a marcharse, él la retuvo por el brazo

«Hey…»

Ella lo fusiló con la mirada, y él le soltó el brazo

«¿Qué quieres?»

«Gold ha dicho que…»

«Sé lo que ha dicho» gritó ella, llamando la atención del profesor

«¿Algún problema, señorita Mills?»

El rostro de la muchacha se transformó repentinamente y se dibujó en ella una radiante sonrisa

«Ninguno en absoluto, señor Gold»

El profesor salió de la clase, dejando a los dos adolescentes solos. Ella desdibujó rápidamente su sonrisa y enarbolando una oscura mirada se giró hacia Henry.

«Escucha. No tengo la intención de perder mi tiempo contigo»

«Pero, él ha dicho…»

«Sé lo que ha dicho. Y mañana tendrás todos los apuntes. Déjame solo el tiempo para hacer las copias»

«¿Y en lo que respecta a la tutorización?»

Ella reviró los ojos y resopló exasperada

«Si hubieras seguido una escolarización normal, no estarías en esta situación. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un marginal? ¿Un emigrante?»

«No, ¿por qué preguntas eso?»

«Entonces eres pobre…»

«Tampoco»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no has ido al colegio como todo el mundo?»

«Tengo mis razones…En fin, realmente, las tiene mi madre»

«No me importa»

Cuando se levantó y salió del aula, Henry la alcanzó

«¡Hey!»

«¿Qué?»

«Entonces, puedes despedirte de tus puntos extras»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Si Gold se entera de que no me has dado clases»

«¿Y cómo se enteraría? Por supuesto, se lo dirías. Eres de ese tipo de chicos que quieren ser el favorito del profe. ¿Interpretas al nuevo pelota?»

«En absoluto. Pero, como tú, deseo sacar el año. Y si no tengo las clases apropiadas, me veré obligado»

La joven entonces lo miró fijamente con sus ojos marrones, después suspiró.

«Muy bien. En mi casa esta tarde después de las clases»

«Hey, espera, ¿dónde vives?»

«Apáñatelas» después, ella desapareció por el pasillo

Henry entonces suspiró: él no necesitaba esas clases extra, parecía estar al nivel del programa del curso, incluso por delante. Así que, ¿por qué insistir tanto? Se podría haber puesto de acuerdo con ella para decir que sí había recibido las clases y ella tendría sus puntos. Pero algo le decía que esa chica era mucho más que esa fachada fría y austera.

* * *

Como le había prometido, Henry se unió a Arthur para almorzar. Con su bandeja en la mano, se sentó en la mesa donde estaba el pelirrojo

«Hey, ¿qué tal entonces tu mañana?»

Henry suspiró antes de atacar sus papas fritas

«Ha estado…interesante»

«¿Has qué punto?»

«Interesante»

«Oh…Entonces, estás en la clase de la Glacial»

«¿La Glacial?»

«La señorita Evelyn Mills»

«Oh, sí…¿la Glacial, eh?»

«Es fría y tan amable como la puerta de una cárcel. Parecer ser que el año pasado una chica se marchó porque a ella se le metió entre ceja y ceja. Y además añádele que es la mejor alumna del instituto»

«¿De la clase querrás decir?»

«No, has oído bien: del instituto, de todas las clases y todos los cursos. Está las 24 horas del día encima de los libros, es una verdadera rata de biblioteca. Y además, está forrada…»

«¿Cómo?»

«¿Conoces la revista Elixir?»

«Euh, creo que mi madre la ha leído algunas veces…»

«Bah, pues su madre es la gran jefa de la revista. Ella la dirige. Te digo que tiene tanto que no sabe qué hacer con ello»

«Bah, mejor para ella. Pero, eso no es excusa para ser tan borde»

«Bueno, creo que ha habido problemas en su familia y que desde entonces, se ha alejado de todo el mundo para sumergirse en los libros. Tiene pocos amigos, salvo cuando es su cumpleaños. Eso es la fiesta de los lameculos y otras joyitas: invita a unos treinta adolescentes a su casa y monta una fiesta que se ve pocas veces. Incluso se ha hecho construir una piscina cuando cumplió los diez años solo para deslumbrar a los compañeros. El año pasado, instaló todo un pueblo hinchable»

«Eh, bien…¿Y tú has sido invitado?»

«El año pasado sí. No soy estúpido, sé que ella solo invita a gente que le es útil o que tienen notoriedad: hijos de gente importante…y yo, como soy hijo de uno de los profes…pues eso ayuda»

«Ya veo…»

«Ya verás su choza, es casi un castillo. Y su jardín…Pufff…algo de locos»

«Por cierto, si sabes dónde vive, ¿me podrías pasar la dirección?»

«¿Por qué?»

«Tengo que ir esta tarde»

«Wow, wow, wow…Espera, ¿qué?»

«Gold le ha pedido que me dé clases de recuperación. Ella me ha dicho que vaya a su casa esta tarde, pero no me ha dado ninguna indicación»

«Joder…Tienes suerte»

«¿Cómo?»

«Nunca invita a nadie a su casa. Y tú, apareces y voilà, te invita»

«Bah, de hecho no le he dado elección. Quería dejarme plantado»

«La Glacial, te lo he dicho. Toma, esta es su dirección. ¡Ya me contarás, eh!»

«Prometido, aunque dudo de que haya algo que contar»

* * *

El fin de la jornada pasó muy tranquilamente: Henry se dio cuenta de que estaba adelantado en todas las materias. ¿Acaso su madre y su abuela habían sido demasiado cuidadosas o habían tenido la mano demasiado pesada en las tareas? Pero esos eran los hechos: tenía un adelanto considerable en todas las materias, y cuando se encontraba delante de la puerta de los Milss, se preguntó por qué había insistido tanto en unas clases que no le serían útiles.

Miró la inmensa puerta blanca. Tuvo que terminar el recorrido en taxi, ningún autobús pasaba por el barrio. Nada más la entrada era deslumbrante, no se podía imaginar cómo sería el resto. La mansión estaba en las afueras y se preguntaba cómo llegaba ella todos los días a la hora si no había autobús por la zona.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el portón se abrió automáticamente. Entonces, descubrió el sitio donde vivía esa misteriosa chica. Se le cortó el aliento al ver la enorme casa. Arthur no había mentido, realmente parecía un castillo.

«¿Piensas quedarte fuera o te decides a entrar?»

Henry se giró hacia la pequeña cámara de la entrada, en el portón. Reconoció la voz de Evelyn y avanzó entonces hasta la puerta de entrada donde apenas tuvo tiempo de tocar

«¿Qué desea?»

«Oh, euh, soy Henry Swan. Me esperan»

«Entre»

El adolescente se quedó en el gigantesco recibidor de mármol de cuyo techo colgaban arañas de cristal y oro. De repente, se sintió incómodo ante tanto fasto, él que estaba acostumbrado a la sencillez.

«¡Venga, acércate!» dijo amargamente la chica

Henry tragó saliva y subió algunos escalones que conducían al pequeño salón presidido por una mesa. Evelyn se sentó y lo invitó a su lado, cosa que él hizo

«Gracias otra vez por…»

«Hey, me has obligado a mi pesar, no tengo por costumbre invitar a cualquiera»

«Ah, vale, debe sentirme halagado entonces»

«Creo que no»

Se hizo un pequeño momento de silencio antes de que Henry lo rompiera

«Ok, ¿por dónde comenzamos?»

«Matemáticas»

«Ok»

Comenzaron en silencio las clases. Durante casi 15 minutos, se limitaron a ser educados, concentrándose en el álgebra. De vez en cuando, Henry echaba algún vistazo hacia Evelyn, que movía sus rizos morenos desganadamente. Divisó los pendientes de oro en forma de caballos encabritados.

«¿Te gustan los caballos?»

Esa repentina pregunta sobresaltó a Evelyn

«¿Perdón?»

«Tus pendientes, son caballos, ¿no? ¿Haces equitación?»

Evelyn resopló y reviró los ojos

«¿Podemos centrarnos en las mates, por favor?»

«¿Por qué simplemente no puedes responder en vez de ser tan desagradable?»

«No tengo por qué responderte, no te interesa. Y si has venido a insultarme, ya puedes marcharte»

«¿Y entonces tus puntos?»

«Sabré pasar sin ellos. Después de todo, no los necesito para tener una buena media…a diferencia de otros…»

Henry hizo una mueca y recordó las palabras de Arthur: Evelyn, con su maldad, había logrado hacer huir a una alumna el año pasado. No le interesaba ponérsela en su contra desde el primer día de clase. Se limitó a bajar la cabeza y hacer el ejercicio que acababa de darle la chica.

Durante una hora, Henry interpretó el papel de ingenuo y fingió no comprender, prefiriendo hacerle creer a Evelyn que ella estaba haciendo algo útil. Evidentemente, no era así, y Henry incluso encontraba que al método de la chica le faltaba lógica y delicadez, pero se abstuvo por supuesto de decírselo.

De repente, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, sacándolo de su burbuja de estudio. Evelyn no escondió su malestar por ser interrumpida, lo que significaba que la sesión duraría un poco más de tiempo.

«¿Diga?»

 _«Henry, soy yo, ¿dónde estás?»_

«Ah, euh…Estoy…» ¿Podía decírselo? Si le decía a su madre que estaba dando clases de recuperación, sospecharía de algo, ya que conocía su nivel «Estoy en casa de una compañera»

 _«Hey, ¿has visto la hora? No porque estemos en Nueva York te voy a dejar a tus anchas»_

«Sí, lo siento, no he visto pasar el tiempo»

 _«¿Cuándo regresas? Quería que fuéramos a hacer la compra juntos. ¿Podemos vernos en diez minutos delante de Costco?»_

«Ah, euh…Puedo ser que no esté en la ciudad»

 _«¿Qué?»_

«No entrés en pánico, ella vive en el barrio norte»

 _«¿El barrio norte? Pero, ¿qué haces ahí?»_

Ante la insistencia de su madre, Henry no podía recular

«Yo…recupero las clases que me he perdido»

Realmente no era una mentira

 _«Oh, ok, bien, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarte y vamos directos?»_

«Eh…No creo que…»

 _«Pásame la dirección»_

«Pero, mamá…»

 _«¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te avergüenzas tanto de tu madre que no quieres que tu compañera me vea?»_

«No es eso…» dijo apretando los dientes y dándose la vuelta

Evelyn arqueó una ceja, asombrada ante la repentina discreción del chico. Pero no le dio importancia, salvo cuando escuchó a Henry dar su dirección. Cuando colgó, ella lo fusiló con la mirada

«¿Has dado mi dirección?»

«Euh, sí…Mi madre va a venir a buscarme. Estará aquí en diez minutos, ¿no te molesta, no?»

«¿Cambiaría algo ahora que ya se la has dado?»

Henry se pasó la mano por la nuca

«Sí, lo siento, tendría que haberte pedido permiso»

Evelyn se pellizcó el labio inferior y cerró bruscamente el libro de álgebra

«Bueno, si he entendido bien, la sesión ha acabado» Después se levantó repentinamente en el momento en que la puerta se oyó

«¿Cariño? Eve, ¿estás ahí?»

«¿Ma…mamá?»

Asombrada, la chica dejó solo a Henry para precipitarse al recibidor y descubrir que, efectivamente, era su madre. Esta soltó lo que llevaba y le tendió los brazos. Olvidando que tenía un invitado, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

«¿Por qué estás aquí?»

«He terminado antes. Y me he dicho que podríamos ir a un restaurante, ¿qué te parece?»

«¡Sería genial!» exclamó la chica soltándose de su madre

«¿Quién es tu amigo?»

Evelyn se paralizó antes de lanzar una ojeada a lo alto de los escalones.

«Oh, es…un amigo. Es nuevo. El señor Gold me ha pedido que lo ayude a recuperar las clases y a ponerlo al nivel»

«Es muy caritativo y altruista por tu parte»

«Buenas tarde, señora»

«Mamá, es Harry»

«Henry» rectificó el muchacho sin importarle el error

«Encantada»

«Su madre va a venir a buscarlo» señaló Evelyn con un rictus de aversión, lo que no pasó desapercibido a Henry

«Voy a esperarla fuera, gracias por todo Evelyn»

«¿Fuera? Pero casi es de noche. Sé que el barrio es seguro, pero no sería razonable por mi parte dejarte solo en la calle» dijo ofuscada la madre de familia

«Oh, ningún problema, estoy acostumbrado» dijo en un tono de humor que no tuvo el impacto deseado: Evelyn y su madre lo miraron, con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento preciso Henry vio las semejanzas entre madre e hija: las dos morenas, con ojos marrones. Y si la madre lucía un peinado impecable, los cabellos de Evelyn ondeaban ligeramente, dejando patente sus orígenes latinos. Seguramente puertorriqueños o españoles, pensó Henry.

Ellas tenían sobre el rostro ese mismo aire altanero y frío, que las hacía ver orgullosas e impenetrables.

Cuando el timbre sonó, la madre se sobresaltó.

«Debe ser mi madre» justificó Henry cogiendo su mochila

Ella fue a abrir entonces y en su porche, una bella rubia enfundada en vaqueros ofensivamente apretados, rizos rubios y con una chaqueta de cuero roja, estaba de pie. La joven, con una sonrisa en la cara, le hizo una señal con la mano

«¡Hola! Soy la madre de Henry»

La madre la escaneó rápidamente de arriba abajo: una chaqueta imitando seguramente el cuero, un peinado tosco, sin hablar de su apariencia demasiado joven. ¿Qué edad podría tener para ser madre de un chico de 12 años?

«Regina Mills, encantada»

«Emma Swan, igualmente»

* * *

 **Bueno, este capítulo ha sido la presentación de las dos familias. Ya veremos qué secretos y dolores esconde cada una, y cómo los niños también van evolucionando en su relación, al comienzo nada amigable.**


	2. Bienvenida a Nueva York

**Bienvenida a Nueva York**

Como buena anfitriona y madre, Regina Mills tenía que dar buena impresión y una buena acogida a la joven. Así que la invitó a tomar una copa, lo que Emma no rechazó, tomando asiento en el pequeño salón.

De pequeño solo tenía el nombre. Emma estaba maravillada de ver en la pared una inmensa biblioteca que albergaba centenares de obras. Lámparas en forma de araña igualmente de brillantes y molduras, exactas reproducciones de lo que se podía encontrar en castillos o museos.

«¡Su casa es tremendamente grande!» dijo inocentemente Emma recorriendo toda la estancia con su mirada.

Ella estaba sentada en un espacioso sofá, su hijo a su lado, y ante ellos, Regina y su hija, exacta réplica en miniatura de su madre, pensó Emma divertida.

«Entonces, ¿señorita…Swan?»

«¡Oh, llámeme Emma!» dijo divertida la rubia

Regina arqueó una ceja

«Entonces, señorita Swan…» Emma perdió su sonrisa «Usted, usted y su hijo, son nuevos en la ciudad»

«Sí, venimos de Maine. ¡Nada que ver con la grandiosidad y decadencia de Nueva York!» dijo ella entre sorbo y sorbo de coca cola

Regina podría haberse sentido ofuscada ante tal desvergonzada actitud, hasta que Emma le dijo que provenía de Maine: todo estaba explicado.

«Oh, de Maine, ¿de verdad? ¿Y a qué se dedicaba allí?»

«Oh, era asistente del sheriff del pueblo donde vivía»

«¿Del sheriff? Es interesante. ¿Y ha sido trasladada aquí?»

«Oh, no, dimití. Estoy de camarera en un restaurante en Time Square»

La reacción de Regina fue tan chocante como si Emma hubiera escupido por su boca una serie de palabrotas: ella desorbitó sus enormes ojos marrones y se llevó una mano al pecho. Al ver esa exagerada reacción de la bella morena, Emma carraspeó.

«Sí, bueno, es temporal, eh…Pienso buscar algo más serio»

Henry y Evelyn no habían dicho una palabra durante toda la conversación. Se dedicaron a mirarse, con un rostro neutro, aunque Henry no logró mantenerle la mirada a Evelyn sobre cuyo rostro se dibujó, poco a poco, un rictus de aversión a medida que Emma abría la boca.

Él nunca se había avergonzado de su madre, nunca se había avergonzado de su recorrido, de su atípica vida ni de su manera bastante ligera de ver la vida. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, habría dado cualquier cosa para que su madre se callase. Y como si ella hubiera leído los pensamientos de su hijo, y notando la atmosfera cada vez más pesada, Emma se levantó, seguida inmediatamente por su hijo.

«Bien, no es que nos aburramos, pero…tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿eh Henry?»

«Si»

«Bien, las dejamos. Gracias por la copa…y gracias por las clases» dijo ella tendiendo la mano hacia Regina, después hacia Evelyn.

«Bienvenida a Nueva York, señorita Swan. Un placer conocerla»

«Estoy segura» concluyó Emma con una sonrisa que decía mucho antes de salir de la casa, al igual que Henry.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Regina se giró hacia su hija

«Retiro lo que te dije, cariño»

«¿Huh?»

«No es caritativo ni altruista de tu parte…Es una prueba de fuerza»

Evelyn se echó a reír al ver la cara de su madre que parecía haber visto un fantasma

* * *

«Eh, bah…¡qué ambiente, eh!»

A bordo de su escarabajo amarillo, Emma y Henry decidieron hacer algunas compras para llenar la nevera y regalarse una pizza en su primera y verdadera velada neoyorkina.

Henry se mantuvo callado todo el trayecto y durante las compras. Una vez de vuelta al apartamento, Henry se hundió en el sofá y encendió la tele. Colocada la compra y las pizzas en el horno, Emma se concedió un momento, al final, con su hijo.

«No estás muy hablador, eh…¿Es por lo que ha pasado en casa de las Mills?»

«No…»

«¿Estás enfadado? He metido la pata, ¿no?»

«Claro que no…» dijo Henry «No es eso…No tengo nada contra ti»

«¿Entonces qué?»

Sus ojos, entonces, fueron capturados por una pila de revistas encima de la mesita de centro. Encima de la pila, se veía en todo su esplendor, la revista _Elixir_ , lo que sacó una espontánea mueca a Henry.

«Es la manera en la que ellas han actuado, las dos. Como si lo que somos no sea suficiente para ellas. Con su gran casa, su hermoso coche…»

«Ya sabes, puede que sean ricas, pero apuesto a que no son tan felices como nosotros»

«¿Cómo?»

«A menudo se dice que el dinero no da la felicidad…Pero que de todas maneras, ayuda»

«Eso lo dice la gente que no lo tiene…»

«Sí, quizás…En todo caso, no cambiaría mi vida por la de ellas»

Henry, entonces, sonrió: él no sentía vergüenza de su madre, al contrario, la admiraba. Su vida no había sido fácil. Había tenido una infancia feliz al lado de sus padres, pero bastó un encuentro con un mal chico para arrastrarla hacia una serie de hurtos menores, lo que la alejó de sus padres para vivir una vida bohemia con su novio.

Pero de error en error, ella comprendió que como en casa, en ningún lado. Y cuando decidió regresar a su casa, al lado de los suyos, ella no volvió sola: Emma regresó a Maine con un pequeño vientre redondeado, con solo 18 años.

Por supuesto, nada fue sencillo y Emma, ayudada por sus padres, había decidido quedarse con su hijo, a pesar de no tener ningún título ni ningún trabajo. Así que, confió su hijo a sus padres durante su búsqueda de empleo.

Felizmente, Storybrooke era un pequeño pueblo donde todo el mundo se conocía y donde todo el mundo se ayudaba. Si uno de ellos tenía problemas, la comunidad estrechaba lazos.

De esa forma, el sheriff decidió hacerse cargo de su formación y de meterla en la oficina. Así, Emma pudo ahorrar y alquilarse un apartamento. Decidió no escolarizar a su hijo y darle clases ella misma. Su madre, profesora en la escuela primaria, se encargó de su educación hasta que entró a sexto e incluso un poco más allá. El chico siempre pedía saber más. Cuando su familia no podía satisfacer sus expectativas, él encontraba sus respuestas en los libros. Esa era también la respuesta a por qué estaba adelantado sobre el programa.

En cuanto a su relación con su madre…estaba basada en la franqueza y el respeto. Emma siempre le había dicho la verdad sobre su paternidad: su padre, al enterarse del embrazado de Emma, había huido dejando que la joven se las apañara sola. Él jamás volvió a preguntar por su padre, nunca había sentido esa necesidad.

Estaba apegado a su madre, tan cercano que él representaba su puerto seguro cuando ella estaba mal, él era la presencia masculina de la casa y se portaba como un padre protector hacia su madre enfrentándose a toda persona maldiciente. Y hoy, esa familia Mills estuvo en el límite.

«Hey, ¿sabes? Me importa un pepino lo que puedan pensar de mí…Pero, no deseo que eso te alcance…»

«No te preocupes, soy mayor, me las sé apañar solo»

«Sí, salvo que se supone que yo soy tu madre y tengo que cuidar yo de ti, y no al revés»

«Yo estoy aquí para eso. Y no me avergüenzo de lo que somos ni de lo que hemos hecho. Pero no me gusta que nos miren ni que nos traten como si fuéramos menos que ellas»

Emma, entonces, sonrió: tenía suerte de tener a su hijo, la niña de sus ojos, con ella. Ella le despeinó los cabellos

«Entonces, ¿pizza delante de una partida de _Need For Speed_?»

«¿Lista para perder…una vez más?»

«¡Ah! ¡Eso lo veremos!»

* * *

El día siguiente ofreció su lote de sorpresas a Henry: cuando se estaba dirigiendo hacia su taquilla, vio a Evelyn rebuscar en la suya

«¡Hey, hola!» dijo él. Como única respuesta, Evelyn cerró secamente su taquilla y lo observó con mirada incrédula «Euh…Henry Swan, ya sabes. Fue ay…»

«Sé quién eres»

«¡Hey, Evelyn, te buscábamos! ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué quiere?»

Acababan de llegar inesperadamente dos chicas, una rubia y la otra pelirroja, que rodearon inmediatamente a Evelyn

«Oh, él…Un chico de mi clase, es nuevo, Harry»

«Henry» rectificó el muchacho, pero las chicas no parecían prestarle atención, parecía que ya habían cambiado de tema, la próxima fiesta que se daría en casa de la Mills. Él, entonces, se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrar su atención en su casillero.

Cuando las chicas se alejaron, apareció Arthur.

«¡Hola! Entonces, ¿las Mills?»

Henry frunció el ceño

«¿Solo te interesa eso? ¿En serio?»

«Bah, me gustaría saber cómo es en la intimidad»

«¿En la intimidad?»

«Me has entendido: sin que haya gente alrededor que hace que no comporte de forma natural»

«Bueno, no creo que te sorprendas si te dijo que se comportó de manera execrable»

«Es Evelyn Mills después de todo» dijo divertido Arthur

«Ya, eso no le da todos los derechos»

«Por supuesto. Definitivamente, entre los dos, no va bien la cosa, eh…»

«Realmente no» dijo viendo cómo se alejaban Evelyn y sus amigas «Pero yo soy de los que piensan que siempre hay algo bueno en cada persona»

«¿Crees en Papá Noel también?» dijo, divertido, Arthur

Sin responder, Henry cerró su casillero: un nuevo día comenzaba.

La mañana había pasado en una relativa calma, pero no sin algunas miradas atravesadas y suspiros de exasperación por parte de la chica al ver a Henry sentarse a su lado durante las tres horas de la mañana. Ella evitó cuidadosamente sus miradas y fingió no escucharlo cuando él le hacía alguna pregunta, algo que le sacaba de quicio a él. Quizás era la mejor alumna y era rica, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratar a la gente de esa manera. Y con el riesgo de tener que cambiar de colegio en los días siguientes, él estaba bastante decidido a decirle a Evelyn lo que pensaba de ella.

Y la ocasión se presentó a la hora de comer. Con la bandeja en la mano, buscando desesperadamente un sitio vacío, paseó por los pasillos, a la caza de una mirada amigable, como la de Arthur, y cuando ya lo había divisado, y este lo invitaba a unirse a él con una señal de la mano, chocó violentamente con alguien, tirando su vaso de zumo de naranja sobre la bandeja.

«¡Hey!» Cuando alzó el rostro, sintió un escalofrío: ante él, Evelyn, mirándolo con una malvada y oscura mirada, y tras ella, sus dos amigas, casi indignadas.

«¿Hey, qué? Eres tú el que no miras por dónde vas» dijo Evelyn desagradablemente

«¿Acaso no se te ocurrió echarte a un lado en vez de bloquear el paso?»

Evelyn arqueó una ceja, divertida

«¿Por qué me apartaría yo por alguien como tú? Sería más bien al revés, ¿no?»

Tras ella, sus dos compañeras rieron como pavas, mientras que algunas miradas estaban siendo captadas por el enfrentamiento verbal en mitad del refectorio.

«¿Tienes que ser obligatoriamente tan mala?»

«No soy mala, solo soy realista» dijo ella con un rictus de orgullo

Henry frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta murmurando «malcriada» que no pasó por alto a los oídos de la chica.

«¡Hey» lo llamó ella. Henry se giró entonces «¿Qué acabas de decir?»

«¿Qué? ¿Que eres una malcriada?»

Ante el aplomo del muchacho, Evelyn se quedó algo desestabilizada. Nadie, nunca, en ese colegio se había atrevido a ir contra ella. Siempre había sido a la que se admiraba o a la que se quería, aunque, ella no era idiota, todo eso no revelaba sino hipocresía y un interés egocéntrico.

«¡No tienes ningún derecho!»

«¿Y quién me va a impedir decir lo que pienso, eh? ¿Tú? ¿Y cómo me lo vas a impedir?»

Con un rápido movimiento, y cuando Henry se acercó a ella, Evelyn vertió su leche de fresas sobre su propio top. El tiempo pareció detenerse y todas las miradas se fijaron sobre los dos adolescentes.

Evelyn enarboló una expresión de sorpresa, con la boca abierta

«Pedazo de…¡Mira lo que has hecho!»

«No he hecho absolutamente nada, has sido tú sola» rio Henry «Se recoge lo que se siembra. Si trataras a las personas mejor…»

«¿De qué hablas, eh? ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Apareces de tu pueblo de Maine donde fuiste criado como un pequeño salvaje, fuera del sistema escolar! Fíjate, comprendo a tu madre…Yo también si tuviera un hijo como tú, no me atrevería a enseñarlo, metiéndolo en el cole»

Entonces, se alzó una carcajada en masa, Evelyn enarboló una expresión completamente de orgullo. Henry hizo una mueca antes de dar un paso más en su dirección

«Prefiero mucho más ser lo que soy antes que una zorra egoísta y narcisista, que desprecia todo y a todo el mundo. No tienes amigos, Evelyn, solo tienes a gente a tu alrededor que te utilizan a ti, a tu dinero. Sí, definitivamente, prefiero ser lo que soy antes de ser ni siquiera un 10% de lo que eres tú»

Ante el murmullo y los cuchicheos que se alzaban, Evelyn sintió el suelo hundirse bajo sus pies: ¿cómo un recién llegado había podido desestabilizarla de tal manera y desacreditarla delante de los demás? ¡Eso no se iba a quedar así! Avanzó hacia él hasta chocar su bandeja con la suya

«No tienes ningún derecho…Eres tan salvaje y mal criado como tu madre» Ante la evocación de su madre, Henry se tensó. Evelyn supo, entonces, que había tocado una cuerda sensible. Esbozó una sonrisa mezquina «En fin, si se puede llamar a eso madre: dejó de madurar cuando te tuvo…»

Henry, apretando fuertemente su bandeja, se contuvo como pudo

«¡Yo al menos no tengo una revista haciendo el papel de madre!»

«¡Pequeño bastardo!»

«¡Maldita pija, bicho!»

Evelyn no lo aguantó más, cogió lo primero que llegó a sus manos, un tenedor de puré, y se lo lanzó a la cara.

Una ola de «oh» y de respiraciones contenidas se hizo escuchar. Henry no se amilanó y cogió un puñado de guisantes con la mano y se lo lanzó a la cara. Tras un cuarto de segundo de sorpresa, Evelyn cogió su yogurt y se lo tiró sobre la cabeza.

Pronto una voz se alzó de la muchedumbre

«Batalla de comiiiiiiiiiida» y en pocos segundos, la comida voló de un lado a otro, escondiendo toda huella de lucha entre Evelyn y Henry para dejar sitio a una tremenda guerra cuyos instigadores eran ellos dos, mal a su pesar.

En pocos minutos, el refectorio era un campo de batalla, y cuando los vigilantes finalmente llegaron, la calma se restauró, aunque con dificultad. Cuando estos últimos preguntaron lo que había pasado, todos señalaron a Evelyn y a Henry como los que habían comenzado las hostilidades.

Los dos adolescentes, cubiertos de comida, se miraron con una atravesada mirada antes de ser conducidos al despacho del director.

* * *

Regina Mills era la directora de marketing más eficaz de Nueva York. Era rápida, carismática, polivalente. Era temida también y reconocida por no andarse con medias tintas. Algunos la comparaban de buen grado con la Miranda Priestly de _El diablo viste de Prada_. Ella conocía el temor y el miedo que inspiraba y se servía de ello para instaurar su imperio.

Ella había partido de la nada, había rechazado unos brillantes estudios de Derecho que había comenzado, así como un puesto de procuradora generosamente ofrecido por su madre. Ella quería hacer aquello con lo que soñaba: convertirse en redactora jefe de una gran revista femenina. Entonces, se mudó a Nueva York teniendo como único equipaje sus ahorros, sus diseños y sus ideas.

Se recorrió decenas de grandes revistas haciendo múltiples prácticas y ascendiendo poco a poco. Por su seriedad, sus esfuerzos, su dinamismo y sus brillantes ideas, había sabido imponerse e imponer su estilo hasta el momento en que sus ambiciones fueron demasiado grandes para la marca que la contrataba. Ya con bastante experiencia debutó en un hangar desolado antes de construir su imperio: _Elixir._

Orgullosa de su éxito que solo debía a sí misma, exigía el mismo esfuerzo y la misma implicación a sus empleados. Algunos la tildaban de cruel y fría, pero otros sabían reconocer que, tras esa máscara de jefa distante y ambiciosa, se escondía una mujer justa y buena que sabía recompensar a sus empleados más activos, y reconocer los esfuerzos llevados a cabo.

Era verdaderamente duro trabajar para Regina Mills, pero ser aceptado en la empresa significaba también muchas ventajas: un salario más que generoso, vacaciones pagadas, días libres y un seguro médico completo en una mutua un poco cara, pero eficaz. Sí, todos los que trabajaban para Regina Mills trabajaban duro, pero eran recompensados en su justo valor.

Y es por eso que la empresa Mills iba tan bien y la revista Elixir podía hacerle la competencia a grandes firmas como _Cosmopolitan_ , _Elle_ o incluso _Vogue_.

Sin embargo, había un punto negro en ese cuadro idílico que pintaba Regina: su familia. Su ambición y su éxito habían sido a costa de un alejamiento de su casa. Alejamiento que le costó su pareja algunos años antes, y que deterioraba sus relaciones con su hija.

Sin embargo, ella amaba a su hija, más que a nada en el mundo, más que a su revista misma. Pero al no haber tenido ella misma una infancia acogedora y cariñosa, le costaba demostrarle a su hija hasta qué punto la amaba.

Pero estaba orgullosa del éxito de su hija: mejor alumna de su colegio, con talento en la música y gran amazona, ella tenía todo lo que una madre podía soñar darle a una hija. Nunca se ha tenido que preocupar por una crisis de adolescencia: su hija nunca había pedido un capricho, ella nunca la había decepcionado, tenía todo lo que pedía. Sí, todo lo que ella deseaba, su madre intentaba obtenerlo. Sin realmente saber demostrar físicamente hasta qué punto la amaba, Regina prefería ofrecerle todo lo que ella soñaba para colmar sus expectativas y demostrarle a su hija que haría lo que fuera por ella.

Así que cuando, en plena reunión con sus empleados para tratar la próxima portada de invierno, recibió una llamada del colegio pidiéndole que se presentara inmediatamente, su corazón saltó en su pecho. No le habían dicho nada por teléfono, solo que había un problema con Evelyn y que debía ir rápidamente.

Frustrada por no haber podido acabar su reunión, condujo hacia el colegio de su hija rumiando su cólera.

* * *

«Aquí tiene señora, una pizza cuatro quesos para usted. Y para usted…una ensalada cheddar»

Emma servía su décima mesa de la mañana y si había algo que había aprendido en ese trabajo, era que tenía músculos que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Sus piernas, su espalda…todo le dolía, sin hablar de sus puños, que sostenían las bandejas bien guarnecidas de los clientes.

Pero, sin embargo, le gustaba ese trabajo que no le daba dolor de cabeza. Evidentemente, estaba bastante alejado del de asistente de sheriff en Maine. Pero le gustaba el cambio, ella era así: un culo inquieto queriendo siempre ver más allá. Felizmente le había pasado ese virus a su hijo, al que le gustaba también viajar por el país. Así que cuando fue hora de dejar Maine por Nueva York ninguno de los dos lo dudó, sobre todo después de los últimos acontecimientos.

Emma había perdido a su padre algunos años antes. A su madre le costó recuperarse, incluso cuando Emma le pidió que le diera clases a su hijo, para sacarla de su morosidad en la que se había encerrado. Pero tras unos años transmitiéndole sus conocimientos, ella había parado, pretextando que Henry ya sabía mucho más de lo que debería.

Su madre, al final, murió algún tiempo más tarde, oficialmente de un ataque al corazón, pero Emma sospechaba que se había ayudado con algunas pastillas. Por supuesto, ella no le había dicho nada a su hijo y con esa sombre planeando sobre su cabeza, decidió finalmente dejar Storybrooke, plagada de demasiados recuerdos para seguir viviendo ahí.

Esperaba que Nueva York fuera un nuevo comienzo para ella y su hijo. Ella estaba llena de recursos, así como Henry, y sabía que los dos saldrían adelante. Henry era inteligente, fuerte y entusiasta, ella sabía que él encontraría la fuerza para volver a levantarse.

En cuanto a ella, sinceramente esperaba encontrar algo más consistente para vivir. Había podido comprarse ese magnífico apartamento gracias a la herencia que sus padres le habían dejado. Sabía que, más adelante, ese apartamento sería de su hijo para asegurarle un futuro, y este no sería bajo un puente.

Realmente tenía suerte de tener a Henry con ella. Era su tabla de salvación, no lo había dejado de ser durante todos esos años. Gracias a él, había sabido seguir adelante y no enterrarse en su monotonía. Después de que su compañero la abandonara con el único equipaje de un bebé en su vientre, ella decidió que, nunca más, nadie reinaría en su vida y decidiría por ella. Era independiente y no necesitaba a nadie a no ser a su hijo.

Po fortuna para ella, lo que podría haber sido un problema más que solventar se convirtió en una bendición: Henry aún no había tenido esa crisis característica de la adolescencia, ayudaba sin rechistar, había aprendido a cuidar de sí mismo cuando su madre hacía horas extras en la oficina del sheriff. Era un buen alumno y aspiraba a convertirse en un buen jockey. Al menos, era su idea cuando tenía ocho años. Hoy, aspiraba a convertirse en veterinario, lo que exigía cierto nivel de estudios y con unos resultados que su hijo alcanzaría sin ningún problema, estaba convencida.

«Hey, Jerry, huevo frito, bacón y…» fue interrumpida por la vibración en su bolsillo. Frunció el ceño: ¿quién podía llamarla a esa hora? Poca gente tenía su número a no ser sus jefes y…el instituto.

Al no reconocer el número, tardo unos segundos en contestar

«¿Diga? Sí, soy yo. Sí, es mi hijo. ¿Qué? Ok, ¡ya voy!» Colgó y resopló «Hey, Jerry, tengo que irme, hay un problema con mi hijo en el insti. Vuelvo en cuanto pueda»

Se quitó rápidamente su delantal antes de coger su bolso y subir en su coche, dirección el instituto Roosevelt.

* * *

Cuando Regina entró de sopetón en el despacho de la secretaria, se sorprendió al ver una cara no desconocida. Ya no se acordaba de su nombre, pero lo había visto ayer, era la madre de ese chico al que su hija daba clases de recuperación. Cuando esta se giró, para dejarle sitio, se la quedó mirando.

«Oh, euh…nos conocemos, ¿no?»

Como única respuesta, Regina frunció el ceño y se giró hacia la secretaria.

«El director me ha llamado. Regina Mills, mi hija es…»

«Sí, lo sé. Soy yo quien la llamo. Siéntese, voy a avisarle que está aquí» Ella descolgó e invitó a Regina a sentarse en uno de los sillones, al lado de Emma. De repente, la atmosfera se hizo más pesada, y Emma ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a la hermosa morena que tenía al lado. Al mirarla más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que ese rostro le era familiar. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero le parecía ya haberlo visto antes del día de ayer. Cuando iba a abrir la boca, la puerta del despacho del director se abrió y las dos mujeres se levantaron antes de lanzarse la una a la otra una ojeada.

«Por favor, entren»

«¿Quién?» preguntaron a la vez las dos mujeres

«Las dos»

Regina frunció el ceño mientras que Emma esbozó una mueca dubitativa. Cuando entraron, vieron, al mismo tiempo, a sus hijos respectivos, cabellos y ropas mojados de zumo, sentados en las sillas frente al escritorio del director.

Este último se sentó e invitó a las mujeres a tomar asiento al lado de sus hijos.

«¿Qué ha ocurrido?» preguntó rápidamente Regina

«A ver, ha habido un incidente en el refectorio este mediodía»

«…»

«Una…batalla de comida»

Una risa contenida se escapó de los labios de Emma, rápidamente cortada por la oscura mirada de Regina y del director.

«Parece que sus respectivos hijos, Evelyn y Henry, son los instigadores»

Regina dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, y se llevó la mano al pecho

«¿Cómo? Debe haber un error»

«Desafortunadamente no. Hemos preguntado a varios chicos, así como al personal de la cafetería que asistió a la escena. Además, sus hijos han confesado»

Regina desorbitó los ojos ante la sorpresa antes de fijar su mirada en su hija que encogió su cabeza entre sus hombros, la mirada baja, mirando sus zapatos.

Emma, por su parte, miró a su hijo, incrédula

«Explícate» Pero el joven siguió en silencio

«Ninguno de los dos ha querido decir por qué de esa pelea. Solo han admitido haber comenzado la batalla. Escuchen…teniendo en cuenta el irreprochable expediente de la señorita Mills y el hecho de que el señor Swan es nuevo, solo haré un aviso verbal a los dos. Me gustaría, por el momento, que cada una de ustedes hablara con su hijo para esclarecer la situación. Solo pediré una corta redacción sobre lo que han hecho, y sus sentimientos frente a ello»

«Entendido» concluyó Regina «Me encargaré de que esto no se vuelva a producir»

Tras hacerle una señal con la cabeza al director, se levantó, así como su hija y salió del despacho. Emma, entonces, se levantó a su vez y carraspeó

«Yo también…haré lo que sea necesario» después salió del despacho, seguida de Henry.

* * *

«¿Me vas a decir lo que ha pasado?» dijo Regina en tono neutro, pero que no presagiaba nada bueno

«…»

«Señorita Evelyn Serena Mills…Espero algo mejor de tu parte. Siempre has sido una buena alumna con un comportamiento irreprochable. ¿Qué ha pasado hoy para que te hayas metido en una batalle…de comida? ¿De verdad?» Evelyn se mordió el labio inferior «Y mírame cuando te hablo»

Evelyn alzó entonces la mirada, los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Regina había visto muy raras veces a su hija llorar, incluido cuando su padre y ella se habían divorciado. Se desestabilizó un poco, pero se recobró, pero fue más dulce. La acarició la mejilla.

«Evelyn, ¿hay algo que no va bien?»

«Yo…»

«¡Hey!» las dos morenas se giraron entonces para ver a Emma caminar rápidamente en su dirección, seguida, desde algo más lejos y a paso más lento, de Henry. Una vez a su altura, Emma se detuvo, inspirando y espirando ruidosamente «Yo…quería decirle que lo siento. Yo…no sé lo que ha pasado entre los dos, pero…Quizás debamos hablar de ello, ¿no?»

Regina arqueó una ceja

«¿Perdón? Si tengo algo que decirle o hacerle a mi hija, es cosa mía. Y dudo que ella haya tenido algo que ver en realidad»

«¿Qué?»

«Digo: mi hija nunca ha tenido ningún problema, ninguna hora que recuperar, ningún castigo desde que entró en esta institución. Y su hijo aparece y de repente, en su segundo día de clase, son llamados al despacho del director. No me vaya a decir que es una mala casualidad»

«Yo…No sé lo que ha pasado y le recuerdo que el director ha dicho que los dos habían confesado»

«Ciertamente ella ha querido apoyar, en un gesto altruista, a un compañero. Pero dudo que ella haya iniciado la batalla. Como mucho habrá respondido para defenderse»

«¿Defenderse? ¿Quiere decir que es mi hijo quien la ha atacado?»

«No digo nada, los hechos hablan por sí solos. Mi hija no es de ese tipo»

«¿Qué tipo?»

Regina suspiró, adquiriendo ese aire de superioridad

«Su hijo nunca ha puesto un pie antes en un colegio. Parece que tendría que hacer algunos ajustes en su comportamiento para vivir en colectividad con otros compañeros. Ya no estamos en el campo, tenemos reglas, y hay que respetarlas. La próxima vez, mi hija no protegerá a su hijo de su ignorancia»

Emma apretó los puños, y los dos adolescentes sentían que la situación iba a explotar

«¡Mi hijo tampoco ha sido criado en la jungla! Y mientras ninguno de los chicos explique los hechos, he de suponer que mi hijo no se ha equivocado»

«Evidentemente…» dijo sorprendida Regina

«¿No se cansa de mirar a las personas por encima del hombro?»

«¿Disculpe?»

En ese momento, Evelyn tiró de la manga de la madre

«Vamos, mamá, por favor» Y Henry hizo lo mismo con Emma

Bien a su pesar, las dos mujeres se separaron, listas a lanzarse, la una sobre la otra, para defender el honor de la familia. Emma, entonces, agarró a su hijo por los hombros y se marchó hacia su coche

«Pero, ¿quién se creerá que es? ¡Acusar a mi hijo de delincuente!»

Henry no soltó palabra, era inútil cuando Emma estaba en ese estado. Solo había que dejarla refunfuñar sola y solo intervenir cuando hubiera acabado.

En cuanto a Regina, observó a la rubia marcharse a lo lejos antes de subir ella en su coche maldiciéndola, y Evelyn subió a su lado, y se hundió un poco más en el asiento.

* * *

Emma se había callado. En cuanto bajó del coche, se hundió en el silencio. En el apartamento, preparó callada la cena mientras que Henry se refugió en la redacción de la tarea mandada por el director.

Solo en el momento de la comida, Emma volvió a tomar la palabra

«Entonces…No tienes nada que decirme…» Henry masticó suavemente la ensalada antes de dejar caer los cubiertos y enderezarse «Te he dado tiempo para prepararte la defensa»

«Es…complicado»

«Ah no, nada de eso conmigo. Lo puedes hacer mejor. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó en ese refectorio? ¿La señora Mills tiene razón? ¿Empezaste tú la pelea?»

«¡No!»

«Entonces, dime la verdad»

Henry suspiró: nunca había mentido a su madre, nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Emma era su madre, pero también su mejor amiga. Nadie lo conocía mejor que ella. Ella conocía sus fallas.

«Hemos discutido»

«¿Sobre qué?»

Él se mordió el labio

«Sobre mí, sobre nosotros…sobre ti»

Emma dejó su espalda reposar en el respaldo de la silla, comenzando a ver todo más claro

«¿Qué ha dicho?»

«…»

«Henry, a menudo me has repetido que yo no debía tener vergüenza de lo que era y que tú tampoco tenías vergüenza de lo éramos. Así que, dime, no me lo tomaré a mal»

Él cogió aire

«Yo…Sin hacerlo a propósito, choqué mi bandeja en ella, entonces ella me dijo que me quitara de en medio. Yo le pregunté por qué era tan mala…Y todo se fue al garete»

«¿Y cómo comenzó ese garete?

«Ella me dijo que…»

«¿Sí?»

«Que yo era tan salvaje y mal educado como tú…»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Entonces, respondí que prefería ser lo que soy a ser una pija y un bicho como ella»

«Vaya…sabes hablarle a las chicas tú, eh…»

«Después…ella me dijo que tú habías dejado de madurar cuando me tuviste. Volví a decirle que prefería eso a tener una revista como madre»

«Buena contestación…Espera, ¿una revista?»

Como única respuesta, Henry se levantó y fue a buscar una revista sobre la mesa del salón. Se la dio.

«Su madre es la jefa de esta revista»

Emma miró la portada donde aparecía una magnífica pelirroja vestida de esmoquin y fumando un cigarrillo, y arriba el título «El mito de la androginia: ¿tendencia?» Entonces se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano

«¡Pero claro, de ahí me sonaba su cara! Vi una de sus entrevistas en una revista, estaba su foto»

«Super» gruñó el

«Ahora entiendo lo del palacio donde viven»

«Para lo que le sirve…»

«Entonces, ¿le has hecho comer tu puré?»

«¡Fue ella la que empezó! Me tiró el puré, yo repliqué con los guisantes. Ella continuó con un yogurt. Después, se formó el caos en la cafetería. Creo que también recibí zumo de naranja, pero no estoy seguro de dónde vino»

«Ya veo…¿Sabes que ha estado mal, verdad?»

«¡Ella empezó! ¡No me iba a dejar insultar sin hacer nada!»

«Lo sé. Es por eso que no voy a castigarte más que el director. Comprendo que hayas querido defenderte y que sin sus puyas, nada habría pasado. Pero no comprendo, ¿por qué no se lo contaste al director? La habría castigado a ella y no a ti»

«…»

«Espera…¿No me digas que te gusta?»

«¿Qué? ¡No!»

«Oh, ok…Porque no me veía en comidas de familia con su madre» Henry esbozó una sonrisa «¿Has acabado la redacción?»

«Sí»

«Bien. Postre y luego a la habitación»

«¡Hey, habías dicho nada de castigo! Teníamos que subir de nivel esta noche»

«Chico, quizás yo sea guay, pero no hay que exagerar tampoco»

Ella le guiñó un ojo y Henry no pudo sino sonreír. Raramente le guardaba rencor a su madre, y cuando así era, no era por mucho tiempo. Quitó la mesa y, según lo acordado, se dirigió a su habitación. Y en lugar de jugar una partida con su madre, se hundió en la lectura de una novela policíaca.

* * *

El trayecto había sido sino una cascada de juramentos y otras lindeces contra la bella rubia. Tantos reproches que hicieron que Regina, al llegar a su casa, casi se quedara sin saliva. Concluyó su perorata con un «¡Esto no quedará así!» antes de que Evelyn, cansada, subiera a su habitación y se encerrara para escribir su redacción.

¿Por dónde comenzar? Era inútil mentir, estaba segura de que, por su parte, Henry redactaría la verdad. Y la verdad era que había sido ella la que había comenzado la pelea. ¿Cómo darle la vuelta a la situación sin pasar por un gran bicho?

Pensó en las palabras de Henry _…¿Tienes que ser obligatoriamente tan mala?...Prefiero ser lo que soy a una zorra egoísta y narcisista, que desprecia a todo y todo el mundo. No tienes amigos, Evelyn, solo a personas alrededor que te utilizan a ti y a tu dinero._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, y pronto dejo de ver las líneas que estaba escribiendo por culpa de su empañada visión. Cuando tocaron a la puerta, se enjugó rápidamente las lágrimas y recobró su contención. Su sonrisa se marchitó cuando vio que no era su madre sino Granny.

«Señorita…Tu madre ha tenido que marcharse a la oficina»

«Lo sospechaba…» suspiró Evelyn

«Me ha pedido que vigile que hagas tus deberes y que comas»

«Bien»

Y ante la carita de la adolescente, Granny se aceró

«¿Algo va mal, cariño?»

Evelyn sonrió al sentir los labios de la anciana sobre su frente. Granny era lo más parecido a una abuela, más que cualquier otra. Su verdadera abuela, la madre de su madre, estaba constantemente de viaje. Embajadora de los Estados Unidos en el extranjero, pasaba muy poco a ver a su hija y menos aún a su nieta.

A veces, se preguntaba si su madre había sentido lo que ella sentía cuando su madre pasaba días, fines de semana enteros en su trabajo sin verla. Cada vez que veía una película donde la abuela era una mujer generosa y cariñosa, cambiaba de canal. Las únicas señales de afección que le daba su abuela se limitaban a cheques enviados desde las cuatro puntas del mundo por su cumpleaños y Navidad.

En 12 años de vida, Evelyn no había visto a su abuela sino ocho veces…y nunca más de dos días seguidos.

Granny había sido el ama de llaves de la familia desde que su madre, Regina, era pequeña. Ella cuidaba a su madre cuando su abuela no estaba. Después cuando Regina quedó embarazada, le pidió a Granny que fuera a trabajar para ella. Lo que convino a la anciana, ya que no tenía una pensión abundante y podía continuar trabajando por un salario más que generoso a la vez que era alojada y alimentada en una hermosa mansión.

Además, aunque Evelyn tenía una tía, le gustaba llamar a la nieta de Granny «Tía Rub» la cual pasaba de vez en cuando los fines de semana en casa con ella.

«¿Entonces? ¿Me cuentas?»

«Es complicado, Granny»

«Tengo todo el tiempo»

* * *

Emma estaba echada en el sofá, cambiando de canal sin interés evidente en ninguno. No dejaba de pensar en su hijo y en sus palabras. Aunque era fuerte, no dejaba de ser un niño que necesitaba a una madre más que a una amiga.

Su mirada se deslizó suavemente de la pantalla al montón de revistas que había sobre la mesita. Entonces suspiró y tomó la primera de arriba, _Elixir._ Suspiró antes de enderezarse, coger su Tablet y teclear en la pantalla «Regina Mills-Elixir»

Una veintena de artículos se abrieron y Emma pinchó en uno cualquiera. Entonces observó la foto de la bella morena. Porque sí, aunque era dueña de una arrogancia sin límite, había que reconocer que esa mujer tenía un carisma endiablado.

Emma sonrió y acarició con la yema de su índice la foto, delineando los contornos de su rostro

«¿Quién es usted, señora Mills…?» murmuró

* * *

Cuando Regina regresó a casa, la calma y la penumbra le indicaron que todo el mundo ya dormía. Sin embargo, no era tan tarde y había hecho todo lo posible para volver antes y hablar con su hija de lo que había pasado en el instituto.

Dejó sus cosas, se quitó los zapatos antes de subir los escalones que la conducían a la habitación de su hija. Suspiró y abrió la puerta suavemente. En su cama King size, Evelyn parecía dormir. Regina se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, y acaricio los cabellos de su hija. Enarbolaba una expresión tan apacible, tan amable….Hubiera querido saber lo que realmente había pasado ese mediodía, pero ella estaba ahí, en silencio, admirando a su hija que, a medida que iba creciendo, se parecía cada vez más a su padre.

Se acostó a su lado, no lo había hecho hacía siglos. Suspiró de felicidad al estrechar a su hija en sus brazos, pegada a su espalda.

«Fue mi culpa, ¿sabes?» murmuró la pequeña

Regina se sobresaltó apenas

«¿De verdad?»

«Lo insulté, mamá» Regina frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario «Soy mala»

«¿Por qué dices eso?» preguntó dulcemente Regina

«Es verdad. Él dijo que soy mala, malcriada, zorra y un verdadero bicho»

Regina fulminaba en su interior: nadie tenía el derecho de decirle eso a su hija. Ese mocoso lo iba a pagar.

«Eso es absoluta…»

«Es verdad. Soy realmente mala en la escuela»

Regina entonces se tensó…Ya no entendía. Su hija siempre había sido la mejor alumna, la más distinguida y, pensaba ella, la más querida. Evelyn se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara y Regina, en la penumbra, distinguió una delgada línea brillante…Su hija lloraba.

«Oh, cariño…Dime lo que va mal»

«Él tiene razón…Ese chico, Henry. Dijo que yo no tenía amigos, que simplemente me hablaban porque era rica, que se aprovechaban de mí»

«¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho ese chico? ¿De verdad?»

«Sí, y tiene razón. Yo lo sabía…Pero prefería no verlo, y mentirme a mí misma. He sido mala con él, como soy mala con muchos….Y fui yo quien comenzó con la comida, él solo se defendió» Evelyn lo sabía, aun en la oscuridad podía sentir la mirada de su madre sobre ella «¿Estás enfadada?»

Regina guardó silencio un momento antes de apretar el abrazo y pegar a su hija contra ella

«Lo siento, cariño. ¿Soy yo? ¿Es porque estoy demasiado ausente que te vengas en clase?»

«No lo sé…Pero prometo no hacerlo más, te prometo cambiar»

Regina estaba llorando: había dejado de lado a su hija, totalmente. En realidad, la conocía muy poco. Su trabajo se había superpuesto a todo, pensaba que su hija lo comprendía, que se adaptaría…Pero se olvidaba a veces de que tras ese aire de chica grande, aún solo era una niña de doce años que se ponía sobre sus hombros muchas responsabilidades.

«Te prometo que yo también voy a cambiar, Evie…Estar más presente, más a la escucha. No debes sentirte sola, no más»

Y tras un momento de silencio y algunos sollozos, Evelyn murmuró

«Me vas a castigar, ¿eh?»

«No sería una buena madre si no lo hiciera. Solo me pregunto…¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora si lo sentías desde hace algún tiempo?»

«Es por él, ese chico. Ha sido el primero, y el único, en decirme la verdad, en plantarme la realidad en la cara. Y ¿sabes? Me defendió delante del director. Cuando confesé, él también se culpó…»

«Ya veo…» De repente, tuvo un pensamiento para la madre del chico, y para la manera en que la había tratado, a ella y a su hijo «Telefonearé a la señorita Swan para disculparme»

Después, se durmieron las dos, esperando recomenzar desde cero al día siguiente, ya fuera con Henry o incluso con Emma.

* * *

 **Se me olvidó decir en el primer capítulo que la relación entre Emma y Henry se va a parecer mucho a la de madre e hijo de Las chicas Gilmore, dicho por la propia Sedgie. Y bueno, Regina ya hemos visto a quién se parece.**


	3. Tregua

**Tregua**

El día siguiente estuvo marcado de buenas resoluciones por parte de cada uno de los adolescentes: por un lado, Henry, que tenía que excusarse por sus duras palabras ante Evelyn, por otro, esta última que debía entonar su _mea culpa_. Regina también estaba bien decidida a pedir disculpas por su aspereza ante Emma a la que apenas conocía, pero a la que ya había juzgado sin ni siquiera escucharla.

«Hoy te llevo a clase yo» dijo Regina durante el desayuno

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí»

«Pero…¿Tu trabajo?»

«No pasará nada porque llegue una hora más tarde. Debo pedirle disculpas a la señorita Swan. No tolero la injustica y mucho menos si viene de mí. Ayer me dejé llevar»

«Pensé de verdad que iban a llegar a las manos» concedió Evelyn recordando la discusión

«Por eso. No quiero dar una la mala impresión a una persona que además acaba de llegar a la ciudad. Valgo más que eso»

«¿Por qué te preocupa lo que ella pueda pensar?» dijo descuidadamente Evelyn mientras picoteaba sus cereales

«Porque todas las opiniones cuentan, sabes. En este mundo, cada cosa que se dice, un día sale a la luz. Bastaría para que esa señorita Swan se enteré de quién soy y me haga mala prensa. No necesito eso, y _Elixir_ , tampoco»

Evelyn entonces sonrió: a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, su madre todavía y siempre pensaba en su revista

«Por supuesto…Y yo debo disculparme con Henry»

«Cierto, pero no olvides que él también te dijo cosas muy duras»

«Pero palabras que reflejan la verdad»

«Pero hay otras maneras de decirlo y hacerlo comprender. Y una batalla de comida no es ciertamente la mejor de las maneras»

«Sí…» murmuró ella recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior

«Y hablando de eso, ¿has acabado tu redacción?»

«Sí. Granny la he leído por las faltas»

Regina sonrió, ella siempre podía contar con Granny en su ausencia, cosa que últimamente se daba mucho. Pero había tomado una buena decisión: estar más presente para su hija y responder a sus expectativas.

«Venga, date prisa»

* * *

Evelyn acababa de entregarle su redacción al director. Al enterarse de que Henry aún no había llegado, ella aprovechó para contarle lo que había pasado. Teniendo en cuenta la buena fe de la niña y su irreprochable expediente escolar, el director no le puso ninguna sanción, sino simplemente le dio un consejo: que fuera a hablar con Henry y suavizara las cosas.

Y es lo que hizo. Lo encontró cerca de su casillero, hablando con un pelirrojo alto

«Hey…» Los dos chicos se giraron y la miraron sin decir una palabra. Ella se sintió incómoda «Yo…¿Puedo hablar contigo? ¿A solas?»

Arthur se giró hacia Henry y le hizo una señal con la cabeza

«Ok, bien, bah…Te espero…más allá» Y mientras él se alejaba, Henry se quedó mirando a la chica

«Escucha…No sé por dónde comenzar, yo…nunca antes me había disculpado»

«No me digas…»

«…»

«¿Quieres que te ayude? Me disculpo» La chica lo miró, incrédula «Por lo que te dije. No tenía que hablarte de aquella manera. Y te pido disculpas por la comida en tu pelo»

Evelyn sonrió

«Tenías razón…en lo que me dijiste»

«Quizás, pero no tenía que decirlo de esa manera, lo siento»

«Yo…Yo también lo siento por lo que dije de ti y de tu madre, no tenía derecho. Sinceramente…lo dije porque…»

«Yo había sido malo contigo»

«No, porque habías sido sincero. Por primera vez, desde que estoy aquí, has sido el único en decirme la verdad. Y no lo pude soportar porque todo el mundo….me miente o es amable conmigo por interés»

«Lo siento por ti, de verdad»

«Yo también siento lo de la comida, y por ese castigo que nos llevamos. Por cierto, he ido a ver al director, y le he dicho la verdad. Ha sido comprensivo»

«Ok entonces»

«¿Y si empezamos de cero, ok?» ella le tendió la mano «Hola, soy Evelyn. Evelyn Mills. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres nuevo?»

Henry arqueó una ceja, divertido, pero le siguió el juego

«Henry Swan. Sí, vengo de Maine»

«Oh, interesante»

Al estrecharse la mano, estallaron en carcajadas los dos. Finalmente, Henry había encontrado una aliada en ese mundo hostil, mientras que, por primera vez, Evelyn había encontrado una persona que era sincera con ella.

* * *

Emma había cogido el turno de la mañana. Pocos clientes, pero, en una semana de trabajo, se había podido quedar con los habituales: en la mesa cinco, había una pareja, bastante joven, que todas las mañanas se tomaban un café y bollería antes de ir a clase. En la mesa ocho, un hombre mayor, viudo, que leía su periódico mientras se comía una magdalena con arándanos y un café negro. Después, en la mesa tres, siempre la misma mujer rubia con gafas, seguramente una ejecutiva a juzgar por su traje chaqueta y su maletín.

«Hey Em'…¿Te tomas tu descanso?»

Emma echó un vistazo a su reloj

«En cinco minutos, Jerry» A continuación, ella tomó una carta antes de dirigirse a una nueva mesa donde una persona, escondida tras un gran periódico, se encontraba «Buenos días. Tome la car…» se detuvo cuando el periódico bajó para dejar aparecer a «¿Señorita Mills?»

La bella morena entonces se enderezó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa educada

«Buenos días, señorita Swan»

«Oh, euh…¿Qué hace aquí?»

«Quería verla»

«¿A mí? Pero, ¿cómo se ha enterado de dónde trabajo?»

Regina arqueó una ceja

«Tengo mis recursos. ¿Podemos hablar cinco minutos?»

Emma se quitó rápidamente su delantal y se sentó en el sitio libre frente a Regina y se rehízo raudamente su cola de caballo.

«¡Hey, Em'!»

«¡Me tomo mi descanso, Jerry!» gritó ella, haciendo sobresaltarse a Regina «Lo siento» dijo con un crispada sonrisa «¿Qué…qué quiere de mí?»

Se dio cuenta de la repentina incomodidad de la bella morena que carraspeó antes de hablar

«Quería excusarme por las palabras que le dije ayer»

«Oh…¿De verdad? Pero…»

«Mi hija me ha explicado lo que de verdad pasó»

«Henry también»

«Oh…Entonces debe saber que…mi fogosidad me impulsó a decir cosas totalmente fuera de lugar. Le pido disculpas»

«Disculpas aceptadas. Puedo comprender que usted simplemente quería proteger a su hija, como yo al mío» Regina le sonrió débilmente «Le pedí a Henry que le pidiera disculpas a su hija»

«Evelyn me ha prometido hacer lo mismo hoy»

«Entonces, mejor que mejor… Está bien lo que acaba bien» dijo divertida Emma

«Cierto. No sé si usted sabe quién soy, pero…»

«Oh, lo sé. En fin, no lo sabía hasta que mi hijo me metió en las narices su revista»

«Ya veo»

«¿Sabe? Que usted sea rica y célebre o una sencilla habitante de Nueva York, no cambia nada, por lo menos para mí» Regina entones se puso recta, frunciendo el ceño «No me malinterprete. Es genial lo que usted es y a veces leo su revista, pero…solo quería decirle que eso no cambia nada para mí. Acepto sus disculpas porque usted es la madre de Evelyn, no porque sea una reputada mujer de negocios»

Emma entonces la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Regina suspiró ruidosamente

«Cosa que la honra»

«¿Le sirvo algo?»

Regina dobló el periódico antes de levantarse

«No, gracias, tengo que irme a trabajar»

Y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Emma la llamó

«Yo…Espero que ahora todo vaya bien…con nuestros hijos, quiero decir»

«Mi hija no tiene ningún interés en hacerle nada a su hijo. Si hay algún problema, definitivamente no vendrá de parte de ella» dijo con aire altanero, antes de marcharse sin darse la vuelta.

Emma hizo una mueca, tenía que conformarse con eso. Regina Mills seguramente solo era capaz de eso.

Sonrió entonces: esa mujer tenía un endiablado temperamento y un carácter enérgico, aunque una belleza, glacial sí, pero cautivadora.

* * *

«¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a decir qué ha pasado con la Glacial o no?» preguntó Arthur entre puñado y puñado de papas fritas

«No hay nada. Solo hemos aclarado las cosas»

«¿Sin historias de guisantes o puré?» dijo divertido el pelirrojo

«Sin eso. Creo que hemos empezado desde cero»

«¿De verdad, tío? ¿Quieres decir que te has hecho su amigo?»

«No sé si somos amigos…pero en todo caso enemigos ya no»

«Ya es algo, sobre todo si es con la Glacial»

«¡Deja de llamarla así!» protestó Henry «No es Glacial, es una incomprendida»

«¿Ahora la defiendes? Te recuerdo que te tiró su comida encima»

«Para mí eso ya es pasado»

Arthur suspiró

«Si no es tan fría como aparenta…¿Puedes conseguirme una cita con ella?»

Henry hizo una mueca

«¿Hablas en serio? No hace un minuto, la llamabas glacial»

«Sí, pero…Nunca he tenido un compañero que de verdad fuera amigo de ella, entonces…»

«No te arreglaré nada con ella…no ahora, en todo caso»

«Hey, ¿vienes a la salida de mañana?»

«¿Qué salida?»

«Ah, mierda, has llegado a mitad de curso, seguramente no tengas la autorización para salir»

«¿Qué autorización? ¿Y qué salida?»

«Todos los años, salimos a Staten Island durante el fin de semana. Pero, si no tienes el papel…»

«¿Dónde se pide?»

Henry no podía perderse tal ocasión. Tenía que conseguir ese ese papel, pues, lo sabía, su madre no se opondría. ¡Solo era una formalidad, pero tenía que hacerlo!

Sin esperar, se dirigió a la secretaría para retirar el formulario de autorización parental. Y aunque la señora le dijo que ya era demasiado tarde, él cogió el papel y corrió a la clase del señor Gold.

«¡Señor Gold!»

«Henry Swan, hay maneras más apropiadas de entrar en un aula»

«Perdón»

«¿Qué quieres?»

«Quería hablarle de la salida de mañana»

Gold arqueó una ceja antes de subirse sus gafas sobre la nariz

«Oh, sí, ya veo. Evidentemente, no has sido avisado»

«He conseguido la autorización, solo hace falta que mi madre firme»

«Pero, las pedí hace una semana. Tenía que tenerlas para llevar la cuenta»

«Pero Ryan no está y su hermano nos ha dicho que no vendrá. ¡Podría ocupar su plaza!»

Estupefacto por el aplomo del joven, puso una expresión de sorpresa

«Veo que has pensado en todo. Salvo que necesito la autorización antes de partir»

«Si llamo a mi madre para que venga a firmarla, ¿habrá algún problema?»

Gold miró al adolescente cuya determinación rozaba el límite del respeto, después suspiró

«Claro»

«¡Gracias!» dijo alegremente el adolescente saliendo del aula. Se dirigió a los primeros baños que encontró, se metió dentro y llamó a su madre

«¿Ma?»

 _«¿Y ahora qué? ¿A quién le has tirada las legumbres esta vez?»_

«Nada que ver. Necesitaría que te pasaras por aquí»

 _«¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero, ¡estoy en el trabajo!»_

«¿Podrías acabar antes esta tarde y venir a buscarme?»

 _«¿Qué ocurre?»_

«Mañana hay una salida escolar, todo el fin de semana, y necesito que firmes la autorización. Si no lo haces antes de que acaben las clases, no podré ir»

Algunos minutos de silencio más tarde y un suspiro que Henry distinguió al otro lado de la línea

 _«Ok, ok. ¿A qué hora acabas?»_

Henry entonces sonrió…Su madre no podía negarse.

* * *

Al final de las clases, Henry esperaba pacientemente a su madre. Mirando sin cesar su reloj, estaba de los nervios.

«¿Qué haces?»

Henry se sobresaltó al ver a Evelyn, con su mochila a la espalda

«Espero a mi madre»

«¿No tomas normalmente el autobús?»

«Sí, pero necesito que ella…Espera, ¿cómo sabes que cojo el autobús?»

Evelyn frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada

«Y…y tú, ¿a dónde vas así?»

«A clases de piano»

«Oh, guay…»

Ella se sentó a su lado

«Y tú, ¿tocas algún instrumento?»

«No…Bueno, lo intenté con la batería, pero no gustó a los vecinos» dijo divertido

«Ya veo…»

«Y tú, no coges el autobús, supongo…»

«No. ¿Y cómo que _tú supones_?»

«Bueno, me he dicho que con la madre que tienes, debes tener chofer con limusina, ¿no?»

Evelyn hizo una mueca.

«¿La madre que tengo?»

«Oh, ya sabes…Es rica, ¿no?»

«¿Y por qué sería eso un problema?»

«Bah, nunca he dicho que lo fuera» dijo él rascándose la nuca «En fin, si piensas que es algo negativo…»

«No, no, lo siento. Soy yo que estoy muy sensible con el tema, perdón. Y para contestar a tu pregunta: sí, tengo un chofer, pero no una limusina, solo es un Mercedes»

«Tampoco está mal» sonrió él

«De hecho, esta tarde no puedo darte clases…»

«Oh…no es grave»

Evelyn entonces se quedó mirándolo

«¿Me escondes algo?»

«¿Eh?»

«Desvías la mirada. Cuando la gente miente, siempre desvía la mirada. ¿Entonces?»

Él carraspeó y la miró

«Hemos decidido empezar de cero, ¿no?»

«Es lo que dijimos, sí»

«Entonces, voy a ser franco contigo: no necesito clases particulares»

«¿Ah no? ¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Lo que en este momento estamos dando en clase, yo ya lo estudié el año pasado con mi abuela»

«¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me mentiste?»

«No lo sé…Quería que todo saliera bien. Quería tener amigos»

«Así que te has reído bien de mí…» dijo Evelyn mirando el horizonte

«No era el objetivo buscado»

«Eso quiere decir que eres mi principal competidor »

«¿Perdón?»

«Por la clasificación general. Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces seguramente serás uno de los mejores alumnos del trimestre próximo. No puedo perder mi primer puesto»

«Espera, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Seguimos…seguimos siendo amigos o no?»

«Somos rivales»

«…»

«Pero, sin embargo, podemos llevarnos bien» dijo ella con una medio sonrisa que, no obstante, no tranquilizó a Henry. Pensaba que todo estaba arreglado, si lo hubiera sabido, se habría callado.

«Mi chofer está allí. Hasta mañana Henry. ¿Vienes a Staten Island?»

«Sí, si mi madre decide llegar»

Ella le sonrió

«Hasta mañana»

Ella subió en un viejo Mercedes de colección antes de desaparecer. Henry entonces suspiró antes de mirar una vez más su teléfono…su madre se retrasaba. Observaba la salida de los profesores, esperando que Gold no se fuera aún

Cuando escuchó finalmente el ruido metálico característico del motor de su madre, finalmente suspiró. Emma salió disparada del coche y corrió hacia su hijo, sin aliento

«¡Estoy aquí, estoy aquí!»

«¿Qué estabas haciendo?»

«Había tanto tráfico que ya no sabía qué hacer. ¡Sinceramente voy a tener que plantearme coger el metro en esta endiablada ciudad! No es demasiado tarde, ¿no?»

«¡No, firma!»

Él le tendió el papel que ella apenas recorrió con la mirada

«Entonces, ¿de qué se va esto?»

«Una salida de todo el fin de semana a Staten Island. Vamos a dormir en un albergue y todo…»

«Super. Toma»

Él se lo arrancó de las manos y saltó del banco

«¡Ahí está Gold, ya vuelvo!»

Siguió a su hijo con la mirada hasta verlo llegar a la altura de un hombre de mediana edad, bastante delgado, con un bastón. Lo vio darle el papel a ese hombre, después volver minutos más tarde, mientras el hombre subía en su coche.

«Di, parece tan amable como la puerta de una prisión»

«Es mi tutor. A él tenía que darle la autorización»

«¿Todo bien?»

«Todo bien. Salimos mañana a las diez»

«Entonces, hay que hacerte la mochila»

«No hay prisa. ¿Pizza esta noche?»

«¿Otra vez?»

«Chino, entonces…»

«¡De acuerdo con el chino!» lo agarró por el cuello y lo atajo hacia ella

«¡Mamáaaa!»

«¿Qué? ¡No te voy a ver en dos días!»

* * *

Cuando Regina volvió esa noche, se encontró, como de costumbre a esa hora tardía, sola. Granny seguramente fregaba los últimos platos mientras que Evelyn ya estaría en su habitación.

Suspiró: era más fácil hacer las promesas que mantenerlas. Así que subió despacio los escalones que la llevaban a la habitación de su hija. La luz bajo la ranura de la puerta le decía que su hija aún no estaba dormida. Tocó antes de abrir la puerta con delicadeza.

«¿Eve?»

«¿Sí?»

Regina se acercó entonces y se sentó en el borde de la cama donde su hija estaba recostada, leyendo un libro de Julio Verne, su autor favorito.

« _De la Tierra a la Luna_ …» suspiró Regina leyendo el título del libro «¿No los has leído ya?»

«Sí, dos veces. Pero definitivamente prefiero _La vuelta al mundo en 80 días_ , la historia es más atractiva»

«Entonces, ¿por qué continuas leyendo este?»

«Porque lo he comenzado» dijo Evelyn, como si fuera algo evidente. Cerró el libro antes de mirar a su madre «¿Has hablado con la madre de Henry Swan?»

«Sí. Trabaja en un Diner's…No muy potable para la clase del barrio»

Evelyn suspiró: su madre no podía evitarlo. Y repentinamente, tuvo un flash: ¿acaso actuaba ella así con sus compañeros de clase? Todo lo que Henry le había dicho era verdad, pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto.

«¿Eve? ¿Estás bien?»

«Huh…Sí, perdón. ¿Y qué te dijo ella?»

«Nada. Me ha escuchado. Realmente es…extraña esa mujer. No sé si todos los que vienen del interior son así, pero…»

«No puedes evitarlo, ¿eh?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Criticar a la gente»

«Pero Eve…»

«Probablemente es diferente a nosotras, pero no necesariamente inferior. Comprendo a Henry cuando dice que mirando a todo el mundo desde arriba, al final, se acaba por no ver de verdad a las personas…»

«¿Qué te ha dado de repente? ¿Por qué estás tan arisca? Nunca me has levantado la voz…»

«Perdón, pero…»

«Creo que esta salida del fin de semana te hará muy bien» Se levantó y se puso el pelo en su sitio «Bien, hora de dormir, no vaya a ser que mañana pierdas el barco»

«Sí, mamá»

«Buenas noches, cariño» dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente

«Buenas noches»

Regina salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a una Evelyn frustrada y enfadada. Su madre le había prometido que las cosas cambiarían…Llevaría más tiempo de lo previsto.

* * *

«¡Mamá, vamos a llegar tarde!» gritó Henry tragándose rápidamente su última tortita

«¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Qué morro, mi único día libre!»

Emma terminaba de ponerse su top

«¡Oh, mamáaaaaaaaa, es asqueroso!»

«¡Venga, deja de comportarte como una vieja cascarrabias! ¡Algún día verás a mujeres desnudas!»

«¡Mamá!»

«¡En todo caso, no antes de los 18!»

«¡Mamá!»

«¡Y no en Internet!»

«¡MAMÁ!»

«Ok, ok, era broma…Por Internet…» murmuró antes de coger la chaqueta «Venga, te llevo en coche»

«¿En coche? Pero, ¿Y el tráfico?»

«Na…No te preocupes, aún es temprano»

«¿Estás segura? Si pierdo el barco, no te hablaré en toda mi vida, ¿lo sabes, no?»

Emma lo miró antes de suspirar

«Ok. Vamos en metro. No deseo estar enfadada con mi hijo por el resto de mis días»

Él sonrió y cogió su mochila

* * *

«Marco, yo llevo a Evelyn esta mañana»

Cuando Regina tomó el volante, el anciano frunció el ceño

«Muy bien, señora»

«¿Mamá?» dijo asombrada Evelyn al subir en el coche «Pero…»

«Yo te llevo, sube» la niña no protestó «Les he dado el día libre a Marco y a Granny» encendió el motor y abandonaron la mansión

«¿Y tú?»

«Como tú no estarás, me las apañaré muy bien sola, aún sé cocinar»

«Hace mucho tiempo que no me has cocinado»

Regina frunció el ceño

«Es verdad. Debería hacerlo más a menudo. Cuando vuelvas, te haré mi famosa tata de manzana»

«¿Tu famosa tarta de manzana? Granny también sabe hacerla» dijo en tono desafío

«Oh, pero la mía es mucho mejor»

«Quiero creerte…Mientras, las de Granny son muy buenas»

* * *

Henry estaba de los nervios, subiéndose por las paredes de impaciencia. El metro que habían decidido coger no solo estaba a reventar sino….bloqueado en el raíl.

Impotente, Emma no podía hacer nada: volver sobre sus pasos hasta su casa llevaría demasiado tiempo y no llegarían hasta el barco. No, deberían armarse de paciencia y rezar para que el metro se pusiera en marcha lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Evelyn se revolvía en su asiento. Golpeaba su frente contra el cristal de la ventanilla del coche: estaban atrapadas en mitad del tráfico, Regina no había previsto los embotellamientos en un sábado por la mañana.

Regina no se atrevía a decir una palabra: sabía que esa salida era muy importante para su hija y se preguntaba si Marco, al encontrarse en su lugar, se hubiera anticipado o cogido ese camino…

Se culpaba a sí misma y cada cierto tiempo echaba ojeadas a su hija que no soltaba prenda. Podía sentir su decepción, pues, salvo milagro, no llegarían a tiempo antes de que el ferry partiera.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al puerto, corriendo hasta el embarcadero, solo pudieron ver el barco alejándose…Regina, jadeante, apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras que Evelyn miraba con desesperación el barco marchándose a lo lejos, sin poder hacer nada. La decepción era grande, había esperado tanto ese fin de semana lejos de la prisión de soledad de su casa…

«¡Mierrrrrdaaaa!»

Frunció el ceño mientras se giraba y veía llegar corriendo a Henry y a su madre, echando pestes. Emma se sujetaba el vientre, asaltada por pinchazos, mientras que Henry veía el barco en el horizonte alejarse con sus sueños de evasión.

«Henry…Cariño, lo siento, lo siento de verdad» dijo Emma, poniéndose de rodillas delante de su hijo, sus manos sobre sus hombros «Sé lo importante que era esta salida para ti y los esfuerzos que hiciste para conseguirla, lo siento»

Henry enarbolaba una triste sonrisa

«No es tu culpa. Yo insistí para que cogiéramos el metro. Si hubiéramos hecho como tú decías, si hubiéramos cogido el coche…»

«…estarían como nosotras» completó Evelyn, captando la atención de los Swan «Habrían estado atrapados como nosotras en el embotellamiento»

Emma entonces se enderezó, se quitó el polvo de sus rodillas

«Entonces, también ustedes…han perdido el barco»

«Exacto» respondió sobriamente Regina. En ese momento su teléfono sonó y ella se apartó para responder

«Bueno, solo podemos volver…¡Te prometo darte un día sin igual!»

«No estás obligada mamá…»

«Sí, sí, quiero hacerlo. Entonces…¿cine, parque de atracciones, cochinadas para comer y videojuegos a mansalva?»

Henry no pudo sino sonreír ante ese programa que haría las delicias de cualquier adolescente

«Ok» Evelyn, envidiosa, sonrió tímidamente ante esa complicidad.

«Eve…Tengo que volver al despacho, me necesitan» dijo Regina, con prisas

«¿Vuelvo a casa?»

«Le he dado el día a Granny»

«¡Pero, soy lo bastante grande para quedarme sola en casa!» protestó la niña

«¡No es negociable! ¡Voy a buscarte una canguro!»

De repente, un carraspeo llamó la atención de las dos

«Si se me permite…Yo…hoy es mi día libre y tengo a Henry, así que…puedo cuidar de su hija si usted quiere»

Regina arqueó una ceja

«¿De verdad? ¿Quiere cuidar a mi hija?»

«No me molesta en absoluto, ¿eh, Henry?»

La adolescente no dijo nada, pero se encogió de hombros. Regina entonces miró a su hija.

«¿Qué piensas tú?»

Evelyn resopló

«Hubiera preferido estar sola en casa, pero…tendrá que ser, creo»

«Genial entonces…¿Está bien, no? Tómese su tiempo y venga a buscarla cuando pueda. Y si por casualidad hay algún contratiempo, bueno, ella tiene sus cosas con ella y yo tengo sitio para que duerma…solo…por si acaso»

Regina suspiró: aunque era una madre algo ausente, la idea de dejar a su hija con una casi desconocida no le gustaba. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era impensable que su hija se quedara sola todo el día o incluso la tarde: ¿quién sabe lo que podía pasar? Se inclinó hacia la hija

«Cariño…si no hay ningún problema, entonces…de acuerdo. Vas a ir a casa de la señorita Swan y…»

«Llámeme Emma» dijo con una sonrisa la bella rubia

Regina le lanzó una mirada de soslayo antes de volver a su hija

«Si tienes el menor contratiempo, llámame»

Evelyn sonrió, dejando que su madre la besara en la frente antes de dirigirse hacia Emma y Henry, este último la acogió con una ligera sonrisa contrariada.

«¡Bien, vámonos muchachos!» Cogió a cada niño de un hombro y los condujo hacia la boca de metro ante la mirada de Regina que salía de su contemplación ante una nueva llamada.


	4. Un alocado día

**Un alocado día**

Evelyn no se encontraba muy cómoda en el metro, la gente se chocaba unos con otros. Al ver su notable incomodidad, Henry se acercó a ella

«¿Todo bien? ¿Has cogido el metro antes?»

Evelyn lo fusiló con una oscura mirada

«Evidentemente, ¡qué te crees!»

«Hey, chicos, vamos a tener que hacer algunas compras antes de nuestro alocado día»

«Ok» dijo Henry

Una vez pasada la prueba del metro, Evelyn constató que el vehículo de los Swan era como ellos: raro y fuera de la norma

«¿Vamos a subir en eso? ¿Al menos camina?»

«¡Evidentemente! ¡Venga, arriba!» dijo alegremente Emma

Los niños se subieron en la parte de atrás y el viaje se hizo en silencio, cada uno de los niños mirando hacia fuera por su ventanilla. Cuando el coche fue aparcado en el parking, Emma fue a buscar un carrito al que invitó a Henry a subirse antes de comenzar una loca carrera, esquivando los coches. Evelyn arqueó una ceja, sorprendida, al ver no a una madre y su hijo, sino a dos adolescentes divirtiéndose alegremente. Le costaba pensar que pudiera existir esa clase de relación entre una madre y su hijo. Las de ella con su madre eran más anodinas, más convencionales. Pero por extraño que pareciera, se imaginaba teniendo una relación más excéntrica con su madre, si conseguía sacarla de su impenetrable carcasa de mujer de negocios.

«¡Evelyn, ven!» dijo Emma desde el otro lado del parking

* * *

«Entonces…Hemos comprado cosas para pasar una gran tarde de cine con palomitas y nubes. Vamos a poder hacer gran cantidad de queso a la parrilla, especial Swan» enumeró Emma sacando las bolsas de la compra.

«¿Qué es queso a la parrilla especial Swan?»

«Es queso a la parrilla con un ingrediente especial. Pero si te digo qué es, tendría que matarte al instante…» dijo ella apuntando una espátula de madera hacia ella «Y no queremos eso porque tu madre caería encima de mí y contrataría asesinos a sueldo» Evelyn entonces sonrió «Entonces…Henry, ¿podrías enseñarle la casa, eh? Mientras coloco la compra»

«Ok» dijo Henry invitando a Evelyn a seguirlo. Le enseñó el salón, el cuarto de baño de su madre, su habitación con su propio cuarto de baño, otra habitación de invitados que sería, si Regina no podía ir a buscarla, su habitación por esa noche.

«¿Son tuyos todos esos libros?» preguntó Evelyn observando la impresionante colección de libros que tenía Henry en su habitación

«Sí, me encanta leer»

Evelyn arqueó una ceja, sorprendida

« _La leyenda del Rey Arturo, Camelot, Merlín, el Mago_ …¿Te gusta las leyendas y la caballería?»

«Bastante, sí. Me gusta…la magia, pero no solo la que se encuentra en los libros de leyendas, sino también en cualquier otro libro donde las hazañas de los hombres podrían parecer como tal»

Evelyn se quedó impresionada, sin embargo no lo mostró

«A mí me gusta Julio Verne»

« _Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino_ es mi preferido» dijo Henry con una sonrisa

«El mío es _La vuelta al mundo en 80 días_ » intercambiaron una cómplice mirada: acababan de encontrar un premier terreno de entendimiento. Entonces se sentaron sobre la cama «¿Dónde está tu padre?»

Henry suspiró

«No lo conozco. Dejó a mi madre embarazada cuando ella tenía 17 años…Y cuando lo supo, huyó…Un completo caballero, eh…»

«Yo…Lo siento»

«No tienes por qué. Yo no lo hago. Se portó como un idiota con mi madre dejando que se las apañara sola todos estos años. Y desde que tuve edad para comprender, mi madre me lo explicó todo. Y cuando comprendí…me juré cuidar de ella, como nunca ningún hombre ha sabido hacerlo» Evelyn comprendía ahora la relación entre Henry y su madre, y ella lo envidiaba «Y tú…¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Por qué no ha podido hoy quedarse contigo?»

«Oh, por la única y sencilla razón de que no sé dónde está…Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía seis años»

«Oh…»

«Mi padre no soportó el tren de vida de mi madre. Cuando se conocieron, ellos querían vivir de romanticismo, de viajes y descubrimientos. Pero al terminar la facultad, cuando habían prometido tomarse un año sabático para descubrir el mundo, mi madre encontró un puesto en una empresa de marketing. Le prometía sin cesar a mi padre que harían todo lo que habían planeado…Pero más tarde. Mi padre de verdad amaba a mi madre, y ella también, creo. Así que se casaron…Y después ella se quedó embarazada ese mismo año. Paralelamente, el trabajo de corresponsal de mi padre comenzaba a tomar amplitud, así como la carrera de mi madre que acababa de crear _Elixir_ »

«Se atascó…»

«Más o menos. Una noche, mi padre exigió a mi madre que eligiera: su familia o su trabajo. Pero para ella, todo podía conciliarse. Pero había que rendirse a la evidencia, su trabajo se superponía a su vida familiar…no dejando casi lugar a su vida de pareja y muy poco a su papel de madre. Así que mi padre quiso el divorcio…Ella apenas lo retuvo»

«¿Y lo has vuelto a ver?»

«Recibo cartas de vez en cuanto, desde las cuatro esquinas del planeta. No sé gran cosa sobre él a no ser que se llama Daniel, que he heredado de él su pasión por los caballos. Tal vez lo vea una vez al año. No se queda un mes en el mismo país»

«¿Y tu madre nunca ha querido volver a casarse?»

«Tuvo una historia con otro hombre durante un año antes de que hiciera como mi padre y abandonara todo. Una pena, me gustaba, tenía un hijo de cinco años, Roland, era muy bueno…Eran buenos los dos. Pero mi madre lo estropeó todo otra vez. Y lo peor es que ella no cree que el problema venga de ella»

«Ya…Es una pena»

«¿Nunca se lo has reprochado a tu madre o a tu padre?»

«No. Mi padre, no siento nada por él, ni resentimiento ni cólera, simplemente lo ignoro. Y mi madre…elija lo que elija, estaré siempre a su lado, la apoyaré como nadie lo ha hecho, se lo debo. Por mi causa, ella no pudo estudiar lo que quería. Se hizo una adulta demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido»

«Ahora comprendo su comportamiento algo…infantil»

«Sí» dijo divertido Henry «Intenta disfrutar ahora que ya soy más grande y que podemos compartir muchas cosas juntos. Y venir aquí es un nuevo comienzo para los dos. Y tú, ¿cómo te llevas con tu madre?»

«Oh, nada que ver…Mi madre…Sé que me ama, haría cualquier cosa por mí, removería cielo y tierra…Pero su trabajo…La acapara totalmente. Ya ni sé cuándo fue nuestro último fin de semana juntas, en casa o yendo de compras. Sé que todo lo que tengo, es gracias a ella y sus esfuerzos para que tengamos un nivel de vida acomodada. Sé que debo estar agradecida de que se deslome para que yo viva bien. No debo ser egoísta diciéndole que no me gusta porque me doy cuenta de que, si ella pudiera, lo haría de otro modo. Ella no tuvo la infancia fácil que yo tengo. Tenemos una familia bastante…conflictiva»

Se miraron antes de estallar en risas

«Hey, chicos, ¿qué os parece este programa: bolera y cine?» dijo Emma pasando la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta

«¡Yeah!» dijo Henry

* * *

Evelyn nunca había vivido una comida tan atípica: Emma y Henry no dejaban de hablar, se divertirse ante la tarde que se avecinaba. Ella se divirtió cuando Emma comenzó un juego «la mejor cara de queso a la parrilla» con kétchup.

«Bien, vamos, si queremos hacer todo lo que hemos dicho, hay que espabilar. ¡A la bolera! Evelyn, ¿ya has jugado?»

«Nunca»

«¡Vamos a enseñarte!»

Poco tranquila, Evelyn, sin embargo, aceptó, diciéndose que era ahora o nunca. Sin embargo, ante el enorme centro de juegos, Evelyn repentinamente tuvo un momento de vacilación

«Euh…no estoy segura de esto»

«¡Venga, ya veras, es divertido!»

Emma la agarró por los hombros y la empujó

«Tres personas, dos niños»

Una vez puestos los zapatos, Henry se colocó al lado de Evelyn

«¿Entonces?»

«No es la última moda, pero…podría ser peor»

«Venga, chicos, ¡ustedes dos contra mí!»

«¡No tienes ninguna oportunidad!» dijo Henry orgullosamente

«¡Eso lo veremos!»

* * *

Encadenaron dos partidas seguidas. Evelyn, que al principio le había costado, acabó encontrado sus marcas y consiguió que de los cinco lanzamientos solo uno se marchara por el canalón. Muy orgullosa de ella, aunque su puntuación estaba lejos de la de Henry o Emma, se estaba divirtiendo, como raramente lo había hecho.

Al salir de la bolera, bajo las carcajadas al recordar los mejores momentos, fue interrumpida por la vibración de su teléfono

«¿Diga?»

 _«¿Cariño?»_

«¡Hola, mamá!»

 _«¿Qué tal todo?»_

«¡Super bien! Hemos comido especial de queso a la parrilla y ahora acabamos de salir de la bolera. ¡Es genial, un día deberíamos venir!»

 _«Oh…Entonces, muy bien…Aún tengo para al menos tres horas, cariño y…»_

«No importa, ahora vamos al cine» dijo alegre la adolescente

 _«Oh, ya veo…Muy bien»_

«Sí…»

 _«¿Sí?»_

«Sí, perdón. Yo…tengo que dejarte, vamos a subir al coche. Entonces, ¿hasta esta noche?»

 _«Sí, prometido, lo intentaré»_

A continuación, Evelyn subió al coche antes de comenzar a discutir para elegir la película.

«¿Entonces? ¿Ciencia ficción, romántica o terror?»

«¡Ciencia ficción!» dijo Henry

«¿Y tú, Eve?»

La joven se sorprendió. Solo su madre la llamaba así. Entonces sonrió

«Yo…me da igual»

«Ah no, tengo que agradar a todo el mundo, así que, ¿qué prefieres?»

«Ciencia ficción me va»

«Ok. Entonces…Tenemos… _El planeta de los simios 2_ …o _Los guardianes de la galaxia_ …o…»

«¡Los guardianes!» dijo traviesamente Henry

Y aunque Evelyn no tenía idea de qué iba esa película, no pudo sino acompañar su entusiasmo y votar también por esa película.

* * *

Regina estaba contrariada. No porque su asistente hubiera olvidado las pruebas de las fotos de la próxima portada del mes de octubre, no porque casi se hubiera quemado los labios con su café hirviendo, no porque aún le quedara dos horas antes de cerrar la portada y finalmente estar tranquila.

Estaba contrariada porque su hija, carne de su carne, parecía divertirse sin ella…Sí, Evelyn parecía estar pasando un maravilloso día en compañía de desconocidos. Y lo que la ponía más histérica es que sabía que no tendría tiempo en un futuro próximo para hacer lo mismo.

Echaba chispas al saber que su hija había aprendido a jugar a los bolos sin ser ella quien la enseñara. Le hubiera gustado compartir esos momentos con ella…Y no que los compartiera con una desconocida, ¡y encima que se lo estuviera pasando bien!

«¿Señora Mills? Los iluminadores han llegado»

«Hágalos pasar»

Tenía que acabar lo más rápido posible…Tenía que ir a por su hija, aunque eso incluyera que le contara su fabuloso día. Tenía que mostrarle a su hija que ella también podía disfrutar de ese fin de semana malogrado para pasar tiempo con ella, momentos agradables, divertidos y tiernos. Todo lo que esa mujer, esa…Swan estaba robándole»

¡Odiaba a esa mujer! La había encontrado ruda y grosera, maleducada y totalmente inmadura. ¿Cómo esa mujer podía tener un hijo?

A continuación sus pensamientos se desviaron a esa mujer para detallarla de arriba abajo: ropa visiblemente demasiado corta para ella, vergonzosamente apretada y llamativa. Sus rizos rubios la rejuvenecían más de lo necesario. ¿Qué edad podría tener? Era definitivamente más joven que ella, lo que significaba que tenía que haberse pasado su juventud criando a su hijo, prueba de su inmadurez.

Sí, detestaba a esa mujer….

* * *

Después de la película, el cansancio se hizo presente en los chicos y Emma les concedió entonces un fin de jornada más calmado en casa. Y mientras Emma veía las horas pasar, sospechaba que Evelyn cenaría con ellos esa noche. Y mientras preparaba la cena, los dos adolescentes estaban frente a la tele.

«Entonces…¿qué quieres hacer?»

«No sé. ¿Qué propones?»

Henry le pasó entones un mando

«¿Una partida?»

«¿Videojuego? ¿En serio?» dijo ella cruzando los brazos en su pecho

«Bah, ¿qué? ¿Tienes miedo a perder?»

«Me has machado en la bolera, ¿no te basta?»

«Hey, si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa…»

«No, vale por el juego. Te voy a dar una paliza»

«¿Caramelos?»

«Mi madre no me permite comerlos»

Emma aproximó una ensaladera llena de palomitas.

«No te matará coger algunas…»

Entonces él sonrió antes de encender la consola de videojuegos, bajo la mirada divertida de Emma.

Y cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Evelyn ni siquiera se sorprendió de que su madre aún no hubiera llegado. Emma le propuso llamarla para saber dónde estaba, y cuando su madre le dijo que aún tendría para una hora…Evelyn le dijo entonces que Emma le había propuesto que se quedara a dormir en su casa, y que había aceptado hasta que ella llegara.

Al sentir la amargura en la voz de su madre, Evelyn no lamentó su elección aunque hubiera preferido que su madre fuera a buscarla.

«Hey, ¿todo bien?» preguntó Emma entrando en la habitación que de momento era la de Evelyn «¿Aún no duermes?»

«No, aún tengo esperanza de que mi madre llegue de un momento a otro»

«Si llega, te prometo que te despierto» Evelyn se lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza «Tu madre realmente tiene suerte de tener una hija tan bonita, inteligente y talentosa como tú»

«Usted tiene a Henry»

«No se lo digas, pero lo cambiaría por ti»

Entonces ella rio

«Él tiene suerte de tener una madre como usted. Me he divertido mucho hoy, en todo caso, más que si me hubiera quedado en casa sola»

«Pues genial. Puedes venir cuando quieras. Habrá revancha en los bolos y en la carrera»

«¿Cree que se habrá molestado por que le haya ganado?»

«¡Es un chico! Y ser vencido por una niña…se le pasará» Sonrieron, después Emma la arropó, un gesto que sorprendió a Evelyn «Buenas noches»

Cuando los chicos estaban durmiendo, y Emma, echada en el sofá, haciendo zapping en la tele, tocaron a la puerta. Cuando saltó del sofá para ir a abrir, vio a Regina.

«¿Señora Mills?»

«Buenas noches. Yo…Sé que es tarde, pero…»

«Hace media hora que Evelyn se ha dormido»

«Oh…Yo…Esperaba que…»

«Voy a despertarla»

«Oh, no, no la despierte»

«Le prometí que lo haría en cuanto usted llegara»

«Pero…»

«Siempre mantengo mis promesas» Regina se sorprendió, pero no insistió más «Entre, voy a buscarla. Por cierto…¿cómo ha encontrado mi dirección?»

«Le pedí a Evelyn que me la mandara»

«Oh…Ok»

Emma se ausentó unos minutos durante los cuales Regina escaneó el apartamento con la mirada: no estaba mal para una madre adolescente que se plantaba en Nueva York. Quizás no era lo que ella se imaginaba.

«¿Mamá?»

Regina entonces se dio la vuelta y su corazón se hinchó de felicidad al ver a su hija, media adormilada

«Cariño» se acercó y se arrodilló ante ella «Lo siento por llegar tan tarde»

«Hm…»

«Yo…¿Nos vamos?»

Evelyn le sonrió

«Ok»

«Ve a buscar tus cosas» Y cuando la niña desapareció, Regina se giró hacia Emma «Gracias, señorita Swan»

Emma le sonrió

«No ha sido nada. Ha sido un placer. Se ha divertido mucho, que es lo importante»

«Sí. Gracias» Y cuando Evelyn regresó «Di adiós y gracias a la señorita Swan, Eve»

La pequeña se giró y abrazó a la bella rubia, gesto que sorprendió a Regina, antes de susurrarle un gracias y hasta pronto.

Cuando Emma cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta, vio a Henry, bien despierto en el pasillo

«¿Se ha ido?»

«Sí…Ya la echas de menos, eh…» se burló Emma «¿Te gusta, eh? ¡Es bonita!»

«¡No digas tonterías!»

«Venga, a acostarte, es tarde»

«¿Hey, puedo trasnochar? Mañana no hay clase»

«Pero yo trabajo mañana»

«Por cierto, ¿qué hago yo mañana?»

«Trabajo la mañana y el mediodía. Puedes dormir hasta tarde, después ya veremos»

«Vale…»

«Venga, a la cama»

* * *

Cuando Regina metió a Evelyn en la cama, casi la cargaba en brazos. La arropó, la veló durante algunos minutos: su hija estaba tan bonita y tan grande. ¿Desde cuándo había crecido tanto? Había dado un estirón, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Acarició los cabellos de su hija que se agitó un poco. Regina entonces sonrió: había dejado su hija de lado totalmente. Pero mañana, se lo había prometido, pasaría el día con ella y haría que esta se acordara para siempre de este fin de semana.

* * *

«Ok…Vuelvo a la una. ¿No te muevas, ok?»

«¿Y si lo hago?»

«Henry, soy buena, pero no hay que abusar: solo tienes 12 años. Y no dejaré a mi hijo de 12 años en una inmensa ciudad como Nueva York, que apenas conoces»

«¡Voy a cumplir 13!»

«Me da igual. Si desobedeces, serás castigado, ¿lo has entendido bien?»

«Hm…Ok…» rezongó él antes de que su madre le diera un beso en la frente y se marchara al restaurante. Pero Henry no había dicho su última palabra. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, ¿no?

Con ese pensamiento, se vistió, desayunó rápidamente, cogió una mochila con algunos víveres: agua y mapas de Nueva York así como del metro, antes de salir del apartamento, con la idea de regresar antes de la una.

* * *

«¿Qué deseas hacer?» preguntó Regina mientras le servía un zumo de frutas a su hija que acababa de levantarse

«No sé…¿Podríamos quedarnos en casa y echarnos en el sofá?»

«No me he cogido el día libre contigo par quedarnos enclaustradas en el sofá. ¿Qué te parece ir de compras al Rockefeller Center?»

«¡Ah sí!»

«Entonces, vístete»

* * *

Henry, primero, había dado un paseo por el Central Park. Por lo que vio, no le parecía que fuera algo de lo que hacer un mundo: un pedazo de bosque en mitad de la ciudad…Solo los urbanitas podían extasiarse con eso delante. Él se acordaba con nostalgia del gran bosque que rodeaba Storybrooke, que se situaba entre este y la mar, un pequeño reducto perdido en Maine.

Decidió ir a otro lado, también emblemático. No se imaginaba entonces que el destino iba a entrometerse.

* * *

«¿El azul o el amarillo?» dijo Evelyn poniendo delante de ella dos tops de diferente color. Su madre, atenta, escrutaba el menor defecto, pero, había que reconocerlo, todo le iba a su hija. Estaba haciendo lo que le hubiera encantado hacer con su madre a su misma edad. Había sufrido, tenía que reparar ese error con su propia hija.

«El amarillo»

«¿Y los vaqueros?»

«Negros»

Una vez elegidos, las ropas aterrizaron rápidamente en el cesto, que Regina pagó prestamente. Nada era demasiado bueno para su hija, nada. Así que cuando ella le suplicó ir a una tienda de zapatos, la más cara del centro comercial, su madre no pudo negarse.

Así que fueron a probarse zapato tras zapato, importándole poco el precio. Simplemente estaban felices de estar así, juntas, compartiendo una actividad madre e hija, actividad que se había hecho esperar. Tenía que aparecer la competencia de una rubia de vaqueros demasiado apretados para despertar a Regina y su instinto maternal.

Regina detestaba la competencia, y el día anterior, al escuchar a su hija reír y divertirse con otra que no fuera ella, sus celos y su orgullo tomaron la delantera.

«Mira, mamá, ¿qué piensas de estos?»

Regina inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos

«Hm…un poco grandes, ¿no?»

«Un poco, pero solo era por ver. ¿Quizás el próximo año?»

Regina no pudo sino sonreír ante el entusiasmo y la alegría que se leía en el rostro de su hija. ¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo no había visto a su hija sonreír así? ¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo la estaba dejando de lado? Y ella lo veía, Evelyn no estaba contenta por gastar dinero, desvalijar las tiendas…Estaba feliz por estar simplemente con su madre, por compartir un día normal.

«Mamá, ¿estás ida?»

«¿Hm?»

«Te preguntaba si ibas a coger tú algo»

«Oh…Ya tengo bastante zapatos para esta vida y las dos siguientes, corazón. Venga, cógelos»

«Pero…»

«Te los pondrás cuando comience el curso que viene»

Evelyn entonces sonrió: llevarse o no sus zapatos, le daba igual. Todo lo que contaba en ese preciso momento era que tenía a su madre para ella sola todo el día. Algo que no pasaba desde hacía una eternidad, le parecía a ella.

«Son cerca de las doce, ¿comemos algo?»

«¡Me encantaría unas _fish &chips_!»

«¿Ah, sí, de verdad?»

«De verdad. Ayer, en casa de Emma, comimos _fish & chips_, y estaba super bueno»

«¿En casa de Emma?»

«Señorita Swan» se corrigió Evelyn «Perdón»

Regina entonces se relajó y suspiró

«No pasa nada…entonces…¿Te divertiste con ella?»

«Sí. Fuimos a la bolera y al cine»

«¿A ver qué película?»

«Oh, una de ciencia ficción»

«¿Te gusta ese género?» se asombró Regina

«No me disgusta»

Conocía tan pocas cosas de su hija. Todo lo que sabía de ella era que su hija era buena estudiante hasta el punto de aventajar a todos los alumnos, que le gustaban los cabellos, el piano e incluso la natación»

Y mientras se encaminaban para buscar unas _fish & chips_ por las plantas del centro comercial, Evelyn se detuvo

«¿Eve? ¿Qué pasa?»

«Yo…¿No es Henry aquel de allí?»

Señaló con un dedo a un chico con un abrigo gris y una gran bufanda gris y roja. Regina tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver si era el chico o no. A esa distancia y con la gente, no estaba segura.

«Solo es un chico más…»

«No, yo…Reconozco esa bufanda»

«¿Qué hará aquí? Su madre me dijo que hoy trabajaba»

Pero cuando el joven, que parecía pasearse solo por los pasillos, se dio la vuelta, las dos pudieron distinguir perfectamente a Henry.

«¡Es él! ¡Henry!» Evidentemente, Henry no escuchó y continuó su camino «Ven, mamá, ¡vamos a alcanzarlo!»

«¡Eve!»

Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Evelyn ya estaba lejos. Ella apresuró el paso para finalmente alcanzar a los dos algunos segundos más tarde

«¿Henry? ¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Oh, euh…bueno, doy un paseo»

«Tú…¿Paseas solo?»

«Bueno, sí»

«¿Tu madre está al corriente?»

Henry se mordió el labio inferior durante un cuarto de segundo antes de responder de forma mecánica

«¡Sí, claro!»

Regina frunció el ceño, visiblemente contrariada: ¿cómo se podía dejar a un niño de 12 años solo en esta ciudad? ¿En ese inmenso centro comercial donde era fácil para quien quisiera llevárselo?

«Es impensable»

«¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no hay problema, de verdad!»

«Yo no lo creo así. ¿Cómo se puede dejar a un niño solo aquí? Venga, vamos, ¡vamos a hablar con tu madre!»

«¡Qué! Pero…» Sin poder hacer nada, Regina lo agarró por los hombros, y los tres salieron del centro comercial para dirigirse al coche. Durante el trayecto, Evelyn notó la inquietud y el estrés del chico.

«Has mentido, ¿verdad?» le murmuró. Él asintió discretamente «¡Te vas a llevas una buena!» él tragó en seco, sin poderse imaginar la bronca que se iba a llevar.

* * *

A Emma solo le quedaban cuarenta minutos para acabar y volver con su hijo. Había previsto una tarde de videojuegos. Y mientras se dirigía a servir a un enésimo cliente, un tornado moreno entró en el Diner's en compañía de dos niños.

«¡Señorita Swan!»

«¿Señora Mills? ¿Henry?»

Su estupor estuvo a la altura de la visible cólera de la bella morena, que echaba pestes en el sitio

«¡Me preguntó qué se me pasó por la cabeza cuando dejé que se encargara de mi hija!»

«Pero, ¿de qué habla?»

«¡Dejar a un niño de 12 años pasearse solo por las calles de Nueva York! Sabía que era inmadura, pero tan irresponsable…¡Tiene suerte de que no llame a los servicios sociales!»

Ante esas palabras, Emma sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían

«¡Hey! ¡Yo no le digo cómo educar a su hija, así que no me diga cómo criar al mío!»

«Oh, ¡mi hija está muy bien! ¡No la dejaría sola en mitad de una ciudad que apenas conoce!»

Emma se mordió el interior de la mejilla antes de pensar bien y hablar

«¿De verdad? ¿Piensa que su hija es feliz? ¡Se divierte más en un día con una casi desconocida que con su propia madre en todo un año!»

Regina desorbitó sus grandes ojos marrones antes de dar un paso hacia delante e invadir el espacio personal de Emma

«¿Cómo se atreve…?»

«Me atrevo al igual que usted se atreve»

Soltó el aire que llevaba aguantando de forma febril antes de agarrar a su hija por los hombros

«Ven, Eve. ¡Te prohíbo volver a hablar con este pequeño salvaje y su inmadura madre!» Después cerró la puerta dejando a un Henry de lo más incómodo y a una Emma que lo fusilaba con la mirada.

«Oh, tú, jovencito, vas a tener serios problemas»

* * *

«PERO, ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO?» gritó Emma caminando de aquí para allá en el salón, bajo la mirada agachada de Henry, sentado en el sofá «Pero, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza? ¿Te das cuenta? Hemos llegado apenas hace una semana y ya te paseas por la ciudad como Pedro por su casa. ¿Te das cuentas de que Nueva York no es Storybrooke? ¡Es inmensa! ¡Hay mucha gente, y a veces gente poco recomendable, que verían el cielo abierto en ayudarte a encontrar tu camino!»

«Me había descargado mapas de la ciudad y de los transportes…» murmuró él

«Pero, ¡ese no es el problema! ¡Me has desobedecido, Henry! ¡Yo solo estaba ocupada la mañana!»

«No pensaba retrasarme mucho»

«¡Henry! ¿No fui lo bastante clara esta mañana al decirte que no salieras? ¿Qué haría yo si te secuestraran? ¡Esta es una ciudad de locos, no hay más que ver a esta Mills!»

«…»

«Pero, ¿por qué se tiene que meter en lo que no le llama?» dijo ella golpeándose la frente con la mano «No, ¡los servicios sociales! ¡Y si yo los llamara por abandono!»

«Mamá…»

«¡Ah no! ¡Tú te callas! ¡Déjame verter toda mi cólera sobre esa mujer, o si no, te la llevarás tú, querido!»

Henry se hundió un poco más en el sofá

«¿Me vas a castigar?»

«¡Y de qué manera! ¡Soy una madre buena, ya lo sabes, pero no soy estúpida! ¡Henry, me has desobedecido conscientemente! ¡Has puesto en peligro tu vida y me has hecho pasar por la peor madre del año! ¡Nada de videojuegos por dos semanas! ¡Nada de salidas durante un mes. Vas a clase, vuelves, sin rodeos, sin retrasos!»

«¡Pero Evelyn celebra su cumpleaños en 15 días!»

«¡Ah no, ya no quiero oír hablar de esa familia! ¡Estás castigado, y punto, eso es todo!»

Henry rezongó antes de encerrarse en su habitación hasta por la noche.

Emma se dejó caer sobre el sofá, una migraña están haciendo su aparición. ¡Cuánto pensaba en la escandalosa llegada de Regina al restaurante! Ah, ¡ya quedaba lejos el momento en que le daba las gracias por haber cuidado de su hija todo un día! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Henry nunca le había mentido y mucho menos cuestionado sus órdenes. ¿Era la atmosfera de Nueva York, de esa gran ciudad, que ya lanzaba sus nefastos efectos sobre su hijo?

¿Había sido ella demasiado blanda? ¿O su estilo de vida solo estaba hecho para pequeños pueblos como Storybrooke? ¿Debía reflexionar y ser más severa con su hijo y todas las tentaciones de esa megalópolis?

Se acostó, intentando encontrar la paz…Hasta que se quedó dormida. Quizás encontraría la solución cuando se despertara más tarde…

* * *

Cuando Regina volvió a su casa, su cólera no había disminuido. Durante todo el camino la había estado rumiando, maldiciendo a esa mujer indigna que se atrevía a cuestionar su propia educación. Pero, ¿qué podía decir ella cuando dejaba a su hijo vagabundear solo por las calles de una ciudad como Nueva York?

«¡Esa mujer…esa mujer!» fulminaba Regina «¡La odio! ¿Cómo ha podido cuestionar mis capacidades con respecto a mi hija…?»

«Mamá…»

«¡Solo es una madre inmadura e idiota!»

«¡Mamá!»

«¿Qué?» se giró violentamente y miró a su hija «Oh perdón, cariño…»

«Mamá…La señorita Swan no tiene nada que reprocharse»

Regina frunció el ceño antes de acercarse a su hija

«¿Cómo?»

«Henry ha mentido. Le había prometido a su madre que se quedaría en casa, pero…desobedeció. Su madre nunca le permitió salir solo y en mi opinión, estará llevándose una buena bronca…»

«Oh…» Regina comprendió entonces que una vez más se había equivocado «Pero no deja de ser una madre irresponsable al dejar a su hijo solo cuando se va a trabajar»

«Mamá, debes reconocer que, una vez más, te has excedido…Una vez más»

Regina suspiró antes de hundirse en el sofá al lado de su hija

«¿Tú crees?»

«Sí, lo creo…dos veces es mucho, eh…»

«…»

«¿Puedo hablar de nuevo con Henry?»

Regina echó una ojeada a la hija

«¿Te gusta ese Henry?»

«Es simpático…y sincero. Y a los dos nos gusta leer. ¡Le gusta Julio Verne! Y ahora se me dan mejor los videojuegos» dijo ella con una orgullosa sonrisa

Regina le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla

«Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, mamá»

«Iré a disculparme…una vez más»

Evelyn le sonrió…No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que no habían acabado con esa familia Swan.


	5. Tener paz

**Tener paz**

Cuando Emma se despertó esa misma tarde, solo fue para escuchar a alguien tocar en la puerta. Echó una ojeada al reloj de la cocina: eran las seis. Se recolocó el cabello y al segundo, saltó del sofá.

«Sí, está bien, ya voy…»

Cuando abrió la puerta, puso una mueca

«Oh…Usted otra vez»

«Bien…Pienso que me lo he ganado» dijo Regina, estando de acuerdo

«¿A qué debo este disgusto?»

«Yo…vengo para…» Regina vaciló

«¿Sí?»

«Me disculpo…Una vez más»

Emma arqueó una ceja, los brazos cruzados al pecho, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta

«Vaya, vean eso»

«Yo…Evelyn me ha dicho que Henry le ha mentido, que usted nunca le autorizo a salir solo»

«Bueno sí, ¡qué madre indigna, inmadura e irresponsable puede hacer eso, eh…!»

«Lo siento. No tengo por costumbre juzgar a las personas tan rápidamente, pero…»

«Ah, bien, entonces he tenido un trato de favor…» dijo sarcásticamente Emma «¿Quiere entrar?»

«Oh, no, yo…Solo quería…Solo quería aclarar las cosas»

«¿Dónde está Evelyn? ¿No me diga que la ha dejado sola en casa?» ironizó Emma

«No, mi ama de llaves ha vuelto, gracias» dijo con tono moralizador la bella morena «Pero…acepto la réplica, es justo»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Emma la perdiera

«Hey, espero que no piense que va a librarse así tan fácil, ¿no?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Me ha acusado dos veces seguidas de ser una madre negligente e inmadura. No creerá que se va a librar simplemente con unas disculpas»

«¿Y qué propone usted?» preguntó Regina arqueando una ceja

«Un almuerzo»

«¿Perdón?»

«Concédame un almuerzo…Para conocernos mejor. Así evitaremos falsas acusaciones y cabreos gratuitos»

«…»

«¿Entonces?»

«Es…una opción factible»

«¿Me haría un hueco en su horario sobrecargado?» dijo divertida Emma

Picada en su orgullo, Regina se enderezó

«¡Evidentemente!»

«Bien…Le doy mi número. Eso evitará que aparezca hecha una furia en mi restaurante. Por cierto, casi me despiden por sus tonterías»

A pesar del lenguaje bastante rudo de la joven, Regina no pudo sino sentirse culpable

«Lo siento…Una vez más»

«¡Genial! Si me concede un almuerzo, no le guardaré rencor»

Regina le sonrió educadamente

«Muy bien, la tengo al corriente»

«Perfecto» y cuando Regina se estaba alejando «Oh…¡Por cierto!»

«¿Sí?»

«He sabido por Henry que dentro de 15 días es el cumpleaños de Evelyn»

«Exacto»

«Se supone que está castigado sin salir un mes…pero me pensaría hacer una excepción…Si decido que vaya…¿hay una lista de regalos o hago como lo sienta?»

«Oh, es una encantadora atención…Pero no»

«Venga ya, usted es rica como Creso y Evelyn tiene seguramente todo lo que desea…Si Henry aparece con un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones, va a aparecer un idiota, ¿no?»

«¿Tiene usted siempre un lenguaje tan colorido?»

«Y usted, ¿es siempre tan recta?»

Regina se crispó, pero soltó el aire despacio

«Le encantan los libros, estilo Julio Verne. También hace equitación y piano…Y acaba de empezar a dibujar. Ahora le toca a usted encontrar algo»

Emma hizo una mueca

«Entendido»

«Ahora la dejo y la llamaré para el almuerzo»

«Hey, atención, eh, nada de plantón»

Regina arqueó una ceja antes de esbozar una tímida sonrisa

«Entendido. Buenas tarde, señorita Swan»

«Buenas tardes, señora Mills»

Cuando cerró la puerta, Emma descubrió tras ella a un Henry todo sonriente

«Entonces, ¿voy a poder ir a su fiesta?»

Ella hizo una mueca, pillada en falta

«Si te portas perfectamente durante estas dos semanas…ya veremos»

«¡Genial! Entonces, ¿vas a almorzar con ella?»

«Va a ser necesario que encontremos un terreno de entendimiento. No podemos discutir sin cesar. Sobre todo si nuestros hijos se van a casar en un futuro próximo»

«¿Qu…qué? ¡No!»

«Ya, ya…Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu pequeña estrategia…Y de todas maneras tienes razón, es bonita»

«¡Mamá, para! No es mi tipo»

Emma se arrodilló frente a él y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros

«¿Sabes? Está bien, ok…Si lo tuyo son los chicos…»

Henry desorbitó los ojos y se soltó del agarre de su madre

«Ya vale, ¿no? Entonces, ¿es eso? ¿Este va a ser mi castigo? ¿Soportar tus sarcasmos durante un mes?»

«Oh, no tienes ni idea» dijo divertida Emma «Venga, pronto vamos a cenar»

* * *

Cuando Regina volvió a su casa, encontró a Evelyn sentada a la mesa, esperándola pacientemente

«Oh, ya estás de vuelta, ¿y?»

«¿Y qué?» dijo Regina dejándose caer sobre la silla

«Bah, ¿cómo ha ido? ¿Aceptó tus disculpas?»

«¿Por qué parece que estás tan implicada?»

«No sé…No deseo que estéis enfadadas…»

«Claro. Henry vendrá a tu cumpleaños, su madre me lo ha confirmado. Procura darle una invitación a la fiesta»

«…»

«¿Evelyn? ¿Has escuchado?»

«Sí, pero…creo que este año no haré ninguna fiesta»

«Pero, ¿por qué, cariño?»

«Porque no dejo de pensar en las palabras de Henry sobre el hecho de que todos son amigos míos por interés»

«¡Henry no lo sabe todo! Tienes verdaderos amigos»

«No, no tengo. Todos se quedan porque quieren ser invitados a mi fiesta. Y pensando en ello…creo que no deseo hacerles disfrutar de mi casa»

«Muy bien. Pero no me digas que lo lamentas»

«En lugar de eso, me gustaría…me gustaría que saliéramos las dos. Que pasáramos el día juntas»

Regina puso cara triste

«No sé si podré…»

«¿De verdad mamá? ¡Por mi cumpleaños! No es que te esté avisando un día antes. Tienes quince días para prepararte»

Evelyn entonces se levantó, pero Regina le cogió la mano e hizo que se girara hacia ella

«No, Eve, escucha…Lo siento. Estaré ahí, reservaré todo el fin de semana para ti. Te lo prometo»

Evelyn entonces suspiró

«No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir»

Tras eso, Evelyn se deshizo de la mano de su madre y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Regina sola, en la mesa, ante la merienda apenas tocada.

* * *

«Hey…»

Henry, con la nariz metida en su taquilla buscando un libro que al final no encontró, alzó la cabeza para ver a Evelyn apoyada en su propia taquilla

«¿Qué hay de nuevo?»

«Me dieron la bronca del siglo»

«Me lo imagino. Entonces…¿tu castigo?»

«Sin salidas durante un mes y sin consola durante quince días»

«No sé qué te molesta más…»

«¡Bueno, mientras pueda ir a la fiesta!» dijo alegre

«Oh…Sí…A propósito de eso…Este año no voy a haber ninguna fiesta»

«¿Ah no? Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Solo deseo estar rodeada de gente que me importa. Es por eso que he reservado mi cumpleaños con mi madre»

Henry estaba desilusionado, pero por otro, estaba contento. Sonrió

«Genial. Si es lo que deseas de verdad…»

«Siento que…»

«No te preocupes»

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos antes de que Evelyn retomara la palabra

«Por cierto, ¿tu madre ha aceptado las disculpas de mi madre?» dijo riendo

«¡No me digas! Tu madre, la tipo «juzgo más rápido que mi sombra» apareció por allí»

«A menudo es así con los extraños»

«Bueno, espero que su almuerzo les permita conocerse mejor y dejar de pelear»

«¿Su almuerzo?»

«¿Tu madre no te lo ha contado? Van a ir a almorzar juntas»

«¿Por qué no me lo habrá dicho?»

«No es tan importante»

«…»

«¿Qué?»

«Nada»

A continuación, sin una palabra más, Evelyn se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre sus compañeros.

* * *

Cuando Evelyn volvió de clase, tuvo la sorpresa de ver que su madre ya estaba en casa, sentada en el sofá del salón, con decenas de carpetas diseminadas por toda la mesita, en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas. Con las gafas en su nariz, Regina parecía muy concentrada cuando se hija la interrumpió

«¿Mamá?»

«Oh, Eve…»

«¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó la niña intentando buscar un hueco en el sofá, sin tirar el montículo de papeles.

«He decidido volver antes. No podía concentrarme en el despacho»

«¿Por qué?»

«La llegada de nuevos becarios incapaces y lentos a más no poder»

Evelyn sonrió divertida antes de dejar vagar su mirada por todos los papeles.

«¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a almorzar con la madre de Henry?»

La pregunta fue tan abrupta como la reacción de Regina que miró a su hija con los ojos abiertos de par en par antes de suspirar y volver a sus papeles

«Oh, simplemente porque no lo creí necesario. Ella insistió»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque ya son dos veces las que me muestro demasiado virulenta con ella. Ayer, me dijo que las disculpas no bastaban, que deseaba un almuerzo para poder conocernos mejor, para no cometer más errores la una con la otra»

«Es honorable como propuesta» concedió Evelyn «¿Vas a ir?»

Regina soltó entonces los papeles y se quitó las gafas, frotándose el puente de la nariz

«Hm, no lo sé. Ya tengo bastante trabajo como para perder mi tiempo en un almuerzo con semejante persona»

«¿Le has dicho que sí?»

«Le dije que sí para que me dejara y poder volver a casa para ver a mi maravillosa hija» dijo ella con un guiño, lo que hizo sonreír a Evelyn «Además, no deseo verme charlando, ni veinte minutos, con una mujer más inmadura que mi hija y tan irresponsable como su propio hijo. Sin hablar de su lenguaje, ¡por Dios!...¡Qué vulgaridad!»

«Pero le has dicho que sí»

Regina resopló

«Sí, le he dicho que sí»

«¿Por qué? Si no te gusta esa mujer, ¿por qué aceptaste ir a comer con ella?»

«Porque…»

«¿Porque qué?»

«¡Porque es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación!» soltó Regina

«¿Qué situación?»

«En deuda. Nunca he tenido que disculparme tanto…Es más, nunca he tenido que disculparme» resopló ella

Evelyn entonces sonrió, reposando su espalda en el sofá

«Ya veo…»

«Así que he aceptado ese almuerzo para borrar la cuenta pendiente y no volver a ello nunca más. Con un poco de suerte, no tendré que verla nunca más…Si no vuelves a hacer tonterías junto con su hijo» dijo ella señalándola con un dedo acusador «¿Entendido?»

«Entendido. ¿Puedo hacer mi tarea aquí contigo?»

Regina le sonrió antes de despejar la mesa

«Encantada»

* * *

Emma estaba bastante ocupada en su trabajo. A comienzos de octubre, el otoño traía clientes frioleros que habían abandonado restaurantes con terrazas para aglutinarse en el Diner's. Ya no sabía dónde centrar su atención. Y si encadenaba los turnos, las propinas no le iban a la zaga.

Henry había aprendido la lección y ella sabía que no volvería a intentar salir solo durante un buen tiempo. Y cuando se estaba tomando un descaso bien merecido, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo

«¿Sí, diga?»

 _«Señorita Swan, soy Regina Mills, la madre de Ev…»_

«Oh, señora Mills, ¿todo bien?»

 _«Oh, euh…Sí, gracias…La llamo por lo del almuerzo»_

«Oh, ya veo. Había perdido las esperanzas. Más de una semana. Casi la iba a llamar yo»

 _«He estado bastante ocupada. Entonces, tiene usted disponibilidad»_

«Diga usted las suyas, yo le diré las mías»

 _«Puedo tener un hueco mañana al mediodía, sobre la una, si no es demasiado tarde para usted»_

«No, es perfecto. ¿Cómo hacemos? ¿Le recojo en su despacho o…?»

 _«No, no. Yo iré a por usted»_

«Oh, ok. Bueno, entonces hasta mañana»

 _«Sí, eso, hasta mañana, señorita Swan»_

Emma colgó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios: ¡Dios, qué reprimida podía ser esa mujer!

Al volver a casa esa tarde, encontró a su hijo delante de la tele, mirando con desespero su consola.

«Bah, ¿te aburres?» dijo Emma dejándose caer en el sofá

«Sí…Es como ser diabético y vivir en una chocolatería»

«Hablando de eso, ¿ _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_ esta noche? ¿Con muchas porquerías azucaradas?»

«Vale…»

Por cierto, adivina quién me ha llamado esta mañana

«Ni idea…¿Papá Noel?»

«No, mejor: Regina Mills»

«¿De verdad? ¿Y?»

«Almorzamos juntas mañana. Parece que será una faena antes que otra cosa»

«Entonces, ¿por qué has aceptado?»

«Para buscarle las cosquillas, evidentemente. Si esto la incomoda, la incomodaré hasta el final» dijo divertida Emma

«Eres increíble, tú…Creía que ese almuerzo era para hacer una tregua»

«Me ha tratado de muchacha inmadura, pueril, irresponsable que tiene un hijo tan incapaz como ella. Tendrá que trabajárselo mucho para que le perdone todo eso»

«Nunca acabará entre ustedes, ¿eh?»

«No mientras se meta en mi camino con sus trajes, sus tacones y sus peinados impecables. Y eso que no hablo de su dinero que muestra sin parar»

«Estás celosa porque tiene dinero, confiesa»

«Te recuerdo que nosotros también tenemos, más de lo necesario. Con lo que asegurarte tus años en la universidad así como un coche cuando tengas la edad. Coche que no tendrás si la sigues defendiendo. ¿De qué lado estás?»

«Del tuyo, evidentemente. Pero…soy amigo de Evelyn. Nos llevamos bien. No quiero que las dos os llevéis mal y eso repercuta en nosotros»

«Te gusta mucho esa chica, ¿eh?»

«Bastante. Me recuerda a Grace»

«Grace, ¿no era aquella niña por la que te pillaste en primaria?»

«Hey, ¡eso no es así! No estoy enamorado de Evelyn. No lo sé, somos iguales los dos: nos gustan los libros, estamos en la misma onda, nos entendemos, es todo»

«Ya…Es el comienzo de algo» le picó la bella rubia

«Para ser sinceros, soy yo quien debería decir eso»

«¿Cómo?»

«Parece que los opuesto se atraen. Al final, podrías ser la mejor amiga de su madre»

«No lo creo» resopló Emma «Somos muy diferentes: no estamos en la misma onda, eso se ve. Yo soy demasiado…libre de espíritu, natural…»

«Bah, por eso mismo, tú podrías aportar a su vida ese pequeño grano de locura que visiblemente ella no tiene»

Emma entonces lo miró

«Espera, ¿estás intentando juntarme a ella?»

«Euh…No, no lo creo…»

Henry suspiró: las cosas serían más sencillas si sus respectivas madres se llevaran bien. Emma había sufrido muchos años en una relación perdida de antemano. Después, ella había sufrido una vez más, años más tarde, cuando había decidido abrir de nuevo su corazón: había perdido su corazón y su fe al mismo tiempo. Después se había perdido en una relación de sentido único, pues incapaz de amar en su justa medida al hombre que estaba loco por ella, le había dejado creer que lo amaba, cuando era incapaz de volver a experimentar de nuevo ese sentimiento. Se había impermeabilizado a todo sentimiento amoroso, pensando que nunca podría amar de nuevo.

Henry, por su parte, no imaginaba a su madre terminando su vida sola. Por el momento él estaba con ella, pero algún día abandonaría el nido y tendría que dejar a su madre. No podía permitirse dejar a su madre sola. Se sentía con el deber de protegerla, de velar por ella, incluso cuando no estuvieran bajo el mismo techo.

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Harías un spedd-dating?»

«¿Tú quieres estar castigado hasta Navidad?»

* * *

«¿Puedo sentarme?» dijo Henry, bandeja en mano, al ver a Evelyn en compañía de sus dos amigas, la rubia y la pelirroja, cuyos nombres Henry nunca recordaba.

«Por supuesto» dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa, mientras que sus dos amigas se miraron antes de, repentinamente, sentirse incómodas. Después de excusarse, dejaron la mesa chismorreando y con miradas atravesadas.

«Euh…¿Soy yo quien las ha hecho huir?»

Evelyn rio

«No, simplemente no entienden cómo hemos podido pasar de _«te tiro mi comida en plena cara_ » a _«¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?»_ Algo raro, ¿estarás de acuerdo?

«Oh, ya veo, es comprensible. Por cierto, ¿sabes que nuestras madres comen hoy juntas?»

«Sí, estaba al lado de mi madre cuando llamó a la tuya»

«Oh»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Sabes que mi madre no tiene ganas de ir?»

«Así como a mi madre no le apetecía dar el primer paso con esa invitación»

«¿Por qué ellas van entonces si no se pueden ver?»

«Ni idea. A veces, los gestos incomprensibles de los adultos son un misterio para mí»

«¿Crees que también se tirarán la comida?»

«Hm…Podría estar interesante»

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de estallar en carcajadas.

* * *

Regina no dejaba de lanzar ojeadas al reloj. El trabajo se acumulaba sobre su mesa y se preguntaba si tendría realmente tiempo de coger aunque fuera una hora para ir a comer.

«Tienes una cara que da miedo»

Regina salió de sus pensamientos ante la llegada de su colega Kathryn

«¿Perdón?»

«Deberías tomarte un descanso»

«Muy fácil de decir. Debemos cerrar el número de noviembre a finales de semana»

«Te sobrecargas por nada. Solo nos queda dos artículos por acabar y el color de los grandes titulares. No nos va a llevar siglos»

«Me gusta estar adelantada»

«Por cierto, alguien te espera»

«¿Quién?»

«Mallie. Ha dijo que ya sabrías»

«Hazla entrar»

Kathryn se encogió de hombros y dejó su sitió, unos segundos más tarde, a una rubia de rizos perfectos y de grandes y profundos ojos. Sin esperar, rodeó la mesa y se sentó en el borde, con las piernas cruzadas.

«Mal, ya te he dicho que los sillones están para eso, no mi escritorio»

«¡Oh, mira que eres estrecha, por Dios! Por cierto, buenos días»

«Buenos días, baja de mi mesa»

Tras algunos segundos de silencio, Mallie, sentada en el sillón, miró a una Regina que, por lo que se veía, solo deseaba que se marchara, y carraspeó

«Oh, yo estoy bien, muchas gracias»

Regina suspiró, alzó su rostro antes de quitarse las gafas

«¿Qué quieres?»

«¿Es así como acoges a una vieja amiga? ¡Encantador!»

«Mal, nos hemos visto hace unos días»

«Y ya te echo de menos» dijo la bella rubia poniendo cara refunfuñada

«¿Qué quieres?»

«Invitarte a comer. ¡Tengo una gran noticia que contarte!»

«¿Hoy? No puedo»

«¡No me digas que te vas a saltar otra vez la comida! Has adelgazado, ¿no?»

«Mal, ya basta»

«Y deja de llamarme Mal, tengo la impresión de volver a la fac…»

«…esa dichosa época en que todos los hombres pasaban entre tus piernas y tú los tirabas como zapatos viejos. Te ganaste el encantador apodo de Maléfica, la bruja de Disney: una bruja viciosa y malvada. Yo creo que ese apodo te va completamente bien» dijo Regina sonriendo

«Te gusta decir eso, ¿eh? Te recuerdo que Maléfica era, en principio, un hada, no una bruja…¿Cómo te llamaban a ti? La Reina Malvada, ¿no?» Regina hizo una mueca «Porque la madame se creía mejor que los demás y eras tan zorra como lo eres ahora»

«Me pregunto qué locura me sobrevino el día en que te hablé en aquella biblioteca»

«Oh, soy lo mejor que te ha pasado, a parte de mi pequeña Evelyn, por supuesto. Por cierto, ¿cómo está mi ahijada preferida?»

«Muy bien»

«Bien, entonces, ¿vienes a comer conmigo o no?»

«No»

«¿Y por qué no?»

«Porque almuerzo con alguien»

Tan pronto como la frase fue pronunciada, Regina lo lamentó. Se mordió el labio inferior, y no se atrevió a mirar a su amiga que, estaba segura, debía enarbolar un rostro que señalaría tanto el interés como la excitación.

«¿Ah sí? Alguien, euh…»

«Déjalo, Mal»

«¡Oh, no, Gina, ni hablar! ¡Por una vez que parece que hay algo interesante en tu vida!»

«Solo voy a almorzar»

«Sí, pero desde que te conozco, nunca has almorzado fuera de tu despacho. Lo sé, fui tu asistente durante cinco años, Gina. Sé que cuando hace bien tiempo te tomas una ensalada Cesar con un batido de frutos rojos. Y cuando hace frío, tomas pasta al salmón y un chocolate caliente. Sé que tus colores son el negro y el violeta, que adoras los perros, pero que eres alérgica a sus pelos, lo que te impide tener uno. Así que, mi querida Regina, sé cuándo tu vida es interesando o no. Y sé que salir un mediodía para almorzar con alguien es importante» Regina entonces suspiró «Entonces, sueltas el bocado o te arrancó yo misma las palabras »

Comenzaron un combate de miradas en el que la primera en bajarla perdería, pero Regina, fatigada y hastiada, sabiendo que aunque ella ganara, Mal no lo dejaría tan fácilmente, claudicó

«Ok»

«¡Ah! ¿Traigo palomitas?»

«¡Mal!»

«Ok, ok, lo siento, venga, cuenta…»

«Evelyn…Evelyn tiene un amigo, Henry y…»

«Oh, oh, espera…¿Evelyn tiene novio?»

«No, no es novio, solo un amigo. ¿Me dejas continuar?»

«Sí, perdón»

«Este Henry tiene una madre. Una madre un poco…inmadura»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Oh, si la vieras: se viste como una adolescente, habla como una adolescente y en mi opinión, dejó de crecer cuando era una adolescente»

«Interesante…¿Y?»

«Yo…Han pasado cosas»

«¿Cosas? Oh, por favor, Gina, sé más precisa»

«En dos ocasiones juzgué mal algunos hechos que se demostraron ser falsos. Y por dos veces, esa mujer era uno de los parámetros. ¿Te acuerdas de que te conté que Evelyn estuvo envuelta en una pelea en el comedor del instituto?»

«¡Oh, sí, fue divertido!» rio Mallie, pero ante la mirada acusadora de Regina, perdió su sonrisa «Perdón»

«Pues…esa batalla la comenzó con ese chico, ese Henry»

«Oh, ya veo»

«Saqué conclusiones demasiado rápidas sobre los hechos y parece que me equivoqué. Dos veces…»

«Y entonces, ¿coméis juntas?»

«La verdad es que ella ha sido la que ha querido que almorcemos. Eve y ese muchacho se llevan bien y no deseo que haya tensiones sencillamente porque no me lleve con esa mujer. Así que acepté ese almuerzo para aplacar las cosas, eso es todo»

«Hm…»

«¿Qué?»

«Todo esto por eso»

«Te lo he dicho, no hay de que hacer una montaña de un grano de arena»

«No, lo que quiero decir es que habríais podido tomaros una copa en un bar o no sé dónde, pero ¡se trata de un almuerzo!»

«¿Y?»

«¿Y? En mi cartilla llena de citas, el almuerzo es lo segundo, solo detrás de la cena en un restaurante. Y delante de la simple copa en un bar, una salida al cine o a un parque de atracciones»

«Eres tan infantil como ella»

«Entonces tiene que ser divertida»

«¡Mal!»

«Realmente no sé de qué podéis hablar en ese almuerzo»

«Yo me pregunto lo mismo. Qué idea he tenido al aceptar…»

«Al contrario, ¡eso te puede hacer bien! Vas a socializar»

«¿Te estás riendo de mí?»

«¡Totalmente! Pero es divertido»

«¡Sal de mi despacho!»

«Oh, ¡mira que puedes ser estrecha y aguafiestas!»

«¡Yo-no-soy-estrecha!» articuló golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano, lo que divirtió a Mal

«Oh, por favor. No eres la más juerguista del mundo»

«No necesito serlo. Tengo responsabilidades, una familia»

Mal sonrió antes de levantarse

«Ya…Te llamaré esta tarde para saber cómo ha ido»

«¡No es el acontecimiento del siglo, por Dios!

«Eso habrá que verlo» concluyó Mal con un guiño antes de salir del despacho, dejando a Regina más nerviosa.

¿Por qué sería un acontecimiento que ella almuerce fuera del despacho? Realmente, ella lo había hecho a menudo…No mucho más tarde que…en fin…estaba segura…¿Mal tendría razón? ¿Era tan casera?

Nunca había sido de las de salir por discotecas o a fiestas de fraternidades en la facultad, quizás porque nunca había tenido la ocasión, demasiado trabajo, o porque nunca la habían invitado. Entonces suspiró: estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que casi había descuidado a su hija. ¿Iba también a descuidar ahora su vida de mujer?

Su revista marchaba muy bien, al menos lo bastante para que Regina no mirara con lupa los gastos cada mes, podía ofrecerle a su hija lo que quisiera. También le aseguraba un buen futuro depositando, todos los años, desde su nacimiento, una pequeña fortuna que aseguraría la vida de la joven por un buen tiempo sin tener que preocuparse de encontrar trabajo inmediatamente.

Pero, también pensó en el fin primordial de tanto esfuerzo: ¿no era para tener una vida más agradable para ella y su hija? ¿Para que pudieran irse de vacaciones juntas o para concederse pequeños placeres entre una madre y su hija, como un día de compras?

Pero, ¿desde cuándo no disfrutaba ella de nada, incluida su hija? Era una mujer de negocios exitosa y su revista iba perfectamente. Podría, si lo deseaba, concederse algunos días de vacaciones lejos del ruido de la ciudad, con su hija. Pero ella no hacía nada por ello, su trabajo le pedía siempre más, no encontraba nunca el tiempo para disfrutar de lo que sus esfuerzos le habían procurado.

Cuando miró el reloj, eran las 12:45.

* * *

Emma acababa de terminar su turno. Apenas tenía media hora para no oler a fritanga y arreglarse un poco el pelo. Pensándolo bien, ese almuerzo quizás no era una buena idea. ¿Qué podría ella decirle a esa mujer? No eran del mismo mundo, no habían recibido la misma educación, algo que saltaba a la vista, no tenían el mismo destino. No tenían nada en común, así que ¿por qué haber insistido para almorzar con ella? ¡Esa hora iba a ser la más larga de su vida! Cuando vio a Regina en la entrada del Diner's, soltó una gran bocanada de aire.

«¡Hey, puntual!»

«Siempre»

«¿Cómo se encuentra?»

«Bien, gracias»

«Bueno…¿Vamos a almorzar?»

Regina frunció el ceño.

«¿No comemos aquí? Pensaba que sí»

«Oh, no, ya trabajo aquí todo el día, no voy a pasar mis pocos momentos de libertad aquí, venga. ¡Espero que le gusten los perritos calientes!»

Regina dejó pasar a Emma antes de hacer una mueca: perritos calientes…

«El carrito esta al principio de la calle, en cinco minutos estamos»

«Si usted lo dice»

Durante la caminata, ninguna de las dos pronunció la más mínima palabra. Y cuando llegaron ante el carrito de los perritos calientes, Emma sonrió

«¡Hey, Julio!»

«¡Hey, Em! ¿Uno especial como siempre?»

«¡Siempre! ¿Y usted?» dijo ella girándose hacia Regina

«¿Perdón?»

«¿Qué quiere en su perrito caliente? ¿Kétchup, mostaza, mayonesa, cebolla, pepinillos?»

«Euh…¿kétchup?»

Emma le sonrió antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Julio

«Uno con kétchup»

«Hecho»

«Ya verá, ¡estos merecen la pena!»

«…»

«¡Toma, Em!»

El vendedor le pasó los dos perritos que ella cogió, pasándole uno a Regina, antes de coger las barquitas de papas fritas que venían con ellos.

«Gracias Julio, hasta mañana. Venga, vamos a sentarnos al parque»

Regina la siguió sin decir nada. Cuando encontraron un banco y se sentaron, comenzaron a comer en silencio antes de que Emma lo rompiera

«Entonces…¿el perrito?»

«Está…está bueno. Supongo…»

Emma se enderezó y la miró

«Espere, ¿nunca ha comido un perrito en su vida? ¡Vive en Nueva York!»

«¿Es obligatorio?»

«Bueno, no, pero…»

«Y para que lo sepa, ya he comido perritos»

«Ok, ok»

Regina masticó algunos papas antes de mirar a su alrededor

«Entonces, ¿es aquí donde viene a comer todos los días?»

«Sí»

«Este régimen alimenticio acabará por matarla, o al menos hará que engorde 30 kilos en un mes»

«Tengo un buen metabolismo» dijo ella acabándose las papas

«Cuando habló de almorzar, no pensaba que serían papas fritas y un perrito en un banco de un parque»

«Las velas y la música lenta será más adelante, lo siento» dijo divertida Emma

«¡Qué graciosa!»

«No le pedí que almorzara conmigo para impresionarla, de todas maneras no tengo sus medios. Quería que nos conociéramos, por el bien de nuestros hijos»

«Cierto»

«Entonces…Hábleme de usted»

«¿Por qué yo? Usted me ha invitado»

«Ok, ok. Entonces…¿qué quiere saber?»

«¿Quién es usted?»

«Soy…auténtica. Siempre he vivido en un pequeño pueblo de Maine. Mis padres eran cariñosos, aunque para mi gusto, algo ñoños. Nunca fui una fan de los estudios, así que pasé mi crisis de la adolescencia haciendo las peores tonterías que se pueda imaginar. Incluso tuve mis encontronazos con la prisión»

Regina la miró con estupor

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí. Cuando se conoce a malas personas en los malos momentos…»

«¿Malas personas?»

«El padre de Henry, entre otros»

«Oh…»

«Lo amaba, en fin, creo. Como una adolescente podía amar a un chico malo. Como una adolescente podía dejarse seducir por un tipo mayor que le prometía el mundo. Me prometió muchas cosas, para ser sincera, pero no recogí sino mierda…Y Henry por supuesto. Él me salvó. Estaba a punto de hundirme y él me subió a la superficie»

«¿Qué edad tenía?»

«Me quedé embarazada a los 17, di a luz a los 18. No hay que decir que no estudié mucho. Pero felizmente para mí, mi familia era muy apreciada allí de donde somos…Cuando quise salir adelante para darle a mi hijo una vida, me aceptaron como adjunta del sheriff»

«Es una pesada responsabilidad para una principiante sin estudios» dijo Regina

Emma entonces sonrió, mientras mordisqueaba una papa

«Oh, ya sabe, ser sheriff en Storybrooke es como ser vigilante en una guardería…Sobre todo era hacer acto de presencia: mantener a los borrachos un día en la celda, encontrar perros perdidos…Ese tipo de cosas…»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«A partir del momento en que tuve a Henry en mis brazos…mi vida cambió. Mi vida y mi visión de las cosas. Ya no estaba sola, también tenía que pensar en mi hijo. Así que trabajé duro para ganar con lo que vivir. Aunque mis padres estaban ahí para lo que fuera, yo quería desempeñármelas yo sola, por…no sé, decirme que era capaz, que no era una buena para nada»

«Comprendo…»

«Entonces…» dijo ella en un tono más ligero «cuando usted me tachó de inmadura e infantil…seguramente tenía razón. Quiero decir: tuve que crecer de golpe. Tenía nuevas responsabilidades, tenía que convertirme en adulta a todo coste. Y creo que, ahora que Henry es mayor, yo me…suelto. Puede parecer inmadurez, estoy de acuerdo»

«Lo siento…normalmente no juzgo a la gente tan rápido»

«Oh, puedo entenderlo. Quiere a su hija tanto como yo quiero al mío…Y cuando alguien los ataca, sacamos las uñas» dijo ella con una sonrisa «Y usted, cuénteme su vida»

«Oh, euh…no hay gran cosa que decir»

«¿Está casada?»

«Divorciada»

«Oh…»

«Desde hace seis años. Es una historia vieja»

«¿Sigue teniendo contacto con él?»

«No. Muy pocas veces. Se pone en contacto con su hija por su cumpleaños y alguna que otra Navidad…»

«Si le pregunto las razones, ¿lo encontrará demasiado personal?»

«Sencillamente incompatibilidad. Teníamos puntos de vista totalmente diferentes sobre las cosas. Cuando nuestras vidas chocaron, él se fue. Aprendí a llevarlo. Me hundí en el trabajo para ofrecerle a mi hija las cosas que su padre nunca le ofrecería. Me empeñé en llenar el hueco que él dejaba en su corazón. Para mí, era impensable que mi hija sufriera con su ausencia, así que llené su vida para que nunca la sintiera: caballo, danza, dibujo, música…No me he contenido, pues, al igual que usted, haría lo que fuera por mi hija»

«Comprendo» sonrió Emma que comenzaba a entender a esa mujer

«Y usted…¿Aún mantiene contacto con el padre de Henry?»

«¡Por Dios no! Y no deseo volver a verlo»

«¿Henry sabe sobre su padre?»

«Conoce toda la verdad, no le he escondido nada: sabe que su progenitor huyó en cuanto supo que me había quedado embarazada y nunca ha vuelto a hablar de él»

«¿No es algo brusco para un chico tan joven?»

«No le falta de nada, ni una figura paterna. Por supuesto, se dio la sempiterna pregunta _«¿Dónde está tu padre?»_ pero Henry siempre tuvo cómo responder»

«Sí, no le faltan recursos»

Emma sonrió ampliamente

«No he logrado gran cosa en mi vida, pero de él, estoy orgullosa»

Regina se identificó en las palabras de la joven. A pesas de sus diferencias, en ese punto se asemejaban

«Puede estarlo, en efecto»

«Además, ¡ha sacado de mí sus aptitudes lanzando puré!» dijo divertida

Regina arqueó una ceja

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Sí, era muy buena en eso y metiendo chicle en las cerraduras»

«Interesante…»

Emma rio divertida

«Está claro que usted no tendrá ninguna anécdota del insti de ese tipo»

Regina entonces la miró

«¿Cómo?»

«Bueno, no es usted de ese tipo»

«¿Qué tipo?»

«Del tipo de hacer travesuras en el cole o en el insti. Del tipo de correr como si su vida dependiera de ello tras hacer una de esas travesuras. Del tipo de hacer pellas para ir a divertirse al pub de la esquina con sus compañeros»

Mientras la escuchaba, Regina sonría…Ella había hecho esas travesuras, pero se felicitaba por, en el presente, no dejar en evidencia su pasado tumultuosos de la facultad.

«¿Y de qué tipo soy yo?»

«Oh, no lo sé: ratón de biblioteca, con la nariz siempre en los libros, que nunca tuvo que quedarse después de clase o recibir castigos…»

«Ya veo»

Emma se giró entonces hacia la bella morena

«Lo siento por el perrito»

«¿Perdón?»

«Me he dado cuenta de que, quizás, no ha sido lo apropiado: un perrito caliente, papas fritas y un banco en el parque»

Regina suspiró antes de girarse a su vez hacia Emma

«No se disculpe. Ha sido…refrescante»

«¿Huh?»

«Sacarme de mi despacho fue una buena idea, hacía mucho tiempo que me encerraba allí para comer…Cuando tenía tiempo de comer. Tomarme este tiempo hoy, aunque sea para un perrito, me ha sentado bien»

Emma intentó dilucidar una chispa de mentira, alguna malicia…Pero nada. Entonces sonrió

«Bien, ¡entonces algún otro día habrá que volver a hacerlo!» dijo antes de encestar con éxito sus cartones en la papelera a algunos metros.

«¡Yuju! ¡10 puntos para Swan!»

Regina no pudo sino sonreír: todo, para esa mujer, era pretexto para jugar y ver la vida con más ligereza. Ella, que era de las que tenían los pies bien en la tierra, eso le era desconocido. ¿Quizás debería tomarse las cosas con más ligereza? Cuando Emma se levantó y se estiró, Regina echó un vistazo a su reloj

«¡Dios mío!»

«¿Qué?»

«¡Son las dos pasadas!»

«¡iOh, mierda, mi turno!» dijo Emma . Se miraron antes de esbozar una ligera sonrisa «Bueno, esto se acaba aquí. Estoy contenta de que al fin hayamos podido hablar»

«Lo mismo digo, señorita Swan»

«Por favor, para que seguir en buenos términos, llámeme Emma»

Regina sonrió

«Muy bien, Emma. Hasta pronto»

«Sí, seguro»

Después, se separaron. Emma se dirigió al restaurante mientras que Regina volvió a su despacho. Y sin darse cuenta, el resto de la tarde, Regina se sintió más ligera y más sonriente.

* * *

Cuando volvió a casa esa tarde, apenas tuvo tiempo entrar porque su hija la asaltó con preguntas

«Ah, ¿viste a la madre de Henry? ¿Qué se dijeron? ¿Dónde comieron?»

«¡Eve, stop!»

«Perdón…»

«¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmada?»

«Porque…no lo sé, la encuentro divertida»

«Cierto»

«¿Y?»

«Yo…» su teléfono sonó entonces, empujándola a cortar la conversación. Pero si hubiera sabido quién era al otro lado del hilo, nunca lo habría cogido

«¿Diga?»

 _«¡Hey, Gina! Entonces, ¿esa cita?»_

Regina puso los ojos en blanco antes de mover con los labios un «Ahora vengo» a su hija y marchar hacia la cocina

«Mal…¡No era una cita!»

En ese momento, la atención de Granny, que preparaba la cena de ese día, fue captada. Discretamente puso las antenas

 _«Oh, llámalo como quieras. ¿Entonces ese almuerzo?»_

«¡No fue realmente un almuerzo si quieres saber! Fue más bien un picoteo en la calle»

 _«¿En la calle?»_

«En un parque. Me compró elegantemente un perrito caliente» dijo con ironía

 _«¡Dios mío, Regina! ¿Un perrito caliente? ¡Es el fin del mundo si ha conseguido destruir tus reglas alimenticias!»_

«No digas tonterías. Solo fue un simple almuerzo cualquiera»

 _«¿Y de qué hablaron durante ese almuerzo cualquiera?»_

«De todo y de nada…»

 _«¿De qué en particular?»_

«Nuestras visiones de la vida y de nuestros respectivos hijos»

 _«¿Y a qué condujo eso?»_

«Ella es…de naturaleza bastante…¿cómo decir…?»

 _«Totalmente opuesta»_

«Eso es»

 _«Pero…te gusta, ¿no?»_

«Mal, da igual si me gusta o no. Lo importante es que hemos dejado las cosas claras para nuestros hijos»

 _«Oh, qué bonito…»_

«Para»

 _«¿Qué?»_

«De hacer eso»

 _«¿De hacer qué?»_

«Eso que me imagino que estás haciendo en este momento imaginándote yo qué sé sobre esa mujer y yo»

 _«Acláramelo, querida»_

«No juegues conmigo. Estoy cansada»

 _«¿Han previsto volver a verse?»_

«No que yo sepa. Ella tiene su vida, yo, la mía»

 _«Pero, ¿son amigas?»_

«No lo creo, no. Solo somos dos madres que nos conocemos y nos toleramos, ya es bastante para una semana»

 _«¡Y mucho menos de lo que habrá la semana que viene!»_

«¡Mal! ¡Ya basta! Me estás dando migraña»

 _«¡Tengo que verla!»_

«¿Por qué?»

 _«Para ver con mis propios ojos a esa mujer que ha logrado sacarte de tu despacho y que, además, ha logrado hacerte comer un perrito»_

«Te lo prohíbo»

 _«¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que vea la verdad a la cara, eh…?»_

«Sencillamente no quiero que le metas miedo»

 _«Muy graciosa»_

«Mal, he tenido un largo día, sinceramente me gustaría tomar un baño y pasar un rato con mi hija»

 _«En tu baño, vas a pensar en ella, ¿eh?»_

«Adiós, Mal»

 _«Y para relajarte, imagino que…»_

Mal no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase: Regina le acababa de colgar. La joven se masajeó las sienes antes de lanzar una ojeada hacia Granny. No parecía que la anciana hubiera escuchado nada. Entonces, salió de la cocina…Granny tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Una semana y media transcurrió antes de que los caminos de Emma y Regina se volvieran a cruzar. En esa mañana de sábado, Regina despertó dulcemente a su hija con un desayuno en la cama

«Cariño…»

«Hm…»

«Cariño, feliz cumpleaños»

La melena morena de la niña emergió de las sábanas para ofrecerle una sonrisa medio adormilada a su madre

«¿Mamáaa…?»

«Feliz Cumpleaños» repitió Regina dándole un suave beso en su frente.

Evelyn entonces se sentó y removió sus cabellos negros

«¿Qué hora es?»

«Te he dejado dormir buena parte de la mañana»

«¿Cuál es el programa?»

«Pensaba que podríamos…ir de compras, comprarte lo que quieras, después dar un paseo por Broadway para ir a ver….» sacó de su bolsillo dos entradas que Evelyn cogió con fervor

«¡Mamá! ¡ _Wicked_! ¡Me encanta!»

«Lo sé. Estaremos sentadas delante»

Evelyn atrapó a su madre por el cuello y le besó la mejilla

«¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!»

«Venga, desayuna y vístete»

«Entendido»

* * *

«¿Estás seguro? Quizás deberíamos haber anunciado nuestra llegada» rezongaba Emma al volante del escarabajo

«Ya no sería una sorpresa»

«No lo sé…es…a lo mejor no están. ¿Has pensado en eso? Se nos pondrá cara de idiotas delante del portón cerrado»

«Mira, alguien sale, ¡rápido acelera!»

«Pero, relájate! No voy a forzar el paso para entrar por la fuerza»

«Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes…»

«Hey, eran otros tiempos, ok» al llegar a la altura del portón, bajó la ventanilla «Disculpe»

«¿Sí?»

«Oh, euh…Mi hijo es compañero de clase de Evelyn Mills. Él querría verla para darle un regalo. ¿Está en casa?»

«Por supuesto, entre»

«¡Ah, lo ves!» dijo Henry, todo orgulloso

«Euh, ¿está segura de que podemos entrar?»

«Sí. Estacione ahí delante y llame»

«Ok, gracias señora» la anciana asintió antes de marcharse. Emma aprovechó la apertura del portón para entrar «Mierda, ya no me acordaba de lo grande que era»

«Para allí»

Apenas apagó el motor, Henry saltó fuera del coche, regalo en mano, listo para dárselo a Evelyn. Emma vaciló antes de salir, con las manos en los bolsillos

«Hey, no estoy segura de que la señora Mills sea de las que les gusta las visitas sorpresas…»

«¡Venga, vamos!»

Emma hizo una mueca antes de unirse a su hijo y de tocar, ante la insistencia de este, a la puerta. Algunos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y apareció Evelyn

«¡Henry! ¡Señorita Swan! Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?»

«¿Quién es cariño?» dijo Regina colocándose detrás de su hija, con las manos en los hombros «Oh, ¿señorita Swan?»

«Ho…hola. ¿No las molestamos, espero?»

«En absoluto. Evelyn y yo teníamos la intención de salir esta tarde. ¿A qué debemos el honor de esta visita?»

«Oh, bueno…Un pajarito me ha dicho que hoy es el cumpleaños de un jovencita…que cumple 13 años» dijo ella con una sonrisa

«¡Feliz cumpleaños!» dijo Henry tendiéndole el paquete a la niña

«¿Para mí?»

«De mi parte y de mi madre. Espero que te guste»

«Entren» propuso Regina

«Oh, no, no queremos molestar. Ya hemos sobrepasado los límites al presentarnos…»

«Se lo ruego. Han venido a darle un regalo a mi hija. ¡Qué anfitriona deplorable sería si no los invito a pasar!» Emma suspiró y aceptó la invitación con un sonrisa «¿Una copa?»

«Oh…solo un zumo de frutas, si tiene»

«Ahora vengo»

«Mamá, ¿puedo abrirlo?»

«Por supuesto»

Evelyn puso entonces el paquete sobre la mesita y levantado solo un trozo del papel de regalo lo descubrió

«Wow…Henry, ¡es magnífico!»

Cuando Regina regresó con una bandeja sobre la que había cuatro vasos y una botella de zumo, su hija casi le saltó encima

«¡Mira, mamá! Un maletín de dibujo con todo lo necesario para dibujar: cera, pintura, pinceles e incluso pintura al pastel. Me encanta la pintura al pastel»

Y ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña, Regina solo sonrió

«Gracias» dijo ella girándose hacia Emma

«Oh, escuché decir que ella quería comenzar las clases de dibujo. Pensé que sería apropiado»

«Muy bien pensado, gracias de nuevo»

«Vas a poder dibujarme con eso» dijo orgullosamente Henry

«Oh, pero, nunca tendré un lienzo tan grande para dibujarte a ti y a tu ego» replicó irónicamente la pequeña

«Ah, ah…»

Regina y Emma intercambiaron una sonrisa

«Ven Henry, te voy a enseñar mi colección de Julio Verne, ¡tengo algunos muy antiguos!»

«Genial, ¿puedo ir mamá?»

«Ok, pero nada de tonterías, ¿eh?»

«Prometido»

Los dos adolescentes desaparecieron en lo alto de la inmensa escalera, dejando a las dos mujeres solas en el salón.

«Eh bueno…Definitivamente estos dos se han encontrado» dijo divertida Emma

«Eso parece»

«Mucho mejor. Empezó mal la cosa entre ellos» Regina sonrió sirviéndole un vaso «Un poco como nosotras»

«Cierto»

«Siento otra vez haber aparecido así como así…Espero no contrariar vuestros planes»

«En absoluto. Solo vamos a salir esta tarde, vamos a ir a ver un musical»

«¿De verdad? ¿Cómo aquel de los gatos o el que hablaba de la Revolución?»

Regina se echó a reír

«¿Habla de _Cats_ y de los _Miserables_? No, mi hija adora Oz»

«¿En serio?»

«Sí. De pequeña le leía las aventuras de Dorothy en el país de Oz, y desde entonces, ha desarrollado una fascinación por esa historia. Vamos a ir a ver _Wicked_ esta tarde»

«¡Oh, genial!»

«Sí»

Se quedaron unos segundos calladas, cada una con la vista fija en su vaso, la conversación pendiente de un hilo.

«¡Ma, ma´!» dijo Henry apareciendo desde lo alto de las escaleras

«¿Qué? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has roto?»

Henry puso los ojos en blanco

«Naaaada…Di, ¿podemos celebrar Halloween aquí?»

Emma frunció el ceño

«Euh…Henry, explícate»

«Creo entender» Emma se dio la vuelta hacia Regina, con expresión dubitativa en el rostro «Evelyn seguramente le ha dicho lo de la fiesta de Halloween que el barrio organiza todos los años»

«¿Ah sí?»

«¡Sí!» dijo emocionado el chico «Habrá un buffet de golosinas, y se va por el barrio pidiéndolas. ¡Venga, por favor, por favor síiiiiiii!»

«Henry…Cálmate, te va a dar una taque. Henry, no quiero romper tu ilusión, pero…esa fiesta se organiza entre los vecinos del barrio, y recuerda, no vivimos aquí»

La alegría de Henry se evaporó, así como sus sueños de disfrazarse y de caramelos

«Oh…»

«Bueno, sí, oh…Lo siento» dijo ella girándose hacia Regina que parecía tan divertida como perpleja. Y cuando Evelyn bajó, se mordió el labio inferior

«Quizás…¿Podríamos invitarlos a ese día? Podrían participar en la celebración»

«Oh, no, señora Mills, no se sienta obligada. Ya nos hemos impuesto hoy…»

«Los invito. No se están imponiendo»

«Sí, en fin, nunca nos habría invitado si Henry no hubiera muy pesadamente, muy pesadamente insistido» dijo Emma fusilando a su hijo con la mirada. Henry hizo una mueca antes de hundirse en el sofá

«Lo siento…»

«No tienes que disculparte, Henry, al contrario es una muy buena idea» Después Regina se giró hacia Emma «Me sentiré ofendida si declina la invitación»

La mirada de Emma iba de Regina a su hijo, pasando por la mirada cargada de esperanza de Evelyn

«Ok, ok. ¡De acuerdo!»

«¡Yes! ¡Eso nos recordará Halloween en Storybrooke!» se giró hacia Regina y Evelyn «Todos los años, todo Storybrooke se decoraba con los colores de Halloween: los comercios, los restaurants, la calles…¡Era muy bonito!»

«Bien, ¡qué entusiasmo! Espero que lo que te ofrezcamos no te desilusione»

«¡Lo dudo mucho!» dijo divertido el adolescente

«Bien…Yo…No es que nos aburramos, pero las vamos a dejar en este día especial» dijo Emma haciéndole un guiño a Evelyn «Feliz cumpleaños otra vez»

Todos se levantaron y Regina y Evelyn acompañaron a los Swan la puerta

«Bien. Entonces hasta el sábado que viene, señorita Swan»

«Si quiere que nos llevemos bien, llámeme Emma, definitivamente»

Se estrecharon las manos y Regina sonrió

«Bien. Entonces, hasta pronto Emma»

«Otra vez, mil gracias por el regalo, señorita Swan» dijo Evelyn

«Y para ti también Emma es obligatorio, ¿ok?»

Evelyn se dio la vuelta hacia su madre como para pedirle su aprobación, lo que esta le dio con gusto con una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

«Gracias Emma, gracias Henry»

Emma y Henry subieron entonces en el coche y Regina no abandonó el porche hasta que el escarabajo no hubo desaparecido.

«Lo siento mamá, no quería ser grosera»

«Lo sé…Pero tenemos un gran problema…»

«¿Cuál?»

«¡Tenemos una semana para encontrar los disfraces!»


	6. Halloween

**Hola chicas. Muy contenta de que esté gustando este fic. No voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como con el anterior, por la sencilla razón de que los capítulos de este fic son enormes. Me lleva como media 3 horas traducir, y no todos los días tengo ese tiempo para hacerlo. Así que no voy a decir qué día subo, depende del tiempo que tenga. Pero sabéis que como mínimo un capitulo a la semana tendréis.**

 **Halloween**

La semana pasó con un lentitud extrema, al menos es lo que pensaban Henry y Evelyn. Las vacaciones habían comenzado y sin el encadenamiento de las clases, los días les parecían muy largos.

No dejaban de mandarse mensajes, informándose del avance de la fiesta o de la elección de los disfraces. Emma estaba ocupada con sus turnos de trabajo y no tenía tiempo para buscarse nada. Así que decidió delegar un poco su disfraz, porque prefería dedicarse al de su hijo, pues, este último tenía una idea bien precisa de lo que quería. Pero ese año tenía un gusto particular: ese año no sería Mary Margaret quien cosería el disfraz del pequeño.

«Ma…» dijo el chico acostado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en una de las rodillas de su madre, viendo los dos la tele

«¿Hm?»

«¿Vas adelantada con mi disfraz?»

Emma hizo una mueca

«Sí, sí…Solo la armadura…» Henry se enderezó y miró a su madre con expresión dubitativa «¡Qué ¡Es verdad!»

«¿Sabes? Si no tienes tiempo, podemos ir a comprar uno»

Ella puso una mueca refunfuñona

«Escucha, soy nula en costura, y realmente no tengo tiempo…Pero ¡quiero hacerlo!»

«Ma, sé que es una tradición, pero…la abuela ya no está, entonces…No te lo echaré en cara si no puedes»

«Cariño, no sabes lo que representa esta tradición. Era una actividad que nos gustaba compartir…No hacerlo este año, querría decir que…es como si…como si admitiéramos que verdaderamente se ha ido»

Henry la tomó en sus brazos

«Mamá…»

«Lo sé, cariño, es egoísta porque repercute en ti…No quiero que te parezcas a un caballero de saldo»

«Pero a mí no me molesta que vayamos a comprar uno. Y además, si eres tú quien lo compra, queda dentro de la tradición igualmente, ¿no?»

«¿Estás seguro de que no me lo echarás en cara?»

«No, y además…Prefiero que lo compres si no estás segura de lograrlo»

«¡Hey! ¡Gracias por la confianza!» dijo ella haciéndole cosquillas «Pequeño diablo…»

«¡Para, para! Y tú, ¿de qué te vas a disfrazar tú?»

«Oh, ya no tengo edad»

«¡Te disfrazaste el año pasado!»

«¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Eres poli o qué?»

«Ma…»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Qué piensas de Regina?»

«¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre?»

«Desde que tú le pediste que hiciera lo mismo contigo»

«¿Te gusta mucho, eh?»

«No cambies la pregunta, he preguntado primero»

Emma entonces sonrió y se sentó mejor en el sofá, su hijo volviendo a buscar sitio entre sus rodillas

«La aprecio…en todo caso mucho más que la primera vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaron»

«Eso, seguro»

«Es algo estrecha y austera, pero bueno…Nos adaptamos. Estoy segura de que ella puede ser simpática con algunas copas encima»

«Estaría guay que os hicierais amigas…Al menos tendrías una aquí»

«Sí, estaría guay»

* * *

El barrio esta transformado, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Las calles decoradas con telas de arañas y farolillos con los colores de Halloween. Los niños iban ya de casa en casa pidiendo "truco o trato" Emma no creía lo que sus ojos veían: todo le recordaba sus días de Halloween en Storybrooke.

Emma entró en la propiedad de las Mills, abierta para la ocasión, y se detuvo no lejos de la entrada. La casa, al igual que las calles del barrio, también estaba decorada con los colores naranja y negro, con decenas de calabazas y velas en el porche. Telas de arañas caían desde el techo y esqueletos se movían lanzando gritos fantasmagóricos.

Emma aún no había levantado la mano para tocar cuando la puerta se abrió con un estruendo

«¡Emma!»

«¡Hey, hola!» dijo Emma al ver a Evelyn disfrazada, visiblemente, de pequeña bruja: gorro puntiagudo, falsa verruga en la nariz, una vestido de tul negro y violeta, y una escoba en la mano «¡Estás magnífica!»

«Gracias»

«Hola Eve»

«Oh, Henry…Déjame adivinar…¿Un caballero?»

Henry sonrió sacando su espada

«¡Y presiento que esta noche cazaré a varias brujas!»

«Ouuuuuuhhh…»

«Hey, tranquilidad…» dijo Emma al ver a Henry ponerse a perseguir a la pequeña por toda la casa, dejando a Emma sola en el umbral de la puerta. Apenas se atrevió a dar un paso cuando vio una silueta bajar las grandes escaleras.

«Eve, ¿quién era? Oh…¿Señorita Swan?»

Emma se quedó quieta en el sitio al ver la aparición: Regina estaba vestida con un largo vestido burdeos con encajes negros, dejando entrever discretamente un generoso escote, y que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus finas formas. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en lo alto en un moño y su maquillaje oscuro volvía su rostro más severo y, pensaba ella, algo más maquiavélico.

«Wow, Regina…Está usted…»

«Y por lo que veo usted no lo está»

Emma hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos

«Sí, no soy de las de disfrazarme»

«¡Qué pena! Va a ser la única sin disfrazar en el barrio»

«Oh…»

«Sé cómo remediar eso. Venga»

«Pero…»

«Venga»

Emma, entonces, siguió a Regina hasta la primera planta, después caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una estancia que toda mujer digna de llamarse así soñaría con tener: un vestidor más grande aún que su propia habitación.

«Wow, impresionante»

«Aquí tengo algunos vestidos de baile que podrían servir»

«¿Vestidos de baile? ¿Qué hace con vestidos de baile?»

«Usted es un poco más delgada, creo que este servirá»

Emma se dio cuenta de que la bella morena obviaba responderle, pero lo olvidó rápidamente cuando Regina le puso un vestido rojo frente a ella.

«Perfecto»

«Hein, euh, ¿qué?»

«Se va a poner este»

«¿He dicho en algún momento que quería disfrazarme?»

«No estará disfrazada, simplemente estará…bellamente arreglada»

«Ya…»

«Dejo que se cambie. Si lo desea, el cuarto de baño está a su izquierda»

«Gracias, señora M…

«Regina. Con mucho gusto» dijo la bella morena

Era extraño ver una sonrisa tan cálida en el rostro de una mujer que enarbolaba tal atuendo. Cogió el largo vestido rojo de vuelo y se dirigió al baño: si debía ser una princesa, entonces lo sería hasta el final.

«¿Dónde está mi madre?» preguntó Henry al ver a Regina bajar sola.

«Se está vistiendo»

«¿Vistiendo?»

«Ya aprenderás que cuando a mi madre se le mete una idea en la cabeza, la lleva hasta el final. Es una característica de las Mills» le murmuró Evelyn

«Oh, ya veo…»

Cuando el timbre sonó una vez más, Evelyn corrió hacia la enorme ensaladera llena de caramelos antes de abrir la puerta.

«¡Tía Mallie!»

«¡Hey, preciosa! Vaya, qué disfraz, es genial»

«El tuyo tampoco está mal. Siempre el mismo, por lo que veo»

«Siempre» dijo ella dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. En efecto, Mallie todos los años se ponía el mismo disfraz: un largo vestido negro y violeta, todo lleno de lentejuelas y tules. La cabeza decorada con dos cuernos y en una de sus manos un gran cetro coronado con una especie de bola de cristal. «Maléfica siempre hace su pequeño efecto» dijo Mallie «¿Quién es este guapo caballero?» preguntó señalando a Henry

«Oh, es un amigo de clase»

«Hm…Interesante»

«¿Mallie? ¿Qué haces ya aquí?» dijo nerviosa Regina

«He llegado un poco antes, es verdad, pero no tienes por qué ponerte tan nerviosa» dijo un poco enfadada la sulfurosa rubia

«En absoluto estoy nerviosa»

«Dime, este chico, ¿es quien yo creo?»

«No sé de lo que hablas»

«Ya, eso quiere decir que sí»

«Eso quiere decir: no sé de lo que hablas» replicó Regina

«¿Por qué simplemente no dices que los has invitado? No hay ningún problema. Además me viene bien, finalmente voy a conocer a esa rara perla»

«Mal, como tu lengua se embale, te la arranco» la amenazó Regina

Mallie estalló en carcajadas.

«Pero, vaya, ¡mira que estás arisca! No tengo intención de meterte en un compromiso. Al contrario, es lo último que quiero»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco

«Tía Mallie, ¿vamos?»

«Sí, cariño, espera solo…Oh, Dios mí…»

La cabeza de Mallie se quedó estática en un rictus de estupor, seguida por la mirada de los otros tres que se quedaron igualmente estáticos al ver a Emma bajar las escaleras, poco segura, vistiendo ese magnífico vestido rojo, así como un moño sobre el que se había colocada una discreta tiara.

«Wow, mamá…Estás…»

«Sublime» puntualizó Evelyn «¡Pareces una verdadera princesa!»

Regina misma se quedó sin voz

«Señorita Swan…¡qué sorpresa!»

«Sí, aunque no estoy completamente acorde con el vestido realmente…» levantó su vestido dejando ver sus converses usadas «No podía ponerme tacones…» dijo refunfuñando

Conteniendo la risa, Regina carraspeó

«Está perfecta»

Emma se giró hacia su hijo

«Valiente caballero, ¿aceptaríais vos pasear del brazo de la dama Emma?»

Henry sonrió

«Noble damisela, dejadme ser vuestro protector durante esta noche en la que las brujas y los hombres lobos nos rodean»

«¡Oh, Sir Henry, muchas gracias!» dijo ella ante las miradas divertidas de Regina, Evelyn y sobre todo, Mallie, que se inclinó discretamente hacia la bella morena.

«Me gusta, ¡te ha tocado la gran lotería!»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco

«Si tú lo dices, Mal, si tú lo dices…» dijo ella irónicamente

* * *

Henry y Evelyn estaban algo adelantados, tocando en las puertas para recolectar caramelos, bajo las miradas protectoras de sus madres respectivas y una tía más divertida que nunca ante la situación. Ante las insistentes miradas de su amiga, Regina se sentía incómoda. Sin embargo, no había ninguna razón en particular para ello: había invitado a Emma y a Henry con toda la inocencia del mundo y sin embargo, al ver cómo Mallie los miraba a los dos, tenía la impresión de que su sencillo gesto de amabilidad se convertía en algo más grande.

«Gracias otra vez por la invitación» dijo Emma con los ojos fijos en su hijo a unos treinta metros más lejos «Henry se está divirtiendo mucho»

Regina, entonces, sonrió

«Entonces mejor que mejor. Evelyn estaba entusiasmada con ello. Pero espero que usted también se divierta»

«Oh, sí. No es mi sueño llevar tal cosa, pero si tenía que pasar, prefiero que haya sido en estas circunstancias, es más divertido»

«Cierto. Después de la recolecta, tenemos la costumbre de degustar un pastel de zanahoria. ¿Se une a nosotras?»

«Oh, gracias, pero no querría imponer mi presencia más de lo que ya he hecho»

«Señorita Swan, sigue siendo una invitación. Puede declinarla, es verdad, pero para nada es forzada»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa de entendimiento antes de que la atención de Emma fuera captada por los gritos entusiastas de su hijo invitándola a unirse a él para ver una casa cuyo jardín estaba especialmente decorado.

«Perdóneme, el deber me llama» dijo ella posando fugazmente su mano en el antebrazo de la joven, antes de acelerar el paso

«Interesante…» murmuró Mallie a la oreja de Regina que se sobresaltó

«¿Perdón?»

«Vuestra interacción. Se llevan bien»

«Definitivamente mejor que hace algunos días»

«Quieres dejar de estar tan distante»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Hablas como una de tus revistas. Sin alma, sin candor, sin energía. Parece que te situaras afuera de todo lo que vives o haces. ¡Mierda! Esa chica es un algo nuevo en tu vida»

«Ella no forma parte de _mi vida_ , como tú dices. Es una conocida que gravita alrededor de mi burbuja»

«Deberías, un día, salir de esa burbuja…Por el bien de Eve»

«¿De qué hablas? ¿Ella…ella te ha dicho algo?»

«No hay que ser adivina para ver que desde tu divorcio, y sobre todo desde Robin, te has cerrado herméticamente a cualquier relación y eso alcanza a Eve»

Regina se detuvo y paró a Mallie poniéndole una mano en su brazo

«Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué relación? Espera…¿no estarás sugiriendo que…?»

«No sugiero nada, es totalmente evidente»

«¡Mal, para! ¡Estás divagando!»

«Divago divago…¡Y tú vuelas a 15.000 pies! Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que tienes ante tus ojos»

«Escucha, ¡no tienes por qué emparejarme con todas las nuevas personas que conozco, sean hombres o mujeres! ¡Estás loca!»

«Bueno, sí…¿qué quieres? Así soy: no quiero sino tu felicidad»

«¡Antes de ocuparte de mi felicidad, deberías ocuparte de la tuya!»

«Oh, estoy en ello, no te preocupes» Regina puso los ojos en blanco «Escucha…Si cenas con ella un día, te dejo en paz»

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Invítala a cenar. Atención: sin los niños. Solas tú y ella. Pasen la noche juntas, charlen, beban, rían…Y después, si no tienes la menor duda, si tu pequeña voz interior no te sopla nada, entonces yo pararé con el asunto»

«¿Hablas completamente en serio? ¿Estás concertándome una cita con una mujer? ¿Una mujer que, además, apenas conozco?»

«Precisamente esa será la ocasión para conoceros mejor»

«Pero, ¿por qué ella? Hay miles de solteras, centenares que llegan cada día a esta ciudad. ¿Por qué te has empeñado en que sea ella?»

Mallie lanzó una ojeada hacia los niños y Emma que se sobresaltó al ver un esqueleto salir de su ataúd, y reír como una niña

«No lo sé…Ella es diferente»

Regina siguió su mirada y vio a Emma reír a mandíbula batiente ante una imitación bastante lograda de un zombi por parte de Evelyn. Sonrió discretamente.

«Somos tan diferentes»

«Por eso» sonrió Mallie «Por eso»

* * *

«Hm…¡Este pastel estaba exquisito!» concedió Emma frotándose el vientre

«¡Mi madre es la mejor cocinera de Nueva York!» dijo alegre Evelyn

«¡Voy a tener que creerte, chica, tengo la barriga llena!»

«Es…un cumplido que nunca me han hecho» dijo divertida Regina

Emma suspiró de satisfacción

«Se hace tarde, vamos a marcharnos»

«¡Oh, ya!» se quejó Evelyn «Pero, Henry y yo aún no nos hemos repartido los caramelos»

«Señorita Swan, ¿tomaría un café? Los niños tendrían tiempo de repartirse los caramelos»

«Ok»

«Bueno, yo me voy. Ha sido una encantadora noche, muy…instructiva» dijo Mallie guiñándole un ojo a Emma

«¡Bueno!» dijo Regina fusilando a Mallie con la mirada «Te acompaño a la puerta»

«Adiós Emma, encantada de haberte conocido, de verdad. Espero que un día de estos nos volvamos a ver»

«También lo espero»

Y en el umbral de la puerta, la bella rubia se inclinó sobre Regina

«No estropees esta oportunidad» antes de marcharse, dejando a Regina en el umbral. Cuando volvió al salón, Emma, Evelyn y Henry compartían los caramelos.

«Le doy una oportunidad a las nubes. Me encantan» concedió Emma

«¿Un café?» propuso Regina

«Oh, euh…No soy mucho de café»

«Oh, ¿entonces un té?»

«Euh…Bueno…En fin, no, tampoco soy muy fan del agua caliente aromatizada»

Regina frunció el ceño, divertida

«¿Un chocolate, quizás?»

«¡Con mucho gusto!» se entusiasmó Emma antes de volver a la recolección de golosinas

Cuando Regina volvió con una taza de chocolate para todo el mundo, cada uno tomó sitio alrededor de la mesa.

«¿Ya han repartido?»

«Hemos logrado ponernos de acuerdo: Henry y yo cogemos todo lo azucarado, Evelyn y usted todo el chocolate. Amable, ¿no?»

«Reparto…equitativo, cierto. Entonces, ¿lo han pasado bien?»

«¡Ha sido genial, gracias otra vez Regina!» dijo entusiasmado el adolescente

Regina, entonces, se giró hacia Emma que degustaba en silencio su chocolate, y cuya mirada estaba posada amorosamente en su hijo. Las palabras de Mallie le vinieron de repente a la cabeza y cierta incomodidad se instaló en ella. Desvió la mirada para posarla en su hija.

«Voy a tener que quitarme este vestido» dijo Emma+

«¿Pe…perdón?» balbuceó Regina

«Bueno, no voy a marcharme con este vestido. Además, no creo que entré en mi coche con él»

Regina sonrió

«Por supuesto»

«Yo…¿Me disculpa unos instantes?»

Regina asintió, y Emma subió. Evelyn no estaba loca ni ciega, conocía a su madre por los cuatro costados, conocía el significado de la menor de sus expresiones, de sus miradas…Así que cuando vio a su madre seguir a Emma con la mirada, mientras esta subía las escaleras, esbozó una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Henry

«Entonces…¿qué te ha parecido esta tarde?»

«¡Guay! Gracias por habernos invitado»

«Tu madre también parece haberse divertido»

«Sí. Desde que llegamos aquí, no ha salido mucho»

«Oh, ¿sabes que ya he hecho uso de tu regalo?»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Oh, sí, ¡dibuja todo el rato!» confirmó Regina

«Aún espero que me hagas un retrato» dijo divertido Henry

«Hablando de eso, puede que haya encontrado una idea para tu regalo de cumpleaños» pero al ver a Henry perder su sonrisa instantáneamente, frunció el ceño «Euh…Bueno…¡No sé de todas maneras cuándo es!»

«Oh, es…no ahora. Pero…no lo celebro»

«¿Cómo es que no lo celebras? Todo el mundo celebra su cumpleaños» dijo ella con expresión convencida

«Yo no» concluyó el pequeño antes de que su madre bajara y notara el malestar ambiente en la estancia

«¿Algo va mal?»

Mientras Evelyn miraba intensamente a Henry, Regina se levantó y avanzó hacia Emma

«¿Algo en particular con el cumpleaños de Henry?»

«Oh…» De repente, Regina se dio cuenta de la expresión adusta que se instaló en el rostro de Emma «Yo…»

«Mamá, nos vamos, mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse» pidió Henry

«Oh, ok» Se giró hacia Regina «Gracias por todo, ha sido una divertida tarde y una agradable noche»

«De nada, ha sido un placer, señorita Swa…» y ante la mirada insistente de la bella rubia, Regina sonrió «Ha sido un placer, Emma»

«Henry, ¿nos vamos?»

«Sí, ¡hasta dentro de una semana, Evelyn!» dijo él con un señal de la mano antes de salir de la casa, seguido de una Emma algo incómoda

«Buenas noches Regina»

Cuando Regina cerró la puerta, se giró hacia Evelyn

«¿Qué acaba de pasar?»

«Ni idea…» dijo Eve encogiéndose de hombros «¿Por qué no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños?»

Regina se acercó a la ventana y vio el escarabajo amarillo dejar su propiedad. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que bajo esa aparente jovialidad y ligereza, esa familia Swan tenía mucho que esconder.

* * *

Durante todo el viaje de regreso, Henry no dijo palabra, prefiriendo mirar el paisaje que desfilaba bajo sus ojos. Emma no fue más habladora, concentrándose en la carretera. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su apartamento, Henry se metió en su habitación para cambiarse mientras Emma dejaba los caramelos en una ensaladera que puso en la mesita del salón.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Henry volvió

«¡Te estás comiendo mis caramelos!»

«Hey, ¡son para los dos!»

«Sí, pero yo los fui pidiendo»

«Como si hubiera sido la prueba del siglo»

Se echaron en el sofá, mirado la tele sin realmente escucharla o verla.

«Di…No has estado simpático con ellas»

«…»

«Henry, sé que no es más fácil para ti, pero…no todos están al corriente»

«Lo sé…¿Debería disculparme, crees?»

«No vale la pena, hablaré con Regina por teléfono»

«Es solo que…aún no puedo, ¿sabes?»

«Lo sé. Y lo comprendo. Aunque me fastidia un poco, respeto tu elección»

Henry se lo agradeció con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

«Voy a acostarme»

Emma, una única vez, miró su móvil: mañana deberá darle explicaciones a Regina.

* * *

Regina acababa de terminar una sesión de fotos para la portada de su mes de noviembre y la mayor parte de sus artículos estaban cerrados. En resumen, y por primera vez desde hacía tiempo, estaba tranquila con el número que iba a salir.

Cuando su teléfono móvil sonó, no echó pestes imaginándose que podría retrasar su trabajo

«¿Sí, diga?»

 _«Re…¿Regina? Soy Emma»_

Regina entonces se puso recta

«¡Emma! ¿Cómo está?»

 _«Bien, gracias. Yo…Quería agradecerle, en mi nombre y en el de Henry, por la maravillosa velada de ayer»_

«Oh, no fue nada, fue un verdadero placer»

 _«Yo…También quería aclarar una cosa»_

«¿Eh? Dígame»

 _«Ayer…Henry…»_

«Oh, no se preocupe en absoluto. Evelyn tiene tendencia a ser muy curiosa, entonces…»

 _«No, no, escuche, quería explicarme. Nuestros hijos no se van a ver en una semana, hasta la vuelta a las clases, y no quisiera que hubiera ninguna tensión entre ellos»_

«Completamente honorable»

 _«A ver…De hecho…la razón por la que Henry no desea celebrar su cumpleaños es…»_ Regina escuchó a Emma suspirar _«Es porque…perdí a mi madre hace poco más de dos años. Nosotros…éramos una familia muy cercana, vivíamos bajo el mismo techo. Cuando mi padre murió, a mi madre le costó mucho salir adelante. Sin embargo, Henry y yo hacíamos todo lo posible…Pero…estaba muy deprimida»_

«Oh…»

 _«Murió dos días antes del cumpleaños de Henry. Él nunca se ha recuperado. Nunca ha hecho duelo a no ser rechazando celebrar su cumpleaños desde ese momento. Nunca he tenido el valor para decirle otra cosa. Es idiota por mi parte, pero…»_

«No, no, comprendo totalmente. Se lo explicaré a Evelyn, ella lo entenderá, estoy segura»

 _«Sí, bueno, era eso…Quería aclararlo, eso es todo»_

«Gracias. Creo saber hasta qué punto ha sido duro para su hijo. Yo misma perdí a mi padre hace algún tiempo, puedo comprender la pena que siente un muchacho de la edad de Henry»

 _«Gracias otra vez…Bueno…Yo…la dejo, no quería molestarla»_

«Oh, no, no, no. Todo está bien, de verdad»

 _«Bien, entonces…Hasta la próxima, quizás»_

«Sí, por supuesto»

 _«Adiós Regina»_

Sin darse cuenta, Regina sonrió. Después, pensó en las palabras de Mallie, No, debía apartar esa idea de su cabeza. Sin embargo, la idea de una cena en compañía de Emma la seducía. No por la idea misma de una cita, sino porque en compañía de la bella rubia, Regina olvidaba todos sus problemas, toda su cotidianidad, se divertía y se tomaba la vida, por una vez, más ligeramente.

«¿Sueñas despierta, querida?»

Regina salió de sus pensamientos para ver a Mallie adosada a la puerta

«Oh, Mal…¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?»

«Suficiente…para saber con quién hablabas por teléfono» dijo ella sentándose a su frente «Entonces…¿Cómo acabó la velada?»

«Normal. Los niños se repartieron sus caramelos, y después se marcharon. Es todo»

«¿Y…?»

«¿Y qué?»

«¡No lo hiciste!»

«¿Hacer qué?»

«¡Invitarla a cenar!»

«Mal, basta. No tengo ninguna intención de…»

«Eres una estrecha, admítelo. Te gustaría dejarte tentar, pero un no sé qué te retiene. ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?»

«Nada, Mal, ¡ya!»

«Lo sé…Tienes miedo de que te guste»

«¿El qué?»

«Su compañía. Tienes miedo de que te guste y de no poder pasar de ella»

«Eres ridícula. ¡Es una mujer!»

«¿Y?. Precisamente: nunca has encontrado la felicidad con un hombre, quizás la encuentres con una mujer. Yo soy abierta de mente, ¿sabes?»

«Oh, sí, me acuerdo de tu abertura de mente cuando te acostaste con un joven apenas salido de la facultad el año pasado…O esa vez en que me llamaste completamente en pánico después de una noche de borrachera porque te encontraste, no se sabe cómo, en medio de una orgía»

«Para un poco. ¿Por qué no la has invitado a cenar ya si no tienes miedo de que te guste?»

«¿Y quién te dice que yo le gustaré?» murmuró Regina «Somos muy diferentes»

Mallie entonces sonrió, viendo que la idea se iba abriendo camino en la cabeza de la bella morena

«Bah…Deberías darte prisa…O si no, te la van a quitar delante de tus ojos»

Regina inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado

«Mal…»

«Venga, coge ese teléfono y llámala. ¡Concertad la cita y yo me quedo con los pequeños!»

«¿Tú?» rio Regina

«¿Qué? Soy genial con los niños»

«Déjame que lo dude»

«¿Has tenido quejas cuando he cuidado a Evelyn durante tus horas extras?»

«Evidentemente que no, le dejas hacer todo lo que quiera»

«¡Entonces! Venga, déjate ir. ¿Qué puede pasar? Lo peor, quedáis como conocidas que se ven únicamente durante los cumpleaños de sus respectivos _bambinos_ …Lo mejor, podrías comenzar una nueva vida con un nuevo idilio»

«¿Cómo puedes creer que ella y yo podamos…?»

«Hace tanto tiempo que te prohíbes vivir, amar, por miedo…» Regina entonces suspiró «Llámala»

Regina se quedó mirando su móvil entre sus manos, antes de marcar su número bajo la mirada satisfecha de Mallie

 _«¿Diga?»_

«Emma…Soy Regina…Otra vez»

 _«Oh, Regina, ¿algún problema?»_ Regina lanzó una ojeada a Mal que le hizo un gesto para que continuara _«¿Regina?»_

«Sí, perdón…Yo…Me preguntaba, pero no está obligada a aceptar…»

 _«Diga. ¿Cómo podría aceptar o no algo si no sé lo que es?»_

«¿Querría cenar conmigo?» la pregunta fue tan abrupta y dicha tan rápidamente que Regina había contenido su respiración «Yo…quiero decir, tomar una copa y…comer a continuación»

 _«Oh, bueno…¿Por qué no? Puede estar bien»_

«¿Acepta?»

 _«Con mucho gusto. Su dispos …»_

«Oh, cuando le venga bien»

 _«Bien, mañana termino pronto. Podemos vernos sobre las siete»_

«Recójame en mi casa. Lleve a su hijo, una de mis amigas hará de canguro»

 _«Oh, guay. Ok. Entonces hasta mañana»_

«Sí» cuando Regina colgó, Mallie la miró, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro «Oh, por favor, para con esa sonrisa»

«¿Qué? Tengo el derecho de estar feliz por ti, ¿o no?»

«No es más que una simple cena»

«Y como te dije ayer, si esa simple cena no remueve nada en ti y no te hace hacerte preguntas, yo me callaré, y me disculparé. Pero mientras, si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás»

* * *

«¿Henry? ¿Estás ahí?»

«Sí» dijo él saliendo de la cocina, con un muslo de pollo en la mano

«¡Hey, no picotees!»

«Tengo hambre. Vuelves tarde hoy»

«Lo siento. He hecho una hora más para estar mañana libre antes»

«¿Por qué?»

«Ceno mañana con Regina»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Y tú te quedas con Evelyn en su casa»

«¡Puedo quedarme aquí solo!» protestó él

«¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó la última vez que te dejé solo…?»

Henry hizo una mueca antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, seguido por su madre que le robó el muslo de pollo

«¡Hey!»

«Hey, ¿qué? Cuando tengas un trabajo y compres la comida, podrás quejarte»

«Entonces…¿Cómo es eso de que cenas con Regina?»

«Sí, me llamó este mediodía para proponerme una copa y después comer»

«Y tú has aceptado»

«Efectivamente»

«¿Por qué?»

«Bah, no lo sé. Nos llevamos bien y como tú bien has dicho, debo socializar»

«Sí, es verdad»

Sí, ya era hora de que Emma saliera de su agujero. Regina era una mujer influyente en Nueva York, y bastante cultivada. No tenían nada que ver la una con la otra, pero, sin embargo, por lo que parece, podían llegar a ser amigas.

* * *

«Mamá…Llevas delante de ese espejo 20 minutos y aún no has elegido»

«Lo sé, lo sé. Yo…simplemente no sé cómo vestirme: si me pongo muy elegante, ella se sentirá definitivamente incómoda y yo parecería demasiado seria. Pero tampoco puedo ir en vaqueros y camiseta»

«¿Le has dicho dónde piensas llevarla?»

«No»

«Pero, ¿le has dado un código de vestimenta o no?»

«Yo…No, le dije que íbamos a beber algo y probablemente cenar después, es todo»

«Entonces, olvida el vestido de fiesta y opta por algo más natural. Ropa de todo los días»

Regina rezongó

«De todos los días…»

«Relájate, al fin y al cabo no es una cita» soltó Evelyn

Regina enarboló una sonrisa crispada

«Evidentemente que no es una cita, solo es…una noche entre…»

«Amigas»

«Eso es»

«Entonces, deja de machacarte el cerebro y date prisa, si no, aun estarás en bata cuando ella llegue»

Tras decir eso, Evelyn salió de la habitación de la joven que no dejaba de mirar su reflejo en el espejo: amigas. Sí, ciertamente era eso, al menos, era por ahí que debía comenzar. Por supuesto, ya podría oír las puyas acerbas y perversas de Mallie que le diría que pasara a la segunda base y que la llevara a un Love Hotel desde la primera cita.

Pero, la verdad era que esa cena no era a ojos de Emma nada más que una cena entre dos potenciales amigas. Pero, ¿qué era a ojos de Regina?

Tenía en mente las palabras de Mallie sobre la posibilidad de conocer a alguien, de salir de su monotonía…Pero la verdad era que ella no estaba enamorada de Emma, estaba lejos de estarlo. Después de todo, apenas se conocían y casi no sabían nada de sus respectivas vidas. Si esa cena desembocaba en otra cosa, ¿estaba lista Regina para admitirlo y vivirlo?

Sí, finalmente esa cena no era una cita, sino un modo de conocer mejor a Emma, de comprender mejor a esa mujer y de saber más cosas de ella.

Sí, no era el momento de hablar de sentimientos.


	7. ¿Cita o no?

**No acosen. Jajajajaj. A ver, hay gente que comenta como Guest, así que no puede contestarles individualmente. Sobre la idea de que parece que están empujando forzadamente a Regina hacia Emma, hay que tener en cuenta que quien lo hace es Mallie, y ella es…un espíritu libre. No creo que le importe mucho que sea una mujer. Además, en algún momento le dice a Regina que como con los hombres no ha tenido suerte, podría probar con las mujeres. Regina, al principio, no le hace caso, pero ya vemos que en su mente y en su corazón Emma se está metiendo.**

 **¿Cita o no?**

Regina había citado a Emma delante de un restaurante estilo pub irlandés. Ligeramente estresada, ella había llegado casi diez minutos adelantada y esperaba con impaciencia en su coche, escrutando la entrada del pub a la caza de una cabellera rubia.

Lanzando incontrolables miradas a su reloj, rezaba para que Emma llegara. Y repentinamente una oleada de preguntas se hicieron camino en su mente: ¿y si Emma no podía venir? ¿Y si no conocía el sitio? Tuvo un momento de lucidez: Mallie le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba con los dos niños, lo que significaba que Emma ya había salido.

«Eres estúpida…» rezongaba con ella misma

Después, su mirada fue atraída por el paso de un escarabajo amarillo que reconocería entre muchos, incluso ahí en Nueva York. Entonces salió del coche y se dirigió a la entrada del restaurante. Algunos segundos más tarde, cuando Emma llegó hasta ella, parecía que Regina llevaba esperándola horas.

«Hey, hola, ¿lleva mucho tiempo esperando?»

«¿Qué? Oh, no, acabo de llegar» mintió la bella morena «¿Lo ha encontrado fácilmente?»

«¡Viva el GPS! Aún no estoy acostumbrada a las calles. Está bien el sitio»

«Sí, vengo a menudo…El restaurante es muy bueno»

«Confío plenamente en usted»

Solo en el momento de entrar, Regina observó la vestimenta de Emma: vaqueros negros, botines negros, camisa de color crudo con lunares negros. Realmente estaba muy elegante. Regina había acertado al ponerse su vestido corto de cuero negro.

Se sentaron en una mesa que tenía al lado un inmenso acuario.

«Bonita la decoración» Regina le sonrió «Entonces…¿Bebemos algo?» dijo divertida Emma

«Con moderación, por supuesto»

«Evidentemente»

Tras la comanda y unos sorbos de alcohol, la atmosfera se relajó y las lenguas se soltaron.

«Cuénteme cómo se convierte una en una persona rica en esta ciudad» dijo divertida Emma

«Trabajo, trabajo, y más trabajo. Con algo de voluntad. Pero sobre todo, trabajo…A veces en detrimento de la familia» confesó ella con un velo de tristeza

«A veces la ambición es más fuerte»

«Arruiné mi matrimonio por culpa de mi ambición»

«¿Lo lamenta?»

«¿El qué?»

«Su divorcio. ¿No se dice con la perspectiva que quizás podría haberlo salvado?»

«No lo sé. Daniel y yo estábamos, sin embargo, en sintonía. Pero…a medida que fuimos creciendo, perdimos nuestros ideales de futuro. Yo tenía ambición, pero él quería permanecer con sus sueños de muchacho. Nuestra visión de la vida ya no era compatible. Y si pudiera dar marcha atrás, creo que haría exactamente lo mismo, las mismas elecciones»

«Entonces, no carga con lamentaciones» dijo Emma sonriente «Personas así son raras. Muchas dicen que si tal cosa o tal otra no hubiese pasado, habrían podido cambiar la situación»

«Y usted, ¿qué opina sobre eso?»

«Hm…No soy creyente, ni practicante, pero creo que hay una fuerza por encima de nosotros, algo, un destino. Para mí, cada cosa tiene una explicación, cada hecho que sucede, sucede por una buena razón. Todo se explica y se encadena aunque no tengamos siempre conciencia de ese encadenamiento»

«¿Entonces piensa que no somos dueños de nuestro destino? ¿Que alguien decide por nosotros?»

«No, creo que hacemos elecciones en un momento u otro de nuestra vida, y esas elecciones llegan por una buena razón. Por ejemplo…Si no me hubiera mudado a Nueva York, Henry y Evelyn nunca se habrían conocido. Si ellos no se hubiesen peleado, nunca nos habríamos encontrado»

«Ya veo»

«Solo intento tomar la mejor parte de lo que me sucede cada día. En los momento oscuros de mi vida, siempre he querido tener respuestas: ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué esto?...Y finalmente, he llegado a la conclusión de que todo estaba programado. Si no hubiera conocido y no me hubiera colgado de mi imbécil BadBoy, nunca habría tenido a Henry»

«Es una visión optimista. Ver el vaso medio lleno más que medio vacío»

«Ahora me bebo el vaso de un trago» replicó Emma sonriente

«Si mi matrimonio fue un desastre, al menos me trajo a Evelyn»

«¡Lo ve! ¡No es difícil!» dijo Emma alzando su copa «¡Por nuestra vida programada!»

Regina alzó su copa con una sonrisa antes de que llegaran sus respectivos platos. Y si Regina había optado por una ensalada ricamente guarnecida, Emma había optado por un _fish and chips_.

«¿Cómo puede comer como lo hace sin preocuparse de las consecuencias?»

«¡Es super bueno!» Regina hizo una mueca cuando Emma habló con la boca llena «Estoy segura de que nunca lo ha probado»

«Por supuesto que sí: solo es pescado con papas fritas»

«¡Ah, ah! Eso es falso» dijo la bella rubia apuntando a Regina con su tenedor de forma acusadora «Si alguna vez ha probado un _fish and chips_ , nunca podría decir eso. Aunque el mejor está en el Pier 39 de San Francisco, este no está nada mal»

«¿Ya ha estado en San Francisco?»

«Sí. Hace un siglo. Pero, ¡no me cambie de tema! Volvamos al _fish and chips_. Pruebe» dijo ella tendiéndole el tenedor

«¿De su tenedor?»

«Venga ya, no tengo la sarna. Pruebe, le digo, y después juzgue, ¡venga!» dijo insistiendo

Regina rechazó el tenedor de Emma, pero picoteó un poco directamente del plato de esta última. Cuando se llevó el tenedor a la boca, Emma esperó febrilmente su veredicto. Y tras algunos segundos masticando…

«Está…»

«¿Sí?»

«Está…delicioso» concedió la bella morena «El pescado está crujiente y la fritura no está tan grasienta»

«¡Ah! ¡Lo ve! ¡Nunca hay que juzgar sin probar!»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa

«Un punto para usted» Emma sonrió, toda orgullosa de ella misma «Entonces, ¿cómo es que ya ha estado en San Francisco?»

«Bueno. Cuando tenía la edad de Henry. Estuve con mis padres. Estuvo genial, me encantaría volver algún día. ¿Y usted?»

«Antes de quedarme embarazada de Evelyn, Daniel y yo hicimos un tour por Canadá»

«¡Qué glamour! Me encantaría ver las cataratas del Niagara. ¿Cómo son?»

«Muy bonitas»

«Tengo que llevar a Henry algún día. En algún momento en que encuentre tiempo entre el trabajo y las clases»

«¿Las clases?»

«Sí…Hago un curso a distancia»

«¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué tipo de curso?»

«Me gustaría de verdad conseguir un puesto en la policía. Desafortunadamente, mis años como adjunta del sheriff en un pueblecito perdido no es gran garantía. Debo llenar mis lagunas con clases y prácticas»

«¿Qué tipo de prácticas?»

«Todo lo que tiene que ver con la seguridad: vial, ferroviaria, pública»

«¿Vigilancia?»

«Sí, también» sonrió Emma

«Si necesita algunas prácticas, podría encontrarle un hueco en mi equipo de seguridad»

«¿En su empresa?»

«Exacto»

«No tiene por qué»

«Cierto. Es por eso que la propuesta queda abierta. Es libre de rechazarla, no me ofenderé. Pero si busca un convenio de prácticas, y no tiene éxito en su búsqueda, sepa que tiene un sitio que la está esperando»

Emma le sonrió y suspiró

«Muy bien…anotado. Muchas gracias»

La conversación se detuvo por un momento y las dos mujeres se concentraron en su plato. Cuando el postre llegó, la atmosfera estaba mucho más ligera y las dos mujeres se encontraban mucho más cómodas. Regina tenía que admitirlo, Emma era una agradable compañía y su desenfado era mucho más refrescante que las largas y tediosas cenas que podía compartir con su madre y hermana.

«Entonces…¿qué tal le pareció la noche de Halloween?»

«¡Oh, estuvo genial!»

«Henry dejó caer que ustedes en su casa también hacían hermosas cosas»

«Exacto. No había mucho que hacer allí abajo. Así que Navidad, Halloween, cambios de estación, bah…Todo era una excusa para poder celebrar y salir de la rutina»

«Oyéndola hablar de ese pueblo, parece que lo echa de menos, ¿me equivoco?»

«A veces…A veces siento que me falta. Sabe que incluso con el doble acristalamiento, aquí se escucha un montón de ruido, ¡nos cuesta acostumbrarnos!» protestó Emma, lo que hizo sonreír a Regina

«Oh, ¿sabe? Lo que ahora le choca, yo lo he vivido siempre»

«¿Siempre ha vivido aquí?»

«Lo crea o no, yo nací en el campo»

«¿De verdad? Mirándola, no da la impresión de ser una chica de campo»

«No nos quedamos mucho tiempo. Nuestros padres no dejaban de mudarse. Mi madre es embajadora de los Estados Unidos, y debido a su trabajo, mis primeros diez años de vida me los pasé viajando por todos lados. Nos instalamos en Nueva York cuando entré en el instituto»

«¿ _Nuestros_ padres? ¿Tiene usted hermanos o hermanas?» dijo entusiasta Emma

«Oh, tengo una hermana mayor. Nos llevamos dos años»

«Oh, guay, ¿vive también en Nueva York?»

«No. Vive en Europa. Es diseñadora para una firma inglesa»

«¡Qué estilo! Una madre embajadora, una hermana mayor diseñadora, una hija pequeña jefa de una gran revista…La familia Mills es una próspera familia» dijo divertida Emma

«Si usted lo dice. Sin embargo, no somos tan familiares como ustedes. No he visto a mi hermana desde hace dos años. En cuando a mi madre, da noticias cuando se le ocurre, o cuando está en el país, normalmente cuando es el cumpleaños de Evelyn o el mío»

«Ya veo…»

«Entre tener una familia próspera financieramente, pero totalmente distante, y una familia modesta, pero apegada, mi elección sería rápida. Y últimamente, intentó recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hija» intercambiaron una sonrisa «¿Y usted tiene hermanos o hermanas?»

«No. Soy hija única, de ahí que haya sido mimada y, a pesar de mis pasadas idioteces, siempre fui apoyada, ayudada y guiada. Intento no ser demasiado rígida con Henry, pero creo que, a veces, me paso de permisiva. La prueba está en ese pequeña excusión en solitario mientras yo trabajaba»

«Definitivamente, usted es permisiva allí donde yo soy severa. Soy bastante estricta y exigente con Evelyn. Quiero que ella triunfe en la escuela, porque, y lo sé, el trabajo conduce a todo. Si se quiere algo de verdad, hay que trabajar para conseguirlo. Si decide ser cirujana, abogada o profesora, sabe que no debe dejarse dormir en los laureles»

«¿Y si quiere convertirse en criadora de pura sangres en los montes de Andalucía?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Bueno, si no tiene esos objetivos tan elevados: cirugía, abogacía, enseñanza. Sé que si no se tiene la vocación, si no se tiene esa pequeña llama…aunque trabajes para obtenerlo, nunca te sentirás realmente feliz y realizado»

Regina miró a Emma

«Cierto. Deseo, sobre todo, que mi hija sea feliz y que conduzca su vida como ella lo crea, pero…hay que ser realista: no se vive de una pasión. A ella le gusta la equitación, pero sabe que un jockey no vive solo de su pasión. Está empezando a dibujar, pero sabe que es raro poder vivir de su obra. Deseo que se abra a muchas cosas para que no se cierre a una única perspectiva, pero también deseo que mantenga los pies en la tierra y que haga la diferencia entre lo que le gustaría hacer y lo que sería bueno que hiciera»

Emma arqueó una ceja

«Sí…No soy de la misma opinión. Cierto, no se puede vivir solo del dibujo, pero si se tiene la pasión, aunque se tenga un trabajo donde gane lo suficiente para vivir tranquilamente, en nuestra cabeza no estaremos bien. No empujo a Henry a que se convierta en un artista callejero o que viva el día a día, quiero que encuentre un trabajo estable, pero también y sobre todo, un trabajo que le guste»

«A menudo es difícil compaginar las dos cosas»

«¿No es usted feliz con su revista?»

«Sí, por supuesto, pero…»

«Pero, si hubiese tenido elección, le habría gustado vivir haciendo otra cosa»

«Pero en la sociedad actual, asegurar nuestro futuro, sobre todo desde el punto de vista financiero, es la prioridad…Mucho más que satisfacer nuestras necesidades personales»

«¿Qué le hubiera gustado hacer?»

«¿Perdón?»

«No lo ha desmentido cuando he dicho que le habría gustado hacer otra cosa. ¿Entonces?»

Regina suspiró, pensando que esa conversación comenzaba a adquirir un cariz fastidioso para una cena.

«Yo…»

«¿Sí?»

«Es una tontería…»

«Venga»

«Yo…cuando era más joven, imaginaba llevando un rancho pedagógico»

«¿Un qué?»

«Criar caballos para la equinoterapia: ayudar a las personas con dificultades físicas, mentales o sociales a través de la equitación»

«Wow. Hermoso proyecto»

«Me gustan los caballos, cuando estábamos en el campo, teníamos una cuadra con algunos caballos»

«¿Tenía un caballo de su propiedad?»

«Rocinante. Aprendí a montar con él…» dijo con nostalgia

«¿Por qué no perseveró en su idea?»

«Mi madre»

«Oh…»

«Ella tenía una idea bien precisa de lo que era bueno o no para mí. Intentó manipular y asentar su autoridad sobre mi hermana, pero ella siempre mostró una personalidad muy fuerte, más que yo en todo caso. Siempre quiso trabajar en el mundo de la moda. Pero mi madre pensaba que no era algo lo bastante «con clase»

«Oh…»

«Pero mi hermana era astuta. Ella hizo lo que mi madre quería hasta entrar en la facultad. Entones aprovechó la distancia entre la facultad y nuestro domicilio para marcharse a Europa para visitar las casas de modas…Cuando mi madre se enteró, era demasiado tarde, mi hermana ya tenía un contrato y no pensaba volver antes de probarse a sí misma allí. Solo volvió tres años más tarde. Mi madre se lo reprochó durante mucho tiempo. Y aunque hoy está orgullosa del éxito de mi hermana, siempre ha llevado ese rencor en su interior porque no fue la instigadora de ese éxito»

«Hm…ya veo…Entonces, centró su atención en usted»

«Al marcharse mi hermana, mi madre decidió lo que era mejor para mí. Quizás ahora es difícil de creer, pero cuando era más joven, yo era introvertida, tímida, insegura de mí misma…Mi hermana tenía el don de captar toda la atención sobre ella: la gente la miraba, solo la veían a ella y yo siempre estaba bajo su sombra. Mi madre se sirvió de eso para tomar las riendas de mi vida. Sutilmente me dirigió hacía los estudios de marketing. Eligió por mí la universidad así como los contratos de prácticas. Finalmente, durante una de esas prácticas, encontré mi camino y lo que deseaba hacer. A mi madre le gusta decir que debo mi éxito a sus consejos y las elecciones que hizo por mí»

«Comprendo…»

«No tengo la intención de dirigir la vida de mi hija. Simplemente quiero mostrarle todas las posibilidades que tiene delante. Podrá elegir su camino, pero tendrá que estar segura de su elección y de lo que representará. Pero ella es bastante responsable y madura para saber que no se vive de sueños y de esperanzas»

Emma entonces sonrió

«Eso es cierto. ¿No tendrá la idea de retomar su sueño de la equinoterapia?»

«No que yo sepa»

«¿Y si decidiera hacerlo? Le gustan mucho los caballos»

«A mí me gusta el café, y no por eso me voy a convertir en cultivadora de café»

«¿Por qué abandonar esa idea del rancho? ¿Hubiera podido funcionar, no?»

«Quizás. No lo sé…»

«Es una pena, me la imagino en vaqueros y botas de cowboy subida en un caballo…» dijo Emma divertida

«¿Usted monta?»

«¿Quién, yo? Oh, no, gracias. No me va mucho eso de tener 300 kilos de carne salvaje bajo mis nalgas»

«¿Tiene miedo de montar a caballo? ¿Usted que va por ahí en un ataúd ambulante?»

«¡Hey! Mi coche no es un peligro. Después de haberlo probado en todo tipo de carretera y bajo cualquier clima, puedo decir que camina estupendamente»

«Si usted lo dice» dijo Regina arqueando una ceja

Emma suspiró antes de mirar atentamente a la morena

«¿Está bien?»

«¿El qué?»

«Esta pequeña cena. Estamos conociendo un poco más la una de la otra. Me he enterado de que le gustan los caballos, que tiene una hermana y una madre algo excesiva. ¡Me gusta esto!»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. La hace más humana. Para ser sincera, con sus ternos impecables, su peinado perfecto, me preguntaba si realmente era humana o una especie de robot secretamente puesto en circulación para vivir entre nosotros, simples mortales»

Regina hizo amago de reírse

«Pero, ¿qué está contando?»

«Lo siento, creo que paso mucho tiempo con Henry y sus dichosos videojuegos» dijo Emma esbozando una mueca incómoda

«No se disculpe. Para ser franca, usted es…refrescante»

«¿Huh? ¿Parezco una colonia?»

«Noooo. Es usted fresca, resplandeciente…Eso contrasta con mi mundo casi austero. Me hace pensar en mi amiga Mallie»

«Hm…Mallie, ¿de qué me suena?»

«La conoció el día de Halloween»

«¡Ah, sí, Maléfica!»

«Exacto» rio Regina

«Ella es especial, ¿no?»

«¿Por qué dice eso?»

Emma se removió en su silla antes de inclinarse

«Ella…me ha preguntado si…»

«¿Si qué?»

«Si era lesbiana»

Regina no pudo contener su reacción: se ahogó, proyectando el vino que tenía en la boca sobre la mesa.

«¿Qu…qué?»

Emma, ante la reacción de Regina, no pudo contener una risa

«¿Está bien?»

«Pe…perdón…Pero…¿cómo se ha atrevido…?» murmuró ella

«Sin ofenderla, creo que le falta un tornillo. Creo que me ha preguntado si me gustaban las orgías…o sugerido participar en una de ellas, no lo sé muy bien»

Regina se dividía entre el malestar y la inconmensurable vergüenza

«¡Oh, Dios mío…siento tanto que ella…!»

«Oh, ella es divertida, eh…es solo que…ella es…original. Creo que tenía una copa de más…en fin, eso espero»

«Sí, seguro. Siento que la haya incomodado»

«Oh, no, solo que…entre la calabazas y las brujas…ella solo…en fin, nada…» Regina ya no sabía dónde meterse. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y la cabeza darle vueltas. Entonces desvió la mirada y trituró la servilleta «Hey, no hay problema, eh, de primeras era algo inesperado, pero pensando en ello, me divirtió mucho. Ella es divertida. Y podemos pasarlo bien con ella…si no bebe demasiado» rio Emma

«Puede ser…»

«¿Qué? ¿No lo sabe? ¿Nunca ha cogido una borrachera?» rio Emma. Pero ante la expresión neutra de Regina, ella perdió su sonrisa «Na, ¿en serio?»

«Yo…no soy muy…de fiestas»

«Oh…sin embargo, pensaba que con una amiga como ella, sería de las de salir los fines de semana y arreglar el mundo alrededor de unas cervezas»

«Yo…no es que me faltaran ganas, pero tenía otras prioridades que me impedían salir como yo quería»

«Entonces soy afortunada por haber encontrado un hueco en su programa de ministro» sonrió Emma bebiendo después un trago de vino

«Es normal, y también estoy contenta»

«La próxima vez invitaré yo»

«¿La próxima vez?» se asombró Regina, divertida

«Bueno, sí. Si nunca se ha cogido una borrachera, y como amiga, tengo el deber de hacérselo conocer al menos una vez»

«¿Una…amiga?»

«Bueno sí…Nos llevamos bien, pasamos un buen rato y nuestros hijo se adoran» dijo Emma como si fuera algo lógico

«Claro»

«¡Guay! Tendríamos…que irnos, se hace tarde»

«Sí, tiene razón»

Y cuando estaban saliendo del restaurante, Emma se giró hacia Regina

«Voy a buscar a Henry mañana, ¿no?»

«Pase cuando desee»

«Ok, entonces…Buenas noches, Regina, hasta mañana»

«Buenas noches, Emma»

Y mientras la joven rubia se marchaba, se detuvo y dio media vuelta para volver a la altura de Regina

«Yo…me ha encantado esta velada, ha estado muy bien, gracias, de verdad» Cogió la mano de Regina y ejerció cierta presión antes de esbozar una ligera sonrisa y decir «Bueno. Hasta mañana»

Regina la vio alejarse, antes de mirarse la mano que Emma acababa de agarrar… _Una agradable velada_ …Y sin poder realmente controlarse, sonrió tontamente.

* * *

Cuando entró en casa, Regina no se sorprendió al ver que Mallie la esperaba ansiosa, con una copa en la mano.

«Buenas noches, bella morena»

«¿Los niños duermen?»

«Desde hace un rato ya. Aunque Evelyn luchó por quedarse despierta para verte»

«Oh…Voy a darle un beso»

«Sí, haz eso. Todo para evitar la conversación, eh»

«¿Qué conversación?»

«¡La que voy a tener contigo sobre tu famosa cena!»

«Eres una pesada »

«Hm, prefiero decir que soy testaruda» concluyó ella con una sonrisa «Entonces, lo vas a soltar o no»

Mallie la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta el sofá en donde la obligó a sentarse

«Mal…Solo ha sido una cena»

«¿Qué se dijeron?»

«Hablamos de muchas cosas: nuestro pasado, nuestras familias, nuestros hijos»

«Aburrido hasta morir…¿y qué más?»

Regina, de repente, miró a Mallie con aviesa mirada

«¿De verdad le preguntaste a Emma si era lesbiana?»

«Ah, euh…¿Te lo ha dicho?»

«Sí, me lo ha dicho, te toma por una loca»

«Oh, venga ya. ¡Ni siquiera respondió! ¡No cambies de tema! ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«¡Mal! Nada, no ha pasado nada. Hemos bebido, comido, charlado. Una simple cena, te lo he dicho»

«Y entonces…Después de esa _simple cena_ , ¿qué piensas?»

«¿De qué?»

«Pesada que eres: ¡de Emma!»

«Es una joven interesante, divertida, y…»

«¿Lo haces a propósito o qué? Te hablo…¡físicamente! ¿Hay química entre vosotras o no?»

«Escúchame, no hay nada entre Emma y yo a no ser una amistad que está naciendo, que no deseo romper por las fantasías perversas de una amiga chismosa»

«Eres desesperante»

«Por favor, estoy cansada y me gustaría ir a acostarme»

«Ok, ok…Contesta solo a una última pregunta»

«Ok, suéltala» resopló Regina

«¿Qué sentiste al acabar la cena, en el momento en que se despidieron?»

«…»

«¿Y?»

«¿Le propusiste una orgía?» lanzó ella arqueando una ceja

«¡Otra vez evitas la pregunta! Responde francamente a la pregunta y te dejo tranquila. ¡Y por cierto, tampoco dijo que no a una orgía!»

«Yo…Me ha gustado la velada, ha estado muy agradable. Por una vez, no he pensado en mi trabajo, o en mis problemas cotidianos. Solo he disfrutado del momento y fue muy…muy agradable»

«Oh…Dos "muy" para una misma apreciación…Eso quiere decir todo»

«Excepto porque no tengo ninguna intención de hacer nada. Somos amigas, al menos comenzamos a serlo y ni hablar de romper eso»

«¿Entonces, qué? ¿Cuánto vas a esperar para atacar?»

«Escucha, no quiero complicar las cosas. Y llevar a esta relación amistosa cualquier sentimiento que pudiera parecerse a sentimientos amorosos rompería y estropearía todo, sobre todo si, al final, ella no siente lo mismo. De momento, no quiero pensar en ello y no quiero ni siquiera imaginarlo. Solo quiero vivir el día a día, y ver a dónde va esta amistad. Porque aparte de ti, Mallie, no tengo realmente amigos y necesito agrandar mi círculo de amistad. Y las cosas no se arreglarán si saltó encima de la primera persona que se presenta, ¿entiendes?»

«Ok. Probablemente tienes razón. Soy impulsiva, ¿qué quieres? Tienes razón sobre el hecho de construir una amistad duradera y estable antes que una relación demasiado precipitada. En fin, mientras no tengas ningún sentimiento amoroso hacia ella, todo bien»

Regina puso sus manos en cada uno de sus hombros

«No siento nada por Emma Swan, sino una profunda amistad que, espero, dure mucho tiempo»

Mallie hundió su mirada en la marrón de su amiga, buscando una pequeña chispa, el menor indicio de una mentira. Pero al ver el rostro neutro y su mirada que también lo era, suspiró

«Bien, muy bien, como tú quieras»

«¿Entonces, estamos de acuerdo: nada de alusiones, nada de preguntas insidiosas, nada de miradas?»

«Prometido»

«Bien»

Cuando se puso su chaqueta, Mallie se giró hacia Regina que se estaba quitando sus tacones

«Oh, por cierto, han llegado a mí entradas para Cats, la nueva versión. No soy muy fan, así que pienso dártelas»

«Oh…Evelyn estará encantada» Mallie le pasó las entradas «Pero…¿por qué cuatro?»

«Bah, no he tenido elección. Ya sabes, yo y las comedias musicales…¡Podrías invitar a Emma y a su hijo!» dijo ella como si nada

«Mal…» gruñó Regina con mirada acusadora

«¡Hey, no he dicho nada! Y además, pueden ir como amigas, no hay nada malo en eso, ¿no? A no ser…»

«¿A no ser que qué?»

«A no ser que una de las dos amigas esté colada por la otra…» canturreó Mallie

Regina puso los ojos en blanco

«Eres imposible»

«¡Venga, hasta luego Regina!»

Regina soltó un suspiro a la vez de hastío y de alivio al ver que su amiga por fin se había ido, al ver que ya no iba a seguir atosigándola con preguntas ni haciendo referencias perversas. Se dejó caer, cansada, en el sofá y cerró brevemente los ojos, pensando en el desarrollo de esa velada en compañía de Emma. Esa noche había sido perfecta. Era verdad que su visión de las cosas era totalmente diferente, pero, no se explicaba por qué, tener a Emma a su lado era refrescante, pero también tranquilizador.

Por primera vez, desde hacía meses, había pasado una buena velada, sin quebraderos de cabeza, sin cuestionamientos. Solo el placer de apreciar el momento presente con una persona agradable que deseaba todo, menos hablar de trabajo o de problemas cotidianos. Solo intercambiar palabras sencillas, banales…Solo eso.

Regina sonrió pensando que, sí, estar al lado de Emma significaba tomar la vida sencillamente como venía. Nunca había visto a una mujer con tal dinamismo, tal alegría de vivir, pero también una manera bastante infantil de ver las cosas. Eran completamente opuestas, Regina era más de los pies en la tierra, más complicada, más brusca y sobre todo, más desencantada de la vida.

«¿Mamá?»

Regina se sobresaltó al ver a su hija, media adormilada y en pijama

«Cariño, ¿no duermes?»

«Te he escuchado entrar…¿Tía Mallie se ha ido ya?»

«Sí. Me ha dado esto para nosotras» dijo ella enseñándole las entradas para _Cats_. Cuando la niña las vio, desorbitó sus grandes ojos adormilados y se las arrancó literalmente de las manos a su madre.

«¿De verdad?»

Regina sonrió

«De verdad»

«¿Por qué hay cuatro?»

«Porque ella consiguió cuatro, es todo»

«¿A quién podríamos invitar?»

«Ninguna idea cariño. Pero, lo que sé es que en este salón hay una jovencita que debería estar ya en la cama»

«Oh…¿en serio?»

«En serio»

«Ok. Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo ha ido la cena con Emma?»

«Muy bien»

«¿Sí?»

«Sí. La había juzgado mal»

Evelyn sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia su madre y darle un beso en la mejilla

«Entonces mejor que mejor…Hasta mañana»

Regina le sonrió antes de levantarse a su vez y dirigirse a su habitación. Sin realmente darse cuenta, con una sonrisa en los labios y con toda la serenidad del mundo cerró sus ojos, una rápida imagen de Emma le atravesó la mente.

* * *

Evelyn, por su parte, antes de entrar en su habitación, se pasó un momento por la habitación donde dormía Henry. Entró discretamente, y sacudió al muchacho.

«Henry…¡Henry!»

«Hm…»

«¡Henry!»

«…Hm…sí…»

«¡Henry levanta!»

El adolescente se despertó con dificultad, sus ojos entrecerrados

«Hm…Pero, ¿qué ocurre?»

Evelyn le dirigió una gran sonrisa y le enseñó las entradas.

«¿Te gustan los musicales?


	8. Una verdadera pantomima

**Una verdadera pantomima**

Henry nunca había visto un desayuno tan copioso; sobre la mesa: bollería, mermeladas, tortitas, fruta, chocolate, caramelos…

«¡Wow!»

«Gracias, jovencito» dijo la mujer mayor con un guiño «Vas a hacer los honores a mi desayuno, ¿espero?»

«¡Absolutamente!» dijo entusiasmado antes de sentarse y de servirse un chocolate caliente. Segundos después, Evelyn, todo sonrisas, se le unió

«Buen provecho»

«Gracias. Di, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?»

«Suelta»

«Me preguntaba…¿Es verdad lo que se dice de ti?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Que fuiste tan mala con una chica que tuvo que cambiar de colegio y mudarse»

Evelyn sonrió con malicia

«Es totalmente…falso»

«¿Oh?»

«Ella se mudó porque su madre había sido trasladada. Es verdad que a mí no me gustaba mucho, pero no tuve nada que ver con su partida. Solo me aproveché de ello. Tras eso, mi reputación de…»

«La glacial. Es así como te llaman en la escuela»

«Lo sé»

«A mí me gusta» dijo él mientras se servía algunas tortitas a las que bañó con sirope

«Oh, ¿acaso eres mi valeroso caballero que viene en mi defensa?»

«¿Por qué no?» dijo él con orgullo

«Buenos días, niños» dijo Regina ya arreglada «¿Cómo fue vuestra tarde de ayer?»

«Oh, vimos una película y Granny nos hizo chocolate y malvaviscos»

«¡Fue genial!» dijo alegre Henry

«¿Y qué hizo Mallie?»

«Bah…Creo que ella se tomó el baño más largo del mundo» dijo divertida Evelyn

«Hm, ya veo…Una estupenda niñera»

«Te recuerdo que niñera, viene de "niño", y ni Henry ni yo lo somos. Nos portamos bien, incluso sin Mallie»

«Es verdad» concluyó Henry, con la boca llena de tortita

«Si se divirtieron, todo bien, es lo importante»

«¿Cuándo viene Emma a buscarte?» preguntó Evelyn

«Oh, no debería tardar. A menos que ayer volviera muy tarde»

Regina arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo ni palabra y picoteó algo de fruta. Unos quince minutos más tarde, llamaron a la puerta. Regina fue a abrir, seguida de los dos niños. Evidentemente, no fue una sorpresa encontrar a Emma, toda sonriente, en el umbral de la puerta.

«¡Hey, hola!»

«Buenos días»

«Yo…¿Henry aún está vivo?» dijo divertida

«Sí, al menos lo estaba hace unos instantes mientras desayunaba»

Ellas intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Henry apareciera, con la mochila a la espalda. Se acercó a ella, quien le puso sus manos en los hombros

«Da las gracias»

«Gracias, ha sido genial»

«Bien…Vámonos. ¡Hasta la próxima!» dijo la bella rubia antes de que Evelyn soltara

«¡Señorita Swan!»

«Emma» corrigió la aludida con una sonrisa

«Emma…¿Le gustan los musicales?»

Regina, entonces, se tensó, fusilando a su hija con la mirada…Mirada que la joven evitó concienzudamente.

«Los…musicales…Euh, bueno…Nunca he ido a ver ninguno…»

«¿Le apetece unirse a nosotras? Tenemos entradas de sobra para ir a ver _Cats_ »

«¿ _Cats_?»

«¡Sí, mamá, ya sabes, esa de los gatos!»

«Ah, sí…¿Cómo sabes tú eso?»

Intercambió una mirada cómplice con Evelyn. Por supuesto, él no diría en ningún momento que los dos habían hablado durante un buen rato la noche anterior, y tampoco diría cómo habían planeado esa pequeña estratagema para arrinconar a la bella rubia.

«Oh, euh, Eve, cariño…Quizás Emma tiene cosas que hacer»

«Oh…» dijo Evelyn fingiendo decepción «Perdón»

«No te excuses. Para ser sincera…Podría estar bien»

«Emma, no se sienta obligada a decir…»

«No, no, lo creo. Después de todo, qué mejor que ir por primera vez, y quizás, la única en mi vida a ver un musical en el templo de los musicales. ¡Broadway no es cualquier cosa!»

Regina le sonrió

«No se sienta obligada…»

«Bah, siento curiosidad de ver a gatos bailando y cantando, de verdad…»

«¡Guay!» lanzaron Henry y Evelyn casi al mismo tiempo

Regina movió los labios en un «Lo siento» hacia Emma que le sonrió ampliamente alzando una de sus manos y moviendo sus labios también en un «ningún problema»

«¡Bien, entonces, ya está decidido! Podemos elegir fecha…¿Por qué no el fin de semana que viene? Y podemos invitarlos a cenar aquí, mamá, ¿qué piensas?»

«Creo que tomas muchas decisiones sin hablar antes conmigo»

«Lo siento…»

Regina miró a su hija antes de resoplar y girarse hacia Emma

«Pero, tiene razón. Yo…Los invito a cenar después de la representación»

«No se sienta obligada, Regina, de verdad. Ya nos estamos imponiendo demasiado»

«Pamplinas…. Es una invitación»

«¿De verdad…acaba de decir pamplinas? Es que…creo que no he escuchado ese término en años…»

«¿Tiene algo que decir, señorita Swan, de mi manera de hablar?» dijo ella en un tono ronco que quería que sonara amenazador

«¿Qué?...Euh…No, no. Solo decía que…era…en fin…»

«Bien, para reparar esta afrenta, la obligo entonces a cenar en nuestra presencia. ¿Mejor así? No puede negarse, me sentiría herida y ofendida»

Emma, entonces, sonrió, mientras se rascaba la nuca

«Ok. Entendido»

«¡Yes!» lanzó Henry

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una sonrisa divertida antes de despedirse y prometer volver a verse en una semana para una jornada que se aventuraba épica.

* * *

A penas la puerta fue cerrada, Regina fusiló a su hija con la mirada

«¿Qué?» dijo inocentemente la niña

«¿Por qué has dicho eso?»

«Bah, ¿qué? Tenemos dos entradas de más. Y, perdóname, pero aunque me guste mucho los musicales, ver _Cats_ dos veces seguidas, no es lo que prefiero. Así que, menor no desperdiciarlas…»

«Pero, ¿por qué ellos? Hubiéramos podido invitar a Mallie y…»

«…Oh, por favor, sabemos muy bien las dos que a tía Mal no le van los musicales. Es por eso que nos dio las entradas, ¿no?»

«Cierto»

«Y además, te llevas mejor con Emma ahora. Y me gustaría enseñarle a Henry lo que a mí me gusta. Después de todo, él me enseñó el mundo de los videojuegos» dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa

A Regina le parecía que su hija lo había previsto todo. Impotente, no pudo sino suspirar y asentir

«Muy bien, muy bien. De todas maneras, ya ha sido hecha la invitación. Pero te prohíbo que me pongas en estas situaciones comprometidas así como así, ¿me entiendes?»

«Prometido mamá»

* * *

«¿Está guay, eh?»

«¿El qué?»

«Bah, ir a ver esa cosa»

«No te creía tan fan de los musicales…Menos mal que te gustan los videojuegos, si no, pensaría que eres gay» dijo divertida Emma

«¡Hey! ¡Eso son viejos prejuicios!»

«¿Qué? ¿Eres un gay al que le gusta los videojuegos?»

«Eres tonta…» rezongó el chico

«Ohhhh, estoy de broma, lo siento si te he tocado la susceptibilidad. Pero, es una pequeña venganza por haberme metido en tal situación hace un momento»

«No sé de lo que hablas…»

«¿Ah no? Desde cuando te interesas por los gatos que bailan y cantan?»

«Bueno, puede ser divertido…¿no?»

«Ya veremos…»

«Si no tenías ganas de ir, solo tenías que decir no»

«¿Y cómo hubiera podido? ¡Evelyn y tú nos habéis tendido una trampa! ¡Estuvo feo, realmente feo!»

«Va a ser divertido. Y además, te llevas mejor con Regina, ¿no?»

«Sí…Pero no es una razón para empujarnos a la una contra la otra a cada momento. Se va a cansar de nosotros»

«No, no lo creo…» sonrió

* * *

«¡Hey, hola!» dijo Arthur al llegar a las taquillas donde Henry estaba colocando sus cosas

«Hola»

«Entonces…Bien jugado»

«¿Huh?»

«¿Sabes que no se habla sino de eso en la escuela? En fin, no solo, pero se habla»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«Bah, tú y la glacial. Parece que has logrado fundir su corazón de hielo…en todos los sentidos del término»

«¿Eh?»

«Sí, ¿salen juntos, no? El novato que sale con la buena alumna. Podría salir una buena película de ahí»

«Estás tonto, no hay nada entre Evelyn y yo»

«Sí, ya…Estás aquí desde hace más de un mes y prácticamente están pegados el uno al otro. ¿Sabes que os han visto la semana pasada en el centro comercial…juntos?»

Henry se rascó la nuca

«¿La semana pasada? Oh, ya, ¿no había una rubia alta con nosotros?»

«¡No lo sé!»

«Debe haber sido la noche que pasé en su casa»

Arthur desorbitó sus ojos antes de apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Henry

«¿De verdad? ¿Has pasado la noche en casa de…?»

«Hey, espera, ¡no ha pasado nada! Nuestras madres salieron y…»

«No importa, tío, has pasado la noche en casa de Evelyn Mills…Bueno, amigo…»

«No ha pasado nada. Vimos una película y fuimos a acostarnos a dos habitaciones distintas»

Arthur desvió la mirada antes de sonreír

«Ya, bueno, me voy, ¡hablamos más tarde!»

Arthur se marchó a paso apurado dejando a un Henry dubitativo.

«¿Qué le ocurre?»

Henry se sobresaltó y al girarse vio que Evelyn acababa de llegar

«No lo sé. Está raro. ¿Sabías que todo el mundo piensa que salimos juntos?»

«¿De…de verdad?»

«Sí. Es estúpido, no eres para nada mi tipo»

Evelyn arqueó una ceja

«¿Acaso crees que tú eres el mío, pobre friki?»

«Estirada»

Se miraron entonces antes de echarse a reír

«Entonces, ¿qué te dijo tu madre ayer?»

«Que la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, y no le gustó mucho»

«Mira, sorprendente, mi madre me dijo exactamente lo mismo, palabra por palabra»

«Parece que se asemejan más de lo que se creen»

«Es cierto» dijo Evelyn con una sonrisa

* * *

Henry daba por concluida su semana de clases. Nada nuevo, las clases eran aún algo aburridas, porque tenía cierto adelanto. Al día siguiente, iría por primera vez en su vida a un musical…Vacilaba entre curiosidad o sentirse perdido.

«¿Puedo saber que le has contado a tu amigo?»

Evelyn acababa de aparecer como una furia por el pasillo, golpeando con su mano la taquilla de Henry, cerrando la puerta violentamente, faltándole poco para atrapar la cabeza y los dedos de Henry.

«¿Huh? ¿Qué te pasa?»

Evelyn tenía los ojos rojos como si acabara de llorar y expresión furiosa en el rostro

«¿Lo que me pasa? ¿LO QUE ME PASA?» gritó llamando la atención de quien estaba por los alrededores

«Hey, cálmate, ¿qué ha pasado?»

«¿Sabes qué dicen de mí?»

«Euh…¿qué eres la glacial?»

«¡No! ¡No, idiota! ¡Dicen que yo te lo he hecho!»

«¿Hacer qué?»

Ella reviró los ojos antes de cogerle por el cuello de su camisa y lanzarlo contra la taquilla, su rostro a solo algunos centímetros del suyo

«Que me he acostado contigo»

«¿Qu…qué?»

«¡Todo el mundo dice que me he acostado contigo! ¡Que soy una chica fácil que definitivamente le gusta eso para hacerlo a los 13 años! ¡Idiota!»

«¡Hey, pero yo no tengo la culpa, jamás he dicho nada de eso!»

«¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿cómo saben que estuviste en mi casa el fin de semana pasado y que dormiste allí?»

Henry desorbitó los ojos y suspiró

«Oh, no…¡Qué cabrón…»

«No te lo voy a discutir» Soltó su agarre con rudeza «¡No te me acerques más!»

«Pero…»

«¡Ya has hecho demasiado daño!»

«¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! Solo dije que…»

«Sé lo que dijiste, pero ¿no pudiste pensar que podrían comprenderlo de otra manera o tergiversarlo? Ah, espera, es verdad, ¿cómo lo habrías de saber? ¡Tú, que nunca has puesto un pie en una escuela! Eres como tu madre: ¡impulsivo, inmaduro y no piensas en las consecuencias!»

«Evelyn, espera»

«¡No! ¡Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que has hecho! ¡Eres un idiota, el peor de los idiotas! ¡Ya no quiero verte!»

Después, ella le dio la espalda y se alejó mientras Henry se preguntaba aún que acababa de pasar. Suspiró entonces, y después sintió un malestar: él que nunca prestaba atención a las miradas que le echaban, de repente creyó que todos le miraban, murmuraban…¿Acaso pensaban que Evelyn y él habían hecho eso?

A continuación, pensó en el día siguiente: por la noche se suponía que iban a ver juntos _Cats_ y cenar en su casa. Pero ahora, era casi imposible que Evelyn y él se vieran de cerca o de lejos en los próximos días…

* * *

«Regina, llamada por la 4»

«¿Quién es?»

«¿Una tal…Swan?»

«¿Swan? ¿Emma Swan?»

«Exacto»

«Ok, la atiendo, gracias. ¿Diga? ¿Emma?»

 _«Hola, espero no molestarla. He intentado llamarla al móvil, pero no respondía»_

«No, pongo en silencio el móvil cuando estoy en el despacho…Estoy intentando cerrar el mes de diciembre, me falta la cubierta»

 _«Oh…claro que es importante una cubierta para diciembre»_

«…»

 _«Ya sabe…cubierta…diciembre…invierno…déjelo»_

«Oh, ya veo…» Regina esbozó una ligera sonrisa «¿Por qué me llama?»

 _«Oh, euh…Creo que vamos a tener que anular la salida de mañana»_

«Oh. ¿Nada grave, espero?»

 _«Henry está enfermo. Creo que se va a quedar en cama todo el fin de semana. Lo siento, espero que no haya previsto ya la cena…»_

«Oh, no se preocupe»

 _«¿Y las entradas?»_

«Son sin fecha. Podemos dejarlo para otro día, no se preocupe»

 _«Oh, ok, sobre todo no quería líos»_

«Ningún problema Emma. Cuide de Henry»

 _«Sí, será sopa y cariños, ¡no hay nada mejor para eso!»_

Regina sonrió

«Sí, siempre funciona. Bueno, entonces buen fin de semana a los dos»

 _«¡Buen fin de semana, Regina!»_

Y cuando Regina colgó, sintió un gusto amargo en la boca. Nunca lo confesaría, mucho menos a Mallie, pero se sentía desilusionada de que esa salida no se realizara. Estaba desilusionada por no ver al día siguiente a Emma.

* * *

Henry se sentía mucho más conmocionado de lo previsto por la discusión con Evelyn. Entonces, pretextó no encontrarse bien al regresar de las clases y se hundió en su cama. Emma no tenía la costumbre de ver a su hijo tan desanimado. Así que cuando le pidió que le dejara quedarse en la cama todo el fin de semana, no hizo preguntas y aceptó.

Llamó a continuación a Regina para advertirla, y después se encerró con su hijo todo el fin de semana.

Cuando Regina volvió a su casa esa noche, encontró a su hija en su habitación, en su cama.

«Buenas noches, cariño»

«Buenas noches»

Regina se sentó en el borde de la cama

«Emma me ha llamado hoy»

«¿Ah?»

«Sí. Henry está enfermo, no iremos a ver _Cats._ ¿No estás muy decepcionada?»

«Oh no… _Cats_ estará en cartelera hasta el 2015…»

«¿Algo no va, Eve?»

«Todo está bien»

«¿Segura?»

«Segura. Estoy cansada, te esperaba»

«Perdóname…estamos perdidos en el despacho. No consigo encontrar una buena portada para diciembre»

«¿Por qué no posas tú?»

Regina se echó a reír

«Oh, mi amor, es muy amable, pero definitivamente no soy una modelo»

«Bah, podrías»

«Y tú, ¿por qué no posarías para mi fotógrafo?»

«Porque realmente no deseo que vean mi cara por todos lados»

«Es una pena, eres muy bonita» dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla.

«Parece ser que me parezco a mi madre» dijo pícaramente Evelyn con un guiño

«Oh…ya veo…Supongo que has comido, ¿no?»

«Mamá, son más de las diez»

«Entonces, buenas noches, cariño»

«Buenas noches»

Y cuando Regina cerró la puerta, Evelyn frunció el ceño: ¿Henry de repente enfermo? ¿No será una mentira como una casa para no verla el fin de semana? Después de todo, era ella la que no quería volver a verlo. Después de ese día, todo el mundo pensaba que se había acostado con un chico y, lo presentía, en una semana todos los perversos y salidos vendrían a acosarla. No se imaginaba el calvario que serían los siguientes días: sin duda, insultos, pintadas en su taquilla, rumores que harán creer que, pronto, todo el equipo de futbol de la escuela habría pasado por encima de ella.

Estaba enfadada con Henry, por su necedad, por las palabras dichas…Sí, en ese preciso momento, lo detestaba como nunca antes había odiado a alguien. Y sin embargo, cuando su madre le había dicho que el fin de semana con los Swan se había anulado, una chispa de decepción había nacido en ella.

* * *

Henry fue cogido en su propio juego. Si la noche del viernes había sido fácil, el sábado era más complicado: como se suponía que estaba enfermo, tenía que quedarse en la cama. Emma se había cogido el día para ocuparse de él y hacer la compra. Solo cuando ella estuvo ausente, pudo levantarse.

A petición suya, Emma había movido la consola del salón a la habitación de su hijo para que pudiera jugar, ya que estaba postrado en cama. Pero evidentemente, para no levantar sospechas, no debía abusar y a veces se hundía en uno de sus libros.

El día le pareció infinito, pero no podía dejarlo ahora, debía fingir hasta el final.

«Hey, ¿cómo estás?»

«Bien. Yo…me duele la cabeza»

«Oh…Acabo de hacer la compra, he conseguido algunas cosas que te levantarán la moral»

«¿Ah?»

«Toma» ella le dio un pequeño paquete que él desenvolvió con bastante precaución

«¡Wow, _Lancelot_ , este no lo tenía! ¡Gracias mamá!»

«Como estás aquí, postrado en la cama, mejor que te entretengas leyendo algo que no tengas ya. Por cierto, como me he cogido el día de hoy, tengo que trabajar mañana. ¿Quieres que llame a Evelyn para ver si ella quiere pasar el día contigo?»

«¡No!» dijo rápidamente, demasiado, para el gusto de Emma «No, estaré bien. No quiero molestarla. Y además, puede que la contagie» Emma frunció el ceño y lo miró «¿Qué?»

«¿Ha pasado algo entre los dos?»

«No, ¿por qué?»

«Por nada. Bueno, voy a hacer algo de comer, descansa»

Evidentemente, Emma podría ser una verdadera adolescente, pero no dejaba de ser una madre que se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hijo. Sabía que su hijo fingía, pero como no estaba faltando a ninguna clase, lo dejaba pasar esperando tener el fin de la historia al acabar ese fin de semana, y mucho más si esa historia incluía a Evelyn.

Y fue lo que hizo, al final del fin de semana. Henry se había dignado a salir de la cama. Ahora, sentado en la mesa con su madre, comía en silencio su puré y su bistec.

«Entonces, ¿listo para volver mañana?»

«Sí…»

«¿Estás mejor?»

«Podría estar mejor…»

«Ya veo. Entonces, lo que te carcome no es físico, sino mental»

Henry la miró

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Henry, no soy idiota. Te conozco de cabo a rabo. Sé cuando algo va bien o no, cuando estás de verdad enfermo o no… Y tú no lo estás. En todo caso, no este fin de semana»

«…»

«Bueno, no quieres decir nada, entonces voy a tener que adivinar…no tiene nada que ver con la escuela, si no, habrías fingido mucho antes o solo esta tarde…Así que…pienso que tiene relación con este fin de semana»

«…»

«Hm…entonces…¿qué es lo que ha podido hacer que te quedaras en cama ayer?…¿qué cosa precisa teníamos que hacer, eh? ¿Aún no estás hablador?»

«…»

«Bueno, entonces voy a tener que ir al fondo de mi reflexión: no es a causa de _Cats_ , me pusiste la cabeza como un bombo para que fuéramos. Así que diré que tiene relación o con Regina o con Evelyn»

«…»

«Y como volviste de clase fingiendo que estabas malo… a menos que Regina haya hecho un visita sorpresa al insti, diría que tiene que ver con Evelyn. ¿Voy bien o no?»

«…»

«Tomo ese silencio por un sí. Así que, ¿qué ha podido pasar? Nada de pelea de comida, si no, el director nos hubiera llamado a Regina y a mí, nada de pelea física, porque una chica araña y no tienes marcas…Me inclinaría pues por la discusión básica. Entonces, ¿he acertado?» Henry desvió la mirada haciendo una mueca «¡Ah, ah! Lo sabía. Entonces, ¿qué te ha dicho o no ha hecho que te ha puesto de esta manera hasta el punto de anular este fin de semana que se anunciaba guay y…musical?»

«…»

«Hey, chico, quiero ser simpática…Pero no te voy a mandar a clase mañana si te estás metiendo en líos con ella. No tengo ganas de encontrarme otra vez en el despacho del director»

«No te preocupes, eso no pasará»

«¡Oh, pero si tiene lengua! Entonces, dime, ¿qué ha pasado?»

«Nada…La he cagado»

«¡Hey, esa lengua!» apuntó Emma con su tenedor «Presta atención»

Henry reviró los ojos

«Dije algo que fue tergiversado y ahora ella me culpa por ello, a muerte»

«¿Puedes ser más preciso?»

«¿Conoces a Arthur?»

«Hm, Arthur…¿el pelirrojo alto?»

«Sí, él. Le dije que había dormido en casa de Evelyn. Y, no sé cómo, eso se transformó en «Me acosté con ella» y ella me lo echa en cara porque todo el mundo ahora la trata de chica facilona»

«¿Quién puede ser tan estúpido para creerse que ella se acostaría contigo?»

Henry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con expresión molesta

«¿En serio?»

«No, lo que quiero decir es: ¿cómo pueden creer que ella pueda acostarse con nadie si solo tiene 13 años?»

«Ya sabes, hoy en día se ve de todo»

«Henry…»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Tú…me lo dirías si…si tuvieras una novia, no?»

«¡Mamá!»

«¿Qué? ¡Bueno, también es tu culpa por decirme estas cosas!»

«No tengo novia y aunque tuviera una: ¡solo tengo 13 años!»

«Aún no los tienes»

«Sí, bueno…Es por eso que no quería salir este finde. No deseaba estropear la salida»

«Ya veo…Pero ¿sabes que tendrías que verla mañana?»

«Lo sé…»

«Vas a tener que arreglar las cosas rápidamente»

«¿Cómo lo hago? Quiero decir: en cuanto quiera hablar con ella, la gente creerá que salimos juntos»

«Bueno, entonces, aléjate de ella lo suficiente para que la gente crea que os habéis enfadado, pero esa no es la solución. La gente cree que ella ha hecho algo que en absoluto ha hecho. Tienen que buscarse la vida para dejar las cosas claras»

«Nada fácil si tenemos que evitarnos»

«Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Y si es necesario, hablaré con Regi…»

«¡No! Quiero solucionarlo solo. Esto no os concierne, ¿ok? Te prohíbo que le cuentes nada»

«¡Hey! ¿Desde cuándo me prohíbes tú cosas a mí?»

«Mamá…»

«Ok, ok, prometido. Pero, tú, por tu parte, haz lo que sea para solucionar las cosas, ¿ok?»

«Ok»

* * *

Nada más despertar, Henry se preguntó cómo iba a hacer para evitarla: prácticamente tenían las mismas clases, sus taquillas estaban casi pegadas…Sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza para él, salvo que decidiera tener una seria conversación con Evelyn.

No podía imaginarse lo que debía ser para ella. La semana pasada lo había evitado, definitivamente esa semana sería igual. Pero ella había tenido razón: solo tenía que pensar bien antes de hablar. Nunca habría pensado que sus palabras se podían tergiversar de esa manera.

Cuando se encontró frente a la escuela, un gusto amargo se insinuó en su boca y su corazón batió a toda velocidad. Tenía que parar eso, debía dejar atrás ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. Así que, en el trayecto que lo conducía a su taquilla, al cruzarse con Arthur, lo agarró por un brazo y lo empujó hacia dentro de uno de los baños.

«Hey, pero ¿estás loco? ¿Qué te ocurre?»

«¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!» dijo el joven

«Pero, ¿de qué hablas?»

«¡De todo esto! ¡De lo que pasa con Evelyn!»

«No sé de…»

«Te dije que me había quedado a dormir en su casa. Y esa misma tarde, ella vino a verme para decirme que yo le había contado a todo el mundo que me había acostado con ella. ¡No eres más que un cretino!»

«Hey, yo solo repetí lo que tú me habías dicho, no es mi culpa si los otros han creído que…»

«¡Me da igual! Ahora, ella ya no me habla porque le has dado la vuelta a mis palabras. Así que ahora, ¡te vas a desdecir de todo lo que has dicho!»

«¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?»

«No lo sé, apáñatelas. ¡Todo es tu culpa!»

Henry entonces lo soltó, y lo empujó contra la pared, antes de marcharse, dejando solo al pelirrojo.

* * *

Henry había tomado una gran decisión: debía evitar a Evelyn costara lo que costara. Si él era dañino para ella, entonces tenía que cortar los lazos.

Y fue lo que hizo, ese mismo mediodía, durante una de sus clases en común: al entrar en el aula, Henry se sentó en el fondo, cerca de la ventana. Y cuando Evelyn entró a su vez, frunció el ceño al ver el sitio, en el que Henry normalmente se sentaba, vacío. Recorrió el aula con la mirada y vio al chico, con la nariz pegada a su libro. Sin protestar, ella se sentó en su sitio no sin lanzar, de vez en cuando, discretas miradas hacia Henry.

Al final de la clase, Henry fue uno de los primeros en salir del aula, seguido de cerca por Evelyn

«¡Hey!»

Pero Henry aceleró el paso, imitado entonces por Evelyn

«¡Hey, Henry!»

El muchacho se hizo el sordo y se plantó delante de su taquilla, Evelyn se detuvo delante de él

«Henry…Yo…» Henry colocó sus cosas, la cabeza metida en el casillero «He visto a Arthur, me ha dicho…que había sido su culpa…que ha arreglado todo y que ya todo estaba en orden. Al principio, no lo creí y después Ed Harris, el capitán del equipo de hockey…vino en persona a pedirme disculpas, así que…Yo también me disculpo, perdón Henry. Creo que el asunto está cerrado…¿no? ¿Henry?»

Henry dio un portazo a su casillero, haciendo sobresaltarse a Evelyn, antes de cerrarlo con candado y girarse hacia la chica, con mirada vacía.

«Creo que debemos dejar de vernos»

«¿Qué?» dijo ella, descorazonada «¿Qué…qué dices?»

«Creo que será mejor para nosotros que no nos veamos más. Soy nefasto para ti, prefiero alejarme y que quedemos como conocidos»

«¿Tú…estás de broma, espero?»

«No. Tú misma lo has dicho, no conozco casi nada…Pero sé que esta historia me ha abierto los ojos: mucho mejor si todo se ha arreglado para ti. Pero por mi parte, no deseo dar tumbos. Creo que simplemente debemos mantener las relaciones de compañeros. Ya no más invitaciones, nada de salidas, ni de veladas. Nada que se salga del contexto escolar»

«Espera, ¿hablas en serio?»

«Si, adiós Evelyn » dijo pasando por delante de ella

«¡Henry!»

Pero el joven no se dio la vuelta. Evelyn, entonces, sintió como un pinchazo en su estómago. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Era completamente por su culpa? ¿Se había equivocado al culpar a Henry de esa manera? Sin embargo, había tenido todas las razones del mundo para guardarle rencor al muchacho. Henry decía que hacía eso por su bien…Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía peor ahora?

* * *

Henry llevaba evitándola tres días, y al cabo de ese tercer día, Evelyn entró, furiosa y asolada, en su casa. Aún más cuando no encontró a su madre, ya que, de un tiempo a estar parte, esta se pasaba mucho más tiempo en su despacho.

«¿Evelyn? ¿Algo no…?»

La chica se dirigió a su habitación sin darse la vuelta ni mirar a Granny. La vieja mujer, que conocía a la chica desde su nacimiento, sabía que algo iba mal. Así que, subió a su habitación y tocó tres veces a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, con toda naturalidad entró en el cuarto y vio a la chica echada en su cama.

«Oh, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?»

«Nada»

«Por supuesto que hay algo, si no, no habrías entrado como una furia y no te habrías escondido en tu habitación con esa cara»

Evelyn esbozo una ligera sonrisa, después se giró hacia Granny antes de enderezarse

«Es solo…»

«¿Sí?»

«Es Henry»

«Oh…¿Qué ocurre con él?»

«No me habla desde hace una semana. Es mi culpa, lo sé, pero…no comprendo su reacción»

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Yo…Es un _qui pro quo_. Dijo algo a uno de sus amigos quien tergiversó sus palabras y eso se volvió contra mí. Yo estaba tan furiosa que le dije cosas feas a Henry. Pero ahora, él ha reparado las cosas, pero ya no quiere ni hablarme, ni verme. Dice que es nefasto para mí y que es mejor para nosotros dos si solo mantenemos una relación educada al uso. Pero es que ni siquiera me mira»

Granny arqueó una ceja

«Cariño…¿Te gusta ese Henry?»

«¿Qué? No, no, por supuesto que no. Nunca lo he mirado de esa manera. Me cae bien, sí, nos divertimos juntos. Es inteligente y sentimos interés por las mismas cosas. Pero no lo quiero de esa manera, solo lo aprecio»

Granny le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

«Si solo es un amigo de paso, ¿por qué entonces te preocupas tanto?»

«Porque…es el primero que dice la verdad. Que dice lo que va bien o no. No es como los otros hipócritas que me rondan en la escuela. Es franco. Y…nos divertimos juntos y…»

«¿Y qué?»

«No, nada» dijo ella desviando la mirada

«¿Evelyn?» Granny deslizó su índice bajo el mentón de la joven para que la mirara a la cara «¿Qué no me estás contando?» Granny conocía a la jovencita como si la hubiera parido. Con un rictus, sabía si Evelyn estaba bien o no, si era feliz o si algo la atormentaba y en ese preciso momento, sabía que en esa pequeña cabeza morena, una tempestad batía.

«No es nada, es…es una tontería»

«Di de todas maneras, juzgaré por mí misma»

Evelyn suspiró y asintió

«Ok…Yo…Es estúpido…» y ante la insistencia de la mirada de Granny, Evelyn continuó «Pensaba…pensaba que, quizás, en fin, no lo sé, pero…pensaba que Henry y su madre podrían…»

«¿Sí?»

«Quizás podrían ser…más…importantes…en nuestras vidas» murmuró tan bajo la última parte que Granny tuvo que tender la oreja.

«¿Importantes? ¿En qué sentido?»

«No, déjalo, es una tontería…»

«Evelyn…¿tu madre y esa…Emma Swan?»

La idea era descabellada y Granny tuvo que imaginarse durante un cuarto de segundo a Regina y a ese tornado rubio juntas.

«Lo sé, es una idiotez»

«¿Qué te hace pensar que tu madre podría…sentirse atraída por esa mujer?»

«¿Por qué? ¿Acaso porque es una mujer?» preguntó Evelyn

«Porque es Emma Swan. No hay nadie más opuesto a tu madre que esa mujer»

«Yo…No lo sé. Pienso que quizás sea la chispa de locura que le falta a su vida. Dejó a mi padre porque eran tan pesa…aburridos tanto el uno como la otra. No funcionó con Robin porque en lugar de cambiarle las ideas, él quiso seguirla y la perdió»

«¿Y crees que con esta Emma podría ser diferente?»

«Lo presiento. Así que…estar enfadada con Henry…»

«No ayuda en nada, ¿no?»

«Lo he fastidiado todo»

Granny arqueó una ceja

«No sé si esta Emma puede cambiar a tu madre, pero Henry ha actuado sobre ti…y tu lenguaje»

«Perdón»

Granny le sonrió recolocándole un mechón rebelde tras la oreja

«Cariño, conozco a tu madre desde que tenía tu edad, incluso antes, y no creo equivocarme al decir que la conozco más que tu abuela…»

«¿Crees que la idea de estar con una mujer puede asquearla?»

«No lo sé. Pero si quieres cambiar las cosas, primeramente tendrás que solucionar el problema con Henry»

«Lo sé, pero ¿cómo? No deja de evitarme. ¡Los chicos son a veces tan estúpidos!»

«Oh, cariño, cómo te lo diría…»

«Hm…»

«¿En qué piensas?»

«Recuerdo que el primer encuentro entre mi madre y Emma fue a causa de una pelea entre Henry y yo. ¿Y sí…?»

«Oh, oh, señorita Mills, tienes una idea en la cabeza y creo que no me va a gustar…»

Como toda respuesta, Evelyn esbozó una sádica sonrisa.


	9. El comienzo de la gloria

**Hola chicas. Muchas de ustedes me hacéis comentarios, pero al ser como Guest no puedo contestaros personalmente. Quiero aclarar varias cosas y dar mi opinión. Abirles: Claro que eres completamente libre para dejar de leer el fic si no te gusta, no siempre nos va a gustar todo, pero quiero pedirte que le des una oportunidad, la relación de estas mujeres no va a ser fácil, ni una se va a tirar a los brazos de la otra rapidísimamente, incluso escenas de sexo entre ellas creo que hay una o dos nada más. Lo de Evelyn con su madre, ¿de verdad es sorprendente que una niña de 13 años quiera ver feliz a su madre, y más cuando ha visto que ha estado con dos hombres y no ha salido bien? Evelyn es una niña bastante espabilada, y tiene a su lado a Mallie, que como ya hemos visto es de mente muy abierta. Así que yo no encuentro irreal que un niño quiera ver a su madre feliz, y si intuye que Emma le hace bien a su madre, es lógico que quiera aproximarlas. Creo que según eduquemos a nuestros hijos, estos actuarán, y pienso que ya es hora de enseñarles que toda clase de amor es natural. De todas maneras dentro de poco asistiremos a una conversación madre e hija bastante esclarecedora. Dicho esto, cada uno es libre de leer lo que quiera.**

 **Disfrutad del siguiente capítulo.**

 **El comienzo de la gloria**

Emma acababa de terminar de trabajar…Cuando entró en su casa, se encontró a Henry hundido en el sofá, mandos en la mano.

«Hey, ni siquiera has puesto la mesa…» gruñó Emma, totalmente exhausta después de un duro día

«Hm…»

«¡Te estoy hablando, Henry! ¿Has hecho los deberes?»

«Sí…»

Molesta, Emma suspiró antes de colocarse delante de la pantalla, interrumpiendo a Henry

«¡Hey!»

«¡Te estoy hablando!» el muchacho entonces suspiró, soltó los mandos y miró a su madre con expresión cansada «¿Qué te pasa ahora?»

«…»

«¡Oh, claro!...Había rezado para que este momento no llegara, pero hay que coger carrerilla, para saltar mejor…»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«¡Tu crisis de adolescencia!»

«No digas tonterías…»

Emma se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de su hijo

«Entonces, ¿no me vas a decir de qué se trata?»

«…»

«¿Algún problema en clase?»

«…»

«Es…entonces una chica, ¿te gusta alguna chica que te ha dado calabazas?»

«No, no es eso»

«Entonces, quizás es…Evelyn» Henry entonces la miró, arqueando una ceja «No soy idiota. Estás insoportable desde que se enfadaron. ¿Y ahora cuál es el problema?»

«Nada…»

«Sí, hay algo. Cuenta»

«Es solo que…La evito ya desde hace una semana»

«¿La evitas?»

«No le dirijo la palabra y evito su mirada cuando me la cruzo por los pasillos o por fuera»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Ella dijo que yo era una mala influencia para ella, así que pensé que si me alejaba, ya no nos pelearíamos más los dos»

«Pero, ¿no ha sido así, no?»

«Pensaba que sí, pero…»

«¿La echas de menos?» concluyó Emma

«Sí…»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a verla y le hablas de nuevo?»

«Porque es una mierda»

«¿Por qué es una mierda?»

«Porque fui yo quien decidió poner distancia. Así que volver sobre mis pasos…es una mierda»

«Sí, estoy fuera de onda sobre estrategia adolescente, pero…si no quieres hacer nada, entonces, ¿cómo van a cambiar las cosas?»

«…»

«Esto apesta»

«Te lo había dicho»

«Voy a hacer de com…» su teléfono vibró y cuando abrió su bandeja de mensajes, se sorprendió al leer un mensaje de Regina « _Necesito hablar con usted. Venga a mi despacho a las 17:00»_ Después estaba la dirección de las oficinas de _Elixir_.

«¿Quién era?»

«¿Eh? Euh…Regina quiere verme»

«¿Por qué?»

«Ni idea. Quizás estás más metido en la mierda de lo que crees»

«Ah, ah, muy divertida»

* * *

Emma era una chica de interior, una chica natural que siempre había vivido, o casi, en Maine y en sus alrededores. Había dado sus primeros pasos en la playa de Storybrooke, sus primeras brazas en el mar. Cuando quería aislarse, se marchaba al bosque que bordeaba la ciudad. Cuando era niña, le gustaba esconderse en las barcas y barcos que se alineaban en el puerto…Sí, Emma era una chica de interior. Y venir a Nueva York era una prueba para ella. Una prueba que estaba dispuesta a asumir, con su hijo. Así que cuando posó sus maletas al salir del coche y sus pies tocaron el asfalto, tenía esperanzas.

Y ahora que se encontraba frente a un inmenso edificio, característico de una ciudad como Nueva York, se preguntaba si su lugar estaba de verdad ahí, en esa ciudad…Cogió aire antes de hundirse en el interior del edificio. Una vez dentro, tomó aire otra vez: el hall, dominando en él el negro y el blanco, parecía sobrio y, extrañamente, recordaba a Regina. Avanzó hasta la recepción y se inclinó ante una joven morena con expresión severa y poco atractiva.

«¿Puedo ayudarla?»

«Yo…Sí, tengo una cita con Regina Mills»

«¿Su nombre?»

«Emma Swan»

Después de teclear en su ordenador, la joven alzó su rostro y esbozó una dubitativa mueca

«No tengo ninguna cita con el nombre de Emma Swan»

«Oh, bah…Quizás ella ha olvidado anotarlo. Pero mire…» abrió su teléfono y le enseñó el mensaje de Regina «Me envió esto hace una hora»

La joven arqueó una ceja

«Bien. Voy a avisarla. Para llegar a su despacho, coja el ascensor de su izquierda. Suba al piso 36»

«Wow, 36…Ok, gracias»

La joven la vio alejarse, con expresión de curiosidad en su rostro.

Emma, por su parte, estaba entre excitada e impresionada ante la grandiosidad del edificio. El ascensor mismo era mucho más grande que su vestidor. Cuando llegó al piso 36 y las puertas se abrieron, se quedó atónita ante el espacio abierto y ante las personas que se movían como pequeñas hormigas. Sí, definitivamente, había llegado a otro mundo.

* * *

«¡No, no, no! ¡No es esto!»

«Pero, Regina, es la duodécima modelo que vemos esta tarde…» gimió Katheryn «Estoy cansada»

«Lo sé y no me importan tus quejas. Sé lo que quiero y en absoluto es este tipo de chica filiforme, con rostro cetrino y esquelético. La portada de diciembre siempre nos ha dado problema: buscamos mujeres que puedan estar hermosas con un gorro y una bufanda, no una modelo que solo pueda estar bien en bañador. Ninguna de estas mujeres tiene ese algo»

«Pero, ¿qué estás buscando concretamente?»

«No lo sé: una mujer saludable, feliz y llena de vida, una mujer que encarne el período de diciembre con todo lo que este sugiere: Navidad, las fiestas, la alegría de las vacaciones de invierno…Quiero a alguien que resplandezca delante del objetivo, una cara que atraiga las miradas no porque esté medio desnuda sino porque suscite la curiosidad y la dicha. Una persona como…¿Emma?»

Kathryn arqueó una ceja

«¿Emma? ¿Quién es esa Emma?»

«Yo soy Emma» dijo divertida la bella rubia, campante en el umbral de la puerta «Simpática la decoración»

«Kathryn, ¿nos puedes dejar, por favor?»

La bella rubia suspiró antes de cerrar su carpeta, ponérsela bajo su brazo y salir del despacho»

«Emma, ¿qué hace aquí?»

«Bah, me ha pedido que venga» dijo ella despreocupadamente antes de dirigirse hacia el inmenso ventanal «¡Mi madre, pedazo vistas!»

«Seño…Emma, ¿cómo es eso de que yo le he pedido que viniera?»

Emma, entonces, sacó su móvil y le leyó en voz alta su mensaje. Regina frunció el ceño

«No he podido escribirle tal mensaje por la sencilla razón de que he dejado mi móvil en casa»

«¿De verdad? Pero, entonces, quién…»

«Evelyn» concluyó Regina «Solo puede haber sido ella»

«¿Por qué haría eso?»

«Ni idea. Será lo primero que le pregunte cuando entre en casa»

«Hablando de Evelyn…Quizás lo sepa, pero…están enfadados, Evelyn y Henry, quiero decir»

«¿Y por qué?»

Emma entonces se tensó: hacía más de una semana que se habían peleado y Regina, por lo que se veía, no se había dado cuenta de nada. ¿Estaba tan ciega o demasiado ocupada en su trabajo para desatender tanto a su hija? De repente, pensó en la conversación con su hijo y se sintió afortunada por tener esa privilegiada relación con él.

«Oh, bueno…Si entendí bien, un _quid pro quo_ »

«Hm»

Emma dejó vagar su mirada por el despacho antes de volver a centrarse en Regina, definitivamente demasiado ocupada

«¿En qué está trabajando?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Parece super concentrada»

«Estoy en un callejón sin salida con la portada de diciembre»

«¿Todavía? ¿Un lío, no?»

«Sí, eso…un lío, como usted dice»

Se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio…silencio que se volvió molesto porque Emma no parecía en su sitio ahí. Regina no sabía qué hacer: por un lado, tenía demasiado trabajo para ocuparse de los pequeños sinsabores de Emma, y por otro lado, no sabía por qué, ver a la bella rubia en su terreno le insuflaba un aire de ligereza y tranquilidad.

«¿Desea…desea que le enseñe el lugar?»

«¿Qué? Oh, no, no quiero molestarla»

«Tengo que ir al estudio fotográfico, sígame» dijo Regina levantándose de la silla

«¿De verdad?»

Ante el entusiasmo de Emma, Regina no pudo sino sonreír antes de invitarla a seguirla

«Aquí están los despachos de mis diferentes colaboradores»

«¿Su trabajo?»

«Encontrarme temas para rellenar cada número. Se encargan de encontrarlas, de trabajarlos. Y si me interesan, los elijo para aparecer en la edición del mes siguiente»

«Pero, ¿no los elije todos?»

«No, solo unos diez de los treinta propuestos»

«Entonces…¿Eso quiere decir que tiene periodistas que redactan artículos para nada? ¿No es injusto para con ellos?»

«Es el precio de la excelencia. Se les da un bonus a fin de mes a aquellos colaboradores cuyos artículos han sido seleccionados»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Venga, le voy a enseñar el estudio»

«¡Guay!»

Descendieron tres plantas y, durante los pocos segundos en el ascensor, Regina sintió cómo nacía en ella un atisbo de estrés, sin saber cómo o por qué. De repente le faltó el aire antes de que las puertas se abrieran y saltara literalmente fuera del ascensor, que se había vuelto demasiado pequeño para ella.

«Voilà…»

«¡Wow! ¡Como en las películas!» dijo Emma al ver la gran pantalla blanca de la pared, las enormes cámaras de fotos, los paraguas de flash «¡Es muy bonito!»

«No toque nada» ordenó Regina cuya asistente venía a su encuentro para que firmase algunos papeles. Y cuando la bella morena desvió la mirada de Emma algunos minutos, esta última aprovechó para deambular tras los aparatos y divertirse posando.

«Hey, Regina, mire, ¡una verdadera profesional!» dijo, divertida, Emma

«Sí, sí, Emma» dijo Regina sin realmente prestarle atención a la joven y sus gestos. Firmó cada papel, después lanzó una ojeada desinteresada hacia Emma que posaba como una niña. Entonces Regina se quedó mirando a la bella rubia y se detuvo en seco.

«Llamadme a Reid»

«Pero, está…»

«Me importa poco dónde está y qué está haciendo…Lo quiero aquí ya» replicó ella «O si no, está despedido» Y en menos de diez minutos, el famoso Reid dejaba aparecer su nariz «Reid, mira y dime lo que piensas»

Ella señaló con el dedo a Emma, que caminaba delante del objetivo

«En efecto, es…diferente»

«Sácale fotos»

«¿Perdón?»

«Haz lo que te he dicho»

El fotógrafo se colocó tras la cámara y empezó a disparar, Emma siguió el juego, divertida. Regina se quedó atrás, pero no se perdió ni un movimiento. Los ojos clavados, bien en el acabado en el ordenador bien en una Emma que parecía cómoda ante las cámaras, admirando a la joven y su fluidez. Sí, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en que estaba a punto de hacer…De hecho sí: admiraba a Emma.

Al cabo de unos diez disparos, Reid se giró hacia Regina y asintió como señal de consentimiento.

«¿Emma?»

«¿Hm?»

Regina se acercó y le ofreció un gorro y una bufanda a juego

«Póngase esto»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Qué le parecía convertirse en modelo para _Elixi_ r?»

«¿Huh?»

* * *

Cuando Emma volvió a su casa, encontró a Henry terminando de poner la mesa.

«Has tardado. ¿Para qué te quería Regina?»

«Oh, euh…No me creerías si te lo dijera»

«Cuenta»

Como toda respuesta, sacó de su bolso un sobre que dejó sobre la mesa. Henry frunció el ceño antes de coger el sobre.

«¿Qué es?»

«Abre»

Obedeció y lo abrió para ver una decena de fotos, parecían fotos de su madre hechas por un fotógrafo profesional.

«¿Qué es esto? ¿Te has sacado fotos? ¿Y por qué llevas un gorro?»

«Fue Regina. Me enseñó su lugar de trabajo, incluido el estudio fotográfico y…me puse hacer la tonta delante de las cámaras, posando, ya sabes, solo para reírme y…un tipo llegó y me sacó fotos…Después Regina me pidió que me pusiera eso…»

«¿Y lo hiciste?»

«Bah, lo encontré divertido…No pensaba que se lo iba a tomar en serio. Después, me dijo que sería perfecta para la portada de diciembre»

«¿En serio?»

«Eso parece. Dijo que jugarían con estas dos fotos» dijo ella señalando una foto de primer plano donde llevaba el gorro y la bufanda, enarbolando una radiante sonrisa, y otra donde parecía estar lanzando lo que parecía ser nieve artificial»

«¿Esto quiere decir que mi madre va estar en la portada de _Elixir_ todo un mes?»

«Sí»

«¿Te das cuenta de que te van a ver en los autobuses, en Time Square y en las vallas publicitarias?»

«Euh…¿Sí?»

«¿Mamá?»

«¡Oh, qué! ¡Era divertido!»

Henry reviró los ojos

«Entonces, ¿era por eso que quería verte? ¿Para que posaras para ella?»

«No, ella se había dejado su teléfono en casa…Así que…»

«¿Evelyn?»

«Ciertamente. Lo de la portada llego por casualidad…Pero, no sé por qué Evelyn ha hecho esto…» dijo Emma mientras toqueteaba las fotos «Hey, ¿no estoy nada mal, eh?»

Henry hizo una mueca interrogativa

«Sí…»

* * *

Henry volvió a pensar en la conversación que había tenido con su madre, también pensó en el mensaje que había recibido…¿Acaso Evelyn se había equivocado de destinatario?

Tenía que asegurarse, tenía…que hablar con ella de nuevo. Y mientras se encaminaba hacia su taquilla, se quedó quieto al ver a lo lejos a Evelyn en su propia taquilla, hurgando dentro. Tragó en seco y avanzó hacia ella, sin dejar de mirar a la chica. Cuando llegó a su altura, abrió su taquilla en silencio y ante el ruido metálico característico de la puerta, llamó la atención de la chica que se giró rápidamente hacia él.

Mientras que antes ella hubiera intentado entablar el diálogo, ahora se hundía en el silencio y evitaba su mirada. Sin embargo, no podía evitar lanzar algunas miradas en su dirección. Después, repentinamente, sus miradas se cruzaron, ella se tensó: ¿acaba de advertir el esbozo de una sonrisa? Lanzó de nuevo una mirada curiosa hacia el chico que, ahora, la miraba intensamente. No se contuvo más y rompió su voto de silencio

«¿Tienes algún problema?» dijo ella de forma seca

Henry no se sintió ni enfadado por el tono ni herido por la atravesada mirada que ella le mandaba, después de todo, era él quien había cortado todo lazo tan abruptamente la semana pasada. Le sonrió débilmente.

«Yo…quería pedirte disculpas»

Evelyn desorbitó los ojos: no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

«¿De verdad? ¿Me dejas de lado durante más de una semana y crees que aceptaré tus sencillas excusas? ¡Que además no serán sinceras!»

«¡Sí que lo son!» replicó Henry «Es solo que…metí la pata» Evelyn lo miró, en silencio, Henry continuó «Lo siento de verdad. Yo…creí que sería mejor para los dos que lo paráramos ahí»

«¿Que paráramos ahí? ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?»

«No, yo…comprendería que ya no quisieras hablarme»

«Después de todos estos días en que te he llamado, y me has ignorado, ¿crees de verdad que te perdonaré así como así? Entonces, ¿será según tus caprichos?»

«No, por supuesto que no. Si no lo deseas, entonces lo respetaré»

«Solo quiero comprender…por qué, de un día para el otro, me ignoraste pretextando que era por mi bien»

«Pensaba que era lo mejor. Te tengo aprecio y no quería perjudicarte. A menudo he pensado en las palabras de tu madre: que nunca habías tenido problemas en el cole antes de mi llegada. Y de repente, estoy yo y nos peleamos, eres llamada al despacho del director, corres el riesgo de que te expulsen o que tu expediente inmaculado se vea afectado. Así que…me dije que podría ser una mala influencia para ti. Después de todo, no somos del mismo mundo»

Después de unos minutos de silencio, que parecieron una eternidad para Henry, Evelyn abrió la boca

«Nunca he escuchado tantas idioteces en tan poco tiempo» soltó en tono neutro. Henry se sorprendió ante el lenguaje empleado por Evelyn, ella que siempre prestaba atención a eso. Arqueó una ceja, sin saber si eso era malo o no para él, para ellos «Antes de montarte películas y pensar por mí, podrías haber hablado conmigo. En lugar de eso, actuaste solo y creíste que hacías bien, pero metiste la pata hasta el fondo»

Henry bajó la mirada

«Lo sé»

Evelyn suspiró ante la expresión de abatimiento del muchacho

«Bueno…¿Piensas humillarte durante mucho tiempo?» dijo divertida la chica

«¿Me estás tomando el pelo?»

« Si crees que te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente…»

«…»

«Pero…si quieres que empecemos desde cero…estoy de acuerdo»

Henry alzó el rostro, una sonrisa confiada en su cara

«Guay. ¿Quieres comer conmigo?»

Como toda respuesta, Evelyn le sonrió golpeándole el hombro con su puño

«Estúpido»

* * *

«Di, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?» dijo Henry mientras picoteaba su pollo

«Suelta»

«¿Por qué le enviaste un mensaje a mi madre haciéndote pasar por la tuya?»

Evelyn se tensó unos segundos

«Oh, euh…bueno…No lo sé»

«Mientes»

«Yo…No, es una tontería»

«Suelta» dijo imitando a la muchacha

Evelyn se mordió el labio inferior

«No lo sé, pensaba que…que tu madre y la mía…»

«¿Sí?»

«Que podrían…ser…»

«Amigas, sí» la cortó Henry «¿No lo son ya?»

Evelyn miró a Henry y comprendió, en una fracción de segundo, que el muchacho, y seguramente su madre, no pensaban ni por un segundo que podría haber algo que no fuera una profunda amistad. Entonces suspiró sonriendo débilmente.

«Sí, es verdad. Pero conozco a mi madre, y sé que nunca se hubiera atrevido a pedirle a tuya que fuera a ver las oficinas, así que…forcé un poco las cosas» mintió

«Oh, ok…Bah, por lo visto ha ido muy bien porque mi madre va a aparecer en la portada de la revista de la tuya»

«¿Qué?»

«Sí»

Evelyn no se lo creía: su madre tardaba a veces tres semanas enteras, día y noche, para decidirse por una portada. Siempre decía que lo importante en una revista era que atrapara al lector o al que pasara por delante del quiosco por la vista. Y para ello, a menudo había que meter títulos atrayentes o una bella mujer en portada.

«Oh, ya veo…Es peor de lo que pensaba…» murmuró más para sí misma que para Henry

«¿Eh?»

«No, nada. Di, dado que nuestra última salida se estropeó, ¿qué te parece que volvamos a intentar lo del musical? Dudo que estuvieras realmente enfermo, pero eso es lo que mi madre cree, entonces…»

«¿Por qué no?»

«¿Te va mañana?»

«¿Tan pronto?»

«¿Acaso tienes algo previsto?»

Henry la fusiló con la mirada antes de revirar los ojos

«Ok, ok, hablaré con mi madre esta noche»

«Yo haré lo mismo»

* * *

Y fue lo primero que Henry hizo. Sabiendo que su madre trabajaba hasta más tarde ese día, se pasó después de clase por el restaurante. Encontró a su madre sirviendo una mesa donde una joven pareja discutía.

«Hey, mamá»

«¿Henry? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Las clases?»

«No, no, todo está bien. Quería comentarte una cosa»

«Henry, todavía estoy de turno, me queda al menos una hora, ¿no puedes esperar a estar en casa?»

«Sí, sí, pero…»

«Entonces, esperarás. Esto es una locura hoy. Te lo ruego, sé un ángel y vete a casa, haz los deberes, pon la mesa, prepara la comida y prepárame un buen baño caliente con pétalos de rosas, velas perfumadas, y música lenta» Henry la miró arqueando una ceja «Ok, quita lo de los pétalos»

Henry reviró los ojos antes de suspirar y sonreír

«Ok, hasta la noche»

Y él mantuvo su promesa: al llegar a casa, hizo sus deberes, después puso la mesa antes de preparar la cena, sacó el pollo frío y lo puso sobre la mesa. Le preparó un baño a su madre, saltándose lo de los pétalos, las velas y la música.

Cuando su madre llegó, Henry acababa precisamente de meter la pasta en el agua

«¡Ah, ya estás aquí!»

«Sí…qué día de mierda…» suspiró ella dejándose caer literalmente en el sofá, de cara a este, dejando su bolso y su chaqueta por el suelo. Henry sonrió, con una sonrisa triste: sabía que su situación no era deplorable. Gracias a la herencia dejada por sus abuelos, Henry no tenía que preocuparse por sus futuros estudios. Pero al mudarse a una ciudad como Nueva York, sabía los sacrificios que había hecho su madre: ella abandonaba su pequeña vida en el interior, su tranquilidad, un trabajo fácil, una vida hecha de cosas sencillas. Sí, ella lo había dejado todo, sus amigos, que también eran su familia, lo había dejado todo por él, para darle la oportunidad que ella no había tenido: tener unos estudios, tener la vida que él quisiera tener y no aquella se le ofrecía por defecto.

Él comprendía y se había puesto la meta de honrar el sacrifico de su madre, hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él y que nunca lamentara haber dejado Storybrooke por una gran ciudad como Nueva York.

Así que cuando veía a su madre arrasada por el cansancio como esa noche, debía comportarse como el hombre de la casa, ese que se encargaba de cuidar a su familia, a su madre.

«Mamá…Te he preparado el baño»

Emma alzó rápidamente la cabeza, una chispa de esperanza nació en sus ojos

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad»

Ella se levantó torpemente y abrazó a su hijo

«¡Te quiero!»

«Pero date prisa, la pasta pronto estará lista»

«¡Ok, es definitivo, eres el hombre de mi vida! Me doy prisa»

Corrió hasta el cuarto de baño, pero segundos más tarde salió

«¡Hey! ¿Dónde están mis velas y mi música?»

«Mamáaaaaaaaaa….»

Emma le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer en el baño mientras Henry terminaba de preparar la cena.

* * *

«¡Mamáaaaaaaa, está lista!»

Emma salió del baño en albornoz, una expresión de completa relajación, sus cabellos húmedos cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros

«Cariño, eres un amor»

«¿Mañana acabas tan tarde?»

«Por fortuna no, acabo a las tres, ¿por qué?»

«¿Sabes? He hablado con Evelyn hoy»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Ya no estáis enfadados?»

«Euh, podríamos estar mejor, pero vamos por buen camino»

«Guay, entonces estoy contenta por ti»

«Y por eso…pensamos que podríamos reintentar la salida de _Cats_ »

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Sí…Mañana»

«¿Mañana? ¡Gracias por avisarme con tanta antelación!»

«…Has dicho que no trabajas por la tarde»

«A lo mejor quería descansar, ¿no?»

«Dentro de dos días será fin de semana»

«¿Por qué siempre tienes respuesta para todo?»

«Porque soy el más astuto»

«O porque eres el más pesado»

«También es una opción» dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Emma, pocas veces, le negaba algo a su hijo. Los dos habían desarrollado una relación estrecha que incluso a los padres de Emma les había costado comprender y aceptar. Sin embargo, cuando Emma supo que estaba embarazada, su primera reacción fue el pánico, después el miedo y finalmente el deseo de abandonarlo. Sí, se había atrevido a pensar en dar en adopción a su hijo. Pero en cuento lo tuvo en sus brazos, sintió cómo inmediatamente se había creado un lazo.

Ese pequeño ser no había pedido nada, no había pedido tener un padre caradura, una madre apenas salida de la infancia. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sintió su corazón henchirse de una felicidad que muy pocas veces había sentido. Desde entonces, se responsabilizó y tomó las riendas de su vida. Afortunadamente, sus padres le aportaron apoyo físico y financiero. Y gracias a Henry, ella había madurado, se había convertido en madre. Él no sabía hasta qué punto había salvado a su madre, en diferentes terrenos.

Siempre habían mantenido una relación madre-hijo muy cercana, incluso rozando la camaradería más que una relación maternal al uso. Sí, y eso es lo que la madre de Emma le reprochaba a su hija: entablar una relación más de amistad que materna con su hijo.

«Eres una peste…» suspiró Emma «De acuerdo. Y no vayas a creer que obtendrás todo lo que quieras solo preparando la comida y un baño»

Henry sonrió antes de meterse en la boca un gran bocado de pasta.

* * *

Cuando Regina volvió a casa esa noche, estaba fatigada. Fatigada, pero feliz: gracias a Emma acababa de cerrar el mes de diciembre. Incluso el fotógrafo estaba encantado. Por primera vez en años, Regina había confiado la portada de su revista a una casi desconocida que no tenía, para ella, sino su hermoso rostro y una sonrisa que fundiría cualquier gélido corazón. Recordaba el momento en que Emma se había puesto el gorro y enrollado la bufanda, ese momento en que se paseaba por delante del objetivo con un candor y una frescura que solo una novata podría tener. Sí, Regina había sido conquistada por el candor y ese lado infantil de la bella rubia. Sí, ella estaba bajo sus encantos.

Después, las palabras de Mallie le volvieron a la mente…Esa Emma Swan era un verdadero enigma…Un enigma que a Regina le encantaría desentrañar. Pero sacudió la cabeza y ese pensamiento se evaporó en cuanto vio a Evelyn descendiendo las escaleras para recibir a su madre.

«¡Mamá!»

«Hey…¿Aún no estás acostada?»

«No podría dormir, te esperaba»

«Bien, aquí me tienes»

«Entonces…»

«¿Entonces? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?»

«Bueno…¿Sabes?...He vuelto a hablar con Henry de _Cats_ y está de acuerdo en que vayamos»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y los dos solos habéis organizado todo?»

«Sí, mañana sería ideal»

«¿Perdón? ¿Mañana? Pero, ¡yo trabajo, Eve?»

«No es verdad, sé que has cerrado tu número de diciembre hoy mismo»

Regina se quedó quieta, mirando a su hija con los ojos abiertos, incrédula

«¿Co...cómo…?»

«Henry me lo ha dicho. Me ha dicho que le has pedido a Emma que esté en tu revista, ¿es verdad?»

«S…sí, sí»

«Entonces, ¿ves? Tenemos tiempo»

«…»

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Por qué Emma?»

«¿Perdón?»

«¿Por qué ella en la portada? Te he visto noches enteras dedicada a las portadas, sobre todo la de diciembre…Y nunca has confiado una a una desconocida»

«No seas tonta, la señorita Swan no es una desconocida»

«Me has entendido»

«…»

«Tú…¿la aprecias, verdad?»

Regina hizo un gesto de sorpresa

«Oh, por supuesto que la aprecio, es amable y…muy diferente a…nosotras»

«Sí, seguro. Pero, ella es amable y Henry también. Son atípicos, pero…encantadores»

«Si tú lo dices…» dijo Regina desinteresadamente como si ella misma no se hubiera fijado que Emma podía ser encantadora. Pues, ella lo podía jurar, si Emma se hubiera quedado una hora más en su estudio fotográfico, le habría propuesto ir a tomar un copa y...¿quién sabe? ¿Más proximidad?

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Emma y ella? No, imposible, eran demasiado diferentes, venían de dos mundos opuestos, dos universos en las antípodas uno del otro. No tenían nada en común a no ser sus dos hijos.

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿En qué piensas?»

«Oh, euh…Sí, _Cats_ mañana…Buena idea»


	10. Alrededor de una copa

**A ver, quiero dejar clara una cosa YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. Esta magnífica historia es producto de la pluma de SEDGIE, yo solo la traduzco a nuestro idioma, así que no puedo ni crear nada ni inventarme nada. Nunca hago spoiler de las historias, pero esto no afecta a la historia de las chicas, Evelyn y Henry desarrollarán una fuerte amistad y fraternidad, pero nada más. Sería muy raro que los dos estuvieran juntos y sus madres también. Así que no, ellos no serán pareja en un futuro.**

 **Sin más, aquí viene un nuevo capítulo. Disfrutad.**

 **Alrededor de una copa**

«Hey…¿Me puedes decir que se pone una para ir a un musical?»

Ahí estaba, esa era la cuestión desde que Emma había tenido la confirmación por parte de Regina al teléfono de que se encontrarían los cuatro al día siguiente para ir a ver _Cats_. Habían acordado encontrarse en Broadway en una hora y Emma se había pasado todo el día pensando en qué ponerse, sin tener la menor idea de lo que debía llevar para ir a ver un musical.

Henry ya estaba listo, y se divertía viendo cómo su madre se estresaba por nada.

«¿Es como una ópera pero menos elegante, o...algo menos serio?»

«No sé, solo tienes que vestirte normal, da igual»

«No, no da igual. No quiero que piensen que somos unos palurdos. Imagina que aparezco en vaqueros y al final todo el mundo está en traje de fiesta o algo de ese estilo…»

«Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Regina?»

«Porque no quiero que se ría de mí. Ya cree que venimos de otro planeta. No deseo que se burle de nosotros»

«¿Creía que te daba igual lo que la gente podía pensar?»

«Sí, pero…En fin, ya sabes, de todas maneras deseo dar buena impresión. No he brillado por mi "primera impresión" frente a Regina. Ella es tan…en fin, ya sabes…»

«¿Diferente?»

«Eso. Bien, ¿entonces?»

«¿Por qué no te pones tu vestido rojo?»

«Porque lo tengo guardado para mis citas»

«Hace un tiempo que languidece en el armario, eh…»

«¡Cierra el pico!»

«Entonces, el negro, ya sabes, aquel con las tiras de cuero»

«Demasiado sexy»

«El azul marino, es bonito»

Emma pestañeó y sonrió

«¡Bingo!»

* * *

«Mamá, ¿estás lista?» Evelyn tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su madre «Vamos a llegar tarde»

«¡Voy, ya voy!» se dio prisa en responder Regina, mientras también ella estaba medio desnuda, delante de dos vestidos elegidos después de muchas concesiones: no demasiado corto, no demasiado escote, no muy vistoso, tampoco demasiado austero. No era una cita romántica, lejos de eso. Y ella ya había cenado con Emma a solas, así que su ansiedad y su nerviosismo no eran por volver a ver a la joven en un ambiente más neutro y menos intimo que un restaurante…

Solo que era su primera salida desde que Emma había aparecido en su despacho y se había convertido en la cara de su revista. Sí, desde ese día, Emma simbolizaba otra cosa además de una sencilla madre de familia cuyo hijo era amigo de su hija. No, ahora, algo había cambiado…Pero ella no sabría decir qué.

«¡Mamá!»

«¡Sí!» Regina suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de dar tres vueltas sobre sí misma, pararse y apuntar con su índice hacia delante. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un conjunto de pantalón de pinzas negro y una blusa burdeos en satén. Entonces suspiró: ¡adjudicado!

Algunos minutos más tarde, finalmente salió de la habitación, para gran alivio de su hija

«¡T'has tomado tu tiempo!»

« _Te_. _Te_ has tomado tu tiempo» la corrigió Regina «Estaba buscando los zapatos»

«¿Lista?»

«Lista»

«Ta…estás muy guapa» dijo la joven, con una idea en mente.

* * *

Dieciséis veces.

Dieciséis era la cantidad de veces que Regina había mirado su reloj desde que habían llegado al teatro donde se representaba _Cats_. Evelyn se divertía contándolas y, siempre que lo hacía, veía la cara de su madre tensarse en un rictus mezcla de estrés y malestar. Evidentemente, no se lo hizo notar, por miedo a que su madre se pusiera a la defensiva, pero su alegría apenas estaba oculta.

Comprendió que Emma y Henry acababan de aparecer entre la muchedumbre cuando el rostro de su madre se relajó para enarbolar una gran sonrisa de confianza que enmascaraba la angustia ante un plantón.

«Lo siento, el metro…Es penoso…» dijo sofocada Emma «¿No nos hemos perdido nada, no?»

«No. Pero no deberíamos retrasarnos más. Entonces, Henry, ¿contento de ver tu primer musical?»

«Curioso, sí»

Evelyn lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia el teatro, dejando a las dos mujeres atrás

«Y usted, Emma, ¿curiosa también?»

«Bastante. Ver gatos que bailan y cantan puede ser divertido» intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Emma añadiera «Por cierto, bonita la blusa» antes de alcanzar a los niños, dejando a Regina atrás con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Evelyn estaba estratégicamente colocada: había arrastrado a Henry y se había sentado a su lado, dejando los dos sitios vacíos al lado de ella, libres para su madre y Emma que no tuvieron otra opción que sentarse una al lado de la otra.

«Entonces…¿Con esto podemos picar algo o no? ¿Palomitas, helado?»

«No, Emma, nada de picoteo»

«Oh…»

«Pero…» Regina se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, dudando si hablar o no «Si quiere, podríamos…podríamos tomar una copa, o incluso cenar en algunos de los pequeños restaurantes de la zona»

«¡Ah, claro, guay!» dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa que la joven morena apreciaba cada vez más.

A continuación, la luz bajó y de repente los murmullos cesaron, y tras algunos segundos de silencio, las primeras notas musicales resonaron. Regina lanzaba, cada cierto tiempo, miradas discretas a Emma y pudo constatar con diversión que esta última estaba totalmente obnubilada con el espectáculo que tenían enfrente. Evelyn, que estaba sentada al lado de su madre, notó la pequeña maniobra de Regina y rio divertida.

Las escenas se encadenaron, ofreciendo su cupo de canciones, de personajes peludos y coloridos, y las dos horas de espectáculo pasaron tan rápido que cuando el telón se bajó anunciando el final, Emma casi se sintió desilusionada. Las luces se encendieron e instantáneamente se giró hacia Regina y posó sus manos sobre las de ella, sorprendiendo a la bella morena

«¡Ha sido genial! ¡Me ha encantado! Sinceramente, le debo confesar que al principio no las tenía todas conmigo: ver tíos disfrazados de gato y bailar esas canciones tan particulares…No era lo mío. Pero ahora, he cambiado de opinión, ¡ha sido increíble!» dijo entusiasmada la joven sin soltar las manos de Regina que en absoluto podía decidirse a retirarlas.

«Yo…estoy contenta de que le haya gustado tanto»

«¡Mucho! Hey, Henry, ¿qué te ha parecido?»

«Ha estado…bah, ha estado bien» concedió él

«¡Lo ve!» dijo Emma soltando las manos de la joven mientras se levantaba de su asiento, imitada pronto por Regina

Y durante el camino que iba del teatro al primer restaurante que encontraran, Emma no ahorraba elogios para lo que acababan de ver, analizando todo, comentando cada escena.

«En serio, me compadezco de esa pobre Grizabella…Y Deuteronomio…»

«Estoy contenta ante tanto entusiasmo de su parte»

«Tampoco pensaba que me iba a gustar este tipo de espectáculo»

«¡Entonces he hecho bien en proponérselo!» dijo, orgullosamente, Evelyn «Además, justo lo han sacado para su aniversario. Este musical hace años que no se representaba»

«Qué pena porque el mensaje que tiene detrás es super fuerte» concluyó Emma, lo que sorprendió a Regina

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Bueno, fíjese en Grizabella: al margen de la sociedad, incomprendida, en un estado lamentable…y finalmente, es ella quien eligió a Deuteronomio para renacer. A veces no hay que fiarse de las apariencias. Macavity es un malvado que simplemente quiere que lo escuchen, a expensas de usar maneras poco ortodoxas…Encuentro esas escenas bastante imaginativas, pero muy eficaces»

Regina se sorprendió

«Muy justo»

«¡Hey, si le ha gustado este, entonces le encantará Wicked!» soltó Evelyn

«¿Wicked no es el musical sobre Oz?» preguntó Henry

«Eso es, pero se centra menos en Dorothy y más en las brujas. A lo menor podemos ir a verlo un día, ¿eh, mamá?»

«Oh, euh…Seguramente Emma tiene cosas mejores que ha…»

«Oh, no, al contrario, ¡lo encuentro divertido!»

Regina, entonces, sonrió

«Bien. ¿Vamos a comer?»

«Con mucho gusto»

* * *

La comida se desarrolló en un atmosfera cordial: entre una Emma que reinterpretaba _Cats_ en medio del restaurante, las risas de los niños y pronto las anécdotas incómodas de la infancia de estos.

«Os lo prometo, ¡le encantaba eso!»

«¡Mamá!»

«¿Qué? No es grave, Henry. Lo importante es que hoy esa pasión por el perfume ha pasado»

El muchacho rezongó mientras que Regina se giró hacia Evelyn

«Eve también tuvo lo suyo cuando era pequeña»

«Oh, mamá, no, por favor»

«Le encantaba…» continuó Regina, simulando ignorar las súplicas de su hija «…comer la mantequilla como si fuera helado»

«Ajjjj, ¿de verdad?»

«La cogía, se sentaba a la mesa y se la zampaba. Siempre tenía que prever un dinero extra para la mantequilla con esta pequeña terremoto»

«Mamá…»

«¡Hey, es nuestro privilegio haceros pasar vergüenza!» dijo Emma, divertida «Sois demasiado perfectos. Incluso en lanzamiento de comida»

«¡Emma! No es necesario recordárselo» sermoneó Regina

«Ouh, perdónnnn….» dijo Emma levantando las manos como signo de retirada

El resto de la comida pasó en buen humor y con una ligereza que Regina no se esperaba. A veces, captaba una sonrisa o una mirada de su hija, pero no le daba ningún significado en concreto.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver, Regina insistió para llevar a Emma y a Henry, para evitarles el metro a una hora tardía, cosa que era un suicidio en esa zona de Nueva York. Emma entonces aceptó y en la entrada del inmenso edificio, mientras los niños charlaban en la acera, las dos jóvenes se despedían.

«Bien…No las invito a pasar al apartamento…Es un caos»

«Una próxima vez»

«¡Evidentemente!»

«Hablando de próxima vez…Me gustaría hablar una cosa con usted…¿quizás alrededor de una copa?»

«Oh, vale, ¿por qué no? Mañana estoy libre, solo entro a las cuatro»

«Perfecto. Nos vemos…»

«¿Se acuerda del pequeño puesto de perritos cerca del parque?»

«Sí, por supuesto»

«Nos podemos ver ahí, ¿mañana sobre las dos?»

«Perfecto» respondió Regina con una gran sonrisa «Ahora los vamos a dejar. Entonces, hasta mañana»

«Hasta mañana» respondió Emma con una cálida sonrisa

En el viaje de vuelta, Evelyn se dio cuenta de la discreta sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, discreta, pero bien presente. Sí, definitivamente, pasaba algo con su madre, ahora hacía falta que ella misma se diera cuenta.

* * *

Y según lo acordado, Regina se tomó unas horas libres para dirigirse al centro de Nueva York, y buscar al vendedor ambulante de perritos. Tuvo la inmensa alegría de encontrase a Emma, ya pidiendo su comida.

«Siempre tan sana por lo que veo» dijo divertida Regina a las espaldas de Emma

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, tenía en las manos dos perritos, de los cuales uno era para la bella morena

«Ketchup. ¿Me equivoco?»

Regina le sonrió antes de coger el perrito

«Sí, gracias»

«¿Un pequeño paseo por el parque?» propuso Emma

«Encantada»

Y mientras caminaban en silencio, comiendo sus perritos, Regina apreciaba esa compañía atípica.

Nunca había comido tanta comida basura antes de conocer a la bella rubia, y de repente, se imaginó enseñándole los rudimentos de la cocina sana, y haciéndole probar nuevos sabores.

Ese pensamiento voló rápidamente al escucharse la voz de Emma.

«¿Entonces? ¿Quería hablarme?»

«Oh…Sí, yo…Vera, usted le dio a mi hija un regalo de cumpleaños y, aunque ese tema parece ser sensible, quiero…me gustaría de verdad regalarle algo a Henry por su cumpleaños»

«Oh…»

«Sé que es un tema tabú para Henry, pero…»

«Es el uno de diciembre. Su cumpleaños, quiero decir…»

«Pero, ¿es en algunos días?» se asombró Regina que se dio cuenta de que casi se le pasa el día «Y supongo que no quiere hacer nada»

«Ni siquiera este año: nos hemos mudado. Aquí, nada nos recuerda a mis padres…»

«Emma, déjeme hacer algo por él»

«Me va a odiar hasta la muerte si sabe que le he contado que era su cumpleaños»

«Cargo con toda la responsabilidad. Emma, si quiere que comience de cero, y no digo que sea sencillo, debe…hacer tabla rasa»

«Lo sé, lo sé…Pero, me cuesta. Henry y yo somos…somos dos chicos perdidos en esta jungla urbana. Creo que, inconscientemente, también en cierta medida yo estoy en duelo. Hoy estamos aquí, nueva escuela, nuevo trabajo, nuevas perspectivas…Debería decirle que se levante, que mire hacia delante, pero…la verdad es que yo misma no lo logro»

Regina sentía la fragilidad de Emma, tras esa mascara de frescura y de candor que se ponía sin cesar, como esas personas que no están a gusto en su piel y prefieren mostrar un rostro sonriente, mientras que en su interior las lágrimas caen. Sin verdaderamente pensar en su gesto, Regina posó una mano en el antebrazo de la bella rubia.

«Emma, no están…ya no están solos. Yo estoy aquí, Evelyn también. No estamos obligadas a celebrar una fiesta con globos y pastel…Pero también hablo en nombre de Evelyn que quiere de verdad agradecerle a Henry por su regalo. Solo es devolver el gesto. Y si Evelyn se entera de que el cumpleaños de Henry ha pasado, me lo echará en cara»

«Ok, pero si le pido que salgamos ese día, va a sospechar de algo. No es estúpido…desgraciadamente»

«Bien…Si Henry no viene a nosotras, nosotras iremos a Henry»

«¿Huh?»

«¿No quería usted enseñarme su casa?» dijo Regina, divertida

«Ok, trato hecho»

* * *

«Oye, podrías recoger tu cuarto, ¿no?» dijo Emma a Henry que tenía la nariz metida en el bol de Cheiros

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque me gustaría poder atravesarlo para coger la ropa sucia sin tener que utilizar un GPS para encontrar el camino»

«Ok, ok…»

«Hey…» Emma se sentó frente a él y deslizó sobre la mesa un pequeño paquete plano y rectangular, de la media de un libro de bolsillo

«¿Qué es?»

«Feliz cumpleaños»

«…»

«Oye, que no quieras festejarlo, no significa que no pueda hacerte un regalo, ¿ok?»

«Ok» suspiró él

«Bien, entonces, ¿lo abres o no?» Henry reviró los ojos, abandonó su cuchara, y abrió el paquete. Sonrió débilmente al ver el contenido «¿No te gusta? Pensaba que te gustaban los juegos de coches. El vendedor me ha dicho que era lo máximo, lo último que ha salido»

«Sí, sí…Pero te has equivocado…No tengo esta consola»

«Oh…¿Estás seguro?»

«Sí, tengo el modelo anterior, este es un juego para la nueva consola. El vendedor te ha estafado»

«Mierda…La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?» dijo ella tímidamente haciendo una mueca

Henry no pudo sino sonreír

«Sí, por supuesto. Y…de todas maneras, pronto será Navidad»

«¡Vaya, no disparas al aire, tú, eh! Venga, acaba el desayuno y después vas a recoger esa leonera que te sirve de habitación»

«Ok, ok»

Y la mañana pasó en calma: Henry, definidamente, se había perdido en el caos de su habitación mientras que Emma preparaba en secreto un pastel, de chocolate a la canela, el preferido de Henry. Normalmente, no celebraban su cumpleaños: todo se ceñía a un regalo entregado durante la comida, cerrada con un pastel, generalmente el mismo, sobre el que ni velas había. Después el día acababa sin cantos, sin fiesta, sin excitación particular para dejar paso a la rutina del día siguiente, que hacía que Henry olvidara rápido ese día.

Y cuando Emma iba a llevarle el pastel, tocaron a la puerta

«¡Un minuto!» dijo Emma dejando la tarta en la mesa ante los ojos golosos de su hijo. Cuando Emma abrió la puerta, descubrió, sin sorpresa alguna, a Regina y a Evelyn, todo sonrisas. «¡Hey! ¡Bienvenidas!»

«Gracias, no molestamos, espero»

«En absoluto. Entren»

Cuando Henry vio a Evelyn y a Regina, suspiró

«Mamá…» gruñó

«¿Qué? Solo han venido a hacernos una visita, ¡sé educado!»

«¿Precisamente hoy?»

«Precisamente hoy»

Henry suspiró y se levantó para acoger a las Mills

«Buenos días»

«Henry…Sé que no quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero…acepta este regalo como gesto de agradecimiento por el tuyo a mi hija» concluyó Regina entregándole un gran paquete.

«No hacía falta»

«¡Oh, claro que sí!»

«¡Ábrelo!» dijo entusiasmada Evelyn

Henry esbozó una sonrisa antes de sentarse en el sofá, imitado por Evelyn, y rasgó el papel plateado y negro. Cuando descubrió el contenido del paquete, sus ojos se desorbitaron de estupefacción

«Pero…¡Mamá!»

Henry enarbolaba la consola último modelo que servía para jugar al juego que su madre acababa de regalarle

«Parece que Navidad ha llegado un poco antes este año» dijo ella divertida

«¡Señora Mills no era necesario!»

Regina sonrió

«Oh, pero yo no tengo nada que ver. Ha sido idea de Evelyn. No te conozco tanto para regalarte lo que te iba a hacer ilusión»

Henry se giró hacia Evelyn

«Ahora parezco tonto con mi sencillo maletín de dibujo»

«Créeme, tu regalo vale tanto como el mío. Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Instálalo para poder darte una paliza!»

Emma asintió para darle su acuerdo y ya no hizo falta nada más para que el joven se precipitara a la televisión.

«¿Quiere algo de beber?» preguntó Emma girándose hacia Regina

«Oh, con mucho gusto. Si tiene zumo de fruta, lo tomaré»

«¡Hecho!»

Ellas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, los niños no lejos de allí, con su juego de coches.

«¿Ha sido usted quien ha hecho el pastel?» dijo Regina lanzando una ojeada hacia el pastel de chocolate

«Sí. No tengo mérito, sigo la receta de mi madre y la hago todos los años desde hace 13 años con este. He tenido tiempo de cogerle el tranquillo. Por el contrario, soy incapaz de hacer otra cosa»

«Ya veo»

«Gracias por haberse pasado y gracias por el regalo. Gracias a usted, mi nivel de interacción con mi hijo va a caer hasta el 10% ahora» Regina entonces sonrió, familiarizada cada vez más con el humor, a veces fuera de lugar, de la bella rubia «Oh, y por cierto…Gracias por la publicidad. Ahora, cada mañana cuando me levante, ¡será un himno a mi persona!»

«Yo…no comprendo»

«Dese la vuelta y mire por la ventana»

Regina así lo hizo y comprendió lo que quería decir Emma: fuera, a la altura de su apartamento, se erigía en todo su esplendor, sobre el edificio de enfrente, un enorme cartel publicitario de _Elixir_ con la cara de Emma llevando el famoso gorro de lana.

«Oh…Supongo que su hijo adora la idea…»

«Ni se lo imagina. Lo mejor ha sido cuando se levantó, lo ha visto y bajó rápidamente a coger el autobús y vio la misma publicidad en el transporte. Se enfadó conmigo dos días»

«Lo siento»

«Oh, no es lo que cree. Está orgulloso, son sus compañeros que se han encargado de dejarle claro que su madre estaba…buena»

Ofuscada con tal lenguaje, Regina se sorprendió antes de beber un sorbo de su vaso

«¿Es…es un cumplido?»

«¡Mucho! Con 31 años, aún soy potable, ¡está bien saberlo!»

«Visto así…»

«Nunca se lo he preguntado…¿Qué edad tiene? Bueno, sé que esto no se pregunta, pero…no logro ponerle una cifra a su cara»

Regina sonrió

«Tengo 37»

«Wow…No los aparenta. En fin, ya sabe, dentro de tres años tendrá cuarenta»

«Cálculo acertado»

«Parecer ser que es a los cuarenta años cuando la mujer alcanza su plenitud. Ya me lo dirá en ese caso…» dijo ella pícaramente

«Muy divertida»

«Es usted vieja, de hecho»

«Emma…»

«Pero una vieja super bien conservada»

«¿Y eso? ¿Es un cumplido?»

Se echaron a reír, llamando la atención de Evelyn que desvió la mirada de la pantalla unos segundos

«¡BOOM! ¡Gané!»

La joven suspiró

«¿Has visto lo que pasa?»

«Bueno, sí, ¡acabo de ganarte!» dijo él todo orgulloso

«Nooooo, te hablo…de otra cosa»

«¿De qué?»

«No, nada, déjalo estar» suspiró la chica visiblemente mejor informada que Henry sobre lo que estaba pasando entre su madre y la de ella.

Finalmente, tras una cosa y la otra, las Mills se quedaron toda la tarde en casa de los Swan. Los niños divirtiéndose con la consola, y Emma y Regina charlando de cualquier cosa. El sol desapareciendo en el horizonte fue lo que incitó a Regina a dar por concluido ese agradable día.

«Hey, pueden quedarse si quieren, puedo hacer algo rápido»

«Muy amable, Emma, pero mañana hay clase y…Muy amable de su parte. Pero le cojo la palabra para otro día»

«¿Es una promesa?»

«Es una promesa» confirmó Regina

«Ok, bien. Entonces, hasta pronto» dijo Emma antes de sorprender a Regina al tomarla en su brazos y estrecharla contra ella. Ese gesto había durado unos pocos segundos, pero conmocionó a Regina, que no supo qué decir.

«Oh, yo,…sí, hasta pronto»

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Evelyn tuvo que golpear el brazo de su madre para sacarla de su ensoñación

«¿Vamos?»

«Sí»

* * *

Regina no consiguió dormir esa noche. No dejaba de darle vueltas a ese día en compañía de los Swan: ver a su hija divertirse y relajarse con Henry, verla hacer otra cosa que no fuera sus sempiternos deberes o encerrada en sus diversas actividades. Se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud en ella: más abierta, más luminosa.

Después, pensó en la conversación con Emma. Ella, que por lo normal era tan poco expresiva, tan encerrada, y tan discreta sobre su vida, con Emma, se encontraba hablando, charlando e incluso divirtiéndose como con pocas personas de su entorno. Solo Mallie se le venía a la cabeza: solo con ella, Regina podía abrirse sin prejuicios, sin miedo. Solo con ella, podía hablar de sus pensamientos más escondidos, más íntimos. Solo Mallie conocía los secretos de Regina, los más íntimos, los más oscuros.

Pero con Emma, era otra cosa lo que compartía: una visión de la vida menos lúgubre, más jovial y festiva, más colorida a lo que ella hasta el momento estaba acostumbrada. Hasta el momento su rutina estaba delimitada por su casa y su despacho, hoy, su espacio se ensanchaba: ahora no podía sino sonreír cuando se cruzaba con un vendedor ambulante de perritos, veía la posibilidad de descansar, aunque fuera unos instantes, sentada en un banco del parque.

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Evelyn?»

La pequeña cabeza morena de su hija emergió por la puerta

«¿Puedo entrar?»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

Como toda respuesta, Evelyn se deslizó en la cama de su madre, metiéndose bajo el grueso edredón

«Solo quería estar contigo»

«¿De verdad? La última vez que te metiste así en mis sábanas debías de tener ocho años y tenías miedo de la tormenta. Así que…¿de qué quieres hablar?»

«De nada…en concreto»

Regina suspiró y se metió un poco más entre las sábanas, imitada rápidamente por Evelyn

«Ha estado bien el día, ¿eh?»

«Sí»

«Me gusta Emma»

Regina posó su mejilla en la parte alta de la cabeza de su hija

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Me gusta mucho verte con ella…»

«¿Y por qué?»

«Te hace reír» Regina entonces sonrió «Tú sabes, muy pocas veces te relajas. Siempre estás estresada o apresurada…Y hoy te he visto reír con ella. Me recuerda a la tía Mallie»

«¿Y eso?»

«Con un estilo un poco más excéntrico. Pero ella es…refrescante»

«¿Lo crees?»

«Es divertida, parece tomarse la vida con levedad. Y me gusta mucho Henry»

«Se llevan muy bien los dos, ¿verdad?»

«Sí. ¿Sabes?...Si por casualidad…tú…en fin, vosotras…se ven más a menudo, yo no estaría en contra»

Regina entonces se tensó y miró a su hija

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Bueno…Digo que si tú y Emma queréis volver a veros…»

«He comprendido esa frase, lo que no comprendo es que insinúas tras ella»

Regina sintió a Evelyn moverse un poco bajo el edredón

«No lo sé…»

«Oh, Evelyn Mills, sabes exactamente lo que querías decir»

Evelyn se mordió el labio, después suspiró pesadamente

«Me gusta mucho Henry, y aprecio enormemente a Emma, lo que te aporta, ese halo de frescura que te faltaba en esa vida sobrecargada…y me he dicho que si ella está aún más presente, eso solo nos hará bien. Ya sabes, si…ella y tú se convierten…en más que amigas»

Regina retuvo, por unos segundos, su respiración

«¿Q…qué estás diciendo?»

Evelyn se giró para mirar a su madre a la cara

«¿Nunca te has sentido atraída por las mujeres?»

Esa pregunta cayó sobre Regina como una plancha de acero. Una ola de frío la envolvió, mientras que en su cabeza resonaba un sordo repiqueteo

«Ev…Evelyn…»

«Ya sabes, no es un defecto. A menudo lo he pensado. No es que me gusten las chicas, pero sobre todo….tú. He pensado que Emma y tú formarían, es verdad, una pareja atípica, pero…una muy bonita pareja de todas maneras. ¿Qué piensas tú?»

«Es…es absurdo» balbuceó incomoda Regina

«¿Sabes? Aunque me dijeras lo contrario, no me enfadaría ni me sentía asqueada. Para ser sincera, hace tiempo que pienso en ello. Conocemos a los Swan desde hace más de dos meses, y cada vez que os veo juntas, las cosas se hacen más evidentes para mí. Evidentemente, Henry y Emma no parecen haberse dado cuenta, pero…»

«¡Stop! Evelyn, para. ¡Estás diciendo tonterías! ¿Yo atraída por una mujer? ¿Ya te has olvidado de tu padre o de Robin?»

«Por supuesto que no, pero…ya hemos visto mujeres que de repente se han sentido atraídas por otras mujeres. Algunas por curiosidad, otras por carencia y otras…porque en su interior, lo eran desde hacía tiempo, solo necesitaban encontrar a la persona adecuada»

«Parece que has reflexionado bastante en ello» dijo divertida Regina

«Sí, bastante…Y se ha vuelto evidente entre vosotras cada vez que se ven. No te das cuenta del efecto que ella tiene en ti: se suavizas, tu carácter se atempera, estás menos presionada, más relajada»

«¡También lo estoy con Mallie y no por eso deseo salir con ella!»

«Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, porque tú también te has dado cuenta. Y Mallie no es lo mismo, la conoces desde hace una eternidad, es como tu hermana, y es por eso que la llamo tía Mallie»

«Evelyn , lo que dices es…»

«Irracional, lo sé. Pero…ciertamente es extraño escucharlo…Pero me gusta mucho Emma, Mamá, ¡le has dado la portada de tu revista! ¡Nunca has hecho esto en once años de carrera!»

«Lo he hecho porque era lo más razonable que había que hacer en ese momento. ¿Por qué había de dejar pasar tal ocasión? No es porque fuera Emma, es porque simplemente era…la persona adecuada en ese momento» Evelyn le sonrió «¿Qué?»

«¿Si la invitas a cenar?»

«¿Has escuchado lo que acabo de decir al menos?»

«Sí, sí»

«Entonces, ¿por qué insistes?»

«Porque cuanto más te escucho y más intentas defenderte, más te sonrojas»

Regina se llevó las manos a sus mejillas y sintió cómo el fuego ascendía

«Es…una tontería»

«Mamá, deberías darte una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz»

«Lo era con Robin y viste cómo acabó todo. Se marchó, como tu padre antes que él. ¿Qué te hace creer que no será lo mismo con Emma?»

«Porque ella ya he producido en ti buenos cambios. No nos escondas la verdad, si con papá no funcionó ni con Robin fue porque tú no hiciste ninguna concesión, tu trabajo pasaba antes que todo. Simplemente se cansaron de pasar a un segundo plano. Pero con Emma, ya has hecho muchas cosas a las que no estabas acostumbrada. Y estoy segura que esto seguirá así»

«Admitamos…» concedió Regina «Admitamos que siento cierta atracción por Emma, ¿qué te hace creer que a ella le pasa lo mismo?»

«Oh, mamá, por favor, ¿la has mirado bien?»

«…»

«Le gustas, es innegable. Y estoy dispuesta a apostar a que ya ha tenido aventuras con mujeres»

«No haces sino suposiciones»

«Pero, imagina si resultan ser verdaderas. A lo mejor resulta que tú le gustas y ella cree que tú no sientes nada por ella. Imagina que piensa que no es de tu tipo…»

«¡Pero yo no tengo ningún tipo!»

«Ahora sí: tienes a Emma» concluyó Evelyn con una gran sonrisa

Tras decir eso, Evelyn se acostó y apagó la lámpara de la mesilla de noche mientras que Regina se quedó quieta, intentando asimilar todo lo que le acababa de decir su hija: ¿era tan evidente que Emma la atraía? Sin embargo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que una mujer podría remover tantas cosas en ella. ¿Cómo creerlo? Había tenido a dos hombres en su vida y esos dos hombres la habían dejado. ¿Acaso sería una atracción por carencia? Si no lo conseguía con los hombres, ¿debía inclinarse hacia las mujeres?

Era ridículo…y aunque fuera posible, ¿cómo imaginar que Emma podía sentirse atraída por ella o incluso compartir aunque fuera una décima parte de lo que hacía que Regina se sintiera atraída por ella?

Dios mío…¿Acababa de confesar tener sentimientos por la bella rubia? Sacudió la cabeza y se deslizó bajo las sábanas, lanzando una última ojeada a su hija antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar vagar su mente hacia una cierta rubia de ojos verdes.

* * *

Regina necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar. Debía dejar todo claro: su mente, sus sentimientos…Y Emma. Desde la conversación mantenida tres días atrás con su hija en su habitación, no había dejado de pensar en la bella rubia: ¿plantearse algo con ella? ¿Formar una familia con ella y Henry? La idea era tan ridícula como agradable.

«¡Hey, belleza!»

Regina no tuvo que alzar la cabeza para ver quién acababa de hacer irrupción en su despacho sin ser anunciada.

«Mal…»

«Entonces, pequeña pervertida, no me dices nada…»

«¿De qué ha…» Mallie tiró sobre su mesa el número de diciembre de Elixir «Oh, eso…»

«Sí, eso, como tú dices. Entonces, ¿no es verdad que sientes algo por esta bella rubia, eh?»

«No tiene nada que ver»

«Oh, claro que sí, tiene todo que ver»

«No, en absoluto. Vino a mi despacho, y el fotógrafo y yo aún estábamos buscando la portada…Probamos con ella y parece ser que encajaba perfectamente en el perfil»

«Bah, claro…»

«La prueba, acabo de recibir las cifras de las primeras ventas y es el mejor comienzo de diciembre desde hace cuatro años»

«Eres tan transparente que veo a través de ti»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«¡Oh, por favor, no vengas con eso conmigo! Está magnifica en estas fotos. Incluso una mujer a la que no le gusten las mujeres debe reconocer que está sublime»

«Quizás»

«¿Quizás? ¿Por qué no quieres admitir que es magnífica? ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¡Te conozco de arriba abajo, te comprendo sin necesidad de que abras la boca!»

«¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿en qué estoy pensando?»

«Oh, seguramente tiene que ver precisamente con mi boca…» Regina no pudo sino sonreír «Entonces, ¿fueron a ver _Cats_?»

«Sí»

«¿Y? ¡Venga, cuenta!»

«Nada, fuimos, después nos tomamos una copa…Estuvo bien»

«Mira que eres estrecha…No puedo ser de humanos ser tan cerrada»

«¿Qué? ¿Te gustaría verme saltar por todos lados gritando que fue genial?»

«Sí, por ejemplo»

«Pues bien, siento decepcionarte, pero no soy tan expresiva como tú. Efectivamente, me gustó esa salida y ese momento con Emma y Henry. Él se lleva bien con Evelyn, y yo, con Emma»

«Oh, ¡qué encantadora pequeña familia!» canturreó Mallie

«Para»

«Deberías cenar de nuevo con ella, solas esta vez. Me quedaré otra vez con los niños si hace falta»

«No. Me dijiste que si la primera cena no producía nada, entonces lo dejábamos estar»

«Pero…»

«Y» cortó Regina «No siento sino una amistad, que está comenzado, hacia ella. Y no pienso estropearlo todo por un capricho pasajero, llevada solo por la curiosidad de la novedad»

«Eso no lo sabes. A lo mejor van y viven la más bella historia de amor de Nueva York»

«Sueñas despierta. Además, no sabemos si quiera si las mujeres son lo…suyo»

«Pero…Hey, despiértate: ¡mira un poco su estilo! Más gay y no lo cuenta. Además, es muy sencillo, en cuento la vi por primera vez, mi gayradar se volvió loco»

«No digas tonterías…¿Y Henry qué?»

«Bah, puede ser que haya renegado de los hombres después del fiasco con el padre del chico. No es nuevo ver a mujeres abrirse a nuevos horizontes por deseo, curiosidad o sencillamente…por fantasía»

«¿Y tú crees que yo soy de esas?»

«Creo que eres de las demasiado estrecha para ver más allá de tus narices, fuera de tu burbuja que es tu despacho. Si me hubieran dicho, solo hace unos meses, que comerías perritos calientes, que saldrías de tu despacho o incluso que cederías tu portada a casi una desconocida…»

«Solo es porque la aprecio. Eso no quiere decir en absoluto que la desee más allá de como amiga»

«Estás cerrada y hermética, eso llega a ser ridículo»

«Y tú actúas como una niña completamente impulsiva e irracional»

«No te vendría mal ser un poco como yo»

«Y a ti como yo»

Regina entonces suspiró, sobrepasada y cansada

«Piénsalo, Regina…Quizás valga la pena»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Igual que valió la pena con Robin?» replicó malvadamente la bella morena, lo que sorprendió a Mallie

«Ah ya veo…Es eso entonces…» Regina desvió la mirada, una mirada que se estaba empañando con las lágrimas «No es que no sientas nada por esta Emma, solo es que tienes miedo. Tienes miedo a quemarte las alas…una vez más»

«He dado demasiado en mis relaciones para que salieran adelante, para que, al final, no llegasen a nada. Invertí muchos esfuerzos y esperanzas para que todo se evaporara»

«Si realmente hubieras puesto todo tu corazón y tus esfuerzos, esa relación hubiera funcionado»

«¡No sé de qué hablas!»

«Oh, por favor: necesitabas una secretaria personal para que te recordase que debías volver a casa para hacer acto de presencia, o para no olvidar la cena con Robin o incluso llamar para saber cómo estaba. No te volcaste de verdad en esa relación. Querías que él hiciera todo, pero se cansó, como lo hizo Daniel»

«Calla»

«¿Si no, qué? ¿De qué tienes miedo, Regina? ¿Qué finalmente te pongan la verdad frente a la cara? Nunca has sido capaz de mantener una relación estable y duradera. Y no es culpa de los hombres que has tenido: Daniel era encantador y atento, Robin era dulce y afectuoso…La verdad es que querías más tu trabajo que a ellos»

«Por favor…»

«Pero lo que veo en este momento…lo que veo es que abandonas fácilmente tu trabajo para ir a comer un simple perrito caliente, que reservas tus noches para cenas o salidas con tu hija, que dejas a un desconocida entrar en tu despacho e incluso la pones en la portada de tu revista»

«…»

«Todo esto para decir que estás haciendo con esta mujer las cosas que deberías haber hecho con Daniel o con Robin. ¿No lo encuentras extraño, eh?»

«…»

«Te dejo que medites en ello» Mallie entonces se levantó y, en el umbral de la puerta, se giró «Por cierto, felicidades por las cifras» Después desapareció, dejando a Regina entre el desespero y la perdición.

La joven se quedó mirando entonces la portada de su revista y acarició con la yema de sus dedos el contorno del rostro de la bella rubia, parándose en los labios. ¿Sentimientos por ella? No, definitivamente no, apenas conocía a Emma y sabía tan poco de ella que cabría en un post-it. ¿Se sentía atraída por ella? Quizás. Después de todo, había que ser hipócrita o ciego para no confesar que Emma era una hermosura de mujer: era amable, deslumbrante, divertida…Ciertamente tenía todas las cualidades que un hombre buscaría.

Entonces, si así era…¿por qué estaba aún soltera? Mallie quizás tenía razón, quizás a ella le gustaban las mujeres y las pretendientes eran menos numerosas que los hombres.

Regina suspiró dejándose caer en la silla, reposando sus brazos en sus ojos. ¿Acaba de admitir que Emma le gustaba?

Estaba totalmente perdida. Ella que pensaba que solo podía hacer su vida con un hombre, más en concreto su marido…Sus sueños de familia ideal fueron arrastrados cuando él dio un portazo a la puerta de su casa. Nada ni nadie había sabido convencerla de que era la mejor elección, ni siquiera su madre que, sin dudarlo, estaba feliz con la situación. Cora nunca había escondido su disgusto cuando su hija se casó con él, porque no lo creía a la altura de las ambiciones de su hija, mucho menos cuando ella se quedó embarazada. Así que cuando Daniel decidió dejar a su mujer y a su hija, Cora no dio ánimos a su hija para que intentara recuperarlo, porque, ella lo sabía, ese hombre no podía soportar tener una mujer que triunfase en la vida cuando él se estaba hundiendo en un trabajo que no estaba a la altura de las ambiciones que ella tenía para su hija.

Con Robin las cosas fueron diferentes. Regina, sencillamente, no le había hablado de él a su madre. Ellos se habían conocido por casualidad, y enseguida habían sentido algo, una atracción. Cuando él le presentó a su hijo de cinco años, ella literalmente quedó prendada de ese amorcete y se planteó formar de nuevo una familia. Evelyn no estaba en contra, incluso la animaba a seguir por ese camino.

Así que comenzó a soñar con una nueva rutina, con una nueva vida con un hombre en la casa…Se había volcado tanto física como mentalmente…Al menos, así lo creía ella. Si Mallie decía la verdad, entonces…ella había cometido los mismos errores con Robin que con Daniel: desatenderlo, a él y sus atenciones, en favor de su trabajo. Recordaba que las primeras semanas con Robin habían sido apasionadas, agotadoras, pero enfebrecidas. Después, lentamente, todo eso se fue deteniendo poco a poco, sin darse realmente verdadera cuenta, dejando lugar de nuevo a sus viejos demonios. Pronto, comenzó a ausentarse por las noches, o demasiado cansada para una tórrida noche con su amante, respondía poco o nada a sus llamadas y solo veía a Robin rápidamente por las mañanas, al depositarle un furtivo beso antes de irse a trabajar.

Sí, ahora que lo pensaba, había desatendido a Robin, que había terminado por cansarse de tener que luchar contra una revista. La única equivocación por su parte fue la de marcharse sin luchar, sin dar explicaciones…Quizás porque pensaba que la lucha sería, de todas maneras, en vano.

Regina había creído tanto en él que cuando lo perdió, se sintió devastada. En un primer momento, no había comprendido por qué, Robin no había dado ninguna explicación a no ser « _Un día comprenderás, cuando encuentras a la persona hecha para ti»_ Muda por la cólera, ella había negado sus errores, echando la culpa de esa partida a la inmadurez de Robin, pero finalmente, meses más tarde, empezaba a comprender que el problema no venía de él, sino de ella.

Había amado de verdad a Robin, pero ¿había sido ese amor menos fuerte que su trabajo? Parecía que así había sido…Hoy, estaba sola y Robin seguramente había encontrado el amor. Seguramente había avanzado mientras ella aún se lamía las heridas, hundida y empotrada en su frustración y su cólera por haberlo perdido. Se había refugiado en cuerpo y alma en su trabajo, descuidando a su vez a su hija. Se había dado cuenta…cuando Emma y Henry aparecieron en las vidas de las dos.

Sí, esos dos habían provocado un cambio sutil, pero muy presente en su vida, en su manera de actuar y de ver las cosas. Tan lejos como llega su memoria, nunca había dejado tan fácilmente su despacho por « _solo un perrito caliente en un parque_ » La Regina de tan solo dos años atrás jamás hubiera elegido a una desconocida para la portad de su revista.

Se enderezó entonces y la verdad le saltó a la cara como fuegos artificiales de la noche del 4 de julio: se sentía atraída por Emma…Esa mujer le gustaba. ¿Tenía sentimientos? Aparte de los de querer volver a verla o pasar el rato con ella…Pero ¿eran realmente sentimientos? ¿Acercarse a ella, estar a su lado, querer verla e incluso…tocarla?

Cuando hacía unos días, Emma la había abrazado, un estremecimiento atravesó a Regina. Sentirla pegada a ella, sus brazos alrededor de ella y su respiración cosquilleándole en la nuca. No había sentido ese estremecimiento desde hacía mucho tiempo…Desde Robin, para ser sinceros…

«No puede ser verdad…» murmuró ella «¿Qué estás pensando Regina…?»

No, era imposible que sintiera algo por una mujer…Y mucho menos por Emma Swan. Esa mujer era la antítesis de ella: una situación menos acomodada, una educación ciertamente más laxa, maneras muchos menos educadas que las suyas, sin hablar del lenguaje más vulgar que el suyo. No, no tenían nada en común si no es el hecho de que las dos tenían un hijo.

No, era imposible que tal pareja funcionara. Era imposible que ellas salieran un día como pareja tangible y segura. No, estaba segura…A continuación su teléfono vibró y sus certitudes se esfumaron cuando vio el nombre de Emma Swan en la pantalla, su corazón se saltó un latido y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando abrió el mensaje, su sonrisa no dejó de agrandarse

«Hey, ¿cita el parque este mediodía? ¡Tengo algo que decirle!»

Regina respondió enseguida antes de echar una ojeada al reloj: en una hora. Pero si realmente no sentía nada por Emma, ¿por qué contaba ya los minutos que la separaban de ella?

* * *

Regina parecía conocer el camino de memoria, cuando realmente solo habían sido dos veces. Cuando reconoció el pequeño carrito de los perritos de Julio, sonrió. Después, cuando divisó una cabellera rubia sobresalir por un lado, su sonrisa se amplió. Emma la vio y le hizo una señal con la mano, acompañada de una sonrisa franca y deslumbrante.

En ese momento preciso, Regina lo supo. Supo enseguida que Emma Swan le gustaba. Supo que quería pasar más tiempo con ella, que quería conocer más cosas de ella, que quería ver la vida a su lado. Quería todo eso. Ahora, se daba cuento de ello.

«¡Hey, hola!»

«Buenos días»

«Espero no haberla sacado de una tarea crucial en su despacho» dijo divertida Emma

«No, si así fuera, no me hubiera tomado el tiempo de venir»

«¡O es que no podía resistirse a verme!» rio Emma, lo que crispó un poco a Regina

«Oh…Euh, a decir verdad…»

«Relax, bromeaba. ¿Caminamos?»

Regina pidió su perrito y la dos, una al lado de la otra, comenzaron a pasear por el parque.

«¿Quería contarme algo importante?»

«¡Ah, sí! ¡No se va a creer lo que me ha pasado esta mañana!»

«Pues no»

Emma la detuvo y se puso delante de ella, posando una de sus manos en el antebrazo de la bella morena

«¡Esta mañana firmé mi primer autógrafo! ¿No es de locos?» dijo excitada Emma

Excitación contagiosa, pues Regina no pudo sino sonreír a su vez al ver la cara de pícara y de niña que Emma tenía

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí. Una niña, de unos doce años, llegó con la revista en las manos. Se sentó en la barra y me preguntó si era yo la de la portada. Cuando se lo aseguré, me la dio para que la firmara. Es guay, ¿no?»

«El comienzo de la gloria, en suma. Quizás se le suba a la cabeza»

«Oh, no, no lo creo. No soy de las de posar mecánicamente para las fotos, o menos aún comer una hoja de lechuga al día para ir corriendo a vomitarla…»

«Muy glamurosa la imagen que tiene de las modelos»

«Bueno, es verdad, no es una generalidad, pero…no soy de las de hacer eso»

«Pero lo ha hecho por mí»

«Sí, pero porque era usted. No lo haría por cualquiera» dijo ella con un guiñó que desestabilizó un poco a Regina

«Sí, sí, cierto» dijo ella colocándose de forma mecánica un mechón de sus negros cabellos tras la oreja, escondiendo con ese gesto el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Se pusieron a caminar de nuevo bajo un pesado silencio, demasiado pesado para Regina. Si de verdad no se sentía atraída por Emma, ¿por qué su corazón, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, palpitaba al galope? Lo peor era: ¿y si Emma era totalmente indiferente hacia Regina? Después de todo, si ella era lesbiana, o supuesta como decía Mallie, no tenía por qué saber que Regina podría sentir también cierta atracción por las mujeres….Entonces, ¿debía darle ciertas pistas? ¿Sugerir algo por palabras o comportamiento que llevara a pensar que ella no le era indiferente?

«Emma» «Regina»

Las dos mujeres habían hablado al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo nacer una sonrisa en ambas bocas.

«Oh, lo siento, usted primero»

«No, usted» insistió Regina

«Ok…¿Podemos sentarnos?»

Regina frunció el ceño antes de asentir y se sentaron en el primer banco que se les cruzó en el camino. Emma, que acababa de terminar su perrito, adoptó una postura que Regina aún no le conocía: espalda recta, manos juntas en sus rodillas, parecía sería, o al menos lista para decir algo serio. Después de algunos segundos de silencio, Regina lo rompió

«¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?»

«Oh, euh, sí, lo siento, yo…De hecho…Bueno, esto le va a parecer extraño, eh…Y no crea que le digo esto a todo el mundo…solo es que con usted yo…siento como…no lo sé, como una conexión…¿Sabe? No, es una tontería, lo sé»

«No, no, yo…siento lo mismo» dijo Regina conteniendo la respiración «Quiero decir, esa conexión, ese lazo»

«Sí, nos conocemos poco, pero…siento que puedo confiar en usted, abrirme, ¿sabe?»

«Ya veo» respondió Regina con una gran sonrisa. Quizás, finalmente, no iba a necesitar lanzarse ella. Emma lo haría antes…Su corazón latía a toda prisa, tanto que pensaba que podría romper su blusa.

«Bueno…lo que quería decir es…como ahora somos cercanas, como amigas, ya sabe, yo…tengo una cosa que contarle…pedirle. En fin. No se sorprenda porque, ya sabe, no confío fácilmente en la gente y no me abro tan rápidamente a ellos, así que…usted es la primera que conozco aquí y…»

«Emma, respire» dijo ella posando sus manos en las de Emma, juntas en sus rodillas, ejerciendo cierta presión para darle ánimos.

La bella rubia sonrió ampliamente y expulsó aire ruidosamente

«Ok. Entonces allá va…Usted…Yo…»

«¿Sí?» se impacientó Regina

«No llevo aquí mucho tiempo, pero…hace unos días ya…en fin, no es la primera vez, pero…Yo quería decírselo…No estoy segura…»

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Emma?»

«Ok…» Ella inspiró antes de soltar una frase que golpeó a Regina en pleno corazón «He conocido a alguien»

* * *

 **No se quejen. Este capítulo ha sido largo.**


	11. El gato y el ratón

**El gato y el ratón**

«He conocido a alguien»

La frase golpeó en la cabeza de Regina, a quien le llevó algunos segundos asimilar la situación

«Ah…¿ah sí? ¿De verdad?» balbuceó ella antes de apartar las manos de las de Emma

Aliviada por finalmente haber soltado la frase, Emma se relajó y sonrió

«Sí…Es un habitual del restaurante donde trabajo. Lo veía casi todas las semanas, después todos los días hasta que me abordó hace unos días diciéndome que venía más por mí que por los platos»

Regina frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de recobrar su postura

«¿Ah sí?»

«Yo…no quería contárselo, pero…tenía la costumbre de confiarme a mi mejor amiga en Storybrooke, pero al mudarnos y…ella está lejos…Aunque hable con ella, no lo comprenderá: nunca ha puesto el pie en una gran ciudad, podría no comprender al atmosfera que reina aquí»

«Cierto»

«Y además, nosotras, ¿somos amigas, verdad?»

«Sí, por supuesto» dijo Regina, con un atisbo de decepción en su voz que quiso ocultar más mal que bien

«Entonces…Me dije que se lo iba a contar a usted. Dudé, tenía miedo de que lo encontrara fuera de lugar. Nos conocemos, pero…en fin, ya sabe»

«Sí, ya veo. No se preocupe…» fingió antes de retener su respiración «¿Qué…cómo es él?»

«No sé gran cosa de momento: solo que se llama Killian, algo mayor que yo, trabaja en la marina, no lo tengo todo claro. Él mismo se define como un pirata, lo que me hace pensar que tiene un pésimo sentido del humor, pero bueno…Tiene unos ojos azules que literalmente te dejan sin aliento, eso compensa» dijo ella pícaramente

Fue demasiado para Regina que se había contenido hasta el momento. Sonrió antes de echar un ojo a su reloj

«¡Oh, Dios mío! Tengo una reunión, no he visto el tiempo correr»

Emma, asombrada, se levantó imitando a Regina

«Oh, ok…Yo…¿Nos vemos pronto?»

«Por supuesto, será un placer» Y mientras se alejaba, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver que Emma la estaba mirando «Y felicidades otra vez por…usted y ese hombre» Emma le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo por educación, antes de darse la vuelta, soltar el aire y marcharse precipitadamente enjugando una discreta lágrima que había aparecido en un canto de su ojo.

* * *

La tarde fue un verdadero test para Regina: a pesar de las diversas citas, reuniones y demás que tuvo, no podía dejar de pensar en Emma y en lo que acababa de decirle: Emma tenía a alguien. Y no cualquiera: un hombre.

Por un lado, era normal: ella misma lo reconocía. Emma era una mujer muy hermosa. Era una tontería pensar que no atraería miradas o cumplidos. Incluso era lógico que acabara por encontrar a alguien que la apreciara, que la encontrara bella y que la amara como se merecía. Se maldecía por haber estado tan ciega y asustada para plantearse que esa persona hubiera podido ser ella. Ahora, era demasiado tarde.

«¿Mamá? ¿Ya estás de vuelta? Pero, es pronto. ¿Mamá?»

«Oh…Sí, yo…No me sentía muy bien»

«¿A dónde vas?»

«Voy a descansar un rato» dijo Regina subiendo las escaleras que conducían a su habitación mientras Evelyn fruncía el ceño. Su madre nunca había hecho eso: volver temprano, salvo la vez en que Evelyn se había caído del columpio en primaria y se había roto el brazo derecho. Su madre había corrido al colegio, abandonando su despacho.

Era, creía, la única vez en que su madre había regresado tan temprano del trabajo. Algo debía haber pasado: quizás una reunión había ido mal, un asistente o un becario que no había hecho lo que era necesario o puede que las cifras de comienzo de mes no hayan sido buenas.

No se preocupó más hasta la hora de la cena en la que su madre no dio señales de vida.

«¿Granny?»

«Sí, mi amor»

«¿Mamá sigue acostada?»

«Ha debido quedarse dormida. Lo que quiere decir que se levantará en mitad de la noche para comer. Y eso quiere decir que voy a tener que hacer dos comidas» suspiró la anciana

«Voy a ver lo que está haciendo» dijo Evelyn

Subió a la habitación de su madre y tocó dos veces sin respuesta. Abrió suavemente la puerta y vio que las persianas estaban bajadas. Avanzó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Cuando Regina notó movimiento, se dio la vuelta y vio a su hija. Rápidamente secó sus mejillas, perladas de lágrimas.

«Mamá, ¿estás llorando?»

«¿Q…Qué? No, no. Solo estoy cansada, muy cansada. Todo está bien»

«¿Estás segura? Pero…»

«¿Qué hora es?» la cortó

«Oh, euh…Cerca de las ocho»

«¿Qué? Pero…»

«Mamá, ¿qué te pasa? Nunca has regresado tan temprano, nunca has pasado tanto tiempo en tu habitación durmiendo. ¿Ha pasado algo hoy en la oficina?»

«Nada fuera de lo normal. Cariño, escucha, todo va bien. Solo estoy un poco cansada, pero todo va mejor»

«¿Segura?»

«Definitivamente, sí. Venga, vamos a comer»

Y aunque Regina enarbolaba una sonrisa de fachada, Evelyn no era tonta. Algo pasaba y a su madre le estaba costando lidiar con ello.

* * *

Emma había esperado una larga semana para tomar la decisión de dar un paso más en serio con Killian. Y lo serio cuando se plantea vivir algo importante con alguien que tiene un hijo no es acostarse juntos, sino presentarle el futuro compañero a tu hijo. En este caso, Emma había decidido , esa noche misma, hacer las presentaciones entre Killian y Henry, lo que era, para ella, un paso más grande que acostarse con él, que por otro lado aún no habían hecho por razones que se le escapaban a Emma.

«¿Henry?»

«¿Hm?»

«Yo…tengo algo que decirte, ¿puedes…hey, puedes dejar de jugar dos minutos?»

Henry suspiró y soltó el mando. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, mientras su madre preparaba la cena

«¿Y? ¿Qué quieres decirme?»

«Oh, euh…A ver. Escucha…¿qué dirías si…si te dijera que…he conocido a alguien?»

«¿Ah sí?»

Emma se sentó frente a él

«Sí. Yo…quería comentártelo antes de que llegase. Lo he invitado a cenar esta noche»

«Oh…¿Es amable?»

«Lo es. Se llama Killian»

«¿Hace cuánto de esto?»

«Una semana exactamente. Es algo nuevo, pero…hay que comenzar por algo»

«Eso sí»

«Me gustaría que te portases bien con él, ¿ok? Somos nuevos aquí, y…»

«¿Lo amas?» la cortó Henry

«Oh, euh…No podemos hablar de eso todavía. Quiero decir, solo hace una semana»

Henry frunció el ceño

«Si no estás enamorada de él, ¿por qué sales con él?»

«Oh, bueno, no lo sé: es divertido, me siento bien con él…Pasamos ratos agradables»

«Ajjj…»

«¡Nooo, no así! No hemos hecho nada…aún»

«¡Para, para!» dijo él poniendo sus manos en sus castas orejas

«Bromeaba. Espera verlo al menos antes de hacerte una idea»

«Ok, ok, no te preocupes. ¿Crees que será algo serio?»

«No lo sé. Solo hace una semana…Te lo diré al cabo de un mes» dijo ella riendo «Venga, ponte presentable, no quiero que piense que estoy criando a un pequeño mono»

«¿Le has, al menos, hablado de mí?»

«Evidentemente. Es la razón principal por la que viene esta noche. Está listo para conocerte»

«¿Qué sabe de mí?»

«Que te llamas Henry, que tienes trece años, que eres el amor de mi vida y que, pase lo que pase, siempre serás lo primero. ¡Venga, espabila!»

Henry reviró los ojos y desapareció en su habitación. Unos diez minutos más tarde, tocaron a la puerta. Emma se repeinó rápidamente antes de mirar por la mirilla. Cuando la abrió, un hombre estaba ahí, con un ramo de flores en las manos.

«¡Hey!»

«¡Hey, puntual!»

«Siempre con las chicas bonitas»

«Entra»

«Toma, flores. Es anticuado, pero no sabía si te gustaban los bombones»

«Muy amable, gracias. ¡Henry! Ven, te enseño la casa» ella le cogió la mano «Salón, comedor y cocina abierta. En el pasillo de allí, mi habitación y cuarto de baño, así como la de Henry»

«Tu habitación, eh…»

«Sí. Hablaremos de eso más tarde» sonrió Emma besándolo en la punta de la nariz

A continuación, Henry apareció, testigo de los cariños de su madre y de su nuevo pretendiente. Anunció su presencia con un carraspeo, lo que hizo que Emma se alejara de Killian

«Oh, Henry…Aquí estás. Henry, te presento a Killian…Killian, este es Henry, mi hijo y mi orgullo»

«¡Hola, amigo!»

«¿Amigo?» preguntó Henry frunciendo el ceño

«Lo siento, es la costumbre»

Un ligero silencio se instaló antes de que Killian viera la consola sobre la mesa

«Oh, ¿el nuevo modelo?»

«Me lo regalaron en mi cumpleaños»

«¡Guay!»

«¿Una partida?»

«¡Hecho!»

Cada uno tomó su sito en el sofá, mando en mano ante una Emma que arqueaba una ceja, divertida

«Una cerveza y un refresco, supongo»

«Hm, hm…» respondieron a la vez los hombres

Emma lo sabía, acababa de adoptar a un segundo hijo.

* * *

Una semana…Hacía una semana que su madre estaba taciturna, encerrada, poco locuaz. Evelyn no había logrado sacarle nada a no ser que estaba cansada. Y el regreso inesperado de la semana anterior no se volvió a repetir: Regina se marchaba temprano por la mañana y volvía tarde, tan tarde que Evelyn ya estaba cenada y apunto de meterse en la cama.

«Granny…»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Sabes qué le pasa a mi madre?»

«Ni idea. Y eso no me concierne»

«¿Ni siquiera tienes un poco de curiosidad?»

«He aprendido a ser discreta con tu madre»

«Pero, te has dado cuenta de su actitud desde hace una semana, ¿no?»

«Sí, sí, pero…»

«Pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?»

Granny se recolocó sus gafas en la nariz y miró a la niña. Cuando vio la mirada curiosa, pero determinada de Evelyn, suspiró bajando la mirada

«Iba a decir: no me sorprende»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque ya le he visto ese comportamiento»

«¿Cuándo? No me acuerdo»

«Oh, sí, dos veces. Pero es normal que no te acuerdes: la primera vez no eras sino una niña, la segunda vez, estabas en la escuela, tenías otras preocupaciones, y tu madre, en ese momento, escondía muy bien las cosas»

Evelyn frunció el ceño mirando al vacío, intentando acordarse.

«Cuando era pequeña…cuando entre en la escuela…» Repentinamente, un flash de lucidez la golpeó «Cuando yo era pequeña…¡Papá! ¡A los seis años, cuando entré al cole, estaba Robin!»

Granny entonces le sonrió

«Yo no te he dicho nada»

«Pero…¿eso quiere decir que está relacionado con…un hombre? ¿Habrá conocido a alguien?»

«De eso no sé nada. Yo solo he interpretado las señales»

«Si hubiera conocido a alguien, me lo habría dicho, ¿no?»

«Quizás sí. Quizás esperaba a estar segura para hablarte»

«Pero si actúa de esta manera, eso quiere decir que ha acabado entre ellos»

«Ni idea. Pero si quieres tener respuestas, solo tienes que ir a preguntar a la fuente»

«Oh, mi madre no es de las de hablar de eso…Ya lo he intentado»

«¿Ah sí?»

«…»

«¿Eve? ¿Qué has hecho?»

«Nada, nada. Solo puse frente a los ojos de mi madre una elección que, para mí, era evidente»

«¿De quién estás hablando?»

«¿Tú…recuerdas a Henry?»

«Hm, hm»

«Su…su madre» dijo ella, discretamente «Sí, sé que es sorprendente, pero…»

«Pero no imposible»

«¿Tú crees?» se entusiasmó la chica «Pensaba que era una idea utópica. Quiero decir, mi madre nunca ha tenido aventuras con una mujer, en fin, que yo sepa. Así que…pensé que la idea no le agradaría, pero de todas maneras intenté hablarle de ello y…»

«¿Y?»

«Y aunque estaba dudosa, no estuvo tan negativa como yo pensaba. Es alentador, ¿no? Sobre todo, si acaba de darse otro batacazo con un hombre»

«Cierto»

«Tengo que hacer mi investigación e, intentar provocar las cosas»

«Eve, ten cuidado, porque, conozco a tu madre, mucho antes de que nacieras, y si vas demasiado lejos, si te equivocas, será un viaje sin retorno. No tendrás una segunda oportunidad y tu madre se cerrará como una ostra»

«Lo sé. Lo sé.»

* * *

Evelyn pensó en las palabras de Granny toda la noche. Durmió poco esa noche, pero se convenció de una cosa al despertarse: tenía que hacer algo.

Pero no podía hacerlo sola: debía tener un aliado y ¿quién mejor que el hijo de la mujer que ella deseaba para su madre? Con ese objetivo abordó a Henry en las taquillas a primera hora de la mañana.

«¡Hola!»

Henry se sobresaltó

«¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?»

«Bien…Bastante bien. ¿Y tú?»

«Ahí va. Estoy por los suelos»

«¿De verdad? ¿Qué has hecho este fin de semana para estar tan cansado?»

«Tuve una maratón de video juegos con mi madre y Killian. ¡Llegamos hasta el nivel 87! ¡Nunca lo había logrado!»

«¿Killian?» lo cortó Evelyn «¿Quién es?»

«Oh, es el nuevo novio de mi madre»

Evelyn se quedó fija en el sitio

«¿Tu…tu madre sale con alguien?»

«Sí, desde hace poco. Me lo presentó ayer, y se pasó el día en casa»

«Ya veo…Pero…¿desde cuándo?»

«Mi madre me ha dicho que apenas una semana. ¿Por qué?»

«Una semana…» murmuró Evelyn para sí misma

«Sí. Es simpático. Tiene un estilo de vestir muy particular, de cuero, con un humor que no siempre comprendo, pero bueno…»

«¿Crees…crees que va en serio entre ellos?»

«No lo sé…Hemos llegado a la ciudad, quizás ella solo necesita aclimatarse. No se puede decir que mi madre hasta el momento haya tenido suerte en el amor, yendo de una relación de mierda a otra…Si esta marcha, entonces, mejor que mejor»

«Pero a ti, ¿te gusta ese Killian?»

«Va. Estoy a la expectativa. Lo importante para mí es que mi madre sea feliz, que se sienta bien con él o con otro, me da igual»

«Oh…»

«¿Por qué todas estas preguntas? ¿Te interesas por mi madre?» dijo divertido

«Yo no» dejo escapar

«¿Eso qué quiere decir?»

«No, nada»

«Mientes, lo veo, no sabes mentir»

«¿Y desde cuándo?»

«Desde que te conozco. Es por eso además que nos conocemos mejor»

«…»

«¿Entonces? Cuenta. ¿Quién está detrás de mi madre?»

Evelyn se mordió el labio antes de desviar la mirada

«Podría ser que… mi madre» dijo ella

Henry frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando a la chica

«Espera…¿Tu madre es…tu madre es lesbiana?» murmuró discretamente

«No. En fin, no lo creo…»

«Entonces, ¿por qué dices que…?»

«Porque la he visto interactuar con tu madre como nunca antes la había visto, ya fuera un hombre o una mujer»

«Eso no quiere decir nada. Son amigas, eso es todo»

«Es lo que yo creía al comienzo: que era una nueva amistad y que esa novedad le hacía hacer cosas que no hacía o nunca hizo»

«¿Qué te hace pensar entonces que a tu madre le gusta la mía?»

«Me he dado cuenta hace un tiempo. Creo…que desde nuestra cena juntos. Y luego en _Cats_ …Y me he convencido del todo esta semana»

«¿Esta semana?»

«Ha cambiado de comportamiento: está más encerrada, más sombría. Creí que tenía que ver con su trabajo, pero…hace precisamente una semana…»

«…que mi madre sale con Killian» terminó lógicamente Henry «Ya veo. Así que tú crees que se ha enterado y que ella esta…¿qué? ¿Celosa?»

«Desilusionada. Algunos días antes, le había hablado de lo que yo pensaba ser una certeza: sentía que tu madre no le era indiferente»

«Espera, ¿hablas en serio? ¿De verdad hablaste con ella de eso?»

«Quería abrirle los ojos y precipitar las cosas. Pero…quizás ellas se vieron, o tu madre la llamó, no lo sé, y mi madre se enteró de su compañero, y desde entonces está por los suelos. Pero ella nunca lo reconocerá»

Henry se quedó reflexionando un momento

«Tu madre y la mía…»

«Sí, lo sé, puede sorprender, pero…»

«No tanto, si se piensa en ello»

«¿Tú crees?»

«¿Por qué no? En fin, yo no lo había pensado, estaba bastante alejado, y apuesto a que mi madre está más en la inopia que yo»

«Sí, Killian es la prueba…¿Crees que va en serio entre ellos?»

«¡Wow, wow…Espera ahí, ni hablar de que provoque su ruptura para que tenga una posibilidad con tu madre! Además, no sabemos si a ella le gustaría, y parece feliz con él, no quiero estropearlo todo sin saber si podría ser feliz también con tu madre»

«No digo eso, pero…quizás tu madre nunca se ha planteado tal oportunidad porque piensa que no le podría gustar a mi madre. Después de todo, son tan diferentes»

«¿No crees que vas demasiado lejos? No porque nuestras dos madres estén solteras, y sean amigas, quiere decir que estén forzadas a estar juntas. Hay muchos amigos que no se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro, míranos a nosotros»

«Nosotros no somos un ejemplo. Y además, imagina, si nuestras madres salen juntas. ¡Seremos medios hermanos!» dijo divertida Evelyn

«Muy gracioso. No creo que funcione…»

«Podríamos, al menos, intentarlo. Si no lleva a nada, lo dejaré estar.»

«¿Qué propones?»

«Una salida»

«¿Una salida?»

«Sí, una salida los cuatro juntos»

«¿De verdad crees que tu madre querrá salir con nosotros?»

«Ya…y además puede que se sienta incómoda»

«¿Entonces?»

«¿Y si nos encontramos, cada uno por nuestro lado? Así como un salida familiar»

«¿Mi madre y yo por un lado, y tú y la tuya por otro? Pero, ¿no van sospechar algo? ¿Y qué tipo de salida?»

«Sobre eso, ya tengo una idea» concluyó la chica sonriendo.

* * *

«Eve….Dime por qué estamos aquí»

«Porque te lo he pedido. Me concediste un favor y…¡voilà!»

«Pero, ¿un bolera? ¿De verdad?»

«¿Qué? Nunca hemos tenido la ocasión de venir, tenía ganas de hacerlo contigo»

Regina no había podido decirle que no a su hija, como siempre, por otro lado. Desde que supo lo de Emma y su nuevo flirteo, nunca se había hundido tanto en su trabajo, marchándose temprano, sin ver casi a su hija, quien se desesperaba.

Así que ayer por la noche, víspera del fin de semana, había decidido quedarse despierta hasta que su madre volviera. En cuanto pasó por la puerta, Evelyn la puso entre la espada y la pared, sin darle posibilidad a que rechazara su ofrecimiento: dedicarle un día entero. Para convencerla, le leyó una lista de recriminaciones que la joven no pudo sino admitir.

«De acuerdo» había acabado por concluir Regina cuando Evelyn le propuso una salida madre e hija al día siguiente, daba igual qué tipo de salida. Y cuando Evelyn le dijo que había elegido la bolera, pretextando que le gustaría saber jugar, Regina, a pesar de sus dudas, aceptó.

Y helas ahí, delante de la entrada del centro, Regina aún vacilante mientras su hija la empujaba

«¡Venga, va a ser divertido!»

«Si tú lo dices»

«¿Nunca has jugado? ¿Nunca, nunca?»

«Hace mucho tiempo, en la facultad, pero…no era muy buena» admitió Regina

«Vamos a recuperar el tiempo, ¿eh?»

Regina le acarició el rostro y se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto se había alejado de su hija esa última semana. Se lo reprochaba a sí misma, sobre todo, por una mujer a la que ni siquiera pensaba poder amar.

«Venga, ven, vamos a pedir pista» dijo Evelyn entrando en el complejo

Regina no estaba realmente tranquila: a su derecha unas veinte pistas cuyas luces fosforescentes ya le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. La música de fondo no era en absoluto de su gusto, pero cuando vio a su hija, excitada ante la idea de jugar, suspiró y aceptó seguirle el juego, incluso cuando su hija le dijo que tenía que quitase las botas de marca para ponerse unos zapatos rígidos de color chillón.

«¿En serio?» rezongó Regina

«Oh, son solo unos zapatos, todo el mundo lleva los mismos, nadie se dará cuenta»

«…»

Y mientras estaba inclinada atándose los cordones, la voz que escuchó le heló la sangre.

«¡Hey! ¡Vosotras aquí, qué sorpresa!»

Regina, entonces, se enderezó, quizás algo deprisa porque vio borroso durante unos segundos antes de distinguir en ese caos la reconocible cabellera rubia de Emma, y Henry a su lado. Ella balbuceó

«¿Em…Emma? Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?»

«Henry y yo adoramos los bolos, pensamos que sería una buena distracción» dijo ella dándole un codazo a su hijo que asintió «¿Y vosotras? No me la imaginaba pasando el día en la bolera, sobre todo cuando Evelyn nos dijo que nunca había estado antes» dijo divertida ella

«Yo…Es solo que…»

«Es la primera vez para mi madre» la interrumpió Evelyn

«¿De verdad? Hey, ¿le parece que compartamos una o dos partidas?»

«Pero…Emma, no queremos molestar…»

«¡Na, al contario, va a ser divertido! ¡Voy a reservar una pista!»

Henry se sentó al lado de Regina y se puso sus zapatos. Pudo constatar el ligero malestar de la madre de Evelyn, redoblado por el hecho de que esta última no dejaba de mandarle furtivas ojeadas a Emma. Entonces comprendió y sonrió.

«Hey, Regina, estoy contento de volver a verla»

«Yo también Henry» se relajó la joven

«No sé si he tenido la ocasión de darle las gracias»

«No es nada Henry, fue un placer»

«¿Sabe que ahora ella querría ver otros musicales? Podríamos ir algún otro día, ¿no?»

«Oh, euh…Sí, ¿por qué no?» dijo ella desviando el rostro cuando Emma volvió

«Tenemos la pista once»

Los cuatro se colocaron en su pista

«¿Alguien quiere algo de beber?» dijo Emma

«Jugo de fruta para mí»

«Yo también»

«Ok, ¿Regina?»

«Un Mojito»

«Hm, interesante. Ya vuelvo» Después de pasar la comanda, volvió «Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos? ¿Los Swan contra las Mills?»

«No sería muy justo: ustedes son profesionales y nosotras unas novatas» concedió Regina

«Exacto, entonces…Los adultos contra los pequeños, ¿ok?»

Y si Henry y Evelyn estuvieron de acuerdo, Regina no pudo sino seguir la corriente y disponerse a ser la pareja de juego de Emma.

«Ok, entonces, Regina sígame: meta en los agujeros el pulgar en el más grueso, y después el anular y el corazón, ¿ok?»

«Ok»

«Ve, hay una marca negra en el suelo, debe pararse antes, si no, le cuesta una penalización. Y por supuesto, evite meter la bola en los canalones »

«¿Canalón?»

«Sí, las zanjas a derecha e izquierda de la pista»

«Oh, muy bien»

«Ahora venga» Emma posó su mano en los riñones de Regina y la empujó ligeramente hacia la pista «Ok, el truco está en que hay que visualizar la trayectoria. Si le damos efecto a la bola, puede irse en sentido contrario, ¿ve?»

«Lo intento»

«Vamos, primero, con lo sencillo: inclínese ligeramente, haga un movimiento de balanceo con su brazo, la finalidad es enviar su bola los más suavemente hacia la meta, no debemos escuchar el impacto de la bola sobre la pista, debe deslizar…» Emma se pegó a Regina por detrás y deslizó su brazo por el de la joven «Ok, cuando lo sienta, lance la bola, ¿ok?»

«Hm, hm»

«Visualice…» murmuró Emma al oído de Regina que se desestabilizó tanto que mandó la bola directamente a la zanja.

«Auch…»

«No pasa nada. Ha comprendido el principio. Después, solo es cosa de ajuste y fuerza. La dejo que haga el segundo tiro» concluyó Emma separándose de Regina

Al no sentir sino solo la mirada de Emma en ella, Regina se relajó ligeramente y se concentró, asimilando todos los consejos dados por Emma, antes de lanzar la bola que rodó suavemente sin caer en la zanja, pero solo hizo caer un bolo al llegar al final.

«¡Yeah!» se entusiasmó Emma

«Nada por lo que alegrarse, solo es un bolo» dijo, indiferente, Regina

«Hey, es su primera vez. ¡Con la práctica irá cada vez mejor! ¡Se le da bien, eso se ve!»

«¡No se burle!»

«En absoluto» dijo Emma con un guiño, que hizo que Regina desviara una vez más su mirada «Ok, ¡mi turno!»

Emma escogió una bola azul cielo, después se concentró, como si lo que se disponía a hacer fuera lo más difícil del mundo, lo que divirtió a Regina. En ese preciso momento, Evelyn se sentó a su lado.

«¡Es guay, eh!»

«No creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu pequeña jugarreta, tuya y de Henry»

«¿De qué hablas?» dijo inocentemente la niña

«¿Una casualidad que nos encontráramos en el mismo sitio? Claro…»

«Oh, mamá, sé simpática. Vamos a divertirnos mucho. Relájate, diviértete, me lo debes después de la semana de rechazo que me has hecho pasar»

Regina arqueó una ceja, divertida

«¡Pero, bueno…!»

«Sí, así que tienes la orden de divertirte, ¿de acuerdo?»

Regina entonces le sonrió

«Sí, prometido»

«¡BINGOOOOOOO!» Evelyn y Regina se sobresaltaron al ver a Emma saltar en el sitio, con los brazos levantados, como una niña «¡Strike! Ah, ah, ¿qué dices a eso Swan junior?» dijo ella señalando con el dedo a su hijo que puso una mueca

«Hey, soy es el principio» admitió él

«Ya, ya…Veremos. Te toca, Evelyn, ¿quieres que te diga cómo hacerlo?»

«Sí, gracias»

Regina no se perdió migaja de la interacción entre Emma y Evelyn: sentía que ya tenían una hermosa complicidad, mezcla de admiración y respeto. Evelyn tiró con poca seguridad su primera bola que derribó tres bolos dejando dos intactos.

«¿Has visto, mamá?» Regina asintió, muy orgullosa de su hija, antes de que esta volviera a tirar y, ayudada por Emma, hizo caer cinco más, haciendo que se subiera por las nubes.

«¡Has hecho un Split, nada mal!» dijo alegre Emma

«¿Un qué?»

«Un Split. Pequeña lección de términos: un strike es cuando derribas todos los balos en la primera tirada, un spare cuando los derribas todos tras dos tiradas. Y un Split es cuando haces un tiro y queda dos bolos separados»

«Oh, ok»

«Te toca, Henry, ¡muéstrale lo que es un hombre, uno de verdad!»

«Ja, ja, muy graciosa!» Henry suspiró antes de susurrarle a Evelyn «Siempre se burla de mí porque nunca consigo hacer un strike, solo spare»

Evelyn sonrió antes de lanzar una ojeada a su madre y a Emma, sentadas una al lado de la otra.

«Entonces, ¿se divierte?» dijo Emma

«Sí»

«¡Oh qué sorpresa!» dijo, divertida Emma

«¿Por qué?»

«Bah, no sé: al verla uno nunca pensaría que disfrutaría de una tarde en la bolera»

«¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿de qué tipo soy?»

«Bueno, no sé, del tipo de las de brunch con las amigas…»

Regina arqueó una ceja, divertida

«Estoy segura de que no sabe realmente lo que es un brunch, confiese»

«Sí, es verdad. Pero la palabra sugiera algo snob y aburrido, ¿no?»

«Es cierto que la atmosfera está lejos de ser tan alegre como en la bolea, pero uno puede disfrutar»

«¡Me lo tendrá que probar uno de estos días!»

Regina sonrió maliciosamente

«Con mucho gusto» Su miradas quedaron clavadas, la una en la otra, les pareció que estaban solas en el mundo. ¿Era una impresión o a Regina le parecía que Emma se acercaba poco a poco a ella?

«¡YEAH! ¡SPARE!» el grito de Henry alejó repentinamente a las dos mujeres «¡el juego no ha acabado todavía, señorita Swan!» dijo él imitando el gesto que Emma le había hecho minutos antes, lo que provocó una risa a Regina.

La complicidad evidente entre Emma y su hijo le gustaba tanto como le daba pena. No, porque ella no amase a uno o a la otra, sino porque esa complicidad dejaba al descubierto sus propias lagunas con su hija. Amaba a su hija, más que a nada. Pero a menudo había sido tan torpe con ella, tan distante que nunca habían creado una complicidad como esa de instaurar una tradición de una tarde en los bolos por ejemplo. Por supuesto, tenían sus pequeños rituales como su noche de Halloween en el barrio o las Navidades, juntas las dos con una comida especial, una noche especial, al menos cuando su madre o su hermana no estaban por los alrededores en ese momento. Pero pensando en ello, nunca habían compartido un deporte en común o cualquier otra actividad, manual o artística. Evelyn acababa de empezar con el dibujo…Podría tomarse tiempo los fines de semana para aprender con ella…

«Hey, Regina, ¿todo bien? ¿En la inopia?»

«Hm, perdón, ¿qué?»

«Su turno»

«Oh, claro, voy»

«¿Quiere ayuda?»

«No, pienso que me las arreglaré»

«Bien. ¡Vamos a darle una buena lección a estos jovencitos!» dijo ella pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Regina. Esta última sintió un estremecimiento antes de deshacerse amablemente del agarre de Emma para dirigirse a la pista, con la intención de impresionar a la joven.

Cogió una bola, colocó sus dedos correctamente, visualizó el trayecto esperado, se inclinó ligeramente antes, efectuando un movimiento de balanceo con el brazo, después lanzó la bola con un ligero impacto en el suelo. Le parecía que todos estaban mirando su lanzamiento. Al cabo de algunos segundos, la bola derribó siete bolos con un estruendoso ruido.

Asombrada con su resultado, no escuchó las aclamaciones de Emma. Se dio la vuelta y entonces vio a la bella rubia aplaudir y alzar el pulgar al aire, gritando «¡Genial!» y cuando Regina se acercó para coger una nueva bola, no pudo sino sonreír ante los ánimos de la bella rubia.

«¡Venga, Regina, es usted la mejor!» Regina le sonrió antes de lanzarse sobre la pista y, para felicidad de Emma, derribó el resto de bolos. «¡Wow, wow!» gritó Emma, y cuando Regina volvió sobre sus pasos, la bella rubia le saltó al cuello, sorprendiendo a Regina, así como a Evelyn «¡Venga, me toca!» dijo ella sin darse cuenta del torbellino que acababa de provocar en Regina, cuyas mejillas se enrojecieron ligeramente, por fortuna invisibles gracias a la cantidad de neones de la sala.

Y la partida duró y duró, alternando los lanzamientos, los «hurras» y los gruñidos de insatisfacción. La puntuación a veces a favor de los chicos, otras a favor de las madres, todo regado con las risas y la diversión general. Y pasaron los minutos, después las horas sin que nadie mostrara señales de cansancio o aburrimiento.

Cuando las dos partidas terminaron, el resultado daba como ganadoras a Regina y Emma con cincuenta puntos de diferencia.

«Mamá, ¿podemos ir a jugar a los videojuegos?» dijo entusiasmado Henry «Hay un nuevo juego de coches que parece que es genial» dijo girándose hacia Evelyn

«¿Ah sí? Otro juego en que te voy a ganar» dijo en tono de desafío la niña

«Me da igual. ¿Entonces, mamá?»

«Oh, bueno…Supongo que a usted no le van mucho los videojuegos»

«No realmente» confirmó Regina

«Ok, bien. Os dejamos una hora, Regina y yo vamos a hacernos un billar, ¿le parece?»

«Oh, euh…yo nunca…Ok»

«Ok, guay. Os dejamos. Nos vemos aquí en una hora, ¿ok?»

«Ok» confirmaron los dos niños a la vez antes de desaparecer en la zona de videojuegos

* * *

«Ok. Supongo que no sabe jugar, ¿me equivoco?» dijo Emma mientras cogía un taco de billar

«¿Por qué lo dice?» lanzó con vehemencia Regina

«Bah, no conocía los bolos, sospecho que tampoco ha jugado antes al billar»

«…»

«No es un defecto, eh, le voy a enseñar. Además, ¿no soy una excelente profesora?»

«A ver esos tacos»

«Super. Entonces, ¿le enseño?»

«Adelante»

Emma rodeó la mesa de billar y cogió el triángulo que rellenó con las diferentes bolas.

«Ok, no conozco las reglas del billar francés, solo juego al billar americano. Pero una vez que se tiene la base, es parecido. Entonces, coja el taco» Regina obedeció «Puede poner la tiza en la punta, eso evita que el taco patine sobre la bola. Bien. Ahora tiene una sola meta: meter todas las bolas de colores en los diferentes agujeros de la mesa, con ayuda de la bola blanca. Si falla el golpe, me toca a mí jugar. La finalidad es acumular el mayor número de bolas posibles»

«Entendido»

«Ahora, después de la teoría, la práctica. Venga» Regina se acercó y repentinamente Emma se colocó tras ella, haciéndola sobresaltarse. «Ok. Coja el taco» Regina así lo hizo, ligeramente incómoda al sentir a Emma tan cerca de ella. Recuerdos de partidas de billas en la facultad resurgieron en su mente y se colocó correctamente «Perfecto, ahora, al igual que en los bolos, debe visualizar la trayectoria que desea. Solo es física: si golpea hacia la derecha de la bola, irá hacia la izquierda y al contrario. Lo ideal es golpear una bola con la otra, pero a veces hay que hacer rebotes en las bandas. Al principio, vamos con lo sencillo: golpee la bola con bastante fuerza para romper el triángulo. Ponga atención en no rasgar el tapiz, eh»

Regina hubiera querido pedirle a Emma que retrocediese, pero la verdad era que le gustaba esa repentina proximidad, sintiendo casi la respiración sobre su nuca. Evidentemente, no se olvidaba de que Emma estaba cogida y que ella no era su tipo…suspiró dulcemente entonces, cerró brevemente los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos y dar un golpe seco, repartiendo todas las bolas por el tapiz.

«¡Nada mal! Presiento que la partida va a estar interesante» dijo Emma separándose de Regina «¿Apostamos?»

«¿Una apuesta?»

«Sí, para hacer el juego más entretenido»

«¿De verdad?»

«Oh, venga, puede estar bien. Venga…¿qué apostamos?»

«No tengo ni idea. Además, sería injusto: hace una eternidad que no juego y no conozco su nivel»

«Hm…cierto»

«¿Una…una cena?»

Emma arqueó una ceja

«Hm, ok. La que pierde ofrece una cena a la otra. ¿Restaurante o casera?»

«Como quiera»

«¡Ok, entonces, trato hecho! ¿Una cerveza?»

Regina entonces la miró y de repente se desestabilizó: Emma estaba apoyada en la mesa de billar, en una posición que definitivamente, en un primer momento, nunca se la hubiera imaginado tan lasciva. Tragó en seco

«Una cerveza…con mucho gusto»

* * *

«Oh, mierda, Regina…Creo que la cerveza se me está subiendo a la cabeza…»

«¿Es una penosa excusa para explicar su desastroso resultado, señorita Swan?»

«Oh, por nada del mundo, querida señorita Mills. Solo estoy impresionada de sus talentos. Me hizo creer que no sabía jugar y al final descubro que es una temida contrincante. ¿Ha sido el afán de lucro lo que la ha motivado, eh?»

«Nunca he dicho que no supiera jugar» Regina estalló en carcajada, el alcohol ayudaba, y dio comienzo a un furtivo juego de seducción del que ni siquiera ella tenía consciencia «El lucro es ciertamente una de las cosas que me empuja a superarme…Pero también y sobre todo tenía deseos de probarle que no soy esa mujer estrecha que piensa que soy»

«¿He dicho yo que sea estrecha?» se preguntó para sí misma golpeándose el mentón con el índice «Hm…quizás sí. Pero me está probando lo contrario»

«Así lo espero» dijo ella dando unos pasos hacia Emma «Tengo más de una cuerda en mi arco»

Se colocó justo delante de Emma, a pocos centímetros de su rostro

«¿Ah sí?»

«Oh, sí»

De repente, el ruido de alrededor no fue más que un murmullo, sombríos ecos lejanos, y sus miradas se clavaron, una en la otra. Regina se sintió ligera, seguramente por culpa del alcohol. Su mirada se desvió entonces de los ojos verdeazulados de la bella rubia hacia su pequeña nariz hermosamente dibujada para bajar hacia sus labios carnosos y ligeramente brillantes. Tragó en seco antes de pasar la punta de su lengua entre sus propios labios.

«Hey, ¿qué hacéis?»

Rápidamente, Regina se apartó dos metros de Emma, las mejillas visiblemente en llamas.

«Oh, euh…¿billar?» dijo ella completamente perdida

Evelyn se dio cuenta de su turbación y sonrió, casi satisfecha

«Os estábamos esperando abajo»

Emma miró su reloj

«Efectivamente»

«Entonces, ¿quién ha ganado?» preguntó Henry

«Regina. Y con margen. Así que le debo una cena»

«¿Una cena?» preguntó Evelyn «¿Cómo es eso?»

«Hemos apostado y he perdido» dijo Emma «Yo que quería una cena gratis, me vi sorprendida por los talentos ocultos de tu madre» dijo Emma

«¿Ah sí? No sabía que sabías jugar, mamá»

«Mis alejados años de universidad volvieron a mí. No siempre estaba hundida en los libros» dijo ella con un guiño hacia Evelyn que sonrió

«¿Eso quiere decir que Emma te va a invitar a cenar?»

«¡Eso parece!» dijo Emma recogiendo los tacos y las bolas «Se hace tarde. ¿Y si hacemos esa cena hoy, señorita Mills?»

«¿Hoy?» se asombró Regina «Pero…¿y los niños?»

«Bah, vienen evidentemente» dijo divertida Emma

Regina le sonrió débilmente, nadie había hablado de una cena a solas. Entonces sonrió.

«Perfecto»

* * *

«Es la última vez que me haces algo semejante, ¿me entiendes?»

Regina fulminaba en su coche, Evelyn no sabía por qué. Aunque tenía cierta idea

«¿Dices eso porque te hemos interrumpido?» dijo divertida

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Oh, por favor, quizás aún no sea grande, pero no soy estúpida. Cuando llegamos, estaban tan pegadas que daba la impresión que se iban a besar»

«¿Q…qué? ¡Pero no!»

«Cálmate, sospecho que no la has besado así como así en público»

«Evidentemente, ¿por quién me tomas? Además….ella tiene a alguien en su vida»

«¿Oh, de verdad?» fingió Evelyn

«Sí. Solo somos amigas, punto final. Y eso me va muy bien»

«Ok, ok. Pero confesarás que estabais muy pegadas la una a la otra»

«¡Basta! Estoy feliz por Emma, merece tener a alguien de bien que cuide de ella»

«Ese alguien habrías podido ser tú. Este juego del gato y el ratón es verdaderamente ridículo…» concluyó ella antes de girarse hacia la ventanilla y mirar cómo desfilaba el paisaje

Regina suspiró, ya no quería pensar en ese maldito billar que podría haberle costado más que una cena.

«Por cierto, hemos pasado el 1 de diciembre y aún no hemos comprado el árbol de Navidad. También habrá que prepararnos para la llegada de la nieve, este año se está haciendo de rogar»

«Quizás no haya nieve para Navidad…»

«Estamos en Nueva York, cariño, tan lejos como puedo recordar, siempre ha habido nieve aquí en Navidad. Hemos llegado. Baja»

Evelyn lo hizo y salió para encontrarse a Emma y a Henry fuera del edificio

«Hey, no tengo nada preparado, así que si no os molesta esperar…»

«En absoluto. Ya es muy amable invitarnos a su casa»

Regina y Evelyn siguieron a Emma y Henry. No era la primera vez que la joven entraba en el apartamento de Emma, pero siempre que lo hacía, lo primero que la envolvía era el olor a chocolate y canela.

«Entren. Henry, tú…»

«Sí, ¿Evelyn, una partida? He entrenado desde la última vez»

«Claro, por supuesto» dijo con orgullo la joven

«Regina, me meto en la cocina, ¿quiere una copa mientras esperan?»

«¿Se molestaría si la sigo a la cocina?»

«En absoluto, con mucho gusto. Bien, no pretendo hacer un plato francés…» Emma sacó las sartenes y cacerolas «Me queda asado y papas, ¿le parece?»

«Excelente»

«Lo siento. Quizás debería haber dejado la cena para mañana, aunque fuera para ofrecerle algo decente. Se lo ha ganado después de la paliza que me ha dado al billar»

«Esto me va perfectamente y, para ser sincera, mañana, al ser domingo, evito salir por la noche para que Evelyn no se acueste tarde»

«Por supuesto»

«¿Permite que la ayude?»

«Se supone que es la invitada»

«Me gustaría ayudarla. Déjeme hacerlo. Veo que tiene manzanas, ¿puedo proponerle uno de mis postres favoritos: la tarta de manzanas?»

«Ohhh, suena apetitoso. ¡Lo apoyo!»

Cuando Henry y Evelyn desviaron durante un corto momento su mirada de la pantalla, vieron una escena atípica: las dos mujeres ocupadas en la cocina, una con el plato principal, la otra con el postre. Era evidente para los dos chicos que esas dos mujeres estaban hechas para estar juntas. Verlas, lado a lado, en la cocina, como si siempre lo hubieran hecho…Y Henry podía muy bien imaginarse ese tipo de escenas en un futuro: Regina preparando la comida, ayudada por Emma, cada una mezclando su saber hacer, completando o intercambiando recetas, consejos.

Evelyn también estaba adorando lo que estaba viendo. Mira que su madre podía ser testaruda, y mira que Emma podía estar ciega. Peor que dos niñas, ninguna se daba cuenta de la química que emanaba de ellas. Juntas en la cocina parecían una pareja casi normal.

«¡Wow, eso huele exquisito!» dijo Emma desde detrás de Regina, sobre su hombro «¡Es usted muy buena!»

«Se lo he dicho, tengo más de una cuerda en mi arco»

«Sin embargo, pensaba que teniendo cocinera personal ni siquiera sabría hervir la pasta» dijo divertida Emma

«Granny no es simplemente una cocinera, forma parte de la familia. A decir verdad, me siento más cercana a ella que a mi propia madre»

«Es triste…no estar cerca de los padres. Me gustaría mucho que los míos estuvieran aún aquí»

Regina notó un velo de tristeza en la mirada de Emma. Carraspeó

«Si quiere, le doy mi receta»

«Soy un desastre con los dulces. Henry me pide sin cesar que le haga algo, pero soy incapaz. Funciono de instinto. La pastelería es algo muy calculado, demasiado calibrado. Si nos pasamos con las cantidades, es un desastre»

Regina le sonrió

«A mí es lo que me gusta, la pastelería. Es precisamente el hecho de que se aproxime a una ciencia exacta. Nada se deja al azar, todo es calculado» Emma se echa a reír «¿Qué?»

«Nada, me doy cuenta de que somos tan diferentes las dos. Y que nuestra manera de cocinar se asemeja a nuestras vidas: la suya es calculada, sin azar. La mía es un total estilo libre»

«Efectivamente. ¿Me enseña el horno?»

Emma la ayudó a meter en el horno la tarta de manzana, después puso la mesa a donde se llamó a los niños, que a regañadientes dejaron la consola y el juego. La cena transcurrió los más natural posible y, evidentemente, el tema principal de la conversación fue la tarde pasada en los bolos y en el billar. Henry se pavoneó por haber ganado a Evelyn a los dardos, mientras que Emma aún no digería su pérdida en el billar.

«Mamá, ¿podemos levantarnos de la mesa?»

«No más juego. Creo que por hoy ya habéis tenido suficiente»

«Ok. Eve, ven, tengo algo que preguntarte sobre un tema de clase»

La joven besó a su madre en la frente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, dejando, una vez más, a Emma y a Regina solas. Quitaron la mesa, y Emma invitó a la bella morena a sentarse en el sofá, alrededor de una última copa de vino.

«Entonces…Veo que no adorna su apartamento para la Navidad» dijo Regina dejando vagar su mirada por la estancia principal

«Oh…al mudarnos no he traído nada. Tendré que buscar tiempo para ir a comprar con Henry lo necesario. Somos muy festivos, adoramos la Navidad, tenemos una gran tradición»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Sería muy curiosa si le preguntara cuál?»

«Oh, nada complicado: tenemos una pasión desmesurada por los malvaviscos. Así que, cada Navidad, encendemos la chimenea y asamos nubes…Después vemos _Milagro en la ciudad_ o cualquier otra peli de Navidad…A las doce en punto, nos damos parte de los regalos, el resto al día siguiente. Eso es todo»

«Es encantador»

«Y usted…¿celebra la Navidad?»

«En general sí. A menudo estoy ocupada, pero en Navidad procuro tener mi tiempo. El programa: cena típica de Navidad con asado en salsa, puré de papas, judías verdes y zanahorias…Abrimos los regalos la víspera. Hace mucho tiempo que no los abrimos al despertar» dijo ella con una sonrisa nostálgica pensando en su hija de ocho años saltando en su cama gritando que Papa Noel había llegado «También nos gusta encender la chimenea. No sé en Storybrooke, pero aquí los inviernos pueden ser duros. No es inhabitual tener tormentas de nieve o hielo que nos dejan encerrados en casa durante días»

«No tenemos esas cosas…pero inviernos con nieve sí»

A continuación, durante unos segundos, se hizo el silencio. Regina lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia Emma. Después ella suspiró, y se lanzó

«Entonces…¿Cómo va con su amigo?»

Emma se giró hacia ella y suspiró

«Oh, bueno…Va. Es amable y, cosa que no hay que despreciar, a Henry le gusta»

«Ah…entonces mejor que mejor…»

«¿Y usted? ¿Nadie a la vista?»

«Oh, no tengo tiempo para eso. Y tampoco estoy buscando»

«¡Qué pena! ¡Una mujer tan hermosa no debería estar sola!» dijo Emma

«Digamos que…he tenido experiencias desafortunadas en el pasado y, desde entonces, estoy bastante distante»

«¿El padre de Evelyn?»

«Entre otros, sí. Lo amé. Pero creo que amaba más la imagen que tenía de él en la facultad: un hombre libre de espíritu y soñador. Pero cuando llegó el momento de crecer y afrontar la realidad de la vida…ya no fue el mismo»

«Claro…También yo tenía una idea ligera de la vida…hasta que Henry llegó al mundo y me encontré con las responsabilidades en plena cara» Sonrieron las dos «Después de su marido, ¿no ha estado con nadie?» Regina arqueó una ceja «Lo siento, ¿es demasiado indiscreto?»

«No, no, está bien. Hubo otro hombre que contó mucho en mi vida. Se llamaba Robin. Nos conocimos por casualidad y…la química funcionó inmediatamente. Era algo evidente, como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro. Tenía un hijo, Roland, de cinco años, del que inmediatamente me enamoré. Evelyn le acogió bajo su ala y aceptó a Robin inmediatamente. Formábamos una familia ideal…»

«¿Qué pasó?»

«Creo…creo que fue…mi culpa»

«…»

«Lo que hizo huir a mi marido siete años antes también hizo huir al hombre que me devolvió la sonrisa durante meses. Meses de pura felicidad y de serenidad. Pero, parece ser que eso no era bastante para mí…Lo volví a perder. Lo descuidé, lo olvidé en beneficio de mi trabajo y de horas pasadas en el despacho antes que en sus brazos. Nos amábamos y sin embargo, fui incapaz de mantenerlo a mi lado. Así que pienso que si mi trabajo pasaba una vez más sobre el amor es que quizás él no era el adecuado. Si realmente lo amaba, habría sabido separar las cosas y retenerlo, ¿no?»

«Oh, no me hable de eso ni me pida consejo…soy un desastre en amores, una verdadera discapacitada en sentimientos. Siempre he fracasado en amores, desde que nací hasta ahora»

«¿No es optimista en su relación con…?»

«Killian. Oh, no lo sé…Ya veremos a dónde nos lleva. He aprendido que no hay que esperar nada del amor, se corre el riesgo de la desilusión. Y estoy harta de desilusionarme. Siempre me he dicho que nunca más dejaría que un hombre me impusiera nada. Desde el progenitor de Henry, no he acumulado sino relaciones sin pasión, a veces sin un mañana. Creo que he perdido la fe en los hombres. Sin embargo, lo intento, la prueba es Killian, pero ya no quiero esperar por nada. Vivo el día a día»

Regina le sonrió

«Es un concepto honorable»

«¡No deberíamos dejarnos mangonear por los hombres!» dijo Emma alzando su copa

«Amen» respondió Regina imitándola antes de romper a reír juntas

«De todas maneras, es una pena…Usted es tan bonita…Es lamentable…» dijo Emma cogiendo entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de Regina, que recolocó tras su oreja. Regina se estremeció ante el contacto, clavó su mirada en la mirada esmeralda de la bella rubia. Su respiración se aceleró y pronto tuvo que desviar la mirada para no enrojecer de vergüenza.

«Sí…Bueno…quién sabe…quizás un día…yo…acabe por encontrar» balbuceó ella

«Eso espero. Porque es una mujer genial: bella, inteligente, rica…¿qué espera un hombre?»

«Quizás el éxito de una mujer puede convertirla en inaccesible, o al menos hacérselo creer»

«Sí, eso, o…quizás usted es un mal polvo»

«¿Pe…perdón?» se ofuscó Regina

«Sucede, ya sabe. No se puede tener todo» dijo ella de forma divertida «Hay que encontrarle un defecto. Bueno, bah, es nula en la cama…eso puede pasar y, afortunadamente para usted, eso tiene arreglo»

Regina comprendió el sarcasmo y entonces entró en el juego

«Cierto. Pero, ¿no cree que puede que sean los hombres los que no estén a mi altura? Quizás soy tan exigente en la cama como lo soy en el despacho»

Emma arqueó una ceja antes de girarse por completo hacia ella.

«¿Ah sí? Pues yo creo que precisamente está demasiado atrapada en su trabajo para…entregarse al sexo en la cama»

«Completamente equivocada, amo el sexo» esa frase cayó como un pelo en la sopa, sorprendiendo tanto a Emma como a Regina. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Regina se llevó una mano a la boca desorbitando los ojos «¡Oh, Dios mío, estoy…confusa!» Después escondió el rostro en sus manos lo que provocó que Emma se echara a reír «¡Deje de reírse!»

«Oh, por Dios…mire que puede ser reprimida…»

Ante esas palabras, Regina separó sus manos y la fusiló con la mirada

«No soy reprimida, solo estoy sobresaturada»

«Ok, ok…» dijo Emma recobrando el ritmo de respiración y secándose las lágrimas de alegría «Entonces, ¿qué es la cosa más loca que ha hecho en su vida?»

«¿En serio?»

«En serio. ¡Venga! Somos amigas, ¿no? Podemos decírnoslo todo. Después de todo, acaba de confesarme que le gusta el sexo» dijo ella conteniendo para no reírse

«¡No es eso lo que quería decir!»

«Entonces, estoy esperando: ¿una locura?»

Regina suspiró y se quedó pensando unos segundos…Pero extrañamente, no encontró nada que se saliera de lo ordinario. Desde la facultad, toda su vida había sido controlada segundo a segundo. Y desde el día en que creó _Elixir,_ no había vuelto a tener momentos de locura.

«¿De verdad? ¿Nada?»

Regina tenía algo…Una locura que nunca se habría atrevido a hacer antes: si se hiciera caso, besaría a la joven en ese mismo momento, ahí, sobre el sofá, después de esa magnífica tarde pasada juntos como una familia. Sí, si se escuchara, la cosa más loca que haría sería besar a Emma hasta perder el aliento.

Pero en lugar de eso, se calló, prefiriendo pasar por una estrecha antes que por una pervertida. Y además, Emma estaba saliendo con un hombre, ella no tenía ningún derecho de volverla loca de esa manera.

«No, nada» admitió Regina con una tímida sonrisa

«Es una pena…Pero, eso se puede cambiar. ¡Encontraré algo!» dijo Emma

«¿Es una promesa?» dijo divertida Regina

«Es una promesa»

Se sonrieron y, una vez más se hizo el silenció, como único ruido de fondo, el ruido de las pitas que venían desde el exterior. ¿Podía distinguir sobre los labios de Emma cierta ligera sonrisa, discreta, pero seductora? ¡No! ¡Debía parar con eso! ¡Ella estaba con alguien!»

«Yo…Se hace tarde, deberíamos marcharnos»

«Sí…no escucho a los niños, no sé si es buena señal»

Se levantaron las dos y se dirigieron a la habitación, Emma pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero frunció el ceño al no escuchar sino el silencio. Abrió despacio la puerta y descubrió a Evelyn acostada en la cama y a Henry en el sillón, un libro en las manos. Ella sonrió antes de entrar, seguida de Regina.

«Deberíamos dejarlos dormir…» murmuró la bella rubia cubriendo a su hijo con una manta asegurándose que estaba bien colocado, mientras que Regina cubría a su hija con el edredón de la cama.

«Sí, es preferible. Pasaré por la mañana»

Las dos mujeres dejaron a los niños dormir y Emma acompañó a Regina a la puerta

«Entonces, hasta mañana»

«Hasta mañana»

«He pasado un gran día»

«Yo también Emma»

«Me estoy dando cuenta de que así es cuando lo pasamos juntos» dijo como si nada Emma con una sonrisa

«Sí, en efecto»

Una vez más, Emma cogió a Regina por sorpresa al darle un educado abrazo, al que, esta vez, añadió un ligero beso en la mejilla, lo que aceleró a Regina. Sintiendo sus labios sobre su piel, Regina suspiró de satisfacción antes de alejarse

«Hasta mañana»

Emma se quedó mirándola hasta que se perdió en el ascensor. No sabía por qué, pero su corazón se encabritó y no pudo borrar esa sonrisa tonta que tenía dibujada en los labios.


	12. Sentimientos e historias de abetos

**Sentimientos e historias de abetos**

A Regina le costó dormir esa noche, pensando sin cesar en su conversación con Emma. Ella, que nunca había sido de verbo fácil, estaba sorprendida de hasta qué punto la charla con la bella rubia era fácil, incluso hasta llegar a hablar de cosas íntimas.

Dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, pensando en cada palabra, en cada gesto, esos dedos que le acariciaron la mejilla cuando Emma recolocó uno de sus mechones oscuros tras su oreja. La mirada que intercambiaron, que parecía cargada de sobreentendidos.

Oh, sí, si Emma ya no estuviera con alguien, Regina creería que le estaba tirando los tejos. Pero, no había nada, no, nada más lejos de la realidad. Emma estaba bastante lejos de la verdad, demasiado ingenua para imaginar que Regina pudiera estar interesada en ella. ¿Quién podría imaginarlo?

Solo Mallie y Evelyn parecían creerlo. Su hija…La conversación que habían mantenido unos días antes, en esa misma cama, volvió a ella: ¿era tan evidente? Ni siquiera ella había tenido conciencia antes de que su hija le plantara las cosas en la cara. Y ahora, tenía que arreglárselas sola con sus nacientes sentimientos por una mujer que amaba a otro…

Unas horas más tarde, refunfuñando, escuchó el despertador. Llegó al cuarto de baño arrastrando los pies. Al ver su reflejo en el espejo, hizo una mueca: nada sorprendente con las pocas horas de sueño que tenía encima. Tomó su ducha, y al salir, arregló como pudo sus cabellos que acabó por anudar en una cola de caballo alta.

Lanzó una ojeada al reloj: casi eran las 10:15. Emma y los niños ya debían estar levantados. Y no se dio cuenta enseguida, pero estaba impaciente por volver a casa de Emma.

Durante el camino que la llevaba a casa de Emma, Regina no dejó de sonreír y de imaginar su próxima cena juntas charlando de muchas cosas, de las más ligeras a las más profundas. Cuando estacionó delante del inmueble, su corazón se hinchó de una felicidad que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, al menos, podría permitirse soñar.

Subió en el ascensor y cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, tuvo la sorpresa de ver que un hombre se disponía a tocar a la puerta del apartamento de Emma. Frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de salir de ascensor y unirse a él en el rellano.

«Buenos días»

«Hola» dijo él con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora, pero que Regina encontró estúpida.

Se miraron de arriba abajo unos instantes antes de que la puerta se abriera

«Hey, Regina, la estaba espe…¿Killian?» se asombró Emma al pensar que tras la puerta se encontraba la bella morena que venía a buscar a su hija.

«Hey, bebé» dijo él agarrándola por la cintura y pegando sus labios a los de ella. Emma fue tomada por sorpresa y desorbitó los ojos, a tiempo para ver que al lado estaba una Regina que los miraba incómoda.

Emma cortó, entonces, el contacto, rechazando con virulencia a Killian

«¿Re…Regina?»

«Hemos llegado al mismo tiempo» dijo Killian sonriendo

«Entren» invitó Emma. Y si Killian entró sin preguntar, Regina solo avanzó hasta el umbral de la puerta «¿No va a entrar?»

«Oh, no, yo…» lanzó una mirada hacia Killian que se sentaba en el sofá «Yo…No tengo tiempo, tengo una cita»

«Oh, ok…Los niños acaban de levantarse, no han desayunado. Pensaba que desayunaríamos todos juntos»

«Oh…Lo siento, pero…es preferible que nosotras nos vayamos»

«¿Preferible? ¿Habla de Killian?»

«No me concierne Emma, de verdad»

«Pero…»

«¿Puede…llamar a Evelyn, por favor?»

Regina veía la decepción en el rostro de Emma, pero ni hablar de entrar en el apartamento para ver a Emma y a ese tipo besuquearse ante sus ojos, de eso no sería capaz.

Unos minutos más tarde, Evelyn apareció y se dirigió hacia su madre, Emma justo tras ella

«¿Está segura?»

«Absolutamente. Pase un buen domingo, Emma» concluyó con una triste sonrisa

«Ok…» Las chicas se alejaron, pero Emma las llamó una última vez «Hey…¿nos veremos pronto?»

Regina esbozó una tímida sonrisa, que Emma vio forzada, antes de balbucear

«Yo…ya veremos, quizás»

Pero Emma no supo por qué, pero se imaginó no poder volver a Regina, y algo en ella se removió. No apartó la mirada de ellas hasta que desaparecieron tras las puertas del ascensor. Una vez se hubieron ido, Emma volvió al salón y vio a Killian y a Henry charlando acaloradamente de los próximas lanzamientos de videojuegos para Navidad. Entonces sonrió, pero a pesar de eso, algo la molestaba, pero era incapaz de dilucidar el qué.

«Hey, babe» Killian se levantó y tomó a Emma en sus brazos «¿Todo bien?»

Él le acarició la mejilla antes de besarla lánguidamente. Ella le sonrió débilmente y le respondió

«Sí, por supuesto» aunque era una enorme mentira.

* * *

Killian pasó el día en casa de Emma entre cariños a su compañera y partidas con Henry, pero incluso este última se daba cuenta de que Emma no estaba en su estado normal. Parecía ida, contrariada por algo. Así que cuando Killian se eclipsó en el cuarto de baño, Henry arrinconó a su madre y alrededor del fregadero, lavando y secando la loza, la interrogó.

«¿Estás bien?»

«Sí, ¿por qué me dice eso?»

«No sé, estás extraña…¿No estás contenta?»

«Sí, sí, todo va bien. Pero…»

«¿Pero qué?»

«No lo sé. Fue extraño ver a Killian y a Regina en el rellano esta mañana»

«¿Por qué?»

«Ni idea, tuve una sensación rara que ni yo misma consigo describir ni sacármela de la cabeza»

«¿Qué tipo de impresión?»

«No sé, como un malestar. Tengo la impresión de que Killian y Regina no van a pegar»

«¿Por qué quieres que peguen?»

«Bueno, no sé: Regina es mi amiga y Killian, mi chico…Se supone que en algún momento se tendrán que ver, ¿no? No lo sé…para una salida entre amigos o…un restaurante…» Henry se rio «¿Qué?»

«Preferirías ir a un restaurante con Regina, ¿eh?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Bah, podrías ir a un restaurante solo con Killian…así que ¿por qué incluir sin cesar a Regina?»

«…»

«Ya, estás completamente perdida, ¿eh?»

«Yo…no lo sé, la aprecio mucho. Y además tú te llevas muy bien con Evelyn y con ella, ¿no?»

«Yo no soy el problema, es más bien tu problema»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Es sencillo: creo que dudas entre Regina y Killian, es fácil, no»

Emma entonces se tensó

«¿Qué…qué estás contando? ¿Cómo que entre Regina y Killian? ¿De qué…? Espera…»

«Yo solo lo digo…»

Cuando Killian volvió y enlazó a la joven, Emma sintió un escalofrío y repentinamente una iluminación: Regina

* * *

Tres días

Pasaron tres días desde ese domingo en que Regina se cruzó a Killian por primera y última vez. No había querido hablar de ello y desviaba sin cesar la conversación cuando esta giraba alrededor de Emma. A decir verdad, Evelyn se había dado cuenta de que el nombre de Emma era tabú en la casa y desde hacía tres días, Regina se había refugiado de nuevo en el trabajo.

Y una vez más, cuando pensaba haber encontrado refugio en su despacho, la nariz en sus dossiers de prensa, la llegada de Mal hizo tambalear su cotidianidad, para gran disgusto de la bella morena.

«Hola, hola. ¿Cómo estás desde la última vez?» lanzó Mallie dejándose caer en el sillón frente a Regina

«Bien»

«Oh, venga…Algo no va bien»

«De eso nada»

«Mientes, siempre has mentido y no sabes mentir»

«…»

«Entonces, ¿cuáles son las novedades con Emma?»

«Basta, Mal…»

«Hablé por teléfono con Eve. ¡Casi me caigo de la silla cuando me dijo que habían estado jugando a los bolos!»

«Fue un plan montado por ella»

«Hm, hm…¿Plan montado? No me digas nada: para hacer que te vieras con Emma, ¿es eso?»

«Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. Evelyn te lo ha tenido que contar. Es más, empiezo a pensar que la influencia que tienes en ella no es la mejor»

«¡Esa niña me adora! No desvíes el tema: ¿entonces, la bolera?»

«Fue…interesante»

«¿Interesante? ¡Casi se besaron!» dijo entusiasmada Mallie

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Hay algo que no sepas de ese día?»

«¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Casi se besan?»

«En absoluto. Solo me estaba explicando las reglas del billar»

«¿Las reglas del billar? Pero…¡si eras la mejor en la facultad!»

«Eso lo sé yo, pero no ella» sonrió Regina

«¡Oh, pequeña traviesa!» dijo divertida Mallie «Estás enganchada»

Regina, entonces, perdió su sonrisa

«Ella está con alguien. Emma. Está saliendo con alguien»

Mallie frunció el ceño

«Eve me lo ha dicho. Pero tengo fe»

«¿Fe en qué? No soy de las de romper parejas. Están bien y felices juntos, no tengo ningún derecho a quitarle eso»

«Ya veo…Pero…Ahora lo sabes»

«¿Sé qué?»

«Lo que sientes por ella»

Regina se dejó caer hacia atrás, en su silla, y suspiró. Reflexionó unos segundos, recordando el dolor, como de puñal en el pecho, que sintió al ver a Killian en la puerta de Emma. El dolor cuando él atravesó la puerta para entrar en el apartamento mientras que ella, sintiéndose de sobra, se quedó fuera.

«Si estar enamorada de una persona es pensar sin cesar en ella, querer verla, escucharla y tocarla a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, querer hacerla feliz tanto como ella nos hace feliz, compartir cosas y vivir cosas nuevas…» ella inspiró, cerrando brevemente los ojos «Entonces sí…creo que estoy enamorada»

Mallie no pudo contener una sonrisa

«¡Es genial!»

«No, no lo es. Ella no está libre, y aunque lo estuviera, no estoy segura que me imagine por un momento como algo más que una amiga. Y…es el precio que hay que pagar para mantener una buena relación con ella…entonces yo…»

«¡Oh, piedad, no me hagas la de la chica compasiva! Amas a esa mujer, ¡lucha para recuperarla!»

«Mallie, a veces era tan inmadura como crédula. Tu visión de las cosas es tan simplista que da risa»

«Quizás, pero lo que digo es verdad. Quieres mantener una buena relación con ella, pero, ¿cómo lo vas a hacer si la rehúyes?»

«…»

«No puedes tenerlo todo, Regina; no puedes ser su amiga deseándola como la deseas. ¿Ella está con alguien? Bueno, haz que no lo esté. Están hechas para estar juntas, eso se ve»

«Es demasiado tarde. Lo he visto. Es guapo, parece que la quiere…»

«Oh, por favor, solo hace una semana…No se es una pareja con una semana, todo puede cambiar»

«Pero no seré yo la que vaya a cambiar nada. No quiero ser una rompe parejas. Si no están hechos para estar juntos, entonces se darán cuenta por sí mismos»

«Pero, ¿en cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuántas noches pasará ella con él, en sus brazos en lugar de en los tuyos?»

«¡Cállate!»

«Oh, ¿qué? ¿El sexo es un tema tabú para nuestra querida señora Mills? ¿No te creerás que un hombre que sale con una mujer como Emma no desea acostarse con ella enseguida?»

«¡Basta!» lanzó Regina golpeando la mesa con la mano abierta

«Oh, ¿la visión de Emma acostándose con otro te pone celosa? Pero será lo que pase con él si decides dejarles tiempo para que se den cuenta de que no están hechos el uno para el otro. En fin, si ya no se han acostado…»

Regina hizo una ligera mueca: sí, era evidente que Emma era una mujer atractiva y que ese Killian tampoco era feo. Y encima, parecían estar bien el uno con el otro…Estaba claro, al menos eso pensaba ella, que ya habían profundizado en la relación…Y solo con imaginarse a Emma y a Killian enlazados, le vinieron las náuseas.

«Da igual. Será lo que será. Mientras, tengo trabajo, así que, ¿me permites?»

«Te permito, te permito…Pero, tú y yo no hemos acabado»

«Oh, eso me temo»

* * *

«¡Esto es una porquería!» dijo Evelyn sentándose en el banco donde se encontraba Henry

«¿Qué es una porquería?»

«Navidad»

«¿En serio?»

«Eso y el hecho de que nuestras madres llevan sin hablarse cuatro días. Mientras, Navidad se acerca y ellas no han avanzado»

Henry suspiró

«Estás loca, ¿lo sabes?»

«Lo sé…Navidad es en diez días. Las vacaciones empiezan mañana…No vamos a vernos antes del año que viene ¡Todo es una porquería!»

«Espera, ¿tu plan era que nuestras madres estuvieran juntas para Navidad?»

«Era una idea, sí. La magia de la Navidad siempre funciona: es romántico»

«Aún tienes diez días…» dijo divertido Henry

«¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Además…su chico no es feo…»

«Ya, en fin, en mi opinión, no es oro todo lo que reluce»

Evelyn se puso recta

«¿Qué? ¡Cuenta!»

«Bueno, cuando ustedes se fueron…Killian pasó el día con nosotros, lo pasamos bien. Pero cuando quiso quedarse a dormir, en fin, ya sabes, ella se negó»

«Oh…»

«Sí, él estaba desilusionado, pero se marchó. Y ayer por la noche, fueron a cenar fuera y una vez más la escuché dejarlo plantado en la puerta pretextando que no se sentía bien»

«¿Y no era verdad?»

«No. Se echó en el sofá y se quedó viendo la tele hasta las tres de la mañana. No hace falta que te diga que no estaba totalmente fresca esta mañana para ir al curro»

«Ya veo…¿Y crees que tiene relación con mi madre?»

«Quizás sí, quizás no. No lo sé. No hablo de esas cosas con ella. Ya sabes, el romanticismo, y todo eso…»

Evelyn esbozó una sonrisa

«No lo dudo. Tenemos que encontrar un modo para que se vean una vez más, ¡creo que esta vez será la buena!»

«Si tú lo dices…»

«Hay que encontrar un fin…Hey, dime que aún no han comprado el árbol de Navidad»

«No, no hemos tenido tiempo. ¿Y tú?»

«Tampoco, mi madre se está refugiando aún más en el trabajo. Pero ella me ha prometido que iríamos el sábado para elegirlo…Toma…» ella escribió rápidamente en un trozo de papel «Es la dirección del vendedor de abetos al que todo los años vamos. Son de muy buena calidad y hay para todos los bolsillos»

«Gracias»

«Envíame un mensaje para decirme la hora, me las arreglaré para que nos encontremos _por casualidad_ …» dijo ella revirando los ojos

«Ya, viva el azar»

«Esta vez es la buena, lo presiento…¡Ellas acabarán por derrumbarse!» dijo alegre Evelyn con certeza.

* * *

«¿Y este?»

«No, demasiado pequeño»

«¿Aquel?»

«No muy frondoso»

Regina reviró los ojos

«Evelyn, ¡hay que decidirse! Llevamos media hora dando vueltas por los pasillos, ningún árbol es bueno a tus ojos, y está empezando a nevar»

«Lo sé, lo sé…Pero quiero que sea perfecto»

Regina reviró los ojos una vez más y no vio que Evelyn miraba sin cesar su reloj

«Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo, por Dios?» gruñó ella

«¿Perdón?»

«¿Eh? No, nada, decía justo que empezaba a hacer frío»

«¡Entonces, démonos prisa! ¿Quieres?»

Evelyn y Regina se habían levantado temprano, la chica apuraba a su madre para comprar un árbol. Después de todo, Navidad era en diez días, y nada había sido colocado aún en su casa. Regina, entonces, había consentido en tomarse ese fin de semana para decorar la casa y el exterior, comenzando por comprar un hermoso abeto, pero las exigencias de Evelyn con respecto a este estaban prologando las compras invernales.

Regina se impacientaba ante el décimo rechazo que su hija le daba a un árbol. Ella solo quería una cosa: volver a casa. Y cuando Evelyn vio, al fondo de un pasillo, lo que buscaba, suspiró aliviada y enarboló una gran sonrisa.

«Eve, ¿todo bien? ¿Acaso…Emma?» dijo, sorprendida, Regina al ver al otro extremo del pasillo a Emma y a Henry buscando, por lo que se veía, un árbol.

«¡Hey, hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí?»

«Como si no fuera evidente: hemos venido a buscar un abeto, como ustedes, supongo. ¡Qué casualidad!» dijo ella fusilando a su hija con la mirada

Evelyn y Henry se alejaron un poco

«¿Qué estaban haciendo?»

«Tráfico. Mi madre casi da media vuelta. ¿Crees que va a funcionar?»

«Ya veremos. ¡Mamá!»

«¿Sí?»

«Henry y yo vamos a intentar encontrar los árboles»

«Pero…» no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase, pues los dos adolescentes desparecieron por uno de los pasillos, dejándola con Emma.

Emma, entonces, le sonrió y hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos

«El azar hace bien las cosas…parece»

«Parece que sí»

Se sonrieron y caminaron por los pasillos

«Entonces…No hemos hablado mucho desde aquel domingo…»

«Oh, sí…He estado ocupada»

Emma, entonces, se detuvo y posó su mano en su antebrazo

«Diga, soy yo o…¿hay una especie de incomodidad?»

«¿Por qué dice eso?»

«No lo sé. Usted parecía…distante el domingo. ¿Es por Killian?»

Regina se estremeció ante ese nombre, su rostro volvió a su memoria.

«En absoluto. Solo es que no me gusta estar en un sitio donde no he sido reclamada. Sencillamente no quería molestarla»

«Oh…Pero usted no molestaba»

«Créame, ser la sujetavelas no es divertido» dijo alegre Regina

«No se trataba de eso…hubiéramos tomado un café, no sé…»

«No quería imponerme»

«Ok, entonces, remediemos eso: vayamos a tomar un café o un buen chocolate caliente una vez que nuestros terremotos hayan encontrado su abeto ideal. ¡Venga, por favor!»

Emma saltaba en el sitio, las manos juntas por delante, como si rezara. Divertida, Regina dejó escapar un amago de risa

«Muy bien, muy bien»

«¡Chachi!»

«¡Mamá!» gritó Henry, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres «¡Lo he encontrado!»

Y cuando Regina y Emma llegaron a donde estaban los niños, estos estaban al lado de dos inmensos abetos, frondosos y de un color verde intenso.

«Wow. Son magníficos. ¿Estás seguro que ese entrara en nuestro apartamento?»

«Sí, solo hay buscar un modo para hacerlo pasar por el hueco de la escalera. ¿Nos lo llevamos?»

«Ok, chico, nos lo llevamos»

«¿Nos lo llevamos también, mamá? Quedará perfecto en el salón, al lado de la chimenea» dijo alegre Evelyn

«Muy bien»

«Bueno, entonces, vamos a tener que comprar más bolas y decoración porque la que tenemos no cubre un tercio del abeto»

«Conocemos una bonita tienda con hermosos adornos, ¡y no muy cara!» dijo Evelyn «Se la podemos mostrar, ¿eh, mamá?»

«Eve, quizás Emma y Henry quieren hacer las compras de Navidad en familia»

«Oh, bueno…Hemos decidido tomar una copa juntas, solo tenemos que prolongarlo con una sesión de compras después, ¿no?»

«¡Sí!» gritaron las dos niños a la vez

«Lo ve: tres contra una. Vega, vennnnnggaaaa….»

Y si bien Regina podía debatir y resistirse a su hija, otra cosa era con Emma. Bastaba que la joven la mirara intensamente con sus ojos verdes y su resplandeciente sonrisa. Regina nunca había sido una mujer débil, mucho menos en amores…Pero Emma tenía el don, o la maldición, de anular toda voluntad por parte de la bella morena.

«Muy bien, hagamos eso»

«¡Yes! Entonces…Ahora que hemos elegido nuestros monstruos de espinas, ¿cómo los llevamos a casa?»

«Ofrecen un servicio de entrega gratuito» respondió Regina

«¡Guay! Entonces, ¡adelante con nuestra sesión de compras!»

* * *

Emma, en medio de esa gran ciudad, se dejó guiar amablemente por las calles, avenidas y bulevares, caminando a paso ligero delante de los escaparates de las grandes tiendas, decoradas para la ocasión con sus más bellos adornos de Navidad. Emma estaba maravillada, como una niña pequeña. Regina le mostró las tiendas más hermosas, los lugares más atípicos, y cuando finalmente llegaron a una pequeña calle escondida y dieron con una tienda con una fachada antigua, a Emma se le cortó la respiración: como en las más bellas películas de Navidad, al entrar, descubrió estanterías enteras llenas de diferentes adornos: desde guirnaldas hasta bolas, o incluso muñequitos para poner en el árbol, adornos multicolores de todos los tamaños y colores. Todo ello aderezado con la música típica de Navidad que sonaba por toda la tienda. Emma estaba sobre una pequeña nube, caminando de pasillo en pasillo, señalando con el dedo cada adorno, cada objeto, ya fuera una guirnalda luminosa que podría decorar su balcón, o fuera un pequeño Papá Noel que cantaba «Jingle Bells» moviendo sus caderas.

«¡Es magnífico!»

Y si Emma estaba hipnotizada con la tienda, Regina, por su parte, estaba conquistada por Emma y por su lado juvenil. No dejaba de mirarla, admirarla, contemplarla. Emma era tan bella que era indecente mirarla.

«Regina, ¿algún problema?» preguntó Emma cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina se quedaba atrás, sus ojos en el vacío que parecían…¿mirarla?

«¿Q…qué? No, todo bien. Estoy contenta de que esta tienda le guste» Emma se puso entonces frente a Regina y tras algunos segundos de silencio, ella le colocó despacio un gorro de Papá Noel en la cabeza «Pero, ¿qué…?»

«Está muy bonita con esto» concluyó Emma, lo que instantáneamente hizo sonrojar a la bella morena

«Usted…yo…»

A continuación, Emma se colocó ella también un gorro

«Y yo, ¿cómo estoy?»

Regina se quedó mirándola y se acercó a ella un poco más y, sin darse cuenta, posó sus manos en el gorro y lo colocó correctamente

«Está muy hermosa» Emma entonces perdió su sonrisa y miró a Regina. Ella tragó en seco antes de dar un paso más hacia Regina

«Yo…Regina, yo…»

No estaban sino a algunos centímetros la una de la otra, ambas podían sentir la respiración de la otra en su piel, y sin darse cuenta, sus manos se unieron y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Y cuando un ruido seco de algunas bolas de Navidad cayendo al suelo resonó, se separaron más rápido que un rayo.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron más rápidas, más entrecortadas…No se atrevían a mirarse a la cara y cuando Evelyn llamó a su madre por medio de los estantes para que fuera a su encuentro, Regina no se hizo de rogar y salió disparada.

«Mierda…» suspiró Emma revirando los ojos.

* * *

Las compras fueron abundantes, las tarjetas echaban humo y los maleteros de los coches se llenaron hasta los topes. Todos estaban extenuados, pero felices: Evelyn y Henry no dejaban de hablar de la Navidad, mientras que Regina y Emma se quedaron algo alejadas la una de la otra, ninguna se atrevía a enfrentar la mirada de la otra.

«¿Vamos a tomarnos un chocolate caliente al Rockefeller Center, mamá?» pidió Henry

«Oh, euh…Yo…Estamos cansados, Henry» dijo ella, que no se podía imaginar estar sentada cara a cara con Regina tomando un chocolate caliente

«Pero…¡eso cerraría con broche de oro este día!»

«Venga, por favor» dijo Evelyn a su madre

Las dos jóvenes se miraron entonces y Emma sonrió débilmente, pero era demasiado para Regina, no podía soportar encontrarse tan cerca de Emma. No es que su presencia la molestara, al contrario, pero ella no podía encontrarse en situación de debilidad…Y con esa visión, sacudió la cabeza

«No, Eve, yo…No, ya hemos abusado bastante. Y además, estoy…cansada»

Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Emma que la captó enseguida. La bella rubia entonces sonrió: sí, parecía que había sido demasiado para ellas ese día. ¿Regina se lo echaba en cara? Ella así lo creía. Sí, había ido demasiado lejos con ella.

«No pasa nada. Lo comprendo, yo también estoy cansada. Ha sido un hermoso día y gracias otra vez por la dirección, Regina»

«De nada. Bueno…»

«Bueno…Si no nos volvemos a ver, que tengan felices fiestas»

«Ustedes también» respondió cordialmente Regina, mientras que Evelyn y Henry se miraron apenados.

Las dos jóvenes se separaron con los brazos cargados, evitando una última mirada. Y a pesar del magnífico día, una vez más se despidieron con una extraña sensación y un gusto amargo en la boca.

* * *

Emma y Henry habían pasado el resto del día decorando el árbol que les había sido entregado al final de día. Henry había insistido para que comenzaran ya mismo la decoración. Y a pesar del buen ambiente alrededor de un chocolate a la canela y villancicos, Henry notó la ligera turbación en su madre. Mientras decoraban, Henry poniendo las bolas y Emma colocando las guirnaldas, el chico preguntó

«Hey…¿qué ha pasado con Regina?»

«¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?»

«Bah, no lo sé: antes de entrar en esa super tienda, todo iba bien y cuando salimos, había como una malestar…¿Han discutido?»

«No, no. Todo va bien» mintió Emma

«Hey, ¿no hemos dicho que mientes muy mal? Sé que algo no va. ¿No quieres hablarme de ello?»

«¿Por qué te sientes tan implicado? Y además, es la segunda vez, junto con Evelyn, que nos metéis en una situación improbable»

«No sé de lo que ha…»

«…eh, eh…¿quién miente ahora?»

«…»

«¿Crees que no les he pillado a ustedes dos? No sé qué intentan hacer, pero…paren inmediatamente»

Henry suspiró, poniendo morros

«Es una idea de Evelyn…»

«Cuenta»

«…»

«Henry, suéltalo antes de te saque yo misma las palabras con unas tenazas»

«Nunca harías eso»

«Me voy a enfadar. ¿Entonces?»

«Ella…piensa que tú y Regina…ella…»

«¿Qué? ¡Escupe!» dijo con impaciencia Emma

Henry la miró: si tenía que ser dicho, tenía que ser ahora. Quizás eso haría que las cosas se movieran…o quizás le daría miedo y se alejaría de Regina.

«Evelyn piensa que Regina está colada por ti»

Ante la sorpresa, Emma soltó la bola que tenía entre las manos que se estrelló en el suelo

«¿Qué? Repite»

«Regina. Le gustas mucho…»

«No, no, no es eso lo que has dicho»

Henry estaba tan agotado como divertido ante la reacción de su madre, al borde del pataleo adolescente

«He dicho que ella definitivamente está colada por ti. Y no viene de hoy»

«Pero…pero…pero…»

«¿Te vas a destrabar o no?»

«¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?»

«¿Qué iba a cambiar de todas maneras? Tú estás con Killian, ¿no?»

Emma se dejó caer en una silla, los ojos en el vacío. ¿Le gustaba a Regina? De repente, comprendió mejor el malestar en la tienda. ¡Mira que era idiota!

«¿Desde cuándo?»

«¿Huh?»

«¿Desde cuándo le gusto?»

«Ni idea, solo tienes que preguntárselo»

«¡Henry!»

«¿Qué?»

«¡Esto es serio!»

Henry frunció el ceño y se puso delante de ella

«Entonces, ¿ella también te gusta?»

«¿Qu…? No, es…es solo que siento curiosidad y estoy sorprendida, es todo. Yo…no pensaba que Regina pudiera sentirse atraída por…mí. En fin, quiero decir, míranos: no hay nada más opuesto que nosotras dos»

«Parece que los opuestos se atraen»

«…»

«Se ve que ella te gusta»

«No digas tonterías»

«¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿me vas a decir o no lo que pasó en esa tienda?»

«…»

«Lo ves, tenía razón: estás colada por ella lo mismo que ella por ti. Parecen dos retrasadas sentimentales. Dan vuelta una alrededor de la otra, pero jamás se tocan…de tanto girar, van a marearse»

«…»

«Hey, ¿sabes?...Cuando Evelyn me lo dijo, me di cuenta de que tampoco yo, al principio, había visto nada»

«¿Henry?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Tú…qué pensarías? Quiero decir: ¿tu madre con otra mujer?»

«Al principio lo encontraría extraño, pero si tú eres feliz con eso, entonces, por mí está bien»

Emma entonces suspiró y se imaginó con Regina, sus días, sus noches, sus fines de semana en familia, las salidas como la de ese día, perfectas en todos los sentidos. Sonrió débilmente antes de perder su sonrisa al imaginarse la ducha fría que había debido recibir Regina en la tienda y la escapada que ella había hecho.

«Arrrggg…» gruñó hundiendo su cabeza en sus manos

«¿Qué te pasa?»

«Mi cabeza va a estallar»

Henry arqueó una ceja antes de posar una reconfortante mano en el hombro de su madre

«Ya…¡eso es el amor!»

* * *

Regina no había dicho una palabra. Había vuelto a casa y se llevaron la sorpresa de ver que el abeto, entregado y recogido por Granny, había sido colocado, seguramente por Marco, en el salón. Evelyn se había puesto feliz antes la perspectiva de empezar a decorarlo desde mañana mismo.

Regina, por su parte, se quedó callada, pensativa, en su mente solo estaba Emma y su gorro de Navidad puesto en su cabeza. Veía la escena pasar una y otra vez por su mente, cada vez con más detalles que se le habían escapado la primera vez: el collar de Emma, su perfume, la forma del gorro…

«¿Mamá? ¿Estás en la luna?»

«¿Hm? No, yo…Solo estoy cansada»

«¿Podemos desempaquetar lo que hemos comprado?»

«Hazlo cariño, yo voy a tomar una ducha»

Evelyn se había dado cuenta de la turbación y del comportamiento retraído de su madre desde que se habían despedido de Emma y de Henry. ¿Qué había pasado? Tenía miedo de evocarlo ante su madre porque podía hacer que se encerrara más. Así que se calló y desempaquetó, sola, los paquetes.

Regina, por su lado, bajo la ducha comenzó a pensar en Emma. Bajo esos vapores florales, cerró los ojos y pensó en ese contacto, en esa pregunta y sobre todo, en esa respuesta…¿A qué jugaba Emma? ¡Estaba con un hombre! ¿Por qué jugar de esa manera? Quizás no era consciente…quizás definitivamente solo veía a Regina como una amiga, una muy buena amiga con la que podría mostrarse táctil, con quien podía bromear y decir dobles sentidos sin que hubiera ambigüedades. Sí, Emma debía estar a mil leguas de pensar que Regina sentía una atracción hacia ella.

¿Qué sería mejor? ¿No volver a ver a Emma corriendo el riesgo de sufrir o enterrar definitivamente sus esperanzas y sus sentimientos para mantener a Emma, si ya no como amante, al menos como amiga?

Se quedó un momento, un gran momento, ya que escuchó, al cabo de una hora, a Evelyn tocar a la puerta.

«¿Mamá? ¿Todo bien? Pronto vamos a cenar…»

«Sí, sí, ya voy, cariño»

Sí, esa debía ser a partir de ahora su línea de conducta: Emma era su amiga y nada cambiaría.

* * *

 **Alguien me preguntó cuántos capítulos tiene este fic. Son 37 capítulos, así que todavía queda, y solo puedo decir que lloraremos, reiremos, sufriremos, y tendremos un final como poco…sorprendente.**


	13. Algo de locos

**Algo de locos**

Emma se había pasado el resto de la tarde dándole vueltas a las palabras de Henry, a la actitud de Regina, y todo se hacía más claro ahora: sus gestos, sus miradas y a veces sus mejillas que se sonrojaban…¿Cómo no había visto todo eso antes?

Quizás porque no se imaginaba que una mujer como Regina pudiera sentirse atraída por otra mujer, y además una mujer como ella. Era incuestionable que, dejando de lado el hecho de que ambas eran madres, no tenían gran cosa en común: ni infancia, ni estudios, ni vida sentimental ni trabajo ni proyectos futuros.

No, dos personas tan opuestas no podían pegar juntas, era imposible. Y sin embargo, Emma lo reconocía, cada vez que estaban juntas, ya fuera en la ciudad con los niños o solas en el parque comiendo un perrito caliente, el tiempo pasaba mucho más deprisa, la presencia de la otra era tan reconfortante como vital. Sí, no se había dado cuenta antes, pero Emma estaba constantemente demandando la presencia de Regina, aunque al comienzo todo era nada más que amistoso.

Había que reconocer que Regina era una hermosa mujer, no…Una muy hermosa mujer. Tenía clase, era educada, rica. Era seis años mayor que ella, pero Regina nunca la había hecho sentirse mucho más joven o más modesta o menos instruida, al contrario, había sabido mostrarse conciliadora, a la escucha…Había sido perfecta, al menos, si se deja de lado su primer encuentro.

Ante tal pensamiento, Emma sonrió: sí, se acordaba de su primer encuentro, realmente no había sido de lo más caluroso. Y también por eso Emma se asombraba en ese momento de la atracción que Regina podría sentir hacia ella. Habían llegado tan lejos…

Sí, Regina era perfecta…¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Y si realmente se sentía atraída por ella, y si Emma también sentía algo, ¿entonces podría pasar algo entre ellas? ¿Y ese algo podría ser serio y duradero? Eso solo lo podría saber si intentaban algo.

Con esos pensamientos que daban vuelta por su cabeza, Emma se trituraba los dedos, sentada en una silla frente a la puerta de entrada. Henry llevaba tiempo ya acostado y ella estaba sola en ese momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Cada cinco minutos, echaba una ojeada a su teléfono donde los minutos se desgranaban tan lentamente que pensaba que nunca ese maldito timbre iba a sonar.

Cuando finalmente lo escuchó, casi se sobresaltó, su corazón latía desacompasadamente en su pecho. Se levantó y vio que estaba temblando cuando fue a abrir la puerta para dar paso a Killian todo sonriente.

«Hey, bella» Sin darle la posibilidad de hacer nada, Killian la agarró por la cintura antes de pegarla a él y besarla tiernamente. Al principio, se dejó hacer, pero unos segundos más tarde, lo apartó dulcemente «¿Todo bien?»

«Sí…Sí, sí. Entra»

«Me sorprendió que me llamaras tan tarde…No pensaba verte antes de dos días, me habías dicho que…»

«Killian. Escucha…Si te he hecho venir es porque…He pensado mucho…»

«Oh, ya veo. Es ese tipo de conversación que comienza por «Tenemos que hablar» Porque me lo huelo…»

No tuvo necesidad de decir nada más al ver la mirada que le ofrecía Emma en ese preciso momento

«Killian. Yo…»

«Se ha acabado, ¿no?»

«…»

Killian entonces suspiró, sonrió y se masajeo la nuca

«Sí, lo sospechaba…»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Emma, salimos juntos desde hace más de una semana y…perdóname, pero…no nos hemos acostado ni una sola vez. No es que dude de ti, pero…dudo menos de mí y de mis atributos físicos»

Emma le sonrió

«Ah, ya veo…»

«No es lo que tú crees. Mi finalidad no era acostarme contigo a cualquier precio, pero es verdad que…me preguntaba por qué mi encanto no funcionaba»

«¿Por qué no me has hablado de ello?»

«Porque no quería pasar por un salido que solo pensaba en llevarte a la cama»

«…»

«¿Entonces? ¿Se acabó?»

«Lo siento, Killian. Eres un buen tipo, y un día harás muy feliz a una mujer, pero no a mí»

«Puede parecer algo narcisista lo que voy a preguntar, pero…¿por qué?»

Emma suspiró

«Yo…creo que estoy enamorada de otra persona»

* * *

Diciembre era el peor mes para trabajar.

Regina detestaba el mes de diciembre en la oficina: por culpa de las fiestas de fin de año, nunca tenía a su equipo al completo para acabar de cerrar el número de enero. Esta vez, otra vez, se hundía en el trabajo. Quedaba una semana para Navidad y las pruebas se intensificaban.

«Señora Mills, su cita de las tres ha llegado»

«Muy bien, voy. Llévelos al estudio»

Y cuando Regina se levantó, tuvo la sorpresa de ver aparecer a Emma en su despacho.

«¿Em…Emma? Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?»

«Bueno pasaba por aquí…He visto luz, bueno…» ante la mirada dubitativa de la joven, completó «Yo…¿ha recibido mis mensajes?»

«Oh, sí, pero…No he tenido tiempo estos últimos días para contestar» mintió ella, en parte

«¿Ni un pequeño momento en tres días?»

«Lo siento, cuando regreso por la noche, estoy tan cansada que caigo derrumbada y cuando me acuerdo que tengo que contestarle, ya es demasiado tarde, o demasiado temprano»

«Ya…Por eso paso ahora»

«Desafortunadamente no tengo tiempo para dedicarle, tengo una reunión»

«Poco tiempo ya es más que nada» dijo ella sonriendo

Regina no pudo sin sonreír también

«Cierto. ¿Entonces?»

«Entonces…yo…es que…»

«¿Emma?»

«Tenemos que hablar»

«¿No estamos hablando ya?»

«Sí, sí, pero…yo…»

«Emma, no tengo toda la tarde»

«Sí, perdón, lo sé…Pero lo que tengo que decirle es…no es ideal decírselo en un lugar tan impersonal como un despacho»

«Entonces, ¿por qué ha venido?»

«Ok, no responde a ninguno de mis mensajes desde hace tres días. A decir verdad…desde que compramos los árboles juntas y nos fuimos de compras»

«…»

«Así que…en fin, hay cierto malestar y…»

Emma fue interrumpida por una rubia en traje sastre impecable

«Regina, te esperan»

«Sí, voy Kathryn. Escuche, Emma, yo…Ha sido muy amable al pasarse, pero…»

«Paso por su casa esta noche»

«¿Perdón?»

«Tengo algo que decirle y quiero decírselo…pero en su casa»

«Oh…»

«Así que, paso esta noche. Dígame a qué hora acaba»

«Oh, no lo sé…¿digamos a las ocho?»

«Ok, a las ocho, hasta más tarde Regina» y antes de dejar el despacho, se dio la vuelta y dibujó una gran sonrisa «Me encanta su falda» Después se marchó dejando a Regina completamente atónita. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Emma había aparecido en su despacho como un tornado rubio, le había ordenado que la escuchara…¿Qué era esa cosa tan importante que quería decirle?

Había conseguido evitarla durante esos últimos tres días, sin responder ni a sus llamadas, ni a sus mensajes. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente para poner en orden su cabeza. Sabiendo que no podría tener a Emma, prefería poner algo de distancia de momento y mirar las cosas con perspectiva. Pero la intervención de Emma acababa de barrer sus bellas resoluciones.

Esa noche, sería el momento de la verdad: saber si podía o no contar con Emma como amiga o si era demasiado insoportable para ella estar a su lado sin poder tenerla.

* * *

Las horas se sucedieron una tras otra, y fueron contadas, al minuto casi, por ambas mujeres; Regina no dejaba de lanzar miradas a las manecillas de su reloj, Emma hacia lo mismo. Cuando Regina salió del trabajo, ya eran más de las ocho y media, la reunión de última hora se había alargado.

Cuando estacionó delante de su casa, tuvo la sorpresa de ver el desconchado escarabajo amarillo de Emma. Frunció el ceño y salió de su coche para ver que Emma estaba sentada en el rellano de su puerta.

«¿Emma? Pero…¿Por qué no ha entrado? ¡Va a coger frío!»

Emma se levantó y sacudió sus nalgas antes de enarbolar una gran sonrisa

«Sabía que no iba a tardar mucho»

«Ha sido por causa ajena a mi voluntad. Una reunión a última hora»

«No hay problema»

«¿Quiere pasar?»

«No, yo…¿Podemos hablar?»

«Estaremos mejor dentro, ¿no?»

«No voy a tardar mucho»

«¿Va todo bien?»

«¿Y usted?»

Regina se sorprendió

«¿Yo?»

«Como le decía hace un rato…¿hubo cierta incomodidad, verdad? En la tienda»

«No…no que yo sepa»

«Sí, ya lo sabe, con el gorro y todo eso…»

«Oh…»

«¿Sabe?...Soy muy tocona con la gente, no conozco los protocoles ni las convenciones…así que si he hecho algo inconveniente…»

«¡Oh, no, en absoluto!» se dio prisa en decir Regina «A decir verdad, más bien fue al contrario. En nuestra familia no somos dadas a demostraciones físicas»

«Ya…»

«Perdóneme, pero…yo tengo frío» dijo Regina dirigiéndose a su puerta

Emma reviró los ojos gruñendo suavemente

«¿Sabe que no me lo pone fácil?» murmuró ella antes de agarrar el antebrazo izquierdo de Regina para hacer que diera la vuelta abruptamente

«Pero, ¿qué…?» de repente, sin realmente comprender cómo, los labios de Emma se posaron torpemente sobre los suyos. Las mariposas batieron y volaron por todo su ser, estremecimientos la recorrieron desde los labios a cada extremidad. El beso no duró sino unos segundos durante los cuales Regina, con los ojos abiertos como platos, no dejaba de mirar a una Emma que, una vez apartada, tenía las mejillas tan rojas como una cereza.

«Wow…» suspiró Emma, sorprendida ante lo que sintió al besar a la bella morena

«Pero…»

«Escuche…Yo…»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Perdón?»

«¿Por qué ha hecho eso?»

«Bueno, porque…No lo sé. Creo que he comprendido ciertas cosas»

«¿Ciertas cosas?»

«Que yo le gusto y que usted me gusta y…»

«¿Disculpe?»

«No me he dado cuenta enseguida, la verdad es que estaba a kilómetros de imaginar que usted estaba…en fin, que le gustaba las mujeres. Y a kilómetros de imaginar que yo podía ser su tipo»

«No tengo ningún _tipo_ como dice. No me siento atraída por las mujeres»

«Pero…»

«Solo me siento atraída por usted» la declaración fue tan abrupta que Emma se quedó sin palabras «Tiene usted maneras muy masculinas, señorita Swan. Y sepa que de ninguna manera seré la tercera en discordia»

«¿Perdón?»

«Ser la amante no es mi objetivo»

«Pero…»

«Antes de venir a abordarme, aclare todo en su vida personal»

Tras esto, Regina se alejó y entró en la casa, dando un portazo. Emma comprendió unos segundos más tarde lo que Regina quería decir.

«Mierda…otra vez» Pero ahora, ni hablar de dejar en suspense las cosas

Se dirigió entonces hasta la puerta y tocó

«¡Regina! Regina, escuche…Yo…He roto con él. Rompí con él hace unos días. De hecho…he roto por usted. En fin…Mierda, siempre se me ha dado mal esto. Ya sabe…usted es tan diferente a mí, a mi estilo de vida, nunca hubiera imaginado que…Oh, Regina, abra, se lo ruego. Ya me cuesta hablar, pero dirigirme a una puerta es pésimo»

Y repentinamente la puerta se abrió, sobresaltando y haciendo retroceder a Emma, que se encontró a Regina de frente, silenciosa.

«Oh, euh…Vale, mejor…»

«…»

«Escuche, lo siento, ha sido torpe. No tendría que haberlo hecho. Soy nula en el amor y…se me ha ido la cabeza. Yo…no imaginaba que…que yo podía gustarle porque, ya ve, soy…soy lo que soy y lo que soy es alguien diferente a usted. Usted tiene clase, es hermosa y brillante y yo…en fin, ya ve. Y después Henry me ha dicho…bueno, me ha mostrado que yo no la dejaba totalmente indiferente y…he comprendido, me he dado cuenta de cosas y señales…Estaba ciega y a veinte mil leguas de imaginar que usted y yo podríamos…Pero está bien, he comprendido y…en fin, comprendería si usted está harta de mí y de mis chiquillerías y…»

«Stop» Emma entonces se calló, pellizcándose los labios «¿Por qué?»

Esa sencilla pregunta desconcertó a Emma

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Por qué rompió con él?»

Emma, entonces, se relajó y le sonrió

«Porque me di cuenta de que su presencia me era más agradable que la de él, que cada vez que nos despedíamos, después de una magnífico día juntas con los niños, me sentía triste porque la echaba de menos. Y además…Yo…le he dicho que…que no podía seguir con él…que estaba enamorada de otra persona»

Regina se quedó estática

«¿Enamorada?»

«Creo que lo estoy desde hace bastante tiempo, inconscientemente. La encontraba bella y atrayente antes de imaginar que yo también podría gustarle. Así que, quizás en mi subconsciente rechazaba mis pensamientos, prefiriendo ser su amiga antes de intentar algo y perderla definitivamente»

Regina entonces sonrió

«Yo he pensado lo mismo. No creía que…en fin…ya sabe. Y Killian llegó y…»

«Oh, Regina, lo siento…Le solté eso así como así…Si hubiera sabido…» dijo ella recordando ese momento en el banco cuando Emma le había anunciado a Regina que había conocido a alguien. Ahora, ese momento aparecía tan complicado y tan duro…

«Pero usted no podía saberlo. Así como yo. Y al igual que yo prefirió rechazar todo eso»

«Pero hoy…en fin, ya ve…Estoy libre y…he tomado consciencia de que…bueno…voilà» Emma se habría dado bofetadas de lo idiota que parecía frente a Regina «¿Regina?» la bella morena la miró «Escuche…¿se acuerda del día en que le pedí que me contara la cosa más loca que había hecho? No sabía qué responderme. Así que…hoy, haga esa locura, Regina…Acepte escucharme, verme…Darme una oportunidad. Cometa esa locura, Regina. Salga conmigo» murmuró «Denos una oportunidad»

La bella morena estaba asimilando todo lo que Emma le acababa de decir: sus sentimientos hacia ella, su ruptura con Killian y esa declaración en el umbral de la puerta. Su corazón, de tanto que palpitaba, le dolía en el pecho. Todas esas semanas alrededor de ella sin poder tocarla y ahora, estaba completamente entregada a su causa. Las cosas iban demasiado rápido, pero…ya no podía esperar.

Y sin decir una palabra más, dio un paso hacia fuera, agarró a Emma por el cuello con sus dos manos y la atrajo hacia ella para darle un lánguido beso. Emma la agarró por la cintura y sintió el ardor de Regina cuando su lengua pidió permiso para acariciar la suya. Con un largo y profundo suspiro, su beso tomó un cariz mucho más íntimo, menos casto, sus lenguas bailaban una frenética coreografía, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus puños se cerraban hasta que el punto de apretar más sus cuerpos. Sus cuerpos que precisamente se aletargaban a cada segundo que pasaba. Al cabo de un largo, muy largo minuto, Regina se separó y recobró su aliento. Miro a una Emma aún perturbada por ese beso casi bestial

«Hasta mañana, Emma»

Y sin añadir nada más, retrocedió y cerró suavemente la puerta tras ella, dejando a una Emma estupefacta, pero sobre una nube. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de que deseaba a esa mujer con cada fibra de su cuerpo, con cada célula, con cada milímetro de piel que respondía favorablemente a su contacto? Oh, sí, Emma estaba ahora segura: ¡estaba loca por esa mujer!

* * *

Una vez la puerta cerrada, Regina tomó consciencia de lo que acababa de hacer. Se llevó su mano a su pecho e intentó volver a recobrar serenidad en su respiración.

«¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre?»

Regina se sobresaltó antes de mirar a su hija, los ojos en el vacío y su mente aún alelada por su fogoso beso con Emma.

«Na…nada, cariño, yo…»

«¿Quién estaba en la puerta?»

«Era…una equivocación» respondió ella secamente «Bueno, yo…voy a tomar un baño» y sin decir más, se eclipsó, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas enrojecían

Evelyn frunció el ceño, suspicaz: un error, ¿de verdad? De repente tuvo un flash y cogió su teléfono, envió un mensaje a Henry

 _«Mi madre está muy rara. ¿Dónde está la tuya?»_

Algunos segundos más tarde, Henry respondió

 _«En casa no. ¿Crees que se han visto?»_

 _«Tengo esa impresión. Sonsácale cuando vuelva y tenme al corriente»_

 _«Ok»_

Evelyn cerró su teléfono: su madre no se escaparía, a la salida del baño, sería asaltada a preguntas

* * *

Emma entró lo más discretamente posible, pero causa perdida, porque su hijo la sorprendió con un carraspeo, los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el respaldo del sofá

«¿Dónde estabas?»

«¡Henry, me has asustado! ¿Todavía no te has acostado?»

«No cambies de tema. ¿Dónde estabas?»

Emma se pellizcó el labio superior desviando la mirada

«Yo…Estaba en casa de Regina»

«¿Ah sí?» preguntó el joven acercándose a ella, curioso «¡Cuenta!»

«Hemos…hemos hablado, en fin, creo, fue algo confuso. Creí que me iba a echar, entonces…La besé»

«¿Qu…qué? ¿Hablas en serio?»

«Un poco, sí…Ella…creía que yo aún seguía con Killian así que…le he mostrado que no»

«¿Y cómo ha reaccionado?»

«Se sorprendió. Después entró en su casa…cerrándome la puerta en la cara»

«Oh, mierda…»

«Sí, creí que había ido demasiado fuerte, ya sabes. Pero…abrió de nuevo la puerta y le abrí mi corazón, todo lo que sentía, de sopetón, nada tenía ni pies ni cabeza…»

«¿Y?»

«Y…ella me…besó a su vez»

«¿De verdad? ¿Regina?»

«De verdad…Y no un beso, tipo besito…Un beso cargado de pasión y sensualidad. Nunca había sido besado de esa manera»

«Buaggg, es asqueroso…»

«Ya lo comprenderás cuando encuentres a una chica a quien quieras besar de esa forma»

«¿Y tú? ¿Has encontrado a esa chica?» dijo él con una sonrisa «¡Ya era hora!»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa

«Entonces…ahora, ¿qué va a pasar?»

«No lo sé…Me ha dicho «Hasta mañana», así que supongo que hablaremos de todo esto, de posibilidades, de futuro…¡Hay que consultar con la almohada!»

«Hey, mientras no se eché atrás en lo que te ha dicho y hecho» dijo él divertido

«Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Crees que de verdad podría lamentarse y echarse atrás?»

Henry suspiró revirando los ojos. Se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su madre

«Créeme, lleva colgada de ti mucho más tiempo que tú de ella. Y no está dispuesta a dejarlo estar. Pero…habrá que pelear, eh»

«Lo sé» suspiró ella «Lo sé…»

* * *

El fin de semana se anunció extraño. Después de su intercambio de besos, Regina esperaba, evidentemente, que Emma volviera a la carga, y es lo que ella hizo el sábado por la mañana, cuando Regina y Evelyn se acababan de levantar y estaban desayunando.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, las dos se miraron con expresión suspicaz

«¿Esperas a alguien?» preguntó Regina

«No» dijo Evelyn sacudiendo la cabeza

Regina se puso la bata y cuando abrió la puerta, su corazón se saltó un latido: ante ella una Emma toda sonriente sujetando a Henry por los hombros, también todo sonriente.

«¡Hola!»

«¿Emma? Pero…»

«Lo siento, sé que es temprano…¿Demasiado temprano?»

Ante el mohín infantil y apenado de Emma, Regina sonrió

«No, entren. Estamos desayunando, ¿quieren compartirlo con nosotras?»

«Oh, no queremos molestar, pensábamos que ya estaban levantadas…Pasaremos más tarde»

«No, no, entren, insisto»

Entonces entraron

«¡Ha sido Henry el que ha insistido!»

«¡Hey!»

Regina entonces sonrió

«Ven Evelyn, tenemos visita»

Evelyn alzó la cara de su plato y cuando vio a Emma y a Henry, una gran sonrisa nació en su rostro

«¡Hey! Aparecen a tiempo, mi madre ha hecho tortitas de manzana con canela, ¡su especialidad!»

«¡Guay!» dijo Henry que se sentó directamente al lado de Evelyn, quien le sirvió un plato

Ante esa escena, Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada divertida antes de sentirse algo incómodas: era la primera vez que se encontraban desde los apasionados besos de la noche anterior. Cuando Emma miraba a Regina, no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen de los labios de Regina comiéndose los suyos…

«Yo…Po…»

«Hablaremos más tarde. Primero, comamos» concedió Regina con una serenidad que desestabilizó a Emma

Los chicos, por su parte, fingieron no notar la turbación en sus respectivas madres. Henry le había contado a Evelyn, en cuanto su madre se hubo dormido y él se había marchado a su habitación, todo lo que Emma le había confesado la noche anterior. Evelyn estaba nerviosa como una pequeña el día de Navidad, sin poderse imaginar mejor escenario para que ambas se confesasen sus sentimientos respectivos.

Emma no estaba tranquila: parecía que todo iba bien por parte de Regina, incluso sin haber hablado de lo que había pasado la víspera. Quizás Regina no veía la necesidad de ello, ¿quizás era tan evidente para ella? Pero para Emma, que solo había visto a Regina como una buena amiga desde el principio, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza.

«¿Qué van a hacer para Navidad?» preguntó Henry mientras masticaba un trozo de tortita.

«Oh, nada. Nos quedamos en casa» respondió Evelyn, sirviéndose un vaso de leche «¿Y ustedes?»

«Nada tampoco. Como acabamos de llegar aquí…Pienso que iremos a ver al iluminación del Rockefeller»

«Guay»

Emma y Regina sonrieron antes de la que bella morena ofreciera a Emma una taza de café

«Gracias»

«De nada» le dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Emma

«¿Y si pasamos las Navidades juntos?»

Esa simple pregunta de Henry provocó un silencio medio inquietante, medio incómodo. Emma se tensó, sin atreverse a lanzar una mirada hacia Regina. Y cuando escuchó su voz ronca responderle, su corazón se saltó, una vez más, un latido.

«Hm…¿Navidad juntos? ¿Por qué no? ¿Emma?»

«Euh, eh…Qu… ¿Perdón?» balbuceó ella sin darse cuenta de que a Regina le gustaba la idea

«¿Navidad juntos, los cuatro?»

«Eso…sería genial» consiguió responder finalmente «Sí, estaría bien»

Y ante la sonrisa calurosa de Regina, Emma entonces se relajó: pasarían la Navidad juntas, con sus respectivos hijos. Eso sonaba a sus oídos de una forma extraña, pero igual de agradable.

«¿Podríamos pasar el día juntos, no?» lanzó Evelyn a su madre «Navidad es en una semana…¿Podemos ir a buscar nuestros regalos?»

«Bien. Disculpadnos a mi hija y a mí, tenemos que ir a prepararnos. No tardaremos mucho»

«¡No hay problema!» dijo Emma al ver a Regina empujar a su hijo por los hombros hacia las escaleras

Cuando estuvieron en la planta alta, Regina empujó a su hija hacia su habitación

«Tú, señorita Evelyn Mills, vas a tener graves problemas» amenazó Regina cerrando la puerta para estar segura de que orejas indiscretas no podían escuchar.

«¿De qué hablas?»

«¿Me vas a decir de una vez la verdad? ¿Has organizado esto con Henry? ¿Este día y Navidad?»

Evelyn se sentó en el borde de la cama y suspiró

«A decir verdad. Es lo que estaba previsto, mucho antes. Pero las cosas cambiaron anoche…»

«¿Anoche?»

«Me podrías haber dicho lo que pasó con Emma anoche. ¿Por qué me mentiste?»

Regina se quedó paralizada y miró a su hija

«Pero, ¿qué…?»

«Me dijiste que no era nadie…Pero Henry me confirmó que su madre te había hecho una pequeña visita y ¡que esta había sido aderezada con dos besos!»

«¡Chut! ¡Venga, grita más alto!»

«¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?»

«…»

«¿Mamá?»

«Yo…no pensaba que la idea de ver a tu madre con una mujer pudiera encantarte»

«¿Pensabas que me opondría?»

«…»

«Pero, ya te probé que estaba completamente abierta sobre eso. Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te abrió los ojos sobre Emma. Solo estoy desilusionada de que no me hayas hablado anoche, es todo»

«Oh, Evelyn, no es falta de confianza en ti. Estoy, estaba…Quería contártelo, pero no estaba segura…Y además Emma está ahí y…»

«¿La amas?»

«Yo…me siento atraída por ella»

«¿Estás enamorada?»

Regina no tuvo que pensar sino un cuarto de segundo para responder con una tímida sonrisa

«Sí. Creo que sí»

Evelyn le sonrió a su vez, se levantó y se puso a su altura para cogerle las manos

«Sé que esta vez va a funcionar»

«¿Por qué? ¿Porque somos dos mujeres?»

«No. Porque tú ya has comenzado a cambiar» concluyó ella «Voy a vestirme» Y cuando se dispuso a salir, se dio la vuelta hacia su madre «Estas Navidades van a ser geniales, lo presiento»

Regina sonrió, pues ella misma estaba convencida de que serían excepcionales. No sabía hasta qué punto lo serían.


	14. Destino

**Destino**

Nueva York era una ciudad esplendida, que rezumaba sorpresas. Es lo que pensaba Emma. Había encontrado un acomodo financiero, su hijo se adaptaba bien y, la cereza del pastel, había encontrado a alguien. Y no a cualquiera: una mujer.

Si le hubieran dicho eso cuando cerraba el maletero de su coche, lleno de maletas destino la Gran Manzana, se habría reído a mandíbula batiente. Pero hoy, caminaba por la calle al lado de una sublime mujer, bella e inteligente y veía que su hijo se había adaptado a ese estilo de vida con facilidad.

«Mamá, ¿podemos ir a la chocolatería Dunkan?» dijo Evelyn girándose hacia su madre, después lo hizo hacia Henry «Es una de las mejores chocolaterías de la ciudad. Ahí nos proveemos cada Navidad»

«¡Oh, no, soy una gran golosa, adoro el chocolate!»

«Pues mejor» los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer suavemente sobre los hombros, Emma veía la cabellera oscura moteada de manchas blancas. Levantó su mano para sacudir los cabellos de Regina, pero se contuvo cuando esta última se giró hacia ella «¿Algún problema?»

«Ninguno»

Emma se maldecía a sí misma: ¿por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles cuando se trataba de Regina? Ella parecía cohibida mientras Regina parecía relajada.

«Aquí estamos» dijo Regina, sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos. Y cuando la joven entró en la tienda, un aroma a chocolate penetró en su nariz. Lo respiró profundamente y de repente sus aprehensiones se esfumaron. Era de nuevo una pequeña niña en una tienda de chocolate cuyas estanterías estaban llenas de colores y de aromas.

«¡Wowww!»

Los ojos de Emma iban y venían por cada estante, cada vitrina, cada figurita de chocolate que se le presentaba. Su fascinación divertía a Regina que se imaginaba bien a la pequeña Emma, con ocho años, con los ojos como platos y la boca formando una «O» en una tienda como esta. Era ese lado infantil de la joven lo que apreciaba Regina y daba a la pareja que formaban ese toque ligero. Porque pareja lo eran, aunque realmente no habían tenido la ocasión de hablar de ello. Pero ella se lo juraba, al volver esa tarde, tendrían que poner en claro sus expectativas y sus sentimientos respectivos.

«¡Ohhhh, Regina, Regina! ¡Venga a ver esto!» Sin darse cuenta, Emma cogió la mano de Regina para que fuera a admirar el enorme manzano todo de chocolate del escaparate. Y tras eso, ya no se soltaron las manos.

Solo al salir de la tienda, con los brazos cargados de paquetes, Emma consintió en soltar la mano de Regina. Pero para su gran sorpresa, Regina le cogió de nuevo la mano con una sonrisa que la derritió: sí, todo parecía natural y sencillo con Regina. Eso la tranquilizaba, ver que al menos una de las dos parecía saber lo que hacía.

Y entre risas y alegría todos comenzaron un largo periplo a través de las calles de Nueva York, a la búsqueda de los regalos de Navidad. Y si bien los chicos tenían cierta idea, las jóvenes no tenían ni idea de lo que la otra deseaba.

«¿Otra librería? ¿Cuántas van ya?» refunfuñó Emma al ver a su hijo y a Evelyn entrar en una tienda para encontrar sus regalos.

«Creo que es la cuarta, y esperemos que la última»

«Yo pensaba que querría un videojuego»

«¡Hey, esa es mi idea!» dijo Regina bromeando

«No, ni hablar, si me quita esa idea, ya no sabré qué regalarle. Y no le vamos a regalar uno cada una, ya pasa mucho tiempo con la consola»

Regina le sonrió

«Prometido»

Emma perdió su sonrisa al sentir la mirada penetrante de Regina sobre ella, escrutándola tan descaradamente que de repente se sintió incómoda

«Regina, yo…»

«Más tarde, Emma…cuando volvamos, tendremos esa conversación»

«¿Qué conversación?»

«Esa que tanto quiere desde ayer por la noche» dijo ella con un guiño que desestabilizó a Emma

«¿Acaso usted no necesita esa conversación?»

«No realmente»

La respuesta dejó atónita a Emma. ¿Estaba ella tan cohibida? Porque Regina parecía tomarse la situación mejor que ella. ¿Debía preocuparse por hacerse tantas preguntas? ¿O es que Regina estaba fingiendo esa relajación? Quizás estaba tan angustiada como ella, pero no le mostraba.

«¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Hemos encontrado algo!»

«¡Aleluya!» dijo Emma alzando las manos hacia el cielo, lo que hizo sonreír a Regina

Entraron en la tienda que olía a libro antiguo y a polvo, y vieron a Evelyn hojear con prisa un libro de portada ajada y de color ya pasado. Regina se unió a su hija y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros

«¿Qué has encontrado?»

«Es un viejo libro de cuentos»

«¿Cuentos? Pensaba que…»

«Henry me ha hecho leerlos, y debo decir que me gustan bastante. Algunos se asemejan a la fantasía de Verne» Regina sonrió y depositó en la parte alta del cráneo de su hija un tierno beso.

«Cógelo»

«Pero, ni siquiera sabes el precio. No lo pone»

«Cógelo» repitió Regina, segura de ella misma, con una sonrisa muy segura. Después lanzó una ojeada a Henry que había arrastrado a su madre hacia un estante de libros «¿Los quieres, eh?»

«Sí. ¿Y tú?»

«También» le aseguró ella con una sonrisa «¿Dónde crees que nos va a llevar esto?»

«Lejos, espero» respondió la niña girándose hacia ella «Es el destino»

«¿De verdad?»

«Pienso que sí. ¿Quién hubiera creído, si no, que una mujer como tú encontraría en una ciudad como Nueva york a una mujer como Emma?»

«¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso?»

«Bah, estarás de acuerdo en que las dos son un poco como…el ying y el yang»

«¿El ying y el yang?»

«Dos fuerzas opuestas, pero complementarias. Los opuestos se atraen, pero ustedes…es más que la complementariedad o atracción. Es…pasional»

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Ah sí? ¿Tanto como eso?»

«No conozco nada del amor, pero…cuando las vi por primera vez, lo comprendí todo inmediatamente»

«¿Comprender qué?»

«Lo que era evidente. Que el amor era evidente cuando era el bueno»

«No tan evidente, ya que Emma y yo no lo vimos»

«Sí, pero es porque ustedes no buscaban. Ahora, se han encontrado»

«Así lo espero, cariño, así lo espero» dijo ella mirando a Emma

* * *

Una vez fuera de la librería, todos se dirigieron hacia Rockefeller Centre donde se detuvieron un rato, bebida caliente en manos, viendo a los patinadores deslizándose por el hielo.

«¿Saben patinar?» preguntó Emma a las Mills

«Oh, sí, todos los inviernos intentamos encontrar tiempo para venir aquí. ¿Y ustedes?» respondió Evelyn

«Solíamos patinar en los pequeños lagos helados de Storybrooke. Pero nada comparable con esta inmensa pista de hielo» dijo Emma tendiendo los brazos hacia la pista.

«Bien, tenemos que venir juntos» concluyó Regina con una encantadora sonrisa que hizo palpitar frenéticamente el corazón de Emma.

«¡Eso seguro!» respondió la bella rubia

«Mamá, ¿podemos ir a buscar castañas?» preguntó Henry, saltando literalmente en el sitio

«De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Toma»

Le dio un billete de diez dólares y lo niños desaparecieron, dejando a las dos mujeres solas en el banco. Regina se acercó a la bella rubia, hasta pegar su hombro al de ella.

«¿Tiene…tiene frío?» balbuceó Emma

«Un poco» Emma no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan trabada con Regina? «Relájese, Emma, no soy de las de explayarme en público»

«¿Eh? Oh…Sí, por supuesto…yo tampoco»

Regina entonces posó su mano sobre la de Emma

«Entonces nada de inquietud. Avanzaremos despacio»

Emma, entonces la miró

«¿Solo soy yo la que hace esto? Quiero decir, esto parece tan…normal para usted»

Regina sonrió

«Digamos que he tenido más tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que una mujer como usted pueda gustarme»

«Yo…Lo siento»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por no haber visto…las señales»

«Las oculté muy bien» dijo ella con una sonrisa «Pero ya no tengo que hacerlo ahora»

«Entonces, ¿no tiene ningún problema con esto?»

«¿Con qué?»

«Con el hecho de salir con una mujer»

«¿Es eso lo que le suscita un problema? ¿Que yo sea una mujer?»

«No, no. Yo…usted también me gusta, mucho realmente y… en fin, nunca he sentido esto…mucho menos por una mujer. Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de…salir con una mujer. Y ahora me encuentro completamente perdida. Usted parece tan segura de sí misma»

«Quizás la edad o la madurez. Me entregué mucho en mis anteriores relaciones, pero ninguna me condujo a donde creo que la nuestra puede llevarnos»

«¿A dónde?»

« A la felicidad. La verdadera, la pura, la profunda felicidad. Quizás me equivoco, y ya el tiempo nos lo dirá, pero creo sinceramente que estamos juntas por una buena razón»

«¿Una especie de destino?»

«En cierta manera, sí. Fue usted la que me habló de eso, de esa fatalidad que nos controla: conocemos a personas, hacemos cosas por una buena razón. Es por ello que me tomo nuestra relación definitivamente con más serenidad que usted. Imagino que todo irá bien, aunque sé que habrá altibajos, como en toda pareja. Pero creo que pasaremos esas pruebas, y nos haremos más fuerte aún»

«Cuando habla de nosotras de esa manera, dan ganas» dijo divertida Emma

«Solo pido eso: sentir ganas. Ganas de amar de nuevo, de confiar, de compartir. He dejado por mucho tiempo eso de lado, porque me creía incapaz de ello…Después llegó usted y puso todo en duda, aunque no fuera consiente»

Emma sintió una ola de calor envolverla, y de repente, clavó su mirada en los labios carnosos de la bella morena. Sin darse cuenta, se humedeció los suyos con la punta de la lengua y repentinamente Regina acercó su rostro al suyo

«¿Qué espera para besarme Emma?»

Esa frase había sido casi susurrada, pero Emma escuchó cada palabra, sin perderse lo más mínimo. Podría escuchar durante horas esa voz, ronca y suave a la vez, susurrar su nombre. De repente, imaginó una noche de invierno en los brazos de la bella morena, sus cuerpos sudados por el esfuerzo de sus intensos encuentros amorosos nocturnos. Imaginaba la lengua de Regina, curiosa, tomar posesión de su ser, todo su ser, anulando su voluntad, haciéndola perder pie, como en ese instante en que los labios de Regina llamaban a los suyos para un brutal encuentro.

Y es lo que hizo: selló sus labios en un febril beso, en el que las lenguas se entrelazaron, ahogando algunos gemidos sordos. En piloto automático, Emma dejó que sus manos desabotonaran el abrigo de Regina antes de deslizarlas por debajo, encontrando el calor del cuerpo de la morena, excitándola aún más.

La bella morena tampoco se quedaba atrás, había atrapado el cuello de la chaqueta de Emma para no romper inmediatamente el contacto. Era como si cada una se alimentara de la esencia vital de la otra por medio de ese beso: cuanto más duraba, más querían. Imágenes poco castas dieron vueltas en las mentes de cada una, las lenguas entablaron un ballet intenso y frenético, así como las respiraciones que se hicieron anárquicas. Era como un beso de adolescente, un premier beso en el que se ponía todo el ardor, todo nuestro ser.

Y cuando se separaron por falta de aire, se vieron pegadas, una a la otra, asfixiadas. Pegaron sus frentes

«Si siempre va a ser así de pasional entre nosotras, me quedaré en los huesos muy pronto» dijo divertida Emma

«No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa

«Me muero por descubrirlo»

«Hm, hm…¿Molestamos?» dijo Evelyn

Y si Emma se separó rápidamente, escondiendo su rostro con su bufanda, Regina no hizo sino sonreír, manteniendo una mano en el cuello de Emma

«Ahora ya no»

Evelyn y Henry intercambiaron una mirada

«Es asqueroso…»

«Tú lo has dicho» confirmó Henry, lo que hizo que Emma y Regina estallaran en una carcajada.

Los chicos se sentaron entre sus dos madres y juntos se comieron las castañas mirando a los patinadores hacer sus piruetas y arabescos sobre el hielo. Solo la puesta de sol y la bajada de las temperaturas incitaron a Regina, a Emma y a los niños a volver a casa juntos, los brazos cargados con los regalos de Navidad.

* * *

Regina y Evelyn insistieron para que Emma y Henry se quedaran a cenar. Evidentemente, no tuvieron que insistir mucho, y los Swan aceptaron. Mientras los niños estaban en la planta alta empaquetando los primeros regalos, Regina, acompañada de Emma, entró en la cocina para preparar algo de comer, ya que había dado el día libre a Granny. Y al ver lo bien que se manejaba la bella morena, Emma quedó sorprendida.

«Se te da bien…»

«Adoro cocinar, aunque estos últimos años no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo»

«Eres tu propia jefa, ¿por qué no concederte vacaciones o al menos algunos días libres para estar con tu hija?»

«Porque el trabajo es mi refugio»

«…»

«Cuando estoy mal, angustiada, o sencillamente estresada, estar tras mi mesa es una salvación. Así es cómo, poco a poco, cogí la costumbre de esconderme, a veces, en detrimento de mi hija»

«Pero, ¿hoy en día ya no?»

«Hoy ya no. No cometeré ya el mismo error»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque antes ese error me costó mi matrimonio y una relación que estimaba mucho. Casi pierdo a mi hija y eso es impensable. Si he levantado este imperio, era para asegurar a mi hija un buen futuro. Pero por otro lado, no disfrutaba de ella, ni de la prospera vida que nos ofrecía»

«Ya veo…»

«Pero ahora, todo eso va a cambiar. Mi revista puede funcionar sin mi presencia constante, voy a aprovechar para descubrir las alegrías de la maternidad con mi hija. Está en una edad en la que hay que compartir con la madre, hay que hablar, intercambiar…Si no recupero el tiempo, se alejará de mí, y ya no podré dar marcha atrás. Y además…estás tú. Ahora, tú y Henry»

Emma entonces se acercó

«¿Ah sí? Cuenta»

«No deseo dejar de lado mi vida de madre, pero tampoco mi vida de mujer. Como te he dicho, perdí dos amores por culpa de mi testarudez y mis huidas. Pero hoy, contigo, ya no deseo huir. A decir verdad, tengo ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido, contigo»

«Eso me interesa…» dijo ella posando sus manos en las caderas de la bella morena «Recobrar el tiempo»

«Y tú, ¿qué esperas de mí?»

Emma fue cogida por sorpresa con esa pregunta y se tensó

«A decir verdad…no lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que contigo deseo muchas cosas, deseo revivir. Nueva York era una gran aventura para mí, y jamás hubiera creído tener tanto» sonrió ella «Así que vivo el día a día, ya veremos a dónde nos lleva»

«Una especie de _Carpe Diem_ reinterpretado»

«Sí, de cierta manera» dijo divertida Emma

Un ligero silencio se instaló antes de que Emma soñara una nueva vez con los labios de la fogosa morena que tenía delante. Pero cuál no sería su frustración cuando Regina se separó para volver a sus fogones. Entonces ella reviró los ojos, maldiciéndose por estar bajo el influjo de esta diabólica mujer que parecía que controlaba mejor las cosas que ella.

* * *

«¿Puedes pasarme las patatas?» dijo Henry

Evelyn le sirvió amablemente en el plato, bajo las miradas divertidas, pero también de envidia de sus madres respectivas.

Tres días. Hacía tres días que Emma y Regina habían oficializado su unión de cara a sus hijos, tres días que ya no se escondían.

Tres días también que Emma y Henry eran invitados cada noche a cenar a casa de las Mills. Regina había retomado el trabajo, así como Emma, pero inexcusablemente consagraba sus tardes para su hija, pero también para los Swan. Porque si Emma y ella estaban decididas a avanzar en su relación, deseaba conocer un poco más a Henry.

Así que, todas las noches desde había tres días, los Swan iban a cenar a casa de las Mills. Y si a Regina no le molestaba en absoluto tener que cocinar para cuatro personas, a Emma, por su parte, le hubiera gustado participar invitando a las Mills alguna vez. Pero las cosas eran complicadas: Emma, con su trabajo, no tenía mucho tiempo para preparar algo decente para recibirlas. Así que Regina se había ofrecido y eso no parecía molestar a nadie, sobre todo, teniendo una ayuda valiosa en la persona de Granny que la ayudaba con mucho gusto.

Y también esa noche transcurriría bajo una agradable atmosfera, la cena sería seguida por una sesión de DVD. Velada ordinaría y poco atractiva, pero bastaba ampliamente a las dos mujeres. Les gustaba fantasear con una vida familiar y cotidiana hecha de veladas con los niños, cenas animadas alrededor de una conversación que podría ir desde la política, el cole o el día a día…Todo con alegría y buen humor, aderezado por algunas miradas tiernas, besos robados, y gestos de afecto, discretos, entre las dos mujeres.

Se dejaron arrastrar por esa relación a lo largo de los días, sin realmente hacerse preguntas. Y Navidad se acercaba, la atmosfera que la acompañaba las ponía más nerviosas que nunca sobre un futuro juntas.

«Toma, traigo los vasos» dijo Emma al ver que Regina comenzaba a fregar la loza «Es Granny la que debe estar contenta de que todas las noches estemos aquí»

Regina sonrió

«Cierto. Por todas las veces en que sacrificó sus días y sus noches permitiéndome continuar en mi despacho… Le debo algunos vasos limpios»

«Di…Aún no hemos tenido una velada…nosotras»

«¿No acabamos de tener una?»

«No, quiero decir solo las dos. Como…una cita»

Regina posó sus manos en el borde del fregadero y alzó la cabeza, como si pensase

«Ya hemos cenado dos veces juntas, ¿no?»

«Sí, pero en esa época no estábamos juntas»

Regina entonces sonrió

«Es verdad. Así que…¿Quieres una cita?» dijo ella divertida

«Me gustaría que nos encontráramos las dos solas alrededor de una rica cena que no fuera hecha por nuestras manos»

«Una cita entonces»

«Una cita. ¿Entonces?»

Regina volvió a centrarse en la loza

«Muy bien»

«¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? _"Muy bien",_ ¿nada más?»

«¿Te gustaría que me pusiera a saltar de la excitación?»

«No sé, esperaba, en todo caso, un poco más de entusiasmo»

Regina soltó los platos antes de girarse completamente hacia Emma

«Porque no lo muestre no quiere decir que no lo esté»

«¿Y cómo se supone que tengo que saberlo? Aún no tengo el manual de _«Cómo comprender a Regina Mills»_ Perdóname por ser tan curiosa si todo en esta relación es nuevo para mí»

«Lo siento»

«Parece tan sencillo para ti»

«Porque me planteaba un «nosotras» desde hace más tiempo que tú»

«Estaba completamente en la luna, eh…»

«Oh, eso forma parte de tu encanto…» dijo ella lascivamente antes de acercarse y depositarle un tímido y ligero beso en los labios, para después salir hacia el salón.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió también al pequeño salón donde Regina la esperaba delante de la chimenea. Entonces se arrodilló y se quedó mirando con atención y deseo a la bella morena cuyos cabellos adquirían tintes dorados a causa del reflejo de las llamas: era magnífica, espléndida, soberbia…Emma tenía escasez de adjetivos para describir a una mujer como Regina Mills. Además, se preguntaba lo que podía haber encontrado en ella, que era tan diferente.

«¿Algo te gusta?»

La pregunta sacó a Emma de sus contemplación y se dio cuenta de que Regina no la estaba mirando, sus ojos habían quedado como hipnotizados por las danzarinas llamas entre los troncos.

«¿Pe…perdón?»

«¿En qué piensas?»

«Yo…me preguntaba…lo que haces tú con una chica como yo» concluyó ella casi con timidez

Regina se giró entonces hacía ella

«¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no es evidente?»

«…»

La bella morena le regaló una tranquilizadora sonrisa mientras posaba sus manos en las de ella

«Emma, lo que me atrae de ti es precisamente esa parte que me es desconocida, tu exotismo»

«¿Mi exotismo? ¿Cómo el coco?»

Regina dejó escapar una ligera risa entre sus labios

«Sí, podemos llamarlo así. Amo todas tus diferencias. ¿Qué interés habría de juntarse con alguien que te recuerde a cada momento lo que eres? Creo que necesitaba ese aire de locura en mi vida. Y apareciste tú»

Emma le sonrió

«¿Cómo por arte de magia?» dijo divertida

«Sí, como por arte de magia. Me llevó tiempo, incluso hizo falta que mi hija me abriera los ojos…para que me diera cuenta de lo que tenía delante de las narices»

«Yo estaba tan ciega…¿Por qué Henry no me lo dijo?»

«Por lo que sé, parece que él estaba tan ciego como tú. Quizás no se imaginaba, así como tú o yo, que pudiéramos ser más que simples amigas» Emma le sonrió y se acercó un poco más, posando una ligera mano en sus caderas «A decir verdad…nadie hubiera creído que el coco sería mi perfume preferido»

Las dos estallaron de repente en carcajadas, antes de que Regina la agarrara por el cuello y posara sus labios en los suyos, antes de que profundizara su gesto con una voluptuosa lengua y manos curiosas cuyo objetivo era deslizarse subrepticiamente bajo la camisa de la bella rubia, rozar su piel a la que sentía estremecerse bajo su epidermis.

Entonces sonrió pegada a sus labios e hizo correr sus manos hasta su espalda, subiéndolas ligeramente hasta chocar con el sujetador. Fue en ese momento en que se separó de los labios de Emma, cuyo rostro de ojos cerrados solo aspiraba a seguir degustando un poco más su sabor.

«Tienes que saber» le murmuró ella

«¿Hm?»

«Nunca me acuesto antes de la quinta cita»

Ante esas palabras, Emma abrió los ojos como platos

«¿Q…qué? ¿La quinta? Pero…»

«Pero por ti, haré una excepción, y solo esperaré a la tercera» sonrió Regina con malicia

«Hm…¿tercera? Si contamos las dos que ya hemos tenido, eso quiere decir que nuestra próxima cita…»

«No, no. Citas oficiales como pareja, no como amigas»

«¡Pero, eso es una eternidad!»

Regina arqueó una ceja

«Vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso Emma Swan está impaciente?»

Cogida en falta, Emma hizo un mohín refunfuñón

«Es solo que…»

«Emma…cuando llegue la hora, llegará. De momento, tomemos las cosas como vienen»

«Sí, es verdad. Entonces…¿nada de cariños?» refunfuñó Emma

Regina le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla

«Siempre podemos pero…manteniendo cierta contención»

«No hace falta decir que será un suplicio, literalmente una tortura»

Como toda respuesta, Regina se inclinó sobre ella y la besó tiernamente

«Una dulce tortura. Por el bien de todos. Saltarse las etapas no sería lo correcto»

«Lo sé»

«Podemos flirtear, comenzar de este modo y ver a dónde nos lleva. No sirve de nada saltarse las etapas, yo estoy aquí y no pienso huir, tú tampoco»

«Exacto»

«Así que no vayamos con prisas y disfrutemos»

«Ahora, deseo disfrutar de tus labios…»

Regina sonrió ante la, a veces, inmadurez de la bella rubia, y no pudo sino depositarle decenas de ligeros besos por todo su rostro, sin olvidar, evidentemente, sus labios

«Se hace tarde»

«Tienes razón. Por cierto…gracias por la Navidad»

«¿Por qué?»

«No están obligadas a invitarnos»

«¿Cómo que no? Navidad es una fiesta de familia» dijo con naturalidad Regina, lo que hinchó el corazón de Emma

«En serio, ¿no sé cómo haré para pasar de ti por tanto tiempo? Dijo ella atrapando su rostro entre sus manos y besándola castamente

«Es tarde…» suspiró Regina, sintiendo que si los labios de Emma tocaban una vez más los suyos, ya no respondería ante nada.

«Lo sé. Voy a buscar a Henry»

Se levantaron, subieron a la planta de arriba donde encontraron a los niños dormidos: Evelyn en su cama y Henry a los pies de esta, con un libro en sus piernas, sentado a lo indio. Las dos mujeres se sonrieron.

«No lo puedo dejar así…»

«Si no quieres emprender el viaje, te ofrezco cama y mantel»

«Muy amable, pero…»

«La habitación de invitados está aquí al lado» la cortó Regina señalando, efectivamente, una puerta justo al lado de la habitación de la pequeña.

Emma se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de suspirar

«Ok»

La bella rubia intentó coger a su hijo, pero dado su peso y su tamaño, prefirió dejar de intentarlo y lo movió suavemente

«Henry…Hey, Henry, despiértate, cariño…»

Y como un zombi, con los ojos apenas abiertos, se levantó, sostenido por su madre que lo guio hasta la habitación, cayendo inmediatamente en la cama. No le hizo falta ni 30 segundos para caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño. Ella se encargó de quitarle los zapatos y el suéter.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, fue Henry el sorprendido al encontrarse en una habitación que le era desconocida, y mucho más cuando descubrió a su madre profundamente dormida. Entonces se levantó cuidadosamente y salió de la estancia, al hacerlo un dulce aroma invadió su ser. Guiado por esos efluvios, descendió hasta la cocina para descubrir allí a una Regina bien madrugadora, envuelta en una bata de satén

«Buenos días, Henry»

«Buenos días. ¿Por qué…por qué me he despertado aquí?» preguntó él, aun algo adormilado

«Tu madre estaba cansada y tú, visiblemente dormido. Decidimos que era mejor que se quedaran para que disfrutaran de la noche»

Sin saber por qué, ese hecho lo alegró. Entonces se acercó

«¿Qué es?»

«Huevos revueltos y bacón. Las tortitas también están hechas»

«Wow. ¡Solo tenemos este tipo de desayunos los fines de semana!» dijo él entusiasmado

«Bien, estoy contenta de poder satisfacer tu estómago esta mañana» Henry le sonrió antes de quedársele mirando «¿Qué?»

«Nada…Solo que…estoy feliz de que mi madre y usted estén juntas»

Regina respondió a su sonrisa con otra también calurosa.

«Si quieres que nos llevemos bien tú y yo, solo te voy a pedir una cosa»

«¿Cuál?»

«Que me tutees. Tengo la impresión de ser una de esas madrastras de los cuentos de hadas»

Henry entonces rio al imaginarse la escena, después dio las gracias a la joven cuando esta última le sirvió un poco de los huevos y una loncha de bacón frito. Después, ella le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja. Henry estaba en las nubes.

«¿Usted…perdón, tú quieres de verdad a mi madre?»

La cuestión vino de sopetón, pero Regina se esperaba que, un día u otro, el pequeño evocara el tema. Pues a sus trece años, aunque parecía inteligente y maduro, no dejaba de ser, antes que nada, un hijo que amaba profundamente a su madre y que la protegería costase lo que costase. Suspiró entonces y se inclinó, apoyando los codos, en la encimera

«Sí. Quiero profundamente a tu madre. La aprecio, y a ti también. Aunque no es mi principal papel, quiero que sepas que te aprecio mucho y quiero el bienestar de los dos. Nuestras vidas pueden ser complicadas a veces, pero te prometo que siempre haré lo que sea necesario para que sean felices»

Aliviado, Henry dejó su plato, dio la vuelta a la mesa y enlazó con sus brazos a la mujer, que, sorprendida, en un primer momento se quedó quieta, pero enseguida se relajó y también lo tomó en sus brazos

«Creo que esto, todos juntos, puede funcionar, como una familia, quiero decir»

Regina sonrió

«Yo también lo creo»

A continuación, Henry se soltó y volvió a su plato. Unos diez minutos más tarde, Evelyn apareció, apenas sorprendida por ver a Henry ahí tan temprano. Después de algunos gestos tiernos hacia su madre, se sentó al lado de Henry y envueltos en una cierta calma, los dos desayunaron bajo la mirada enternecida de Regina.

* * *

Cuando Emma abrió los ojos, por una fracción de segundo se preguntó dónde estaba. Después su mente colocó las piezas del puzle en su sitio: la velada con Regina y los niños, los besos al lado de la chimenea y…Henry dormido en la habitación de Evelyn. ¡Ya está! Se acordaba. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado para no ver sino el espacio y la almohada vacía.

Entonces se levantó, se vistió con prisa. Al contrario que su hijo, no fue el aroma dulce lo que la atrajo, sino las risas cristalinas que se escapaban de la planta baja. Bajó silenciosamente hasta la cocina y pasó la mirada por la estancia y lo que vio le infló el corazón, tanto que pensó que creía volar y que los pies estaba levantándose del suelo: Regina parecía estar divirtiéndose con los dos adolescentes mientras preparaban un pastel. Todos tenían harina por la cara y las manos llenas de masa. Ver a Henry reír a mandíbula batiente le llenaba el corazón de infinitas mariposas revoloteando alrededor.

Cuando decidió dejarse notar, la jovialidad no abandonó a los niños, ni a Regina que acogió la llegada de la bella rubia con una inmensa y calurosa sonrisa

«¡Miren quién nos ha hecho el honor de mostrar finalmente su carita!»

«Buenos días» Emma guiñó un ojo a los niños antes de ponerse delante de Regina y tocar con su índice la punta de la enharinada nariz de la bella morena

«¿Cocinando?»

Regina rio divertida

«Algo así»

«¡Hacemos creps!» dijo Henry

«Vaya…creps eh…¿podría probarlos?»

«Evidentemente»

«Mientras, me gustaría probar otra cosa…» dijo tímidamente Emma enlazando a Regina e iniciando un movimiento para besar a la mujer. Pero fue interrumpida en su impulso por los «Buajjj» de Evelyn y Henry. Regina, divertida, le sonrió, y Emma arqueó una ceja «¿Qué?»

«Bien, ¡yo me voy a duchar!» dijo Evelyn

«Sí, y yo…te espero en el coche»

Finalmente solas, las mujeres pudieron prodigarse algunos tiernos gestos

«No comprendo por qué se asquean…Es tan bueno besarte» dijo divertida Emma

«Sí, me lo imagino. Entonces, ¿te marchas?»

«Tengo que ducharme»

«La puedes tomar aquí»

«Y cambiarme»

«Puedo prestarte algo»

«Y Henry tiene que hacer lo mismo»

«Ah, claro…»

«Es una pena que no tengas un chico, eso hubiera solucionado la situación»

Regina le sonrió antes de recolocarle un mechón tras la oreja.

«¿Vas a volver?»

«¿Quieres?»

«He hecho creps»

«Pueden guardarse»

«Deseo que vuelvas hoy»

Emma la besó en la mejilla

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí»

A continuación los besos cayeron por la línea de la mandíbula, por su cuello, antes de juguetear pícaramente, con su lengua, en el lóbulo de la oreja de Regina. Cuando escuchó un tímido suspiro, sonrió y acompañó su gesto con manos más curiosas y tiernas. Estás se deslizaron suavemente por sus caderas para agarrar las nalgas redondeadas de Regina, que se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa al sentir una presión que arrastraba su cuerpo hacia el de la rubia.

«Emma…» ronroneó Regina

«Regina…»

«Henry te espera en el coche»

Emma gruñó de frustración antes de separarse

«No es justo»

«Dúchate y vuelve a desayunar»

«Dime que ya no quieres que salga de esta casa, y me mudo a vivir aquí desde ya»

«No seas tan impaciente. Además, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Navidad es en dos días, Emma, y al menos tengo que preparar el menú»

«Mira que eres previsora»

«No te burles. Ya me lo dirás cuando pruebes mi pavo a la naranja»

«Sabes que puedo ayudarte y hacer el postre»

«Oh, cuento con hacerte participar…incluido el postre»

Ante el doble sentido de la frase, el rostro de Emma se volvió rojo tomate. Desvió entonces la mirada

«Hm, sí, bueno…euh…me voy, Henry me espera»

Ante la palpable turbación de la joven, Regina se divirtió. La besó rápidamente en la mejilla antes de darle una nalgada para empujarla hacia la salida.

«¡Venga, andando! ¡Hasta después!»

Emma le envió un guiño mientras le sacaba la lengua antes de desaparecer y de dejar a una Regina soñadora. Sí, las cosas parecían ir viento en popa. Si Regina se hubiera imaginado, por un segundo, la tormenta que iba a estallar dentro de poco bajo su techo, habría disfrutado de Emma sin soltarla un solo segundo.

Y todo comenzó con una sencilla llamada de teléfono…


	15. Claroscuro

**Claroscuro**

Tal y como lo había prometido, Emma y Henry regresaron dos horas más tarde para pasar el resto del día con Regina y Evelyn. Con la nieve caída la víspera, la electricidad había sido cortada, hundiendo a las Mills y a los Swan en una hibernación obligada durante el cual se calentaron exclusivamente con el fuego de la chimenea y se alumbraron con velas y la luz dada por el fuego.

Era el día 22 de diciembre por la noche, y en el espíritu de todos, la Navidad era lo más importante. Sentados ante el juego del Monopoly, los Swan y las Mills fantaseaban con su primera Navidad juntos, y esperaban que no la última.

«Entonces, hay que ponerse de acuerdo: ¿los regalos se abren el 24 o el 25 por la mañana?» preguntó Emma

«Podríamos abrir una parte el 24 por la noche y el resto el 25» dijo Regina

«Buen plan. ¿Chicos?»

«Ok» respondieron los dos «Me debes 12.000 dólares» dijo Henry mirando a su madre

«¿Q…qué? ¡Pero eso es un robo!»

«Es el precio que hay que pagar cuando caes en Beverly Hills con mis dos villas»

«¡Qué estafa!» gruñó Emma a quien le costaba entregar los billetes a su hijo

«Mamá, ¿puedo comerme otra crep, por favor?»

«Ok. ¿Henry?»

«Sí, gracias»

Emma asistía a esa escena como un espectador externo veía una película romántico-familiar. Le gustaba lo que veía y vivían en ese momento, y eso que nunca se había esperado tener tal cuadro familiar, ni se había imaginado poder sentirse tan cómoda con una mujer, que además era una mujer que ya tenía un hijo. Amaba a Regina y a su lado, aprendía a relajarse. Era verdad que estaban en las antípodas, la una de la otra, y si Regina aprendía a poner algunos toques de locura en su vida, Emma, por su lado, aprendía a tranquilizarse y hacerse la adulta que debía ser, sobre todo, con su hijo.

Y si sus anteriores relaciones fueron tomadas a la ligera, para Emma su relación con Regina era definitivamente el punto central de un cambio en su vida. Ella quería ese cambio, lo aceptaba y lucharía por tener lo que quería. Y lo que quería, era a Regina y a Evelyn en su vida, y en la de Henry.

«Emma, ¿estás soñando?»

Fue la mano de Regina en la suya la que la sacó de sus pensamientos

«¿Perdón?»

«Te preguntaba si también querías una crep»

«Oh, oh, sí, perdón, con mucho gusto. Con sirope, por favor»

Y cuando Regina le sirvió, Emma se lo agradeció con un casto y rápido beso en los labios. Los niños se miraron entonces, divertidos, antes de marcharse, pretextando que querían hacer una pelea de bolas nieve fuera. Regina aceptó y solas recogieron el juego de mesa. Cuando Emma estuvo de rodillas en el suelo, Regina se puso a su lado y la movió apoyando su hombro en el de ella.

«Pareces pensativa hoy. ¿Qué ocurre en la cabeza de Emma Swan?»

«Nada…Al contrario. Pensaba en nosotros»

«En positivo, espero»

«Más que eso. Nos imaginaba como…una familia. Ya sabes, con mañanas como estas, despertándonos y disfrutando todos juntos alrededor del desayuno. Después pasar el día juntos dando un paseo, jugando, charlando…»

«Es en efecto una hermosa visión»

«Y en todo eso, estamos juntos y felices»

«¿Te gustaría que tal visión se realizara?»

«Mucho mejor, tengo la sensación de estar viviéndolo en este momento. Solo que no deseo que se acabe»

«No hay ninguna razón para ello» la calmo Regina acariciándole la mejilla «Juntos y felices, también es todo lo que yo pido»

Tras eso, la besó tiernamente, pidiendo implícitamente y con suavidad el acceso a su boca, y Emma solo pudo concedérselo. De repente, Emma notó que era tirada hacia atrás y que caía suavemente sobre la alfombra, Regina encima de ella. Sus manos se encontraron muy rápido sobre las caderas de la bella morena, rozando la decencia cuando sus dedos se hallaron por debajo de su top.

Regina no dejó a Ema respirar una sola vez, comiéndose literalmente su boca con la suya, sus manos bien curiosas rozaron varias veces el pecho de la bella rubia, sin quererlo y, cada vez que lo hacía, Emma contenía su respiración. Sentir el peso y la respiración de Regina sobre ella solo la incitaba a querer más. Y en el momento en que agarró con fogosidad las nalgas de Regina, esta apartó un muslo de Emma para pegar uno de los suyos sobre su entrepierna.

Y aunque sintió una vacilación por parte de Emma, esta última no le impidió ir más lejos. Cuando la pierna de Regina se pegó un poco más, el reflejo de Emma fue meter la suya entre los muslos de Regina. Discretos gemidos se hicieron notar antes de que Emma sintiera la pelvis de Regina moverse un poco sobre su muslo.

Entonces, rompió el contacto entre sus labios y la miró

«Regina…Yo…»

Sintiendo la vacilación y el miedo de Emma, Regina se incorporó y se separó rápidamente, mientras se recolocaba el peinado

«Perdón»

Emma se incorporó para sentarse y constató su respiración anárquica, el zumbido en su cráneo y la ligera humedad entre sus piernas. De repente se sintió incómoda y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Regina cuando esta última se levantó y le ofreció una mano amiga para ayudarla a alzarse, mano que Emma aceptó.

«Emma, lo siento, yo…»

«No, no. No pasa nada…Yo…Solo me sorprendí, es todo. No hay malestar alguno, de verdad»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad»

Cuando Regina fijó su mirada en Emma, como para desvelar algún resquicio de mentira, suspiró

«Había pensado que…»

«¿Qué?»

«Cuando ayer bromeábamos sobre el sexo después de la tercera cita…Pensaba que ese tema no era tabú para ti. Ayer parecías cómoda»

«Yo…Yo lo estoy, de verdad. Es solo que…en fin, ya sabes, es la primera vez con una mujer, entonces…yo…no tengo la costumbre. Normalmente no soy pudorosa sobre el tema, pero esto…es todo nuevo y…tú tenías razón al decir que hay que tomarse las cosas poco a poco y ser paciente»

«¿Eso quiere decir que no estás lista?»

«…»

«Emma, mírame» dijo ella deslizando su índice bajo su mentón para que la mirada de la bella rubia se posara en la suya «No hay ningún problema, de verdad. Si no estás preparada, entonces esperaremos. No hay razón alguna para precipitarse»

«Tengo la sensación de ser una estúpida»

«No lo eres, en absoluto. Es normal estar nerviosa»

«¿Por qué tú no lo estás?»

«Oh, lo estoy» la tranquilizó con una gran sonrisa «Solo intento sobrellevarlo. Para mí también es una primera vez, pero…soy por lo general curiosa y…esta relación me arrastra en lo nuevo que me aporta. Y explorar las posibilidades que nos regala es lo que pretendo hacer, incluso las posibilidades físicas»

«…»

«Pero, puedo comprender tus dudas y las acepto»

«Parezco una niña caprichosa que refunfuña ante un soberbio regalo»

«¿Soy yo el regalo?» dijo divertida Regina

«Evidentemente. Es solo que…en fin, ya sabes…esta relación es diferente a las otras»

«¿Por el hecho de que soy una mujer?»

«Porque quiero tomármela en serio, quiero que dure. ¿Sabes? A mis 31 años no he tenido muchos tipos con lo que he podido contar. El primero de todos fue el padre de Henry. Después, creo que encadené relaciones que ya sabía inestables. Ya sabes, como para asegurarme que de todas maneras ellas no aguantarían…»

«Ya veo. ¿Y con Killian?»

«Creo que fue igual. Era más un compañero que un marido en potencia. Se divertía con Henry, tenía la impresión de tener otro adolescente en casa. Sabía que eso no podría funcionar…al menos, lo imaginaba. Pero contigo…»

«¿Conmigo?»

«Yo…quiero que las cosas se hagan bien. Quiero que esta relación sea seria. Y eso me funde los plomos porque nunca me había planteado tal relación, yo que soy de espíritu libre, que me tomo la vida como viene»

«¿Y qué ha cambiado ahora?»

«Tú. Tú y Evelyn. Podríamos ser una familia todos juntos, y eso exige responsabilidades, expectativas, prioridades, sacrificios. Es tomar la vida más en serio y dejar de soñar como la pequeña niña que soy»

«¿Tienes miedo?»

«Estoy aterrada. No, porque tú seas una mujer, sino porque presiento que esta relación es LA relación, ¿lo ves? Siento que te amo tanto que todo toma una dimensión que me sobrepasa. Y aunque la atracción física está presente, yo…Tengo miedo Regina, miedo de echarlo todo a perder»

Regina se conmovió con cada palabra pronunciada por Emma. Ya habían hablado largo y tendido sobre el hecho de ser dos mujeres y que ninguna se imaginaba, solo hacía un mes, que juntas podrían formar algo. Pero escuchar a Emma evocar sus miedos y sus expectativas sobre la pareja, eso la tranquilizaba sobre el hecho de que Emma se tomaba su pareja y su relación en serio: no como una aventura de paso o una bobada, no, ella proyectaba formar una familia todos juntos, y podía imaginarse que eso podía ser aterrador para una mujer que nunca había tenido otras responsabilidades excepto las de tener un hijo.

«Oh, Emma…¡También te amo! Y comprendo tus miedos, y los respeto. Incluso eso me tranquiliza»

«¿El hecho de que tenga miedo te tranquiliza?»

«Porque eso demuestra hasta qué punto estás apegada a nosotras: a nosotras dos, pero también a nosotros como familia, a los cuatro. Dices que aún eres una pequeña niña y sin embargo, hay que hacer prueba de una gran madurez para asumir los miedos y mostrarlos. Prefiero eso antes de que te alejes…»

«Entonces…¿No te parece idiota?»

«No, al contrario, tiene mucho sentido. Y lo haremos así. Avanzaremos a tu velocidad, a tu manera, siguiendo tus deseos…Yo no estoy ni triste, ni enfadada, ni frustrada. Al contrario, estoy contenta de que me hayas hablado. Eso me reconforta»

«Ok, entonces…Tú…tú no estás…»

«Siempre tengo ganas de ti, pero respetaré tu elección y esperaremos hasta que estés preparada. No solo preparada para pasar a una etapa superior conmigo, sino también preparada para pasar a una etapa superior todos juntos. Formaremos una familia, Emma, una familia cuyos miembros se apoyarán los unos a los otros. No cargarás tú sola con esta familia, yo también estaré aquí. Y los niños son lo bastante grandes e inteligentes para ayudar también. No te metas más presión de la que ya tienes. Avanza a tu ritmo, yo te seguiré, da igual el tiempo que lleve, no te dejaré en mitad del camino»

Emma no supo qué responder. Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pegó, de repente, sus labios a los de Regina en un beso desesperado, pero también ansiado. Y cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió para dejar pasar a los niños, cubiertos de nieve, Henry le dijo a Evelyn

«¿Ves? Te lo había dicho. Tienen otra que hacer…que venir con nosotros»

Las dos mujeres se separaron y estallaron en risas antes de que Regina se levantara

«Yo creo que estoy más que lista para una batalla de nieve Swan contra Mills. ¿Emma?»

La bella rubia asintió y, ayudada por Regina, se levantó

«¡ Por supuesto! ¡Ven Henry, vamos a enseñarles lo que los chicos de Maine pueden hacer!»

Y dadas de la mano, Emma y Regina se reunieron con sus hijos afuera para dar comienzo a una desenfrenada batalla de bolas de nieve.

* * *

«¡Estoy agotada!» suspiró Emma dejándose caer en el sofá

«¡Tu ropa!» gritó Regina, horrorizada ante la perspectiva de ver su cuero manchado «¡Levántate!»

Emma saltó del sofá

«¡Oh, perdón! ¿Y cómo hago? No estoy segura que tu hija, y tampoco mi hijo, aprecien que me pasee casi en cueros por el salón» dijo divertida Emma

«Cierto. Puedo prestarte unos vaqueros y un top. Ven conmigo»

«No olvides las velas»

En efecto, la electricidad no había vuelto en todo el día, hundiendo, a medida que pasaba el día, a la casa en la penumbra, solo iluminada por las sombras anaranjadas de la chimenea. Para moverse, la linterna o las velas eran necesarios. Y si eso divertía enormemente a los niños, a Regina la situación comenzaba a irritarla.

Así que a la luz de una vela subieron a la planta de arriba y se dirigieron a la habitación de la joven mujer. Al pasar, Regina echó un ojo a la habitación de su hija que estaba tecleando en su teléfono, sobre su cama, mientras Henry hacía lo mismo, sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la cama.

Tranquila, se dirigió a su habitación donde la esperaba Emma

«Desvístete» Emma arqueó una ceja, divertida por el tono autoritario que adquirió Regina «Por favor» añadió la bella morena para dulcificar el tono

«¡A sus órdenes!»

Y después de haberse quitado las botas y los vaqueros, encontrándose en braguitas frente a Regina, Emma se sintió de repente incómoda y se sentó en la cama. Regina notó el malestar, pero no se lo tomó a mal, al contrario, lo encontraba encantador. Eligió unos vaqueros negros y una camisera del mismo color y se las pasó a Emma

«Siéntete libre para tomar una ducha»

«Hey, me vas a ofender: ¿huelo tan mal?»

«Por supuesto que no. Solo es que has dado vueltas por la nieve, no me gustaría que te enfermaras para Navidad, es todo»

«Oh…»

«Date prisa, voy a ver qué puedo hacer sin electricidad»

«¿Crees que vendrá pronto?»

«En invierno es frecuente que haya cortes intempestivos. Habrá que armarse de paciencia»

«Super…»

«Es menos frecuente en el centro de la ciudad, las líneas eléctricas están la mayoría enterradas. Este barrio es bastante antiguo y las líneas están al aire. Es frecuente que en invierno se congelen y que no tengamos luz durante horas, incluso días, pero eso más raro»

«¿Se supone que eso me tiene que tranquilizar?»

Regina le sonrió

«¿Acaso tienes miedo a la oscuridad?»

«¡Qué va!...» gruñó Emma mientras Regina salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta, sus risas resonando hasta abajo.

* * *

Emma se metió en la ducha y bajo el chorro casi hirviendo se puso a pensar en los últimos días: su acercamiento a Regina, el comienzo de su relación, sus momentos en familia con los niños que fueron, como parecer ser, los primeros en sentirse felices ante la situación.

Todo había ido tan rápido para ellas: solo cinco días antes no eran sino amigas que comían juntas y que habían compartido un Halloween y algunas cenas entre chicas. Pero hoy, estaban juntas, en pareja…Apenas podía creérselo. Regina era tan diferente a ella, tan hermosa, tan inteligente…Pero, ¿qué podría encontrar en ella si no era una atracción física que Emma no estaba preparada aún para sacar a flote? Se maldecía por eso: ¿qué no iba bien en ella? Las cosas estaban perfectas, la situación era ideal y el deseo estaba presente. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Sería Emma algo arisca? ¿Estaría demasiado impresionada por una Regina que parecía segura de sí misma hiciera lo que hiciera?

Golpeó los azulejos de la ducha con el puño, pegó su frente a ellos y sintió las gotas de agua caliente penetrar en su cuero cabelludo, cayendo por su nuca y bajando a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Recordó, entonces, la dulce sensación de tener a Regina sobre ella, moviendo delicadamente su pelvis contra su muslo, esa sensación de excitación mezclada con el miedo a lo desconocido. Tenía la curiosa impresión de estar como su primera vez: excitada ante la idea, pero asustada por la situación.

Se maldecía por ser tan estúpida y cohibida. En cualquier otro momento, podría llegar a pensarse que Emma estaría más cómoda con todo esto, pero al final, Regina parecía dueña de la situación mientras que ella parecía rehuirla. A decir verdad, todo lo que esperaba en ese momento, era que Regina no perdiera la paciencia con ella y se fuera a buscar fuera. ¿De verdad sería capaz? No, ella no lo pensaba, pero en su interior, imaginaba que Regina podría, a la larga, cansarse de esperar si Emma no se daba a sí misma una patada en el culo.

«¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?»

Emma salió de la cabina de la ducha

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«Hace casi una hora que estas en la ducha…»

«¿En serio?»

«La cena está servida»

«¡Voy!»

Emma se apresuró y salió de la habitación al cabo de diez minutos, limpia y flamante. Se unió a los niños y a Regina que ya estaban sentados alrededor de la isleta de la cocina

«Lo siento» murmuró ella sentándose discretamente

Regina le sonrió antes de servirle. La cena transcurrió en una relativa calma, hasta que Evelyn sacó a relucir una cuestión que metió a ambas mujeres en un compromiso

«Mamá…¿Emma y Henry van a venir a vivir aquí?»

Regina creyó ahogarse mientras que Emma desorbitó los ojos, ante la sorpresa, mirando a su hijo

«Pe…perdón…en fin, es solo que…»

«Ya llegará» respondió Regina calmadamente, cortando la palabra a una Emma que no sabía qué responder. Y cuando Regina contestó, ella se quedó en silencio, sorprendida «Llegará con el tiempo. De momento, solo estamos al comienzo de lo que será, eso espero, una larga y bella historia. Debemos concedernos tiempo, así como ustedes. Deben ser pacientes y sé que esta situación les gusta, y mejor que mejor. Pero tienen que tener en cuenta que, por el momento, es un comienzo. Tenemos que esperar a ver cómo va a desarrollarse todo durante estos días, y semanas»

Evelyn entonces asintió y le sonrió

«Ok. Pero en todo caso, sepan que no tenemos ninguna objeción, ¿eh, Henry?»

«¡Ninguna, no!»

Emma y Regina intercambiaron entonces una divertida y tierna mirada, pensando que si su relación se consolidaba aún más, los niños no serían un problema, ni una molestia. Así que entre risas y una atmosfera ligera transcurrió la cena hasta que se acabó. Era tarde y la electricidad aún no había vuelto. Pero al día siguiente Emma trabajaba y tenía que volver a casa esa noche sin falta.

Tras haberle pedido una y otra vez a Regina que si no quería ir a su casa, y tras el rechazo continuado de la bella morena, ella cedió entonces, y en el umbral de la puerta con un dulce beso se cerró ese magnífico fin de semana.

Y con Emma y Henry seguramente en sus habitaciones durmiendo, Regina leía en su cama tranquilamente cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. Sin tener que responder, la puerta se abrió y Evelyn apareció.

Regina le sonrió, la última vez que ella había visitado a su madre en su habitación había sido para abrirle los ojos con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Emma.

«¿Puedo?»

Como toda respuesta, Regina golpeó el sitio vacío en su cama y Evelyn saltó antes de meterse bajo las sábanas.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Nada, quería solo estar aquí»

«Cariño, ya tienes 13 años» dijo ella arqueando una ceja con suspicacia

«Yo…quería hablar contigo de nuestra situación»

«¿Nuestra situación?»

«Sí, con los Swan»

Regina le sonrió, divertida ante lo comprometida que parecía Evelyn en esa relación.

«Oh…Ya veo. Entonces, hablemos»

«De hecho…solo quería…saber lo que ibas a hacer con Emma»

«¿Cómo?»

«Se ven desde casi una semana ya y…me gustaría saber…si amas lo que estás viviendo en este momento»

Regina la miró y en un primer momento, le hubiera dicho a su hija que eso solo le concernía a Emma y a ella, pero…era mentira. Esa historia concernía a todos, a los cuatro, a todos juntos. Entonces suspiró, cerró brevemente los ojos

«Me siento bien. Soy feliz»

«¿Lo eres? ¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Esta relación es muy diferente a todas las que he tenido en el pasado. Me siento bien con Emma y me entiendo bien con Henry. Espero que sea lo mismo para ti»

«Sí, es igual. Quiero mucho a Emma y Henry y yo nos llevamos bien mucho antes que tú y Emma»

«Sí, eso es seguro»

«Tengo ganas de pasar las fiestas juntos»

«Sí, yo también»

«¿Has pensando en un regalo para Emma?»

«No…en realidad no. Me he dado cuenta de que, aunque estamos juntas, conozco muy poco de ella. Habrá que cambiar eso. Y tú, ¿has encontrado un regalo para Henry?»

«Sí. No es gran cosa, pero creo que le hará mucha ilusión»

«La electricidad aún no ha vuelto. Recemos para que haya pasado mañana»

«Bueno, si no, nos calentaremos ante el fuego de la chimenea y nos alumbraremos con velas»

«Exactamente. Venga, a la cama»

Evelyn se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, imitada por Regina, y se hundieron en un apacible sueño, inconscientes de la tormenta que estallaría al día siguiente, inconscientes de que al despertar ya no estarían tan serenas.

Pues durante la noche, la electricidad volvió. Y sin que lo supieran, el pequeño piloto rojo del contestador automático de Regina tintineó, señalando una llamada perdida y un mensaje dejado.

* * *

«¡Mamá! ¡Estamos encerradas en casa!» dijo Evelyn de buena mañana, saltando en la cama de su madre que apenas se acababa de despertar.

«Hm, ¿qué?»

«Ha nevado toda la noche, por lo que parece, pues hay más de un metro de nieve delante de la casa. Imposible abrir la puerta de entrada a no ser que queramos que la nieve entre en casa»

Regina, entonces, abrió los ojos repentinamente y se incorporó

«¿Cómo lo sabes?»

Evelyn hizo un ligero mohín

«Bueno…lo he intentado…»

«Oh, no» dijo Regina saltando de la cama. Cogió su bata, se la puso con rapidez y bajó a la planta de abajo para ver la nieve en su entrada

«¡Evelyn!»

«Pero, ¡no lo sabía! Ahora, ¿cómo vamos a salir? Y si no podemos salir, ¿cómo van a entrar Emma y Henry?»

«Ponte ropa abrigada, voy a llamar a Marco para que venga a ayudarnos. Hay palas de nieve en el garaje. Sal por la cocina»

«Entendido»

Y cuando Evelyn volvió a subir, Regina se dirigió al teléfono, pero antes de acercarse al aparato, Granny apareció saliendo de la cocina

«¡Dios mío, qué tiempo!»

«Ni que lo diga»

«He llamado a Marco para que venga a quitarla de delante de la casa»

«Hay mucho, no podrá hacerlo solo»

«Oh, no vendrá solo, Leroy y sus amigos también vendrán»

«Oh, muy bien…Acabo de decirle a Evelyn que se vistiera para…»

«¡Oh, en absoluto! Eso no es un trabajo para una pequeña»

«Si estuviera delante, ella le preguntaría quién es la pequeña de la que habla»

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír

«Granny, no le he preguntado lo que iba a hacer por Navidad»

«La voy a pasar con mi nieta»

«¿Qué es de Ruby?»

«Aún de aquí para allá. Vive de pequeños trabajos. Mientras sea feliz…»

«Es lo esencial»

«¿Y usted entonces con la señorita Swan?»

Regina la miró con mirada de sorpresa

«Yo…yo…»

«Nada de pánico, Regina, sé que es delicado y que no me incumbe, pero…que sepa que, si cuenta para algo, estoy muy feliz por usted, por usted y por Evelyn»

Regina entonces le aferró las manos

«Su opinión cuenta mucho. Y estoy feliz de que lo acepte» dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa «Y hablando de eso, Emma y su hijo pasarán la Navidad aquí. La libero de hacer la cena, yo misma me encargo»

«Pero sabe que puedo hacerlo»

«Lo sé, pero me gustaría que, por una vez, este año usted tenga verdaderas vacaciones de Navidad»

«Oh, Regina…»

«Se lo ruego. Ha hecho tanto por mí, por nosotras, estos últimos años. Sé cuánto he podido estar ausente, sé cuántas veces ha tomado mi lugar al lado de Evelyn, sus tareas, a veces su educación. Ha tenido con ella el papel de la abuela que muy pocas veces ha visto. Nunca me he tomado la molestia ni el tiempo para agradecérselo como es debido. Soy muy consciente de que mi trabajo me ha alejado de la familia y que las he dejado de lado a las dos, pero tiene que saber que nunca la he considerado como una simple empleada. Aunque estos últimos tiempos me ha costado mostrarlo, la considero mucho más que eso»

La anciana le sonrió calurosamente

«Si me atreviera la estrechaba entre mis brazos»

«Entonces, atrévase»

Tras decir eso, Regina abrió sus brazos y Granny no rechazó su abrazo

«¡Dios mío! Tengo la impresión de que fue ayer cuando la cogía en mis brazos para consolarla tras una terrible pesadilla»

Regina sonrió pegada a la mejilla de la anciana, recordando esos instantes de ternura entre ella y Granny cuando su madre se ausentaba tanto tiempo que Regina pensaba que su verdadera madre era Granny.

«Sí, me acuerdo»

«Estoy tan orgullosa de su éxito, de a donde ha llegado: una mujer respetada, hermosa e inteligente. Una madre. Oh, Regina, si supiera la emoción que sentí cuando supe que estaba embarazada»

«Y casi cometo los mismos errores de mi madre con respecto a la educación de mi hija»

«Pero, usted no es su madre, a Dios gracias. Es bien diferente»

«¿De verdad? Sin embargo, la pasión que he puesto en mi trabajo en detrimento de mi hija me dice que no estoy tan alejada del modelo que amargamente ella se enseñó»

«Pero, no es ella, porque usted hoy se ha dado cuenta, antes de que fuera demasiado tare, de lo que iba a perder»

«Oh, Granny…Se lo suplico, coja unos días de vacaciones. Se los merece, de verdad»

«Lo pensaré, Regina. Mientras, déjeme ayudarla a adelantar la cena de Navidad»

Regina aceptó con una sonrisa y las dos se metieron en la cocina buena parte de la mañana antes de que Evelyn volviera del exterior, cubierta de nieve, las mejillas sonrojadas.

«Cariño, te pedí quitar la nieve con la pala, no que te revolcaras en ella» dijo Regina arqueando una ceja

«Lo sé, ¡pero era tan divertido! Marco me ha ayudado a amontar mucha nieve a un lado para un inmenso muñeco de nieve que pretendo hacer mañana con Henry»

Regina entonces sonrío

«¿Has visto el estado de las carreteras? ¿Han sido liberadas?»

«Están en ello, sí. Esperemos que no vuelva a nevar esta noche, si no Emma y Henry no podrán venir en coche hasta aquí» dijo ella con tono desesperado.

«Todo irá bien. Conociendo a Emma, es poco probable que la nieve la frene…»

Evelyn sonrió

«Sí, eso seguro» Intercambió una sonrisa con su madre antes de marchar al salón «Oh, mamá, ¿has visto que tienes mensajes?»

«¿Hm?»

«En el contestador»

«Oh…No. La electricidad volvió por la noche, no presté atención»

Regina se dirigió al salón donde estaba su hija haciendo zapping entre las cadenas de TV. Regina canturreaba, feliz «Jingle Bells» antes de presionar el botón rojo del contestador.

Un bip se oyó, después algunos segundos de silencio antes de que una voz se escuchara, una voz que heló la sangre de Regina y captó la atención de Evelyn.

« _Buenos días, cariño. Soy tu madre…al menos si recuerdas que tienes una. Mañana tengo que viajar a Nueva York y pensaba que sería juicioso ir a ver a mi hija y a mi nieta por Navidad. Así que estaré en tu casa el 25 si te viene bien. Evidentemente, me hubiera gustado avisarte antes, pero ya conoces cómo de imprevisible es mi tiempo. Además, he intentado localizarte todo el día, y no lo he logrado»_

Evelyn se puso al lado de su madre y sus miradas inquietas se cruzaron. Y pensando que ya era suficiente, la voz de Cora se escuchó una última vez

 _«Oh, actualmente estoy en Europa, marcho a Londres y me traigo a tu hermana conmigo. También está contenta de volver a ver a su hermana y a su adorada sobrina. Cuando estemos en suelo americano, te aviso. Hasta pronto»_

Si Regina no hubiera tenido a mano una silla para sentarse, definitivamente se habría derrumbado en el suelo, apenas sostenida por la hija, también bajo la impresión.

«No puede ser verdad…» suspiró finalmente Evelyn tras unos segundos de silencio «La abuela y la tía Zelena…Las dos, aquí para Navidad…Hace una eternidad que no las vemos»

«Y es este el momento preciso que eligen para reaparecer…y encima las dos juntas. ¿Cómo haré…?»

«Mamá, ¿estás bien?»

«Yo…Imposible que mi madre descubra tan pronto la existencia de Emma»

Evelyn frunció el ceño

«¿Por qué?»

«¡Demasiado pronto! No llevamos juntas sino una semana…»

«¿Y? De todas maneras, tarde o temprano tendrías que hablarle, ¿no?»

«Por supuesto, pero…es demasiado pronto, yo…pensaba tener tiempo para consolidar mi relación con Emma. Ya sé qué dirá tu abuela cuando sepa lo mío con Emma: pensará que es un capricho, una aventura»

«Sea una semana o un año, eso no cambiará lo que tú piensas de Emma y de vuestra relación. La amas, y ella te ama. No hay nada más que añadir. Y meter meses en esta relación no cambiará nada si no es reforzar el amor que ya hay entre las dos»

Regina se quedó mirando a su hija y le acarició la mejilla

«¿Cuándo has crecido tanto?»

Evelyn sonrió

«No estarás sola, yo estaré aquí, y Emma y Henry también. Somos una familia y si aún no es así, queremos serlo. La abuela y tía Zelena solo son un paréntesis. Las vemos tan poco…Mientras que estamos abocadas a vivir con Emma y Henry por el resto de nuestras vidas…si todo va bien»

«Y yo que quería que estas Navidades fueran inolvidables…»

«Oh, lo serán, no lo dudes….de muchas maneras, lo serán» dijo Evelyn imaginándose ya la cena familiar entre Cora y Emma

«Tengo que avisar a Emma…»

«Sí, sería lo más prudente, en efecto. No estoy segura de que te perdone si la pones entre la espada y la pared el día en cuestión»

«Va a huir»

«Se quedará. ¿Dudas de ella?»

«En absoluto»

«Entonces, créeme cuando te digo que ella estará ahí, a tu lado para recibir a su suegra»

«Voy a llamarla, tengo que verla hoy»

«Mejor, quiero que estén aquí los dos. Y dile que coja una maleta. Con la nieve, sería preferible que duerman aquí hasta Navidad»

Regina miró a su hija con una sonrisa

«Menos mal que tú estás aquí»

«Siempre, mamá, siempre»

* * *

Cuando Emma recibió la llamada de Regina pidiéndole que, si era posible, fueran más pronto a su casa a causa de la nieve, ella saltó en el sitio. Precisamente acababa de coger sus días libres y cuando le dio la noticia a Henry, este entró en estado de éxtasis.

Después de unos veinte minutos, maletas en el maletero, cogieron camino, dirección la casa de las Mills para pasar al menos tres días, cosa que a Emma le encantaba tanto como la aterrorizaba. Regina sabía que ella no estaba preparada y ya no había ninguna ambigüedad entre ellas. Y sin embargo, en su interior, no se imaginaba pasar tres días en casa de Regina sin, al menos, pasar una noche con ella, aunque no fuera el objetivo buscado por la bella morena.

* * *

«¡Hey, hola!» dijo calurosamente Emma cuando la puerta de las Mills se abrió. Pero la bella rubia perdió su sonrisa cuando vio la expresión apagada y la sonrisa crispada de Regina «Oh, euh…¿todo bien?»

«Entren»

Los Swan entonces entraron y cuando depositó un discreto beso en la mejilla de la bella morena, sintió la tensión que emanaba de la mujer.

«Ven, Henry…» dijo Evelyn agarrando al joven por la mano para arrástralo arriba, dejando a Regina para que hablara con Emma

«¿Hay algún problema o me equivoco?»

«Ven a sentarte, por favor»

Emma frunció el ceño, pero siguió a Regina al salón donde se sentaron, una al lado de la otra, casi hombre con hombro.

«¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Emma…»

«Ok, ya está, he comprendido, déjalo…» la interrumpió Emma «Sabía que esto llegaría tarde o temprano…Somos muy diferentes, es normal»

«¡Emma!» exclamó Regina, lo que dejó parada a Emma «no tengo ninguna intención de romper contigo»

«¿Ah, no?» suspiró aliviada «Ouf, mejor…Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan tensa?»

«Espera, ¿de verdad crees que estamos destinadas a separarnos?»

«¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no»

«Es lo que acabas de decir: que sabías que éramos muy diferentes para estar juntas. ¿Es lo que de verdad crees?»

«No, en fin…Somos diferentes, eso es seguro. Pero no pienso que eso conlleve el fin de nuestra relación…Pero…¡Pero es que, mírate! ¡Si vieras la cara que tienes! ¡No es muy alentadora! ¡Tengo de qué preocuparme!»

Regina entonces suspiró, a medias divertida, a medias cansada

«Ya veo. Y…no tiene nada que ver con eso. Aunque…»

«¿Aunque qué?»

«No te he hablado mucho de mi familia…»

«Por lo que sé tu padre está muerto, tu madre viaja por los cuatro puntos cardinales de la tierra como embajadora de nuestro bello país, y tienes una hermana, dos años mayor, que lleva una firma de moda en Inglaterra. ¿Correcto?»

«Exacto»

«Y también sé que se ven poco, casi nada»

«Sí, eso…Me gustaría que eso fuera verdad ahora»

«¿Huh?»

«Mi…Mi madre llamó ayer. Pero con el corte de luz non he visto el mensaje hasta hoy»

«¿Y qué decía?»

«Que viene»

«¿En serio? ¿Aquí?»

«Para el día de Navidad. Y…no viene sola, viene acompañada de mi hermana»

«Vaya…»

«¡Cómo te lo diría!»

«¿Es tanto lío como parece?»

«Mucho más…»

«Pero es tu familia, deberías estar contenta de verlas, ¿no?»

«Cierto…»

«¿No es así?»

«Hubiera preferido verlas en otras circunstancias»

«¿Qué mejor circunstancia que Navidad? ¡Es una fiesta para estar en familia!»

«…»

«A menos que no sea la Navidad el problema…sino yo…»

Regina se quedó mirándola y sintió un puñetazo en su corazón cuando vio el rostro cambiar a una mueca enfurruñada y culpable. Se acercó a ella y posó sus manos en las de ella

«¡Nunca, me escuchas, nunca serás un problema!»

«Entonces, ¿qué es?»

«Solo que…mi madre…ni se imaginará por lo más remoto que…»

«¿Que su hija es lesbiana?»

La palabra impactó tanto en Regina que abrió los ojos como platos

«Lesbiana…» murmuró como si acabara de darse cuenta de ese hecho

«¿Cómo quieres llamarlo si no es así? Ok, tienes un pasado y una historia hetero, así como yo, pero…Estás enamorada de una mujer, besas a una mujer y, no me digas lo contario, te gustaría acostarte conmigo…Por lo menos eres bisexual» dijo divertida Emma, pero que rápidamente volvió a una expresión más seria cuando vio el rostro estoico de Regina «Siento que te estoy perdiendo, ¿no?»

«Yo…Ni siquiera sé lo que mi madre pensará de esto. Nunca hemos tenido ese tipo de conversación…no sé cómo será su reacción: si podrá planteárselo o si se pondrá radicalmente en contra…¿acaso renegará de mí?»

«¿Renegar? ¿Cómo la nobleza? Lo peor es que te desherede, ¿y? Tu revista funciona muy bien para no necesitar su apoyo financiero»

«Lo sé, pero…»

«Pero, miren eso, la gran Regina Mills, mujer de negocios impecable y jefa implacable, madre severa…La gran Regina Mills tiene miedo de la reacción de su mamá cuando se enteré de que sale con una mujer…que, además, también ella tiene un hijo»

Regina la fusiló con una mirada que no tenía necesidad de ir acompañada de palabras para definir todo lo que pensaba de Emma y de su reflexión en ese momento preciso. Y Emma se dio cuenta: carraspeó antes de mirar hacia otro lado

«Oh, si no…queda la solución de no decirle nada»

«¿Cómo?»

«Bah, me has dicho que se ven pocas veces…Si le mientes, si le dices que no estamos juntas…»

«¿Y cómo explicó tu presencia en Navidad?»

«Bueno, soy una amiga que tiene un problema con las tuberías en su casa y que alojas caritativamente por Navidad, pues su hijo va a la misma escuela que tu hija. O…»

«¿O?»

«Henry y yo nos vamos, y volvemos el día de fin de año»

Regina entonces se tensó, soltando las manos de Emma

«¡Ni hablar!»

«Eso solucionaría el problema y solo serían unos días»

«¡No!»

«Pero, Regina…»

«No te voy a esconder ni a mentir sobre quién eres»

«Entonces, ¿qué solución? Si no quieres que me esconda, si no quieres que mienta, si no quieres decir la verdad a tu madre…¿qué esperas de mí, Regina? Dime, y haré lo que haga falta…no tengo intención de perderte por esto, venimos de muy lejos las dos, pero no puedo luchar a tu lado si no sé lo que quieres, lo que esperas de mí. Si me quieres a tu lado también, si no quieres que esconda quién soy…¿cómo hacemos? ¡Dime!»

Regina hundió su mirada en la mirad esmeralda de Emma, después acarició dulcemente su rostro, deslizando sus dedos por los largos cabellos rubios

«Te quiero a ti» Emma le sonrió, con esa sonrisa de la que Regina ya no podía prescindir «Te quiero a ti, y a Henry. Los quiero en mi vida, en la de Evelyn. Te quiero en esa casa, te quiero para todas las Navidades, los cumpleaños…»

«Regina…»

«No, déjame acabar. Es verdad, yo di el primer paso, me enamoré de ti antes de que tú misma te dieras cuenta…Y también es verdad que todo lo que concierne a mi familia, es decir, a mi madre y a mi hermana, es un tema sensible. Y es verdad que yo no me había planteado por un segundo que pudieras conocer a mi madre tan pronto en nuestra relación. Porque quería profundamente mostrarle que lo nuestro era algo serio, pero solo con una semana de relación, ella se reirá en mi cara alegando que es muy pronto para tomarlo en serio»

«Pero, poco importa los días o las semanas que llevemos…Si tú y yo creemos en ella lo suficiente para mostrarle que no es un capricho. No lo es para mí, ¿y para ti?»

«Evidentemente que no»

«¡Entonces, arreglado! No tenemos nada que probarle mientras nosotras sepamos lo que vale nuestra relación. Si la familia que tiene no le conviene, entonces nosotras formaremos la nuestra: ¡Henry, Evelyn, tú y yo!»

Regina se alegró ante la impetuosidad de la joven, impetuosidad contagiosa, con esa chispa de coraje y de tenacidad que le faltaba a ella para enfrentarse a su madre dentro de dos días. Sí, sola, no hubiera podido. Le daba gracias a Dios por tener a Emma a su lado.

«Tienes razón»

«¡Ah, lo ves! ¡Soy totalmente inmadura, pero parece que no tanto!» rio Emma

Como toda respuesta, Regina se acercó y la besó tiernamente, con esa clase de beso que no buscaba la lascivia. Un casto y dulce beso sobre los tiernos labios de Emma. Cuando se apartó, pegó su frente a la de ella

«¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?»

«Con eso cuento» dijo divertida Emma «Supongo que Evelyn se marchó a explicarle la situación a Henry»

«Supongo que sí»

«Entonces, ¿cómo procedemos?»

«Los he colocado en dos habitaciones de invitados»

«¿No compartiré tu habitación?» dijo pícaramente Emma

«¿Creía que querías ir lentamente?» dijo asombrada Regina

«Bueno, eso no impide que quizás podríamos…»

«Oh, Emma, me conoces mal para pensar que me quedaré impasible si duermes a mi lado…»

Emma, de repente, se puso roja, imaginando un mayor acercamiento entre ellas. Besarse, abrazarse, acariciarse, sí, pero dormir en la misma cama, era otra cosa

«Ya…»

«No hablemos más de eso. ¡Hablemos de la Navidad!»

«¡Eso me interesa!»

«La cena»

«Oh, ya sabes…Henry y yo hacemos cosas bastante…en fin no…como ustedes»

Con la mirada en el vacío, Regina parecía estar pensando

«Bien, dividamos las cosas: yo hago el plato principal y haremos vuestro postre»

«¿Tú…quieres de verdad comer malvaviscos calentados al fuego de la chimenea y fondue de chocolate?»

Regina esbozó una ligera sonrisa

«Si hay fruta con la fondue…» confirmó, divertida, Regina

Emma se acercó hasta pegarse a Regina. La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en los labios, después en la mejilla, después dispersó los besos por su cuello donde se dejó embriagar por el perfume afrutado de la bella morena quien dejó escapar un suspiró al sentir la nariz de Emma rozar su cuello. Por reflejo, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para darle un mayor acceso. En esos momentos, Regina habría dado cualquier cosa para que el tiempo se detuviese, para encontrarse solas en una burbuja, aisladas de todo y de todos. Sintió un escalofrío cuando notó la lengua curiosa de su amante dibujar pequeños círculos sobre su piel.

Agarró a Emma por los hombros y dulcemente la hizo retroceder, a su pesar

«¿Regina?»

«Juegas con fuego, Emma…Y no quiero en absoluto que te quemes»

«Lo siento…Soy muy táctil»

«Lo que no me va a facilitar la tarea, ¿sabes?»

«Lo sé, perdón»

«Bésame otra vez así y ya no responderé de nada»

Emma sonrió y golpeó la nariz de Regina con su índice

«Bien, ya que es así, voy a instalarme en mi futura habitación»

«Te guio»

Emma cogió su bolsa, así como la de su hijo y siguió a Regina a la planta de arriba donde le enseñó la habitación que iba a ocupar su hijo durante su corta estancia. Una habitación bastante espaciosa que iría perfectamente bien a su hijo, ya que las paredes estaban cubiertas por una enorme biblioteca con un centenar de libros.

«En tiempo normal es la biblioteca. Pero el sofá es convertible. Espero que sea suficiente»

«¡Bromeas! ¡Va a estar como un pachá aquí!»

«Te enseño la tuya»

«Con gusto»

Pero a medida que Regina recorría el pasillo, Emma perdía su sonrisa y su entusiasmo

«Euh…¿no tenías una más lejos?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Sé que la tuya está en el extremo del pasillo. Y que la mía al otro extremo…¿De verdad piensas que no podrás contenerte?»

«No es eso. Solo tengo dos habitaciones de invitados viables. Hay que elegir»

«¿Por qué viables?»

«Porque hay otras dos en la segunda planta, pero se utilizan más bien como trateros»

«¿Qué hay en esa segunda planta?»

«El pasado» respondió Regina cuyos ojos se tiñeron con un velo de tristeza

«¿El pasado?»

«En su mayoría, son las cosas de mi ex marido»

«¿Por qué las guardas?»

«Cuando se marchó, se llevó poco con él, dejando la mayoría de los muebles que había comprado al comienzo de nuestro matrimonio. Ropas, objetos de todo tipo…Yo estaba tan devastada que no tuve ánimos para desprenderme de todo. Así que lo arrinconé en la segunda planta. Planta a la que nunca vamos. Tenemos suficiente con las habitaciones de aquí, las dos cuartos de baño. Y abajo, con los dos salones, una cocina y el comedor.

«Dicho así, seguro…¿Y esa planta está clausurada?»

«Es de libre acceso, sé que cuando era más pequeña, a Evelyn le gustaba esconderse ahí»

«¿Y ahora?»

«Solo es un trastero»

«¿Evelyn no echa de menos a su padre?»

«No lo creo. Si es así, lo esconde bien y nunca me lo ha dicho»

«¿Nunca hablan de ello?»

«Muy poco. A decir verdad, de un tiempo a esta parte, las únicas conversaciones serías que hemos tenido mi hija y yo han tenido que ver contigo y con Henry» dijo divertida Regina

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí. Eres el tema de conversación favorita de la familia Mills. Y créeme, lo serás más cuando mi madre y mi hermana estén aquí»

«Bueno…No hay mal que por bien no venga»

«¿Cómo?»

«Te amo, lo sabes. Pero de verdad me gustaría saber algo más de ti, de tu familia. Y qué mejor que hablar con las principales interesadas»

«No estoy segura de que las versiones que obtengas sean muy objetivas»

«Eso lo juzgaré por mí misma. Pero no pienses que no tengo recursos. No me dejará amedrantar. No estoy indefensa»

«No conoces a mi madre. Yo misma no sé si la conozco perfectamente, y sin embargo, puedo describirte la reacción que tendrá cuando sepa quién eres»

«¿Es homófoba?»

«Digamos que cree que en la familia tradicional. Cuando le dije que me divorciaba de Daniel, aunque ella no lo apreciaba de verdad, la idea del divorcio la asqueaba»

«¿Cómo era tu padre?»

Emma se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de su compañera.

«Era bueno. Era amable y noble. No en el sentido financiero, sino en el sentido generoso del término. Cuando era pequeña, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo enseñándome muchas cosas. A parte de los viajes que debíamos hacer por el trabajo de mi madre, mi padre nunca supo mantener un trabajo por mucho tiempo. Hombre de casa, se ocupó, en gran medida, de mi educación»

«¿Cuándo murió?»

«Durante mi primer año de universidad. Ataque al corazón»

«Tuvo que ser duro para ti»

«Lo pasé muy mal. Pero poco después conocí a Daniel que ayudó, me apoyó»

Emma le sonrió y le recolocó un mechón tras la oreja

«Tenías que ser muy bonita en plan niña intelectual» Regina no respondió y se conformó con ir a abrir las persianas de la habitación, la vista daba a un jardín completamente nevado «Un jardín como este merece una batalla de bolas de nieve, ¿no?» se entusiasmó Emma

«Creo que Evelyn tiene otros proyectos para ustedes»

«¿Ah?»

«Están bastante callados, ¿no?»

«Están en calma, es todo» Las dos mujeres entonces se quedaron mirándose «Hey, di…¿Piensas que…crees que Evelyn y Henry se gustan? Quiero decir…Si nosotras estamos juntas, ¿se les permitirá quererse?»

«¿Qué dices? ¡Son amigos!» se enervó Regina

«Hey, calma…Solo pensaba que…hay química entre ellos, es todo»

Regina salió, entonces, de la habitación chocando con Emma antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación de la pequeña, seguida de cerca por Emma, y abrir sin cuidado la puerta. Evelyn, sentada en su cama, y Henry sentado en el escritorio, se sobresaltaron y miraron, incrédulos, a la mujer. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación, sonrió, incómoda.

«¿Algún problema, mamá?»

«Yo…Nosotras…¿qué hacen?»

Evelyn levantó su libro de matemáticas

«Nuestros deberes. Henry me ayuda, me cuestan las ecuaciones»

«Sí, un intercambio, ella me ayuda con el francés» respondió Henry, todo sonriente

«Hemos pensado que los haríamos juntos y antes de Navidad para después estar libres»

«Oh…Muy…Muy bien»

«¿Algo no va bien?»

Regina escuchó las risitas de Emma tras ella, después suspiró

«No, en absoluto. Yo…voy a preparar la comida»

«De acuerdo» dijeron los dos a la vez

Cuando Regina cerró la puerta, fusiló con la mirada a una Emma que estaba riendo. Le dio un golpe con el puño en el hombro antes de bajar en silencio, seguida de lejos por Emma.

«Oh, venga, ¿fue divertido, no? Y además, confiesa: al principio de toda esta historia, ¿no pensabas que a tu hija le gustaba mi hijo? Porque yo estaba segura de que él estaba loco por ella»

«¡En absoluto! Solo tiene 13 años»

«¿Y? A los 13 años, yo…»

«¡Stop!» la cortó Regina levantando la mano delante de ella «Ni hablar de que tengas esas influencia en mi hija»

«¿Qué influencia?»

«Oh, por favor, me has hecho comprender que no fuiste la más sagaz en tu infancia. Te quedaste embarazada a los 17 años» al ver el rostro de Emma descomponerse, Regina se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se llevó una mano a su pecho y la otra a su boca «Emma, perdón, no es lo que quise decir»

Emma bajó la mirada y dibujó círculos imaginarios sobre la encimera de la cocina

«Sí, es perfectamente lo que querías decir»

«Emma…»

«Y tienes razón» Regina se acercó suavemente, pero Emma dio un paso atrás «Hice muchas cosas siendo una niña, muchas más en la adolescencia: fuga, robo, estafas de todo tipo…Conocí a malas personas y mis padres no estaban preparados. Para ellos, Storybrooke, en Maine, era un remanso de paz donde se estaba al abrigo de la corrupción y del mal. Pero se equivocaban, y antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa, ya me habían perdido»

«Emma…»

«Hice tonterías, cosas horribles para una adolescente de 16 años, traté a mis padres como a la mierda, me marché de mi casa pensando que estaría mejor fuera de allí, con mis sueños de niña idiota…Pero como en casa no se está en ningún lado. Lo aprendí a golpes, pero ya era demasiado tarde»

«…»

«No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, de lo que dije y de la gente que conocí en mi camino que me hizo alejarme aún más de mi casa diciéndome que era lo mejor para mí. ¿Y el resultado? Me quedé embarazada y todas esas personas a las que creía amigos se marcharon con mi compañero, que de forma muy caballeresca, me dejó preñada. Me encontré completamente sola, perdida, y deprimida. ¿Sabes? Durante un momento pensé en acabar con mi vida…»

Regina la miró con los ojos como platos

«¿Es eso verdad?»

«Me decía que lo había echado todo a perder: mi vida, mis amores e incluso mi familia. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás: demasiadas cosas habían sido dichas y hechas y pensaba que era irreversible. Así que creía que estaba sola…y esa vida dentro de mí que no deseaba, que no esperaba…Quería acabar con todo. Así que…pensé que si me iba con esa cosa en mí, nadie me echaría de menos, que nadie me esperaría ya…Quería desaparecer»

«Pero estás aquí»

«Porque…yo…¿sabes? No creo en Dios y en todas esas cosas…Pero, cuando estaba al borde del abismo, preguntándome si moriría por la caída o por el agua fría…vi…vi un barco. No estaba lejos de la orilla y…se llamaba Queen Mary Margaret» Y ante la mirada dubitativa de Regina, Emma completó «Mi madre se llama Mary Margaret»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Entonces, reculé…Y me dije que…quizás…quizás mis padres…y además si al final no era así, siempre tenía la posibilidad de saltar más tarde. Así que…volví a casa…y al final, me acogieron con los brazos abiertos» ella hizo un gesto de sonrisa, divertida «Siempre creí que me habían olvidado, renegado de mí…y al final, fue acogida como el Mesías. Después les dije que estaba embarazada…y me ayudaron»

«Como se supone que los padres deben ayudar y apoyar a sus hijos»

«Lo comprendí más tarde. Estuvieron ahí para mí a lo largo de mi embarazo. Y cambié…a medida que veía mi vientre redondearse, tomaba consciencia de que una vida estaba en mi interior y que dependía de mí, de mis elecciones futuras. Maduré, cambié…Y di a luz con un terror sin nombre apoderándose de mí, dudando de mi capacidad para mantenerme firme para esa pequeña vida que no había pedido tener una madre fracasada como yo»

«Tú no eres una fracasada»

«Es lo que pensaba en la época. Después, mis padres me mostraron que entre todos lo podíamos lograr, si nos concedíamos los medios. Así que, apoyada por mis padres, críe a Henry. Pero quería redimirme de mis errores pasados: entonces mi madre se encargó de la educación de Henry mientras que mi padre y yo comenzamos mi formación en la oficina del sheriff»

«Emma…Lo siento, yo…me he equivocado: tienes más mérito que cualquier otra persona»

«No busco ni la compasión ni las felicitaciones…Cometí errores que asumo y sé que Henry nunca hubiera existido sin todo eso. Así que, si el precio a pagar era hacer todo lo que hice…No lo lamento. Sé que podría haberlo hecho algo mejor con mi vida, pero…»

Regina la interrumpió agarrándola por la cintura y pegando sus labios a los de ella. Tras algunos segundos, Regina retrocedió

«Perdóname, Emma. No debí haberte juzgado…»

Emma entonces suspiró, después acarició la mejilla de Regina

«Creo que aún tenemos que trabajar en ello. Tenemos que aprender un poco más la una de la otra antes de pasar a la próxima etapa»

«Sí»

«Esta noche me gustaría que me hablases de Regina Mills, ¿ok?»

«Prometido»

«Mientras…Si hablamos del papeo…»

«Comida» rectificó Regina

«Perdón: comida. ¿Qué comemos este mediodía? Y….hay que pensar también que le vamos a servir a tu madre y hermana»

«¡Dios mío! Tengo que ir a hacer la compra»

«¿Quieres ayuda?»

«No, Granny va a acompañarme, me asistirá en los fogones»

«¿Y yo qué hago mientras?»

«Te lo he dicho: Evelyn ha previsto algo para ustedes» dijo ella besando la punta de la nariz de la bella rubia

Sí, ese fin de año reservaba su lote de sorpresas, y los Swan Mills no tenían ni idea de la amplitud que eso alcanzaría.

* * *

 **42 páginas en Word. ¡Wow! No se quejen. Pues se ha descubierto la sorpresa, Doña Cora se avecina. Jajajaajajaj**


	16. Navidad

**Navidad**

En cuanto Regina se ausentó con Granny, los niños salieron disparados de la habitación, vestidos para afrontar el frío de fuera

«Nieeeeeeveeeeeeee» gritaron bajando disparados por las escaleras.

«Hey, pequeños monstruos, ¿a dónde corren de esa manera?»

«¡Bueno, fuera!» dijo Henry «¿Vienes?»

«Oh, no lo sé…»

«No tienes otra cosa que hacer, de todas maneas» concluyó Evelyn

Emma dejó vagar su mirada por el salón y constató que, efectivamente, sin Regina por los alrededores, no tenía nada que hacer.

«Ok» terminó por soltar, para gran alegría de los niños

Se vistió entonces en consecuencia con gorro, bufanda y grueso abrigo, después siguió a Evelyn y Henry hasta la parte de atrás donde una inmensa montaña de nieve estaba amontonada.

«¡Wow!»

«Hemos apartado la nieve de delante de casa y le pedí a Marco que la pusiera a un lado para que pudiéramos hacer el muñeco de nieve más grande de Nueva York»

«¡Es una super idea! ¡Hey, Henry, vamos a entrar en el libro de los Records Guiness!» dijo divertida Emma

Y bajo los gritos, las risas y la nieve, Emma y los niños se divirtieron buena parte de la sobremesa.

* * *

«Entonces…¿cómo se siente?» dijo Granny en mirad del pasillo de las verduras

«Estoy bien»

«Sospecho que no está tranquila ante la llegada inoportuna de su madre»

Regina cogió algunas patatas antes de dejar su mirada perderse en el vacío

«Es verdad que me imaginaba la Navidad más…en fin…menos…»

«Ya veo» dijo divertida Granny «Pero no tema, Emma se las apañará perfectamente, tengo fe»

«Me gustaría estar tan segura como usted. No es que dude de Emma, al contrario, pero…mi madre tiene el don de arruinar todo lo que toca. No deseo que toque a Emma. No deseo que cuestione mi pareja solo porque no le guste. Ella ya lo hizo con Daniel y eso no ayudó a solucionar la situación entre él y yo, situación que ya era bastante tensa»

«Emma es mucho más fuerte»

«Lo sé. Ella…ha vivido cosas que yo ni podría imaginar. Es mucho más fuerte que yo en ciertas cosas, a pesar de su apariencia inmadura y jovial, siento que hay algo mucho más profundo, más negro»

«Creo que la confrontación con su madre se avecina interesante»

«Eso me temo»

«Confíe en Emma»

«Confío en ella completamente. Es de mi madre y de mi hermana de quienes dudo. Por Dios, ¿por qué tenían que elegir precisamente esta Navidad para dejarse caer?»

«Dicho así, será una pequeña prueba para su relación»

«Podría haber pasado perfectamente…» Regina hizo una mueca mientras elegía los productos «Yo deseaba avanzar con Emma con serenidad, creo que nuestros planes se han tambaleado un poco…»

«Lo lograrán»

Regina entonces le sonrió

«¿Qué piensa de ella?»

«¿De Emma? La encuentro…perfecta»

«¿Perfecta?»

«Perfecta para usted» Regina sonrió «Se complementan de maravilla y cada una aporta a la otra lo que falta. Sí, creo que se han encontrado. Y, algo que no hay que olvidar, tiene un hijo adorable que se lleva de maravilla con Evelyn»

«Mi madre no verá todo eso, no es tan comprensiva»

«Regina, sé que es fácil hablar…pero debería dejar de lado su llegada. Aproveche su tiempo, su Navidad en compañía de los Swan. Piensa tanto en la llegada de su madre que está dejando pasar las fiestas de Navidad, cuando debería ser un momento de alegría familiar»

«Lo sé, pero…no puedo evitarlo»

«Su estrés es contagioso, serénese, si no, va a arruinar su primera Navidad con ella»

Regina sonrió ampliamente y se giró hacia la vieja mujer

«Si usted no estuviera aquí, no sé lo que haría»

«Haría lo mismo…pero pensándolo más tiempo» Las dos estallaron en risas antes de acabar las compras en un buen ambiente.

* * *

Cuando Regina y Granny volvieron a casa, se sorprendieron ante el silencio que reinaba en la casa

«¡Hemos vuelto! ¿Emma? ¿Evelyn?» Pero ninguna respuesta

«Voy a colocar la compra» dijo Granny cogiendo las bolsas de las manos de Regina

Esta última subió a la planta alta y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija para no encontrar sino una habitación ordenada, pero vacía. Frunció el ceño antes de escuchar, como ruido de fondo, risas que parecían venir del exterior. Se acercó entonces a la ventana que daba al jardín y fue sorprendida agradablemente al ver que Emma, Henry y Evelyn se habían puesto manos a la obra en la confección de un inmenso muñeco de nieve. Entonces sonrió: por un lado, quería ir con ellos, y por otro, no podía dejar de admirarlos, a los tres, interactuando como una verdadera familia. Sus ojos se posaron, primero, en Henry, que parecía buscar ramas bastante pesadas para que pudieran ir con el inmenso busto del muñeco, después en Evelyn que consolidaba la base y finalmente en Emma que daba sus órdenes amablemente, mientras reía, cubierta de nieve como si hubiera dado vueltas por el suelo.

Regina vacilaba entre querer formar parte de ese cuadro y seguir admirándolo. Si le hubieran dicho, hacía un mes, que se enamoraría de una mujer, que además era una mujer tan diferente a ella, nunca lo habría creído. Y sin embargo, ahora, difícilmente se imaginaba su vida sin ella.

A continuación suspiró, y bajó para unirse a ellos en el jardín.

«¡Hey, Regina!» lanzó Emma antes de que esta última se llevase una bola de nieve en plena cara, haciendo sobresaltarse a Regina

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma! ¿Estás bien?»

Como toda respuesta, la bella rubia apartó la nieve de su mejilla y se echó a reír y lanzar bolas hacia sus dos atacantes, escondidos tras el muñeco de nieve.

«¡Pequeños monstruos, les atraparé!»

«¡3 a 2 para nosotros!»

«¡No es justo! ¡Ustedes son dos, yo estoy sola!»

«Pero, ¡somos más pequeños!»

«¡Regina, ayúdame!» suplicó Emma que corrió a esconderse tras ella

«¿Qu…qué? Pero, no. ¡Hace frío, estás empapada, vas a enfermar y los niños también!»

«¡Oh, por favor, suéltate un poco!» dijo escondiendo tras ella

«¡No soy rígida!»

«Un poco» Regina reviró los ojos, antes de sentir a Emma pegarse a ella, posando sus manos en sus caderas y acercando sus labios a su oreja «Señorita Mills, ¿acaso se ha sentido ofendida?»

Regina sintió un escalofrío, y cerró brevemente los ojos

«Emma…» la bella rubia sonrió, pero se vio al descubierto porque Regina se agachó para evitar un misil nevado que aterrizó en plena cara de Emma. Los niños se quedaron quietos antes de estallar en carajadas y gritar un glorioso

«¡4 para nosotros!»

Cuando Regina se enderezó y se giró hacia Emma, no pudo contener una risa cristalina que resonó en el oído de Emma como dulce música. Entonces la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a ella

«¡Me dejaría lanzar una tonelada de nieve en la cara si es para escucharte reír de esa manera!»

Regina perdió su sonrisa, pero la besó furtivamente en los labios

«¿Chocolate caliente?»

«No quieres quedarte, ¿estás segura? Estoy a punto de que me den una paliza»

«Estoy segura» Después se dio la vuelta « Chicos, ¿chocolate caliente?»

«¡Yeah!»

Se giró hacia Emma

«Ven, entremos, voy a calentarte» Emma arqueó una ceja, divertida «Sí, en fin, me has comprendido»

«Efectivamente» rio la bella rubia

* * *

Granny obligó a Regina a quedarse junto a Emma y los niños mientras ella se metía en los fogones. Y cuando la anciana de cabellos grisáceos llegó al salón donde Emma y los niños se calentaban cargando una bandeja surtida con chocolates calientes y dulces de todo tipo, fue acogida como una heroína.

«¡Granny, la conozco poco, pero ya la quiero!» dijo Emma saboreando un trozo de tarta

«Pero eso es recíproco, querida» dijo Granny guiñándole un ojo

Regina, entonces, entró en la estancia trayendo algunas mantas. Los niños cogieron una cada uno, y se sentaron delante de la chimenea, con sus tazas de chocolate en las manos. Cuando Granny dejó la sala, Emma y Regina se sentaron en el sofá, comiéndose con la mirada a su respectiva descendencia. Regina abrigó a Emma tiernamente con la manta antes de que la bella rubia levantara su brazo para que Regina se deslizara bajo él, y se encogiera también bajo el cobertor.

«¡Qué bien estoy…!» suspiró satisfecha Emma

«¡Yo también!» respondió suavemente Regina

«Entonces, esto es ser feliz…»

Regina frunció el ceño, pero no respondió: ¿qué tipo de vida podría haber tenido Emma para decir eso? ¿Qué mujer no había sido feliz aunque fuera una vez en su vida? El nacimiento de su hijo fue una época de estrés, y su educación fue un combate todos los días. Seguro que no había podido descansar a menudo para contemplar su obra, sobre todo con su hijo.

Se incorporó y la besó en la mejilla

«Sí, es esto»

«Dime que todo va a ir bien…»

«Todo va a ir bien» la tranquilizó Regina. Y ella lo pensaba, de verdad. Pensó en las palabras de Granny: debía pasar unas buenas fiestas de Navidad porque era la primera Navidad desde hacía mucho tiempo que no la pasaría sola con su hija. Sí, sentía que ese año sería diferente, y por muchas razones. Tenía miedo, sí, pero sabía que Emma estaba a su lado, ella podría vencer a su madre.

Se acurrucó un poco más en los brazos de Emma, que estrechó sobre ella el abrazo, envolviéndola en la manta. Posó una de sus manos en el vientre de Emma y sintió su dulce respiración, serena, apacible. Cerró los ojos algunos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos al escuchar a los niños reír haciendo un concurso de muecas.

«¿Un malvavisco?» propuso Emma

«No, gracias»

«No eres muy golosa, eh…»

«Sí, pero…» golpeó el vientre de Emma «Me gustaría que esto, se quede plano y firme»

«No te preocupes, tengo un bien metabolismo…Solo que durante el invierno echo de menos el deporte»

«Vamos a remediar eso» murmuró Regina hundiendo su nariz bajo la manta, escondiendo sus sonrojadas mejillas. Emma le sonrió antes de deslizar su índice bajo el mentón de la bella morena para que alzara la cabeza

«Hey…Soy tuya, lo sabes. Prometido, pronto no podrás abstenerte de este dulce»

Regina desorbitó los ojos ante la expresión relajada y lánguida de Emma: ¿cómo quería ella que se contuviera?

* * *

La víspera de Navidad siempre era una coreografía impecable en casa de las Mills. Granny se metía en los fogones desde primeras horas del día, Evelyn ultimaba las últimas decoraciones mientras Regina, normalmente, trabaja hasta tarde, solo llegando a casa para la cena.

Pero ese año, todo era diferente: Granny estaba en los fogones, pero acompañada de Regina que se había tomado vacaciones hasta principio de año. Evelyn seguía encargándose de los últimos adornos, pero esta vez ayudada por Henry.

Y Emma estaba fuera con Marco, barriendo la nieve que había vuelto a caer durante la noche.

«Hey, ¿te quedan bolas rojas?» preguntó Henry subido a unas escalerillas

«Toma»

«¿Crees que tendremos suficientes para acabar el salón?»

«De sobra»

Evelyn sacó una larga guirnalda verde botella con la que acabó enredándose antes de Henry acudiera en su ayuda

«¿Te las estás arreglando, eh? ¿Necesitas ayuda?»

«¿Esperas que me ahogue con esto o quieres que te suplique para que me ayudes?»

«No has dicho la palabra mágica…»

«¡Idiota!»

«Ah no, no es esa»

«¡HENRY!»

«Ok, ok…Cálmate. No me veo grabando en tu lápida «Muerta ahogada por una guirnalda de Navidad» Aunque sería original»

«¡Cierra el pico ya!» gruñó ella desenredándose

«¡Lenguaje, señorita Mills!» los niños se sobresaltaron al ver a Regina, con una bandeja en la mano, aparecer en el salón. Dejó la bandeja guarnecida con galletas en forma de pequeños muñecos de nieve sobre la mesita antes de girarse hacia su hija «No te sabía tan vulgar» la sermoneó la joven

«Perdón mamá»

«Es mi culpa, Regina, lo siento»

«Vigila tu lenguaje también. Solo me faltaría que mi madre lo escuchara»

Henry frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, se dirigió hacia la bandeja

«¿Galletas de jengibre?»

«Es la tradición» respondió Evelyn

«Nosotros comemos malvaviscos»

«También los comeremos, Henry» prometió Regina posando una afectuosa mano sobre su hombro «Han decorado muy bien el salón, está muy bonito»

«Nos queda la gran barandilla con esta gran guirnalda»

«Sean prudentes. Vuelvo a la cocina»

Evelyn cogió la guirnalda y, seguida de Henry, se dirigieron a las escaleras que daban a la primera planta. Después, Evelyn sacó una caja de zapatos roja.

«¿Qué es?»

Sin responder, ella la abrió y sacó un gran calcetín que parecía bastante viejo y que tenía bordado en letras doradas «Evelyn», después, vio que dentro de la caja también había un segundo calcetín con «Regina» bordado.

«Son bonitos»

«Sí…» ella los cogió y los colgó en el borde de la chimenea

Henry echó un vistazo a la caja y vio que quedaba uno, sospechó que podría pertenecer al padre de Evelyn. Cerró con cuidado la caja entonces y se concentró en todos los adornos finalmente colocados.

Cuando Emma entró, cubierta de nieve, Regina se precipitó a la entrada obligándola a quitarse las botas llenas de lodo y la ropa empapada.

«Tenemos un aseo aquí abajo, cámbiate ahí»

«Ok gracias…Oh…¿cuál es el plan?»

«Comemos en 30 minutos, la cena de esta noche está preparada, los adornos, puestos…Solo queda disfrutar»

«¡Eso me gusta!»

«Venga, espabila, te llevo la ropa»

Emma se quitó el calzado, y se dirigió después al pequeño aseo donde solo había un lavabo y una pequeña cabina de ducha. Se desvistió y pronto Regina tocó a la puerta

«¿Emma? Tus ropas» La bella rubia abrió la puerta y agarró el brazo de Regina para arrastrarla hacia dentro «Pero, ¿qué…?»

De repente, los labios de la bella rubia se pegaron con furor a los suyos, impidiéndole hablar. Ella la pegó a la puerta, acorralando su cuerpo entre la madera y su propio cuerpo. Por reflejo, Regina se agarró a las caderas de Emma antes de bajar subrepticiamente sus manos para apretar firmemente las redondeadas nalgas, apenas cubiertas por las braguitas de licra.

Un ligero gemido de ambas partes y de repente Regina la empujó dulcemente

«¿Qué te ha dado?» suspiró ella «No que es no me guste, pero…para alguien a quien le gustaría esperar y tomarse las cosas despacio, te encuentro más bien atrevida»

Emma le sonrió

«Tenía ganas» dijo ella pícaramente

«¿Ah, sí?»

«Sí. Con los niños por los alrededores, nos portamos con discreción, así que…podemos disfrutar un poco, ¿no?»

«Juegas con fuego, ya te lo he dicho» la sermoneó Regina, que sentía cómo su resistencia desfallecía desde el momento en que las manos de Emma estaban sobre su cuerpo. Respetaba la elección de Emma de esperar, pero le era difícil mantener su promesa cuando la bella rubia era así de lanzada.

«Pensaba que te gustaría»

«Oh, me gusta, mucho más de lo que crees, y ese es el problema»

«Señorita Mills, ¿acaso no tiene autocontrol para resistirse a una mujer?»

Regina le dirigió una mirada que desestabilizó a Emma durante unos segundos, antes de agarrarla por la nuca y atraerla hacia su cuerpo para un beso también muy ardiente

«No deberías haberte…» dijo entre beso y beso «…desvestido…» murmuró deslizando sus manos por las redondas nalgas de Emma «…de esta manera…» acabó por espirar mientras que hundió sus labios en el cuello de la bella rubia, lamiendo sexualmente el nacimiento de su cuello

«Regina…» suspiró Emma, totalmente a merced de la ardiente morena

Regina la cogió y le dio vuelta a la situación al pegarla contra la puerta. Ella lo sabía, Emma quería esperar, tampoco ella estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, ni de la manera de proceder cuando se trataba de dos mujeres. Podría ser torpe, incapaz de satisfacerla y sin embargo, en ese momento preciso, lo único que deseaba escuchar eran los gemidos de placer de Emma.

Descendió sus labios por su cuello hasta el punto de pulsación, Emma inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para ofrecerle un más fácil acceso.

«Emma…» murmuró ella contra su piel «Por favor…» dijo mientras sus manos se volvían más curiosas «Pídeme…» sus dedos se deslizaron subrepticiamente bajo el top de la bella rubia «…que me pare enseguida» su muslo se deslizó contra la entrepierna de Emma, ejerciendo ligeras presiones que hicieron estremecerse a Emma «Emma…» lamió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja «Te lo suplico»

Ella lo sabía, si no sentía resistencia por parte de Emma, continuaría hasta el punto de que ya no hubiera posibilidad de marcha atrás. Su primera vez no podría ser así, tan crudamente en un cuarto de baño. Así que, antes incluso de que Emma la rechazara, se separó, provocando un gruñido de frustración de Emma.

«Regina…»

«No podemos. No ahora, no así»

«Lo siento…»

«No lo hagas, de verdad» ella le acarició la mejilla «Esperaré a que estés preparada, pero no quiero que te veas forzada conmigo. Nos queremos bastante para no tener que demostrárnoslo físicamente, por lo menos hasta ahora. Evidentemente que te deseo, aunque no sé verdaderamente lo que eso implica»

«Estoy tan en el aire como tú»

«Entonces avanzaremos juntas»

«Sí, una cosa es meterse mano, y otra muy distinta acostarnos juntas, eh…»

«Es…otro escalón, sí»

«¿Crees que debemos ver…en fin, ya sabes?»

«No, realmente no, ¿el qué?»

«Bah, ya sabes…tipo…pe…películas…en fin…para adultos»

Regina desorbitó los ojos al comprender las palabras de Emma, después se puso roja como un tomate

«¡Emma!»

«Bah, ¿qué? Quizás podríamos…inspirarnos»

«¡Emma! ¡No! ¿Tú…tú ya has visto de eso?» balbuceó Regina, más incómoda que nunca

«¿Porno?»

Regina le tapó la boca con una mano

«¡No hables tan alto! ¡Los niños no están lejos!»

Emma retiró la intrusiva mano de la bella morena y se echó a reír

«Nunca porno lésbico, no»

Al sobreentender que ya había visto películas para adultos, Regina desvió la mirada, las mejillas al rojo vivo, porque no podía sostener la mirada de Emma

«¡Oh, Dios mío…» suspiró ella, de repente más que incómoda

«Hey, está bien si no quieres, solo era una sugerencia. Ya sabes, porque…bah, porque no sabemos cómo hacer, es todo»

«¡Nos las apañaremos!» replicó Regina «el tema está cerrado»

«Hey, no es necesario que te cierres de esta manera» dijo ofuscada Emma mientras que Regina ya se había dado media vuelta «¡Regina!»

Como toda respuesta, Regina se detuvo, de espaldas a Emma

«La comida pronto estará lista» Después cerró la puerta.

Emma hizo una mueca, masajeándose la nuca: lo que empezó siendo una broma, cierto, de mal gusto se había vuelto en contra de la bella rubia. A veces, olvidaba que Regina había tenido una educación más estricta, una infancia y adolescencia más represiva que la suya. Tenía que prestar atención, y mucho más cuando su madre y hermana estuvieran ahí.

Entonces, antes de cambiarse rápidamente, se golpeó la frente contra la puerta. A continuación, se unió a los niños que discutían sobre lo que debía presidir la punta del árbol.

«Hey, ¿qué ocurre aquí?»

«¡Una estrella!»

«¡Un ángel!»

«¡Una estrella!»

«¡Hey, hey! Nos calmamos, ¿ok? ¿Me explican?»

«Henry quiere una estrella en el árbol, pero nosotros tenemos la costumbre de poner un ángel»

Emma frunció el ceño antes de girarse hacia Henry

«¿Por qué no un ángel?»

«Porque no» respondió el simplemente

«Hey, no funciona así si no tienes argumentos válidos»

«¿Qué ocurre?» dijo Regina saliendo de la cocina, desanudándose el delantal

«Henry quiere una estrella y yo un ángel en el árbol»

Imitando a Emma, Regina frunció el ceño antes de coger la estrella de las manos de Henry y el ángel de las de Evelyn y mirarlos unos segundos.

«Siempre hemos puesto un ángel en el árbol» respondió sencillamente Regina

«Henry, ¿tus argumentos?» dijo Emma

«…»

El adolescente se quedó callado, Regina tendió el ángel a su hija

«Pondremos el ángel» concluyó la mujer mientras que Henry desvió la mirada, los brazos cruzados. Emma notó el enfado de su hijo, pero lo dejó estar

Cuando Evelyn subió a las escalerillas para colgar el ángel, Henry salió del salón y subió hacia las habitaciones sin que nadie se diera cuenta…antes de que Regina anunciara que la comida estaba servida.

«¿Dónde está Henry?» dijo Evelyn

«Voy a buscarlo» Emma subió y tocó tres veces a la puerta de la habitación. Al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta y encontró a su hijo acostado boca abajo en la cama, la cara metida en un libro

«Hey…Vamos a comer»

«No tengo hambre» gruñó él

«¿Estás seguro? Huele super bien»

«Me reservo para esta noche»

«Mientes muy mal. ¿Es la historia del ángel la que te ha puesto esa cara?»

«…»

«Hey, Henry, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Algún problema con Evelyn?»

«No»

«Henry…»

«¿Y si así fuera, eh? ¿Por qué sería un problema? Tenemos derecho a no estar bien todo el rato» replicó el adolescente

«Vaaale…Estás realmente borde. Has elegido bien el día»

Henry volvió a la lectura de su libro, pero Emma se lo quitó de las manos

«¡Hey!»

«Antes hablábamos, nos contábamos las cosas…¿Desde cuándo te guardas todo para ti?»

«Desde que pasas más tiempo con Regina que conmigo» dijo él en tono glacial

«Okeeyy…¿Creía que te gustaba que Regina y yo saliéramos juntas? ¿Qué ha cambiado?»

«…»

«Hey, Henry…»

De repente, el adolescente se incorporó mirando a su madre a la cara

«No pasa nada» Después, se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Emma completamente confusa y sorprendida. Había tenido la suerte de no tener que enfrentarse a un adolescente difícil, rebelde o insolente. Al contrario, su hijo era estudioso, inteligente, y dulce con su madre. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que habían peleado violentamente hasta el punto de no dirigirse la palabra durante días.

Emma no era de las de dejar que las cosas se gangrenaran. Tenía que hablar con su hijo antes de la fiesta de esa noche y también, y sobre todo, antes de la llegada mañana de las Mills.

Bajó para reunirse con las Mills, y se sorprendió al ver a Henry sentado a la mesa, charlando amablemente con Evelyn. Frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario, prefiriendo sentarse al lado de Regina para comenzar la comida.

«Entonces, ¿cómo será el resto del día?» preguntó Emma masticando parte de su quiche

«Haya que acabar de empaquetar los regalos. Después, tengo que hacer algunos ajustes en la cocina. Cenamos sobre las ocho para poder acabar el plato principal antes de la Misa del Gallo. Después, al volver, podemos abrir cada uno un regalo, dejando el resto para mañana. Con los regalos abiertos, tomamos el postre y después…a la cama»

Emma arqueó una ceja, divertida

«Bueno, es casi militar. No hay lugar a la improvisación…Euh, espera…¿Misa del Gallo?»

«Sí»

Entonces, las miradas de Emma y Henry se cruzaron

«Nosotros…nunca hemos estado en misa. Nunca…ni por Navidad ni por otra cosa religiosa, ya sabes»

«Oh…Ya veo. Bueno…No están obligados a acompañarnos, lo comprendemos»

Emma le sonrió antes de aclararse la garganta y, entre sorbo y sorbo

«Bah…Podríamos…podríamos ir y ver. Después de todo, podría gustarnos, ¿eh Henry?»

«…»

«Oh no, no, Emma. De verdad, no nos molestará»

«Podemos hacer un esfuerzo. Y además, es nuestra primera Navidad juntos» Emma posó una de sus manos sobre la de Regina sonriéndole

«Muy bien, será un placer»

Y la comida transcurrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que Henry no solo no había pronunciado palabra, sino que tampoco había tocado su plato.

Cuando la comida acabó, cada uno quitó su servició, y Henry se metió en su cuarto, pretextando que tenía que hacer algunos paquetes. Evelyn lo imitó y pronto Emma hizo lo mismo. Solo Regina quedó abajo ultimando la cena de esa noche y pensando en la comida que acogería dos bocas suplementarias.

* * *

Regina estaba feliz: a los pies del árbol, una decena de regalos estaban desperdigados, la chimenea estaba encendida, la radio difundía dulces villancicos, un olor dulce de pan de jengibre y de canela flotaba en el aire, todo era perfecto. Regina les había pedido a todos se vistieran elegantemente para ir a la misa con sus mejores galas.

Al lado de la chimenea, mirando los troncos de madera crepitar en el hogar, Regina estaba pensativa: todo lo que había pasado solo en algunos meses, desde que Emma había desembarcado en su vida. Y helas ahí, en pareja hacía una semana, pasando juntas una de las fiestas más familiares que había. Juntas y felices.

Había aplicado los consejos de Granny y había obviado, por esa noche, la llegada inminente de su madre y de su hermana al día siguiente. Quería disfrutar de esa noche con su hija, Emma y Henry. Quería que esa noche fuera perfecta.

Cuando Emma bajó los escalones con su largo vestido azul marino, Regina se olvidó de respirar. Su mirada se deslizaba por cada parcela del cuerpo de Emma: su pecho, profundamente realzado, sus brazos desnudos, sus ceñidas caderas, su vientre plano…Estaba magnifica con sus cabellos recogidos en su lado derecho, sus rizos dorados cayendo en cascada por su hombro derecho.

«Estás…estupenda»

«Gracias. Solo me pongo este vestido en pocas ocasiones»

«Me siento honrada entonces de que te lo pongas esta noche»

«Tú también estás magnífica» dijo Emma mirando el bello vestido de terciopelo rojo que llevaba la bella morena

Se sonrieron, en ese momento Evelyn bajó con un pequeño vestido de satén rosa palo y sus cabellos recogidos en un moño, dejando algunos mechones caer sobre sus hombros

«Evelyn…una verdadera mujercita» constató contenta Emma

«Gracias. ¿Dónde está Henry?»

«Voy a buscarlo, seguro que se está enfrentando a su corbata» dijo divertida Emma

Cuando la joven desapareció en la plata de arriba, Evelyn se giró hacia su madre

«Van a ser unas Navidades particulares, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, definitivamente una de las mejores en mucho tiempo» dijo Regina tomándola en sus brazos.

* * *

«Hey, ¿puedo entrar?» preguntó Emma deslizando su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta

Sentada en el borde de la cama, Henry no respondió. Vestido con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta haciendo juego, tenía alrededor de su cuello una corbata desanudada.

«Ah, sabía que no lo ibas a lograr» Emma se acercó y se sentó al lado de su hijo «¿Ayuda con la corbata?»

«No…No quiero ponérmela»

«Sería mejor para la misa»

«¿Por qué estamos obligados a ir a misa? ¡Nunca hemos ido antes!»

«Escucha, sé que no es lo habitual y que no creemos en esas coas, pero…haz un esfuerzo, a Regina le gustaría»

«…»

«Ya tiene que enfrentarse a la llegada de su madre mañana…Me gustaría que diéramos buena impresión. Y sobre todo me gustaría que pasáramos unas buenas Navidades, ¿puedes hacerlo?»

Henry entonces la miró y suspiró al ver la mirada llena de esperanza de su madre

«Ok…»

Emma le sonrió

«Venga, enséñame esa corbata recalcitrante»

* * *

La cena pasó en una calma relativa: pues si Emma y Regina pensaban en el día siguiente, los niños, por su parte, pensaban ya en abrir sus regalos de esa noche.

Regina no dejaba de lanzar discretas miradas a una Emma más bella que nunca, mientras que la bella rubia hacía un esfuerzo sin precedente para comportarse y no manchar su bello vestido.

«¿Por qué hay tantos tenedores?» dijo ella completamente perdida

«Hay que ir de fuera a adentro: del entrante al postre» respondió Evelyn

«Oh, ok. Pero, ¿por qué no se puede utilizar el tenedor o el cuchillo de ensalada para la carne o el pescado?»

«La mezcla de sabores. Aunque sea sutil, no se mezclan los gustos y cada cosa en su lugar, como la copa de vino, la del agua y la del champán» añadió Regina

«Supongo que tu madre es un maniática de esto, ¿no?»

«Bastante, sí. Fue criada así, he hecho lo mismo con Evelyn»

Henry entonces hizo una mueca antes de lanzar una mirada hacia su madre que parecía tan dubitativa como él. Se echó a reír discretamente antes de elegir, por azar, un tenedor que plantó en su pavo, bajo los ojos de una Evelyn, medio divertida, medio pasmada.

«¿Le has dado la noche libre a Granny?»

«Le he dado una semana»

«¿Eso quiere decir que Miss Mills estará en los fogones?» dijo asombrada Emma

«¿Debería sentirme ofendida por tal pregunta o por el tono empleado?»

«No, lo que quiero decir es que es sorprendente que te metas en la cocina cuando tu madre va a estar por aquí»

«Le he dado una semana, pero no quiere decir que haya aceptado. Vendrá mañana por la mañana, ha sabido ser convincente»

«¡Genial, entonces, así pasarás más tiempo conmigo!»

«¿Tienes miedo de encontrarte cara a cara con mi madre?» dijo divertida la morena

«¡Evidentemente! Dado el canguelo que tú tienes, siendo tu madre, ¿qué debo sentir yo?»

«¿El canguelo?»

«Sí, el canguelo. Tienes miedo a tu madre…¿Qué madre puede inspirar miedo a su hija? ¿Y crees que yo no tendría miedo? Soy valiente, pero no hasta ese punto»

Regina miró a Emma, incrédula, casi estupefacta, por sus palabras

«¡Emma!»

«¿Qué? Es verdad, ¿no? Tienes miedo desde que has sabido que estarán aquí mañana»

«No tengo…miedo. Solo temo…»

«¿Temes qué?»

«…su punto de vista»

Henry se enderezó y posó sus cubiertos, tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todos en la mesa

«Es…Pronto será la hora, ¿no?» balbuceó mientras Regina miraba su reloj

«Tiene razón, debemos ponernos en camino» Ella se levantó, seguida de Emma, después se inclinó hacia la joven «Hablaremos más tarde»

* * *

Henry nunca había creído en dios, ni en todas esas cosas religiosas que se pueden leer en la Biblia. A decir verdad, para él, la Biblia no representaba sino la primera secta sacralizada y oficial del mundo. Su madre tenía un punto de vista menos radical sobre el asunto, pero tampoco nutría un entusiasmo hacia la religión.

Sus padres eran ateos, ella misma no profesaba religión alguna, no estaba bautizada ni tenía la comunión. Nada de domingos a la Iglesia o de Misas de Gallo en Navidad. Nada de cruces colgadas a la entrada de la casa o de rezos alrededor de la mesa.

Sí, no había nada más fuera de lugar que Emma y Henry dentro de una Iglesia. Así que cuando entraron en la Catedral de San Patricio, Emma se sintió, de repente, incómoda, pero el espacio grandioso y luminoso, así como el ambiente particular de la Navidad la sorprendió

«Wow»

«Supongo que esto no es la Iglesia de…Storybrooke»

«Nada que ver, seguro. Aunque no puse los pies dentro muy a menudo»

Para la Navidad, la catedral había sido revestida con sus ropajes de luz, la coral entonaba un simpático « _Oh, Holy Night_ » mientras que los fieles, sencillas personas de paso o turistas, tomaban sitio en los bancos de madera a cada lado del pasillo central.

Evelyn y Henry flanqueaban a Emma y Regina, que se sentaron en el extremo de un banco. Emma hubiera querido posar su mano en la de Regina, pero de repente le asaltó la duda

«Hey…» murmuró inclinándose hacia Regina

«¿Sí?»

«Di…¿no es…bueno, no es contradictorio encontrarnos aquí?»

«¿Cómo?»

«¿La Iglesia no está en contra de los homosexuales?»

Regina arqueó una ceja

«Cierto. Pero yo no tengo nada contra la Iglesia»

«Oh…ok»

«Sencillamente evitemos las demostraciones afectivas aquí»

Cuando el sacerdote entró y tomó su sitio, Emma no escuchó nada de su sermón. Lo único que ella veía era ese techo y sus inmensos arcos de piedra, sus vidrieras multicolores y sus altas columnas que parecían sostener la nave con los brazos abiertos, toneladas de piedra hábilmente ensambladas.

Aunque Emma no era creyente, no podía sino reconocer la grandeza de personas tan creyentes que levantaron cosas que parecían ir contra las leyes de la gravedad. Durante todo el oficio, y aunque ella no entonaba los cánticos de Navidad, Emma debía reconocer que la atmosfera general era seductora.

En cuanto a Henry, rechinaba por tener que levantarse sin cesar por nada, no entonó los cánticos que encontraba anticuados, no admiró la catedral ya que sus ojos se cerraban de aburrimiento y de sueño.

Cuando la Misa hubo acabado, Emma no ahorraba elogios para la estructura donde la mesa había tenido lugar

«Francamente, ha sido genial. Bueno, de las cosas de Jesús, paso, pero…debo reconocer que aunque no se sea creyente, no está mal»

«Estoy feliz entonces de que te haya gustado. Henry, ¿a ti qué te ha parecido?»

«Bah…»

El poco entusiasmo del adolescente no enfadó a nadie, porque Emma retomó la palabra para destallar la misa y preguntar a Regina tal o cual significación. Pero Evelyn, ella, sí se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud del muchacho desde hacía varias horas.

Queriendo saber más, lo agarró por el brazo y apresuraron el paso para encontrase a algunos metros de Regina y Emma.

«¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«No me tomes por una idiota. Veo que algo no está bien»

«Todo va bien»

«No, es falso, mientes muy mal»

«¿Qué sabes tú? Como si me conocieras bien»

Evelyn frunció el ceño

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Tú y tu madre, las dos saben muy bien lo que es mejor para nosotros, pobres paletos de Maine»

«¡No digas tonterías!»

«…»

«Henry, pero ¿qué te pasa?»

«Nada»

«Hey, chicos, ¿todo bien?» dijo Emma tras ellos

«¡Genial!» dijo fingiendo alegría Henry

Se unió a su madre, mientras que Evelyn se quedaba rezagada, pensativa y frustrada.

* * *

De regreso en la casa de las Mills, cada uno dejó su abrigo y se colocó delante del árbol para abrir su regalo.

«Toma, este es para ti» anunció Emma tendiendo un paquete, que parecía esconder alguna prenda de ropa, a Evelyn «No sabía lo que te gustaría…Ya debes tener un armario bien guarnecido…»

Evelyn tomó el paquete, lo abrió y descubrió una gran estola de seda color burdeos y negra

«¡Es magnífica!»

«¿De verdad? Tu madre me ha ayudado»

Evelyn le dio un abrazo a Emma, lo que sorprendió a la joven, antes de darle a su vez su regalo.

«No es gran cosa…» Emma abrió la pequeña caja y descubrió un colgante redondo de plata con un cisne grabado en su interior «No sabía qué darte. Y cuando lo vi, enseguida pensé en ustedes dos»

«Es magnífico. ¿Me lo pones?» Evelyn le sonrió, y se levantó para ponérselo, bajo los ojos amorosos y enternecidos de Regina

«Mi turno. Emma…este regalo es más simbólico que otra cosa, es para los dos»

Ella le tendió una caja plana, rectangular. Emma invitó a Henry a sentarse a su lado para abrirla juntos. Ella rasgó el papel y abrió la caja para descubrir dos calcetines idénticos a los que ya estaban colgados en la chimenea. Ellas los tomó en sus manos y constató los nombres bordados.

«Oh, Regina…»

«Pienso que tienen su lugar aquí»

«Henry, ¿los puedes colgar, por favor?»

El muchacho los cogió y en silencio, los colgó al lado de los otros dos. Y al ver todos esos calcetines, uno al lado del otro, sintió un estremecimiento

«Henry…Esto es para ti»

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Evelyn, plantada detrás de él, sujetando en sus manos un inmenso regalo rectangular, de al menos un metro de alto. Ella le dio el paquete que él no dudó en coger y abrir con cuidado. Lo que descubrió le sorprendió tanto como le gustó: se trataba de un retrato del joven, vestido como un caballero, cabalgando un semental de color caramelo.

«No es gran cosa, pero…»

«Es magnífico» resopló él, impresionado por la ejecución y los trazos «¿Has hecho esto con el maletín de dibujo que te regalé por tu cumpleaños?»

«Exacto. He practicado mucho para conseguir un resultado que fuera más o menos potable»

Él se quedó mirándola y le sonrió

«Gracias, es genial»

Emma y Regina eran las testigos silenciosas y admiradas de la interacción de sus niños. Después Emma ofreció a su hijo un enésimo videojuego, mientras que Regina ofreció a Evelyn la famosa recopilación de cuentos que había visto hacia unos días en la librería.

Con los regalos dados y abiertos, los estómagos clamaban por algo de comida. Emma anunció con fervor que los malvaviscos los estaban esperando.

Regina trajo una bandeja guarnecida con unos veinte malvaviscos, galletas, pero también fondue de chocolate

«Oh Regina…¡Te amo, definitivamente!»

«¿No será más bien tu estómago el que habla?»

«¡Sin duda!»

Todos degustaron sus malvaviscos, calentados al fuego de la chimenea, o sencillamente se hundieron en la fondue de chocolate. Nunca Regina había comido tantas calorías en un postre, pero ver la luz de placer y de alegría en los ojos de Emma le hicieron olvidar toda consideración calórica.

Bajo las risas, los villancicos y las miradas enternecidas todos acabaron esa dulce velada de víspera de Navidad. Cuando el reloj dio las tres de la mañana, Regina decretó que era hora de irse a acostar. Con los ojos denotando el sueño, los niños no se hicieron de rogar y subieron, con sus regalos en la mano, sin olvidar de besar a cada una de las mujeres, dejándolas entonces solas.

«¿Te ayudo a recoger?» dijo Emma levantándose

Pero se vio rápidamente detenida por Regina, que posó su mano en su antebrazo

«No hay prisa, siéntate»

Emma tomó asiento cerca de la bella morena, que no perdió un momento para besar lánguidamente a la bella rubia. Agradablemente sorprendida, Emma la abrazo también antes de empujarla suavemente

«Hm…Regina, deberíamos irnos también a dormir. Tu madre y tu hermana llegan en pocas horas. Quizás sería bueno que no pareciéramos zombis insomnes cuando lleguen, ¿no?»

«Cierto…Pero no quiero cerrar esta magnífica noche sin saborear antes tus labios»

Regina la empujó ligeramente para que Emma se echara en el suelo, con la cabeza casi bajo el árbol

«Hey, te acuerdas de que…me gustaría esperar, ¿no?»

«No te preocupes, no haré nada que pueda ser irreversible» dijo ella besando su frente, después su nariz, a continuación sus labios, su mentón antes de detenerse en su cuello, enfilando su yugular.

El olor del abeto invadía la nariz de Emma, dándole la impresión de que se encontraba en un bosque de abetos haciendo cosas poco católicas. Cuando sintió las manos de Regina ascender desde sus caderas hacia su pecho, se tensó, intentó ocultar el placer que nacía entre sus muslos, esa humedad característica cuando Regina posaba sus manos sobre ella.

Si se escuchaba a sí misma, le daría acceso a su intimidad sin pensar, pero no podía, no aún, no ahora…Así que gruñó de frustración cuando rechazó a Regina, que la miró, incrédula

«Por favor…»

«¿Demasiado lejos?»

«No bastante, ese es el problema»

«No lo entiendo: ¿te gustaría…o no?»

«Lo adoraría, si supieras cómo me gustaría pasar la noche contigo bajo este árbol, besarte, tocarte…Hacerte el amor, pero…»

«Pero aún no»

«No sé lo que falla en mí. Eres magnífica, deseable, cada vez que pones tus manos en mí, me conmociono, pero…Tengo pavor. A lo desconocido, al después…»

Regina la ayudó a incorporarse

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque te amo. Y porque esta relación es muy diferente a todas las que haya tenido antes. No porque seas una mujer, sino porque la implicación es diferente. Como te decía: esta relación para mí es…es algo mucho más serio. Te amo y…no pensaba que iba a amar a alguien tan rápido y de forma tan intensa. Y eso me da miedo…»

«¿Te da miedo amarme?»

«Amar a alguien de forma tan intensa en tan poco tiempo. De estar aferrada a ti como si estuviéramos juntas desde hace años cuando nos conocemos solo desde hace algunos meses y salimos juntas oficialmente solo desde hace una semana. Prácticamente estamos en tu casa desde el comienzo de las vacaciones y ahora, dormimos en tu casa…es como si…como si todo fuera demasiado rápido»

Regina frunció el ceño

«Tú….¿quieres que paremos todo?»

«¿Qué? No, no, no. ¡No he dicho eso! ¿He dicho eso?»

«No, bueno…Has dicho que todo va demasiado rápido, así que…»

«No, yo…me gusta lo que estoy viviendo contigo, sencillamente me estoy dando cuenta de la facilidad con la que avanza nuestra relación. Sin embargo, al principio no dábamos un duro por nosotras…Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Solo digo que con un comienzo tan fulgurante, ir despacio no estaría de más»

«Estoy de acuerdo. Solo tengo un gran problema»

«¿Cuál?»

«Cuando te veo, no puedo evitar querer besarte y tocarte»

«Ah…en efecto, es un gran, gran problema» dijo divertida Emma «A decir verdad, tengo que cargar con eso día a día, ¿sabes?»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, soy tan bella que la gente no puede evitar querer mirarme, apreciarme, tocarme. Es un fardo tan duro de llevar, ¿sabes?»

«Oh, ya veo…¡Pero espero ser la única que tenga el derecho de tocarte!» dijo irónicamente Regina

«La única y exclusiva»

«Entonces, si solo estoy yo, creo poder hacer un esfuerzo y esperar siempre y cuando sepa que estarás a mi lado cuando el momento llegué»

Emma le aferró el rostro entre sus manos y la besó dulcemente antes de murmurarle a unos centímetros de sus labios

«Feliz Navidad, Regina»

«Feliz Navidad, Emma»

Tras eso, se levantaron las dos y dadas de la mano subieron al piso de arriba. Antes de que Regina entrara en su habitación, Emma la retuvo por el brazo. Ella le sonrió y sacó de su espalda un gajo de muérdago que puso encima de sus cabezas. Regina sonrió y ella la abrazó. Sus labios se tocaron una última vez, larga y tiernamente, antes de que sus caminos se separaran y que cada una se dirigiera a su puerta respectiva. Dedicándose una última mirada, desaparecieron tras las puertas de sus habitaciones.

Se durmieron esa noche sin pensar en el día siguiente, sin pensar en ese encuentro que tanto angustiaba a Regina. Sí, por primera vez desde el comienzo de ese día, Regina se había olvidado totalmente del hecho de que su madre llegaría a conmocionar esa pequeña familia recientemente formada.

Mañana seria otro día, más duro, más complicado.


	17. De madres a hijas

**De madre a hijas**

Emma nunca pensó ver a Regina tan estresada, ella que lo controlaba todo, desde su imagen a su vida entera, desde su revista a sus sentimientos. Y hoy, en esa mañana de un 25 de diciembre, iba de aquí para allá en el salón, dando vueltas, mareando a Emma.

«Regina…Te lo ruego, ven a sentarte»

«Imposible. No dejo de darle vueltas a todos los elementos del día: ¿la comida estará lista y en su punto? ¿Los regalos serían convenientes? No es cualquier cosa, nunca he estado tan nerviosa, ni siquiera el día de mi matrimonio»

Emma se divertía, pero se contenía para no mostrarlo. A decir verdad, si la situación fuera a la inversa, ella no sabía que reacción habrían podido tener sus padres al descubrir a Regina y su relación.

«Hey, relax, ¿ok? Todo irá bien. Poniéndonos en lo malo, ella me odiará y renegará de ti, en lo bueno, me acogerá en la familia guste o no guste»

«¿Renegar de mí?»

«O desheredarte, no lo sé…» Regina dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de besar a la bella rubia en la frente «¿Esto a qué viene?»

«A nada. Sencillamente estoy feliz de que estés aquí»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa, y Emma lanzó una ojeada al reloj de pared

«¿A qué hora deben de llegar?»

«Mi madre me ha enviado un mensaje a las 10:00 para decirme que acababan de aterrizar. No deberían de tardar, lo que le lleve a Marco traerlas»

En ese momento, los niños bajaron

«Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos?» dijo Evelyn

«¿A qué te refieres?»

«Supongo que si la abuela ve a Emma inmediatamente, se va a hacer preguntas…¿No será mejor introducir el tema primero y presentarles a Emma y Henry después?»

Regina suspiró

«Sí, realmente tienes razón» Después se giró hacia Emma «¿Te molesta?»

«No, es más, lo prefiero. Volcará primero su estupor y su incomprensión en ti» dijo divertida Emma

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Henry se puso serio, frunciendo el ceño antes de volver a subir.

«Bah, ¿dónde vas?» dijo su madre

«Subo, de todas maneras, están llegando» dijo él señalando con el dedo la ventana que daba al sendero de delante de la casa. Regina entonces se tensó, pero sintió los labios de Emma en su mejilla

«Ánimo» le susurró antes de subir los escalones, se dio la vuelta por última vez para cruzar la mirada avellana de Regina. Entonces ella le ofreció una reconfortante sonrisa, que llenó de ánimo y amor a Regina, que dio un salto de susto al escuchar el timbre de la entrada. Evelyn deslizó su mano en la suya y ejerció una tímida presión.

Un poco más tranquila, resopló profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

Qué extraño era tener delante a las personas que se suponía que tenían que ser las más cercanas a Regina, pero que, al final, se desvelaban como verdaderas desconocidas: su madre no había cambiado mucho. Se acordaba de la última vez que la había visto, dos días en verano algunos años antes. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por ella: su caballera castaña con reflejos naturales caobas estaban recogidos en un moño algo anticuado. Vestida con un traje chaqueta gris antracita que le gustaba mucho, Cora Mills tenía, para una mujer de su edad, un cuerpo que envidiarían muchas mujeres de 20 y 30 años.

La mujer de edad madura estaba ahí, recta como un palo, lejos de los abrazos que una tan larga ausencia entre madre e hija podrían haber sugerido. En lugar de eso, enarboló una gran sonrisa

«¡Regina, cariño!»

«Madre»

«¡Estás radiante!»

«Gracias. Tú estás…igual» dijo Regina, algo tensa

La joven, entonces, se apartó para dejar sitio a una exuberante pelirroja de ojos azules, penetrantes e inmensos. Regina le sonrió, también en ese momento el reencuentro fue muy discreto

«¡Hermanita!»

«Lena»

La pelirroja incendiaria la aferró en sus brazos, respetando de todas maneras un espacio de seguridad antes de retroceder

«¡Estás magnífica!»

«Tú también»

Zelena era una mujer magnífica. Se parecía mucho a su madre. Pues aunque Cora no podía negar que Regina era su hija, era mucho más evidente al ver a Zelena y a Cora juntas. Era bien sencillo: Zelena era la copia perfecta de su madre, pero más joven.

Regina había heredado los cabellos oscuros de su padre y la tez ligeramente latina de su familia paterna. Y si el tema era tabú y durante mucho tiempo evitado en la familia Mills, todos sabían que Zelena y Regina no tenían el mismo padre. Porque sí, antes de conocer al hombre que se convertiría en su marido, Cora había tenido una aventura fugaz que solo le había dejado un recuerdo particular: un bebé.

Cuando conoció a Henry Mills, Cora estaba embarazada y Henry crio a la pequeña como si fuera su propia hija. Después, dos años más tarde, apareció Regina y los años pasaron hasta que una clase de biología sobre los tipos de sangre, los RH y test sanguíneos puso la mosca tras la oreja a una Zelena adolescente, pero totalmente lúcida sobre lo que querían decir los resultados.

Tras pedirle a su madre explicaciones, esta última decidió decirles la verdad a sus hijas, que se tomaron la noticia con más o menos reacción. Y fue en ese momento en que una pequeña, aunque presente, brecha se abrió entre las dos hermanas.

Cuando a Zelena se le presentó la posibilidad de marcharse y soltarse del yugo de su madre, no lo dudó, dejando a su hermana en las garras de su madre. Después, las cosas se habían atenuado, cada joven había tenido éxito en sus vidas profesionales, para gran placer de su madre y a pesar de la distancia, mantenían una relación, que a falta de ser fraternal, era amistoso.

«Entren»

Las dos mujeres pasaron sus miradas por el habitual hall, austero, pero que, para la ocasión, estaba decorado del suelo al techo.

«Bien, ¿vas a celebrar este año la Navidad con gran pompa por nuestra visita?» dijo divertida Cora. Regina le sonrió _«..si tú supieras…»_ pensó ella «Pero, ¿qué estoy viendo? ¿Esta magnífica muchachita es…Evelyn?»

«Buenos días abuela» dijo Evelyn con una cálida sonrisa. Hubiera querido acercarse y abrazarla como todo niño haría con su abuela que no viera desde hacía años, pero conocía a su abuela y su rechazo a las efusiones y demostraciones físicas. Se contentó con cogerle la mano y estrechársela en la suya.

«¡Evelyn, si tu madre me lo permite, haría de ti la imagen de mi futura colección para adolescentes!»

«Calma, Zelena, solo tiene 13 años. Y un viaje a Europa no está previsto de momento» la frenó Regina que no se imaginaba enviar a su hija a casa de su hermana a la que sabía incapaz de cuidar de otra cosa que no fuera ella misma.

«Piénsalo, haría furor en la pasarela» sonrió la bella pelirroja, cogiendo entre sus dedos un mechón oscuro entre sus dedos «Magnífica…» resopló antes de girarse a su hermana «¡Gran trabajo, hermanita!»

«Gracias…por el cumplido. ¿Quieren…quieren relajarse con una copa?»

«Con mucho gusto. El alcohol de la primera clase del avión ya no es lo que era» se quejó Cora mientras se quitaba su abrigo, el cual cogió Evelyn para dejarlo en el perchero. Ella intercambió una mirada con su madre, antes de que esta las condujera al salón

«¿Whisky?»

«¿No tendrías algo menos fuerte?»

«¿Sidra casera?»

«Perfecto» Entonces Regina sirvió dos copas y tendió la oreja para escuchar la conversación entre su madre y su hija «Entonces, Evelyn, ¿la escuela?»

«Muy bien»

«Es modesta: es la mejor alumna de la promoción, y tiene uno de los mejores resultados de toda la escuela»

Cora asintió, divertida

«Parece que las exigencias de un centro público son menos elevadas que las de un centro privado. Aún no comprendo por qué has querido meterla en ese centro»

«Está muy bien valorado» se defendió Regina

«Pero tenías los medios para inscribirla en un centro privado mucho mejor y que le ofreciera múltiples servicios» dijo alterada Cora «A menos que tu revista ya no sea tan próspera como antes» concluyó ella

Regina cerró los puños, pero sonrió débilmente

«Mi revista va muy bien»

«¿De verdad? Entonces, mucho mejor» dijo Cora aunque se percibió que le daba igual saber si su revista tenia éxito o no.

Regina se sentó en el sillón, frente al sofá donde estaban sentadas su madre y su hermana, degustando la sidra en un pesado silencio. Si no se las conociera, apenas se podría imaginar que eran todas de la misma familia, dejando de lado un físico común evidente, y que no se habían visto, en caso de algunas de ellas, desde hacía más de tres años.

«Entonces, hermanita, no sabía que tenías debilidad por los viejos coches de colores llamativos»

«¿Perdón?»

«El escarabajo amarillo de fuera» respondió Zelena inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado

Regina se tensó un cuarto de segundo antes de soltar lo primero que le vino a la cabeza

«Oh, no…¡es el coche de Granny!»

«¿De verdad?» dijo asombrada Cora «¿Te has vuelto tan rácana para no pagarle un suelto que le permita comprarse algo más decente que ese amasijo de hierro?»

«No, no es…es algo más afectivo que otra cosa. Le tiene cariño»

«Hm…¿cómo está ella, por cierto?»

«Está bien»

«¿Así que sigue trabajando aquí?»

«Siempre»

«¿Dónde está?»

«Le he dado algunos días para que los pase con la familia»

«Es honorable por tu parte. ¿He de suponer que serás la anfitriona en todos los sentidos?»

«Supones bien» suspiró Regina que sentía cómo una migraña estaba despuntando en sus sienes.

«Entonces…¿Cómo van tus viajes alrededor del mundo?» preguntó Regina para cambiar de tema

«Muy bien. Actualmente estoy en Grecia, pero en marzo marcho a China para pasar unas semanas. Por cierto, encantador país»

«¿Y tú, Zelena? ¿Cómo va tu nueva colección?»

«Tirando. Estoy empezando a trabajar en la colección de verano. Por cierto, una artículo en tu revista sería bienvenido»

«¿Exiges una entrevista?» dijo divertida Regina

«¿Por qué no? Te ofrecería en exclusiva una entrevista de la gran estilista Zelena Mills. ¿Qué dices?»

«Digo que hoy estaremos un poco ocupadas para tomarnos tiempo para ello» ironizó Regina

«Cierto. Pero me quedo una semana en Nueva York»

«¿De verdad?» dijo asombrada Regina «Pero…¿cómo? ¿Por qué?»

«Tenía ganas de cogerme unos días de vacaciones»

Regina no supo por qué, pero la perspectiva de tener a su hermana en la misma ciudad no le apasionaba

«Y tú, madre, ¿te quedas también?»

«Oh, no, tengo que macharme el 28» Regina le sonrió débilmente: no sabía si esa idea le gustaba o no «Entonces…a parte de la buen marcha de tu revista, ¿qué nos cuentas?»

Regina tragó saliva con dificultad y se trituró los dedos

«Oh, nada, todo va bien»

«¿Ningún hombre a la vista?» dijo pícaramente Zelena

«No, no, no hay tiempo» respondió rápidamente la bella morena

«¿Ni siquiera un ligoteo?»

«¡Zelena, basta!» la cortó Cora «Eres muy curiosa»

«Solo me intereso, es todo»

«De hecho…» dijo Regina, vacilante como nunca, captando la atención de su madre y de su hermana

«¡Ah, ves!» sermoneó Zelena

«Yo…he conocido a alguien» balbuceó Regina, floja como si le hubiesen extraído toda sustancia, como si ya no estuviera en su cuerpo y se escuchara hablar y se sintiera mover, pero sin poder hacer nada.

«¿Ah sí?» dijo asombrada Cora «Y bien, estás muy pálida, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Regina?»

«Yo…esa persona…La conozco desde hace unos meses y nuestra relación solo ha comenzado hace poco…»

«¿Y?»

«Y…» entonces Regina vaciló, antes de sentir la mano de su hija posarse en su hombro «Esa persona…tiene un hijo» soltó ella

«Oh…bien, tú también» concedió Cora «¿Y? Regina, ¿por qué pareces tan incómoda? ¿Qué vas a anunciarme? ¿Que es mayor que tú? ¿Que es un vagabundo? ¿Y por qué no una chica, ya que estamos?» dijo divertida Cora, con una sonrisa sarcástica

En ese momento, Regina perdió toda su seguridad, su sonrisa y su elocuencia. Se quedó ahí, en silencio, mirando a su madre cuando esta última perdió su sonrisa

«¿Regina? Tú…»

«Se llama Emma» acabó por soltar Regina mientras Evelyn ejercía una ligera presión de ánimo en el hombro de su madre

«¿Co…cómo? ¿Pue…puedes repetir?» balbuceó Cora mirando a su hija con los ojos como platos, mientras Zelena soltó un gritito de sorpresa. Cora se giró entonces hacia su primogénita «¿Tú lo sabías?»

«¡Oh, no, en absoluto!» dijo Zelena levantando las dos manos a modo de defensa.

Cora se volvió a girar hacia Regina

«Explícate»

El tono neutro, casi glacial de su madre, no auguraba nada bueno para la joven. Pero de repente, se cruzó con la mirada de su hija y su alentadora sonrisa, así que respiró profundamente

«Nos conocemos desde hace algunos meses. Nuestra relación tomó un cariz más…íntimo hace una semana»

«¡Es ridículo!» Regina lo sabía, su madre no era en absoluto defensora de la causa «Pero en fin…¿Y Daniel?»

«Daniel es mi pasado, madre. Así como todas las otras relaciones que haya podido tener después de él»

«Pero…¿una mujer, Regina? Venga, ¡te estás burlando de mí!»

«En absoluto, madre. Yo…estoy enamorada» Cora soltó un ruidito de estupor «Amo a esa mujer, hace mucho tiempo que no me siento tan serena»

«Ridículo…»

«¿Crees que ha sido fácil y transparente para mí? ¿No crees que también yo me he dicho que era ridículo y sin sentido? Lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo…Emma me aporta mucho»

«Pero, en fin….¿cómo se puede pasar de un hombre a…una mujer? ¿Tienes esas inclinaciones desde hace tiempo?»

«Te lo he dicho, he luchado mucho tiempo por lo que pensaba que era algo sin sentido. Creía que solo era una curiosidad malsana, pero…la verdad es que estoy bien, como muy pocas veces lo he estado en mi vida. Estoy serena y feliz…y sobre todo enamorada. Esta relación cuenta para mí, madre, no como un amorío o una aventura, estoy enamorada y deseo que avance y dure» Cora se quedó en silencio, mientras que Zelena se quedó en segundo plano «Yo…hay otra cosa»

«¿Qué más?»

«Ella está aquí. Hoy»

«¿Perdón?»

«La había invitado a pasar la Navidad con nosotras antes de saber que ustedes vendrían. No tenía intención de decirle que no»

«¿Y no has pensado que esa situación sería…extraña para nosotras?»

«No lo es para mí. Emma cuenta mucho para mí, si debe formar parte de la familia…mejor que conozca a la mía cuanto antes»

«Detesto que me pongan entre la espada y la pared, Regina, lo sabes»

«Esta situación solo te incomoda a ti, madre»

Cora se quedó estática, mientras que Regina se giró hacia su hija y asintió antes de que Evelyn desapareciera. La atmosfera entonces se tensó, las tres Mills mudas hasta que Regina escuchó pasos tras ella. Y segundos más tarde, Emma apareció al lado de Regina, deslizando discretamente su mano por sus riñones, lo que dio a Regina el impulso para presentar a la joven a su familia

«Madre, Zelena…esta es Emma Swan. Emma, está es mi madre, Cora Mills…»

«Encantada» dijo Emma llena de ardor, estirando la mano hacia la mujer, pero esta la miró de arriba abajo sin moverse. Emma se retractó entonces con un sonrisa fija, antes de que Regina retomara la palabra.

«Y esta es mi hermana, Zelena. Zelena, esta es Emma»

Emma reiteró el gesto y estiró su mano hacia Zelena

«Encantada de conocerla» Para su gran alivio, constató que la bella pelirroja le sonrió y aceptó su mano que estrechó cálidamente.

«Igualmente»

A continuación, apareció Henry y Regina puso sus manos en cada uno de sus hombros

«Y este es Henry, el hijo de Emma»

Tras una expresión de sorpresa, Cora dijo

«Disculpadme, necesito refrescarme» pasando por en medio de los demás y desapareciendo sin darse la vuelta, dejando tras su paso un tenso ambiente. Entonces, Zelena suspiró e intercambió una mirada con su hermana, y Emma tomó la palabra.

«Bueno, no ha sido tan horrible» ironizó ella

«Oh, no lo creas»

«Sí, es mucho peor cuando no dice nada. Nuestra madre es una campeona en ese terreno. Hubiera sido preferible que gritara o chillara, pero ha preferido el silencio, lo que es aún más macabro»

«Super…Entonces, ¿tengo de qué preocuparme?»

Regina entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos

«No tanto. Lo más duro ya está hecho. Zelena, déjame presentarte a Henry. Henry, esta es mi hermana mayor»

«Encantado» dijo él ofreciéndole la mano

«¡Qué caballero! Encantada»

«Imagino que tienes preguntas»

«¡No tienes ni idea!» dijo riéndose Zelena

Regina, entonces, le sonrió, casi sorprendida de que su hermana se hubiera tomado las cosas tan bien

«¿Por dónde comenzar…?»

«Por el principio sería una buena idea. ¿Cómo se conocieron?»

«Los niños. Henry y Evelyn están en la misma escuela»

«Oh…¿Y cómo llegaron a conocerse?»

«A decir verdad…es bastante irónico…» dijo Emma «Ellos se detestaban. Fuimos llamadas al despacho del director después de una batalla de comida que habían comenzado»

«¿De verdad? ¡Qué caprichosa es la fortuna…! Te confieso que estoy muy sorprendida por ese…cambio de rumbo»

«Puedo entenderlo»

«Al llegar, me esperaba todo menos esto. Verte tan…feliz y relajada con…una mujer, es impensable»

«Lo sé. Créeme, a mí también me costó decirme que era real. Luché durante un tiempo encontrándolo incoherente, pero…cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se mostraba como una evidencia»

Zelena sonrió y se giró hacia Evelyn

«Y tú, ¿cómo llevas la situación? ¿Te llevas mejor con…Henry, no?»

«Sí. Mucho mejor. Nos llevamos bien, sí»

«Pues mejor que mejor. Perdónenme si…en fin, si estoy aún un poco…intrigada, pero esta situación…»

«Lo sé, puede sorprender a más de uno» dijo divertida Emma

«Pero entonces…usted…en fin…»

«¿Si he estado con mujeres antes? Nunca. He descubierto esto con Regina. Aún todo es incipiente y progresamos poco a poco las dos, junto con los niños»

«Ya he tenido hombres en su vida…»

«Entre ellos al padre de Henry, efectivamente. No me imaginaba, por un segundo, poder sentirme atraída por una mujer, y mucho menos por una mujer como Regina. Somos totalmente diferentes y nadie podía imaginarse que ella y yo podríamos estar juntas»

«Efectivamente» concedió Zelena «Parecen tan…diferentes»

Regina y Emma intercambiaron una cómplice mirada, lo que sorprendió a Zelena

«¿Crees que ella se restablecerá de esto?» dijo Regina dirigiéndose a su hermana

«Estará bien, sí. Y si no le gusta, siempre tiene la posibilidad de marcharse»

«Sería una pena que no le diera una oportunidad…Me gustaría que conociera a Emma, porque ahora forma parte de mi vida, así como Henry»

«Sabías bien que ante tal noticia, ella se sorprendería y se sentiría desconcertada. Y sabes hasta qué punto odia ser cogida de improviso»

«Lo sé»

«¿Qué te esperabas al hacer tal anuncio? Hace años que no la ves y le sueltas eso…Conoces a nuestra madre, lo estrecha que es…Tienes ideas preconcebidas, estereotipos…»

«Lo sé. Pero no era cuestión de excluir a Emma…»

«Por lo que a mí respecta, estoy feliz por ti, por las dos» dijo Zelena con una gran sonrisa

Emma se sorprendió: según lo que le había dicho Regina, Zelena era una mujer altanera, distante y fría, con quien llevaba años sin tener una relación fraternal. Sin embargo, parecía que se estaba tomando muy bien la situación, que incluso estaba entusiasmada.

«Voy a meter el pavo en el horno» dijo Regina

«¡Voy a ayudarte!» exclamó Evelyn saltando del sofá, dejando a Emma y Henry con Zelena

«Entonces, ¿es usted estilista en Londres?» preguntó curiosa Emma

«Exacto. En una firma de prêt-à-porter en Londres»

«Wow…Es impresionante»

«Imagino que…» miró a Emma de arriba abajo «…usted nunca la ha llevado»

Henry frunció el ceño, y cuando iba a abrir la boca para responder, su madre se le adelantó

«No realmente, soy una chica de interior: los tacones, los trajes chaqueta y los peinados impecables están muy alejados de mí»

«Sí…Ya lo veo» rezongó Zelena

Henry cerró los puños y aún más cuando Emma solo contestó a los ataques gratuitos, a espaldas de Regina, con sonrisas de conveniencia.

«Cada uno lo suyo. Por fortuna, tengo otras virtudes que mis gusto en vestimenta»

«Diría que sí, si no, mi hermana nunca se habría fijado en usted»

Henry se levantó repentinamente, ante la sorpresa de las dos mujeres, y carraspeó

«Yo…Voy a ver si Regina y Evelyn necesitan ayuda» y se marchó sin que su madre pudiera decir nada

«Es muy atento. Sin duda, una característica surgida al ser criado por una madre sola»

«Quizás. No lo he creído con el fin de convertirlo en un salvaje: es espabilado, inteligente, me ayuda cuando es necesario. Me cuida, es un amor. Y si me escuchara hablar de él así, me mataría» dijo divertida ella

Zelena arqueó una ceja

«Oh, ya veo»

«Y usted, ¿no tiene hijos?»

«¡Por Dios, no! No tengo tiempo…y sobre todo, ganas. Nunca he sentido el instinto maternal, sin duda, porque nuestra madre no fue un modelo de virtud con sus hijas»

«¿Está casada?»

«Por las mismas razones que me han hecho no tener hijos: no hay tiempo ni deseo. Quizás no haya encontrado el adecuado…o quizás me siente atraída por las mujeres. Puede ser cosa de familia…parece que puede surgir en cualquier momento» ironizó ella

Emma percibió el repentino sarcasmo, pero no se dio por aludida, comprendiendo que la joven intentaba ponerla al límite. Finalmente, reconsideró su juicio: esa mujer era astuta y hábil. Esa sonrisa fija no auguraba nada bueno…Pues si Cora parecía más franca, Zelena, en cambio, era más sibilina, ya que esperaba que su hermana no estuviera delante para lanzar sus pequeñas indirectas gratuitas.

* * *

Cuando Henry entró en la cocina, Regina se quedó parada

«¿Has dejado a tu madre sola con Zelena?»

«Están hablando…» dijo secamente

«Mamá, vete, Henry y yo nos encargamos de poner la mesa»

«Gracias, cariño» dijo ella depositando un tierno beso antes de desaparecer

Ante la expresión taciturna de Henry, Evelyn dudó, pero finalmente habló

«Entonces, ¿me vas a decir lo que pasa?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«No soy estúpida: entre la escena de ayer y tu silencio de hoy…¿Qué va mal?»

«Nada»

«Mientes muy mal»

«¡Y tú me irritas!»

«Háblame, Henry…Si vamos a ser una fa…»

«¡Eso todavía no se sabe!» la interrumpió él

Evelyn frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos

«¿Ah no?»

«Pues no. Además cuanto más juntos nos veo, más pienso que esto no va a funcionar»

«¿Y desde cuándo?»

«Desde el principio. Te recuerdo que yo nunca vi lo que tú pareces haber visto en tu madre: es decir, una atracción e interés hacia la otra»

Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?»

«Nuestras madres son demasiado diferentes. _Nosotros_ somos demasiados diferentes»

«Pero…eso nunca te ha supuesto problema antes. Y a mí eso no me molesta»

«Habla por ti» refunfuñó él

«Suéltalo»

«Nada funciona. No somos del mismo mundo: la Misa del Gallo, los diez mil cubiertos en la mesa, nuestro vocabulario, nuestras actitudes…Tu familia»

«¿Es eso lo que te perturba?»

«¡Tengo la impresión de que solo nosotros hacemos esfuerzos!» exclamó él «¡Y eso me cansa porque da la impresión de que no somos lo suficiente buenos para ustedes!»

Evelyn se quedó sin voz ante un Henry cuyos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ella no pudo añadir nada, porque Henry salió de la cocina.

El muchacho se dio prisa en salir, y al doblar hacia el pasillo, chocó con algo, o más bien, con alguien. Cuando alzó la cabeza vio a Cora Mills delante de él. Pero lejos de amedrentarse, lanzó con expresión severa un «Perdón» apenas audible, que sorprendió a la mujer, antes de marcharse y subir las escaleras.

Cora frunció el ceño, sorprendida ante tal actitud, pero vio a Evelyn salir a su vez de la cocina, sin duda tras el joven. Pero cuando vio a su abuela, se detuvo y recobró constancia

«Oh, abuela»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Oh, nada, nada en absoluto» dijo ella enarbolando una sonrisa de fachada

Sonrisa que solo funcionó a la mitad con su abuela, pero la cual no replicó

«¿Dónde está tu madre?»

«En el salón con Emma y Zelena»

«Bien»

Cora pasó por delante y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, y después se encaminó al salón donde encontró a Emma y a Regina frente a Zelena. A su entrada, todas se levantaron

«¿Madre?»

«Yo…he estado pensando»

«…»

«Sé que no nos hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo y que no mantenemos la relación madre e hija que se supone deberíamos tener»

«¿A dónde quieres llegar?»

Cora, visiblemente incómoda, carraspeó, unió sus manos delante de ella, en una postura bastante de ella

«Voy al hecho de que…sabes cómo soy, sabes muy bien que esta noticia sería complicada confesármela. Nos vemos tan poco que hubiera sido más cómodo para ti no decirme nada, o mentirme. Pero has preferido decirme la verdad, confrontarme a mí y a mis juicios. Si estás lista a hacer eso, es porque debe haber buenas razones»

Regina no se lo creía: ¿su madre estaba aceptando el hecho de conocer más a Emma?

«Madre, yo…»

«Nada de sentimentalismo, no obstante. Sigue siendo difícil para mí imaginarme a mi hija con…otra mujer. Pero si es tu elección, y si esa elección parece tan importante para ti como para sufrir los zarpazos de tus allegados, entonces…Debo poner buena cara y aceptar el hecho, al menos intentarlo»

Regina sonrió y estrechó la mano de una Emma que parecía aún en el limbo: ¿le gustaba a ella o no? Daba igual, porque, al final, Regina había sonreído, y eso era lo más importante para ella.

«Podemos…podemos pasar a la mesa» balbuceó Regina, aún bajo la impresión de lo que acababa de decir su madre «¿Dónde está Henry?»

«Oh, creo que ese muchacho ha subido» respondió secamente Cora

«Voy a llamarlo» dijo Emma deslizándose entre los invitados para salir de la estancia. Pues a pesar del espacio del salón, le parecía que no tenía aire y, una vez fuera, le pareció respirar de nuevo. Subió a la planta alta y tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, pero al no obtener respuesta, se permitió entrar y vio a su hijo sentado en la cama.

«Hey, pasamos a la mesa, ¿vienes?»

«No tengo hambre…»

Emma, entonces, entró y se sentó a su lado

«¿Qué te pasa?»

«No me gusta que estén aquí. Son…Son…» él no encontraba ni las palabras para describir la actitud de la familia Mills

«Lo sé, es difícil, pero…»

«¡No hay peros! ¿Por qué te dejas pisa así?» replicó «Siempre me has dicho que había que tener fe en lo que éramos, en lo que creíamos, en lo que hacíamos. Y cuando esa mujer te ataca, ¡no dices nada y sonríes!»

«Henry, escúchame. Hago esto por Regina…» Henry esbozó un gesto de burla «¡Es verdad! No las vamos a volver a ver por mucho tiempo. Así que pueden decir lo que quieran, no me hace daño»

«¡Pero a mí sí!»

«Henry…»

«Desde que estamos aquí…ya no es lo mismo. ¿Desde cuándo vamos a misa? ¿Desde cuándo comemos con cubiertos de plata, tres tenedores o copas de cristal? Nosotros ponemos una estrella en lo alto de nuestro árbol. ¡Ni siquiera tenemos el derecho de hablar como queramos, de hacer lo que queramos!»

«Cariño, ya te he dicho que esta es la casa de Regina, así que…nos adaptamos»

«¿Y si no me gusta esto? ¿Si tengo ganas de volver a casa?»

«¿Lo deseas? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?»

Henry se encogió de hombros

«Aunque te dijera que sí, no lo harías a causa de Regina»

«Ahí te equivocas. Ya lo sabes, te lo he dicho y prometido: tú pasarás siempre por delante. Si no te sientes bien, y encima yo soy la causa…Si tenemos que marcharnos para que estés mejor, entonces nos vamos»

«Por supuesto, y Regina lo entenderá, me detestará porque pensará que no la quiero»

«Regina lo comprenderá. No es tan estricta y borde como te crees. También es mamá y comprende que siempre hay que poner el bienestar de un hijo por delante. Si necesitas respirar, volver a casa, lo entiendo. Hace casi cuatro días que estamos aquí a un ritmo endiablado»

«…»

«Henry, comprendo lo que dices: crees que nos estamos perdiendo aquí. Que estamos olvidando quiénes somos para convertirnos en las personas que a Regina le gustaría que fuésemos, pero te aseguro que no es su intención, al menos no intencionadamente. Y no voy a cambiar por nadie. Regina ha caído ante el encanto de un mujer que no tiene intención de cambiar, si no, ¿cuál sería el interés?»

«…»

«Por favor. Escucha, dale una oportunidad, una última. Acabamos este estresante día, descansamos un poco y si mañana aún no te sientes cómodo, le diré a Regina que tenemos que irnos, ¿ok?»

«¿No van a separarse?» se inquietó el adolescente «Porque no es eso lo que quiero, eh. ¡Yo quiero que tú seas feliz!»

«Y yo quiero que Tú seas feliz. Y si para eso debemos pasar unos días sin las Mills, ningún problema. Mientras, ¿quieres demostrarles a esas Cora y Zelena Mills que no he criado a un pequeño salvaje bajando conmigo e intentando pasar un agradable momento?»

Henry clavó su mirada en la de su madre, después suspiró y le cogió la mano

«Ok. Pero si vuelven a decir algo sobre ti o sobre mí…»

«Prometido, ya no me dejaré aplastar. ¡Venga, vamos!»

* * *

En la mesa, la atmosfera no era de las más festivas. Regina presidía la mesa, su madre enfrente. A su derecha, Emma y Henry, a su izquierda, Zelena y Evelyn. Los entrantes se hicieron en el silencio más absoluto, aunque Henry había podido captar unas discretas miradas de Cora hacia Emma, definitivamente para ver si esta comía con los dedos.

«Entonces…Señorita Swan…¿es de Nueva York?»

«Oh, no, somos de Maine»

«¿De Maine? ¿Y qué ha venido a hacer a esta ciudad?»

«Por los estudios de Henry. He querido que conozca lo que puede ofrecer una gran ciudad»

Cora sonrió

«¿No hay escuelas decentes en Maine?»

«Sí, pero necesitábamos cambiar de aires»

«Madre, no sirve de nada ser tan indiscreta» replicó Regina

«Perdóname, pero…me gustaría saber de quien se ha enamorado mi hija»

«No es nada, Regina» golpeó la mano de Regina antes de girarse una vez más hacia Cora

«¿Y qué hace aquí?»

«Oh, soy camarera. En un Diner» se dio cuenta de la discreta mueca de asco en el rostro de la vieja mujer

«Oh, en serio…camarera…»

«Pero no aspiro a quedarme en eso. Actualmente estoy estudiando. Me gustaría entrar en la policía, lo que sería una continuación lógica a lo que hacía en Maine donde trabajan en la oficina del sheriff local»

«Policía…¿no es muy peligroso con un hijo a su cargo? Presumo que entre ser sheriff en un pequeño pueblo de Maine donde no ocurre gran cosa y ser policía en Nueva York, hay una diferencia»

«Estoy de acuerdo. Es por eso que recibo un reciclaje antes de lanzarme al trabajo»

«Hm…Ya veo»

Ante la expresión más que reprobatoria de Cora, Regina desapareció con Emma para cambiar de platos, dejando a los niños con las Mills.

«Entonces, cariño…Tu madre me ha dicho que tus notas son brillantes. ¿Ya tienes en mente una facultad?»

«No, solo tengo 13 años»

Cora replicó

«Nunca es demasiado pronto para ir buscando y plantearse el futuro»

«Lo sé, pero…»

«¿Sabes al menos la rama que te gustaría? ¿Ciencias? ¿Letras?»

«Aún no…Me gusta el dibujo y también la equitación»

Cora se quedó recta y la miró

«Pero eso deben quedarse como hobbies. Ninguna de esas dos actividades te traerán éxito y poder»

«Te recuerdo que sobresalía en dibujo y que me he convertido en estilista de renombre» replicó Zelena, lo que hizo sonreír a Zelena

Cora frunció su nariz, antes de girarse a Henry

«Y tú, jovencito, ¿aspiras a algo?»

Henry notó el sarcasmo, pero no se dio por aludido

«Me gusta la física y la lectura»

Cora frunció el ceño

«¿De verdad?»

«Henry es uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela»

«¿Ah sí? Sería lamentable que fueras destronada por…tu amigo»

Evelyn bajó la mirada

«Eso no pasará»

Henry frunció de nuevo el ceño y se giró hacia Cora

«Y si así fuera, ¿sería una cosa tan grave?» Cora lo miró, abriendo la boca «Me gusta mucho Evelyn, nos llevamos bien. No veo por qué todo debe ser una competición. Que sea yo el primero o lo sea ella, no cambiará por fuerza nuestro destino. Ella tendrá muchos más problemas que enfrentar con respecto a su entorno familiar»

«¡Oh! ¿Cómo te atreves?» dijo irritada Cora

«Abuela…»

«No, no necesito que me defiendas, puedo hacerlo solo. ¡Ella no me da miedo, ni ella, ni sus buenas palabras, ni du dinero ni su pretendido poder! Usted no es mejor que nosotros, que mi madre, que yo. Que tengamos menos estudios, menos dinero menos conocimientos no quiere decir que valgamos menos. Mi madre ha hecho cosas que merecen respeto. No ha tenido una vida fácil, tuvo que salir adelante, cometió errores, pero aprendió de ellos. No soporto que la traten como una mierda simplemente porque tiene menos años de estudios o menos dinero. Sí, es camarera, pero ella no solo se define por su estatus. ¡Porque aquí, lo que yo constato es que una simple camarera vale mucho más que una embajadora!»

Un pesado silencio planeó algunos segundos, Henry intentaba recobrar el aliento, mientras que Zelena y Evelyn se quedaban con la boca abierta.

Cuando Regina y Emma volvieron, se dieron cuenta del silencio que planeaba en la cena

«¿Qué ocurre?» dijo Regina

«Na…nada…» suspiró Cora

Pero entonces, Henry se levantó de repente y salió corriendo, chocando con las dos mujeres al pasar

«¡Henry!» gritó Emma que salió tras él cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de un golpe

Regina, entonces, miró a su madre

«¿Qué has hecho esta vez?»

«¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que tengo algo que ver con el comportamiento de ese salvaje maleducado?»

«Conozco a Henry y no es irrespetuoso ni salvaje. ¿Qué le has dicho para que huya con lágrimas? ¿No tienes contención? Te metes con un adolescente de 13 años»

«No sé en absoluto de lo que hablas»

Regina estaba que echaba chispas, aún sosteniendo la bandeja en las manos. Le hubiera gustado correr tras Henry también, pero debía enfrentarse a su madre: ¡ya era demasiado!

* * *

«¡Henry! ¡Mierda!» gruñó Emma dándose cuenta de lo inmenso que era el sendero de la entrada de la casa «¡Henry!»

La nieve caía intensamente hasta el punto no dejar ver a tres metros de distancia, y Emma ya sentía el frío morderle la piel. Se friccionó los brazos con las manos antes de seguir las huellas de pasos dibujados en el suelo. Encontró a Henry, sentado, con la cabeza en las rodillas, a los pies de un enorme manzano, desnudo de hojas.

«Henry…»

«¡La detesto!» gritó él, el rostro manchado por las lágrimas

La bella rubia se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó

«Lo siento porque te he tomado por un adulto»

El adolescente la miró, secándose las lágrimas con el reverso de su camisa

«¿Cómo?»

«Siempre has sido el hombre de la casa, el hombre de la familia. Me he apoyado mucho en ti para que me sostuvieras, para que sujetaras las riendas cuando yo no estaba. Has tenido muchas responsabilidades para un chico tan joven…»

«Mamá…»

«Sí, eso es lo que debería haber sido para ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Ser una madre para ti y no una compañera o una amiga de consola. Como madre, te hubiera preparado mejor, te hubiera prevenido contra este tipo de personas. Porque en Maine no conocimos este tipo de personas pérfidas y viles. No pensaba que tal persona existiera…»

«Es malvada gratuitamente. ¿Por qué te desprecia de esa manera?»

«Creo que lo necesita para sentirse superior. Al final, es ella a la que hay que compadecer»

«¿Crees que debo excusarme?»

«No sé lo que le has dicho, pero no tenía que hacerte llorar. Se supone que es la adulta»

«…»

«Venga, vamos, empieza a hacer frío de verdad. Nos vamos»

«¿Volvemos a casa?»

«Creo que es lo preferible, sí»

Entonces, Henry se levantó, imitado por su madre y juntos entraron en la casa. Discretamente cerraron la puerta de entrada y escucharon voces altas, y Emma podía reconocer perfectamente la de Regina.

«¿Cómo puedes llegar, desplegar tu autoridad como si estuvieras en tu casa, revolucionar nuestras costumbres y tratar a Emma y a Henry de esa manera?»

«Regina…»

«¡NO! ¡Ahora me vas a escuchar! ¡Amo a Emma! Te guste o no. La amo, y quiero a Henry, los llevo en mi corazón como si formaran parte de mi familia. ¡Porque a semejanza de mi madre, ellos son de mi familia! No toleraré que les hables como si fueran de segunda clase. Emma ha atravesado muchas cosas que tú jamás has vivido. Henry es una gran chico, inteligente y bien educado. Ella ha hecho un gran trabajo con él y estoy orgullosa de que comparta mi vida por lo que ella puede aportarme tanto como por lo que yo puedo aportarle»

«¡Es ridículo! ¡Esa…mujer no es para ti, tú vales más!»

«¿Qué sabes tú? ¡Apenas me conoces, madre! Pasé mi infancia siendo criada y educada por papá y Granny. Tú no eras sino una sombra, que prefería su trabajo a su familia. Y lo peor en todo esto es que no tuve sino ese modelo que he reproducido con mi propia hija. He corrido el riesgo de perderla porque la descuidé a favor de mi trabajo. ¿Y sabes quién salvó mi relación con ella? Henry. Henry y Emma. Ellos me han hecho comprender hasta qué punto me equivocaba en mi manera de ver la vida, de ver la familia. Estaba equivocada porque reproducía el único esquema familiar que conocía: el tuyo»

«…»

«Pero he conocido a Emma, y su manera de ver la vida, esa frescura, ese amor que irradia la familia Swan, llegué a tener celos antes de que nos incluyeran en su burbuja. Ni hablar de que rompas eso porque no lo conseguirás. Sí, son diferentes, sí, no tiene tanto bagaje como tú o yo…Me da igual, porque son importantes para mí. Y lo que es triste de decir es que ellos lo son mucho más que tú. A ti que solo te veo una vez cada tres años…Tú que se supone que eres mi madre, pero no eres más que una perfecta desconocida ante mis ojos. Amo a Emma y a Henry por lo que son y sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que estos dos últimos días, me los he pasado haciendo que cambiasen, haciendo que fueran dignos para ti, como si tu opinión importara…pero me equivocaba, no cuenta, ya no cuenta. Tenía la esperanza de que, al presentártela, te dieras cuenta de hasta qué punto era importante para mí, hasta qué punto era difícil para mí enfrentarte…Pero a ti te da igual. Te importo un bledo, al igual que te importaba poco papá. Lo perdiste, y también me estás perdiendo a mí…»

Regina sentía su cabeza darle vueltas, el aire le faltaba y su vista se nublaba por las nacientes lágrimas. Apenas distinguía las miradas asombradas de Zelena y Evelyn, y la mirada fría y fija de Cora.

Por su lado, Emma y Henry habían escuchado la totalidad del casi monólogo. Henry tiró de la camisa de su madre para llamar su atención y murmurarle, una vez que ella se dio la vuelta hacia él

«Ya no quiero marcharme»

Emma, entonces, sonrió y le tendió la mano

«Ven…» Y juntos se unieron a Regina, colocándose a su lado, haciendo frente a la mirada de Cora que no tardó en reaccionar. Se quitó deprisa su servilleta que dejó con ímpetu en la mesa

«Bien…Ya que es así….Si no soy bien recibida, prefiero marcharme»

Regina suspiró, pues aunque mantenía cierta animosidad hacia su madre, le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de otra manera, que terminara por comprenderlo todo como ella misma lo había sabido entender. Entonces, bajó los hombros

«Voy a llamar a Marco. Zelena, ¿tú también te vas?»

Y aunque Cora la miró intensamente, la bella pelirroja no dejaba de mirar a Regina. Y tras uno segundos de silencio, sonrió

«Me quedo»

Regina se sintió aliviada, pero Cora, por su parte, echaba chispas. Se levantó de un salto, haciendo comprender a su hija que deseaba marcharse. Regina sacó su teléfono y llamó a Marco

«Marco, soy Regina, ¿podría venir? Mi madre desea marcharse y…¿qué? ¿De verdad? Pero…¿Cuánto tiempo? Muy bien, se lo diré» cuando colgó, Emma puso su mano en su antebrazo

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«La nieve…las carreteras están cortadas, los aeropuertos están cerrados y los trenes se han detenido. No hay transporte alguno»

«¡Esto es ridículo!» soltó Cora «No me voy a quedar aquí»

«Créeme, en este momento preciso, nada me daría más placer que saberte lejos de aquí. Pero no te odio tanto para querer tu muerte. Si coges la carretera ahora, sería peligroso»

«¿Esperas que me quede aquí?»

«No tenemos elección. Zelena y tú tenéis que pasar la noche aquí. De aquí a mañana las quitanieves habrán liberado el terreno, a no ser que vuelva a nevar copiosamente»

Emma y Regina se miraron, así como Henry y Evelyn. Sí, definitivamente, esas Navidades serían especiales por varios motivos…


	18. Mea Culpa

**Mea culpa**

Henry recogió sus cosas y las colocó a los pies de la cama de Evelyn que les cedió amablemente su habitación a los Swan mientras que ella dormiría con su madre en la habitación de la morena. Mientras Emma terminaba de pasar sus ropas de su habitación a la que usaría por esa noche, se cruzó con Henry

«Hey…Es muy amable de tu parte haber dejado tu habitación»

«Es normal. No tengo más ganas que tú de verlas aquí, pero no podemos darles la razón comportándonos como incivilizados»

Ella le desordenó los cabellos

«¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un hombre?»

«Hace ya un tiempo, creo» dijo él con toda humildad.

«¿Lado izquierdo o derecho?»

Henry lanzó una ojeada a la cama tamaño King Size de Evelyn y frunció el gesto

«Si no te importa, preferiría no dormir ahí»

«¿Por qué?»

«¡Porque es una cama de chica! ¡Cuando me levanté mañana por la mañana voy a estar completamente bañado en perfume!»

«Eres un tonto. No vas a dormir en el sillón»

«Ya lo he hecho una vez. Y además, solo será esta noche. Con un poco de suerte, las quitanieves despejarán las carreteras»

«Tienes fe…Quizás mañana todo vaya mejor»

«O no. Ella ni siquiera ha querido cenar esta noche»

«Quizás sea mejor así. Si era para dejar el ambiente enrarecido, es mejor que no estuviera presente»

«Siento pena por Regina…»

«Me asombras»

«Si ella hubiera tenido una relación con su madre, como tú la tuviste con la abuela, habría sido todo más simple»

«Eso seguro. En tu opinión, ¿qué hubiera pensado tu abuela de Regina? ¿De nuestra relación?»

El pequeño alzó la cabeza como si reflexionase antes de mirarla

«No lo sé. Pienso que se habría sorprendido, sentido curiosidad…Y quizás al principio no lo habría comprendido. Pero estoy seguro que tras conocer a Regina, la habría adorado»

Emma le sonrió

«De tal palo, tal astilla»

Después, repentinamente, tocaron a la puerta y Regina apareció

«¿Todo bien?»

«Terminamos de instalarnos» sonrió Emma «¿Y ustedes?»

«Lo mismo. Siento que esta noche sea así»

Emma, entonces, se levantó y tomó a Regina por la cintura, pegándola a ella

«Si no, queda la posibilidad de que Henry duerma aquí con Evelyn…Y yo contigo»

«Lo he pensado»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Pero no podría estar una noche en la misma habitación que tú sin poder…»

«Ajjj…¡Es asqueroso!» exclamó Henry haciendo muecas al ver a su madre sobar a Regina.

«¡Cierra los ojos!» exclamó Emma dándose de nuevo la vuelta hacia Regina antes de besarla tiernamente.

Regina posó los brazos sobre los hombros de la joven antes de profundizar el beso con una lengua bien curiosa. Emma no tardó en deslizar sus manos hacia las nalgas de la bella morena, presionando su agarre.

«¡Cojan una habitación!» rezongó Henry tirándoles una almohada.

«¡Hey! ¡Pequeño monstruo!»

«Tiene razón…no deberíamos hacer esto delante de ellos…» murmuró Regina

«Henry ya me ha visto besar a mis ex, solo es un aguafiestas» dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa

Regina perdió la suya

«No me gusta mucho que me recuerdes que has tenido ex, y mucho menos que los besabas delante de tu hijo»

«Perdón»

«Pero, me gusta mucho menos las demostraciones físicas delante de los niños. Podría…írsenos rápido de las manos»

«Oh, ya veo…» susurró Emma «¿Soy tan irresistible como para eso?»

«Como sigas…» amenazó Regina

«¡Oh, qué miedo me das!» rio Emma antes de tranquilizarse «¿Crees que mañana seguirá habiendo nieve?»

«Es muy probable»

«Entonces, ¿crees que tu madre se va a quedar por un tiempo?»

«No creo que lo soporte por mucho, encontrará un modo u otro de marcharse»

«Siento mucho que todo pase de esta manera…»

«No te preocupes, me esperaba su rechazo. Solo es uno más en su larga lista»

Emma aferró entre sus dedos un mechón de sus cabellos

«Estamos aquí, ¿lo sabes, no?»

«Por fortuna» le respondió ella con una calurosa sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

«¿Mamá?»

Evelyn se deslizó en la habitación

«Te buscaba. La abuela y Zelena ya se han instalado. La abuela me ha dicho que te diga que piensa acostarse enseguida»

«¡Qué sorpresa!» exclamó irónicamente Regina arqueando una ceja «Vamos a hacer lo mismo, es tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano para hacer una comida aceptable»

«No te estreses, tengo la impresión de que tu madre no se levantará hasta bien entrada la mañana» dijo irónicamente Emma

«Buenas noches, Emma…»

«Buenas noches»

Se besaron furtivamente ante los niños, quienes intercambiaron un alzamiento de mirada, antes de que las Mills salieran de la habitación.

Emma se deslizó en la cama mientras que Henry se colocó cómodamente en el sillón

«¿Estás seguro de que no quieres dormir conmigo?»

«Seguro. Buenas noches, ma»

«Buenos noches, cariño»

* * *

Evelyn se deslizó bajo las sábanas, seguida rápidamente por Regina. Y cuando esta apagó las luces, un largo silencio se hizo antes de que Evelyn se girara hacia la silueta de su madre

«Mamá…»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Sabes?...No es grave lo de la abuela, nos tienes a nosotros»

Evelyn no lo vio en la penumbra, pero Regina acababa de sonreír

«Lo sé, cariño, y eso es lo más importante»

«Creí que Emma y Henry se iba a ir hoy…»

«Yo también tuve miedo. Sé que Henry ha estado algo inquieto este dos últimos días: tantos cambios, reglas…También me he equivocado»

«Todo el mundo no come con tres tenedores y tres cuchillos de plata mamá…»

Regina suspiró

«He estado muy estricta, ¿no?»

«Creo que también he cometido fallos. ¿Sabes lo del ángel? Creo que a Henry le molesta todo lo que sea religioso…»

«La Misa del Gallo seguramente fue la gota que colmó el vaso…Hablaré con él mañana»

Evelyn se pegó entonces a su madre

«¿Crees que la abuela sobrevivirá a mañana?»

«Se tendrá que acostumbrar, no tiene elección…en fin, sí, puede elegir marcharse»

«¿Estás triste?»

«Un poco desilusionada, pero no es como si no me lo esperara»

«Lo siento mamá»

«Todo está bien, cariño, mientras tenga a mi lado a las personas que quiero, poco me importa el resto»

* * *

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando Henry abrió los ojos. Tendría que haber aceptado la cama de Evelyn: su cuello estaba tenso, el sillón no era tan ancho como pensaba, y mucho menos cómodo que el mullido colchón y las sábanas de satén en las que seguramente estaría enredada su madre.

Se incorporó, lanzó una ojeada hacia la forma inmóvil en la cama a algunos metros de él, la respiración pesada atestiguando que Emma dormía profundamente. Siento sed, Henry se levantó, se estiró un poco y discretamente, salió de la habitación. En el pasillo, el silencio que reinaba lo estremeció. Bajó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Al pasar por delante de la sala, se sobresaltó al ver la luz de la chimenea iluminando el salón y una silueta no muy lejos, agachada, atizando el fuego con la ayuda del atizador.

Entonces, él se acercó, sin hacer ruido, y vio que era ni más ni menos que Cora, enrollada en una bata que visiblemente era de su hija. Y cuando iba a dar media vuelta, un tronco estalló haciéndolo sobresaltarse y dar un gritito de sorpresa, llamando la atención de la mujer, que en ese momento se giró

«¿Henry?»

«…»

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?»

«Yo…tenía sed…»

Sin una palabra más, ella se giró otra vez hacia el fuego, dejando de atender a Henry. El joven dio media vuelta, se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera, bebió de una botella de agua y volvió sobre sus pasos. Su mirada se dirigió otra vez hacia Cora, aún sentada cerca de la chimenea. Dudó, pero dio unos pasos hacia las escaleras, pero se arrepintió y entró en el salón, sentándose al lado de Cora. Cuando vio al joven a su lado, arqueó una ceja

«¿No vas a dormir?»

«No tengo mucho sueño…mi madre ronca» mintió

Algunos minutos de silencio se hicieron, durante los que cada uno se quedó mirando las llamas bailar en la chimenea, y Henry lanzaba varias rápidas miradas hacia Cora para escrutarla. Lo que le impresionó en primer lugar fue la semejanza de Regina con su madre, aunque, a primera vista, Zelena parecía la que tenía más puntos en común con su madre, Regina había heredado de su madre esencialmente su sonrisa, su mirada y una prestancia y elegancia que parecían innatas en las Mills.

«Quiero disculparme…» dijo él de repente

«¿Perdón?»

«Yo…me disculpo, nunca debí hablarle como lo hice esta tarde»

Cora se quedó sin voz, después suspiró

«No hiciste sino defender a tu madre, lo que es legítimo»

«Quizás, pero hay maneras más educadas de las que empleé»

Cora se sorprendió

«Estás disculpado. Porque si tú piensas haber sobrepasado los límites, yo también me he equivocado» Henry se giró por completo hacia ella «Hace mucho tiempo que ya no sé hablarle a mi hija»

«Es una pena que ya no se lleven bien. Se supone que, como norma general, una madre debe proteger y apoyar a sus hijos. Sé que, a veces, mi madre es demasiado pegajosa, pero…si no lo fuera, lo echaría de menos, creo»

«Quieres de verdad a tu madre, ¿verdad?»

«Soy su hijo, su única familia ahora mismo. También es mi deber protegerla un poco»

Cora no se imaginaba por qué pruebas había tenido que pasar Emma, ni las que ha tenido que atravesar con Henry. Pero sí se imaginaba que esas debían haber reforzado los lazos entre madre e hijo, algo que ella nunca había logrado hacer con su propia hija, al contrario, la distancia no había hecho sino alejarlas un poco más cada año…

«Tienes razón. No soy la madre que debería ser para mis hijas»

«No la voy a juzgar, no me gusta que lo hagan conmigo, sería hipócrita hacerlo con usted»

Cora estaba cada vez más asombrada con ese hombrecito

«Eres muy sensato para un muchacho de tu edad»

«Mi madre me ha educado bien» dijo él con orgullo, lo que provoco una ligera sonrisa de Cora

«Otra cosa que tendría que haber sabido antes de juzgar»

«No es demasiado tarde. Quizás el destino ha querido que se quede un día más para recuperar el tiempo perdido»

«¿El destino?»

«Mi madre cree en ello. No creemos en gran cosa en la familia, pero pensamos que nada llega por azar: el hecho de que llegáramos aquí, a Nueva York, de que conociera a Evelyn, de que nos convirtiéramos en amigos y de nuestras madrees se conocieran a través de nosotros. Y de que, finalmente, se enamorasen la una de la otra. Creo que todo eso, si no estaba escrito, al menos ha sucedido por una buena causa»

Cora arqueó una ceja

«¿Crees que es una buena cosa? ¿Regina y tu madre?»

«Creo que sí. Son diferentes, pero complementarias a la vez. No le escondo que al principio, tampoco yo lo veía. Fue Evelyn la que me abrió los ojos, quien me dijo que Regina sentía algo por mi madre. Yo pensaba que era imposible, las encontraba demasiado diferentes. Pero, finalmente, el refrán «Los opuestos se atraen» es verdad»

Cora se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en las palabras de Henry

«No he estado a la altura de las expectativas de mi hija, una vez más la decepciono…»

«No es demasiado tarde. Si quiere que Regina le conceda algo de credibilidad, debe darle una oportunidad para que ella le demuestre que lo que está haciendo no es estúpido o irreflexivo…Aún puede reparar las cosas con ella, simplemente debe decírselo»

«Me he equivocado más de una vez con mi hija, mis posibilidades ya están agotadas»

«Siempre hay una oportunidad, siempre. Mi madre también pensaba que había agotado sus posibilidades en el amor, hasta que conoció a Regina. Para usted es lo mismo: mientras su hija y usted estén aquí, tiene una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, hablar, intercambiar. Siempre hay esperanza. Las madres no deben ser extrañas o enemigas, deben ser un apoyo, una amiga, una oreja atenta. Debe recoger los pedazos con ella»

Cora sonrió ante esas palabras que podrían, fuera de contexto, parecer infantiles y utópicas. Se giró hacia él y le sonrió

«Eres un jovencito muy afortunado»

«Sí, lo creo» dijo él sonriendo «Es tarde, voy a volver a la cama»

Entonces se levantó y Cora le hizo una señal con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. En el momento en que iba a salir del salón, se dio la vuelta.

«¿Sabe?» Cora se giró hacia él «Perdí a mis abuelos…a mi abuela hace dos años. Podría ser guay tener una de vez en cuando» dijo él con una sonrisa antes de marcharse, dejando a una Cora sorprendida cuya atención fue de nuevo captada por el fuego del hogar. Cogió un atizador y removió algunos troncos que entonces crepitaron, soltando algunas chispas. Enfrascada en sus pensamientos, se quedó una larga hora más en el salón antes de finalmente volver a acostarse.

* * *

Cuando Regina se despertó, el sitio a su lado estaba vacío. Había pasado una noche horrible, sus pensamientos constantemente enfocados en el hecho de que su madre estaba bajo su techo. Las cortinas estaban apenas echadas y lo que pudo entrever la joven no le gustó lo más mínimo: el cielo estaba encapotado con espesas nubes grises, de las que ya caían finos copos de nieve.

Ella gruñó antes de escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta

«Adelante»

Cuando la puerta se abrió y vio la cabellera rubia de Emma traspasar la puerta, una larga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

«Hey, hola»

Regina, entonces, se incorporó y Emma se sentó en el borde de la cama

«¿Ya levantada?»

«¿Yo? Hace ya más de dos horas»

«¿Pero qué hora es?» dijo Regina despeinándose los cabellos

«¡Qué mona estás al despertar!» sonrió Emma. Regina inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado antes de robarle un beso, después gruñó y se hundió en las sábanas «¿Estás refunfuñona?»

«¿Has visto el tiempo? Nieva otra vez…»

«Sí, Marco ha llamado»

«¿Ha llamado? Pero, no he escuchado el timbre»

Emma le sonrió

«Llamó para decir que las carreteras estaban siendo desbloqueadas, pero que los aeropuertos se mantendrían cerrados al menos hasta mañana. Así que _grosso modo_ , tu madre puede salir de la casa, pero no de la ciudad» dijo divertida Emma

«Genial…»

Emma se inclinó y besó de nuevo a la bella morena

«Eres irresistible…»

«¿No dices eso porque estoy casi desnuda en una cama?»

«¿Estás desnuda?»

Regina le golpeó el hombro

«Idiota. Venga, dame un beso»

«Si lo pides con tanta amabilidad…»

Emma se inclinó y pegó dulcemente sus labios en los de Regina, entablando un lánguido beso durante el cual las manos de ambas se deslizaron por las curvas de la otra, los dedos de Emma se deslizaron bajo el edredón.

«¡Hm…Tienes las manos heladas!»

«Perdón…» murmuró Emma entre beso y beso

Y a pesar de haber dormido mal, el despertar de Regina fue completamente diferente: deslizó sus manos bajo el top de la joven, rozando sus costados, flirteando con su piel que hizo estremecer con su toque. Si hubiera sabido antes que era tan bueno besar a una mujer, se habría lanzado mucho antes. Pero la verdad era que no le gustaban las mujeres, amaba solo a Emma. No se imaginaba tocando otro cuerpo femenino, besando otros labios de mujer, soñando con hacerle el amor a otra mujer…Era Emma a la que quería, solo a ella.

«Hm…Quiero otros amaneceres como este»

«También me encantaría»

«Ven, échate»

«Sabes que no sería razonable»

«Solo para estar a mi lado»

«Sabes muy bien que no será solo para _estar a tu lado_. Lo sabemos las dos» sermoneó Emma «Y aunque es muy tentador…»

«Lo sé, lo sé»

«¿Te molesta, eh? ¿Que yo no quiera…en fin, ya sabes?»

Regina se enderezó

«Nunca. Lo comprendo y lo respeto. Siento parecer tan apremiante, en absoluto es mi fin»

«Lo sé. Pero estás de todas maneras tan irresistible en esa cama» susurró ella «Yo casi tendría ganas de ti…»

Sin decir nada, Regina la atrapó por los hombros y la hizo rodar bajo ella en la cama, provocando un grito de estupor a la rubia. Se pegó a su costado izquierdo

«¿Casi?»

«Casi»

«¿Y qué tendría que hacer para que tú me desees completamente?»

«No haría falta gran cosa, te lo aseguro»

Regina le sonrió y la besó tiernamente

«Te amo…» Emma le sonrió y le acarició tiernamente los cabellos, recolocando algunas mechas tras las orejas.

«Eres tan hermosa, incluso recién levantada. Normalmente tenemos caras de m…perdón, caras de entierro» se corrigió la joven, lo que divirtió a Regina

«¿Sabes? Sobre lo que dije ayer de haberos forzado a cambiar…Lo siento»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Evelyn lo ha notado, y yo también…Supongo que Henry te ha hablado de ello. La Misa del Gallo, mi madre…Comprendo los esfuerzos que han hecho por mí, por ella. Y todo eso para un resultado como este»

«No te comas la cabeza con eso, Henry es…»

«Voy a hablar con él» la interrumpió «No quiero que eso se estanque ente nosotros. No deseo que esto se deteriore, y mucho menos por culpa de mi madre»

«No te preocupes, tendrás todo el tiempo para hablar con él»

«¿Qué hora es?»

«Casi las diez»

«¿Qué? Pero…¿el desayuno?»

Emma sonrió

«Oh, eso…No te lo vas a creer si te lo digo»

* * *

Cuando Emma volvió a bajar en compañía de Regina, esta se quedó estupefacta al encontrarse a Cora, Henry y Evelyn en la cocina.

«¡Oh, la marmota se ha despertado al fin!» dijo Cora, espátula en la mano, dándole vueltas a las tortitas.

«Pero, ¿qué…?» Regina se giró hacia Emma «No sé lo que me sorprende más: que cocine o que sepa hacer tortitas»

«Me lo merezco» dijo Cora «Siéntate»

Regina así lo hizo, al lado de Emma, mientras que los niños sonrieron

«Mamá, ¿podemos ir a jugar fuera? Ha nevado mucho»

«Si se abrigan bien, sí»

«¡Genial!» soltaron a la vez

Los niños se escaparon, dejando a las adultas solas. Regina arrastró su mirada por la cocina

«¿Y Zelena no está?»

«Creo que el desfase horario la ha agotado» respondió Cora

«Madre, yo…»

«Más tarde Regina, hablaremos más tarde» aseguró su madre mientras echaba una última hornada de masa de tortitas «Es divertido, hace mucho tiempo que no cocinaba, acostumbrada a restaurantes o servicios de habitaciones»

«Dura vida» constató irónicamente Emma, lo que dejó a Regina atónita

«Exacto» respondió sencillamente Cora, sin sentirse, sin embargo, ofendida «Es una vida que elegí, una vida llena de condiciones, de exigencias, de poder, pero también de facilidades. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una casa con un jardín propio, mis propios muebles, mis acostumbradas tiendas de la esquina o sencillos paseos por pequeños parques»

«¿Y le gustaría volver a tener eso? ¿Esa casi normalidad?»

«Me gusta mi trabajo, señorita Swan. Las Mills tenemos una vida particular: mi vida política, la moda de Zelena y la revista de Regina. Me gusta decir que nos gustan las cosas buenas y que no nos sentimos satisfechas hasta que el trabajo comenzado haya acabado»

«Sí, he podido constatar la testarudez de su hija cuando quiere algo» dijo Emma guiñando un ojo a la bella morena cuyas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

«Emma…»

Pero para su gran sorpresa, Cora dejó escapar de sus labios una expresión divertida

«Está claro. Si no, no estaríamos aquí»

«La nieve ha ayudado» concluyó Emma mientras se acababa sus tortitas «Bueno, señoras, las dejo, me voy a unir a los niños» se giró hacia Regina «Hasta luego» le dijo dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir.

Regina dejó pasar algunos minutos de silencio antes de retomar la palabra

«¿Me explicas?» dijo sin rodeos

«¿El qué?»

«¿Qué significa esto? La última vez que te vi cocinar, tendría que tener unos 12 años. ¿Y ahora te poner a preparar el desayuno?»

«Te retrasabas, había que alimentar a los niños»

«Emma hubiera podido encargarse»

«La mandé a que te despertara. ¿Hubieras preferido que fuera yo la que te despertara?» dijo con ironía

«¿A qué estás jugando? Ayer por la noche, casi te negabas a compartir mi techo, ¿y esta mañana, estás en mi cocina haciendo tortitas?»

«¿Qué quieres que te diga? La noche es buena consejera»

«¿La noche, de verdad?»

Cora le sonrió y soltó la espátula

«¿Qué quieres? ¿Que me disculpe? ¿Qué me desdiga de lo que dije? Muy bien: me disculpo, Regina»

«No me lo creo ni por un segundo. Las disculpas son como las promesas, si no se cree en ellas, no funciona»

«Lo pienso, Regina. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento de ayer»

«Pero, ¿qué es lo ha cambiado entre anoche y este momento?»

«Yo…una pequeña voz me iluminó dejándome ver que tengo dos hijas, la única familia que me queda, y que si continuaba tratándolas así, pronto no tendré a nadie. Tenías razón al decirme que era triste que una madre y su hija fueran perfectas desconocidas. Nunca lo vi, al contrario, quería daros todo, que fuerais felices sin que os faltase de nada…Y sí, materialmente hablando así ha sido, pero paradójicamente lo que os faltó fue la presencia de una madre. Soy muy consciente de que no he sido la madre del año, pero…¿sería una ilusión pensar que estoy a tiempo de retomar el tiempo perdido?»

Regina no se creía lo que estaba escuchando, se quedó con la boca abierta antes de tragar en seco

«Si supieras cuántas veces he esperado escuchar esas palabras de tu boca, si supieras cuántas veces he querido que me las probases, que quisieras mostrarme hasta qué punto me querías a mí, a Zelena…»

«¿Es demasiado tarde?»

«No puedes recobrar el tiempo perdido, madre, demasiadas cosas han pasado, demasiado tiempo…»

«…»

«Pero aún puedes hacer tabla rasa del pasado y querer recomenzar con buen pie, no es demasiado tarde»

«Lo deseo sinceramente»

«¿Y en cuanto a Emma?»

«Deseo conocerla. Después de todo, lo habría hecho con cualquier pretendiente»

Regina emitió un suspiro de alivio, su corazón lleno de una esperanza que nunca pensó volver a sentir con su madre. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, se acercó a su madre. Pero al no estar acostumbradas a grandes manifestaciones físicas y sentimentales, vacilaron. Fue Cora la que comenzó el gesto y tomó a su hija en sus brazos.

Regina se sintió, de repente, ligera y aferró, a su vez, a su madre entre sus brazos, sus lágrimas se escapaban sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. En cuanto a Cora, cuando sintió el cuerpo de su hija ligeramente sacudido por los sollozos, cerró los ojos, y estrechó aún más el abrazo: sí, ¿cómo una madre podría hacer llorar de alegría a su hija con el sencillo gesto de disculparse? Debía haber mucho rencor y resquemor para que Regina se permitiera derrumbarse de esa manera en los brazos de su madre, lo que entristeció un poco a Cora, e hizo crecer su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Interiormente, se juró reparar sus errores, aunque su hija pensara que era demasiado tarde para curar las heridas.

«Bien, ¿qué ocurre aquí?»

Cora y Regina se separaron, sorprendidas, y se giraron hacia una Zelena divertida, aunque poco despierta todavía.

«Y he aquí mi segunda marmota» dijo, divertida, Cora

«¿Me explican?»

* * *

La nieve caía pesadamente en el suelo, cubriéndolo de un espeso manto blanco que en opinión de Emma así se quedaría hasta el día siguiente, lo que significaba que Cora y Zelena, sin duda, pasarían otra noche en la casa de Regina.

«¡Hey, ma, cógelo!»

«¿Qu…?» apenas tuvo tiempo de tender los brazos cuando una gran bola de nieve estalló en sus manos, salpicándole la cara de gotas.

«Oups» soltó maliciosamente Evelyn «Lo siento»

«No te creo una palabra» rezongó Emma «¡Vas a ver tú!»

Emma cogió una buena cantidad de nieve en sus manos y la apelotonó, formando una consistente bola para comenzar una lucha sin piedad contra los adolescentes.

«Deberías ir y unirte a ellos» resopló Cora uniéndose a su hija en el salón, la cual miraba a Emma y a los niños jugando juntos.

«Me gusta verlos juntos» sonrió Regina

«¿Evelyn y Emma se llevan bien?»

«Sí. Los tres pasaron un día juntos, antes de que Emma y yo comenzásemos a salir. Evelyn no dejó de hablarme de ello desde entonces»

«Entonces mucho mejor. ¿Y tú con Henry?»

«Eso ha sido más difícil. Aún hoy…»

«¿Cómo?»

«Yo…Emma y yo no somos del mismo mundo: ellos tienen sus costumbres, nosotras las nuestras y me doy cuenta de que les pedí que hicieran más concesiones a ellos que las que nosotras hemos hecho, y eso ha afectado a Henry»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Hoy tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que disculparme»

Cora posó una mano protectora y amistosa en el hombro de su hija

«Créeme, Regina, él lo sabe»

Regina se giró entonces hacia su madre frunciendo el ceño

«¿Ha hablado contigo?»

«…»

«Entonces es eso…Esa pequeña voz en la noche, ¿verdad? ¿Han hablado?»

«Es un adolescente sorprendente, en todos los sentidos. Es muy sensato para su edad, su madre le ha dado una buena educación»

«Ni que decir tiene. Entonces, ¿dime? ¿Qué te dijo para que cambiaras de actitud?»

«Eso se quedará entre él y yo, si te parece bien. Solo debes saber que supo encontrar las palabras y que, a pesar de algunas dudas persistentes, creo que forman una familia, extraña cierto, pero magnífica al fin y al cabo. Espero que te aporte mucho más de lo que tu propia familia no ha sabido darte»

Regina le sonrió

«Gracias, esto tiene mucho valor para mí» Después se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana «Nieva otra vez…Creo que tendrán que pasar otra noche aquí»

«Eso nos permitirá recuperar nuestra noche de Navidad echada a perder»

«Ciertamente» concedió Regina

Y tras algunos segundos de silencio, mirando a Emma cubierta de nieve, sonrió

«La amo, ¿sabes?»

Esa abrupta declaración sorprendió a Cora, pero, repentinamente, sonrió: si ese era el primer paso de la una hacia la otra, lo aceptaría con placer.

«Creo que ella también te ama» sonrió ella

* * *

Cuando los niños y Emma entraron en casa, Regina les obligó a ir a cambiarse rápidamente antes de ensuciar la casa y coger frío.

La atmosfera estaba más relajada que la noche anterior, la comida fue una prueba de ello. Y aunque Cora estaba todavía un poco de los nervios ante el tema « _mi hija está en pareja con una mujer_ », no dejó transparentar nada, los temas de conversación se volcaron casi todos en los niños y la escuela, la nueva colección de Zelena y la revista de Regina.

«¡Pero claro! ¡Sabía que su rostro no me era desconocido!» dijo Zelena señalando a Emma con su tenedor «¡Miss diciembre!»

«¿Pe…perdón?» balbuceó Emma «Nunca he sido miss…aunque hubiera podido ser miss sardinas en lata en Storybrooke, pero…»

«No, no, no. Sé lo que digo: ha hecho la portada del _Elixir_ de ese mes, ¿verdad?»

Cora arqueó una ceja antes de girarse hacia la bella rubia

«¿De verdad? Cuéntanos, Regina»

De repente, incómoda como una niña pillada con las manos en la masa, se removió en su silla y antes de tomar la palabra, Emma se le adelantó

«De hecho, fue algo muy divertido: había ido a verla a su despacho…y…me enseñó las dependencias. Cuando llegamos al estudio fotográfico, me divertí posando. En ese momento, ella andaba escasa de modelos para la portada de diciembre…Así que, cuando vio que podía funcionar, me pidió y yo acepté. Pensé que podría ser divertido. Es más, poco tiempo después firmé mi primer autógrafo, ¡es gracioso!»

«Oh, ya veo…» suspiró Zelena «Pero, ¿no salían juntas en esa época?»

«No»

«Pero, pensabas mucho en ella, ¿verdad Regina?»

La bella morena se tensó y Emma se giró hacia ella

«¿De verdad?»

«Yo…No, yo…»

«Si no, ¿por qué le habrías concedido tan gran confianza a esta mujer dándole un papel tan importante como la portada de la revista? Hm, hm, está claro» concluyó Zelena

Emma miró a Regina cuyas mejillas enrojecieron

«Regina, ¿es eso verdad?»

«¡Buf! ¡Voy a buscar el postre!» dijo la bella morena levantándose súbitamente, seguida por la mirada de todo el mundo, incluida Emma que también se levantó segundos más tarde para seguirla

«Disculpadme»

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Regina estaba sacando su tarta de manzanas del horno

«Hey…¿estás bien?»

«Todo bien, casi me olvidó del postre en el horno» dijo ella con una sonrisa que pretendía ser ligera

Pero Emma no era tonta, su repentino malestar la alarmó

«Hey…Mírame» dijo ella posando sus manos en las caderas de la joven para hacer que se girara hacia ella «¿Cuál es el problema?»

«Nada…no es…nada»

«Claro que lo es. Regina, leo en ti como en un libro abierto. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que Zelena haya dicho que te sentías atraída por mí antes de que saliéramos juntas? Por mí está bien…sé que soy irresistible» dijo irónicamente

«No, no es eso…es…es solo que…que no estoy acostumbrada a detallar mi vida privada en público, y mucho menos cuando se trata de miembros de mi familia»

«Oh, vaya…»

«Pero…es verdad»

«¿Verdad?»

«Zelena tiene razón…Tenía razón al decir que ya me gustabas en aquella época»

«¿En serio?»

«Solo que aún no era consciente»

Emma le sonrió antes de tomarla en sus brazos

«Hm…¡Lo esencial es que tomaste consciencia a tiempo!» dijo divertida Emma bajando sus manos hasta colocarlas astutamente en el nacimiento de las nalgas de Regina, cuya cabeza reposaba en el hombro izquierdo de su compañera

«Estoy bien así…» suspiró Regina pegada a Emma

«Yo también…Pero creo que cuatro vientres hambrientos nos esperan al otro lado»

Regina entonces se separó, sin olvidar darle un furtivo beso en los labios a la bella rubia

«Te amo»

«Lo sé» dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa Emma que, por eso, se ganó unos tortazos en el culo con el paño de cocina «¡Hey!»

«¡Vete antes de que haga algo cuestionable en esta cocina!»

«¡Oh, pero qué desvergonzada!» dijo pícaramente Emma llevándose el plato

«¡Emma!»

* * *

El resto de la comida transcurrió con tranquilidad y nadie se dio cuenta de que la nieve había dejado de caer.

«Abuela…no tuvimos ocasión la última noche, así que…» Evelyn sacó de debajo del árbol un pequeño paquete plateado «¡Feliz Navidad!»

«Oh…» De repente, Cora se avergonzó. Cogió el pequeño paquete y se dirigió hacia su nieta «Evelyn, es una adorable atención, cariño…» Lo abrió y descubrió un marcó plateado con una foto de Regina y Evelyn, sonrientes, en su jardín, parecía ser.

«Así estaremos contigo en cada uno de tus desplazamientos»

Cora se sintió conmovida, tanto que pegó el marco a su pecho y atrajo a su nieta hacia ella

«Gracias, cariño…» Después se soltó «Pero, no puedo quedarme esta foto»

El rostro de Evelyn se descompuso

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

De una expresión severa, Cora pasó a un rostro dulce y sonriente

«Porque esta foto no está completa»

Evelyn comprendió y se abalanzó al cuello de su abuela

«Oh…abuela, ¿de verdad?»

«Pienso que la Navidad es una perfecta ocasión para una hermosa foto de familia, ¿no?»

Regina se levantó y cogió la cámara de fotos, que había guardado para abrirla el 24 por la noche.

«¡Venga, al lado del árbol!»

Toda la pequeña familia entonces se levantó: Cora se colocó en el medio, Zelena a su derecha, Regina a su izquierda y Emma al lado de Regina. Los niños se colocaron delante. Tras programar el disparador, Regina se deslizó entre su madre y su compañera y en pocos segundos, la foto fue tomada.

«Voy a imprimirla, te podrías marchar con una» aseguró la bella morena

«Magnífico»

Regina no creía lo que veía. Si le hubieran dicho hacía un mes que se encontraría ahí, con su madre, su hermana y una mujer como pareja, jamás lo habría creído. Le parecía que su corazón iba a estallar de amor y de alegría.

Cuando Regina fue a imprimir la foto, le pidió a Henry que la ayudara. Al principio suspicaz, empujado por su madre, siguió a Regina hasta el despacho.

«¿Ayuda con la informática?» ironizó el muchacho

«Henry…» Regina se sentó en el sillón de cuero «Siéntate, por favor, necesito hablar contigo»

El adolescente frunció el ceño, pero obedeció

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Quiero disculparme»

«¿Por qué cosa?»

«Por todo. Yo…pensaba que hacer que vinieran a menudo era algo bueno. No me había dado cuenta los sacrificios que eso implicaría para ustedes, para los dos»

«¿Qué sacrificios?»

«He comprendido, muy tarde, sin duda, que estaba exigiendo demasiado de ustedes, pedía que fueran no las personas que yo amaba, sino el tipo de personas que a mi madre podría agradar. Toda esa historia de la Misa del Gallo, del ángel en el árbol, de los cubiertos de plata…son pequeñas cosas, pero que, acumuladas, hacen demasiado»

«…»

«Yo…te pido perdón. Nunca debí intentar cambiarlos»

«Es que… no me van todas esas cosas religiosas. Mi madre y yo no creemos en ello»

«Lo sé, y aprecio mucho más por eso el esfuerzo que han hecho por mí, por nosotras. Y también es por eso que mis exigencias no eran legítimas. Amo a tu madre, amo quien ella es hoy, no la mujer que me se convertiría comiendo con cubiertos de plata, hablando un lenguaje culto, no. No es eso lo que me gustó. He tenido tendencia a olvidarlo a medida que venían con nosotras. Todo eso reforzado con la llegada de mi madre…No es una excusa, nada más lejos de la realidad, pero es una circunstancia atenuante»

«…»

«Es…todo lo que quiero decir es que…nunca debí imponeros nada. Ahora me doy cuenta, y no lo volveré a hacer. Y si alguna vez se reproduce, te autorizo a que me lo digas y a que me metas por vereda. ¿Entendido?»

Henry le sonrió

«Entendido»

«Y vamos a quitar el ángel para poner la estrella»

«No importa. El año que viene encontraremos nuestra propia figurita para el árbol» él se acercó y la estrechó en sus brazos «Mientras cuides de mi madre, todo irá bien»

«Prometido»

«Por cierto…¿no pasará nada si comemos solo con un tenedor, no?»

Regina no pudo sino sonreír

«En absoluto. Venga, vamos a imprimir esa foto, ¿quieres?»

«Me gustaría tener una también»

«Perfecto»

* * *

En el salón, mientras Zelena y Evelyn quitaban la mesa, Cora se llevó a Emma aparte, cerca del árbol. Su mirada estaba clavada en una estrella de cristal cuyos reflejos dibujaban un arcoíris.

«Hacía mucho tiempo que no celebrara la Navidad de esta manera» suspiró finalmente Cora

«Me lo imagino. No todos los días su hija le anuncia que sale con una mujer, uh» ironizó Emma

Cora le lanzó una mirada divertida, arqueando una ceja

«Cierto. Pero me refería a pasar las fiestas en familia. Las suelo pasar en un avión o sola en un hotel»

«Podría compadecerla…pero de hecho, no» Cora la miró «A decir verdad, ha sido usted la que ha elegido ese estilo de vida. Usted sola. Así como Zelena eligió atravesar el Atlántico para irse a trabajar o Regina, sacrificar a su familia por su revista. Todos tenemos elección, algunas son buenas y otra no»

«¿Habla por experiencia?»

«Pues sí. Mi vida no está hecha sino de elecciones, y la mayoría han sido desastrosas. Estropee muchas cosas por mis malas elecciones: hui de mis padres, seguí a malas personas, hice cosas reprensibles. No le voy a mentir, no tengo un pasado blanco como la nieve. Y estoy segura que si, una vez de vuelta en su despacho o no sé dónde, manda un detective privado a investigar a la novia de su hija, le dirá que estuve cerca del abismo. Fui a la cárcel por mis malas elecciones»

Cora entonces se tensó

«¿La cárcel?»

«No entre en pánico, solo fue por culpa de pequeños objetos robados, relojes de lujo. Pasé más de dos años en las calles encadenando estafas y robos de todo tipo para sobrevivir. En esa época, pensaba que era una vida. Pero hoy, si mi hijo me hiciera menos de la mitad de lo que hice siendo adolescente, creo que me daría un ataque» sonrió

«¿Y sus padres?»

«Pasé de ellos, totalmente. ¿Ya sabe? Vivíamos en un pueblo perdido en Maine. Pensábamos que allí nada malo podía pasar, que estábamos protegidos del mundo en decadencia. Mis padres no hacían la excepción. Su decepción fue tan grande como las esperanzas que tenían puestas en mí. Y sin embargo, cuando regresé, embarazada, me abrieron los brazos. No sé siquiera si yo hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo mismo si mi hijo hiciera lo que yo hice, pero ellos lo hicieron. Evidentemente, no todo fue de color de rosa: tuve que rendir cuentas. Había perdido su confianza, tuve que trabajar duro para recuperarla, probarles que no estaba completamente perdida ante sus ojos»

«¿Qué le dijeron con respecto a su hijo?»

«Irónicamente no se sorprendieron. Con todas las estupideces que había hecho, sospechaban que todo acabaría así: la prisión y un bebé. Creo que mi regreso fue mi salvación, pero también lo peor de mi vida: ver la decepción y tristeza en la mirada de mis padres. Juré que, a partir de ese día, no iba a hacer que volviera a nacer tal mirada en ellos. Así que cuando Henry nació…estuve apoyada y juré ser una buena madre, a imagen de la mía, y creo que hasta ahora lo he conseguido»

«Henry es un muchacho sorprende, eso es innegable» dijo Cora recordando la conversación de la víspera.

«Sí. Así que sé que soy ciertamente la última persona que debería estar con Regina. Quizás piense que voy a arrastrarla a la ruina o no sé qué…Pero de hecho, espero lo contrario, que ella me eleve. Y eso, eso es una elección que he tomado, que he decidido aceptar: confiar en ella. Así que sí, pienso que todos tenemos elección. Tenía la elección de marcharme, de no corresponder a Regina, y habría tenido muchas razones para ello, pero la elegí, y todo lo que ello implica, incluido una madre psico-rígida e invisible»

Cora sintió cierta amargura en la voz de Emma

«Pinta usted un cuadro poco alentador»

«Conozco a Regina desde hace poco, es verdad, pero jamás la vi antes en el estado en el que se hundió antes de su llegada. Y no puedo imaginarme qué tipo de padres pueden inspirar tal miedo, frialdad y distancia en sus hijos. Creo que, incluso antes de su llegada, usted no me gustaba»

«…»

«Prefiero decirle las cosas antes que sonreírle hipócritamente. Quizás no tengo muchos estudios, pero sé calibrar a las personas, es como un don, aparte de cuando Regina se enamoró de mí, eso no lo vi venir. Pero sé que usted no es necesariamente mala, de ahí que, en mi opinión, hacerle mal sin intención a su hija es mucho peor. Pero si dejamos eso a un lado, estoy dispuesta a hacer que esta Navidad no sea la última en familia» dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera y calurosa

«Creo reconocer a Henry en usted, no hay ninguna duda»

«Me tomo eso por el más bonito de los cumplidos»

Intercambiaron una gran sonrisa antes de que Zelena, Regina, Evelyn y Henry volvieran al salón

«Estoy soñando o…» murmuró Zelena a la oreja de su hermana

Como toda respuesta, Regina sonrió: parecía que las tensiones de la víspera se habían esfumado, que los malentendidos, ahora, se habían derrumbado, y que todo transcurría en paz. Regina estaba serena, y eso le había muy bien.

«Siempre está bien meterse a la suegra en el bolsillo» dijo divertida Zelena

Regina rio

«¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo piensas presentarle a alguien a madre?»

«Ahora que has suavizado la situación con Emma, creo que podré presentarle a Luke»

«¿Luke?»

Zelena le sonrió

«Lo conocí hace dos años»

«Oh, Zelena, ¿por qué no los has traído?»

«Oh…Por la sencilla razón de que él pasa las Navidades con su familia…su mujer e hijo»

Regina le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria

«Oh, Zelena, no….»

«Lo sé, lo sé…No debería. Es más, nunca pensé que un día me convertiría en la otra. Pero no puedo hacer nada»

«¿Tiene…tiene, al menos, intención de dejarla?»

«En absoluto. Y yo nunca se lo he pedido»

«Vas a romper una pareja»

«No te preocupes, soy grande, sé lo que hago. Además, no me imagino la vida con él»

«Entonces, ¿por qué arriesgarte a romper una familia? ¿Por qué quedarte con un hombre que prefiere a su mujer?»

«Porque…prefiero eso a estar sola» Regina frunció el ceño, y la miró «Cuando te veo con Emma…si supieras cómo te envidio: tu felicidad, vuestro amor, esta pequeña y perfecta familia que forman. Y ahora, incluso tienen el visto bueno de nuestra madre. Tengo celos de ti, Regina. Desde hace mucho tiempo…Y esa es una de las razones por la que quise alejarme: porque pensaba que los kilómetros que nos separarían me evitarían la comparación. Y heme aquí, en tu casa, ante este perfecto cuadro de familia que me recuerda lo lejos que estoy de tener eso con mi hombre casado y padre de familia que no tiene ninguna intención de dejar a su esposa y para quien solo sirvo para recalentar su cama cuando su mujer no lo satisface»

«Zelena, vales mucho más que eso, vales mucho para ese tipo de relación»

«Quizás. Me cuesta creerlo…Sin embargo, lo intento, pero tantos esfuerzos para tan pocos resultados. Tengo tendencia a rendirme demasiado pronto, especialmente porque mi vida ya está llena. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de encontrar algo mejor…Lo tengo a él de momento, y aunque eso no lleve a ningún lado, me conformo. Al menos no estoy sola»

«No todas las compañías son buenas elecciones…»

«Lo importante es que soy consciente de ello, ¿no?»

«Espero sinceramente que encuentres a alguien bueno que sepa cuidarte»

«¿Como Emma te cuida a ti?»

Regina sonrió mirando a la bella rubia hablando con su madre

«Sin duda»

«Estás locamente enamorada de esa mujer, ¿no es verdad?»

«¿Es tan evidente?» respondió con ironía

«En todo caso, ella parece loca por ti…¿Ya…las dos ya…en fin, ya sabes?»

«No tengo ninguna intención de compartir mi vida íntima, y mucho menos contigo»

«Esa respuesta puede tener dos lecturas: que sea de verdad íntima, o que no lo sea en absoluto»

«…»

«Oh, ya veo…¿Ella o tú?»

Regina entonces la miró

«¿De qué hablas?»

«¿Es ella o tú quien tiene miedo?»

Regina se tensó, hundiendo su mirada en el verde esmeralda de su hermana que parecía, cuando miraba a alguien así, que leía a la persona como en un libro abierto. Ella no sabía mentir o esconderle algo a su hermana, era un poder que Zelena amaba ostentar, sobre todo cuando eran jóvenes.

Resignada, y porque también quería compartir algo con su hermana, suspiró

«Ella»

«Oh…¿Por qué?»

«Ella…le ha costado más que a mí plantearse una relación…con una mujer. Y aunque hoy nuestra relación no le suscita problemas, las relaciones físicas son…otra cosa»

«¿Lo han intentado?»

«Oh…Yo le he intentado» suspiró Regina manteniendo su mirada sobre la bella rubia que estaba aún al lado del árbol, charlando con Cora «Siento que a ella le gustaría, pero…no sé por qué razón, tiene miedo»

«Ya sabes, es nuevo para ella»

«También lo es para mí»

«Sí, pero fuiste tú, si he entendido bien, la que se dio cuenta en primer lugar…Has tenido más tiempo para hacerte a la idea de una relación con una mujer, de lo que esperas de ello, de lo que habrá que hacer. Para Emma, las cosas le cayeron encima, una detrás de la otra, encadenándose sin darse realmente cuenta. Pero todo llegará»

«Sí, lo sé. Solo tengo…tengo ganas de mostrarle cuánto la quiero»

Zelena entonces sonrió y posó una mano reconfortante en su hombro

«Sí, ciertamente eres afortunada»

Cuando Emma se dio la vuelta y la miró, ella le devolvió una gran sonrisa y movió su mano como respuesta a su idéntico gesto. Cuando la bella rubia se acercó, deslizó una de sus manos por el hueco de los riñones de su compañera

«Hm, entonces, ¿están tramando algo?»

«Por supuesto. Pero si le decimos nuestro plan, me veré obligada a matarla» bromeó Zelena

«Entonces, no me arriesgaré» dijo divertida Emma alzando las manos en señal de defensa

«Así lo prefiero» concedió Zelena antes de unirse a su madre mientras Emma y Regina se colocaron juntas, hombro con hombro.

«Entonces…¿ha ido más o menos bien, no?»

«Sí, mejor de lo que al principio hubiera pensado»

«¡Me dejas atónita! Hemos pasado del « _Quiero salir de esta maldita casa_ » a planificar nuestras próximas Navidades juntas. Una gran evolución, uh…»

«¿De qué has hablado con mi madre?»

«¿En qué te incumbe? ¡Son cosas entre una madre y su nuera!»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa, mucho más relajadas que hacía días. Entonces, sus manos se entrelazaron, más pegadas que nunca.

«Te amo» le murmuró Regina antes de besar su hombro

«Yo mucho más» replicó Emma

Sí, días mejores vendrían, estaban seguras de eso, aunque también lo sabían, nubes negras aparecerían para ensombrecer su perfecta burbuja. Y no se imaginaban que la primera nube vendría de debajo de su propio techo.


	19. ¿Quieres o no?

**¿Quieres o no?**

La nieve estuvo cayendo intensamente durante todo el día, lo que impidió que Cora y Zelena no se marcharan antes del 27 por la mañana. Marco había llegado temprano para avisarles de que las carreteras finalmente estaban liberadas y que, aunque los trenes aún no estaban en circulación, los aviones sí podían despegar.

Y las despedidas fueron mucho más calurosas de lo que habrían podido pensar Emma y Regina tres días antes.

En el umbral de la puerta, las dificultades de las Mills para demostraciones físicas se hicieron sentir. Y si bien para Evelyn, Henry y Emma todo fue natural, para Cora, Zelena y Regina las cosas eran más complicadas.

«Y bien…ha sido una Navidad colorida, en todos los sentidos» dijo asombrada Cora

«Cierto. Pero espero que te haya gustado, a pesar de algunas…nuevas noticias»

Cora le ofreció una tranquilizadora sonrisa posando una mano en su antebrazo

«Lo han sido, de verdad. Le he dado durante mucho tiempo la espalda a tu vida…Pero estoy contenta de decir hoy que…estoy feliz por ti» le dio un beso en la mejilla. Regina sin poder contener un impulso afectivo, la estrechó en sus brazos y ejerció una presión que estuvo contenta de ver devuelta por parte de su madre.

Cuando se separaron, Cora recobró la prestación carraspeando

«Hm…Bien…suficiente relajación afectiva»

Regina no pudo sino sonreír antes de girarse hacia su hermana

«Espero no tener que esperar tres años para volver a verte»

«Espero que no» se inclinó hacia el oído de su hermana «Espero volver para cierta boda»

Regina puso expresión de asombro, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente y mirando a su hermana. Por un ínfimo instante, la visión de ella y Emma en vestido de novia bajo un arco de flores en medio de un parque le atravesó la mente, y le gustó…

«Hasta pronto Zelena»

«Hasta pronto, hermanita»

Marco cargó el equipaje y Cora y Zelena subieron al coche, no sin una última mirada y sonrisa hacia los Swan Mills. Cuando el coche desapareció por el camino, Emma agarró a Regina por la cintura

«Bueno, finalmente no ha sido tan terrible, ¿eh?»

Regina le propinó un pequeño codazo antes de volver a entrar en la casa. Evelyn y Henry estaban a los pies del árbol, dibujando con el kit que Henry le había regalado a Evelyn por su cumpleaños.

«¿Has visto eso? Parecen hermano y hermana» dijo divertida Emma

«S…Sí…es verdad» balbuceó Regina

«Hey, ¿todo bien?»

«Por supuesto, solo estoy cansada de estas fiestas, física y moralmente»

«Puedo entenderlo, pero al final, está bien lo que acaba bien. Y…yo podría relajarte, ¡parece que mis dedos son mágicos!»

Regina la miró, arqueando una ceja, divertida

«¿Ah sí?»

Comprendiendo el doble sentido, Emma se tensó

«Euh…no, no, no es lo que quería decir»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, yo…solo quería decir que soy ducha con mis manos»

«Mucho mejor, lo has arreglado» dijo divertida Regina

«¡No, no! ¡Que soy ducha dando masajes!» balbuceó Emma, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

«Calma…Yo….» se sobresaltó al sentir el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo «Oh, es Mallie»

«¿Ella no tenía que venir?»

«Vamos a ver. ¿Diga?»

 _«¡Hey, bella morena! Entonces, el choque con las Mills, ¿ha habido muertos? ¿Tengo que llevar un trapo para limpiar la sangre de las paredes?»_

«Muy divertida. Ha ido muy bien, ¡quién lo hubiera creído!» dijo ella lanzando una mirada a Emma quien le sonrió

 _«¡Ah, bah, entonces todo bien! ¿Y con Emma cómo va todo?»_

«Todo muy bien, no puede ir mejor»

 _«¿Eso quiere decir que las dos han…arrugado las sábanas?»_

«Mal…» la reprendió con un tono de reproche

 _«Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que no?»_

«Eso quiere decir: no te metas en lo que no te incumbe»

Emma puso antenas, cosa que Regina advirtió, así que se excusó con un guiño y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Emma perpleja en el salón. Pero curiosa, y sabiendo muy bien que la conversación había girado hacia su persona, Emma quiso espiar, y se deslizó hacia el pasillo, cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

«¡Mal, no tengo la intención de hablar de eso contigo por teléfono!»

 _«Entonces tienes suerte de que vaya a tu casa esta tarde»_

«¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo te invitas so…? ¡No he dicho nada, siempre lo has hecho!»

 _«No seas tan rígida. Te conozco e imagino que esta historia te carcome. Te hará bien hablarlo con alguien, aparte de con la persona en cuestión»_

«Mallie, te lo ruego, ¡no conviertas esto en un asunto de estado!»

 _«Pero no puedes dejar de lado esa cuestión. ¡El sexo es crucial en una pareja!»_

«¡El sexo no es más que un parámetro más en una pareja, no una finalidad!»

Emma entonces se crispó: se trataba de lo que pensaba. Entonces suspiró y prestó más atención a la conversación

 _«Por supuesto que tiene su importancia. ¡No vas a vivir una relación platónica!»_

«De momento, esto me conviene perfectamente. No hay necesidad de darse prisa»

 _«Hay prisas y prisas. Tiene que haber un momento o esto va a estallar»_

«Eres pesada, eh. Te repito: no pienso hablar de esto por teléfono»

 _«Ok, muy bien. Pasaré a verte a las tres»_

«Mal…»

 _«¿Qué? ¡De todas maneras, tengo que darle un regalo a mi ahijada favorita!»_

«Como quieras…» acabó por soltar Regina, harta de tanta testarudez, antes de colgar. Se masajeó las sienes, suspirando profundamente.

Emma entonces se dirigió de nuevo al salón, y se sentó al lado de los niños

«¿Qué están dibujando?»

«A nosotros» respondió Evelyn enseñándole el esbozo de su dibujo que mostraba los contornos de cuatro cuerpos formando una particular familia.

«Es…se parece mucho» hizo una mueca Emma

«¡Apenas acabo de empezar!» replicó, algo ofendida Evelyn

«Y tú, ¿qué haces?» le preguntó a su hijo

«Es arte abstracto» dijo mostrándole un arcoíris que acababa en un remolino multicolor.

«Ah sí, efectivamente…»

«Se me dan mejor los videojuegos»

«Sí, bueno, eso hay que verlo» replicó Evelyn

«Ah, ah, muy graciosa»

«Hey, ¿qué están tramando los tres ahí?» dijo Regina sonriente

«Nada, charlamos. Y tú, ¿cómo está Mallie?»

«Oh, bien. Ella…viene esta tarde»

«¿De verdad? ¿Tía Mallie va a venir?»

«Solo se pasará un momento» concluyó Regina

Emma esbozó una sonrisa educada, pero la perdió cuando supo que Mallie iba a venir.

* * *

El almuerzo pasó en una calma relativa, sobre todo para Regina que pensaba que con el trago ya pasado de la visita de su familia, Emma se relajaría un poco más. Pero en lugar de eso, la bella rubia parecía taciturna, silenciosa, pensativa.

A continuación los niños se colocaron delante de la tele, mientras Regina y Emma se vieron solas alrededor de la isla central de la cocina, Regina echando el resto de la comida en la basura y Emma empezando a lavar la loza. Sin poder ya más con el silencio impuesto por Emma, Regina se puso a su lado, y cerró el grifo del agua.

«¿Qué…vas a fregar tú?»

«No, me gustaría que me dijeras que va mal»

«Nada, todo está bien»

«¿De verdad? ¿Es por eso por lo que no has soltado palabra en toda la comida?»

«He hablado» se encogió Emma de hombros

«Pedir la sal a Evelyn y el plato de puré a Henry no es una conversación» señaló Regina

«No hablo si no tengo nada que decir, es todo»

Regina, entonces, deslizó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la bella rubia y puso su mentón en su hombro

«¿No tienes intención de decirme nada, no?»

«No tengo intención de decirte nada, porque simplemente no tengo nada que decir. No sé lo que quieres que te diga…»

Regina frunció el ceño ante el tono un tanto seco de Emma, tono que no le conocía.

«Lo siento…es….solo que pensaba que…»

«¡Bah, piensas mal!»

Esta vez ya fue demasiado para Regina, que estalló

«¡Oh, sí, está claro que todo va bien! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono?»

Emma se giró y se conmovió con la mirada triste con la que Regina la miraba. Su corazón se saltó un latido

«Yo…perdón» suspiró masajeándose la sien «¡Ahhhh, soy estúpida, lo siento!»

Regina se acercó y le acarició la mejilla

«¿Qué te pasa?»

«Yo…no lo sé, yo…es solo que…» miró a Regina, sintiendo su mano en su mejilla, su mirada en la suya. Cortó la distancia entre ellas con un lánguido y repentino beso, que sorprendió a Regina. Sus manos descendieron más al sur, posándose en sus redondeadas nalgas, pegando a Regina contra su cuerpo. La bella morena se dejó hacer y hundió sus manos en la larga cabellera de su compañera, gimiendo de placer a medida que las manos de Emma la presionaban contra su cuerpo. Emma hizo retroceder a Regina hasta la nevera, una de sus manos se deslizó por su muslo, su índice se aferró a la falda de Regina, levantándola un poco para seguir ascendiendo su mano por la parte alta del muslo.

Sin despegar sus labios de los de Regina, Emma posó su otra mano en el hombro de su compañera, ejerciendo una ligera presión antes de bajarla hacia el pecho izquierdo de la morena que se sobresaltó al sentir la mano curiosa de la bella rubia posarse dulcemente en su pecho.

Motivada por el entusiasmo repentino de su compañera, Regina hizo lo mismo y mientras una de sus manos se soltaba de la cabellera rubia para posarse sobre sus nalgas, la otra atrapó la nuca para intensificar y profundizar aún más el beso, hasta casi no poder respirar. Pero poco importaba, porque sentir a Emma por todo su cuerpo era la sensación más agradable que había conocido en mucho tiempo. Deseaba a Emma como nunca, su cuerpo llamaba al suyo, sus labios parecían dibujados a la perfección para los de ella.

Poco importaba, en ese momento preciso, que estuvieran en la cocina, que los niños estuvieran al lado, pudiendo aparecer en cualquier momento, Regina deseaba a Emma como nunca antes. Pero cuando su mano encontró un camino bajo el top de Emma, sus dedos tocando los enganches de su sujetador, lista a soltarlos, Emma se crispó y acabó con el contacto.

«¿Emma?»

«No…no deberíamos hacer esto. No aquí» balbuceó ella

«Oh…sí, claro. ¿Quieres…quieres que subamos?» preguntó dulcemente Regina, esperando que ella no la encontrara demasiado audaz

«No…No, no. Yo…Mallie vendrá pronto y…yo deseo…»

«¿Sí?»

«Deseo que tengamos toda una noche, no una hora de forma rápida, ¿comprendes?»

«Por supuesto, está claro» Emma suspiró, aliviada de que Regina fuera paciente «Yo…Pero, ¿estás segura? ¿Esta noche?»

«Sí…sí, por supuesto, ¡esta noche será perfecta!» mintió Emma

Porque era una mentira. Emma no tenía ninguna intención de atravesar ese límite con Regina esa noche. Pues cuando la besó unos instantes antes, pudo constatar con qué pasión devoradora Regina la deseaba. Un deseo que Emma no podía manejar de momento. No es que fuera mojigata, nada más lejos, pero lo que se jugaba estaba a la altura de lo que significaba esta relación para ella.

Sabía que Mallie estaría ahí en una hora y quería tener una conversación con Regina, o incluso está misma lo quería, sobre una temática que no debería pasar la esfera de su vida privada. Al prometerle a Regina esa noche, pensaba que, quizás, la bella morena no necesitaría hablar con Mallie de ese tema.

En cuanto a saber qué hacer cuando llegara el momento, esa noche misma, Emma aún no tenía ni idea. Ya vería en el momento, cuando Mallie se hubiese marchado y estuviera a solas con Regina para hablar.

«Emma, ¿todo bien?»

«Sí. El cansancio seguramente…»

Regina inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado y le acarició la mejilla.

«Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti estos últimos días. Aunque todo haya acabado bien, ha sido un estrés del que perfectamente hubiéramos prescindido»

Emma le sonrió

«Sí…Las Navidades más extrañas que jamás he vivido»

«Te prometo que las próximas serán más serenas»

Las próximas…Emma se puso a soñar con los próximos años en compañía de Regina y Evelyn: los cumpleaños, las Navidades, los San Valentín, las salidas, los momentos en familia…Sí, se imaginaba perfectamente una vida con Regina, a pesar de sus diferencias, a pesar de los obstáculos…Sí, ella podía imaginarse una cómoda vida para los cuatro.

* * *

Estaban acurrucadas, la una contra la otra, viendo _De ilusión también se vive_ , con sus hijos no lejos, cuando Emma y Regina escucharon llamar a la puerta. Evelyn saltó de la alfombra, donde estaba sentada al lado de Henry, para ir a abrirle a Mallie.

«¡Tía Mallie!»

«¡Hey, mi ahijada favorita! ¡Feliz Navidad!»

«¡Feliz Navidad a ti también!»

«Entonces, ¿nada de muertos?»

Evelyn reviró los ojos y suspiró

«No, pero casi. ¡Ven!»

Pero antes de entrar en el salón, Mallie agarró a Evelyn por el brazo y le murmuró

«Hey, espera…¿Cómo va entre tu madre y Emma?»

Evelyn le sonrió

«No puede ir mejor» antes de entrar en el salón

Mallie se enderezó

«Hm…eso, lo veremos» después apareció en el salón donde lo que vio la alegró: una familia que parecía serena y unida «¡Hey, Gina!»

«Mal, Feliz Navidad»

«¡A ti también!» dijo besándola «Hey, señorita Emma Swan. ¡Feliz Navidad!»

Emma se levantó del sofá, con las manos en los bolsillos posteriores de los pantalones, y se sorprendió cuando Mallie le dio un caluroso abrazo.

«¡Hey, Henry!»

«Mallie, Feliz Navidad»

«También para ti. Tengan, para ustedes» dijo dándole un paquete a cada uno

«No tendrías que…» sermoneó Regina

«¡Qué! Se supone que soy la tía simpática y consentidora, te recuerdo»

Henry rasgó el papel de su paquete para ver un cofre que contenía unos treinta comics

«¡Wow! ¡Genial! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?»

«Oh, me lo dijo un pajarito…» dijo ella enviando una mirada discreta a Evelyn «¡Venga, abre el tuyo!»

Evelyn se puso a ello, abriendo con más cuidado su paquete, como si desease guardar el papel de regalo. Cuando vio su contenido, sonrió de oreja a oreja

«¡Gracias, tía Mallie!»

«Parecía que estabas escasa de pinturas. Parece que no dejas de dibujar. Así que me dije que un repuesto de pintura, tinta, acuarelas no estaría de más»

Evelyn la abrazó calurosamente

«¡Es perfecto!»

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa cómplices, lo que no se le escapó a Mallie

«Toma, esto es para ti» le tendió una bolsa llena de papel de seda «Creo que puede ser útil»

Regina cogió el paquete frunciendo el ceño antes de meter la nariz dentro. De repente, sus mejillas enrojecieron y cerró rápidamente la bolsa

«¡Mallie!» la sermoneó

«Bah, ¿qué?» respondió con toda la inocencia del mundo y una gran sonrisa

«¿Qué hay dentro mamá?»

«Nada, nada, cariño. ¿Y si vas a buscar las galletas y las bebidas con Henry?»

«Pero…»

«Por favor» gruñó Regina enfatizando cada sílaba con los dientes apretados

Evelyn suspiró y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Henry para que la siguiera, dejando a las tres mujeres en el salón. Segura de que los niños ya no estaban por los alrededores, Regina golpeó a Mallie con su puño en el hombro

«¡Hey! ¡Ay!»

«¡Estás loca!»

«Oh, venga ya…No te hagas la santurrona»

«¿De qué está hablando?» dijo Emma, un poco atónita ante la situación. Como toda respuesta, Regina le tendió la bolsa, que Emma no tardo en abrir. Y lo que vio dentro la hizo sonrojarse al igual que Regina segundos antes «Oh, ok…ya veo»

Hundió su mano y sacó un conjunto de lencería de encaje rojo intenso, acompañado de una picardías transparente que enseñaba más de lo que tapaba. Y Regina abrió la boca de sorpresa cuando Emma encontró en el fono de la bolsa un pequeño frasco de color naranja»

«¿Qué…?»

«Es…aceite de masaje…sabor fresa» leyó Emma en la etiqueta

«¡Mallie!»

«¿Qué? ¿Hubieras preferido otro sabor?» dijo divertida

«Eres imposible…» suspiró ella

«Dudé en regalarle otro a Emma. Normalmente, visualizo bien las tallas, pero no deseaba equivocarme. Así que…»

Le tendió otro paquete a Emma, que dudó en cogerlo. Cuando descubrió su contenido, sonrió, crispada.

«¿Qué es?» preguntó ansiosa Regina, que se esperaba de todo ante las perversas ideas de Mallie

Emma sacó, entonces, un conjunto parecido al rojo, pero negro compuesto por la combinación y lo que parecía unas medias de rejilla

«Ya veo…»

«¡Mallie, eres de lo que no hay!»

«Lo encontré divertido…»dijo Mallie, con expresión inquisitiva «Parecen vírgenes asustadas…»

«No, pero si hubiera querido algo como eso…habría preferido que permanecería en la intimidad de nuestra pareja»

Cuando Mallie iba a responder, los niños volvieron, bandeja en las manos

«¡A la mesa!» dijo Evelyn

Emma agarró a Regina por el brazo y la arrastró hacia el pasillo

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Ya sabes…Nunca habría podido regalarte una cosa como esta…» admitió Emma «Soy demasiado parada para eso»

Regina se echó a reír

«No, no lo eres» la besó en la mejilla «Y la perspectiva de verte llevándolo es…interesante»

«Habría preferido llevar algo que tú misma hubieses elegido, y no una cosa que la perversa de tu amiga imagina en mi cuerpo» dijo haciendo una mueca Emma

«No seas tan escrupulosa. Mallie es Miss bocazas, eso no es una novedad. Haz como si no estuviera»

«¿Voy a sufrir sus pinchazos el resto del día?»

«Relájate, Emma. Yo estaré ahí para defenderte y para frenarla…»

Y aunque Emma dudaba, se dejó medio convencer por una sonrisa

«Ok»

* * *

Mallie pasó la tarde con la familia, divirtiéndose con los niños, mostrándose cómplice con Regina. Sin embargo, notó la tímida distancia que parecía establecer Emma. Cuando esta última se dirigió al cuarto de baño, Mallie agarró a Regina por la mano y la arrastró a la cocina.

«Mallie, pero, ¿qué…?»

«Ok, ¿cuál es el problema?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«De ti y de Emma»

«No hay ningún problema»

«¿De verdad? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que está distante?»

«Quizás porque eres tú quien la incomoda»

«¿Yo? Pero…»

«¡Con tus alusiones subidas de tono!» replicó Regina

«Oh, por favor. Ya no tiene diez años. Si les cuesta hablar de sexo, comprendo que aún sean una pareja platónica»

«Mallie…»

«¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¿A qué están esperando, por Dios? ¡Forman la pareja gay más caliente que haya tenido la ocasión de conocer!»

«Emma necesita tiempo»

«¿Tiempo para qué?»

«Ella…tiene que hacerse a la idea de vivir una relación con una mujer»

«Eso es una tontería…Seguirás siendo una mujer dentro de una semana, así como ella. Así que esa idea de estar juntas, ya la tiene asumida desde hace un tiempo, si no, no estaría contigo hoy»

«No deseo presionarla»

«¿Y si por el contrario es lo que hay que hacer? Porque, confiésalo, aunque estás lejos de ser virgen…»

«¡Mallie!»

«Déjame acabar. Decía que aunque estás lejos de ser virgen, hay que reconocer que en materia de mujeres, eres novata, así como ella. Entonces, puedo comprender que las dos estén vacilantes. Pero si no se presionan un poco, van a esperar por la eternidad»

«No tenemos prisa»

«Pero si Emma piensa que tú no la tienes, ella tampoco se esforzara. Creo que hace falta un mínimo de…»

«Te equivocas»

«¿Huh?»

«Emma…Ella…me ha prometido. Esta noche»

Mallie desorbitó los ojos

«¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Y no tengo por qué darte más detalles»

«Mis pequeños regalos han venido de perlas entonces» dijo con orgullo Mallie

«No nos vamos a poner eso para nuestra primera vez»

«¿Por qué? ¡He pagado una pequeña fortuna!»

«Esa no es la cuestión. Emma no quiere llevar nada tan sexy que no haya sido elegido por mí, y puedo entenderla. Ya te tiene por una perversa»

«¿Quién? ¿Yo?»

«¿Debo recordarte que fuiste tú la que le preguntaste, cuando apenas se conocían, si era lesbiana y si quería participar en una orgía?»

«Debes admitir que acerté con lo de lesbiana»

«Mallie ya basta»

«De todas maneras, apostaría que no mantendrán nada encima por mucho tiempo cuando llegue el momento…»

«Basta, el tema está cerrado»

«Creo que no, Regina…Te conozco, y seguramente mejor que tú misma. Sé que el sexo no es una prioridad, pero…»

«Es importante, lo sé. Trabajo en ello. Pero con Emma, quiero que las cosas sean bien hechas, en orden y sin premuras. Amo a Emma con todo mi corazón y quiero que todo sea perfecto para esta noche»

«Oh, ya veo…Entonces no voy a alargarme más» le dijo ella con un guiño «¡Y quiero un informe completo mañana!»

«¡Cuenta con ello!» ironizó Regina

«¡Hey! ¡En el instituto lo hicimos una con la otra! Es más, aún no he superado que tu primera vez fuese mejor que la mía»

«De eso hace una eternidad, y hemos crecido desde entonces»

«Al menos me darás algo para consolarme, ¿no?»

«Nada de nada»

«¡Ok, entonces, iré a acosar a tu novia!»

«Si haces eso, te maldeciré por el resto de tus días, Mal»

«Ouh, mira que eres agresiva si se trata de tu preciosa Emma»

«Sí, es preciosa, para mis ojos» concluyó Regina

«Ok, ok. Pero todo lo que digo es que esperar y esperar eso esconde algo más que simplemente querer hacer bien las cosas, eso es todo»

Regina le sacó la lengua antes de volver al salón. Sin que lo supieran, orejas indiscretas lo habían escuchado todo…

* * *

Mallie se quedó hasta la cena que pasó igual de tranquila que el resto, con Emma evitando cruzarse con la mirada de Mallie.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, Mallie se llevó aparte a Emma

«Hey…Sé que tú y yo no hemos comenzado muy bien, pero…quería decirte que las dos forman una magnifica pareja»

«Gracias»

«No, pero es verdad. Estoy contenta de ver a Regina, finalmente, feliz y realizada. Hacía mucho tiempo» Emma no pudo sino sonreír «Eres una bendición para ella, y para Evelyn. Era hora de que esta familia Mills dejara de lado sus costumbres y llegaron tú y Henry. Espero que esto dure»

«Yo también lo espero»

«Bien, si no nos vemos, te deseo un feliz y próspero año nuevo, incluso más, romántico como nunca»

Emma le sonrió

«Es lo que pretendo»

«¡Pues mejor que mejor! Y espero que tengamos más tiempo la próxima vez para conocernos mejor»

Emma no le respondió, pero esperaba conocerla mejor y en mejores circunstancias la próxima vez. Asintió y le dio un abrazo. En el umbral de la puerta, y después de haberse despedido de los niños, Mallie intercambió algunas palabras con Regina, que Emma sospechaba tratarían sobre ella y su pareja, antes de marcharse cuando la noche ya caía.

Cuando los niños dieron las primeras señales de fatiga, besaron a sus respectivas madres y subieron a sus habitaciones, que habían vuelto a ocupar tras la partida de Cora y Zelena.

Solas en el salón, Regina estaba retrasando entablar la conversación. Prefirió atizar un ardiente tronco en la chimenea con el atizador, nunca habría imaginado que se encontraría tan cortada ante un tema como ese. Tenía la desagradable sensación de encontrarse la víspera de su primera vez con Ben, uno de los jugadores del equipo de Polo de su instituto con el que había mantenido una relación bastante estable, al menos como lo podía creer una adolescente.

Su primera vez no tuvo nada de espontaneo: todo había sido planificado: desde el lugar pasando por la fecha, desde los gestos a las palabras pronunciadas. Lo había preparado todo, sin dejar nada al azar. Ben no había sido torpe, aunque su experiencia se limitaba a lo mínimamente estricto, no había dejado una huella imperecedera en Regina, que no tiene ni un buen ni un mal recuerdo de ello.

Pero esta vez, lo que estaba en juego era diferente, lo simbólico que involucraba esta primera vez era doble: primera vez con una mujer y primera vez con una persona que contaba lo suficiente como para cuestionar toda su vida.

«¿Regina?» la bella morena salió de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia Emma que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados «¿Estás bien?»

«Sí…¿Y tú?»

Emma suspiró y se acercó a ella

«Cansada»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí»

«Oh…»

«Regina, escucha…»

«Lo he entendido» dijo, herida, mientras se levantaba

«No, escucha» Emma la siguió y poso una mano en su ante brazo «Regina, sencillamente…no esta noche»

«¿Al menos te planteaste la posibilidad de que fuera esta noche? ¿O era una mentira para hacerme aguardar?»

«…»

«Ya veo…»

«¡No, espera, no fue intencionado!»

«Por supuesto…»

«¡Regina, escúchame!» Regina se detuvo entonces, ya que estaba a punto de dejar la estancia, y se giró hacia la bella rubia. Al tener toda su atención, Emma suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos posteriores «No tenía la intención de mentirte. A decir verdad…fue culpa de Mallie»

«¿Mallie?»

«Ella…sé lo que piensa de nosotras, del hecho de que aún no…»

«Eso a ella no le incumbe»

«Pero no impide que piense en ello…o incluso que te lo mencione»

«…»

«Las he escuchado, al teléfono y más tarde en la cocina. Yo…Sé que tú tienes ganas, y yo también»

«Entonces…¿Por qué esperar?»

«Porque, te lo he dicho, esta relación es definitivamente aquella en la que he puesto más esperanzas. Creo en nosotras, como pareja, y como familia. Deseo hacer las cosas bien, disfrutar de todo, no ir demasiado rápido…»

«Lo sé, pero…»

«Pero…Deseas sexo»

«No, te deseo a ti, simplemente. El sexo solo es cuestión de físico. Te amo y eso va desde pequeños gestos cotidianos, obstáculos que debemos atravesar juntas, como la llegada de mi madre. El sexo…es importante, cierto, pero no esencial para probar que nos amamos, pues eso se demuestra con otras muchas cosas, igual de simbólicas. Yo solo deseo mostrarte físicamente que te amo»

«Yo también, créeme…»

«Entonces, ¿por qué esperar? ¿Qué te aportará la espera que no tengas ahora?»

Emma se llevó la mano a la frente

«Ahhh, no sé. ¡Tengo la sensación de no saber ya nada, de ser como…una niña asustada!»

Regina le sonrió

«Si solo es eso…Yo también estoy confusa, lo sabes»

«Lo sé»

Regina se colocó delante de ella y pegó su frente a la de ella, acarició sus cabellos con una de sus manos

«Pero no esta noche»

Como toda respuesta, Emma se pellizcó los labios

«¿Estás enfadada?»

«En absoluto»

«Te prometo que…»

«Chuut» murmuró Regina colocando un índice sobre los labios de su compañera «No prometas nada. Se hará cuando llegue el momento»

«¿Estás segura?»

«Si insistes…¿quieres pasar la noche a mi lado?»

«¿A tu lado? ¿En la misma cama?»

«Sí, preferentemente» dijo divertida Regina

«Pero, ¿no tienes miedo de no poder…resistirte?»

Regina le sonrió de oreja a oreja

«Si simplemente me dejas dormir en tus brazos, te prometo portarme bien»

«Hecho»

* * *

Sentada en el borde de la cama de Regina, Emma parecía tensa e incómoda. Sin embargo, la cama tamaño King Size y las sábanas de satén garantizaban que la noche sería dulce y confortable. Pero Emma estaba estresada: dormir al lado de Regina…Nunca habían estado tan cerca la una de la otra…

«¿No te has cambiado?»

La voz de Regina, al salir del baño, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando Emma alzó la cabeza vio a la bella morena con un pijama de seda azul noche.

«Oh, euh…quería tomar una ducha primero»

«Oh, muy bien»

Emma se levantó mientras que Regina se deslizaba bajo las sábanas, y abría un libro. Emma cogió su ropa de cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño, sintiendo cómo su corazón palpitaba tan fuete que parecía que se le salía del pecho.

«Mierda Emma, tranquilízate…» murmuró para sí misma

Se desvistió y entró en la cabina de la ducha donde dejó correr el agua caliente hasta que hizo enrojecer su piel. Cuando casi estaba atontada con los vapores de la ducha, salió. Miró el reflejo que le ofrecía el espejo

«¡Por Dios Emma!»

«¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?»

La bella rubia se enderezó, se secó rápidamente y se puso un top y un pantalón de pijama. Cuando salió, solo la luz de la mesilla de noche de Regina estaba encendida, atenuando el ambiente.

«¿Emma?»

«Lo siento…Adoro las largas duchas calientes»

«Está bien saberlo» sonrió Regina «No voy a comerte…salvo que me lo pidas»

Emma se echó a reñir antes de meterse ella en la cama también

«¿Qué lees?»

«Algunos artículos que mis empleados han escrito. Tengo que elegir algunos para la edición de febrero»

«¿No paras nunca?»

«Y bien…» dejó los artículos en la mesa de noche y se giró hacia Emma «Distráeme»

«¿Pe…perdón?»

«Haz que mi mirada se aleje de esos artículos…»

De repente, las mejillas de Emma se sonrojaron ante el pensamiento de todo lo que podría, o querría, hacer para distraer a Regina. Pero en lugar de eso, se estiró y abrió los brazos. Aceptando la invitación, Regina también se deslizó y se apoyó en Emma.

Tras algunos segundos de silencio e inmovilidad, Emma murmuró

«Es…extraño, ¿eh?»

«Nos acostumbraremos»

«Eso seguro. Podrías acostumbrarte a mis brazos»

«Nunca me cansaría de tus brazos» dijo ella acurrucándose un poco más contra Emma que la estrechó más fuerte «Buenas noches Emma»

«Buenas noches Regina»

Y minutos más tarde, se durmieron, las aprensiones de cada una estaban en ese momento muy lejos. Emma aún dudaba, pero, al dormirse al lado de Regina, estaba segura de una cosa: durante el resto de su vida le gustaría dormir con Regina en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo rated M. Lo aviso porque como el fic está catalogado con otro rated porque en general no hay excesivo sexo en él, cuando lo haya lo especificaré.**


	20. Íntimo

**Íntimo**

Nunca un despertar fue más agradable para Regina. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se despertaba al lado de alguien. Cuando abrió los ojos, su cabeza reposaba sobre el ante brazo de Emma, sirviéndole de almohada. Cuando intentó levantarse, Emma, en su sueño, se dio la vuelta, pegándose a la espalda de Regina, y su mano libre se posó sobre la cintura de la bella morena que, de golpe, retuvo su respiración algunos segundos antes de relajarse al sentir la respiración de Emma en su nuca.

Ella posó su propia mano sobre la de Emma y entrelazo sus piernas con las de ella. Se quedó un largo, largo rato en esa posición antes de sentir que la respiración de Emma cambiaba, señal de que se estaba despertando. Entonces se giró para acostarse de espalda y constató que Emma, con los ojos abiertos como platos, la miraba amorosamente.

«Buenos días» murmuró Emma

«Buenos días»

Regina se incorporó para que Emma pudiera liberar su brazo, para plegarlo debajo de su propia cabeza

«No creía esto posible»

«¿El qué?»

«Que fueras aún más bella al despertar» confesó Emma depositándole un tierno beso en los labios

«Tú no te quedas atrás» respondió Regina besándola a su vez «¿Qué hora es?»

Emma echo una ojeada al despertador

«Aún es temprano, tenemos tiempo para vaguear un rato»

«¿Vaguear?»

Emma suspiró de satisfacción y se pegó a Regina

«Hmmm. Sí…vaguear» dijo ella hundiendo su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Regina, embriagándose con el perfume afrutado de sus cabellos «Estoy muy bien así»

«Y yo…»

Emma vio entonces que uno de los botones de la camisa del pijama de Regina estaba abierto, dejando aparecer el nacimiento de su pecho. Ella desvió la mirada, pero un incontenible deseo la empujó a hundir su mirada en ese escote. Y sin darse cuenta, llevó su mano desde la cintura de Regina a su vientre, para subir subrepticiamente hasta su pecho.

«¿Emma?» Sin una palabra, Emma deslizó su índice por el filo de los botones, yendo de botón en botón, hasta llegar al que había cedido «Emma…» Por curiosidad, la yema del índice se deslizó bajo la seda de la camisa para rozar la piel de su bella morena «Emma…» ella continuó su expedición y deslizó su mano entera bajo la camisa, sus dedos flirteando con el pezón de su compañera. Qué extraño era tocar un pecho que no fuera el suyo…Como si, finalmente, tocara su propio cuerpo, pero desde un punto de vista diferente «Emma, por favor…» De repente, pudo sentir bajo sus dedos el pezón endurecido, pezón que pellizcó entre su pulgar y su índice, lo que hizo sobresaltarse a Regina que rápidamente posó su mano encima de la de Emma «Te lo ruego, para»

Emma se incorporó entonces y extrajo rápidamente su mano

«Pe…perdón, yo…»

«Me gusta tu curiosidad, pero…»

«Perdón»

Regina se incorporó a su vez

«Puedes, lo sabes. Pero con una condición»

«¿Cuál?»

«Lo que toques en mí, lo toco en ti. Lo que tú me hagas, yo te lo hago» sonrió ella «¿Trato?»

Emma se mordió su labio inferior: ella quería esperar, pero, sin embargo, las palabras de Mallie resonaron en su cabeza. Pero lo que la sorprendió más fue que le gustaba tocar a Regina, y solo soñaba con una cosa: volver a hacerlo.

Así que se recostó de nuevo, Regina hizo lo mismo

«Yo…no tenía intención de…»

«¿De meterme mano?» dijo divertida Regina

«¡No! En fin…yo…»

«Hey…Calma…» Regina la besó entonces y la mirada de Emma se desvió discretamente al pecho de la bella morena. Pecho que se dibuja bajo el pijama de seda «Puedes tocarlos…son tuyos» sonrió Regina

«Yo…Lo sé…» balbuceó Emma, la idea de reposar su mano en el pecho de Regina la excitaba mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado.

Así que sin verdaderamente reflexionar, su mano partió a la conquista de las curvas de su compañera y rápidamente ascendió hacia el pecho derecho de Regina. Dejando escapar un discreto suspiro, Regina cerró brevemente los ojos al sentir la ligera presión que ejercía la mano aventurera. Entonces comenzó a soñar con lo que esas manos podrían procurarle, cuando ya estaba sintiendo un profundo placer solo ante esas simples presiones.

Emma nunca hubiera creído que ver a Regina, con los ojos cerrados, suspirando de placer bajo las caricias sería tan sexualmente atrayente. Entonces, desabotonó otro botón, después otro, y otro…Finalmente, separó los dos lados de la camisa para descubrir el busto desnudo y perfectamente delineado de Regina. Sin darse cuenta, contuvo su respiración algunos segundos.

«¿Te gusta lo que ves?»

Emma salió entonces de su contemplación para ver que Regina la miraba, con una ligera sonrisa divertida en el rostro

«Oh, euh…»

«Un regalo de Navidad abierto con un poco de retraso…»

«Se podría decir que sí…» murmuró Emma, cuya atención se centró de nuevo en los pechos de Regina, cuyos pezones parecían atraer sus caricias. Dulcemente, deslizó su índice desde el ombligo hasta las costillas, y después entre los pechos, provocando un estremecimiento de placer en su compañera. Dibujó pequeños círculos alrededor de las aureolas antes de acariciar las puntas endurecidas por el placer. Regina se crispó, conteniendo algunos gemidos, prefiriendo concentrarse en las tiernas caricias de su compañera.

Pero cuando sintió la cabellera de Emma haciéndole cosquillas en sus costados, abrió los ojos para ver que Emma se disponía a darle un tratamiento de favor a su pecho. Ella entonces la detuvo y Emma la miró

«Atención, acuérdate: lo que me hagas, yo tendré que hacértelo a ti»

Emma clavó su mirada en la de Regina y se estremeció ante la lujuria que podía leer en sus pupilas. Hubiera podido dar marcha atrás y contentarse con tiernos y sencillos gestos, pero la verdad era que lo deseaba.

Así que tras mirar a Regina, le ofreció una ligera sonrisa antes de inclinarse más y acariciar con su lengua una de las puntas endurecidas hasta el límite. Regina se sobresaltó, sin poder contener un gritito de sorpresa mezclado con el placer. De forma mecánica, plantó una de sus manos en la cabellera de Emma, mientras que la otra se aferraba a las sábanas.

Al ver la apasionada reacción que su lengua había provocado, Emma repitió su gesto haciéndolo un poco más intenso, dando algunos golpecitos con la lengua, besando el voluptuoso seno, esa piel dulce y tierna, atrapando el pezón entre sus labios, entre sus dientes.

Tras algunos segundos, le dedicó el mismo tratamiento al otro pecho, poco después Regina la detuvo y la recostó sobre el colchón

«Mi turno» le murmuró con prudencia y sin precipitación

Emma se dejó hacer y pronto Regina se encontró a horcajadas sobre la bella rubia

«¿Estás bien?»

Emma sencillamente asintió. Tenía a Regina medio desnuda a plena vista, sus senos erectos por el placer, su piel estremeciéndose por las tiernas atenciones bucales que le había prodigado.

Regina se inclinó y besó tiernamente a la joven.

«Todo lo que tú hagas…» murmuró mientras una de sus manos descendía subrepticiamente por su cuello, rozando su clavícula, su hombro, el nacimiento de su pecho «…yo te lo hago» concluyó ella posando delicadamente su mano sobre el pecho de Emma, que se contrajo ante el toque. Pero al ver la mirada llena de amor que le ofrecía Regina, se relajó, comenzando incluso a apreciar las sutiles presiones ejercidas por la curiosa mano. El contacto de su mano, acentuado por la tela del top hizo reaccionar instantáneamente al cuerpo de la bella rubia cuyos pezones imitaron rápidamente a los de Regina. Y Regina con un infinito placer descubrió la dureza y firmeza de su pecho.

Entonces ella gimió antes de pasar su mano bajo el top y apoyarla directamente sobre el pecho, deleitándose con el calor de su piel, con la dulzura de su pecho. Suspiró de satisfacción e incitó a Emma a quitarse la incómoda prensa. La bella rubia se incorporó y lo hizo, y en pocos segundos, se encontró medio desnuda también.

La idea del cuerpo de Regina pegado al suyo le atravesó la mente y le gustó. Así que cuando Regina posó sus dos manos en cada uno de sus pechos, se dejó hacer, incluso dejó escapar algunos suspiros de placer cuando los dedos de Regina pellizcaron a sus vez las rosadas puntas.

Finalmente dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando Regina comenzó un vigoroso masaje en su pecho, excitando sus pezones mientras los capturaba entre su pulgar y su índice. Regina, entonces, se inclinó y besó fogosamente a su compañera, mientras continuaba con sus manos en sus pechos. Emma posó las suyas en los riñones de Regina, deslizándolas bajo el elástico del pantalón de pijama de Regina. La bella morena dejó caer una cascada de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, por su cuello, su clavícula y, antes de atreverse a tocar uno de sus pechos, Regina le lanzó una mirada como para pedir el permiso de Emma…consentimiento que llegó bajo forma de sonrisa, casi confiada pero llena también de ansiedad.

Así que Regina, dulcemente, descendió sus labios más y más abajo hasta besar unos de sus pechos, su lengua acariciaba suavemente ese tesoro que ansiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sintió las manos de Emma deslizarse desde sus riñones a sus nalgas, bajo el pantalón, e imagino haciendo lo mismo a continuación.

«Re…Gina…» jadeó Emma que nunca se imaginó sentir tan gran placer. Porque aunque estos gestos no tenían nada de excepcional, la persona que se los prodigaba ostentaba una importancia simbólica. Era la primera vez que era tocada por una mujer, la primera vez que sentía eso por una mujer.

«¿Continúo?» preguntó maliciosamente Regina tras interrumpir el contacto de sus labios sobre la piel de Emma, cosa que provocó un gruñido de frustración por parte de esta «Si continúo, Emma, temo mucho no poder pararme…»

Emma entonces abrió los ojos y sacó sus manos del pantalón de la bella morena

«Yo…»

«Lo entiendo» dijo Regina, bajando de sus caderas para volver a su posición inicial, a su lado

«¿Estás…estás enfadada?»

«En absoluto. Lo que acabas de ofrecerme es mucho mejor»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Eres magnífica»

«También tú lo eres»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa, se deslizaron bajo las sábanas y se abrazaron, su busto desnudo en contacto, el uno contra el otro.

«Te amo»

Emma le sonrió, pues ella estaba segura de una cosa: por lo que había visto y sentido esa mañana, sabía que su primera vez sería excepcionalmente maravillosa.

Entonces se volvieron a dormir, con una serenidad y en una intimidad nunca vivida antes.

* * *

El desayuno fue agradable. Los niños se habían dado cuenta de que el comportamiento de sus madres habían cambiado: más cercano, más cómplice. Ellos estaban seguros, sus madres habían dado el paso.

Pero lejos de querer los detalles, se alegraba de que esa relación pasara un capítulo, acercándolas a una relación estable y segura.

«Me gustaría salir…» dijo Evelyn apoyada en su mesa, la cabeza entre sus manos, su mirada recorriendo el exterior, allí donde los niños se divertían, en plena calle, en una pelea de bolas de nieve.

«Con la llegada de tu abuela y de Mallie, reamente no hemos avanzado…»

Evelyn se giró hacia Henry, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de la chica, con el libro de matemáticas sobre sus piernas.

«¿No te apetece tomar el aire? Tenemos todavía una semana antes de la vuelta»

«No lo sé. Querría quitármelo de encima y poder estar tranquilo después»

«¡Oh venga! ¡Solo hoy! ¿Qué quieres hacer?»

«No lo sé…»

«¿Qué hacían en tu casa en Maine?»

«¿En las vacaciones de Navidad? Cosas sencillas: paseábamos por el bosque, patinábamos en los lagos congelados, hacíamos muñecos de nieve en mitad del pueblo. Todos juntos decorábamos las calles y un inmenso árbol se ponía en el centro del pueblo. Hacíamos grandes guirnaldas de palomitas…y además la tarde de primer día del año nos reuníamos todos alrededor de un gran buffet, todos llevábamos algo…bailábamos y cantábamos villancicos»

«Escuchándote…Lamentas no pasar las fiestas allí, ¿me equivoco?»

«Lo echo de menos, eso es verdad…Pero Nueva York también es una nueva aventura, nuevas cosas que hacer, nuevas personas para conocer y una nueva vida con ustedes»

Evelyn le sonrió

«Mira que te pones cursi» se burló ella

«Cállate… ¡la Glacial!»

«Especie de…» ella le tiró un bolígrafo en plena cara

«¡Hey!» replicó él lanzándole entonces una almohada y pronto comenzó una batalla entre los dos adolescentes, llamando la atención de sus madres respectivas.

«¿Pero qué ocurre aquí? ¡Evelyn!» los adolescentes se detuvieron en seco «Pero, ¡miren este estropicio! ¿En qué estaban pensando, por Dios?»

«Fue Henry…» respondió la chica «Le gustaría salir»

Regina frunció el ceño

«Sí, creo que es necesario»

* * *

Tal y como habían avisado, la nieve había sido retirada, así que las Mills y los Swan decidieron dar un vuelta por la ciudad, disfrutando de las últimas sensaciones de la Navidad, antes de pasar a un nuevo año.

«Oh, ¿podríamos ir a Times Square para ver la enorme bola caer?» dijo extasiado Henry

«¡Ah, sí, yo también adoraría verlo!» completó Emma

Y ante el fervor de los Swan, Evelyn y Regina, divertidas, consintieron.

«Es una buena idea. Hace tiempo que no voy»

«¿De verdad? ¿Vives aquí y nunca vas a celebrar el año nuevo a Times Square?»

«No he dicho eso. He dicho que hace tiempo que no lo hago»

«¡Es de locos! Si yo fuera habitante de Nueva York, iría todos los años»

«Oh, la costumbre, acaba uno cansándose»

«Eres tan indiferente, es desconcertante y humillante»

«¿Humillante?»

«Tengo la impresión de ser una idiota que se extasía por todo…y tú la mujer racional» refunfuñó Emma cruzándose de brazos

Regina rio discretamente antes de agarrarla por la cintura

«Me gusta tu aire refunfuñón»

«¡No te rías!»

«Al contrario. Además, no soy más racional que tú. Y a veces también me extasío»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez, eh?» le preguntó como un desafío

Regina le sonrió antes de acariciarle la mejilla

«El día en que comprendí que estaba enamorada de ti»

Emma entones la miró y sonrió

«Ya…ok, ¡has ganado!» dijo ella besando sus labios «¡Necesito ir a casa!»

Regina perdió su sonrisa

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Ya no tengo ropa»

«Tengo lavadora»

«Tengo que regar las plantas, vaciar mi nevera de restos perecederos y coger mi correo»

«Ya veo…»

«Pero, ¿podemos vernos en Times Square esta tarde?»

«Evidentemente»

«¿Estás enfadada?»

«No, para nada. Voy a morir de aburrimiento esperándote y mis brazos se van a sentir solos sin poder estrecharte…Pero las dos tenemos nuestras casas y nuestras vidas que sacar adelante»

«Y además, no es bueno estar todo el día pegadas, vamos a acabar cansándonos»

«No hay ninguna oportunidad para que me canse de ti» concluyó Regina con una gran sonrisa «Venga, deberías marcharte antes de que te aprisione con mis brazos para no dejarte salir más»

«¡Entendido, jefa! ¡Henry! ¡Nos vamos!»

El adolescente bajó corriente, seguido de Henry

«¿A dónde vamos?»

«A casa»

«¿A dónde?»

«Te recuerdo que tenemos una apartamento»

«Oh…¿no vamos a volver?»

«Esta tarde nos encontramos con Regina y Evelyn en Times Square»

El rostro del adolescente se iluminó y corrió escaleras arriba, de cuatro en cuatro.

«También está enganchado» dijo divertida Emma

«¿Enganchado?»

«A esta vida, a esta casa, a ti y a Evelyn…Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo tan relajado. Desde la muerte de mi madre estaba taciturno, pero ahora, desde Evelyn, tiene esa chispa en sus ojos que tenía cuando vivíamos en Storybrooke»

«Estoy feliz por ello. Sé hasta qué punto es importante que nuestros hijos se sientan bien en esta situación»

«¿Qué situación?»

«Nuestra relación»

«Ah…Sí, por supuesto. Si Henry hubiera estado en contra, no sé lo que hubiera hecho»

«Hubiera sido difícil, en efecto. Felizmente, han sido más clarividentes que nosotras y hemos sido nosotras las que hemos tenido que hacernos con esta atípica relación»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa, Henry volvió, con su mochila en la espalda

«¡Hasta luego!» gritó él a Evelyn y Regina

* * *

Qué extraño fue para los Swan volver a su apartamento tras haber estado viviendo en casa de las Mills casi durante una semana. Su salón parecía pequeño comparado con la inmensidad de la mansión de Regina. Emma dejó su mochila en el suelo y se dirigió al enorme ventanal que daba a las calles de Nueva York, flirteando con los rascacielos. Ante ella, su retrato aún estaba exhibido en una valla publicitaria, sonrió.

«Ma, ¿por cuánto tiempo crees que vamos a volver?»

Emma se giró hacia él

«¿Perdón?»

«Para saber si debo coger mucha ropa o no»

«Henry ven aquí» el adolescente obedeció y Emma puso sus manos sobre sus hombros «Sabes que tenemos nuestra casa, ¿no?»

«Claro, ¿por qué?»

«Porque esta es nuestra casa. Vivimos en casa de Regina durante estas vacaciones porque era más cómodo, pero…»

«¿Qué cambia eso? Acabaran viviendo juntas, ¿no?» dijo él

«Bah…Euh, no está en el orden del día, pero…sí, un día quizás»

«No veo el interés de estar con alguien si no es para compartir la cotidianidad. Llevan dando vueltas la una alrededor de la otra durante mucho tiempo para ya saber lo que quieren. Por mí, todo está bien, que lo sepas»

«¿Qué es lo que está bien para ti?»

«Bah, que acabemos viviendo en casa de Regina y Evelyn. No tengo ningún problema con eso»

«Oh, oh, oh…espera. ¿No vas un poco rápido? Salimos juntas apenas hace dos semanas. ¿No es un poco pronto para pasar a la etapa "vivir juntas", eh?»

«No veo por qué no. Cuando se sabe que se ama a alguien, no veo en qué ayudaría tomarse tiempo si no es para perderlo un poco más» dijo él encogiéndose de hombros

De repente, sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Emma como las palabras de Mllie: ¿por qué esperar cuando se está seguro de uno? Entonces volvió a pensar en su dulce despertar al lado de Regina y en lo normal que fueron los gestos sensuales que siguieron: las caricias, los besos, las miradas…todo parecía normal.

«Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has quedado en la inopia?»

«¿Hm? Sí, yo…no, nada. Prepara tus cosas»

«¿Para cuánto tiempo?»

«Hasta la vuelta a clase»

* * *

«Eres feliz» lanzó Evelyn mirando a su madre que preparaba el almuerzo canturreando.

«Sí, lo soy. ¿Y tú?»

«También» mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre su madre mientras que esta se movía entre la placa eléctrica y el fregadero. Cuando sintió la mirada persistente de su hija en ella, se detuvo y la miró

«¿Algún problema?»

«No, nada…»

«¿Evelyn?»

«Yo…me preguntaba…no, nada, es estúpido, y no me incumbe»

Regina frunció el ceño

«Explícame»

«Yo…sé cómo…en fin, ya sabes, entre un hombre y una mujer…entonces, me preguntaba…entre dos mujeres…bueno…ya sabes…»

Regina le sonrió

«Ya veo…» Después perdió su sonrisa mirando a su hija «¿Cómo es eso de que sabes entre un hombre y una mujer?»

Evelyn arqueó una ceja inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado

«Mamá, tengo 13 años…» como si eso lo explicara todo

«¿Puedo saber cómo lo puedes tú saber a los 13 años?»

«Porque se ha hablado en ciencias, y tengo amigas que…que ya lo han hecho»

Regina casi se ahoga con la saliva, su tez completamente blanca

«¿A los 13 años?»

«Es raro, pero pasa»

«Pero, ¿tú…?»

«No te inquietes, no es el caso»

«Pero te haces preguntas»

«Normal, ¿no? Y prefiero obtener las respuestas de ti antes que tener testimonios basados en películas…poco ortodoxas»

«Cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber?»

«¿Estás…estás dispuesta a responder a mis preguntas?»

«Como acabas de decir, vale más que obtengas las respuestas de una fuente segura. Además, no siento ninguna vergüenza de lo que vivo con Emma»

Tras algunos segundos de vacilación, Evelyn carraspeó

«Ok, entonces….¿es diferente besar a una mujer? Con respecto a un hombre»

«Es…similar…y diferente al mismo tiempo. Es más dulce, más tierno»

«Hm…y…¿con respecto al resto?»

Regina entonces se tensó

«¿El resto?»

Evelyn se mordió el labio inferior antes de tensarse a su vez

«Ok. Con…relación a las relaciones sexuales, ¿cómo ocurren?»

Regina se sorprendió, pero comprendía la curiosidad de su hija

«¿Por qué te haces tantas preguntas?»

«No lo sé…» dijo Evelyn removiéndose en el taburete

«Evelyn…dime la verdad»

«…»

«¿Evelyn?»

«De hecho…todas mis amigas salen con chicos. En fin, prácticamente todas, y yo…no tengo a nadie. No es que los chicos no quieran, al contrario, pero…No lo sé, no me atraen. A menudo me he preguntado si yo era normal o qué…y después verte con Emma, tan feliz, he pensado que quizás…soy como tú»

«¿Cómo yo?»

«Que pienas que te gustan los hombres, y acabas encontrando la felicidad con una mujer. Quizás soy lesbiana»

Regina le sonrió y pasó sus manos sobre las de ella.

«Cariño, si es el caso, no es una fatalidad. Pase lo que pase, sean cuales sean las elecciones de tu vida, te apoyaré. Porque mi madre no lo hizo conmigo y sufrí, y es impensable para mí hacerte sufrir de la misma manera…Estaré aquí para ti. Ahora, no porque no encuentras en este momento interés en los chicos quiere eso decir que no lo encuentres más tarde. Los adolescentes no son los más interesantes. Quizás encuentres tu felicidad más adelante o en la Universidad…»

«¿Tú crees?»

«No puedo estar segura. Pero, sea cual sea tu elección, estaré aquí» dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

«Entonces…» dijo ella haciéndose la zalamera «¿Me dirás cómo es hacerlo con una mujer o no?»

«Bueno…» dijo ella enderezándose «No tengo intención de contarte nada tan íntimo. Además, cada uno tiene sus propias experiencias y sentimiento. Pero…tienes que saber que Emma y yo…aún no hemos dado ese paso»

«¿Ah, y eso? Pero…¿Generalmente no se hace eso en cuanto se sale con alguien?»

Regina frunció el ceño

«No es una obligación. Y si alguien, hombre o mujer, te dice lo contrario…no está bien. Hacer el amor es un acto importante, y no debes entregarte a cualquiera, o en cualquier sitio. Debe ser pensado y tendrás que sopesar los pros y los contras antes de dar ese paso, y no entregarte con la excusa de que era lo lógico que había que hacer»

«Oh…Pero…el sexo…¿no forma parte de una pareja? Están juntas desde hace más de diez días y…en fin, pensaba que ya lo habían hecho. Parecen tan enamoradas la una de la otra»

«Nuestra situación es complicada»

«¿Por qué las dos han estado con hombres antes?»

«Exacto. Lo ves, entre Emma y yo es…como una primera vez. Estamos redescubriendo cómo amar, cómo aprender de la otra, porque es diferente con un hombre. Hay que volver a aprender todo, como una primera vez, incluido el sexo»

«Entonces, ¿aún no han hecho nada?»

«No, todavía no»

«Pero, las vi salir de la habitación esta mañana…pensaba…»

«¿Ahora nos espías?» dijo divertida Regina

«¿Qué? No, no, no. Yo…iba a salir y vi a Emma salir de la habitación, y a ti unos minutos después»

«Si quieres saberlo todo, hemos dormido juntas, pero no nos hemos _acostado_ juntas» matizó Regina

«Oh, ya veo…¿y tienen la intención de…hacerlo en algún momento?»

Regina rio

«Sí, cariño, sí, tenemos la intención de…hacerlo. Pero no tenemos prisa»

«¿Van a venir a vivir aquí?»

«Eso no lo sé. No precipitemos las cosas. Veremos lo que ocurre cuando empiecen las clases. Emma retomará su trabajo, yo el mío, ustedes la escuela, será otra dinámica»

«Sí…» Evelyn entonces salió de la cocina, después se lo pensó y se giró hacia su madre «Cuando lo hagan, ¿me lo contarás o no?»

Regina arqueó una ceja

«O no»

«Ya, es lo que pensaba»

* * *

«¿Te das cuenta? ¡Estamos en Times Square!» dijo alegre Emma saltando como una niña pequeña

«Eres realmente increíble. Pareces una niña»

«¡Mira que puedes ser aguafiestas, de verdad! No te imaginabas que podíamos acabar aquí, eh…Nosotros que venimos de un pueblo perdido en Maine»

«Eso seguro. ¿A qué hora vienen ellas?»

«Regina me envió un mensaje hace 15 minutos…no deberían tardar»

Y algunos minutos más tarde, Emma divisó a Regina con un largo abrigo rojo escarlata, gorro de lana blanco enfundado en su cabeza y larga bufanda del mismo color enrollada en su cuello.

«¡Hey!» dijo Emma haciendo gestos hacia ellas, lo que llamó instantáneamente la atención de la bella morena

«¿Hace cuánto que llegaron?»

«Acabamos de llegar» mintió Emma mientras que Henry decía que no con la cabeza a Evelyn para señalarle que mentía, lo que hizo reír a la niña

La nieve caía en finos copos y la atmosfera invernal encantaba las calles de Nueva York. De vez en cuando, Emma deslizaba una de sus manos en la de Regina, pero soltaba su agarre en cuando la acera se despejaba de gente, ya que podrían verlas. Regina se daba cuenta, pero no se enfadaba. Pensó que esa misma noche hablaría con ella.

Los niños estaban en las nubes, viendo escaparates y maravillándose con los adornos de Navidad, sin prestar ninguna atención a sus madres respectivas tras ellos.

* * *

La media tarde pasó y la pequeña familia volvió en calma a la mansión de las Mills. Es más, era bastante extraño ver hasta qué punto Emma se había familiarizado con la idea de volver a casa de Regina. Sin realmente ponerse de acuerdo, Regina propuso a Emma y a Henry utilizar su coche para volver a casa, lo que ellos aceptaron encantados.

Así que, Emma dejó su coche en su apartamento, cogió las bolsas, y después partió hacia la mansión de las Mills. Y con toda la normalidad del mundo dejó su bolsa a los pies de la cama de Regina.

«Me gusta verte hacer eso» dijo Regina, brazos cruzados, apoyada en el marco de la puerta

«¿Ah sí?»

«Verte elegir esta habitación…»

«Bueno, digamos que he dormido muy bien la noche pasada, entonces…¿por qué no repetir la cosa, no?»

«Ciertamente. Sobre todo si tengo la oportunidad de tener un despertar como el de esta mañana» dijo ella con un guiño

«Un despertar…y quizás algo más…»

Regina se enderezó

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí…Yo…» Emma se masajeó la nuca «Lo he pensado mucho. Lo de esta mañana ha sido…»

«¿Desconcertante?»

«Excitante»

«¿Ah?»

«Sí. Tenía pánico, pero a fin de cuentas…Lo encontré muy agradable, excitante…Y lo único en que pienso desde esta mañana…es en repetirlo»

«Estoy contenta» sonrió Regina «Porque ni hablar de que no vuelva a tocar ese pecho» dijo ella acercándose maliciosamente a la joven «Y este cuerpo tuyo…» la enlazó «lo haré mío esta noche»

Emma se estremeció de placer

«¿Por qué esperar a esta noche?» dijo ella besándola apasionadamente

«Hm…están los niños. Y por muy interesante que sea esa proposición, no pienso dejar la cocina en sus manos»

«¿Estás segura…?» murmuró Emma deslizando su lengua por el hueco del cuello de la bella morena que dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios

«¿Qué te ha dado de repente? Esta mañana aún dudabas y ahora…»

«Creo que me he dado cuenta de que no sirve de nada esperar…cuando se está seguro de uno mismo»

«¿Y tú lo estás? ¿Segura de ti?»

«Ahora sí. De hecho, creo que lo he estado desde hace un tiempo…»

«¿Estás segura?»

Emma frunció el ceño

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«Yo…no lo sé. Hoy, en la calle, a veces parecías…distante, incluso asustada»

«Oh…bueno…yo…es porque tú eres un personaje público. Eres conocida, eres la dueña de una delas revistas de moda que mejor va en el mundo»

«Sí, ¿y?»

«Bah, pensaba que tener una relación homosexual podría ser perjudicial para tu imagen»

«Oh, Emma…»

«Pero, ¡está ok! Puedo comprenderlo y no me importa. No me dice nada estar bajo la luz de los proyectores. Lo he estado este mes. Si nuestra relación debe estar en la sombra, ningún problema por mi parte»

«Lo comprendo. Pero debes saber que no te pienso esconder, ni a ti ni a Henry. En absoluto siento vergüenza de lo que estoy viviendo en este momento, al contrario. Estaré orgullosa de explicar a todo el mundo hasta qué punto soy feliz contigo, y que has sido una de las mejores elecciones que nunca he hecho, y que si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo haría sin ninguna duda»

Emma le sonrió

«¡Ok, vamos deprisa a comer, ponemos a los chicos delante de un DVD y subimos para descubrir el resto de tu cuerpo con mi lengua!» dijo Emma, lo que hizo reír a Regina

«Si lo dices con tanto romanticismo…cómo decir que no»

* * *

La comida transcurrió bajo el mismo candor y alegría de los últimos días pasados juntos. Si alguien de fuera a esa historia hubiera visto ese cuadro, ciertamente habría pensado que se trataba de la perfecta familia.

Al acabar la comida, cuando Henry propuso un DVD, Regina afirmó que tenía que lavar la loza, y Emma declinó la invitación, pretextando que estaba cansada.

Los jóvenes se encontraron entonces solos en el salón, viendo « _El señor de los anillos_ » mientras que Regina fregaba la loza. Cuando hubo acabado, dijo a los niños que también iba a acostarse.

Los niños prestaron poca atención a Regina, asintiendo simplemente con la cabeza, pues estaban demasiado absortos en la pantalla. Solo una vez que Regina hubo desaparecido, ellos intercambiaron una cómplice mirada, sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaba en la parte alta.

* * *

Cuando Regina entró en su habitación, fue golpeada por la luz suave y el acogedor ambiente que Emma supo darle. Entró con paso suave hasta divisar la silueta de Emma en la cama.

«Has tardado…»

«Lo siento. No quería que los niños sospechasen nada»

Emma rio

«Ya te puedes imaginar que están al corriente»

«Por favor, no hablemos de nuestros hijos imaginándose lo que hacemos aquí»

«Y…¿qué hacemos aquí, señora Mills?» dijo lánguidamente Emma incorporándose

Regina pudo ver entonces que llevaba simplemente una camisa, entreabierta hasta los pechos, y unas sencillas braguitas blancas.

«Interesante…»

«Te lo he dicho: te esperaba» dijo sonriente

Sin esperar, Regina desabotonó su camisa y bajó la cremallera de su falda que aterrizó despacio a sus pies, dejando a la vista un conjunto negro que Emma siempre había creído perfecto para su compañera. Regina subió a la cama y repentinamente los labios de Emma se encontraron sobre los suyos, sus manos recorriendo sus curvas con suaves movimientos. Regina cortó suavemente el contacto

«¿Estás segura?»

«Más que nunca»

Y a pesar de las vacilaciones, a pesar de las lagunas, se dejaron guiar por sus deseos. Las manos estaban en todos lados a la vez, los labios se volvían más curiosos, más atrevidos, las lenguas tomando a menudo el relevo.

Cuando Emma encontró el camino de los cierres del sujetador, sin ninguna vacilación lo hizo caer sobre el colchón, desvelando el perfecto busto de Regina. Sin correr, pero sin tardar un minuto más, sus labios se encontraron degustando esa carne firme, esas dunas rendidas a su causa y cuyas simas oscuras se erigían ante los golpes de su lengua y sus tiernos besos.

Regina se dejó hacer plenamente, intentando no perderse nada de las tiernas atenciones de su compañera, deleitándose con esa lengua suave y cálida que dibujaba sutiles surcos en sus pechos. Obligó a Emma a enderezarse y, de rodillas, una frente a la otra, ella desabotonó la camisa para desvelar el busto desnudo de Emma, listo para sus caricias y sus atenciones. En su turno, ella se ocupó tiernamente del pecho de su compañera, deslizando sus manos por su espalda hasta los riñones de la bella rubia. La yema de sus dedos se deslizó bajo el elástico de las braguitas para posarse en las nalgas de Emma, que se sobresaltó ligeramente.

«Hm, ¿estás bien?»

«No te pares» suspiró de placer Emma

Regina entonces sonrió pegada al pecho de su compañera y descendió sus besos aún más abajo, hasta llegar a su ombligo. Emma hundió sus manos en la cabellera de ébano de su compañera, alentándola a continuar con su maniobra. Regina comprendió y descendió sus manos hacia sus nalgas, tirando de sus braguitas, Regina se enderezó y tras un fogoso beso, hizo caer la prenda hasta por debajo de los muslos de Emma.

Esta última se estremeció y se separó un poco. Sin decir palabra, se recostó y Regina pudo retirar completamente la tela que ya sobraba. Se quedó unos segundos sobre ella, contemplándola desde arriba.

«¡Dios míos, eres magnífica!»

Si la habitación no estuviera tan a oscuras, Regina habría visto, con toda seguridad, cómo las mejillas de Emma se volvían rojas. Entonces, deslizó una de sus manos desde sus rodillas a sus muslos, pasando por sus caderas, rodeando el ombligo y deslizándose entre los pechos para volver a hacer el camino inverso una vez alcanzada la clavícula. Su mano curiosa se posó entonces en la ingle de la bella rubia.

«Regina…» suspiró Emma

«¿Estás bien?»

«Yo…»

«No estamos obligadas»

Emma se incorporó y se apoyó en sus codos.

«Te deseo» dijo ella con una mirada cargada de lujuria y de pasión «Solo tengo miedo de hacer algo inapropiado»

Regina la tranquilizó con una sonrisa

«Hagas lo que hagas, será perfecto para mí»

Entonces, Emma se recostó, y Regina se puso a horcajadas sobre ella. La beso apasionadamente antes de que sus dedos acariciaron el vello púbico de su compañera. Sentía a Emma tensa, se propuso como deber relajarla y hacer que apreciara ese momento. Podía sentir la humedad entre las piernas de la joven, contrastando con sus dedos fríos que deslizó entre los surcos de carne, haciendo estremecer a Emma. ¡Qué extraño era tocar la intimidad de una mujer que no fuera la de ella misma! Como si le hicieran descubrir ese físico que se conocía de memoria. Otras sensaciones nacían a medida que los dedos viajaban por los pliegues del sexo de Emma, otras impresiones se desvelaban y nacía cierta comparación. Una curiosidad que mudaba en deseo de hacerlo bien, de actuar bien. Después, recordamos lo que nos gusta, lo que se siente cuando se roza cierta zona, cuando se acaricia esa otra, cuando se pellizca esa carnes húmedas…esos gestos que se intentan escribir sobre la compañera, es lo que hizo Regina, y por lo que parece, a la perfección al ver las reacciones físicas de Emma: pequeños movimientos de pelvis la alentaron a continuar, a perseverar…

Y Regina obedeció: encontró el punto sensible de toda mujer y lo presionó entre sus dedos antes de ejercer algunos movimientos circulares por encima, desencadenando violentos golpes de pelvis de la bella rubia

«¡Regina!» fue lo único inteligible que Regina puso escuchar entre los diversos gemidos y suspiros de placer de su compañera.

Enardecida por esos ánimos sonoros, acentuó su gesto y pronto su mano se encontró encerrada entre los muslos que Emma había cerrado en un sobresalto de placer.

«Shh, shh…Si me impides hacer lo que quiero…» murmuró Regina en su oído mientras sus dedos se deslizaron más fácilmente debido al placer que emanaba de Emma, e invadía su entrepierna. Entonces ella sonrió «Te amo» suspiró mientras entró en ella con un movimiento dulce, pero preciso.

Emma, entonces, se arqueó, pegó su pecho desnudo al de Regina. Sus manos aferradas a las sábanas, sus falanges emblanqueciendo al extremo, pero poco importaba, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento preciso estaba mucho más lejos de lo que creía que podría sentir: un placer muy diferente a aquel que podía sentir con un hombre, un placer más dulce, más tierno, pero también tan profundo e intenso. Con cada movimiento, podía sentir ese entumecimiento característico en los riñones, ese placer virulento, pero tan agradable.

Y nada fue comparable al momento en que sintió cómo Regina introducía en ella un segundo dedo, acelerando el movimiento de vaivén. Su respiración se entrecortó, sus ojos clavados en el techo como para concentrarse en un punto para no perder pie rápidamente, pues, ello lo quería, quería que durase lo máximo posible…El mayor tiempo posible y con la mayor intensidad posible.

Pero su voluntad era menos tenaz que el vigor de Regina cuyo esfuerzo no se atenuó a pesar de los calambres que sentía en su mano y en su brazo. Tenía que aguantar, debía hacerlo, por Emma. Así que, cambió el ritmo, haciéndolo más lento, más profundo, su pulgar jugaba, de tiempo en tiempo, con ese botón de carne tan sensible. Entonces, sintió a Emma contraerse alrededor de sus dedos, volviendo los movimientos más dificultosos. Entonces sonrió, sabía que su fin casi había llegado.

Lanzó algunas miradas a Emma cuyo cuerpo era presa de sobresaltos de placer y cuya respiración volvía más erótico ese momento. Tras unos movimientos suplementarios, Emma lanzó un grito de liberación. Regina, entonces, ralentizó el ritmo hasta quedarse inmóvil dentro de ella

«¿Emma?»

La bella rubia tenía la respiración entrecortada, y aun se estremecía ante ese intenso orgasmo. Regina la sintió relajarse y aprovechó para retirar sus dedos, provocando un último sobresalto en Emma. Se recostó a su lado y clavó su mirada en la suya

«¿Estás bien?»

Emma la miró, y aún en la penumbra, vislumbró una mirada inquieta por parte de la bella morena. Entonces le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla

«Ha sido…perfecto» dijo finalmente en un suspiro

Regina le sonrió de oreja a oreja

«Créeme, no ha sido sino el comienzo, y ha estado lejos de ser perfecto. Pienso que habrá que practicar y practicar para alcanzar cierta perfección»

«Eso me gusta» concluyó Emma

Se quedaron unos minutos abrazadas, en silencio, antes de que Emma se incorporase

«¿Emma?»

«Shhh…Me toca…» murmuró ella

«No estás obligada, de verdad»

«Ni hablar de que no te devuelva lo que tú me acabas de dar» dijo con una sonrisa

Y sin esperar más, deslizó sus manos sobre el cuerpo perfectamente dibujado de su compañera, manos seguidas de cerca por una lengua suave y curiosa que fue descendiendo hasta llegar al ombligo, para ir bajando y chocar con la frontera textil que era el tanga de Regina. Entonces sonrió ante ese olor característico que nunca había pensado oler en otra mujer. Pícaramente y de improviso, dio un lametazo rápido sobre el tejido, haciendo sobresaltarse a Regina que no pudo sino incorporarse para ver la progresión de la bella rubia.

Emma se arrodilló entre las piernas de Regina y deslizó sus dedos bajo el elástico para bajar el tejido poco a poco hasta dejar desnuda la intimidad de la morena.

Con un movimiento, descubrió ese triángulo moreno que solo era para ella, listo para acoger sus tiernas atenciones. De repente, la duda la invadió. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Lo lograría?

Y como si Regina leyera en su mente, esta última se sentó y tomó el rostro de Emma entre sus manos

«Hey…tomate tu tiempo. Estoy aquí, soy tuya»

Tranquilizada, Emma le sonrió y la besó antes de incitarla a que se volviera a recostar. Sí, ella tenía razón: tenían todo el tiempo, toda la noche, toda la vida ante ellas. Esa noche les pertenecía y lo que pasara entre esas paredes quedaría como un momento solo de ellas.

Deslizó entonces sus manos por las piernas perfectamente delineadas de su compañera, subiendo desde sus tobillos hasta el interior de los muslos, ascendiendo un poco con cada viaje, hasta rozar con sus dedos el vello de Regina.

Entonces, sintió el cuerpo de esta última estremecerse, lo que la alentó a continuar por ese camino. Posó delicadamente su mano sobre su intimidad y casi se sorprendió al ver que, a pesar de la ausencia de contacto carnal o de gestos íntimos, Regina ya estaba lista para acogerla, su humedad se extendía por toda su intimidad. Emma rozó con la yema de los dedos sus carnes antes de detenerse sobre ese pequeño botón de carme hinchada de placer, y que con un sencillo roce desencadenaba ráfagas de placer.

«Oh, Emma…por favor…»

Escuchar a Regina suplicarle era casi motivo de gozo. Esa mujer que era tan fuerte, que controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos, cada aspecto de su vida, esa mujer estaba a punto de fundirse literalmente delante de ella. Sonrió y presionó su sexo con su mano, acentuando el movimiento sobre el botón de carne, pellizcándolo, rozándolo, apoyando su intimidad, provocando ondas de placer en Regina que no escondía su alegría gimiendo y retorciendo su cuerpo.

Emma, entonces, tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo: tocar a otra mujer, como ella podría tocarse. Darse cuenta de que, aunque todas las mujeres eran diferentes, tenían al menos en común ese disfrute y el nacimiento de un placer carnal.

Cerró brevemente los ojos antes de deslizar dos dedos en Regina que se arqueó violentamente dejando escapar un grito de estupor. Emma tuvo que mantener con una mano el muslo de Regina y con su pierna, la rodilla de la morena para que no las cerrara y la atrapara entre sus muslos. Comenzó una larga danza de penetraciones, más o menos rápidas. A medida que efectuaba esos movimientos, no pudo impedirse detallarlos con minuciosidad: su mano chocando, a veces, con rudeza, contra el sexo de Regina, los ruidos más o menos graciosos de succión debido a la cantidad de licor que el abundante placer había provocado en la intimidad de Regina por culpa de sus eficaces movimientos de penetración, ese olor que emanaba de esa unión, una mezcla de bestialidad, de erotismo y de placer.

Ese olor que invadía sus fosas nasales y que, en lugar de asquearla, la excitaba a ella también. Porque, pronto, se dio cuenta de que entre sus propios muslos su humedad se duplicaba. Sí, sin darse cuenta, estaba dando tanto placer a su compañera como el que estaba sintiendo en ella misma.

Y cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando sintió a Regina contraerse alrededor de sus dedos, dificultando sus movimientos. Ya sentía cómo los calambres tensaban su mano y su brazo, el cambio de ritmo o de posición no hacían nada. Tenía miedo de no poder aguantar, tenía miedo de fallar y dejar a Regina a medias en su gozo. ¿Se sentiría desilusionada si así pasara? ¿Se lo echaría en cara? Ella lo habría conseguido, entonces, ¿por qué ella no habría de hacerlo?

Cerró los ojos, aferrándose al colchón, inclinándose un poco más y cuando escuchó a Regina gritar de placer su gozo, se sintió aliviada al haber podido lograrlo. Se enderezó y tuvo la sorpresa de ver que Regina la miraba amorosamente. Ella le tendió los brazos, invitándola a refugiarse en ellos, lo que Emma aceptó enseguida.

«Mi amor…» le murmuró

«¿Cómo ha estado?» le preguntó con ansiedad la bella rubia

Regina la besó en la frente

«Ha sido mágico, de verdad. ¿Y para ti?»

«Ha sido…extraño»

«¿En el buen sentido o en el malo?»

«En el bueno. Tenía la impresión de estar fuera de mi cuerpo: de estar haciéndolo pero siendo más testigo que actor»

«Oh, créeme, has estado aquí» rio Regina «Pero comprendo lo que dices»

«¿Crees que será así siempre que lo hagamos?»

«No, creo que a la largo nos acostumbraremos…cuanto más se practica, más se hace uno con ello»

«La práctica, eh…»

Emma se giró hacia Regina, esta última hizo lo mismo, y colocó directamente su mano en las caderas de la bella rubia, después las deslizó dulcemente hacia su intimidad y constató su humedad. Arqueó una ceja, divertida

«Y bueno, bueno…»

«¿Qué quieres…? Hará falta algo o alguien para aliviarme…» dijo pícaramente Emma

Regina sonrió y se puso sobre ella con un movimiento rápido y ágil

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí»

Regina la besó apasionadamente y así comenzaron una nueva sesión de pasión que solo vio su final bien entrada la noche en un concierto de suspiros, gemidos y placer compartido.


	21. La vuelta

**La vuelta**

«¡Feliz Año Nuevo!» gritaron a la vez los Swan Mills sentados alrededor de una mesa ricamente guarnecida, cuando el reloj dio las 12 en punto de la noche.

Las copas de champán se alzaron y cada uno bebió un sorbo, incluido los niños que tenían derecho, por esta noche solamente, a ese pequeño extra burbujeante.

Regina había tirado la casa por la ventana: un inmenso pavo, platos de acompañamiento a decenas, entre puré de papas, zanahorias, etc…Emma apenas daba abasto a abarcarlos con los ojos. Nunca se había sentado a una mesa tan llena, ni con su familia, que sin embargo, celebraban las fiestas como Dios manda.

«¡Estoy a reventar!» suspiró Emma golpeándose el vientre

«¡Muy elegante, mamá!» rio Henry «Ha estado muy bueno, Regina, bravo»

«Gracias, Henry» sonrió la bella morena al ver los rostros satisfechos de los niños

«Mamá, ¿podemos levantarnos?»

«Vayan»

Saltando a la vez, los adolescentes se levantaron de la mesa, dejando solas a sus madres.

«Emma, estás cansada» constató Regina cuando Emma bostezó ampliamente

«Ooooohhhh, lo siento…Digamos que mis noches se han acortado desde hace algunos días»

«¿Ah sí? De ver….oh….»

Emma rio

«No es que me moleste, al contrario. Pero creo que habrá que frenar un poco. No me malinterpretes, adoro que hagamos el amor, de verdad es magnífico, pero cuando hablábamos de práctica, no pensaba realmente en practicar todas las noches durante horas….»

«Emma»

«Sí, perdón. De hecho…hemos arrancado a toda marcha…Pero en unos días Henry y yo volveremos a casa y las dos retomaremos nuestros trabajos…y con tal comienzo, volver a la dieta después va a ser duro»

«Ya veo»

«Comprende: si me acostumbro demasiado a ti y a este ritmo de vida, me arriesgo a volverme loca al volver a mi casa: no tendré tus apetitosos platos, no tendré tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y sobre todo, no tendré a nadie en mi cama por las noches…»

«Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?»

«No lo sé…Quizás debería marcharme un poco antes de lo previsto»

Regina se puso recta

«¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?» se alarmó la bella morena

«No lo sé…Vuelvo al trabajo el 4…Digamos, ¿en dos días?» Regina refunfuñó «Hey, tu sabías que esto llegaría, ¿o no? No podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente, tenemos nuestras vidas que sacar adelante»

«Lo sé, pero…¿Y si te quedas? ¿Si vinieras a vivir aquí con Henry? Le adecuaríamos su habitación, a él le gusta estar aquí y…»

«Regina, todo eso ya lo sé. Pero sabes también que va todo demasiado rápido: salimos juntas apenas desde hace quince días….Si miramos todo racionalmente, es impensable irnos a vivir juntas, ahora no. Yo…tenemos que echar el freno. Hemos vivido estos últimos quince días en nuestro mundo, en nuestro caparazón, nuestra burbuja sin cole, sin trabajo…Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando cada una retome su vida? No deseo que nos encerramos ya en una rutina»

«Tienes razón. Pero, es precisamente porque pronto te marcharás que deseo seguir disfrutando de ti…»

«Oh, y créeme, tengo intención de pasar esta primera noche del año haciéndote subir por las cortinas…» rio Emma «Pero, va a ser necesario plantearnos el despertar en algún momento, y preparar a los niños para cuando ese llegue. Ellos ya se imaginan volver por las tardes juntos y salir juntos por la mañana para el cole»

«Lo sé, hablaremos con ellos…Pero, mientras…¿y si volvemos a ese asunto de las cortinas, eh?»

* * *

Pasaron dos días sin que nadie viniera a perturbar su pequeño mundo. Los niños, por lo que parecía, habían adoptado un ritmo de crucero, mientras sus madres se deleitaban en un amor casi juvenil donde nada tenía importancia.

Pero en esa fría mañana, habían tomado su decisión, tenían que hablar con los niños. Así que, después del desayuno, todos estaban sentados en el salón, los niños en uno de los sofás, sus madres en frente, cada una en un sillón.

«Ok, ¿cuál es el problema?» soltó Henry

«¿Problema? No hay ningún problema» confirmó Emma

«Bah, decís que nos sentemos en el sofá como si hubiéramos hecho alguna estupidez»

«¡Esa lengua!» sermoneó Emma

«Perdón. ¿Entonces?»

Emma se retorció en su sillón, así que fue Regina quien tomó la palabra

«Bien. Como saben, la vuelta a clase es en algunos días. Yo misma vuelvo al trabajo pasado mañana, y Emma al suyo desde mañana» Los niños se quedaron en silencio, temiendo las próximas palabras «Y aunque hemos pasado unas maravillosas fiestas juntos, tenemos nuestras respectivas vidas. Emma tiene su apartamento, su trabajo…»

«Nos vamos, es eso» concluyó Henry

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentir

«Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Estamos bien aquí todos juntos!» replicó Evelyn «¿Por qué cambiar eso? Henry y yo iríamos al cole juntos. Eso facilitaría incluso las cosas»

«Evelyn, cielo…Aún es demasiado pronto para plantearnos vivir juntos. Estamos solo empezando y…»

«Son tonterías todo eso. Si se aman, poco importa que haga diez días, diez meses o diez años que están juntas antes de vivir bajo el mismo techo»

«Quizás tengas razón, pero, debemos tomar perspectiva de la situación. Y no lo vean como una ruptura, aún estamos juntas, y lo seguiremos estando, espero, muchos años aún. Con esa óptica, tomarnos un tiempo no tiene nada de importancia»

Henry y Evelyn se miraron: sabían que ese día llegaría, pero no pensaban que sus madres volverían a la realidad tan rápido.

«¿Volveremos, no?»

«¡Por supuesto! Pasaremos aquí fines de semana, algunas noches…Pero también necesitamos nuestra casa por el momento. ¿Lo comprenden?»

Evelyn suspiró

«Va a ser extraño regresar a cierta normalidad…Pero será mejor para plantearse algo más adelante, ¿no?»

«Absolutamente» confirmó sin ninguna duda Regina

Y aunque los niños habían sido prevenidos, las despedidas, esa tarde, fueron tristes. Henry había hecho su maleta en un silencio incómodo, Evelyn como testigo. Regina había intentado retrasar ese momento lo máximo posible, arrastrando a Emma hacia una sesión de caricias mientras que esta terminaba su mochila.

Pero había que enfrentarse a la situación: la marcha era inevitable

«Tengo la impresión de marcharme a un largo viaje por años» dijo divertida Emma «No es como si no fuéramos a hablar por teléfono todas las noches, eh…»

«Sí»

Emma cerró la cremallera de su mochila y se giró hacia Regina

«Bueno, ya está…No debemos retrasarnos, pronto se hace de noche»

«Sí, sería lo más razonable, en efecto. Pero….no te he dicho adiós como se debe» dijo ella abrazándola

Pero Emma reviró los ojos

«Ya me has dicho adiós dos veces…y mucho más que correctamente»

Regina, entonces, enrojeció al pensar en su tórrido momento hacía apenas una hora antes.

«Cierto»

«Piensa que la espera intensificará el momento cuando nos volvamos a ver»

«Ese es mi único consuelo»

Emma le sonrió, le acarició el rostro y la besó dulcemente

«Vamos, es la hora»

* * *

Las despedidas fueron rápidas, como querían las dos mujeres. Henry y Evelyn se despidieron hasta la vuelta a clase. Regina prometió una última vez que esa noche la llamaría. Después, cuando la puerta del escarabajo se cerró y el motor rugió, el corazón de Regina se apretó.

A pesar del frío mordiendo su piel, Regina y Evelyn no entraron en casa hasta que el escarabajo amarillo no hubo desaparecido de su campo de visión. Emma, por su parte, no apartó la mirada del retrovisor hasta que giró en una esquina y ya no tuvo la visión de las Mills.

El camino de regreso se hizo en un silencio absoluto, y al llegar a casa, deshicieron el equipaje envueltos en un ambiente melancólico.

«¿Qué quieres comer? ¿Pizza?»

Henry entonces sonrió

«Regina te arrancaría los ojos si supiera que va a haber pizza esta noche»

«Ella no está aquí, y no tiene por qué saberlo» rio ella antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y perder su sonrisa «Lo siento»

«Está bien. No es como si hubiesen roto. Van a volver a verse»

«Evidentemente. Entonces, ¿pizza?»

«Ok»

«Hey, vas a volver a Evelyn en dos días, no es el fin del mundo, ¿ok?»

«Ningún problema»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, y además estamos abocados a ser medio hermanos y acabaremos por compartir el mismo techo»

«¡Ah, vaya! ¿Ya has reservado una fecha para la boda y haz hecho la lista de invitados? Sin olvidar la publicación de los recordatorios…»

«Aún no, pero estoy pensando en ello» dijo divertido

«Ya, se ve. Mientras, señor Henry Swan Mills, vaya a recoger su habitación y preparar las cosas para la vuelta a clase»

«Me gusta eso»

«¿El qué?»

«Henry Swan Mills, suena bien» dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

No era sino una simple despedida…Y sin embargo cuando se encontró sola en su cama, un vacío la envolvió. Miró la almohada a su lado y podía imaginarse de nuevo la cabellera rubia caer en cascada sobre ella. Sonrió aspirando el aroma de la bella rubia que había quedado impregnado.

No pensaba que sería tan duro, al fin y al cabo, no salía con Emma sino desde hacía dos semanas. ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan dependiente de la joven en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y sería recíproco?

No tenía la costumbre de depender de otros. La última vez fue con Robin y pagó caro el precio cuando él la dejó. Desde ese día, se prometió no volver a depender de nadie. Pero con Emma, el contador había sido puesto a cero. Se había aferrado tan rápidamente a la joven que le asustaba un poco. No tenerla a su lado ahora, cuando lo había estado durante quince días, era extraño, como una ausencia. Sí, Emma actuaba como una verdadera droga sobre Regina, hasta el punto de obnubilarla y no dejarla poner pie en el suelo.

Pero tenía que tener los pies en el suelo, aunque solo fuera por su revista que había, literalmente, dejado de lado durante las vacaciones, cosa que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo…pensándolo bien, ¡nunca lo había hecho!

Sí, Emma, sin duda, tenía influencia sobre la bella morena, y eso no parecía disgustarle a esta última.

En cuanto a Emma, las cosas eran parecidas. Se acostó esa noche con un gusto amargo en la boca. Ya echaba de menos a Regina y sus brazos estaban muy vacíos sin el cuerpo de la bella morena a su espera. Entonces, aferró la almohada que tenía al lado y la estrechó fuertemente contra ella, imaginando que Regina estaba ahí.

«¡Eres tonta, chica!» gruñó ella tirando la almohada al otro lado de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando el techo: ¿logaría dormir esa noche? Tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo, la vida seguía su curso: mañana volvería a su trabajo, y Henry también regresaría a clase. Los días parecerán menos largos y el tiempo pasará más rápido, y sin que se dé cuenta, el fin de semana habrá llegado bastante rápido.

Mientras, tenía que volver a aprender a vivir y dormir sola. Ella, que por lo general era de naturaleza solitaria y de su casa, se sorprendía enganchada a Regina, a su compañía, a sus maneras, sus costumbres…

Ella, que se había jurado que no la volverían a pillar compartiendo su vida con alguien, había caído fácilmente en una hermosa rutina con Regina y Evelyn, deleitándose con la cenas en familia, viendo un DVD o jugando antes de irse a la cama.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido unas Navidades tan placenteras.

* * *

«¡HENRYYYYYYYYYY, vas a llegar tarde!» gritó Emma cuando ella misma se acababa de levantar.

Con los cabellos revueltos, el pijama atravesado, descalza, salió de la habitación para correr a la de su hijo y saltar sin comedimiento en la cama.

«¡HEY!»

«¡Despiértate! ¡Los despertadores no han sonado!»

Henry se incorporó

«Quizás sea porque no los pusimos»

Emma se quedó quieta

«Ah, euh…Sí, también puede ser eso» Henry refunfuñó antes de volverse a acostar, cubriéndose con el edredón «No, no, no, ¡levántate, venga!» dijo ella tirando del edredón hacia abajo, destapando a Henry. Pero este no se dejó hacer y tiró con violencia hacia él.

Emma lo imitó y pronto ese juego se hizo más violento hasta que Henry cedió y soltó el edredón, haciendo que Emma cayera hacia atrás, al suelo, gritando de estupor.

«¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?» Pero ante los gemidos de su madre, él saltó de la cama y pudo observar que su madre estaba echada en el suelo, tocándose el codo «¿Mamá?»

De repente, Emma abrió los ojos y se levantó

«Bien, ya estás de pie. Venga, ¡vístete!» rio ella

«Pfff, ¡eres idiota!» dijo molesto Henry antes de coger su ropa y salir rezongando de la habitación.

* * *

«¡Hey, hola!»

Evelyn se había acercado a Henry con entusiasmo. Pero cuando vio su cara, arqueó una ceja

«¿Mala noche?»

«Sí….Duro despertar, diría yo. ¿Tú bien?»

«Sí, bastante. ¿Y tú? Aparte de tu despertar…»

«Volver a clase está bien. Di…¿no te has dado cuenta de nada?»

«¿De qué?»

«De miradas, cuchicheos…»

«No, ¿por qué? ¿Tú sí?»

«Bueno, algunas miradas atravesadas y cuando llego a algún lado, se callan y se quedan mirándome…»

«Quizás aún hablen de tu madre como portada de _Elixir_ »

«Es una idiotez, ya estamos en enero, ha desaparecido de las vallas y otros pancartas publicitarias»

De repente, un jugador del equipo de baloncesto, rodeado de tres de sus amigos y jugadores también, se colocó delante de ellos

«¡Hey!»

«Hey» contestó Henry con menos entusiasmo

«Entonces, ¿están bien los hermanitos?» Evelyn y Henry fruncieron el ceño «¡De verdad tienen potra, chicos!»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Ya, es verdad que para ustedes debe parecer normal. Mis padres no están muy a favor, pero yo lo encuentro bastante excitante» sus amigos alrededor rieron

«¿Huh?»

Pero antes de mayores explicaciones, el grupo de chicos se marchó riendo, dejando a Evelyn y a Henry sorprendidos.

«¿Ves ahora lo que quiero decir?»

«Extraño…»

«¡Cómo te lo diría!...Bueno, ¿nos vemos para comer?»

«Claro»

* * *

Y a lo largo de la mañana, lo que era una casualidad extraña se convirtió en asiduidad enervando a Henry. A su paso, sonreían, murmuraban…Eso le molestaba mucho, hasta que Arthur se acercó a él, y todo se aclaró.

«¡Hey, feliz año!»

«Sí, también para ti» murmuró Henry

«¿Algo no va bien?»

«No lo sé…todo el mundo está raro…»

«Oh, eso…» dijo divertido Arthur

«Sí, tú también pareces saber algo que yo no. Explica»

«Creo, por el contrario, que tú estás al corriente. En fin, si no lo estuvieras, sí que sería incómodo»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Creo que todo el mundo ha visto el artículo»

«¿Qué artículo?»

«¿Hablas en serio?»

«¿Tengo cara de no estarlo?»

Arthur se masajeó la nuca

«Hay un artículo en un revista del corazón…»

«¿Tú lees ese tipo de cosas?» se burló Henry

«¡Yo no! Mi hermana. Y ella me enseñó un artículo sobre la madre de la Glacial»

«¿Evelyn?»

«Sí, un artículo sobre su madre…había fotos…»

«¿De qué hablaba?»

«Se veía a Evelyn y a su madre paseando por la calle en Navidad…»

«¿Y?»

«Y…bueno tú también estabas, con tu madre» Henry arqueó una ceja, Arthur entonces lo soltó «En ciertas fotos se ve a la madre de Evelyn…dada de la mano…» Henry entonces se tensó «Hay una incluso en la que…»

«¿Qué?»

«Se las ve abrazadas…como…como una pareja, ya sabes»

«Oh…»

«Normalmente me importa poco esas revistillas, deforman la realidad, pero…se las ve bien en las fotos. ¿Entonces?»

«¿Entonces qué?»

«Bah…¿no tienes nada que decirme?»

«¿Sobre qué?»

«Bueno, sobre el hecho de que tu madre y la de la Glacial estén juntas, como lesbianas»

«¿Y qué cambiaría si así fuera?»

«Bueno…fundamentalmente nada. Solo que no sabía que tu madre fuera…homo. Debe ser…raro y guay al mismo tiempo»

«¿Por qué sería raro? ¿Y por qué guay?»

«Bueno, raro porque debe ser extraño ver a tu madre besarse con otra mujer. Y guay porque esa Regina Mills…wow, ¡está cañón!»

«…»

«Y además…¿eso te convierte en hermano de la Glacial?»

«¡Deja de llamarla así!»

«Yo que pensaba que los dos saldríais juntos. Ahora todo está acabado. Y es más…eso me deja el campo libre»

«Está bien que te lo tomes así. A ver las reacciones de los demás, no tengo la sensación de que se lo tomen tan bien»

«Deja que rabien. Solo están celosos porque sus padres son menos sexys que tu madre y la Mills juntas»

Henry sonrió

«Gracias»

«Entonces….¿Han pasado las fiestas todos juntos?»

«Sí, estuvo guay»

«¿Crees que tu madre y la de Evelyn acabarán juntas?»

«Ya están juntas»

«No, quiero decir, ¿van a casarse y todo eso?»

«No lo sé. No salen desde hace mucho tiempo. Dime, ¿esa revista aún está en los quioscos?»

«Sí»

«Perdóname, tengo que hablar con…»

«¿Evelyn, euh? Lo entiendo»

* * *

Cuando Emma retomó su trabajo ese mediodía, notó un ligero cambio en sus colegas: murmullos, miradas atravesadas…¿acaso era fruto del nuevo año? No tenía ni idea.

Cuando se dirigió a los vestuarios para ponerse su uniforme, una de sus colegas se sentó a su lado, para atarse los zapatos

«¡Hey, Feliz Año!» dijo alegremente Emma

«Feliz Año, Emma. Te lo has pasado bien en las fiestas»

«Muy bien, sí»

«Oh, en realidad no era una pregunta» sonrió ella antes de levantarse y salir de los vestuarios, dejando a Emma perpleja

Cuando retomó el servicio, las cosas se agravaron un poco: con cada cliente que pasaba, su pausa se acercaba, y parecía que lo necesitaba. Más de una vez a lo largo del día, notó algunas miradas curiosas de clientes que murmuraban a su paso.

Al acabar el servicio, cuando se sentó finalmente en una mesa, uno de sus compañeros se sentó a su lado.

«¡Hey!»

«Hey…duro día, ¿eh?»

«Para una vuelta, se puede decir que sí» sonrió el chico que tenía unos veinte años y que, visiblemente, solo hacía ese trabajo para pagarse sus estudios de derecho.

«Di…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?»

«Suelta»

«¿No tienes la impresión de que…hoy hay algo extraño?»

«¿Extraño?»

«No sé, tengo la sensación de que la gente…me mira»

«¡Oh, eso! Bueno, no todos los días tenemos a una pequeña celebridad trabajando con nosotros»

«¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas?»

«Bah…ya sabes…»

«No, en realidad, no»

«Tú y esa tipa riquísima, dueña de esa revista de moda»

Emma arqueó una ceja

«Pero, ¿cómo…?»

«Bah, fue la portada de _People Gossip_ hace unos días»

«¿People, qué? ¿Qué es eso?»

«Una revista de cotilleo. Estabas en primera página junto con ese bombón moreno»

Emma entonces se quedó blanca

«Pero…»

«¡Espera!» el joven se levantó de un salto, salió del restaurante y unos segundos más tarde volvió con una revista en la mano. La dejó sobre la mesa, frente a Emma, que entonces la cogió. Lo que la golpeó de lleno fue la foto de portada en la que se la veía dada de la mano con Regina por las calles de Nueva York. Se acordaba de ese momento, fue poco después de Navidad.

La foto, por lo que se veía una foto robada, era una de otras tres que había junto con el artículo: una foto donde se veían a los cuatro paseando por la calle, otra donde se la veía, a ella y a Regina, abrazadas, y una última donde se veía a los niños riendo juntos.

Esa última foto le heló la sangre: ¿cómo podían tomar una foto de unos niños sin su consentimiento?

«Mierda…» murmuró ella a sí misma

«Yo…no sabía que…que eras…en fin…»

«¿Qué? ¿Lesbiana?»

«Sí…No sabía que salías con una de las mujeres más influyentes de Nueva York»

«No pensaba que sería un asunto de estado»

«No me sorprende que todo el mundo te haya estado mirando hoy…esa Regina Mills era conocida por ser una barrera infranqueable. Y va y se descubre que tiene un idilio…y además con una mujer»

«Son los chimes de principio de año…pasarán con el tiempo»

«Este tipo de revista es conocido por meterse con la gente que le interesa…»

«Henry…» resopló ella al imaginarse lo que podría haber vivido esa mañana en la escuela «Perdóname, tengo que irme inmediatamente. ¿Me sustituyes mi última media hora? ¡Te devolveré el favor!»

«Por supuesto»

«Ok, gracias»

Después de eso, se cambió rápidamente y cogió su teléfono.

* * *

Nunca había dejado de lado su revista tanto tiempo. Y sin embargo, Mallie, que la había sustituido, se las había apañado muy bien. Al volver, una extraña atmosfera planeaba en la oficina. Normalmente, su prestancia y su carisma inspiraría el respeto y todos la saludaban inclinando un poco la cabeza. Salvo hoy: nadie apartó la mirada, nadie se inclinó, al contrario, todos la miraron de arriba abajo, murmurando a su paso.

Regina no le prestó mayor atención y volvió a sus expedientes y artículos que estaban esperando. Próximo tema de su revista: Febrero y San Valentín, tema que inspiraba mucho a Regina en ese momento.

Cuando estaba en plena reflexión, cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver aparecer a Emma como un tornado en su despacho

«¡Tenemos que hablar!»

«¿Emma?»

«Ahora»

«Pero…»

Emma cerró la puerta de su despacho y lanzó la revista hacia Regina

«Ahí están los grandes titulares que siembran los quioscos desde hace unos días»

Regina cogió la revista y vio en grandes letras rojas « _La Reina de Elixir habría encontrado a su princesa_ » con una foto de ellas, dadas de la mano, sonrientes, paseando por la calle.

Ella se tensó

«Pero…¿cómo…?»

«Seguramente unos paparazzi de mierda…»

«¡Oh, Dios mío…!»

Al ver a Regina ponerse nerviosa, Emma se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella

«Hey…todo va bien, ok, no es como si no estuviéramos al corriente»

«Pero los otros…»

«Bueno, a menos que tuvieras la intención de esconderme toda tu vida, terminarían por saberlo»

«Ahora comprendo mejor la actitud de mis empleados»

«Ha sido lo mismo en el restaurante»

«¡Dios mío, los niños en el colegio!» se puso nerviosa Regina

«Ningún problema, he llamado a Henry, me ha dicho que estaba al corriente y que había hablado con Evelyn. A veces los niños pueden ser estúpidos, pero los dos son bastante fuertes»

«No es posible» resopló Regina

«No vamos a cambiarlos de cole por tan poco…Solo es una forma poco ortodoxa de conocer la situación. En fin, todo lo que enseña en que nos queremos y que estamos felices, todos juntos. Es un retrato más bien elogioso, ¿no?»

«Cierto…»

«Hey, si te avergüenzas, más vale decirlo ahora» avisó Emma

«¿Vergüenza? ¡En absoluto! Solo pienso: menos mal que mi madre ha sido avisada por mí antes de que se enterará por una revista de cotilleo»

«Eso seguro»

«¡Hay que contraatacar!»

Emma arqueó una ceja

«Euh…¿tenemos? ¿Sacó las hachas ya?»

Regina suspiró y reviró los ojos

«No. Si hay una cosa que detesto es no tener el control, y mucho menos el control de mi vida. Y verla a los cuatro vientos en las revistas de cotilleos, no me gusta en absoluto. Si debe publicarse, prefiero hacerlo a mi manera»

«¿Eso qué quiere decir?»

«Una entrevista»

«¿Tuya?»

«Mía, nuestra»

«¿Nuestra?» se asombró Emma

«Ellos no son tontos, se han dado cuenta de que tú eras la joven de la portada de mi revista del mes de diciembre. Van a sacar conclusiones apuradas. Preferiría dar mi versión de los hechos, de nuestra historia»

«¿Me pides mi opinión o no?» dijo divertida Emma

«¿Estás en contra?»

«Pienso antes que nada en los niños. Nosotras, lo sabemos, podemos defendernos, pero ellos…si esa entrevista no sale como esperamos, podría volverse en nuestra contra, contra los niños»

«Dijiste que Henry llevaba bien la situación»

«Él diría cualquier cosa para que no nos pusiéramos nerviosas. Pero solo tienen 13 años. Y a pesar de su aparente seguridad y despreocupación, sigue siendo pre-adolescentes»

Regina entonces suspiró

«Cierto»

«Pero nada nos impide hablar con ellos y ver qué piensan»

«Mientras, voy a denunciar a esta revista»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque han expuesto fotos de nuestros hijos, aún menores, sin distorsionar los rostros. Eso va contra la ley»

«Oh…Bueno, vuelvo al restaurante»

Y cuando la rubia se disponía abandonar el despacho, Regina la llamó

«¡Emma!»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Cenamos juntas esta noche?»

Emma enarboló una gran sonrisa

«Con mucho gusto»

* * *

«Esto comienza ligeramente a hincharme las narices…» murmuro Henry dejándose caer en un banco en el pasillo del colegio

«¿De verdad?» suspiró Evelyn «¿Y por qué?»

«¿Por qué se meten en esto?»

«Oh, ya veo, has tenido que escuchar otros comentarios…»

«Estoy harto. ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasa por el hecho de que nuestras madres se vean? ¿En qué les concierne?»

«Tranquilo. Déjalo pasar, de momento es la bomba del cole. La semana que viene hablarán de otra cosa»

«Ya hace una semana que las clases comenzaron…y aún se están riendo de mí»

Evelyn frunció el ceño

«¿No se lo has contado a tu madre?»

«Tiene otras cosas que hacer…esto no le incumbe»

«Un poco sí…yo he hablado con la mía»

«¿Y? ¿Qué piensa ella?»

«Cree, como yo, que pasará»

«Fácil de decir para ella, su entrevista ha ido bien. Ha colocado un colchón en su pareja»

«Lo ha hecho para aclarar las cosas. Ahora, la gente sabe que no se trata de una aventura pasajera. Somos una familia, o al menos, en camino de serlo. Es así como lo vemos»

Henry suspiró y entonces sonrió

«Sí, yo también nos veo así, y creo que mi madre también»

«Entonces, piensa que no estás solo. Somos cuatro para sostenernos los unos a los otros»

«¡Hey, Swan!» Henry y Evelyn se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un grupo de tres adolescentes, jugadores de baloncesto, acercarse «¿Parece que vas a intentar hacer las pruebas de selección? ¡Tienes esperanza!» rio el más alto de la banda

«Déjalo…» murmuró Evelyn al notar que los puños de Henry se cerraban

«Sí, escucha a tu hermanita y deja el asunto. No dejamos entrar a los maricas en el equipo»

Evelyn lo fusiló con una oscura mirada

«¡Cierra la boca!»

«Ohhhh, ¡ella se rebela! De todas maneras, ¿qué cabría esperar de hijos de lesbianas? Una chica que lleva los pantalones y un tío que se deja defender por una chica…no queremos una gallina en el equipo, no das la talla»

«No saben nada» replicó Evelyn

«Deja…no hay más que ver el promedio, claramente este año han bajado el listón» concluyó irónicamente Henry

«¡Hey! ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Nos estas tomando el pelo o qué?»

«A penas…»

Los chicos se acercaron peligrosamente y Henry, por reflejo, se colocó entre ellos y Evelyn

«Lo vas a lamentar, amigo…»

«No soy vuestro amigo»

«Ciertamente. Un marica no va a formar parte de nuestro equipo. Deberías probar con el baile…»

«O con las pesas» rio un segundo «¡No tienes nada en los brazos!»

«¿Ah no? ¡Vas a ver si no tengo nada en los brazos!»

«¡Henry!» pero Evelyn no pudo sujetar al joven que saltó sobre uno de los chicos y le asestó varios puñetazos en las costillas. Pero no pudo continuar, porque se vio alzado del suelo desde atrás.

«¡Vas a ver gallina!» un segundo chico lo sujetó contra el suelo mientras el tercero le asestó varias patadas en el vientre y en las piernas, hasta que el jugador que sufrió los golpes de Henry pidió que lo levantaran.

«¡No, déjenlo!» gritó Evelyn mientras que dos de los jugadores mantenían a Henry y el tercero lo tomaba como un puching ball asestándole puñetazos bien en la costillas, bien en la cara. Solo cuando la nariz de Henry comenzó a sangrar abundantemente, pararon y lo soltaron. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, con la respiración entrecortada.

Los tres chicos se rieron

«Como te atrevas a contar algo, te las verás con todo el equipo recibiéndote todos los días a la salida del cole, ¿entendido?»

Henry gruñó y Evelyn les fulminó con la mirada

«¡Márchense!» replicó ella

«Y no intentes presentarte a las pruebas. ¡Nunca entrarás en el equipo…marica!»

Cuando estuvieron a unos cien metros, Evelyn ayudó a Henry a levantarse

«¿Estás bien?»

Pero el joven, herido y frustrado, se soltó de sus brazos

«¡Déjame!»

«Pero Henry…»

«¡Déjame en paz!» gritó él, sobresaltándole. Ella frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. Henry se dejó caer en el banco y se llevó la mano a la nariz, descubriendo un fino hilo de sangre. Gruñó aún más antes de dirigirse al baño para comprobar los daños: una nariz golpeada, una mejilla roja por el puñetazo y ciertamente algunos moratones en las costillas. Si su madre lo veía así, se precipitaría al colegio montando un escándalo.

Hizo una mueca y se limpió la cara, borrando toda huella de sangre en su rostro. Cuando salió del baño, vio a Evelyn esperándolo, con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en la pared de enfrente.

«¿Ya está? ¿Has terminado con tu pequeña crisis machista?»

Henry frunció la nariz y desvió la mirada…

La chica se acercó entonces y llevó su mano a la dolorida mejilla del muchacho. Él desvió la mirada, apartándose de su mano.

«Mi madre no tiene que saberlo, se le cruzarían los cables»

«¿Y cómo hacemos? Se te va a poner un ojo a la funerala»

«Verá los signos, pero no sabrá su causa»

«¿Quieres mentirle?»

«Te necesito para que me sigas el juego»

«Si nuestras madres se enteran, sabes que será mucho peor, ¿verdad?»

«Pues hay que hacer que nunca se enteren»

«No podrás resistir a esos brutos mucho tiempo…»

«¿No fuiste tú la que dijiste que pasarían a otra cosa la semana que viene?» dijo él con ironía

«Lo espero por ti, por nosotros»

* * *

Al caer la tarde, cuando Henry volvió a casa, se encontró a su madre vegetando en el sofá

«Si supieras el día de mierda que he tenido…en serio, he tenido unos clientes espan…¡Hey, espera ahí!» Henry se detuvo mientras ya iba de camino a su habitación. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y Emma pudo distinguir una rojez en el rostro de su hijo «Acércate» Henry vaciló «Henry, ven aquí»

Suspiró entonces y se sentó en el sofá

«¿Qué?»

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has peleado?»

«No. No es lo que crees. Es una tontería»

«Cuenta»

«Bah, de hecho, estaba…»

«No, espera…»

«¿Qué?»

«Prefiero prevenirte antes: si por casualidad vas a mentirme, piénsalo bien. Si de una manera u otra descubro la verdad, lo pagarás, mucho más que si me la dices ahora, ¿entendido?»

«¡No iba a mentir!» mintió el adolescente

«Oh, vale. Prefería prevenirte de los riesgos, eso es todo. Te escucho» dijo ella sentándose de cara a él.

Henry entonces tragó en seco, sintiendo la mirada azul, penetrante, de su madre en él, como si pudiera leer en él como en un libro abierto. Carraspeó.

«Ok, de hecho, fue todo muy tonto, estaba en el gimnasio…Y había que hacer esa prueba de la cuerda…un cosa de locos…»

«Hm, hm…»

«Sí, y el profesor, un tarado, quiso que subiera y…» él se detuvo al ver la expresión neutra, incluso en el vacío, de su madre. Se estremeció: ¿sabía que estaba mintiendo? Entonces recordó los precedentes avisos y entonces suspiró revirando los ojos «Argggg» gruñó «¡Ok, ok!» Emma contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción «Yo…me he peleado»

«Ok, cuenta»

«Fueron unos cretinos de baloncesto…quería hacer las pruebas de selección para entrar en el equipo y…»

«¿En serio? Pero, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?»

«Porque no quería que me martillearas con eso mientras no hubiera pasado las pruebas»

«Ok, ya hablaremos de eso. ¿Entonces? Te has peleado con ellos, ¿por qué?»

«…»

«Henry»

«Me llamaron marica»

Emma se tensó

«Ok…¿Por qué?»

«Dijeron que no querían a un hijo de lesbiana en su equipo. Que no necesitaban a un marica»

Entonces Emma perdió los nervios, apretando la mandíbula

«Los voy a machacar…» refunfuñó ella

«Déjalo, sería peor»

«¡Van a ver si las lesbianas son gallinas!»

«Para. No es necesario ahondar en la herida. Va a pasar, encontraran otro cabeza de turco en poco tiempo»

«¿Y las pruebas?»

«No las haré, de todas maneras no hubiera sido cogido, soy muy pequeño»

«Eso es una tontería. Eres hábil, habrías tenido todas las posibilidades. Y si no se intenta, nunca se sabe»

«Hay otros clubs en el colegio…Hay uno que aceptaría a un _hijo de lesbiana_ …»

«¡Hey! ¡Para con eso! Lo que yo soy, lo que hago no debería alcanzarte. Es mi vida, me concierne a mí…»

«¡Pero repercute en mí! Lo ha hecho siempre mamá»

«Henry…»

«Cuando hiciste la portada de _Elixir_ , y ahora que sales con Regina, repercute en mí. No digo que lo lamente, porque tú también tienes derecho a vivir. Has pasado los últimos 13 años ocupándote de mí, haciendo que yo pudiera tener una bella infancia…Sé los sacrificios que ha costado. Así que, si hoy estar con una mujer te trae la felicidad y la alegría, eso me basta. Y si para eso tengo que tener el ojo negro, morados y no entrar en el equipo de baloncesto, bueno, pues apechugaré»

«Oh, Henry…una madre debe cuidar de su hijo y no al revés. No es normal que recibas golpes por mi culpa»

«Pero, a mí me importa un comino lo que ellos digan o piensen. Ellos no saben, no saben nada. Regina es genial contigo, con nosotros dos. Me llevo super bien con Evelyn…es todo lo que cuenta»

«Pero, esto debe parar: esos golpes, esas amenazas. Iré a hablar con el director»

«Si haces eso, después será peor. No, creo que hay que dejar un tiempo y pasarán a otra cosa. Mientras, iré al club de bordado» dijo divertido

Pero Emma no tenía ganas de reír. Por supuesto, respetaría el deseo de su hijo y no iría a hablar con el director. Nunca se había enfrentado a algo como eso: poner en peligro a su hijo por su propia felicidad. Siempre había dicho que pondría a su hijo en primer lugar, fueran cuales fueran sus elecciones de vida.

«Mamá, sé qué estás pensando, y ni hablar de eso»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Sé que piensas que tendrás que elegir entre Regina o yo. Y de eso nada»

«¡En absoluto!» replicó ofendida Emma

«Mientes, casi tan mal como yo. Mamá, está todo bien, yo saldré de esta. No hay ninguna razón para que replantees tu relación con Regina»

«Yo veo una razón, y está a punto de dibujarse bajo tu ojo»

«Que tu rompas con ella no cambiará nada, lo sabes. Ahora ya está hecho, voy a ser catalogado como el hijo de una lesbiana…Pero te lo voy a decir, prefiero eso antes que el calificativo que le han dado a Dean Marvis»

«¿Cuál?»

«Su padre es clown…»

«Oh, ok…Pero…»

«No hay peros. Te prometo que si vuelve a pasar, te lo contaré, sin mentiras. Pero a cambio, tú tienes que prometerme que nunca romperás la relación con Regina por mi causa. ¿Trato?»

Emma suspiró y sonrió, cruzando le dedo meñique con el de su hijo.

«Trato»

* * *

«Hola»

 _«¿A qué debo el honor de esta llamada tardía?»_

«Solo quería escuchar tu voz» echada en la cama, Emma casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa de Regina sobre su rostro

 _«Vale. Ya está hecho»_

«No seas aguafiestas. De verdad quería escuchar tu voz»

 _«¿Algo va mal? ¿Emma?»_

«No, nada. ¿Sabes que tenemos unos hijos formidables?»

 _«Efectivamente. Emma, ¿estás segura de que todo va bien?»_

«Sí, sí, solo quería….Te amo, lo sabes»

 _«Y bueno…¿es la noche de las confidencias? Emma…»_

«Va a hacer casi un mes que estamos juntas, ha pasado rápido, ¿no?»

 _«¿Estás nostálgica?»_

«No, enamorada»

Regina entonces sonrió, dejándose, a su vez, caer en la cama, como una adolescente flirteando por primera vez al teléfono triturando entre los dedos un mechón de su cabello.

 _«También te echo de menos»_

«Deseo verte»

 _«Emma, lo sabes bien: tengo que cerrar la edición de febrero y estoy en la recta final»_

«Oh…»

Regina se mordió el labio inferior y reviró los ojos: estaba decidida a cambiar por Emma y no tenía la intención de perderla por las mismas razones que había perdido a su marido y a Robin: hacer pasar su trabajo sobre su pareja

 _«Lo siento…Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de soltar. ¿Estás libre este fin de semana? Podrían venir a pasar los dos días en casa»_

«Me encantaría, y sé que a Henry también. ¿Regina?»

 _«¿Hm?»_

«Dime que lo que hacemos está bien…»

 _«¿Lo que hacemos?»_

«Nuestra pareja, nosotras dos, nuestros hijos, una familia…que todo eso está bien»

Regina sabía que había pasado algo y que se enteraría cuando vinieran ese fin de semana. Sentía, de momento, que Emma necesitaba ser tranquilizada, necesitaba escuchar palabras llenas de esperanza.

 _«Emma, nunca he estado más segura de algo si no es de nuestra relación. Si hay una cosa de la que no me arrepiento es que nuestros hijos cruzaran sus caminos»_ escuchó un ligero suspiro al otro lado del hilo, imaginándose perfectamente una sonrisa de alivio _«Emma, no tengo la costumbre de explayarme por teléfono. Prefiero cien veces más decírtelo a la cara. Así que, duérmete con estas palabras, pero espera a este fin de semana, te mostraré cuánto de verdad tiene nuestra pareja»_

«Te amo…» murmuró la bella rubia

 _«Y yo mucho más»_

«Di…¿estaría abusando si te preguntará que llevas puesto?»

Emma escuchó una risa cristalina

 _«Emma…»_

«¿Qué? ¡Oh, espera, no me lo digas! Llevas…¡nada!»

 _«Lo siento desilusionarte, querida, pero soy más bien friolera. Y estamos a mitad de enero»_

«No rompas mi sueño, no me digas que duermes con pijama polar…»

 _«Tampoco es eso. Llevo lo que descubrirás cuando vengas este fin de semana»_

«¡Jooooo, no tienes derecho

 _«Tengo todo el derecho. Ahora, se hace tarde. Buenas noches, Emma»_

«¿No quieres saber lo que llevo yo?»

 _«No»_

«Oh…»

 _«Porque es mucho más interesante imaginarte sin nada»_

«¡Qué…hey! Pero, auh…»

 _«Buenas noches, Emma_ » tras eso, Regina colgó, dejando a Emma con la boca abierta, pero en las nubes.

Sí, necesitaba escuchar palabras tranquilizadoras provenientes de Regina, que se suponía que era la más racional de la pareja. Emma entonces sonrió y estrechó el teléfono contra su pecho. Sí, su hijo tenía problemas, pero ahora, ya no estaba sola para afrontarlos.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, imaginando los próximos años al lado de Regina, apoyándola, ayudándola, completándose las dos. ¿Era eso la felicidad? ¿Era el amor verdadero? Le gustaba creerlo, le gustaba pensar que finalmente había encontrado la felicidad al lado de una mujer, formando una nueva familia, con sus ventajas, pero también sus inconvenientes, sus obstáculos y trabas de todo tipo.

Y Emma aún no lo sabía, pero obstáculos y trabas habría…


	22. San Valentín

**San Valentín**

«¡Esto apesta!»

Henry estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en la cama de su madre, mirando a la joven debatirse ella sola delante de su espejo

«Relax…»

«Fácil de decir para ti, no tienes novia…yo sí»

«Siempre he encontrado esta festividad idiota»

«Dices eso porque no tienes a nadie. San Valentín es…es una fiesta para los enamorados»

«Es totalmente comercial. Si se ama a alguien, no creo que haya que esperar a un día preciso del año para demostrárselo y darle regalos. Cuando se ama a alguien hay que demostrárselo todo el año»

«Eres demasiado romántico para no ser gay, tú…» ironizó Emma

«Cierra el pico…»

«Estoy de broma. Y no me hables así, ¿ok?»

«Has empezado tú dando vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado, buscando desesperadamente un regalo para tu Dulcinea por San Valentín»

«No puedes entender: salimos juntas desde hace casi dos meses, y será nuestro primer San Valentín. Con el primero siempre hay que dar buena impresión»

«Cuidado, si pones el listón demasiado alto, tendrás que mantener el tipo los años siguientes»

«Nada que ver, el primero siempre es algo especial. Los siguientes son solo una formalidad»

«Eso, eso sí es muyyyyy romántico» ironizó Henry «Pero bueno, aún tienes tres días para encontrar algo»

«Eso decía hace una semana…Y aún no he encontrado nada. El problema es que Regina es…de alto nivel»

«¿No tuvimos ya esta conversación en relación a su regalo de Navidad?»

«Lo sé, pero sabes hasta qué punto pierdo los nervios cuando se trata de regalos y sorpresas…Ella es la que ha planeado la velada, y conociéndola, ha tenido que planificar algo de locos, tipo paseo por la ciudad en limusina con mini bar a placer…sin hablar de una noche de diez estrellas con terraza y jacuzzi…Y yo, va a estar mal si me aparezco con un pobre ramo de flores y un collar de macarrones…»

«Bah, si pintas los macarrones de dorado, puede pasar…» dijo divertido Henry

«¡Oh, cierra le pico!»

«Esa lengua, Miss Swan»

Emma se dio la vuelta y arqueó una ceja

«Te ves mucho con Regina…es flipante»

«Ma…estoy seguro que, elijas lo que elijas, ella estará contenta»

«Pero ella, ella seguramente me va a regalar algo como una joya…»

«¡Tú también tienes los medios para regalarle una!»

«Lo sé, pero no es como si ella no tuviera ya un cajón lleno de joyas, y seguramente nada de bisutería»

«Te comes mucho la cabeza. Yo estoy seguro de que una simple tarjeta con palabras chorreantes de amor le bastaría»

«Eres de un romanticismo, tú»

«Parece que lo saco de mi madre…»

«Para que lo sepas, estás parejo a tu progenitor»

Henry perdió su sonrisa y se removió en la cama

«Di…¿Está mal si…si nunca pienso en él?»

«¿En quién? ¿En tu padre?»

«Sí…quiero decir: nunca ha hecho por verme, conocerme…Yo solo tengo una foto suya…y….no siento nada por él, ¿está mal?»

«En absoluto» Emma se sentó a su lado «Escucha, sé que te he hablado poco de él. Nunca ha sido tabú, pero es verdad que nunca ha sido tema de conversación alrededor de una mesa»

«Digamos que nunca ha habido nada que decir sobre el tema»

«Henry…»

«Está todo ok, ¿sabes? A veces nos miro e intento saber qué he sacado de ti y qué de él…»

«Oh, Henry….Si quiere saber: sacaste de mí tu perspicacia, tu inteligencia y tu inconmensurable belleza»

Henry entonces sonrió

«Eso ya lo sabía. Pero…¿qué tengo de mi padre?»

Emma lo abrazó y posó su mentón en su cabeza

«Hm…Tienes sus cabellos, también su testarudez. También su sonrisa, innegablemente»

«Entonces, ¿no es duro mirarme y no pensar en él?»

«Cariño, tu padre fue quien fue, le puedo reprochar muchas cosas, pero nuestro encuentro te trajo a mí, y eso, aunque tengas algunos rasgos comunes con él, es un precio razonable a pagar. Te pareces a él físicamente, pero no eres él, Henry: eres recto, franco, inteligente. Sabes lo que quieres y sobre todo…eres mi caballero fiel. Mi protector en resplandeciente armadura que nunca me dejará caer»

Henry sonrió y estrechó un poco más el abrazo

«¿Sabes? Elijas lo que elijas, estoy seguro de que ella lo va a adorar»

«Ya, eso no me ayuda»

«No realmente…»

«Tu consideración me conmueve. Cuando te encuentres en esta situación, y no será antes de los 18 años, me reiré de ti de la misma manera en que lo estás haciendo ahora. Y ese día lo lamentarás»

* * *

Regina estaba estresada: hacía mucho tiempo que no se entregaba tanto en un San Valentín. Incluso durante el año con Robin había pasado muy por encima de esa fiesta de los enamorados.

Pero esta vez sería diferente: lo había planificado todo, desde la salida a cenar pasando por el final de la velada. Henry y Evelyn habían prometido portarse bien y esperar pacientemente en casa de la bella morena.

Evidentemente, para Regina estaba fuera de cuestionamiento que ella hiciera las cosas a medias y que pasaran esa noche en la casa con los niños cerca, sin posibilidad de sentirse plenamente libres para demostrarse su amor.

Cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó, se sobresaltó y Evelyn entró como un huracán en su habitación

«¡Yo abro!» gritó la niña que salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Regina, divertida, la dejó hacer y bajó con gracia las escaleras bajo las miradas admiradas y ansiosas de los Swan.

«Wow…» Emma no lograba desviar la mirada de la ropa de Regina, que llevaba un largo vestido vaporoso color escarlata con un escote que haría perder la razón a un santo. Abierto por la espalda, el vestido dejaba ver la ausencia de sujetador, lo que excitó un poco a Emma.

«¡Estás magnífica!» resopló ella

«¡Tú también estás esplendida!» concedió Regina, observando el cuerpo ceñido en un largo vestido negro, también de espalda al descubierto, cuyas gruesas asillas se anudaban en un gran nudo tras la nuca. Emma había recogido sus cabellos en un moño, dejando caer algunos mechones ensortijados sobre sus hombros.

Las dos jóvenes se devoraron con la mirada antes de que los adolescentes carraspearan, sacándolas de su contemplación.

«Hm…bueno, bah, ¿se van de una vez o no?»

Emma y Regina entonces desviaron la mirada.

«Lo siento. Evelyn, Henry, confiamos en ustedes: nada de salir, nada de fiestas, nada de visitas, ¿entendido?»

«¡Entendido!» respondieron los dos a la vez

Pues a la vez habían jurado cumplir su palabra, demasiado implicados en la suerte de sus madres y en lo que estaba en juego en esa velada.

Tras algunas recomendaciones de comportamiento con respecto a los niños y con Granny, las dos mujeres salieron, pero no se alejaron más allá del umbral.

«Huh…¿Regina? ¿Piensas pasar la noche aquí?»

«Realmente no. Solo estoy esperando una cosa…»

«Oh, ¿me vas a lanzar fuegos artificiales?»

«En absoluto. No debería tardar» mientras Regina escrutaba la oscuridad, Emma no dejaba de mirar su perfil «¿Algún problema?»

«Ninguno. Te admiraba, eso es todo. Estás magnífica esta noche»

«Gracias. Tú también estás maravillosa. Ese peinado te queda espléndidamente»

«Si supieras cuánto me ha costado hacerme este moño…»

«Oh por favor, no estropees todo. Guarda un poco de misterio» se echaron a reír ambas, y en ese momento un motor resonó a lo lejos «¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! A la hora en punto»

Emma desorbitó los ojos al ver llegar una inmensa limusina blanca con los cristales tintados. Una vez estacionado, el chofer salió y abrió la puerta a las dos mujeres.

«Wow, no te has andado con chiquitas» dijo divertida Emma.

«Y aún no has visto nada»

Regina la invitó a subir a la limusina, después entró ella. Unos segundos más tarde, la limusina abandonó la propiedad de las Mills bajo las miradas curiosas, pero divertidas de los dos niños que no habían podido evitar echar un vistazo.

* * *

Emma nunca había puesto los pies en una limusina. Y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el espacio inmenso que se le ofrecía: un mini bar a su derecha, un pequeño mueble a su izquierda.

«Es…¡wow! ¡Nunca he subido en un coche cuya superficie es más grande que mi sala de estar!»

«Y no lo has visto todo» dijo Regina que tomó un pequeño mando y cambió los colores de los led luminoso para dar a todo una ambiente azulado, rosa o incluso turquesa. Después ella apretó otro botón y de repente el pequeño mueble de la izquierda se abrió para dejar aparecer una pequeña pantalla plana.

«¡Oh qué pasada!»

«¿A qué sí?»

«Sabía que habías preparado alguna locura, pero no me imaginaba que sería a todo lujo»

«¿Lo sabías?»

«Euh, baj, euh…no, no. Suponía que ibas a hacer algo a la medida de tu amor por mí»

«¿De verdad quieres comenzar nuestro primer San Valentín con una mentira?» le sermoneó Regina

«Ok, ok. Confieso: cuando vine la semana pasada, ¿te acuerdas? Tenías esos cupcakes para hacer para Evelyn»

«Sí…»

«Cuando te ausentaste, me dirigí a la cocina y sobre la encimera había una pila de revistas. Hojeando algunas, encontré una publicidad de alquileres de limusina…Habías rodeado en rojo el número y escrito «San Valentín» al lado» confesó ella con una tímida sonrisa «Lo siento…»

«Efectivamente entonces ya no es una sorpresa…»

«Oh, sí, no te preocupes, eso sobrepasa todo lo que yo me imaginaba. Para una chica que viene del campo, es…alucinante»

«Deja de definirte simplemente como una chica de campo, tú eres mucho más» le dijo ella acariciándole el rostro

«Entonces…¿cuál es el programa?»

«Será en su mayoría en esta limusina»

«¿En serio?»

«Vamos a pasear por la ciudad y por sus míticos lugares, después nos detendremos en un pequeño restaurante que aprecio mucho, y acabaremos la velada en esta limusina» Emma frunció el ceño «¿no te gusta?»

«Oh, sí, sí…Pero…en fin, creía…bueno, ya sabes, es San Valentín, y…»

«¿Emma?»

«Pensaba…que pasaríamos la noche juntas» confesó con timidez

«Y así será, querida»

Emma desorbitó los ojos llena de estupor

«¿Qué?...¿Quieres decir…en esta limusina?»

Regina le sonrió

«En esta limusina»

«Pero…no está…adaptada. ¿O sí?»

«Créeme, tiene todo lo que necesitamos»

«¿En serio?»

«Una cama, música ambiente, bebida a placer»

«Y euh…¿y él?» dijo Emma haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia el conductor

«Una cristal tintado e insonorizado nos separa. No hay ningún modo de que nos escuche o nos vea. Su papel es conducir hasta que el tanque del coche se vacíe»

«Es…extraño…quiero decir, hacer eso con un tipo al lado, ¿no?»

«Créeme, esta limusina es lo bastante larga para que nos separe al menos cinco metros. Y yo no tengo ninguna intención de pensar en él cuando te esté haciendo el amor»

Emma se estremeció al escuchar tales palabras de la boca de su compañera. Regina, entonces, se acercó y apoyó sus labios en el cuello de la bella rubia antes de hacerle cosquillas con su lengua en el lóbulo de la oreja.

«Oh, ok…Veo lo que quieres decir…» balbuceó Emma que comenzaba a perder asidero solo al sentir las manos de Regina revoloteando sobre su pecho.

«Bien. Primera parada: el aperitivo recorriendo la ciudad»

Tras eso, el coche arrancó y Regina abrió el mini bar

«¿Champán?»

«¡Con mucho gusto!»

Regina sacó dos copas y una botella de champán del que hizo saltar el tapón con una desconcertante facilidad. Sirvió un poco a la bella rubia, y a continuación se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

«Por nuestro primer San Valentín»

«Por nosotras»

Las copas tintinearon y los primeros sorbos de champán relajaron la atmosfera. La conversación comenzó sobre la limusina, después pasó al paisaje que se les ofrecía desde el exterior: Times Square de noche cuyo tráfico parecía que dejaba paso libre a la limusina.

«Si un día me hubieran dicho que atravesaría Times Square en limusina…»

«Estoy feliz de que te guste»

«¡Por supuesto! Pero si tú conduces esta velada, el año próximo, me toca a mí mantener el listón»

«Confío en ti plenamente. Ahora, disfrutemos» dijo Regina, besándola tiernamente

Y entre copas de champán, música suave y luz de ambiente, la limusina recorrió unos treinta kilómetros, atravesando la ciudad de arriba a abajo, visitando los lugares más emblemáticos, haciendo alguna parada ante los monumentos, antes de partir y dejar la ciudad. Al notar la sorprendente dirección que tomaba la limusina, Emma, cuyos labios casi no habían abandonado los labios de Regina, dijo

«Salimos de la ciudad, ¿no?»

«No te preocupes del lugar a donde vamos. Es nuestra próxima parada»

«¡Oh! ¿La cena?»

«Exacto. Es un restaurante que me gusta particularmente»

«Di…¿es un restaurante de los que hay seis cubiertos para cada plato?»

Regina estalló en risa

«No, tranquilízate»

«¿No?»

«No» confirmó Regina

«Oh, ok…Estoy ansiosa por ver qué me has preparado»

«En unos minutos llegaremos. Ponte tu abrigo»

Emma amablemente obedeció, intrigada por el misterio que rodeaba esa cita. Conociendo a Regina, que nunca hacía nada a medias, y que tenía los medios para hacerlo, todo era posible.

Al cabo de uno diez minutos, la limusina se detuvo. Y antes de que Emma pudiese mirar por la ventana, Regina le puso una venda oscura sobre los ojos

«Pero…»

«Sorpresa. Déjate guiar»

Entonces Emma se encontró en la oscuridad y no pudo sino fiarse de las señales que sus otros sentidos le daban: escuchó a Regina ponerse a su vez su abrigo, después sintió el frío morderle las mejillas cuando su compañera abrió la puerta. Se movió cuando Regina le tomó la mano para sacarla del vehículo. Podía escuchar el tráfico de la ciudad a lo lejos, como un ruido de fondo, como si estuvieran lejos, muy lejos de Nueva York.

Caminó sobre lo que le parecía tierra seca, levantó de forma mecánica su vestido para no arruinarlo. Y cuando Regina le señaló que se detuviera, Emma se mordió el labio inferior de estrés e impaciencia.

«Puedes quitarte la venda» murmuró Regina a su oído

Dócilmente, Emma así lo hizo y bajó la tela hacia su cuello. Sus ojos entonces se entrecerraron, antes de desorbitarse ante el espectáculo que tenía delante: al borde de un acantilado, Nueva york se extendía bajo sus pies, ciudad iluminada con millones de pequeñas luces.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, es magnífico!» se extasió la bella rubia

«Contenta de que te guste. Date la vuelta»

Emma arqueó una ceja antes de darse la vuelta y ver cortada su respiración ante lo que se presentaba a sus ojos: apenas a unos metros, un quiosco de madera maciza parecía esperarlas.

«¡Oh, dios…es…»

«Ven»

Regina le cogió la mano y la condujo al quiosco donde Emma vio una mesa ya engalanada. El quiosco estaba vestido con cortinones que lo ocultaban del exterior. Emma se sorprendió ante el calor que hacía en su interior. Entonces divisó calefacción extra en el techo, así como unas cincuenta guirnaldas luminosas.

«Es magnífico. ¿Has hecho tú todo esto?»

«Ayudada por Evelyn. No he tenido tiempo siquiera de instalarlo todo»

«Es soberbio. Pero…»

«Pero, ¿qué?»

«¿Por qué me pediste que me pusiera tal ropa? Yo pensaba que iríamos a un restaurante super chic de 300 dólares el muslo de pollo»

Regina le sonrió antes de acercarse a ella

«Un vestido como este es mucho más rápido de quitar…»

Emma se estremeció

«Ok…Me has convencido. ¿Y la comida? ¿Comemos en frío?»

«Con eso no he podido hacer milagros. Pero, ¿no será lo más importante el postre?»

Emma se tensó

«Euh…¿Podemos pasar inmediatamente a esa parte?»

«Ni hablar. Ven»

Invitó a Emma a sentarse, lo que ella hizo, antes de sacar un hielera de debajo de la mesa y sacar pollo, ensalada y fruta.

«No cuesta 300 dólares, pero espero que esté a tu gusto»

Emma le sonrió antes de lanzar una ojeada a la limusina

«Di…el chofer, ¿nos va a esperar?»

«Hm, hm, se le paga para eso»

«Pero…¿no va a comer?»

«Tiene lo que le hace falta. ¿Quieres centrar tu atención en mí y no en el chofer?» dijo Regina pasando una de las cortinas, aislándolas del mundo exterior.

«Con placer…» susurró Emma antes de que Regina sirviera los platos.

* * *

La comida fue simple, pero cargada de ternura y liviandad. Emma y Regina charlaron de todo y de nada, pero sobre todo de su futuro juntas: ya se imaginaban criando a sus respectivos hijos con serenidad y con un amor inconmensurable.

Y enfrascadas en ese clima de ligereza, Regina dejó un pequeño paquete en el plato de Emma.

«¿Qué es…?»

«Feliz San Valentín»

La bella rubia sonrió y hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y sacó una cajita color burdeos que entregó a Regina.

«Feliz San Valentín»

La bella morena entonces abrió la cajita y sacó una cadena de oro con un corazón alado como colgante

«Oh, Emma…»

«Sé que debes tener una maleta entera de joyas, pero…no sabía que otra cosa regalarte»

«Es magnífico, de verdad. Y para que lo sepas, no tengo tantas joyas como parece»

Emma sonrió antes de ponerle la cadena

«Te queda estupendamente»

«Abre tu regalo»

«Creía que esta velada era mi regalo»

«Y así es. Esta velada, la limusina, esta cena y todo lo que vendrá después…todo eso es tu regalo por San Valentín»

«Entonces…¿esto por qué es?» dijo ella señalando el pequeño paquete en su plato.

«Feliz Cumpleaños»

Esas sencillas palabras dejaron estática a Emma que miró, incrédula, a Regina

«¿Qu…qué?»

«He dicho: Feliz Cumpleaños»

«Pero…euh…¿co…cómo lo has sabido?»

Regina esbozó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción

«Tu hijo. Lo llamé para saber lo que podría gustarte por San Valentín. Me dijo que este día realmente nunca había sido San Valentín para ti. Cuando le pregunté por qué, me respondió que preferías celebrar tu cumpleaños y pasar de largo de la otra fiesta»

«Oh…»

«¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños?»

«Porque…porque quería antes que nada celebrar mi primer San Valentín contigo» dijo haciendo melindres Emma

«Es enternecedor. Pero celebrar tu cumpleaños es igual de importante para mí»

«Lo sé, pero…»

«Emma, deja de pensar tanto. Disfruta el momento presente, esta velada, de nosotras»

Tras eso, la bella rubia abrió el pequeño paquete y descubrió una alianza de oro, una rosa de rubíes cuyas ramas espinosas formaban la circunferencia del anillo.

«Wow…es magnífico»

«No es un pedido de matrimonio, pero quería ardientemente que este anillo simbolizara un compromiso similar: mi vida a tu lado»

Emma comenzó a llorar cuando ella puso el anillo en su anular derecho

«Regina…»

«Sé que es más que simbólico, pero te aseguro que esto no te compromete a nada…Es solo…una mustra de mi amor por ti»

Sin previo aviso, Emma saltó de la silla para lanzarse al cuello de Regina, y enlazarla como nunca cubriéndola de miles de besos.

«¡Te amo!» dijo ella desesperadamente entre beso y beso «¡Si supieras cuánto te amo!»

«Yo también te amo. Y cada día es una verdadera bendición por tenerte a mi lado. Bendigo el día en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, gracias a nuestros queridos _bambinos_ »

«Creo que nunca dejarán de recordarnos que gracias a ellos estamos juntas hoy en día» dijo divertida Emma

«Y con toda la razón»

«Di…se hace tarde y…aún tengo hambre…» refunfuñó Emma, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

«Oh, ya veo…Supongo que te queda sitio para el postre»

«Solo he esperado por eso toda la noche» murmuró Emma al oído de su compañera, lo que provocó que la bella morena diera por terminada esa escapada nocturna por una última vuelta en limusina.

Una vez todo limpio y recogido, volvieron a la limusina. Regina tocó el interfono, ante una Emma nerviosa.

«Richard, nos vamos»

Después la limusina arrancó. Emma se acurrucó en los brazos de una Regina que le ofreció una última copa de champán.

Y cuando Regina se volvió un poco más lanzada, Emma la rechazo gentilmente

«¿Qué te ocurre?»

«Yo…yo…» Emma lanzó una ojeada hacia la ventana tintada que las separaba del conductor «Solo es que me incomoda la proximidad de…Richard»

«Te lo he dicho y asegurado: no escucha ni ve nada, a no ser que toquemos este pequeño botón»

«Pero, ¿estás segura? Quiero decir…¿no te incomoda hacer el amor con un desconocido a cinco metros?»

«No pienso en ello. Solo pienso en ti y en mí aquí, en este vehículo de lujo. Pienso en el placer que voy a darte en este asiento de cuero. Pienso en el motor de esta limusina que cubrirá el ruido de tus gritos de gozo. Pienso en este champán que acabará por cubrir tu piel para que yo lo lama sin vergüenza hasta emborracharme. Pienso en todo eso. No pienso en Richard que tendrá sus ojos en la carretera cuidando de que en ningún momento la limusina se detenga»

Emma tragó en seco, excitada por las palabras de Regina

«Yo…creo que he entendido»

«Mucho mejor» depositó furtivos besos por el cuello de la bella rubia «Porque no entraba dentro de mis intenciones regresar sin haber tomado el postre» deslizó su mano por la nuca buscando el nudo de sus asillas. Nudo que fácilmente encontró y con una habilidad que sorprendió a Emma, logró desatar el nudo con una rapidez sin parangón.

Delicadamente, Regina dejó caer las asillas, desvelando el desnudo y perfectamente contorneado busto de su compañera, que no tardó en cubrir de besos, sin olvidar evidentemente sus voluptuosos pechos de diáfana piel.

De repente, todas las tensiones que hubiera podido sentir Emma se esfumaron desde que los labios de Regina se posaron en su piel, su lengua golpeando sus pechos, sus manos acariciando cada centímetro de piel. Se dejó deslizar sobre el sofá, y Regina se colocó delicadamente sobre ella.

«Cuando te dije que era más cómodo desvestirte con tal vestido…» dijo ella deslizando subrepticiamente el vestido hasta la cintura de Emma, haciendo que su boca siguiera el camino de sus manos, trazando invisibles caminos con su lengua.

«Tú…te muestras…muy convencida…» resopló Emma mientras las atenciones de Regina se hacían más apremiantes.

«Mucho más…» las manos de Regina presionaron el cuerpo de Emma para que se arqueara para quitarle por completo el vestido que voló a algunos metros de ellas. Poco le importó el fin que tuvo el tanga que voló inmediatamente después del vestido. Ya completamente desnuda, Emma olvidó totalmente que se encontraba en una limusina que recorría la ciudad.

Regina ascendió para besar fogosamente a su compañera, sus manos se aferraron al principio a los pechos, después las caderas de Emma, antes de deslizarse por sus muslos y acariciarlos dulcemente. Colocada entre estos, Regina dejó una cascada de besos pasando por el cuello, las clavículas, los pechos, el vientre, el ombligo para detenerse justo en la frontera que marcaba su vello rubio. Pero no pensaba satisfacer a su compañera tan rápido: se separó, bajo los gruñidos de frustración de Emma, y comenzó tiernos caricias de sus manos en sus muslos, acercándose cada vez más a su intimidad tan deseada por la incendiaria morena.

Se arrodilló y sopló suavemente la entrepierna de Emma, que se crispó. Entonces, se tensó, sintiendo esa respiración fresca sobre ella, sobre una intimidad ya bien mojada por las precedentes caricias de Regina. Se estremeció y sintió una chispa de excitación nacer en sus riñones.

«Regina…» suplicó la joven

Regina entonces sonrió, amando sentirse deseada, pero también al sentirse dueña de la situación: esa noche, ella celebraría como era debido su primer San Valentín, pero también el cumpleaños de su compañera.

«Paciencia…» murmuró ella mientras depositaba un furtivo beso sobre su intimidad, haciendo sobresaltarse a Emma.

La bella rubia intentó relajarse mientras resoplaba ruidosamente. Había que reconocer que la limusina no facilitaba las cosas: las vibraciones del vehículo parecían excitar y acrecentar su placer…Placer que estaba casi rozando mientras que Regina apenas la tocaba.

«Reg…»

Esa última súplica acrecentó el deseo de Regina que decidió que ya era hora de satisfacer a su compañera: depositó, entonces, algunos besos en el interior de sus muslos antes de posar sus labios sobre la intimidad más que húmeda de Emma, haciéndola sobresaltarse soltando una expresión de placer.

Se separó algunos segundos, el tiempo de coger su copa de champán.

«¿Qué ha…? ¡Oh!»

Sin previo aviso, Regina volcó un fino hilo de champán sobre la intimidad de Emma que se estremeció al sentir el frío líquido colarse en ella. Regina no perdió tiempo y lamió con ardor el líquido, exquisita mezcla de la excitación de Emma y del alcohol, dando un pequeño gusto dulce a la mezcla.

Sin detenerse, dio algunos ágiles lametazos antes de detenerse en el pequeño botón de carne tan sensible de Emma que cedió literalmente cuando su lengua la rozó.

Emma entonces se arqueó y sus uñas se hundieron en el cuero de los asientos mientras Regina trabajaba entre sus piernas. Cuando se enderezó, la visión de Regina, la cabeza entre sus muslos, la excitó mucho más hasta el punto de clavar sus dos manos en la cabellera de la bella morena, incitándola a continuar sus tiernas atenciones orales. Su cuerpo fue, de repente, víctima de estremecimientos y otros incontrolables sobresaltos, cercana al orgasmo.

Regina, motivada por las virulentas reacciones del cuerpo de su compañera acentuó sus esfuerzos y después de haber centrado sus besos y otras caricias sobre el clítoris, hinchado de placer, ella se separó un poco y, antes de que Emma se perdiera en un intenso orgasmo, y sin previo aviso, ella la penetró con dos dedos, provocando un furiosa reacción por parte de Emma que se enderezó enérgicamente antes de soltar un grito de placer.

Satisfecha, Regina comenzó entonces enérgicas penetraciones antes de acompañar sus dedos con la lengua que acarició el sexo de Emma, que estaba completamente sumergida por el placer que la invadía. Entonces se acordó de su primera vez en el que los gestos eran púdicos, vacilantes…cuánto camino recorrido desde entonces.

Y aunque habían encontrado su ritmo, cada noche pasada juntas era una perpetua renovación. Incluso hoy, Regina había sabido sorprenderla y renovar su mutuo placer. Y al cabo de unos diez minutos solamente, a Emma le faltó la respiración, sofocándose cuando el orgasmo apareció y su cuerpo fue sacudido por violentos temblores. Regina sintió a su compañera estrecharse alrededor de sus dedos hasta que los movimientos de sus dedos se hicieron más difíciles, incluso imposibles.

Cuando ella se detuvo y sacó suavemente sus dedos, provocando un último sobresalto de Emma, sonrió de satisfacción. Cuando Emma se enderezó, tuvo la visión de una Regina lamiendo con fruición sus propios dedos, verdaderos instrumentos de placer.

«Wow…» soltó Emma que se dejó caer de nuevo en el asiento «Ha sido…wow…»

Divertida ante tanta elocuencia, Regina se acostó al lado de Emma y la besó sobre la mejilla antes de hundir su nariz en el hueco del cuello de su compañera.

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad»

«Feliz cumpleaños»

Emma rio antes de enderezarse

«Me toca…» murmuró ella antes de deslizar su mano bajo el vestido, previsiblemente ya alzado, y de colocar su mano sobre el tejido del tanga «Hm…Encaje…» murmuró ella mientras sus dedos se deslizaban bajo la tela, rozando los contornos de la intimidad de Regina, sintiendo también la calidez y la excitación nacida debido a sus precedentes retozos.

«Hm…conozco a una que está excitada…» bromeó ella

«Calla ya Swan…» gruñó Regina que ya sentía sus defensas decaer mientras la mano de Emma se deslizaba bajo el tanga y sus dedos encontraban el sexo empapado de deseo.

Emma pellizcó subrepticiamente el clítoris de Regina antes de deslizar sus dedos en sus carnes, sintiendo la excitación de la bella morena lubrificando sus dedos.

Y acompañado con un fogoso beso, ella la penetró con dos dedos y comenzó un ardiente baile de penetraciones, el cuerpo de Regina se crispaba de placer. Con la nariz hundida en el escote de Regina, Emma, con una destreza que se equiparaba ampliamente a la de su compañera, logró dejar libre su escote, dejando aparecer un pecho…pecho del que se ocupó pícaramente con su lengua, mientras que sus dedos aceleraron el ritmo yendo más rápido, más profundo. Sintió a Regina entregada completamente a su causa, y en un impulso de placer, deslizó un tercer dedo en ella, haciendo que Regina se arqueara, que soltara un grito de placer antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre el sofá, víctima consentidora de los ataques carnales de su compañera.

Los movimientos se hicieron más lentos, pero más intensos y no le hizo falta más tiempo a Regina para gozar en un grito sonoro, su cuerpo atravesado por vibrantes estremecimientos.

Entonces, plantó su mano sobre la de Emma y lentamente la incitó a que sacara sus dedos. Totalmente agotada, pero feliz atrajo a Emma hacia ella y la besó en la frente.

«¿Bien?» preguntó suavemente Emma sintiendo el corazón de su compañera latir aceleradamente en su pecho.

«Ha estado perfecto…»

Emma sonrió y miró a Regina

«Te amo»

«Y yo mucho más…»

«Nunca había hecho el amor en un coche como este…»

«¿Tu impresión?»

«De verdad…excitante»

Estallaron a reír antes de que Emma se enderezara, imitada por Regina. La bella morena sacó entonces de nuevo las copas de champán y le sirvió una copa de champán a Emma.

«Creía que ibas a cubrirme de champán…» dijo pícaramente Emma

«La velada no ha acabado» respondió Regina con un guiño

«¿Estás segura? Porque no sé si lo soportaré una vez más»

«Pequeña juguetona. Sin embargo, ya hemos resistido bastante. Acuérdate de la semana pasada…»

«Oh, síiiii, me acuerdo. ¿Cuántas veces ya?»

«Al menos cuatro o cinco veces…Ya he perdido la cuenta…»

«Hm, sí, eso es. Pero a veces, la calidad vale más que la cantidad»

«¿Quieres decir que te ha gustado?»

«¿Qué si me ha gustado? ¡Creo que habrá que invertir en una limusina, querida!» dijo divertida Emma

«Lo pensaré»

Y tras unas copas más, Emma y Regina recomenzaron otra ardiente sesión de caricias, disfrutando al 100% del espacio que ofrecía la limusina. Y al cabo de una hora, estaban agotadas, pero satisfechas hasta el punto de que decidieron dar por terminada esa escapada. La velada terminó con Richard conduciendo de regreso a la ciudad.

La limusina se detuvo delante del umbral y la pareja salió, feliz, pero exhausta. Evidentemente, los niños estaban en la cama y menos mal, porque las jóvenes no habrían tenido fuerza para responder a una salva de preguntas curiosas de sus pequeños.

Así que con calma y ternura subieron a la planta alta y se dirigieron sin demora a la habitación de Regina. Una vez duchadas, en la cama y abrazadas, Emma, triturando una mecha de cabellos de su compañera, suspiró

«Ha sido de lejos mi mejor San Valentín»

«¿De verdad?»

« La verdad es que en muy pocas ocasiones he celebrado esta fecha…mis anteriores novios eran perdedores, y no sé por qué, quizás inconscientemente, nunca mantuve uno en la época de San Valentín. Por eso celebraba más bien mi cumpleaños antes que esta fecha»

«Comprendo…Pero hoy y por los años que vengan, celebraremos como se debe tanto una como la otra»

«¡Entendido jefa!»

«También ha sido uno de los mejores días de San Valentín que he vivido» concluyó Regina antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos, con Emma pegada a ella.

Sí, ese San Valentín sería, y por muchas razones, único a su manera. Pues si las dos mujeres hubieran sabido lo que vendría algunas semanas más tarde, no se habrían dormido tan tranquilas…Habrían disfrutado al máximo ese día.

* * *

«Evelyn, ¿me pasas la harina, por favor?»

«¡Toma!»

Ese último fin de semana de marzo, Regina y Evelyn, que recibirían dentro de poco a Emma y Henry, habían decidido cocinar ellas mismas. El menú: asado, envueltos de judías verdes y buñuelos de patatas, ensalada y brownies caseros.

«Huevos»

«¡Huevos! ¿Cuánto tardarán?»

«Tenemos tiempo…»

Regina acariciaba mecánicamente el colgante en forma de corazón que Emma le había regalado un mes antes y que no se quitaba desde el día en que Emma se lo había puesto al cuello.

«No te pongas nerviosa» dijo divertida Evelyn

«¿De qué hablas?»

«En cuanto te pones a pensar en Emma, te pones nerviosa y toqueteas tu collar. ¡Estas totalmente colgada de ella!»

«No seas tonta, yo…» Miró a su hija que enarbolaba ya la mirada de _«Venga, dilo»_ antes de suspirar «Cierto. Estoy enamorada. ¿Es un drama?»

«No, al contrario, pegáis mucho las dos juntas. Formamos una hermosa familia, ¿no?»

Regina sonrió mientras continuaba removiendo la harina y los huevos.

«Sí…sí, es verdad»

«¿Vas a pedirle finalmente que se case contigo o no?»

Esa frase abrupta hizo sobresaltarse a Regina

«¿Qu…? ¿Perdón?»

«Bah, ¿qué? Es lo que viene ahora, lo lógico, ¿no? Salís juntas desde hace tres meses…No digo que haya que hacerlo mañana, pero…podríamos ya…en fin…¿podrían venir a vivir aquí?»

«Eve…no precipites las cosas. Todo a su tiempo…»

«Pero, ¿te gustaría la idea o no?»

«¿El qué?»

«Que vengan a vivir aquí y casarte con Emma»

«Es…efectivamente esas ideas se me han pasado por la cabeza, y no me disgustan. Pero como te he dicho: no tenemos prisa, y llegará cuando sea el momento»

«Entonces, bien. Lo importante es que se gusten tanto como para pensar en ello»

«Así es, te lo aseguro» sonrió Regina

Y mientras el postre tomaba forma, el timbre de la entrada sonó. Regina, apurada por ver a Emma, se quitó el delantal y, toda sonriente, fue a abrir la puerta.

«No te esperaba tan te…» Regina se detuvo, su sangre se heló y en su cabeza nació un zumbido. Parpadeó algunos segundos antes de tragar en seco «¿T…tú?»

«Buenos días Regina»

Regina no se lo creía: como si un jarro de agua helada acabara de ser vertido sobre sus hombros, su corazón parecía acelerarse sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras que la otra se aferraba al asa de la puerta.

«No has cambiado…»

Las palabras le faltaban, pero tras unos segundos, logró pronunciar una sencilla palabra que imaginaba no tener que volver a pronunciar en ese momento

«¿Ro…Robin?

* * *

 **Chachán…Ha aparecido el pasado. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Por qué ha vuelto Robin? Adelanto que se avecina drama de verdad. Quedan quince capítulos, y en algo más de la mitad de esos, nuestras chicas van a pasarlo muy mal. Bajada a los infiernos absoluta por parte de las dos.**


	23. Un error fatal

**Un error fatal**

Regina se quedó parada algunos segundos ante ese hombre que no había vuelto a ver desde hacía un año. Qué extraño era volver a ver una parte de tu pasado, como si una película pasase ante tus ojos y no pudiera detenerla. No dejaba de mirarlo de arriba abajo: casi había olvidado sus penetrantes ojos verdes, su barba de unos días, sus cabellos castaños rebeldes, su sonrisa de ángel y sus anchos hombros…sí, casi había olvidado todo eso.

«Pero…¿qué…qué estás haciendo aquí?»

«Pasaba por la zona y…no, de hecho, estoy en Nueva York por negocios unos días. Y…¿cómo pensar en esta ciudad sin pensar en ti?»

«…»

«Regina, sé que puede parecer extraño presentarse así como así…nuestra relación acabó de manera muy brusca y…»

«Robin. Escucha…no sé lo que buscas, pero hoy estoy con alguien y…»

«¿Qué? No, no, no, tú…no es lo que piensas. No tengo la intención de…en fin, ¡no! Yo…Ya sabes, Roland me habla a menudo de ti»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Me pregunta a menudo por ti y siento mucha vergüenza para decirle la verdad. Prefiero mentirle y decirle que estás bien y que le mandas un beso»

«Robin…»

«Lo sé, soy un cobarde, no es nuevo. La manera en la que hui hace un año no fue de lo más honesta»

«…»

«Bueno, eso…euh…» se masajeó la nuca «Me preguntaba si podíamos partir de cero. Al menos suavizar nuestra situación y ser…¿amigos?»

«¿Amigos?»

«Es razonable, ¿no? No pido nada más. Lo que más lamento de nuestra relación es la manera en la que terminó. Ni tú ni yo merecíamos eso. Hubiéramos podido acabar de buenas maneras y haber mantenido el contacto, aunque fuera por Roland»

«…»

«Me atrevería a esperar…en fin…me gustaría creer que podríamos cambiar eso y llegar a ser amigos»

Regina había esperado esas palabras, todas esas palabras, hacía mucho tiempo. Con lo que ella había aprendido en su relación con Emma, su reacción habría sido diferente y no habría cortado los lazos tan rápido. Le fue difícil no ver más al pequeño Roland por la casa, subiéndose a sus rodillas y reclamando un cuento para dormirse.

Después pensó en Emma y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna: realmente nunca le había hablado de su relación con Robin. Nunca había evocado su pegadiza relación con el pequeño Roland, a quien fue mucho más duro dejar que al mismo Robin.

«¿Regina? ¿Estás bien?»

«Hm, sí, perdón. Es solo que…hace tanto tiempo. Y te apareces aquí, de repente, como si nada hubiera pasado»

«Sé lo que ha pasado. Simplemente me gustaría que avanzáramos. Somos adultos, podemos dar un paso hacia delante»

«Cierto, pero sigues siendo mi ex, y puedes comprender que como tal no tengo muchas ganas de renovar los lazos contigo, mucho menos lazos de amistad»

Entonces él sonrió

«Comprendo. Lo siento…una mala idea, perdón» Entonces retrocedió «Yo…te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo Regina, te lo mereces»

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin darse la vuelta. Regina, entonces, sintió cómo un peso se iba de sus hombros, pero sin embargo, su corazón se estrechó a medida que se alejaba. Y sin realmente saber por qué, dio un paso hacia fuera y lo llamó

«¡Espera!»

Robin, entonces, se dio la vuelta

«¿Regina?»

«Yo…me gustaría saber novedades de Roland»

«Oh…»

Entonces él dio un paso hacia delante

«Oh, euh, no, ahora no, espero a gente»

«Ah»

«Yo…¿una copa? Mañana, al mediodía, en mi descanso»

«¿Aún el mismo número?»

«Siempre»

«Entonces, te llamo mañana» confirmó él con una sonrisa «Buenos días Regina»

Después él se alejó, volviendo al coche antes de desaparecer al girar una esquina.

Pero, ¿qué le había pasado? Él habría podido marcharse y ella nunca lo hubiera vuelto a ver. Entonces, ¿por qué lo llamó? ¡Era una insensatez!

Por un lado lo detestaba, era una parte de su pasado que le había hecho sufrir. Pero por otro, una cascada de buenos recuerdos volvió a su memoria, así como su relación de apego con Roland. Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho, y no pudo evitar sonreír antes de escuchar la voz de Evelyn llamándola.

«¿Mamá?» Regina perdió su sonrisa entonces, y volvió rápidamente a la cocina donde la esperaba su hija «¿Quién era?»

«Oh, euh…¡el cartero!» mintió la joven

«¿Hm? ¿Un paquete?»

«Sí…sorpresa» dijo Regina con un guiño mentiroso, agradeciendo interiormente que su hija no insistiera.

La llegada de Robin atormentó el espíritu de Regina que apenas disfrutó de la llegada de Emma y de Henry. La bella rubia se dio cuenta y cuando quitaron la mesa y se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras los niños jugaban una partida de video juego, le preguntó

«Hey…¿me vas a decir lo que no va?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«No eres la mejor mentirosa, ¿sabes? Hay algo que te atormenta y eso se ve. Has estado ida toda la comida»

«Oh…» el corazón de Regina comenzó a latir aceleradamente sin poder detenerlo «no es nada, solo es que…» durante un segundo, pensó en contarle la visita de Robin. Pero ella conocía a la bella rubia: esta última se montaría películas por nada. Después de todo, no había nada que decir…

«¿Sí?»

«…Es el trabajo. Estamos metidos de lleno para cerrar los artículos, y ya lo sabes, estoy rodeada de incapaces» ironizó ella para dar largas al asunto y esconder su miedo tras una sonrisa de fachada.

«Oh, sí, lo sospecho» dijo ella abrazándola por detrás y apoyando su mentón en su hombro «Pero sabes que puedes hablarme de ello. Ok, no soy la más adecuada para hablar de moda, pero puedo escucharte. Puedes desahogarte…»

«Lo sé, lo sé…Sencillamente que no quiero aburrirte con eso» mintió Regina «Pero prometido, la próxima vez te cogeré la palabra»

«Ok, entonces ahora…¿vas a relajarte?»

«¿Me vas a ayudar?» dijo pícaramente la morena

«Oh, ya lo sabes…si puedo ofrecerte mis servicios»

* * *

«Bien, al final hemos logrado cerrar a tiempo, ¡no está mal!» dio orgullosamente Kathryn, aliviada por haber terminado finalmente su trabajo.

«Sí, finalmente»

«Nos merecemos una pausa. ¿Te invito a una copa este mediodía?»

«Oh, euh…No, gracias»

«¡Venga!»

«No, Kathryn, yo…estoy ocupada este mediodía»

«Oh, ok. Ya veo…bueno, entonces, te dejo»

Tras esto, Kathryn se levantó y al darse la vuelta se encontró frente a frente con Mallie, toda sonriente

«Hey, hola, rubia bella»

«Oh, por favor…» lanzó Kathryn revirando los ojos antes de salir

«Joder, mira que es estrecha…» dijo alegremente la joven

«Es que eres tan sutil…»

Mallie se sentó en la silla, justo frente a Regina, y la miró con una gran sonrisa

«¿Qué?» dijo Regina, algo molesta

«Nada»

«¿Tienes, quizás, algo que decirme?»

«No lo sé…¿Y tú?»

«Mal…»

«¡Va, cuenta! ¿Almuerzas con Emma este mediodía? ¡Hace un siglo que no lo hacéis!»

«No voy a comer con Emma» dijo vacilante Regina

«¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿con quién vas a tomar algo si no es ni con Emma ni con Kathryn?»

Regina entonces se tensó, comprendiendo su metedura de pata. Pensó rápidamente en una argucia, pero era caso perdido y en cuanto habló, Mallie ya sabía que Regina estaba perdida.

«Yo…»

«¿Sí?»

«Yo…voy a tomar una copa con…Robin»

El rostro de Mallie se quedó neutro algunos segundos antes de comprender finalmente y desorbitar los ojos de estupor

«¿Robin? ¡Nooooooo! ¿No puede ser verdad? ¿ESE Robin? ¿El que yo me imagino?»

«Cálmate, ¡no hay nada de espectacular!»

«Evidentemente que no. Por supuesto que no: sencillamente vas a tomar una copa con tu ex con quien viviste un apasionado romance durante cerca de un año antes de una ruptura fuerte. Nada más, por supuesto»

«¡No es más que una copa!» replicó Regina

«Evidentemente. Si no es más que una copa, ¿Emma estará al corriente, no?»

«…» Regina desvió la mirada, cogida en falta

«Ya veo»

«¡No ves nada! ¡Solo es una copa, por Dios!»

«¡Con tu ex! Regina, ¿qué te pasa? Se marchó como un cobarde para no afrontar una enésima disputa que habría concluido inevitablemente en ruptura. En lugar de hablar contigo y cantarte las cuarenta, se marchó»

«¿Qué cambia eso?»

«Si él te hubiera enfrentado, las cosas quizás habrían sido diferentes en tu futuro»

«No sabes nada»

«Oh, sí, estoy segura Regina, te conozco mejor que tu propia madre, mejor que tu hermana. ¿No me di yo cuenta antes que tú de tu atracción por Emma?»

«Mal…»

«¡No, escucha! Estás jugando con fuego, Regina. No sé a dónde vas, pero si te quieres divertir regresando a caminos ya explorados, acabarás por perderte, y lo más importante, vas a perder a Emma»

«No se trata de perder a nadie. Amo a Emma, no tengo ninguna intención de hacer nada para poner en riesgo mi relación con ella»

«Entonces, ¿a qué viene esa copa con Robin?»

«Él…quiere hablarme de Roland»

«Oh, ya veo…Astuto el señor: ponerte como cebo a un niño. Tu talón de Aquiles y él lo sabe»

Regina reviró los ojos

«Mallie, es…»

«…lógico. Escucha, aunque no pase nada, admitirás que esta situación puede prestarse a confusión, y que si Emma se entera, tendrá toda la razón en enfadarse contigo»

«Eso lo tengo que juzgar yo. Si no hay nada que decir, no diré nada. Conozco a Emma, podría hacer una montaña de un grano de arena»

«Y con razón: es tu ex»

«Desea que seamos amigos»

Mallie rio irónicamente

«Vaya, mira por dónde. Evidentemente no te va a decir repentinamente que desea meterse en tu cama. ¿Sabe, al menos, que estás con alguien?»

«Sí, se lo dije»

«¿Y su reacción?»

«Ninguna. Parece haber pasado a otra cosa, así como yo»

«Bien…Si tienes la consciencia tranquila, todo va bien»

«No he hecho nada malo: solo es una copa. Y probablemente no habrá más»

«¿Probablemente?»

Regina suspiró

«No habrá otras»

«¿Solo una copa?»

«Una sola copa»

«¿Nada de almuerzo?»

«No»

«¿Cena?»

«Tampoco»

«Bien…Después de todo, tú sabrás» concluyó Mallie juntando sus manos y levantándose de la silla «Pero, no vengas a llorar en mi regazo si todo sale mal»

«No te preocupes, tengo sentido común: no le doy ninguna importancia ni a Robin ni a esa copa»

Mallie se encogió de hombros y salió del despacho, dejando a una Regina irritada y ansiosa. No, ella no veía dónde estaba el daño: solo se trataba de una simple copa, nada más. Hablarían mayoritariamente de Roland, es además la única razón por la que ella había aceptado verse con Robin.

* * *

Cuando Regina apareció delante del bar, justo al lado de su edificio, echó una ojeada a su reloj, y en ese momento su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Cuando lo desbloqueó, vio un mensaje de Emma: « _Hey, bella morena…¡Buen apetito!»_ Sin poder evitarlo, Regina sonrió. Tenían la costumbre de enviarse aleatoriamente pequeños mensajes a lo largo del día. Ella le respondió: « _Tú también_ » antes de que alguien llamara su atención

«¡Regina!»

Alzó su rostro y vio a Robin a unos veinte metros haciéndole señas con una gran sonrisa. Ella le respondió con una señal y una sonrisa más tímida antes de guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo.

«Hey, ¿cómo estás?»

«Bien. Lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo»

«Oh, por supuesto, ven»

La invitó a entrar en el bar, desierto a esa hora, a continuación se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda en una esquina. Y si Regina se mantuvo prudente y solo pidió un zumo de frutas, Robin pidió una cerveza.

Evidentemente la situación era extraña, como si volviera al pasado, dos años antes cuando salía con él y todo iba bien, al menos eso pensaba ella. A su mente, regresaron entonces los momentos pasados con él, Evelyn y el pequeño Roland.

«Entonces…¿cómo está el pequeño?»

Robin sonrió

«Está bien. Como te dije, a menudo pregunta por ti»

«¿De verdad?»

«No ha entendido la separación. Para él, estábamos de vacaciones y pronto íbamos a volver

«No fue el único que no comprendió la situación…» murmuró Regina dando vueltas a su cañita en el vaso

«Regina…»

«Al menos en su época»

«…»

«Hoy he comprendido mi error» dijo ella con una sonrisa

«¿Tiene relación con tu nuevo compañero?» Regina entonces se tensó «¿Regina?»

«Yo…no. En fin, sí, pero…»

«Está todo ok, ¿sabes? Ya hace mucho tiempo, cada uno tenemos nuestras vidas…»

«No, Robin, no es eso…yo…estoy bien con alguien, pero…»

«¿Pero?»

¿Por qué dudaba en hablarle de Emma? Sin embargo, después de habérselo dicho a su familia, nada podría darle miedo. Tenía que decirlo: porque quería que las cosas estuvieran claras, porque quería que Robin lo supiera.

«Estoy en una relación…con una mujer»

Robin se quedó estoico antes de dejar la cerveza y carraspear. Entonces, sonrió

«Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a decírmelo»

«¿Lo sabías?»

«Quizás venga de Canadá, pero las revistas atraviesan las fronteras»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«No te juzgo, si eres feliz, es lo esencial. Me pregunto solo cómo has pasado de mí a una mujer…» dijo él adquiriendo una expresión pensativa golpeándose el mentón

Regina sonrió

«Fue un largo proceso de reconstrucción…Yo…estaba muy implicada, al menos lo pensaba, en nuestra relación. Cuando se acabó, perdí casi toda la confianza en mí misma»

«…»

«No te echo la culpa. He girado página y, como te he dicho, he comprendido mis errores»

«Me habría gustado que te hubieras dado cuenta antes» dijo él con un suspiro «Pero es la vida. Entonces…sales con una mujer…»

«Sí»

«¿Cómo es ella?»

«Rubia, alta y…»

«No físicamente, lo he podido ver en las fotos. Habló de su personalidad. ¿Es buena contigo?»

«Mucho. Es radicalmente opuesta a mí, a mi estilo de vida, y nunca hubiera pensado amar a una persona así…Pero ha pasado. Y para mejorarlo todo, tiene un hijo que se lleva muy bien con Evelyn»

«Evelyn…¿qué edad tiene ya, 12?»

«13»

«He visto que se ha convertido en una hermosa muchacha, como su madre»

Regina sonrió

«Sí, lo es. También ella me habla a menudo de Roland»

«Se llevaban bien los dos» dijo Robin con un tono nostálgico «¿Te acuerdas de la vez que quisieron hacer un pastel?»

Regina soltó una carcajada al recordar esa anécdota

«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Destrozaron mi cocina! Y el pastel estaba asqueroso»

«Pero, ¡tuvimos que comerlo para no herirlos!»

«Nos costó un buen dolor de estómago»

Estallaron en risas antes de que Regina se diera cuenta de la ambigüedad de la situación. Ella carraspeó y se enderezó, intentando recobrar un poco de distancia.

«Es raro, ¿no?»

«Un poco» concedió Regina. Después miró su reloj «¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento, pero…debo volver a la oficina»

«Sí, entiendo» se levantaron los dos «Bien. Estoy contento de haberte visto, y ver que todo te va bien»

«Gracias»

«Hablo en serio, Regina. Mereces ser feliz» dijo él cogiéndole las manos «Si quieres, voy a estar en la ciudad dos días más. Si te va, podríamos almorzar o cenar»

«Robin, no, yo…no creo que sea una buena idea»

«¡No me mal interpretes, tu compañera será bienvenida!»

Regina, entonces, le sonrió

«Gracias por la propuesta, pero no creo que tener a mi compañera y a mi ex en la misma mesa sea una brillante idea. Pero gracias por el esfuerzo»

«De nada. Entonces…Si no nos vamos a volver a ver…que todo te siga yendo bien, sé feliz»

«Gracias…Oh…¡ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo va tu vida!» se excusó Regina, demasiado estresada para haberse dado cuenta de su falta de educación

Robin no se lo tuvo en cuenta y sonrió

«¿Quizás podríamos hablar sobre eso alrededor de otra copa…mañana? Tengo muchas reuniones durante todo el día, sería una agradable distracción»

«Robin…»

«Y no sería ni una cena, ni un almuerzo…solo una copa ente conocidos»

Tras algunos segundos de vacilación, y ya que esa copa había transcurrido bien, aceptó

«Muy bien»

«Digamos, ¿mañana aquí mismo a la misma ahora?»

«Entendido»

«¡Entonces, hasta mañana!» dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

Regina se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar: una vez más acababa de aceptar compartir una copa con su ex, sin avisar a Emma. Por un lado, se sentía mal por esconderle la verdad, y por otro, no había nada concluyente que decir: si Robin no hubiera sido sino un simple amigo sin ninguna historia con ella en el pasado, no le habría dicho nada a Emma y haría pasado como una sencilla copa entre amigos.

Regresó a su oficina, roída por una perdida y caótica consciencia. Apenas hubo traspasado el umbral de la estancia, divisó a Emma, sentada en su silla

«¡Hey, bella morena!»

«¿Em…Emma? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?» dijo con algo de pánico

«Hey, no te pongas tan nerviosa. Pensaba darte una sorpresa. Mi jefe me ha dejado una hora libre de más. Pensaba pasarla contigo invitándote a almorzar» dijo ella con una gran sonrisa que derritió a Regina y la calmó inmediatamente.

«Estaría contenta»

«¿Dónde estabas?» preguntó Emma mientras se ponía su chaqueta y cogía su bolso.

«¿Pe… perdón? Yo…en ningún lado, yo…»

«Porque llevo aquí unos buenos 15 minutos. Me dijeron que habías salido del despacho»

«Oh…Sí, yo…Tenía una compra urgente que hacer» mintió Regina

«Oh, ok. ¿Vamos a nuestros perritos?»

«Con mucho gusto» sonrió Regina que siguió a Emma, de nuevo, al exterior.

Se puso a pensar que diez minutos antes y Emma podría habérsela cruzado con Robin en la acera. Entonces, sintió un escalofrío. Cuando se sentaron en su banco, que se había convertido casi en fetiche, Regina percibió cierto nerviosismo en su compañera.

«¿Algo va mal, Emma? Pareces…»

«Sí…lo sé, parezco estúpida»

«No he dicho eso»

«Pero lo digo yo. Me daría de bofetadas por ser, a veces, tan manazas, sobre todo cuando tiene que ver contigo»

«¿En qué tiene que ver conmigo?»

Emma suspiró antes de inspirar profundamente

«A ver…Sé que no eres fan de las sorpresas, pero…te he reservado una»

«¿Cuál?»

«Bah, si te la digo, ya no sería una sorpresa. Así funciona»

«Sabes que no me gustan para nada las sorpresas»

«Sí, pero esta te va a gustar…en fin, eso espero»

Regina frunció el ceño, pero acabaron su almuerzo con una charla banal y cotidiana.

* * *

Había dudado mucho…Había reflexionado todo el día, toda la noche y se había levantado con la firme intención de cortar de raíz todo eso.

Sujetando en sus manos el móvil, había abierto los mensajes y tecleado su número. Incluso había escrito un mensaje, sencillo, directo, claro « _Lo siento. No podré ir. Hasta pronto, qué te vaya todo bien_ » Sí, todo estaba listo, solo tenía que apretar el botón «Enviar»

Pero sin embargo, vaciló…por un lado, era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella, por Emma, por su relación. Y por otro, su curiosidad la atenazaba mucho más de lo que hubiera creído: volver a ver a Robin había reavivado esa gloriosa época en la que había vivido un romance que nunca pensó volver a vivir después de su matrimonio.

Después, vino Emma, y otro tipo de relación, otra idea de la vida, de las relaciones…Sí, con Emma todo era diferente. Ella tenía una nueva visión de la vida, nuevos deseos también: fundar una nueva familia atípica, tener una energía inspirada por una Emma que había sabido, a través de su visión, enseñarle a ver la vida de diferente manera.

Pero sin embargo, volver a ver a Robin y hablar del pasado removió algo en su interior. Nada de sentimientos, a no ser el de la nostalgia, pero algo que había pertenecido a otra vida, a otro tiempo. Era una curiosidad, seguramente malsana, que la empujaba a no apretar ese botón. Después de todo, ¿qué mal hacía?

Solo era una copa…una simple copa

* * *

Para su gran sorpresa, Regina recibió un mensaje de Robin dándole la dirección de un pub típico irlandés en el centro de Nueva York. Asombrada, pero tranquila porque no se verían cerca de su despacho, se dirigió allí con cierta aprensión.

Cuando finalmente encontró el pub, con la decoración típica irlandesa, y entró, vio inmediatamente a Robin, apoyado en la barra, sosteniendo una pinta de cerveza

«¡Hey! ¿Lo has encontrado fácilmente?»

«Bastante…Gracias al GPS. ¿Por qué no me asombra que me hayas citado aquí?»

«¿Qué quieres? Tres días lejos de mi casa y me gana la nostalgia»

«Entonces, ¿vives en Irlanda?» dijo asombrada Regina

«Vayamos a una mesa, estaremos más cómodos»

Ella lo siguió y se sentaron en un pequeño rincón donde una camarera les entregó la carta

«Oh, no, gracias no…»

«Gracias» la cortó Robin aceptando las cartas, bajo la oscura mirada de Regina «¿Qué?»

«Me has mentido. Me has traído aquí con todo planeado»

«No sé de lo que hablas. Si no quieres comer, nada te obliga» dijo él dejando la carta sin haberle echado un ojo.

«¡Eres un caso, no has cambiado!» dijo ofuscada Regina, molesta

«Ah, me gusta tu expresión refunfuñada cuando frunces la nariz al enfadarte» dijo él divertido

«¡No sé de lo que hablas!»

«Esa expresión que adoptas…» dijo él señalándola con el dedo

Regina, para cambiar de tema y para esconder su rostro, cogió la carta y la abrió delante de ella, provocando una carcajada en Robin.

Cuando la camarera regresó unos minutos más tarde, Regina se sintió obligada a pedir una sencilla ensalada mientras que Robin pidió un fish and chips.

«Veo que tu alimentación sigue igual de nefasta. Espero que lo estés haciendo mejor con Roland»

«Roland se porta de maravilla, gracias» dijo él con un guiño «Aunque Irlanda tiene especialidades que pueden dejar huella en el organismo» rio

«Entonces…¿Irlanda?»

«Sí…después de nuestra ruptura, me vino una oportunidad de trabajo…Acepté un puesto que, algunos meses más tarde, me exigió que me mudara a Europa. No hace mucho que estoy allí»

«¿Y Roland?»

«Va bien. El cambio fue brusco, pero hoy, tiene mucho amigos en el cole, está bien. Te echa de menos, y a Evelyn también»

«¿No ha venido contigo?»

«No, y por dos razones: no quería que tuviera que pasar por tantas horas de avión para solo unos días y…»

«¿Y?»

«No quería que te viera»

«¿Por qué?»

«No quería que pensara que…las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes entre tú y yo» Regina se sintió de repente mal y bajó la mirada «A menudo, al principio, preguntaba por ti y por Evelyn. Es pequeño y yo nunca he logrado explicarle las verdaderas razones. Así que todo lo que sabe es que nos hemos separado porque tú y yo ya no nos amamos, que no tiene nada que ver con él o con el amor que tú y Evelyn sienten por él»

«Está bien» dijo Regina, aliviada

«Aunque sea en parte mentira»

«¿El qué?»

«Que nos separamos porque no nos amábamos más»

Regina se estremeció

«¿De qué hab…?»

«Es verdad, ¿no? Te amaba aún cuando me marché y estoy convencido de que tú también. No fueron nuestros sentimientos los que nos separaron…fue tu trabajo»

Regina bajó la mirada sabiendo que no estaba equivocado.

«Deberíamos darnos prisa en comer…pronto tengo que volver»

Robin sonrió y en silencio acabaron de comer recordando alguna anécdota aquí y allí, aderezando la comida con algunas sonrisas. Cuando estaban en la puerta del pub, listos para marcharse, Robin intentó un tierno y besó en la mejilla a la mujer, que rápidamente retrocedió

«¿Qué haces?»

«Lo siento. No pensaba que…»

«¡Por supuesto que no! Escucha Robin, he encontrado este reencuentro agradable, extraño, pero agradable…Pero no debe repetirse: te vas a marchar a Irlanda y no quiero saber nada más de ti, de nuestros recuerdos y del resto»

«Ya veo…»

«Lo siento…No sé lo que pensabas al venir a verme, pero…»

«En nada, te lo prometo» suspiró «Bueno…Te deseo todo lo mejor con tu compañera, de verdad te lo mereces. No sé si le has hablado de mi vuelta, pero…dale un beso a Evelyn de mi parte»

Ella disimuló una ligera sonrisa: sí, Robin consideraba a Evelyn como su hija

«Se lo daré. Ciao Robin»

Nada de adioses, pero tampoco de «Hasta pronto» o «Hasta la vista». Los dos lo sabían, no se volverían a ver jamás. Así que se despidieron, igual de rápido que se habían encontrado, y cada uno volvió a sus asuntos. Regina estaba bien decidida, esta vez, a girar definitivamente la página.

* * *

Por la tarde, Regina recibió un mensaje de Emma anunciándole que pasaría por su casa esa noche, ciertamente para contarle esa famosa sorpresa, pensó Regina.

Entonces, esa misma tarde, cuando volvió a casa y vio el escarabajo amarillo de Emma delante de su portón, no se sorprendió. Cuando entró, fue acogida por una cabellera rubia que se abalanzó a sus brazos, sin dejarle tiempo para decirle palabra ya que sus labios fueron sellados con los suyos.

Al cabo de largos minutos, Regina se soltó de la joven

«¡Qué recibimiento! ¿A qué debo este arrebato de cariño?»

«A nada, ¡deseaba verte!»

Regina alzó una ceja interrogativa

«¿De verdad?»

«¡Sí!»

«¿No tendrá nada que ver con cierta sorpresa?»

«A decir verdad…sí. ¡Ven a sentarte!»

«¿Dónde está Evelyn?»

«Si he entendido bien, Marco la ha llevado a su clase de dibujo»

«Oh sí, estamos a jueves»

«Y hablando de días…» se acomodaron en el sofá, Emma no había soltado las manos de su compañera «La sorpresa…»

«¿Sí?»

«Yo…¿qué dirías de un fin de semana en plan enamoradas?»

«Desembucha»

«Bueno, ya está hablado con Granny, ella se quedaría con los niños. Yo…me gustaría llevarte a Storybrooke»

«¿Storybrooke?»

«Lo sé, no es Las Vegas, pero…me gustaría mucho: allí tengo amigos a los que no veo desde que estoy aquí, y también hay lugares»

«Oh Emma, es realmente adorable»

«¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?»

«Evidentemente. ¿Cuándo nos iríamos?»

«Bueno, pensaba que podríamos marcharnos desde mañana» dijo alegremente Emma. Pero la bella rubia perdió su sonrisa cuando vio el rostro inexpresivo de Regina «Euh…¿o no?»

«Emma…no puedo este fin de semana»

«Pero…he cogido mis días»

«Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes»

«Si te lo hubiera dicho, no habría sido una sorpresa»

«Emma, tengo que cerrar el mes de abril…aún tengo mucho trabajo hasta finales de mes, lo sabes»

«Pero, pensaba que te haría bien evadirte un poco, respirar»

«Tendré tiempo de respirar después. Solo tendrás que cogerte otros días, después de todo Storybrooke no se irá de donde está»

«Pero, ¡no puedo devolverlos! ¡Ya los tengo reservados desde hace días! Es demasiado tarde. Si no me los cojo ahora, se perderán»

«Emma, de verdad no puedo dejar la oficina esta semana»

«Pero, ¡si solo es un fin de semana! ¿En qué afecta a la portada de tu revista?»

Regina apretó la mandíbula

«No es una sencilla portada. En cambio tu restaurante seguirá teniendo los mismo clientes»

«¿Me estás intentando decir que mi trabajo vale menos que el tuyo?»

«No he dicho eso. Pero estarás de acuerdo en que tu trabajo exige menos prerrogativas que el mío»

«¿Sabes? Siempre me ha costado…tu entorno»

«¿Mi qué?»

«Ya lo sabes: gano mucho menos que tú. Estoy lejos de ser pobre, pero…en fin, mira tu casa, tus ropas…Regina, comemos con cubiertos de plata. Puedo comprender que estés acostumbrada a esto, pero yo…siempre hemos dormido, comido en tu casa. No has pasado ni una noche en mi casa. Tengo la impresión…»

«¿Qué impresión?»

«De ser una mantenida»

«Eso es ridículo, sabes bien que me importa poco todo eso. Te amo y…»

«Entonces si me amas, ¿por qué no te coges estos tres días?»

«¡Porque no puedo! ¡No puedo cogerme los días como me parezca! No tengo esa libertad. ¡Qué bien si tú puedes hacerlo!»

«Yo puedo hacerlo porque he hecho para poder hacerlo. ¡Eres tu propia jefa, puedes parar para pasar un fin de semana con tu compañera! Solo un fin de semana»

«Emma, si me hubieras avisado antes, quizás habría podido hacer algo, pero ahora…es imposible. Tengo una importante reunión con los accionistas el sábado. Tu trabajo no tiene la misma rigidez que el mío»

«¡Ya estamos otra vez! Mi trabajo no es tan glorioso e importante como el tuyo, puedo pasar de él…¡No he elegido ser camarera! ¡Y no menosprecio para nada ese trabajo! ¡Sabes lo que yo deseo y para lo que estoy estudiando!»

«Emma…»

«¡No!» gritó Emma «Yo…Ok, ¡creo que necesito tomar el aire!»

«Pero…»

«Escucha, si me quedo aquí, voy acabar por decir cosas que después lamentaré. Prefiero respirar un poco»

«Emma, lo siento, pero…si hubiera podido…»

«Esa es la cuestión, Regina: ¡habrías podido! ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? ¡Una vez más haces pasar tu trabajo por encima de tu vida personal! ¡Pensaba que esta vez sería diferente, que yo sería suficiente! ¿Sabes lo que es triste? Desde San Valentín no hemos tenido una noche, un verdadero momento para nosotras»

«Eso no es verdad»

«¡Sí es verdad! Dime una sola vez en que hayamos estado solas las dos»

«…» Regina se quedó pálida al darse cuenta de que Emma tenía la razón

«Lo ves…Siempre estaban los niños o se traducía la cosa solo en venir a dormir a tu casa…Pero no ha habido una noche de verdad, o fin de semana juntas. Pensaba que al menos podíamos hacer eso…pero nada ha cambiado…Cometes siempre los mismo errores»

«Emma…»

«No, déjalo, ¡ciertamente yo no valgo la pena!»

«No digas tonterías»

«¿Ah sí? Yo no valgo la pena y tu trabajo sí. ¿Él no merece que tú te ausentes algunos días por mí? ¿No soy lo bastante elegante, lo bastante culta?»

Regina suspiró y se masajeó las sienes

«Emma, esto va demasiado lejos. Solo por una sencilla salida de fin de semana»

«Eso es lo que no has comprendido…»

«…»

«Para mí, es mucho más que un _sencilla salida_ como tú dices»

«No he querido decirlo de esa manera»

«Pero lo has dicho, y me duele pensar que he patinado. Pensaba ser diferente a tus ojos, pero al final, cometes los mismos errores que en el pasado…y es lo que te costó todo»

«Emma…no me estarás diciendo que…»

«¿Qué?»

La mirada fría y glacial de la bella rubia hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la columna vertebral a Regina, que no logró ni siquiera pronunciar las palabras que se imaginaba. Balbuceó, pero Emma no le dio tiempo a formular una respuesta correcta.

«Como he dicho…creo que me voy a marchar antes de decir cosas que después lamente»

«Emma…»

Pero la bella rubia no le dio tiempo para recobrarse: se escapó dando un portazo y se hundió en su coche cuyo motor ya resonaba cuando Regina salía de la casa. No tuvo tiempo sino de ver los faros del coche desaparecer en una esquina.

Se quedó un largo rato fuera antes de que una cálida mano se posara en su ante brazo. Cuando se dignó finalmente a desviar sus ojos de la carretera, Regina descubrió a su hija, con una mirada contrariada y apenada a la vez en su rostro. Regina entonces suavizó su expresión y no se hizo de rogar para entrar con ella, ya que el frío caía al mismo tiempo que el sol se ponía.

«¿Qué ha pasado, mamá?»

«Emma y yo hemos discutido» dijo ella sin contención «Nunca habíamos discutido así…»

«¿No es nada grave, no? ¿No van a romper, verdad?» dijo inquieta la joven

«Yo…no lo sé…lo he vuelto a estropear todo»

«Mamá, todo va a ir bien. Emma te ama»

«Pero eso quizás no sea bastante. ¿Por qué soy tan terca?» dijo ella hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Evelyn se acercó y colocó sus manos en sus hombros.

«Todo ha sido bajo el impulso de la cólera, suele pasar, estará en casa y ya lo estará lamentando. Y conociendo a Emma, también es muy terca para dar su brazo a torcer. Debe estar en su sofá rumiando su cólera y su frustración» sonrió Evelyn «¡Llámala!»

«Eve…»

«¡Venga! ¿Qué te cuesta después de todo? Si te contesta, arregláis las cosas y te acostaras con la consciencia tranquila»

Regina entonces sonrió cuando su hija le tendió el teléfono. Ella lo cogió y tras una fracción de segundo de duda, tecleó el número de su compañera. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando escuchó la señal de llamada. Después la decepción cuando un bip sonó y saltó el contestador automático de Emma. Colgó.

«¿Y?»

«Buzón de voz»

«¡Vuelve a intentarlo!» dijo impaciente Evelyn «Definitivamente te está poniendo a prueba»

Regina lo repitió, resoplando, pero una vez más, dio con el buzón de voz.

«Nada» dijo, cansada

«¡Déjale un mensaje!»

«Basta, Eve»

«¡Venga!»

Por un lado, su hija no debía meterse en los asuntos de su madre, pero por otro, tenía razón: tenía que moverse, demostrarle a Emma que la quería. Así que la llamó de nuevo y dejó un cortó mensaje _«Emma, te lo ruego, respóndeme. Lo siento mucho, te amo»_

«Deberías ir a verla. Yo me quedo aquí, está Granny»

«No, no lo creo…Dijo que quería respirar un poco. Debería esperar a mañana…»

«¡Mañana está muy lejos, es ahora que necesita saber que la quieres, que estás dispuesta a acampar delante de su casa!»

Regina sonrió ante el ardor de su hija. Pero tenía razón: con sus anteriores relaciones ella dejaba que las cosas pasaran, pero con Emma era diferente, dijera lo que dijera la rubia, tenía que actuar.

«Tienes razón. ¡Te confío la casa!»

Con orgullo, Evelyn casi empujó a su madre fuera de la casa. Esta cogió el coche y condujo hasta el inmueble donde vivían Emma y su hijo. Estacionó justo delante y salió para tocar en el portero. Reconoció en seguida la etiqueta que llevaba los nombres de Emma y Henry Swan. Apretó sobre el número correspondiente a sus nombres, pero nada…Apretó una vez más, y otra y otra hasta que un ruido le indicó que alguien había descolgado el interfono.

«¿Emma? Emma, soy Regina. Te lo ruego, Emma, ábreme, tenemos que hablar, no podemos quedarnos así»

 _«Déjame»_ respondió secamente la bella rubia cuya voz parecía mecánica

«Emma, te lo ruego»

 _«Vete Regina»_

Regina suspiró y apretó de nuevo, pero la voz que se escuchó no era la de su compañera

 _«¿Regina?»_

«¡Henry! Ábreme, por favor»

 _«Mi madre me ha prohibido abrirte. Se ha encerrado en su habitación»_

«Henry…»

 _«Está llorando, Regina»_

La bella morena cerró por un momento sus ojos, el corazón apretado de imaginar que había hecho nacer lágrimas en los ojos esmeraldas de la mujer que amaba.

«Henry, no era mi intención»

 _«No creo que sea una buena idea, no esta noche»_

«Henry…»

 _«Lo siento»_

Después el ruido cesó y los sollozos de Regina comenzaron. Su cuerpo tembló y su frente se posó contra la pared, rogando para que Emma tuviera un atisbo de generosidad esa noche. Entonces, retrocedió y rodeó el inmueble para buscar una de las ventanas del apartamento de los Swan. Al cabo de algunos minutos, las luces se apagaron, al mismo tiempo que las esperanzas de Regina de ver a Emma esa noche.

Volvió al coche entre los últimos restos de sus sollozos. Al volante, dejó explotar su frustración, su cólera y su pena: golpeó frenéticamente el volante a medida que su vista, embarga de lágrimas, se hacía más borrosa. Arrancó el motor, pero no podía resignarse volver a su casa, sabiendo que su hija la estaría esperando.

Así que condujo, sin gran convicción, sin un destino real. En Times Square detuvo su carrera. Estacionó y caminó un rato por la gran avenida, las luces de los comercios la deslumbraban. Y entre todas esas pancartas y anuncios multicolores, una llamó su atención: un inmenso trébol de cuatro hojas, el « _Irish Coffe Bar»_

Una copa…Era lo que necesitaba para olvidar ese caótico día, una copa. Hacía mucho tiempo, por cierto, que no bebía para olvidar. Entró, el bar estaba casi vacío. Arrastró sus pies hasta la barra y se sentó en un taburete. Un hombre bastante musculoso, con enormes tatuajes, y con un pendiente en su oreja izquierda, se puso delante de ella.

«Hey, linda morena, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?»

«Un whisky doble, sin hielo»

* * *

Ella no sabía cómo todo había degenerado de esa manera. Estaban felices, y al minuto siguiente, se peleaban por un fin de semana. ¿Tenía Emma razón? ¿Estaba cometiendo una vez más los mismos errores?

Sin embargo, había hecho inmensos esfuerzos con Emma…Y lo que le molestaba es que su compañera parecía que solo veía los momentos en que no podía dejar su trabajo, como era el caso de esa reunión.

Rabiaba interiormente, rumiando su frustración, haciendo girar el líquido ambarino en el vaso. Había perdido la cuenta después del cuarto…El barman, sin embargo, le había prevenido que no le serviría más, pero ella le gruñó diciéndole que mientras tuviera con qué pagarle, tenía que callarse y servirle, no había más argumentos.

Acodada en la barra, sus pensamientos solo estaban fijos en Emma…Había perdido la cuenta de las copas así como había perdido la noción del tiempo: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

En un último destello de lucidez, una última oportunidad, sacó su teléfono y tecleó el número de Emma, pero se echó para atrás: ¿para qué serviría? Seguramente no respondería, dándole igual el estado en que había dejado a su compañera después de su precipitada salida.

Después, se dijo que de todas maneras debía intentarlo, dejar una huella: abrió los mensajes y escribió un rápido y claro _«Lo siento, perdóname_ »

Y, para su gran sorpresa, cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza, su teléfono vibró unos segundos más tarde con el mensaje siguiente _«¿Dónde estás?»_

Entonces sonrió y respondió dándole el nombre del bar y su dirección aproximada, antes de cerrar el teléfono y rechazar su última copa, bebida a mitad. Entonces preguntó al barman dónde estaba el baño. Se fue tambaleando hasta la puerta, la empujó con toda la energía y desesperación que tenía. Se aferró al lavabo cuya limpieza dejaba que desear antes de aclararse el rostro con un poco de agua para recobrarse un poco.

Al mirarse en el espejo, se estremeció: jamás había estado en ese estado por alguien, ni siquiera cuando había firmado los papeles del divorcio, ni siquiera cuando vio a Roland por última vez…

Volvió entonces al bar y se llevó la sorpresa de verse a Robin ahí, hablando con el barman que la señaló con un dedo cuando ella salió del baño. Cuando la mirada de Regina se cruzó con la de Robin, ella perdió los estribos

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?» gruñó ella

Él movió su teléfono

«Me has enviado un mensaje, me has dicho dónde te encontrabas, así que he deducido que querías que viniera»

«¡No, yo…he enviado esos mensajes a Emma!» dijo ella arrancándole el teléfono de las manos. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, gruñó…Una migraña comenzó a hacerse presente en sus sienes.

«Supongo que no era yo a quien esperabas…»

«Realmente no…» refunfuñó la joven volviéndose a sentar en el taburete de la barra del bar

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se han peleado?»

Regina dejó escapar una risa burlona

«Como si te importara…»

«Siempre me he preocupado por la gente a la que quiero. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?»

«No…» dijo ella aferrándose la cabeza

«Estás borracha…»

«Me acuerdo que salí contigo por tu gran perspicacia» dijo ella de forma ácida

Robin sonrió al ver que Regina no había perdido su labia a pesar de tener sus gramos de alcohol en la sangre.

«Ok, te llevo a casa, ven»

«No te he pedido nada…» dijo ella soltándose, con un gesto brusco, de las manos de Robin «¡Tengo mi coche!»

«No te voy a dejar ponerte tras el volante…»

«¡Qué tiene que ver contigo! ¡Barman, otra!»

Robin le hizo señas al barman indicándole que ya era suficiente, y este último se alejó, agradeciéndole implícitamente de que parara esa masacre.

«Venga, ven, después de una noche de sueño, irá mejor»

«No irá mejor…» dijo Regina, con lágrimas en los ojos «Lo he estropeado…rompo todo lo que toco…»

Repentinamente, Robin sintió empatía por esa mujer que parecía rota. La cogió dulcemente entre sus brazos y Regina, cansada, se echó a llorar, el alcohol y la fatiga se mezclaban. Suavemente, Robin la guio hasta la salida y le puso el abrigo antes de caminar hacia el coche. El frío entorpecía aún más los movimientos de la joven. Regina sintió caerle encima algunas gotas, como pelotas de hielo sobre su rostro, y hundió su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Robin. La lluvia dejó de alcanzarla cuando Robin la sentó finalmente en su coche.

El ruido de la lluvia contra los cristales y contra el techo del coche resonó en el cráneo de la joven hasta hacerse un eco casi insoportable. Cerró los ojos y cuando el motor arrancó, se dejó acunar. Con la frente apoyada en el cristal, cabeceó un momento antes de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su barrio. Cuando Robin iba a detenerse delante de su casa, ella puso su mano sobre la de él

«No»

«¿No?»

«Yo…aún no. No quiero que Evelyn me vea así…»

Robin la miró antes de suspirar y de continuar su camino. A medida que circulaban, Regina fue poco a poco recobrándose.

«Estoy en un estado lamentable…» dijo, parados en un semáforo.

«En absoluto. A todo el mundo le pasa»

«Es la primera vez…»

«Hay una primera vez para todo» dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios

«Eso, ríete de mí»

«No me río. Constato solo que la gran Regina Mills es igual de débil que cualquier otro ser humano»

«No soy infalible»

«Sin embargo es lo que dejas aparentar: infalible e inexpugnable»

«…altanera y cerrada, lo sé»

«Pero los que te conocen bien, saben que no eres así…no completamente»

Regina suspiró y el semáforo se puso verde. Robin condujo unos metros antes de parar cerca de un pequeño parque, a unos pasos de la casa de la joven.

«¿Mejor?»

«Yo…no lo sé»

«¿Inútil hablarte de Em…»

«Sí, inútil» lo cortó ella dándose la vuelta hacia el cristal para ver cómo la lluvia se hacía más intensa «Voy a acabar por perderla…como te perdí a ti»

«Regina…»

«¿Sabes? Lamenté por mucho tiempo tu partida…Me encerré como una ostra, totalmente hermética a estos sentimientos…Ya no tenía deseo, ni fe. Pensaba que esto no era para mí»

Tras algunos segundos de silencio, Robin soltó «Perdón» tímidamente, dándose cuenta del mal que él le había hecho a Regina «Te herí, y te pido disculpas…Creo que nos destruimos mutuamente y nuestra ruptura no hizo sino acrecentar todo eso»

Regina esbozó una sonrisa

«Y Dios sabe que no era nuestro objetivo»

Robin siguió su sonrisa

«Te amé como nunca había amado a alguien, incluida la madre de Roland»

Entonces él acarició su mejilla, captando su atención…Sus miradas se cruzaron y de repente, Regina ya no escuchó nada más: ni lluvia golpeando sobre el coche, ni la tormenta estallando a lo lejos, ni incluso los latidos de su corazón martilleándole el pecho. El alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto, ya no escuchaba sino sordos ecos lejanos, como si tuviera algodón en los oídos. En los oídos…y en su cerebro. Ya no parecía dueña de sus gestos y casi sin quererlo se lanzó a los labios de Robin, al principio, en un beso torpe. Después ella se separó, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y fue el turno de Robin de atraer a la joven hacia un beso más enfebrecido, más demorado.

Ella ya no sentía nada, no escuchaba ni veía nada, su visión borrosa por el alcohol, la fatiga y la cólera…Ya no controlaba nada, y si debía ser sincera con ella misma en ese preciso momento, habría admitido que sentir de nuevo a ese hombre presionarse contra ella era una sensación no tan desagradable.

Si hubiera sido sincera con ella misma, habría puesto fin a esa catastrófica noche.

Si hubiera sido ella misma, había salido de ese coche inmediatamente.

Y la lluvia se abatía con más fuerza, la tormenta, acompañada de truenos y relámpagos, redoblaba su intensidad…Nadie vio que ese coche se mantuvo un largo rato en ese parque. Nadie escuchó los gemidos cubiertos por la tormenta…nadie.

La lluvia siguió cayendo y cayendo…sobre ese coche cerca del parque.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya dije que se acerca el drama. Ya lo tenéis servido. Sé que tras leer este capítulo, Regina no figura entre nuestros personajes más amados ahora mismo. Pero solo puedo decir que las apariencias engañan. Que las dos tienen su cuota de errores en su haber. Y que como la vida misma nada será fácil para estas dos mujeres heridas, orgullosas.**

 **La gente vivió este fic muy a fondo. La autora, la pobre recibió críticas muy duras, ya no concernientes a su escritura, sino sobre su persona. Uno puede implicarse mucho en una historia, pero no deja de ser ficción. Ella estuvo a punto de dejar el fic tras este capítulo, menos mal que no lo hizo.**

 **Sedgie planteó el fic en dos partes, la primera se cierra con el próximo capítulo 24. Y como ella dice, este fic ella lo planteó así, en muchos aspectos como la vida misma, si queremos romanticismo y todo rosa leamos otros fics. Y estoy de acuerdo con ella, aunque soy una de las que cuando leyó el fic casi morí de miedo y de angustia. Pero las buenas historias hacen eso, te atrapan. Todos nos equivocamos y cometemos errores, Regina y Emma no son la excepción. Pero como dije arriba las apariencias engañan, y ya veremos lo que ha pasado y sus consecuencias.**

 **En fin, he sido buena advirtiéndoos de que no todo es color de rosa, faltan catorce capítulos para el final, toca llorar y mucho, pero también habrá hueco para la esperanza.**


	24. Vuelve a mí

**Vuelve a mí**

Ella corrió

Corrió todo lo que pudo, tan rápido como pudo. Poco importaba si estaba empapada hasta los huesos, poco importaba si la casa estaba a más de dos kilómetros, poco importaba si la tormenta caía cada vez más fuerte. Ella corrió.

Los cabellos pegados al rostro, su vista nublada tanto por las lágrimas como por la lluvia, corría como nunca había corrido antes. Conocía el barrio como la palma de su mano, las esquinas, las calles…Conocía los atajos. Y en menos de veinte minutos se encontró ante la verja de su casa, jadeante, asustada y sobre todo, extenuada.

Tocó al interfono y reconoció la voz de Marco

 _«¿Sí?»_

«Marco…Soy Regina, ábrame»

Sin demora, la verja se abrió y Regina se deslizó entre las puertas. Aceleró el paso entonces y divisó, a través de la neblina de su mirada, un punto de luz que indicaba que las luces del umbral acababan de ser encendidas.

«Oh, Dios mío, Regina…»

Fue Granny quien acogió a Regina en sus brazos cuando la joven se derrumbó por la fatiga. La anciana la ayudó como pudo antes de que Evelyn llegara y constatara el desastre.

«Pero, ¿qué…? ¿Mamá? Mamá, ¿estás bien?» Como única respuesta, no obtuvo sino un ligero gruñido. Y cuando la adolescente se inclinó para levantarla, puso una mueca de asco «Hueles a alcohol…»

Sin ningún comentario más, subieron las tres a la planta de arriba y la condujeron al baño.

«Evelyn, tu madre está muerta de frío, prepara un baño caliente»

La joven obedeció, mientras que la anciana desvistió con cuidado a Regina. Y como una muñeca de trapo, esta última se dejó hacer, se sentía exhausta, cansada, usada.

«¿Qué le ha pasado, Regina…?» suspiró Granny sintiendo a la joven temblar de frío en sus brazos.

«Yo he…yo…»

Balbuceó una ristra de palabras incomprensibles antes de que Granny la ayudara a levantarse

«Más tarde. Ahora vamos a hacerla entrar en calor»

Granny ayudó a Regina a llegar al baño y cuando esta hundió su pie en el agua caliente, una ola de escalofríos la recorrió entera, siguiendo su columna vertebral y pareciendo sacudir su cerebro. El agua no estaba tan caliente y sin embargo parecía quemarle la piel, sensación desagradable que se mezclaba con aquella, más agradable, de un calor envolviéndola.

Se dejó sumergir entonces y Granny se arrodilló a su lado

«Evelyn, prepara algo de ropa limpia y una toalla»

Cuando Evelyn salió del baño, Granny acarició la mejilla de la joven que se estaba quedando dormida.

«¿Qué ha hecho, Regina…?»

Ella no era tonta, sabía que había pasado algo, por la sencilla y única razón de que, cuando la desvistió, se había dado cuenta de que faltaba una prenda: sus bragas. De repente, un escenario horrible le atravesó la mente: acababa de discutir violentamente con Emma, olía a alcohol, no llevaba ropa interior…

Granny se estremeció y miró a Regina: no parecía haber sufrido ninguna violencia. Ninguna marca en su cuerpo: ni arañazos, ni moratones…¿Había sido drogada para volverla inofensiva?

«¡Aquí está!»

Fue interrumpida por Evelyn que venía sosteniendo en sus manos un pijama y una toalla.

«Vamos a sacarla, necesita dormir»

En un último esfuerzo, Regina se dejó llevar por Granny y su hija, que la enrolló en la gran toalla que antes había colocado sobre el radiador para calentarla un poco. Después se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación y Regina se puso el pijama de seda gris antracita antes de hundirse bajo las sábanas.

«Lo he estropeado todo…» murmuró antes de caer en un profundo sueño, no sin antes derramar una lágrima que se estrelló en la almohada.

«Voy a dormir con ella» dijo sin vacilación Evelyn, que nunca había visto a su madre así

«Me quedaré alerta. Si lo necesitas, llámame. Mañana preparé un buen desayuno»

Evelyn le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, y se unió a su madre en la cama, y se pegó a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos. Se quedó dormida diez minutos más tarde.

Por la noche, habría jurado escuchar a su madre hablar en sueños y sollozar.

* * *

El despertar fue doloroso. Regina abrió con dificultad los ojos y sintió un peso en su vientre. Se movió ligeramente hacia un lado y descubrió a su hija, acurrucada contra ella. Sonrió antes de que la sonrisa se borrara ante los recuerdos de la pasada noche. Sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos. Sorbió las lágrimas y entonces Evelyn se despertó.

«Mamá…» dijo ella aún adormilada «¿Cómo estás?» dijo incorporándose, una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

«Yo…¿Cómo llegué aquí?»

«¿Ya no te acuerdas…?»

«Está algo vago…»

«Regresaste después de haberte ido de casa ¿Te acuerdas, después de la pelea con Emma?»

«Sí, yo…lo recuerdo»

«Volviste dos horas más tarde, empapada de los pies a la cabeza. Olías a alcohol…»

Regina ya no sabía dónde meterse…Entonces, suspiró

«Sí, yo…había bebido demasiado…no podía coger el coche»

«¿Hiciste todo el camino hasta casa a pie? ¡Pero son kilómetros!»

«No, yo…Yo…» volvió a suspirar «Estoy cansada»

Evelyn le dio un beso en la frente

«Voy a avisar a Granny»

Saltó de la cama, dejando a su madre sola un momento. Regina constató que estaba en pijama y lavada…No podía imaginarse lo que podía pasar por la cabeza de su hija en ese momento. Ver a su madre en tan lamentable estado no era habitual y seguro que le dio miedo…Pero si ella supiera la verdad…

«Hey, Bella Durmiente» Granny acababa de aparecer por la abertura de la puerta «¿Puedo entrar?»

Regina hizo un signo con la cabeza y la anciana entonces entró con una bandeja ricamente guarnecida en sus manos. La dejó despacio en sus rodillas.

«Espero que tenga hambre»

Regina vio las pastillas en la bandeja

«¿Qué es eso?»

«Para la resaca»

«Oh…»

«No la estoy criticando» le dijo, con una sonrisa, Granny

«¿Dónde está Eve?»

«Desayunando abajo»

«Bien…» Granny se sentó en el borde de la cama, lo que asombró a Regina, y miró a la joven «¿Qué?»

«¿No tiene nada que decirme?»

«…»

«Vuelve en plena noche, empapada de la cabeza a los pies, borracha y extenuada»

«…»

«Como le acabo de decir: no la voy a juzgar»

«Yo…Yo…discutí con Emma»

«Lo sé, Evelyn me lo dijo»

«Salí para…despejarme la cabeza…»

«¿En un bar?»

«Lo sé, yo…bebí…mucho más de lo que hubiera debido»

«¿Cómo volvió? El centro de la ciudad está a más de 15 kilómetros de aquí. ¿No me diga que hizo todo el camino a pie?»

«No, yo…» lanzó una ojeada a la puerta, cosa que Granny notó «Yo…he…Creí haberle mandado un mensaje a Emma diciéndole que me encontrara. Pero de hecho, se lo envié a…Robin»

«¿Robin? ¿Cómo que…ese Robin…?»

«Sí, ese Robin»

«Pero…¿cómo…? ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?»

«Desde hace algunos días. Contactó conmigo y…»

«Oh Regina…»

«No pasó nada. Solo nos vimos…como amigos. Nos tomamos unas copas juntos. Y esta noche…fue él el que apareció. Él me trajo aquí»

De repente, Granny se acordó de la ausencia de la ropa interior

«Regina…anoche…Robin…Robin la…»

«…»

«¿Abusó de usted?»

Vagas imágenes de la noche pasaron por la mente de Regina: el coche, la lluvia golpeando, los relámpagos, los besos…De repente, sintió un escalofrío y un sobresalto cuando pensó en los acontecimiento siguientes. Se acurrucó un poco más en las sábanas.

«Regina…¿la violó?» Regina tenía los ojos en el vacío «Regina, respóndame»

Regina, entonces, alzó el rostro, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

«No» Granny suspiró aliviada «Yo…no lo sé…no me acuerdo de nada»

«Regina…»

«Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa»

* * *

Emma había pasado una noche lamentable, como pocas veces. Volvió a pensar una y otra vez en las duras palabras que Regina y ella se habían dicho.

Con la nariz metida en la taza del café, apenas se dio cuenta de su hijo que acababa de unírsele en la mesa de la cocina

«Wow…tienes una cara penosa» constató él

«Gracias»

«¿Es por lo de ayer?»

Ella alzó la mirada, arqueando una ceja

«¿Ayer?»

«Volviste echa una furia y llorando. Sé que cuando estás así, no hay que hablarte…Así que no insistí» dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mientras bebía su chocolate.

«Sí…Yo…Peleé con Regina»

«Oh…¿Nada grave, no?»

«No lo sé…Creo que me pasé un poco…pensándolo ahora»

«Cuenta»

«Este fin de semana había planeado llevar a Regina a Storybrooke»

«Hm hm»

«Lo rechazó, pretextando tener una reunión super importante el sábado. Reunión a la que en absoluto podía faltar. De golpe, me cabreé y mis palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar…Le solté a la cara la mala fe y su falta de implicación en nuestra pareja…»

«Vaya…»

«Ya…Después, me marché como una ladrona sin una palabra. Ella intentó llamarme unas diez veces…»

«Deberías ir a verla»

«Lo sé, pero…en fin, ya sabes…»

«Tienes vergüenza»

«¡No! No tengo vergüenza, yo…sí, apesta»

«Ve a verla…»

«Debe estar enfadadísima conmigo, y me lo echará en cara…»

«Entonces, invítala a comer o a cenar…»

«Estoy harta de que sea mi hijo de 13 años el que me haga de consejero»

«¡Ya!» dijo él con orgullo antes de acabar su desayuno y preparase para la escuela.

* * *

Regina se encerró en su casa todo el día, metida en la cama, saliendo solo cuando su vejiga la obligaba. Le habría gustado dormir, pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos, imágenes de la noche pasada resurgían, provocándole la náusea: ¿cómo había podido hacer eso? Una única fuerte discusión con Emma, y se echaba en los brazos de otro y no cualquier otro: ¡su ex!

Cuando su vientre rugió de hambre y salió, por primera vez en el día, de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina, tocaron a la puerta.

Gruñó acordándose de que estaba sola en la casa, Evelyn estaba en la escuela y Granny, de compras. Se quedó en la cocina, rezando para que el intruso se marchara, cansado. Pero los timbrazos redoblaron. Entonces, cerró correctamente su bata, adecentó su caballera despeinada e inspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta…Lo que nunca tendría que haber hecho ya que la persona que estaba al otro lado le heló la sangre.

«Hey…»

«Robin…»

El hombre estaba delante de ella, con expresión apenada

«Yo…pasé por tu trabajo, pero me han dicho que no habías ido hoy»

«¿Cómo has entrado?»

«La verja estaba abierta»

Regina gruñó: Granny siempre tenía la costumbre de dejar la verja entreabierta cuando iba a hacer compras rápidas.

«¿Qué quieres?»

«Yo…he venido para ver cómo es…»

«¡Bien!» le cortó ella rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente para que sonara sincera

Tras largos segundos el uno evitando la mirada del otro, Robin suspiró

«Regina, yo…lo que pasó…»

«…fue un grave error»

El joven frunció el ceño

«¿De verdad? Sin embargo me pareció que tú estabas más bien…complaciente»

«¡Estaba borracha!» gritó ella «No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó la noche pasada, todo está borroso…Tengo vagos recuerdos de tu coche, de los besos, pero a continuación, todo está enmarañado»

«Regina, hicimos el amor»

«No»

«¿No?»

«Es imposible, nunca le habría eso a Emma»

«Y sin embargo lo hicimos. Y no es algo sorprendente»

«¿Qu…qué?»

«Me enviaste esos mensajes, tú querías que fuera yo…Dejaste que me acercara. Tal vez era lo que finalmente querías: recordar una relación que echas de menos más de lo que crees, escondiéndote detrás de una parodia de relación»

«¿Una…parodia?»

«Tú y esa mujer. Regina, te conozco y no me harás creer que de repente te gustan las mujeres. Me acuerdo de nuestras largas noches, no era la actitud de una mujer que se inclina hacia su mismo sexo»

«¡Tú eres…un gran cabrón!»

«Vamos, noté bastante bien anoche que te gustaba, siempre te han gustado los hombres, Regina…»

«Amo a Emma. La amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Y ciertamente acabo de arruinar mi última oportunidad de ser feliz»

Robin esbozó una sádica sonrisa

«Te va a dejar cuando se entere»

Regina tembló ante esa idea, pero, de repente, pensó que se lo tenía merecido

«¡Tú…no tienes derecho!» gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos

«Debe saber que no la amas de verdad»

De repente, todo se esclareció

«Volviste por eso, ¿verdad?...No tienes ningún negocio en Nueva York…»

«Vi esa entrevista en la que hablabas de la nueva felicidad que vivías con esa mujer. Que no lamentabas tus experiencias pasadas, pues ellas habían forjado a la mujer que eras en el presente. ¿Es eso lo que soy para ti, Regina? ¿Una simple experiencia pasada?»

«Deformas todo…»

«Solo leí. Y constato que yo tenía razón: te gustan los hombres. ¿Para qué sirve interpretar la comedia?»

«¡Lárgate!»

«Regina…»

«¡Tú…abusaste de mí! Tú sabías…»

«Tú también lo querías»

«¡Yo estaba borracha!» lloró ella «¡No tengo ningún recuerdo de esa noche!»

«Tu cuerpo no decía eso ayer…»

Regina sentía nauseas: imaginar que se había entregado a ese hombre la asqueaba…Pero imaginar que Emma lo descubriera le producía un frío en su columna.

«¡Eres un violador, Robin!»

«Venga, venga, vas demasiado lejos: fuiste tú quien me pidió venir, fuiste tú quien aceptó subir en el coche, fuiste tú quien me besó en primer lugar. Tomé todas esas señales como un consentimiento, y cualquier lo habría hecho»

«¡Eres un pedazo de cabrón! ¡No quiero volver a verte, sal de mi vida, definitivamente!»

Entonces él esbozó una mueca

«Lo lamentarás, Regina…¡No sabes lo que te pierdes!»

«Oh, sí lo sé: ¡una vida de mentiras creyendo que habría hecho la mejor elección contigo! ¿Cómo podría vivir con un hombre que cree que le pertenezco, así como mi cuerpo? Esto no volverá a pasar nunca, Robin, ¡NUNCA! Y si insistes, iré a poner una denuncia»

«Si haces eso, tu compañera se enterará, y no es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?»

«No podré evitarlo…Ya la he perdido…¡Ahora largo!»

Robin suspiró antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo y de tirárselo a Regina que lo atrapó al vuelo. Él se alejó entonces mientras que Regina abría su mano para descubrir un trozo de tela: sus bragas.

Dejó una lágrima correr por su mejilla, aferrándose a la puerta como una tabla de salvación, para no derrumbarse. Sí, lo había arruinado todo y definitivamente perdido a Emma para siempre…

* * *

Emma vaciló un corto instante antes de tocar a la puerta. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Después de todo, no había hecho nada malo…Tocó una segunda vez e inspiro profundamente cuando vio a través de uno de los cristales que decoraban la puerta de la entrada encenderse la luz.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, una pizca de decepción se amparó de ella antes de poner una sonrisa de fachada.

«¡Hey!»

«¿Emma?»

En el umbral de la puerta, Evelyn, vestida con un pijama, asemejándose mucho a su madre.

«Yo…¿está tu madre?»

«Sí. Pero está durmiendo»

«Oh…¿está enferma?»

«No lo sé»

«¿Puedo entrar?»

«Yo…no lo sé. Me ha dicho que no deje entrar a nadie»

«Pero me has abierto la puerta»

«…»

«No quiere verme, ¿es eso?»

«Lo siento» balbuceó Evelyn antes de bajar la mirada «¿Está relacionado con vuestra pelea?»

«Creo que sí. ¿Crees que podré pasarme mañana?»

«Me ha dicho que mañana iría al trabajo»

«Oh, ok…»

Evelyn se pellizcó el labio inferior

«Lo siento…buenas noches, Emma»

«Sí…Buen fin de semana»

Emma dio media vuelta, con lágrimas en los ojos. Regina se negaba a verla…Emma sabía cuánto podía ser de testaruda y cerrada su compañera. Si ella no daba el primer paso, Regina no lo daría. Estaba decidida, mañana iría a su despacho.

* * *

Emma estaba con su cuarto cliente malhumorado y si ese trabajo no le aportara un salario aceptable, ya lo habría largado con mucho gusto. Mientras preparaba un batido, un cliente se apoyó en la barra.

«¿Es usted Emma?»

La joven ya estaba acostumbrada a los pesados que habían visto su foto en la portada de _Elixir_ o el artículo a toda página en las revistas de cotilleos, así que estaba acostumbrada a que los clientes curiosos la acosaran con más o menos elegancia.

«Yo misma. ¡Pero le aviso, no estoy libre!» dijo divertida ella

«No por mucho tiempo, en mi opinión»

Ella se enderezó y miró al hombre que tenía delante: barba de pocos días, cabello rubio oscuro, un encanto bastante salvaje y ojos verdes penetrantes.

«¿Perdón?»

«Tengo una pequeña historia que contarle»

* * *

Con todo el dolor del mundo Regina se levantó de la cama. Sin ninguna convicción se lavó y se vistió, y a toda prisa tomó su desayuno. Tuvo el tiempo justo de besar a su hija antes de marcharse al despacho. Después de todo, solo el trabajo la hacía cambiar de aires y hacía que pensara en otra cosa.

Tenía que preparar la reunión de esa mañana, y con los últimos acontecimientos, no había tenido tiempo de hacer una presentación decente. Así que se fue temprano y se metió de lleno en la redacción de su presentación, encerrada en su despacho.

Su teléfono no dejó de vibrar, decidió meterlo en un cajón, imaginando muy bien quién intentaba localizarla sin cesar. Su presentación fue más o menos bien, a pesar de la sucinta preparación. Cuando volvió a su despacho, tuvo el disgusto de encontrarse allí a Mallie, sentada en su silla.

«¡Hola, bella morena!»

«Mallie, sal de mi silla»

«Oh, estás de un humor de perros»

«¡Déjame en paz!» replicó la joven morena

«Ya veo…¿qué te ocurre?»

«Nada» mintió Regina

«Por supuesto. Se ve: respiras buen humor y jovialidad. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿El trabajo? ¿Evelyn? ¿Emma?» al escuchar ese nombre, Regina se tensó, lo que Mallie vio «Oh, ya veo…¿Primera gran pelea?»

«…»

«Hey, puedes contármelo…Soy tu mejor amiga por algo»

Regina se dejó caer entonces en su silla y se masajeó las sienes

«Es solo que…yo…» suspiró y en cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Mallie, se hundió en lágrimas

«Hey, cariño…¿qué te pasa?»

«¡Yo…lo he arruinado todo!»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Yo…Emma y yo hemos discutido…»

«Sí, eso lo había comprendido, ¿y?»

«Bebí…mucho…»

«Bueno, eso pasa»

«He…» soltó un sollozo y Mallie se sentó sobre la mesa, a su lado

«Regina…¿qué ocurre?»

«He cometido el error de mi vida…Peleamos, yo estaba perdida. Y después…él estaba allí»

«¿De quién hablas?» dijo con prudencia Mallie que comenzaba a sospechar lo que había pasado

«He…no sé más, no recuerdo más…Ha sido un error»

«Regina…no me digas que…»

«Es noche…yo…ya no sé…Pero…hubo besos y…el resto…»

«No…»

En ese momento preciso, la voz que se alzó heló la sangre y el corazón de Regina. Se enderezó y vio a Emma, en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos como platos.

«Emma…» esa simple palabra le rasgaba la garganta «Yo…»

Pero sin una palabra, la bella rubia se marchó. Regina, completamente cogida de improviso, se quedó estática en su silla antes de que Mallie la sacudiera para que fuera tas ella.

«¡Corre!»

Y como si acabara de ser picada por una avispa, salió corriendo de su despacho y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras. Alcanzó a la bella rubia en el hall de entrada de _Elixir_

«¡EMMA!»

Poco importaban las miradas que se volvieron hacia ella, Regina solo tenía ojos para Emma. La agarró por el brazo para darle la vuelta. Entonces lo que vio le heló la sangre: Emma, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, el cuerpo sacudido por espasmos.

«Emma, escucha…»

«¿Es verdad?»

«…»

«¿Te has acostado con otro? ¡Y además un hombre!»

«¡No es lo que tú crees!»

«¡No me digas!» escupió Emma deshaciéndose del agarre «¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¿Sabes lo que significa para mí?»

«¡No ha tenido ninguna importancia, Emma, estaba borracha!»

Emma se quedó observándola con una mirada tanto de sorpresa como de asco, una mirada que Regina nunca pensó ver en el rostro de la bella rubia.

«¡Eres patética!» se alejó

«¡Espera! ¡Deja que te explique!»

«¿Qué es lo que hay que comprender? ¿Primera gran discusión entre nosotras y te acuestas con el primero que aparece? ¿Crees que hay algo que explicar? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto…?»

«Emma, por favor…no me acuerdo de nada…»

«¡A otra con esas!» soltó irónicamente la bella rubia «Te has tirado a un tío, no hay nada que comprender»

«Perdóname, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo»

Emma entonces rio

«Tienes un morro…»

«Te lo ruego, tienes que escucharme»

«No, es peor que ser caradura, ¡eres asquerosa! No sé lo que es peor: ¡que me hayas engañado o que lo hayas hecho con un hombre! ¡Todo esto porque discutimos una vez!»

«Emma, es…él me…»

«¿Sabes qué? ¡No deseo hablar! ¡No aquí, en mitad de la calle!» la interrumpió ella

«¿Quieres que va…?»

«¡No! ¡Ni hablar de que metas un pie en mi casa!»

El corazón de Regina, entonces, se detuvo y le pareció que se rompía en mil pedazos

«Emma…»

«Se acabó Regina» Esas tres palabras tumbaron definitivamente las barreras de Regina, que estalló en llanto intentando retener patéticamente a su compañera por el brazo. «¡Suéltame!»

«Te lo ruego, ¡no puede acabar así! Deja, al menos, que te explique»

«¡Si así acaba, es solo por tu culpa!»

Emma entonces se alejó sin darse la vuelta, sin una mirada hacia Regina que ya no era sino la sombra de ella misma. Se quedó un momento quieta hasta que Mallie fue a su encuentro. Sin fuerzas para volver a su despacho, Mallie la obligó a seguirla y juntas, en un pesado silencio, comenzaron a caminar.

Pero al cabo de una diez minutos, Mallie no pudo más

«Entonces…¿me vas a contar lo que ha pasado?»

«Me ha dejado…»

«No seas idiota, se aman. No te va a dejar así, sin una conversación, sin explicaciones»

«No quiere hablar, no quiere escuchar mis explicaciones. Para ella, la he engañado, eso es todo…Y tiene razón. Aunque estuviera borracha, no es una raz…»

«Espera, ¿habías bebido?»

«Me había refugiado en un bar, encadené copas sin realmente darme cuenta. Cuando quise volver…encontré a Robin en mi camino, por una confusión»

«¿Robin? No…Regina, ¿no me digas que…fue con él…?»

«No sé lo que se me pasó por la cabeza. Y no me vengas con la frasecita de « _Te lo había dicho_ », lo sé muy bien»

«¿Él había bebido?»

«No, estaba sobrio»

«Espera, ¿me estás intentando decir que tú estabas borracha y él no y que…te acostaste con él? Regina, ¡abusó de ti!»

«…»

«¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Te violó!»

«No, yo…no lo recuerdo»

«¡Tienes que ir a denunciar, Regina!»

«No hay ninguna prueba…yo…ni siquiera sé si yo quería o no. Yo lo llamé, subí en su coche, lo besé. Para cualquiera, parecería que yo quería que pasara»

«¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡Nadie quiere ser violado!»

«Ni siquiera fui forzada. Es como…como si me hubiera hecho el amor y yo me hubiera quedado inmóvil, sin violencia, sin golpes…»

«Tú no estabas en plena posesión de tus facultades. ¡Emma tiene que saberlo!»

«Eso no cambiará nada…Ella ya me ha juzgado, y no puedo reprochárselo. La he engañado…nunca he engañado a nadie, nunca. Y la única persona que parece hecha para mí, que la encontré como un regalo del cielo, esa persona…acabo de perderla»

«¡Aún no está nada perdido!»

«Oh sí, créeme…Si hubieras visto su mirada…como si yo le diera asco»

«Tienen que hablar, que le expliques. ¡Cuando sepa que abusó de ti, comprenderá y juntas irán a arrancarle las joyas de la familia!»

«Se negará. Para ella, todo ha acabado»

«Ve a su casa, insiste. Al menos debes decirle el contexto…»

«Si se entera de que el hombre es Robin…la perderé entera y definitivamente»

* * *

Tres días…durante tres días, Emma rechazó todo contacto con Regina, a pesar de las múltiples tentativas de la bella morena: teléfono, visitas, email…Incluso a través de Evelyn y Henry, pero no consiguió nada. Evidentemente, los niños no conocían toda la historia y se habían quedado en « _nuestras madres se ha peleado_ »

Daba vueltas en su casa, no se concentraba en el trabajo, erraba de un lado a otro, los días pasaban y su malestar e incomodidad aumentaban.

Evelyn se sentía impotente y eso la destrozaba. Así que una tarde, se enfrentó a su madre en el salón

«¿Mamá?»

«Hm…» la bella morena miraba fijamente el fuego en la chimenea, obnubilada por las llamas que danzaban frenéticamente

«Creo que deberías ir a verla…»

«Es lo que hago desde hace tres días. Y desde hace tres días me rechaza sin que pueda decir una palabra»

«No comprendo por qué actúa tan radicalmente solo por una pelea y un fin de semana perdido»

«…» Regina se calló, negándose a meter a su hija en una historia que solo concernía a los adultos

«¿Has intentado en su trabajo?»

«Sí, yo…» Se calló y se enderezó: en efecto, nunca lo había intentado en su trabajo, por la sencilla razón de que no lo había pensado. Al tener más o menos el mismo horario de trabajo, nunca había pensado en dejar el suyo para dirigirse al de Emma.

«¡Eve, eres un genio!»

«Lo sé» dijo con orgullo la muchacha

Regina se levantó de un salto: Emma no podría escapársele, ni evitarla. No tenía otra opción, ¡mañana lo haría!»

* * *

Regina solo vaciló un momento. Había esperado mucho, se había dejado poner de lado por mucho tiempo. Ese día, no sería así. Y con esa fuerte convicción empujó la puerta del restaurante donde la bella rubia trabajaba.

Contuvo por un instante su respiración, el tiempo de recorrer la sala con la mirada, pero suspiró pesadamente cuando no vio la cabellera rubia de su compañera. No era en absoluto su día de descanso, ella lo sabía. ¿Estaría en la cocina?

Y en el momento justo en que se hacía la pregunta, Emma apareció tras la barra, haciendo que el corazón de Regina se saltara un latido, quedándose petrificada en el sitio. Regina dio un paso hacia delante y entonces Emma la vio. Se quedó estática unos segundos, y después le murmuró a su compañero que se cogería el descanso en ese momento.

Se quitó su delantal, rodeó la barra y se acercó a Regina a la que le dijo solo dos palabras «Aquí no», y después salió, seguida de Regina. Caminaron por unos diez minutos en silencio, cruzándose con el vendedor de perritos, recordando que era su sitio habitual donde se encontraban para almorzar.

En el pequeño parque, nadie a la vista, Emma se detuvo y bruscamente se dio la vuelta

«Te escucho»

El comienzo abrupto de la conversación asombró a Regina

«Yo…Bueno…Estaba borracha y…»

«Para inmediatamente. Me importan poco tus excusas: ¡me has engañado, Regina! ¡Te acostaste con un hombre en nuestra primera pelea! Ni siquiera esperaste a una hipotética reconciliación…»

«No quise hacer eso…»

«Pero lo hiciste»

«Emma…»

«Ponte en mi lugar: si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, ¿me perdonarías?»

«…»

«Ahí tienes la respuesta. No tienes ni idea de lo que esta relación significaba para mí. He conocido bastardos que arruinaron mi vida, mis relaciones…que me engañaron, se burlaron, humillaron…Salí de eso más fuerte, pero también herida. Perdí la confianza en mí misma, en la posibilidad de tener una relación con alguien. Y después te conocí, a ti, Regina. Me enamoré de ti como nunca pensé estarlo de nuevo. Tú derrumbaste las barreras que había levantado»

«Em…»

«¡Déjame acabar! ¡Sabías hasta qué punto está relación era importante para mí, hasta qué punto puse en ella todas mis esperanzas!» replicó ella, su voz haciéndose más ronca, más virulenta

«¡Lo siento, Emma! ¡Qué más puedo decir! ¡Te amo, como nunca antes había pensado amar! No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba perdida y pensaba…simplemente tenía miedo de perderte»

«¡Me has perdido Regina!» gritó Emma sin poder evitarlo «¡Acababa de encontrar el amor, la confianza! ¡Lo has arruinado todo!»

Y cuando ella intentó alejarse, Regina la retuvo por el brazo

«¡Por favor, Emma! ¡No sabía lo que hacía! Robin y yo…»

«Robin…»

Regina entonces se tensó, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar. Se quedó pálida y Emma se soltó bruscamente de la mano de la bella morena

«Me preguntaba si finalmente ibas a escupir su nombre»

«¿Lo sabías?»

«Hay cosas que me repugnan, Regina, pero acostarte con tu ex es lo peor de todo» gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos

«Yo…Fue una confusión, yo no quería…yo…» no tuvo tiempo de acabar cuando una tremenda bofetada se abatió sobre su mejilla, haciéndola retroceder un paso. Regina, algo aturdida por la acción y la fuerza de Emma, se masajeó la mejilla, roja por el golpe.

«Eres…¡basura!» suspiró Emma, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas «¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más Regina!»

«Emma, él…¡me forzó!»

Emma soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica

«Por supuesto. ¿Te forzó a encontrarte con él en el bar? ¿Te forzó a subir a su coche? Te amenazo, ¿es eso? Y el beso…¿también te forzó?»

«…»

«Me das asco…» murmuró ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás «Se acabó Regina»

A continuación se dio la vuelta y caminó deprisa, dejando a una Regina destrozada, sola y completamente aturdida, cuya mejilla le dolía, recordándole la realidad.

«Emma…¡EMMA!»

A Regina le importaban un comino las miradas de los pocos transeúntes que la miraban con curiosidad. Estaba perdida, una parte de ella se alejaba al mismo tiempo que los metros que la separaban de Emma se acrecentaban. Bajo el golpe, se derrumbó en el suelo, llorando amargamente.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, incapaz de hacer el menor movimiento, solo pudo sacar su teléfono y marcar el primer número que le vino a la cabeza

«Ma…Mallie…Te necesito. En la esquina de Robson y Garvey, cerca del centro comercial…por favor…»

No pudo contener algunos sollozos que se incrementaron cuando Mallie llegó y descubrió a su amiga completamente arrasada y la mejilla al rojo vivo.

«¡Gina! Pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido?»

«Me ha dejado…Emma, se ha marchado»

«Ven aquí» Mallie la ayudó a levantarse y la sintió temblar apoyada en su cuerpo «¿Qué ha ocurrido?»

«Quise explicarme con Emma…Pero ella está convencida de que me acosté con él a sabiendas…Quizás es lo que hice, después de todo»

«Oh, Regina…»

«No he querido que todo esto pasara…pero quizás me lo he buscado»

«Fuiste forzada…ninguna mujer busca eso»

«La he engañado, Mallie. He hecho lo que yo habría detestado que me hicieran…Me ha preguntado lo que yo habría hecho si la situación fuera al revés…y la verdad es que seguramente yo no la habría perdonado…»

«Con el tiempo…»

«Con el tiempo será peor. Pensándolo…merezco lo que me pasa»

«Nadie merece esto…» dijo ella acariciando con la punta del dedo su mejilla «No debería haberte levantado la mano»

«Me lo merecí»

«Regina, tampoco te flageles. Ya estás pagando bastante los platos rotos…»

«Estoy cansada» dijo masajeándose las sienes

«Te llevo a casa, necesitas descansar»

Regina lanzó una última mirada hacia la dirección tomada por Emma y cerró brevemente los ojos: ¿qué estaba haciendo ella? ¿Lloraría? ¿Rumiaría su cólera? No podía evitar seguir pensando en la joven.

Y ese pensamiento no la abandonó, ni siquiera cuando entró en casa, ni siquiera cuando Mallie la obligó a acostarse, ni siquiera cuando se quedó dormida, ni siquiera cuando escuchó a Evelyn entrar y acercarse a verla discretamente, ni siquiera cuando sintió sus labios sobre su frente.

Emma no abandonó sus pensamientos, ni sus sueños.

* * *

Evelyn llegó sin aliento, asustada por llegar tarde. Cuando vio la puerta abierta, se metió en el aula y se fue a sentar rápidamente a su mesa.

«¿Despertador roto?» le dijo Henry

«Sí, de cierta manera…no he dormido mucho»

«¿Estás bien?»

Evelyn sacó sus cosas

«¿El profe no está?»

«Tienes suerte, llega tarde. Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?»

«No sé si debo hablarte»

«¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con tu madre?»

La muchacha lo miró

«¿Cómo lo sabes?»

«Mi madre también está histérica con el tema…Me ha prohibido categóricamente pronunciar su nombre»

«Oh…Mi madre está durmiendo mucho más desde hace algunos días…y es peor desde hace dos. No sé lo que ha pasado, pero llegué a casa y Mallie estaba allí y me dijo que mi madre no estaba bien. Sospecho que tiene que ver con tu madre y su pelea…»

«Sí, en mi opinión, es mucho más que una simple pelea»

«¿Por qué? ¿Sabes algo?»

«En realidad, no…Pero hace dos días volvió hecha un furia a casa. Se encerró en su habitación y no salió sino ayer al mediodía con la orden de no volver a pronunciar el nombre de tu madre o hacer cualquier referencia de cerca o de lejos a ella»

«Oh, ok…Esto no pinta bien, ¿no crees?»

«Creo que apesta mucho…Tengo la impresión de que ha sido una muy muy grave discusión»

«¿Crees que debemos hacer algo?»

«Tengo miedo de agravar las cosas…Además, mientras no sepamos por qué, no debemos echar más leña al fuego»

«¿No pensaras que ellas…?»

«¿Que ellas qué?»

«Que van a romper, ¿no?»

«No lo sé»

La conversación fue interrumpida por un hombre de unos cincuenta años.

«Chicos, el señor Dickson no ha venido»

Y entre los hurras de los chicos, la clase fue suspendida y los alumnos invitados a ir a la sala de estudio, menos Henry que ya no tenía más clases en todo el día. Y antes de marcharse, Evelyn lo alcanzó

«¡Hey, Henry!»

Él se dio la vuelta

«¿Hm?»

«Si las cosas…en fin, ya sabes, si la cosas entre nuestras madres acaban mal…»

«No hables así…»

«Pero si acaso es así. Si acaso se separan…¿seguiremos siendo amigos?»

Para tranquilizarla, Henry sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos

«¡Evidentemente! ¡No podría pasar de mi compañera de juegos tan fácilmente!»

Intercambiaron una risa

«¡Hasta mañana, último día de la semana! Hey, ¿te apetece un cine?»

«¡Ok, estamos en contacto!»

Se despidió de ella, y después ella se dirigió a la sala de estudio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Evelyn tuvo la sorpresa de ver que Henry no estaba en clase. No le dio mucha importancia y esperó a que acabara el día para mandarle unos mensajes que no obtuvieron respuesta. Una vez en su casa, se conectó para hablarle, pequeño ritual que habían instaurado algunas semanas antes. Pero otra vez nada, se dio cuenta de que no estaba conectado.

¿Quizás estaría enfermo o en cama y no podía tener acceso al ordenador? No le dio más importancia al asunto prefiriendo ocuparse de su madre que, por su parte, había retomado el trabajo con parsimonia, y bajo la vigilancia de Mallie.

Siguiendo los consejos de esta, Regina había decidido no acosar más a Emma con llamadas y mensajes, dejándole tiempo para respirar antes de que la odiase aún más…si es que ya no era así.

Esa misma noche, Evelyn aún no tenía noticia de Henry y de su posible salida al cine al día siguiente. En la mesa, esa idea la perturbaba.

«Henry no ha ido hoy a clase…» dijo ella

«¿Ah no? ¿Enfermo?»

«Ni idea…Ayer parecía estar bien…»

«Extraño…no es del tipo de fingir que está enfermo»

«Debíamos ir mañana al cine…no sé qué hacer»

«Pasa mañana por su casa»

«¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?»

«Sabes muy bien por qué»

«Realmente, no. Sé que te has peleado con Emma, una pelea bastante gorda por lo que parece…Y aunque son cosas de adultos, tengo la impresión de que me concierne un poco. Henry y yo hemos trabajado duro por ustedes» dijo ella en tono serio, lo que hizo sonreír a Regina. Primera sonrisa desde hacía días.

«Ya veo, mi pequeña Cupido»

«No verás a Emma, ella trabaja lo sábados. Solo está Henry. ¿Entonces?»

Regina vaciló un instante: durante días, había tocado a la puerta de Emma implorando que la abriera, que le hablara o solo que la escuchara, pero la puerta siempre se mantuvo cerrada.

«Yo…»

«De todas maneras tienes que llevarme, ¿no?» replicó Evelyn

«Muy bien»

Evelyn sonrió y Regina sintió de repente cómo crecía su estrés.

Esa misma noche, recibió una llamada de Mallie, como todas las noches desde ese famoso día en que Emma había cortado todo contacto.

 _«¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún sin noticias?»_

«Aún sin noticias…Me evita»

 _«¿Has vuelto a su trabajo? Seguramente está allí…»_

«Volví una vez, pero no estaba…Evelyn quiere ir a ver mañana a Henry, la acompaño»

 _«Bien»_

«La echo tanto de menos…» suspiró Regina, al borde de las lágrimas

 _«Me imagino. Todo irá bien, Regina…»_

«Eso no puedes garantizarlo. Y, además, no veo salida positiva a todo esto. Lo estropeé todo, una vez más…quizás no estoy hecha para estar en pareja»

 _«¡No digas tonterías!»_

«Sin embargo, empiezo a creerlo de verdad…»

 _«Paso a verte al mediodía, ¡necesitas un día de mimos con tu mejor amiga!»_

Ante el entusiasmo de Mallie, Regina no pudo sino esbozar una tímida sonrisa entre lágrima y lágrima.

«¡MAMÁ!»

«Te dejo, Evelyn me llama»

 _«¡Ok, hasta luego!»_

* * *

Nunca Regina había estado tan nerviosa. No recordaba que su corazón hubiera latido tan fuerte algún día. Ni siquiera con el primer beso que se dio con Emma, ni siquiera en su primera noche juntas…No, nunca su corazón le había recordado tan intensamente su existencia.

«Mamá, ¿estás bien?»

«Yo…no lo sé. Creo que va a cerrarme una vez más la puerta en las narices…»

Evelyn frunció el ceño

«¿Qué has podido hacer para que te guarde tanto rencor? Quiero decir, las escuché pelear por el fin de semana perdido…pero de ahí a este rencor…»

«Es…son cosas entre adultos, un día quizás te lo explique»

Evelyn se estremeció ante la mirada vacía de su madre: nunca le había parecido tan débil, tan arrasada, mucho menos en el amor. Se acordaba de que delante de ella había puesta buena cara cuando Robin se hubo marchado, pero a menudo la había oído llorar en su habitación…Así como estos últimos días en los que no pasaba una noche sin que los sollozos de su madre no resonaran por la casa.

«Venga, acabemos con esto»

* * *

Regina aprovechó que un vecino del edificio salía, para entrar sin tener que trocar al telefonillo y verse rechazada por la bella rubia. A medida que el ascensor las llevaba a la planta del apartamento de Emma y Henry, el corazón de Regina se aceleraba.

«¿Estás bien, mamá?»

«Sí, sí, bien» mintió ella

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, fue como si aspirara una gran bocanada de aire puro. Avanzó hasta la puerta, después echó un vistazo a la etiqueta que señalaba que se encontraba en el justo apartamento. Lo que la sorprendió fue no ver dicha etiqueta. Frunció el ceño y fue Evelyn quien tocó…Una vez, dos veces…tres veces.

«Quizás hayan ido al médico, a lo mejor Henry estaba realmente enfermo»

Evelyn se encogió de hombros y comenzó a golpear la puerta

«Ellos no están»

La voz de una anciana se oyó tras ellas, Regina y Evelyn se dieron la vuelta para ver a una anciana en bata.

«Oh…nosotras…somos unas amigas y…»

La anciana emitió una risita

«Si realmente fueran sus amigas, sabrían que ellos ya no están aquí»

Regina entonces se quedó estática

«¿Perdón?»

«¿Es usted Regina Mills?»

«Sí…soy yo»

La anciana despareció unos segundos, para volver a aparecer y tenderle una sobre grueso

«Ella me dijo que, seguramente, una mujer morena vendría. Una mujer que respondería al nombre de Regina Mills. Y que tenía que darle esto. ¡No soy Correos, sabe! Solo lo hago porque ella me entregó todas sus cosas y sus plantas»

Regina cogió el sobre

«Perdón, pero…¿Cómo es eso de que ya no están aquí?»

«Se mudaron ayer»

De repente la sangre de Regina se heló en sus venas, sus piernas flaquearon hasta el punto de casi dejarla caer

«¿Mudarse?»

«Ayer por la tarde»

«Pero…¡hace una semana todavía estaban aquí!» se enervó Regina, totalmente perdida

«Si lo comprendí bien, ha dejado el apartamento amueblado para los próximos inquilinos. Solo se llevaron sus maletas»

«Es…imposible»

La anciana arqueó una ceja.

«¿Está usted segura de que es amiga de ellos?» Desconfiada, gruñó antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a las Mills, aturdidas y perdidas en el umbral de la puerta.

Regina ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar, se quedó ahí, arrodillada en el suelo, sosteniendo en sus manos la carta que por lo que parecía le había dejado Emma.

«¿Mamá? Mamá, ¿estás bien?»

La voz de su hija resonaba como un ruido sordo en un fondo sonoro lejano, demasiado lejano para que pudiera responderle. Sus manos se crisparon alrededor del sobre y sintió algo dentro. Frunció el ceño, sin escuchar los cuestionamientos de su hija sobre Henry y su silencio, como que él nunca se habría marchado sin avisarla.

Regina abrió lentamente el sobre y se sorprendió al no encontrar ninguna carta, ninguna palabra de explicación…No, lo que encontró era mucho peor.

Movió el sobre y el objeto que contenía cayó en la palma de la mano de Regina que cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano.

«¿Qué es eso?»

«…»

«¿Mamá?»

Regina sabía muy bien lo que era ese objeto, y su corazón, ya destrozado, se rompió definitivamente en mil pedazos cuando vio en la palma de su mano…la alianza que ella le había regalado a Emma el día de San Valentín. Esa alianza llena de promesas de amor y de finales felices. Esa alianza que había sellado semanas, meses de compromiso.

Estrechó el anillo en su mano, único objeto, recuerdo del paso de Emma por su vida. Pues había sido un paso. Hoy Emma se había ido, sin una palabra, sin un lamento, y ella no volvería nunca.

Por supuesto, podía buscarla, correr tras ella, pero la bella rubia había dicho su última palabra: ya no la quería en su vida…y quizás ni en la misma ciudad.

Sí, la confirmación era dolorosa: Emma se había marchado.


	25. El tiempo avanza

**Bueno. Me encanta que los fic provoquen estas reacciones. Pero no lloren, ni se tiren de los pelos, saben que todo lo que traduzco tiene final feliz para nuestras chicas. Así será, pero no lo esperen tan pronto, y tampoco será un final al uso. Las dos están rotas, destrozadas, y tendrán que recomponerse primero ellas, para luego volver a hacer que florezca la pareja.**

 **Dicho esto, voy a dar mi opinión, ya que ha habido un movimiento de demonizar a Regina, y yo particularmente no lo veo así. Si Regina se equivocó en algo, que lo hizo, fue en creer que Robin era una hombre de verdad. Punto. Sí, pudo contarle a Emma que Robin había aparecido, pero no hubiera tenido mayor importancia si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Lo que le ocurrió a Regina es que no supo manejar esa situación de pelea con Emma, nunca le había pasado, esos sentimientos de amor, frustración nunca los había sentido. ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho nosotros si Emma no nos abre la puerta? Pues muchos hubieran acabado en un bar, y así fue. Lo de los mensajes fue un infortunio, lo de meterse en el coche, a ver…ella creía que Robin, a pesar de todo, era una caballero, no lo fue. Y si hay un culpable es él, porque ha dejado por los suelos al género masculino. ¿Qué la borrachera de Regina no es excusa? Pues no lo sé, porque por experiencia (hace 18 años cogí una buena) sé lo que ocurre. Hay personas, como Regina explica en el capítulo 24, a las que el alcohol anula completamente. Yo me acuerdo que estaba en el coche de una amiga, no sé cómo acabamos en la playa, no recuerdo cómo llegué a mi casa, cómo me metí en la cama. Al despertar mi madre me contó cómo me había encontrado, y hoy por hoy sigo sin acordarme de aquella noche, así que gracias a Dios yo estaba con amigos de la facultad, llegan a ser desconocidos, y me podrían haber hecho de todo, porque ni podía abrir los ojos. Juré que nunca más me emborracharía y así ha sido. Así que sí puedo comprender a Regina. No sabe lo que pasó en el coche. Otra cosa, Sedgie escribe maravillosamente, y si esa escena la ha dejado en el aire ha sido adrede, para que nosotros como lectores nos sintamos también como Regina, y nos preguntemos qué pasó. Porque esa es la frustración de Regina, no acordarse de lo que paso, de si realmente la forzó, si realmente hubo sexo, cosa que se resolverá más adelante.**

 **¿Y Emma? Sé que está tremendamente dolida y herida, pero no deja que Regina se explique, va y cree al cerdo de Robin. Y la medida drástica de irse, pues no sé. No la veo todo lo adulta que debería ser. No son solo dos vidas las que van a acabar destrozadas, sino cuatro.**

 **En fin, esta parrafada para dar mi punto de vista. A partir de este capítulo 25 comienza la segunda parte del fic. Ya verán por qué. Pero adelanto que seguiremos sufriendo, aunque también habrá momentos para la risa y la emoción, y la cosa viene arreglarse allá por el capítulo 33, 34.**

 **El tiempo avanza**

Ella no estaba muy cómoda en ese tipo de fiestas: demasiada gente, música demasiado fuerte, demasiado alcohol que ella no bebía…Bah, una fiesta "demasiado" a la que solo había aceptado ir porque Kiara, su mejor amiga, se lo había suplicado, ya que no quería ir sola.

Sin embargo, no era su estilo, ella que era más _rata_ de biblioteca que otra cosa. Así que, en cuanto habían cruzado la puerta de la casa donde tendría lugar la fiesta, Kiara la había dejado de lado para pegarse a Jeffrey Coles, la estrella del baloncesto del instituto.

Entonces, ella se había encontrado sentada en el tercer escalón de la escalera, esperándola. Algunos muchachos habían probado suerte invitándola a una copa o a un baile, cosa que ella rechazó todas las veces: no estaba allí para eso. Solo había venido a acompañar a su amiga que, visiblemente, se las apañaba muy bien sola.

Entonces, ¿qué le impedía marcharse y dejar que se las arreglara ella? Por la sencilla razón que habían venido en el coche de Kiara y que la fiesta era a más de diez kilómetros de su casa. No se imagina volver sola.

Así que se quedó ahí, sentada en el escalón, fijando de vez en cuando su mirada en los nudos del entramado de madera, a veces divirtiéndose con el incesante pasar de adolescentes por la estancia: estaban los que bebían hasta no acordarse ni de su nombre, los que hablaban de esto y de lo otro queriendo reorganizar el mundo, los que bailaban más o menos bien, atrayendo a las chicas con sus pasos, los que, como ella, eran simples acompañantes hundidos en la masa de alumnos desatados celebrando el comienzo de las vacaciones de Navidad.

«¡Hey, hola! ¿Acaso eres Evelyn?»

La muchacha alzó los ojos, cansada por el pesado flirteo del que era víctima.

«¿Por qué?»

«Tu amiga me ha dicho que venga a distraerte. Pareces aburriste en una fiesta que está siendo una pasada. Soy Thomas»

«…»

«¿Quieres una bebida?»

«Lo siento, no bebo alcohol»

«No solo hay alcohol. ¿Un zumo de frutas?»

«Escucha, eres muy amable por perder tu tiempo intentando distraerme, pero no vale la pena. Estás lejos de ser mi tipo»

«No busco entrarte…Sé quién eres» dijo con una sonrisa

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién soy?»

«La Glacial»

Ella se asombró

«Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así. Desde…»

«El final de colegio, si mal no recuerdo. La verdad es que no eres de las más lanzadas, la prueba esta noche: todo el mundo se divierte, eres ciertamente la única que te quedas aquí, sola»

Ella lo miró antes de suspirar

«Si me echas algo en mi vaso, que sepas que tengo muy buenos abogados» él sonrió «Zumo de frutas, por favor»

Satisfecho, se marchó en dirección a la barra, atravesando la muchedumbre de jóvenes ante la mirada perpleja y desganada de la muchacha. Detestaba ese tipo de fiestas, detestaba que un chico, que se creía irresistible, le tirara los tejos, y sin mucha suerte para ella, parecía que esa noche estaba lejos de haberse acabado.

Cuando el chico volvió con dos vasos, y le tendió uno de ellos, y aceptó sin mucho entusiasmo

«Gracias»

«Entonces…¿Estás en Lehman, no?»

«Exacto, ¿y tú?»

«St. Francis»

«¿Una institución católica? ¿Y bebes alcohol a los 16 años?»

«17, pronto 18. Y estoy ahí solo porque mi padre da clases. ¿Qué vas a estudiar?»

Y cuando Evelyn se disponía a responder, una silueta captó su atención: entonces se quedó quieta, y, entre la muchedumbre, intentó discernir la familiar silueta.

«Hey, ¿estás bien? Si te vieras la cara, se diría que has visto a un fantasma» rio él

«Es…algo parecido…»

La silueta masculina desapareció entre la multitud de estudiantes en un parpadeo y durante algunos segundos, Evelyn pensaba que estaba soñando, pero de repente una risa bastante característica resonó, una risa que vino acompañada de un rostro que hizo surgir en Evelyn una intensa cólera

«¡Perdóname un momento!» dijo ella, pasándole el vaso apenas tocado.

Ella atravesó la muchedumbre, chocando contra algunos sin darle mayor importancia, para detenerse ante un muchacho de su edad de cabellos cortados casi al ras

«¡Arthur!»

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y perdió su feliz sonrisa

«Ev…Evelyn…Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?» su mirada vagó entonces nerviosamente por la estancia «No pensaba que fueras de las de venir a este tipo de fiestas…»

«Él está aquí, ¿verdad?»

«¿De quién ha…?»

«¡Sabes de quién hablo!» replicó Evelyn, histérica «¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que lo estás viendo? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿O quizás siempre has mantenido el contacto con él?»

«Evelyn, no es lo que crees…»

«¿Desde cuándo entonces?»

Arthur la miró un momento, antes de rendirse y suspirar

«Ok, ok…hará tres meses…Salí con una chica que me invitó a una de sus fiestas. Allí nos volvimos a ver»

«¡Y no me has dicho nada! Nos apoyamos el uno al otro cuando él desapareció sin una palabra, incluso salimos durante un período, y ¡Dios sabe lo desesperada que estaba!»

«Él no quiso que te lo dijera…y además, ¡hey! No estuvo tan mal lo nuestro»

«¡La semana que duró! ¡Merecerías que te diera de bofetadas! ¿Dónde está?»

«…»

«Arthur, te quiero, pero te juro que si no me respondes, ¡te corto lo que te sirve de aparato reproductor!»

«Ok, ok…ha salido al porche»

«¡Gracias por nada!» soltó ella agriamente antes de ver las puertas acristaladas que daban al porche.

Cuando las abrió, el aire fresco del invierno la estremeció. Recorrió con su mirada el sitio y se detuvo sobre una silueta de familiar espalda. Nerviosamente, se acercó a él y cuando estuvo a dos metros, su voz tembló

«¿Hen…Henry?»

El joven se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se cruzaron, los dos conteniendo la respiración. Algunos segundos de silencio planearon entre ellos antes de que el joven soltara finalmente un discreto y penoso

«¿Evelyn?»

Repentinamente, ella sintió un escalofrío, y sin realmente reflexionar, saltó al cuello de Henry y lo estrechó tan fuerte como pudo. Henry, aún estupefacto ante esa presencia, se quedó inmóvil, pero lentamente levantó los brazos y estrechó a la joven, presionándola contra él.

Algunos instantes más tarde, ella se soltó y le golpeó con fuerza en el hombro

«¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?»

«¡Eso es por haber desaparecido de la noche a la mañana sin decirme nada!»

«…»

«¿Me dirás que pasó o no?»

«¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Espera…¿qué haces tú aquí? ¡Soy yo la que debería sorprenderme por tu presencia! ¿Eso es todo lo que te inspiro?»

«Lo siento…No sé qué otra cosa decir»

«Tres años, Henry…Tres años…Si supieras lo enfadada que estuve tras tu partida: ni una sola palabra, ni una llamada…¡Nada!» Henry bajó la mirada entonces, apenado. La cólera de Evelyn se esfumó un poco al ver la expresión del adolescente, que definitivamente había cambiado: mucho más alto y más fornido, tenía pinta de atleta «Tú…has cambiado…¿musculación?»

Henry sonrió y alzó la mirada

«Natación. Equipo del instituto Stanley Boston»

«¿Boston? ¿Vivís ahí?»

«…»

«¿Vas a eludir todas mis preguntas?»

«Lo siento. La costumbre. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?»

«Creí reconocerte en la muchedumbre. Mis dudas se confirmaron cuando vi a Arthur. Era tu mejor amigo…Veo que eso no ha cambiado»

«Él no sabía dónde estaba yo. No volvimos a ver por casualidad durante una fiesta. Le hice prometer que no te diría nada»

«¡Eres idiota! ¡Si supieras lo enfadada que estaba! ¡Existe el teléfono!»

«Mi madre me requisó el móvil. Y no me sabía tu número de memoria…»

«¡Siempre hay un modo!»

«¡Tenía que apoyar a mi madre!» repicó el joven, algo irritado «¡Después de todo, si debes echarle la culpa a alguien, deberías quejarte a tu madre!»

Evelyn se quedó parada y suspiró

«Ok, creo que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. ¿Salimos?»

Henry asintió y juntos cogieron sus abrigos y dejaron la casa, sin preocuparse de Arthur o Kiara.

* * *

Caminaron durante un largo rato por la nieve antes de que Evelyn retomara la conversación.

«¿Hace cuánto que vienes a Nueva York para las fiestas?»

«Es la primera vez. Después de encontrarme con Arthur, no nos volvimos a ver sino en el insti»

«Ya veo…»

«Me había asegurado que no eras muy de estas fiestas»

«Tiene razón…normalmente. Pero he sido arrastrada a la fuerza…Al final, he hecho bien»

«…»

«Entonces, ¿vives en Boston?»

«Sí»

«Y haces natación»

«Tenía que buscarme un deporte…»

«Recuerdo que no eras muy querido por los deportistas del colegio»

«Hay imbéciles que no cambian de opinión. Hacer natación me permitió evadirme, encontrar una actividad para no pensar en Nueva York y en todo lo que había dejado aquí»

«Ya…»

Un silencio se instaló de nuevo entre ellos hasta que alcanzaron un pequeño quiosco que resguardaba algunos bancos de la nieve. Se sentaron y Henry, bajo la única lámpara cuya luz amarillo ocre daba un aspecto sepia al paisaje, observó a Evelyn: sus cabellos aún era largos, morenos con grandes rizos más o menos naturales. Estaba mucho más alta y había que reconocer que ya no tenía el físico de una preadolescente de 13 años.

«¿Me lo imagino o estas mirando mis pechos?» dijo divertida Evelyn

«Oh, euh…no, no…yo…Tú también has cambiado…»

Evelyn entonces miró a su frente y suspiró

«¿Cómo está Emma?»

«Va»

«No es en realidad la respuesta que esperaba»

«¿Qué esperabas?»

«Más detalles: ¿qué hace ahora? ¿Por qué Boston?»

«Es policía»

«¿Aprobó sus oposiciones?» exclamó Evelyn

«Sí. Está en la policía de Boston, sube poco a poco de escalafón. Le gustaría acabar en el departamento dedicado a los casos infantiles»

«Está bien» Henry se quedó en silencio antes de soplar aire caliente en sus manos «¿No me preguntas sobre mi madre?»

«No»

Evelyn se sorprendió ante el tono de desapego y neutro, incluso indiferente

«Ah…»

«No le veo el interés…ya que fue por su culpa que tuvimos que marcharnos»

Evelyn lo fusiló con la mirada

«Ella no los puso en las puertas de la ciudad. Nueva York es una ciudad bastante grande para no tener que cruzarnos…»

«No lo bastante grande, al parecer…»

Evelyn entonces se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de los tres años pasados, parecía que en la familia Swan subsistía cierto rencor, lo que podía comprender.

«Ok, comprendo…¿también me echas la culpa a mí?»

«No, realmente no…»

«¿Tu madre te contó entonces toda la verdad?»

«Sí. Era necesario que me explicara nuestra huida precipitada. Me dijo que tu madre la había engañado con su ex. No tienes ni idea del sufrimiento y el dolor que sintió. Durante una semana entera se encerró en casa, importándole poco el trabajo. Y finalmente cuando vio una inmensa publicidad frente al apartamento dijo que ya no podría vivir aquí, que tenía la impresión de que se ahogaba. De la noche a la mañana, hicimos las maletas y nos fuimos»

«¿Tú lo sabías?»

«¿Qué?»

«Cuando me propusiste ese día ir al cine, ¿sabías que ya no estarías al día siguiente?»

«Como te he dicho, le vino de repente: volví de clases el jueves por la tarde, había hecho su maleta y me pidió que hiciera la mía, que había llamado al propietario y arreglado los papeles. Yo pensaba que estaba de broma, que aún estaba bajo la impresión de la emoción…Después me exigió que le diera el móvil. No sabía lo que iba a hacer. A continuación, me ordenó empaquetar mis cosas. Y nos marchamos esa misma noche, debían de ser las diez»

«…»

«Había visto a mi madre mal durante una semana…Cuando me explicó por qué, me enfurecí. Pensaba que tú sabías lo que había pasado y no me habías dicho nada»

«No sabía nada. En todo caso hasta que fuimos a vuestro apartamento. Encontramos la puerta cerrada y la vecina nos dijo que se habían marchado. Mi madre se hundió al descubrir que ella solamente le había dejado el anillo que le había regalado por San Valentín»

«…»

«¿Realmente creíste que yo lo sabía y que no te había dicho nada?»

«No lo sé…estaba anonadado…Veía a mi madre en cólera y arrasada. Cuando me dijo que nos íbamos, no tenía otra elección. Y a medida que los kilómetros nos separaban de ustedes, sentía que mi madre se relajaba…y cuando pasamos el panel de « _están dejando Nueva York_ » suspiró de alivio, y comprendí que, quizás, era lo mejor que había que hacer.

«¿No me echaste de menos?»

«Al principio sí, por supuesto…Pedía sin cesar a mi madre permiso para llamarte, al menos para decirte que estaba bien, pero siempre me lo negó…Los días pasaron y llegamos a Boston, donde finalmente nos instalamos»

«Mi madre los buscó hasta en Storybrooke…»

«Sí, su primera idea era ir allí, pero después se dijo que ustedes irían a mirar allí en primer lugar»

«Mi madre esperó durante meses…»

«La mía se hundió en el trabajo…quería cambiar de vida y por nada quería volver a ser camarera. Así que hasta que consiguió su diploma, vivimos de nuestros generosos ahorros. Ella me matriculó y en un parpadeo nuestras vidas ya estaban hechas. Yo estaba seguro de que tú estabas al corriente de la historia»

«Mi madre solo me lo contó tras vuestra partida. Yo pensaba que esa reacción era demasiado exagerada para una sencilla pelea, entonces me dijo la verdad. Se lo eché en cara durante un tiempo hasta que vi que no lo superaba y tuve que estar a su lado»

«Mi madre ha intentado remontar…lo ha hecho a su manera…»

«¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ha rehecho su vida?»

«No, en realidad. Al comienzo, se quedaba en casa, después comenzó a encadenar salidas. A veces volvía, a veces no. A veces traía a sus conquistas pasajeras, hombre o mujeres. No sé si buscaba olvidar a Regina en sus brazos o si intentaba encontrarla en todas esas personas…A continuación, logró su diploma y paró con todo eso. Se hundió en su trabajo y yo en mis estudios. Entré en el instituto con un año de adelanto»

«Presumido…» suspiró ella con la sonrisa en los labios

«Sí, lo sé. ¿Y tú?»

«Nada glorioso: estuve al lado de mi madre y su depresión…duró varios meses antes de que saliera a la superficie y retomara el trabajo, ayudada por Mallie. Pero no fue lo mismo…Está diferente, menos alegre. Ha retomado sus malas costumbres de antes de conocernos: hundida en el trabajo, vuelve tarde y se va temprano, pasa los fines de semana trabajando…»

«Lo siento por ti…»

Se quedaron unos segundos callados, en el silencio más absoluto, la nieve comenzaba a descender en finos copos.

«Podrían haber sido felices, ¿sabes?...» suspiró Evelyn «Estaban hechas la una para la otra…qué pena»

«Sí…Hubiera podido ser…si tu madre no lo hubiera arruinado todo»

Evelyn bajó la mirada

«Si pudiéramos volver a tres años antes…»

«Pero no se puede…demasiadas cosas han pasado, demasiado tiempo»

«¿Qué crees que pasaría si hoy se encontraran? ¿Después de todo este tiempo y todas las cosas que no se dijeron?»

«No lo sé…Han pasado página, así que supongo que ya no se aman»

«¿Crees que es así de sencillo?»

«¿No hay un dicho que dice: _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_?»

«No es verdad para todo el mundo. No hay una semana en tres años que yo no haya pensado en ti» Henry se sintió incómodo «Pero puedo comprender que no haya sido igual en tu caso»

«No es eso…Siempre creí que tú estabas al corriente y que te habías burlado de mí…por eso, tuve menos remordimientos al partir y pasar a otra cosa…»

«¿Fue tu madre la que te dijo que yo debía estar al corriente?»

«En absoluto. Lo deduje cuando me dijo que tu madre la había engañado. Imaginaba que como ustedes estaban tan próximas de nuevo, te lo había dicho y te lo habías callado»

«Estoy…decepcionada. Pensaba que me conocías mejor que eso»

«…»

«Incluso formamos un equipo para unirlas. Pasamos una Navidad juntos. Fuimos casi una familia por tres meses…»

«…»

«Pero comprendo…Después de todo, cada uno, su vida. Tú vas a retomar la tuya y yo haré lo mismo. Si te tranquiliza, no le contaré a mi madre nada de esta noche»

«…»

«¿Vas a estar callado mucho más tiempo?»

«Lo siento, solo es que no sé qué decir, esta situación parece tan…irreal. Es la primera vez que vuelvo a Nueva York y te encuentro…por casualidad»

«Quizás sea el destino…¿sabe tu madre que estás aquí?»

«No. Estaría en contra, aunque haya pasado página, esta ciudad es su triangulo de las Bermudas»

«Ya veo…Tú…¿Tú crees que podremos mantener el contracto o es muy raro para ti»

«Como tú lo veas»

«Vale, no pareces muy convencido»

«Mira…Pienso sobre todo en mi madre. Ha sufrido muchísimo con toda esta historia. No quiero traicionarla o que se sienta traicionada si se entera de que tengo de nuevo contacto contigo. Es como si yo volviera a ver a una ex después de años, no se me pasaría por la cabeza la idea de volver a su vida…»

«…salvo si aún la amas…»

Henry la miró, asombrado

«¿Tu madre ama todavía a la mía?»

«Realmente nunca me lo ha dicho, pero lo noto, se ve. Estoy segura de que si tu madre volviera a ver a la mía, otra vez se produciría el flechazo»

«Haces una apuesta arriesgada…»

«Evidentemente, tendrían que arreglar sus desavenencias antes, pero…¿no crees que están hechas la una para la otra? Quiero decir, tres años han pasado y ninguna ha rehecho su vida, quizás sea una señal»

«O quiere decir que están aún demasiado heridas por la ruptura, lo que no presagiaría nada bueno si se volvieran a ver»

«Se podría intentar»

«Oh, oh, conozco ese tono, miss Mills»

«¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Estoy convencida de que están hechas para estar juntas»

«¿Y eso te lo hace decir el hecho de que tu madre haya engañado a la mía?» dijo él irónicamente

«No hay un día en que mi madre no lamente esa noche. Y créeme, estoy segura de que si pudiera dar marcha atrás, lo haría. No disculpo lo que hizo: engañó a Emma. Pero vuestra partida la hundió»

«¿Y no crees que esto agravaría la situación si mi madre la rechaza una vez más?»

«¿Estás al menos seguro y convencido de que la va a rechazar?»

«Lo que está claro es que no la va a recibir con los brazos abiertos» dijo divertido Henry

«¿Estás listo a aceptar el desafío?» dijo con tono desafiante la joven.

Henry hizo una mueca y alzó la nariz como para sentir la nieve caer suavemente.

«No lo sé. Ya no soy ese niño de 13 años que montaba planes para que su madre se casara. Hemos pasado la edad de esas cosas…»

«Yo pienso en la felicidad de mi madre…»

«Yo también pienso en la felicidad de la mía, y es por eso que no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea hacer que se vean»

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron un momento lado a lado, mirando la nieve caer suavemente en el suelo. El frío comenzaba a hacerse sentir, así que Evelyn se levantó, sacudió su abrió

«Creo que voy a entrar»

Henry entonces la imitó, en silencio, y juntos volvieron a la fiesta en la que nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Antes de entrar de nuevo en la casa, Henry puso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha

«Antes de despedirnos, dame tu número, de verdad quiero que mantengamos el contacto»

Evelyn le sonrió y le dictó su número

«Queda entre nosotros, evidentemente»

«Evidentemente» confirmó el joven

Y mientras intercambiaban una sonrisa, una voz femenina se hizo oír

«¡Eve!»

Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al ver a Kiara aparecer, el rostro rojo de cólera y los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, y lanzarse sobre ellos

«Kiara, ¿estás bien?»

Sin una palabra, la joven cogió la mano de su amiga y la arrastró con ella

«Ven, nos vamos, ¡esta fiesta apesta!»

«Ah, pero…¿y ese Jeffrey?»

«¡Es un idiota!»

Al comprender que su intento con ese Jeffrey había fracasado, Evelyn no insistió y tuvo el tiempo justo de girarse hacia Henry para hacerle una señal con la mano y dedicarle una sonrisa, que él devolvió, antes de que Kiara la arrastrara hacia el coche.

«¿Quién es eso chico?» preguntó la joven lanzándole un ojeada a Henry que no dejaba de mirarlas hasta que subieron al coche y arrancaron.

«Es…un viejo conocido»

«¿Te acostaste con él?»

Evelyn reviró los ojos

«No, es un amigo, solo un amigo»

Henry no desvió su mirada sino cuando el coche de las dos chicas ya no estuvo al alcance de la vista. Entonces suspiró, echando un vistazo al número de teléfono que se mostraba en su pantalla. Sonrió mientras pulsaba el botón de «guardar»

* * *

Cuando volvió a su casa, encontró, evidentemente, a Emma echada en el sofá, brazos cruzados, parecía que lo estaba esperando. Cerró suavemente la puerta haciendo una mueca y se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos.

«Hey…»

«Hey…»

«…»

«¿Has visto la hora?»

«¡Es una pregunta retórica o…?»

«Muy gracioso. Te había dicho hasta la una…Son más de las 3, ¿te estás riendo de mí?»

«Perdón, mamá, pero…»

«Ah, no, no, no, no, guárdate tus excusas tontas»

«…»

El joven se quedó, entonces, de pie, apesadumbrado, mientras que su madre, tras revirar los ojos, se enderezaba

«Ok, venga, te escucho. Pero te prevengo, si es una estupidez, tendrás mi pie en tu trasero y una semana sin salir, ¿entendido?»

Él asintió y se sentó al lado de su madre. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, su madre le agarro por el cuello y se lo acercó a ella rudamente. Apuntó su nariz en su dirección y olisqueó su rostro algunos segundos antes de soltarlo.

«Ok, nada de alcohol, eso ya es algo…pero tus compañeros deberían dejar de fumar esa asquerosidad antes de que las pocas neuronas que les quedan desaparezcan para siempre»

Él puso una mueca

«¿Y cómo sabes que no soy yo el que ha fumado?»

«Estoy bastante próxima a yonkis para discernir el olor de un porro sobre alguien que los fumas de alguien que está cerca»

«…»

«Venga, te escucho, esa fiesta»

«Estuvo…estuvo…bien»

«¿Bien? ¿Solo bien? Bah, venga, ¿a qué hora habrías vuelto si hubiera estado genial?» dijo ella irónicamente

«Sí, bueno…había una chica…»

«¡Ah, ah! ¡Ahí vamos…una chica!» dijo ella señalándole con un dedo acusador «¡Siempre es cosa de alguna chica! ¡Venga, cuenta!»

«Bah…Ella…es simpática, nos llevamos bien»

«¿Tú…no has…con ella?»

«¡Mamá!» se enfadó él, con un tono casi de asco

«Oh, venga ya, como si no hubieras pensado ya antes. No tengo ningún problema, eres grande. No deseo ser una de esas madres psicóticas que encierran a sus hijos hasta el matrimonio»

«Está bien, entendido»

«¿Entonces?»

«Yo…solo hemos hablado y…»

«¿Te gusta?» le pinchó Emma

«Sí, bueno, no…no lo sé» suspiró él y de repente las palabras de Evelyn vinieron a su memoria. Y si…¿y si tenía razón? Entonces se pellizcó el labio inferior y miró a su madre «Mamá…»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Cómo…cómo se sabe…cuando se está enamorado?»

Emma, asombrada, se recolocó un poco mejor

«¿Cómo que _enamorado_?»

«Cuando se ama a alguien, y se piensa que esa persona siente lo mismo por ti»

«Oh, bah…ya sabes, no sé mucho de eso…en realidad nunca he tenido suerte con eso»

«Bueno…» se removió en el sofá, de repente incómodo «¿qué sentiste al ver a Regina por primera vez?»

El corazón de Emma se saltó un latido. _Regina_ …no había escuchado ese nombre desde hacía tres años, desterrado de su casa, de su familia, se había convertido en tabú. No supo qué responder al momento, ciertamente no se esperaba que su hijo hiciera referencia a su ex novia. Trago saliva con dificultad antes de retomar contención.

«Yo…wow, no pensaba que fueras a hablar de ella…»

«¿Te molesta? Quiero decir, hace ya bastante tiempo, has pasado página, así que pensaba que ya no te supondría un problema»

«No, es solo que…no sé si esa relación es verdaderamente un ejemplo, visto como acabó»

«Pero, fue una historia apasionada y pasional. Tu primera chica, fue algo especial, ¿no?»

«Si se mira así…»

«Aunque haya acabado, está revestido de algo simbólico. ¿Entonces?»

«¿Entonces qué?»

«Bah, ¿qué sentiste al ver a Regina? No sé, ¿hay señales que se puedan reconocer?»

«Henry, escucha…No soy la mejor indicada para hablar de este tipo de cosas. Todas mis historias de amor han fracasado: desde tu padre a Regina. No sé si soy yo o son los demás, pero parece ser que mis sentimientos a menudo me han engañado. No soy fiable en este asunto, lo siento»

«Pero, ¿has estado enamorada, no?»

«Basta Henry, ya no quiero hablar de eso. Es pasado para mí»

Pero el tono poco seguro de la joven, así como sus mejillas de repente, sonrojadas no habían convencido a Henry que esbozó una discreta sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su habitación, después de prometerle a su madre que no insistiría.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, saltó a la cama y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Poniendo la oreja por si su madre rondaba por los alrededores, le envió un mensaje a Evelyn « _Ok para la misión Cupido. Estamos en contacto»_

Algunos segundos más tarde, su teléfono vibro y recibió un mensaje de la joven « _Sin clase. Mañana paso a verte a tu insti, hablamos. Dame la dirección. Buenas noches»_

Él así lo hizo y le envió la dirección, con una sonrisa en los labios, después se acostó, con un viento de nostalgia rondando por su cabeza.

* * *

Como había prometido, al día siguiente, Evelyn recorrió más de dos horas y media de camino para visitar a Henry en su instituto. Ya llevaba esperando un buen rato en la puerta de la entrada, cuando vio un hermoso coche rojo brillante parar delante de él

«Hey, guapo moreno, ¿subes?»

Él sonrió y subió en el coche que arrancó a penas la puerta se cerró.

«¿Qué ha dicho tu madre de tu salida?»

«Cree que estoy con una amiga el fin de semana»

«¿No tienes miedo de que ella te traicione?»

Evelyn sonrió

«Ninguna duda. ¿A dónde vamos?»

«Intentemos no cruzarnos con mi madre… Así que, a Point Pike»

Evelyn se dejó guiar por las instrucciones de Henry y llegaron al borde de un acantilado desde el que se veía toda la ciudad.

«¿Qué es este sitio?»

«Aquí es donde los chicos traen a las chicas» dijo él divertido

«Encantador…»

Salieron y se sentaron en el capó del coche

«Bello auto…»

«Gracias»

«…»

«Entonces…¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión al final?»

«Hablé con mi madre…»

«¿En serio?»

«Sí, en fin, no, no como crees. Y sentí, no sé, algo»

«¿Algo?»

«Mencioné a Regina y directamente se cerró como una ostra»

«No es bueno»

«Al contrario. No se reacciona así, con tanta virulencia si no hay algo detrás. Creo, quizás, que queda algo…»

«No he mencionado a Emma a la mía, pero te aseguro que mi madre nunca la ha olvidado…Tendrían que cruzarse, por casualidad, en algún lado»

«¿Por casualidad? Vivimos a casi 300 kilómetros unos de otros…»

«Sí, y eso apesta»

«No podremos hacerlo sin hacer estallar nuestra tapadera…»

«Entonces tendremos que sacrificarnos. ¿Alguna idea?»

«Ninguna, ¿tú?»

«¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer encuentro?»

Henry dejó escapar un suspiro, divertido

«Que si me acuerdo…creo que nunca olvidaré la imagen de tu cara cubierta de puré mezclado con zumo de fresa»

Evelyn hizo una mueca

«Sí…a mí me gustaría olvidarlo…»

«Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?»

Evelyn entonces sonrió, con esa sonrisa que Henry conocía muy bien por haberla visto muchas veces en su rostro cuando se disponían a hacer alguna trastada juntos. Pero enseguida la perdió

«Henry…ante de que hagamos lo que vayamos a hacer, debo decirte algo, algo que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión»

«¿Qué?»

«Primeramente, me gustaría que no juzgues a nadie: ni a mí, ni a mi madre…Hay cosas…sucesos que han pasado y de los que no siempre tenemos el control…»

«¿Eve?»

«Prométeme que guardaras el secreto de lo que te voy a decir»

Se giró hacia él y el joven vio la mirada determinada de Evelyn. Comprendió entonces que no estaba de bromas.

«Prometido»

Ella suspiró y en el más grande de los secretos la Operación Cupido comenzó a caminar.


	26. Reencuentro

**Gracias, muchas gracias por los comentarios. Yo sabía que este fic iba a "abrir las carnes". Es muy intenso, y sinceramente no sé cómo su autora no quiere dedicarse a la escritura, bueno cosa de ella. Sí, el capítulo pasado es de una melancolía absoluta, saber que las dos a su modo lo han pasado muy mal, y aunque parezca que Emma ha pasado página no es así, ya lo veremos. Y Regina menos aún. ¿El secreto? Bueno, lo veremos. A leer. Ah, este capítulo es bastante más corto a lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero a partir del siguiente volvemos a los largos.**

 **Reencuentro**

Un día como los otros, ni más ni menos. Hoy iba a ser un día bastante ligero. Las fiestas de Navidad se acercaban y, como cada año, su revista ya estaba cerrada. Era una costumbre que había adquirido desde hacía algunos años, para cogerse tiempo para ella y su familia.

Así que, sabía que hoy, esa víspera de fin de semana, el trabajo no se acumularía sobre su mesa y no estaría asaltada por múltiples peticiones por todas partes. Sentada en su escritorio, tecleaba en su ordenador, trabajando sobre el diseño de la portada de febrero.

«¿Regina?» Kathryn acababa de entrar en el despacho, con un pila de expedientes en sus brazos

«¿Sí?»

«Siento molestarte. Tienes que firmar estos expedientes para enviarlos con prioridad. Son los contratos de los próximos estilistas de los que tenemos artículos en el número de febrero»

«Muy bien, gracias»

«Entonces, ¿las próximas vacaciones?»

«Desde esta tarde, felizmente»

«Has trabajado mucho para que la revista estuviera cerrada a tiempo, tienes derecho a algo de descanso. ¿Tu familia va a venir este año?»

«Mi madre está en Pakistán en misión diplomática. En cuanto a mi hermana, no lo sé. Ya hace un tiempo que no tengo noticias, pero sé que ahora mismo su vida es complicada…»

«No menos que la tuya, supongo» sonrió Kathryn

«Cierto»

Ella sonrió y de forma mecánica sus manos se aferraron al colgante de su cadena de plata, un tic que Kathryn ya había notado desde hacía algún tiempo, pero del que nunca mencionó nada. Regina era una amiga, pero también y sobre todo su jefa, no se atrevería a hacerle preguntas indiscretas, por si las moscas.

«Unas horas más y serás libre» dijo Kathryn dejando los expedientes sobre la mesa.

«Gracias»

Regina volvió a hundirse en el trabajo, impaciente por volver a su casa para celebrar las fiestas de Navidad. Mientras estaba firmando su segundo expediente, su teléfono móvil sonó. Frunció el ceño: nadie la llamaba al móvil a excepción de una urgencia de…Entonces respondió tan rápidamente como pudo.

«¿Diga? Sí, soy yo. Sí, es mi hija, pero…¿Qué? ¿Habla en serio? Debe haberse equivocado de…Muy bien. Ya salgo»

Cuando colgó, su sangre hervía en sus venas. Le parecía que ese momento le era familiar…Pero no podía acordarse exactamente por qué.

Apretó el botón naranja de su intercomunicador

«Kathryn, debo dejar el despacho urgentemente, me podrás localizar en el móvil»

 _«¿Algo grave?»_

«Espero que no…»

 _«¿A dónde vas?»_

«A New Hasven»

* * *

«¡Hey, Swan, tus pies!»

«Lo siento…» dijo divertida Emma quitando los pies de encima de la mesa

«No eres muy ortodoxa para ser una poli. ¿Es tu lado campesino el que sale a flote?» dijo su compañero

«Deja mi campo tranquilo. Mientras haga mi trabajo, importa poco dónde ponga mis pies, ¿no?» ironizó ella

«Cuéntaselo al jefe a ver qué piensa…»

«Aguafiestas»

«A veces me pregunto si mereces esas placa» dijo él señalando la pequeña placa dorada colgada a la cintura de la joven. Esa misma placa que Emma golpeó con su índice

«Esta placa también me da el derecho de darte una patada en el culo, Graham…»

Entonces él sonrió y se dejó caer en la silla de su mesa, que estaba al lado de la de Emma

«Eres tremenda para ser una chica…»

«¡Sí, pero me amas como soy!» dijo ella tirándole una bola de papel a la cara.

«No tires tanto de la cuerda, Swan, rozas a veces la irritación»

«Oh, venga…entonces, ¿novedades en el caso del robo de joyas?»

«Pues no. Nada de testimonios extras, ni pistas. Es una pena decirlo, pero a lo mejor vamos a tener que esperar a otro caso para detenerlos»

«Eres idiota como compañero, ¿lo sabes?»

«¡Hey, no te pases, Swan, si no, será mi pie el que tendrás en tu trasero!» dijo él con tono casi amenazador, señalándola con el dedo

Ella sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa

«Apuesto a que no es tu pie lo que te gustaría meterme entre las nalgas…» murmuró ella con una sonrisa sádica y satisfecha. Graham hizo una mueca, revirando los ojos «Y además, te pones colorado…es mono…»

«¡No te rías de mí!» gruñó él

No era un secreto que Graham Humbert estaba detrás de su compañera. Desde el día en que se habían conocido en la academia de policía, cuando Graham fue a hacer una intervención con los futuros policías, de los que Emma formaba parte, se sintió atraído por ella.

La reciprocidad, en cambio, no existía. Emma se divertía con él, pero no lo quería de verdad. Al principio, habían coqueteado, después se convirtieron en compañeros de equipo y toda relación había sido desterrada. Sin embargo, cierto juego de seducción se había instalado, del que disfrutaba más Emma que Graham. Él no era más que el juguete de la bella rubia, no dejaba de excitarlo, de flirtear con él, pero nunca concretizaba la situación. Ella no estaba lista para una relación, mucho menos con un compañero. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella ya no creía en los sentimientos amorosos, prefería la ligereza de los planes de una noche o de los "follamigos", sin darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Graham no era sino una distracción para ella, una distracción sin mayores consecuencias. Ella sabía que ese entorno no era favorable para Henry, pero consideraba a su hijo lo suficientemente maduro para saber que su madre era dueña de la situación.

«¡Hey, Swan! ¿Estás soñando?»

«No contigo, en todo caso» rio ella

«Eso es lo que tú dices» concluyó él con un guiño que pensaba encantador, pero que Emma encontró ridículo.

Graham no era feo, la verdad. Podría haber sido su tipo de hombre. Es más, es por eso que durante algunas semanas estuvieron saliendo en una relación más carnal que otra cosa. Emma pasaba olímpicamente de sus discursos para contentarse solo con su físico. Pero rápidamente, su relación se convirtió en una rutina y una cantinela que aburrió a Emma. No quería asentar cabeza, no quería imaginar una vida de familia con alguien a su lado, excepto su hijo. Así que cuando fue asignado al servicio de Graham, con alivio le anunció que era imposible que continuasen viéndose por razones deontológicas.

Graham había sufrido, Emma se había dado cuenta. Pero ella no podía hacer nada. Lo que ella calificaba de maldición en su vida no dejaba de inmiscuirse en cualquier relación que tuviera. Aunque eso no le había impedido tener conquista tras conquista durante un tiempo, después se había calmado y hacía bastante tiempo que no había llevado a ningún hombre, o mujer, a su casa. Realmente desde que había recibido su placa y había cortado su relación con Graham, prefiriendo hundirse en el trabajo.

«Uno de los dueños de una de las joyerías robadas va a venir esta tarde a poner la denuncia»

«Ok. Voy a tomar…» se calló al sentir su teléfono móvil vibrar en su bolsillo

«¿Todo bien?»

«Es…el número de mi hijo. Hola, ¿Henry? Yo…¿quién es usted? ¿Qué? No…Muy bien, yo…lo que tarde en la carretera, estaré ahí en dos horas»

Colgó y Graham podía ver cómo su rostro se ponía rojo de enfado.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Tengo que cogerme libe la tarde»

«¿Es Henry? ¿Está bien?»

«Está en New Haven»

«¿Qué es lo que hace a dos horas de Boston?»

«¡Voy a matar a ese imbécil!» dijo ella saltando de su silla, cogiendo de paso su chaqueta.

Graham apenas tuvo tiempo de decirle adiós ya que Emma ya estaba en su coche en dirección al hospital de New Haven.

* * *

Jamás condujo tan rápido. Ignorando los límites de velocidad, imaginando que su placa de policía de Boston la ayudaría a pasar de las normas de circulación.

 _New Haven_ …Se acordaba de esa ciudad. Hacía una eternidad que no ponía los pies ahí…Realmente hacía tres años. Era extraño recordar una cosa cuando uno pensaba haberla olvidado. Así era con New Haven.

Había recorrido las calles de esa ciudad una tarde de marzo…hacía tres años. Después de haber conducido más de una hora sin destino fijo, finalmente había decidido pararse cuando vio que la gasolina se le iba a acabar. Con las prisas había olvidado llenar el depósito, huyendo lo más deprisa posible de Nueva York.

Bajo las súplicas de Henry, se detuvieron en esa ciudad una noche, después dos y finalmente se quedaron cerca de una semana. Y si Henry estaba listo para habituarse a estar ahí, Emma consideraba que la distancia no era todavía lo bastante grande. Así que una noche, en su habitación del motel, extendieron un mapa de la costa este sobre la cama y recorrieron las carreteras con sus índices…para finalmente pararse en un destino común: Boston.

Y así pasó New Haven por sus vidas, por su vida.

En el momento en que Emma pasó el cartel « _Bienvenido a New Haven_ » Emma sintió un escalofrío, como si su pasado la atrapara de repente, como si no pudiera luchar con él. Sintió náuseas y su cabeza le dio vueltas, demasiadas cosas, demasiados pensamientos, no todos positivos le volvieron a la cabeza. De repente, sensaciones perdidas desde hacía años resurgieron en su memoria y se encontró tres años antes cuando pasó ese cartel por primera vez con su hijo en el asiento de atrás, silencioso, a pesar de las lágrimas que perlaban su rostro.

Esa vez, lanzó una mirada al retrovisor, no había nadie detrás. Al contrario, se disponía a encontrar a su hijo, aquel por quien había dado todo, ese hijo que también había sacrificado su vida en Storybrooke, al principio, después en Nueva York. Su hijo que la había sostenido en todas sus decisiones, todas sus caprichos…él que había sido un hijo casi ideal, sin problemas…y voilà hela ahí conduciendo hacia un hospital del que un médico la había llamado diciéndole que su hijo había tenido un accidente, aunque no estaba grave.

Como toda madre que se preciara de tal, Emma estaba inquieta, aunque el médico le hubiera asegurado que no tenía más que algunos moratones y arañazos. Se lo reprochaba, como toda madre a cuyo hijo le hubiera pasado algo. Se echaba la culpa aunque no tuviera nada que ver con ello. Y sin embargo, también echaba la culpa a su hijo: le echaba en cara haberle dado ese susto, haberle hecho conducir hacia esa ciudad tan simbólicamente dolorosa…Le guardaba rencor a Henry. Sencillamente aún no se imaginaba hasta qué punto.

* * *

Regina solo había tardado tres cuartos de hora en llegar a New Haven. Nunca había puesto los pies en esa ciudad, sin embargo tan cerca de Nueva York. Cuando pasó el panel de « _Bienvenido a New Haven_ » una extraña sensación la invadió de repente: unos escalofríos recorrieron de arriba abajo su columna vertebral, hasta llegar a su cráneo. Tardó unos segundos en sacarse de encima esa extraña sensación antes de dirigirse hacia el hospital.

Su corazón latía al galope: su hija había tenido un accidente, cierto, no estaba grave, pero un accidente de todas maneras. La cuestión de saber qué estaba haciendo en esa ciudad solo la rozó una fracción de segundo. La prioridad era saber si su hija estaba bien.

Cuando encontró el hospital finalmente, los latidos de su corazón redoblaron de intensidad hasta el punto de dolerle el pecho. Estacionó rápidamente antes de entrar como un huracán en el hall y preguntar por su hija en recepción. Una vez conocida la información, se hundió en un ascensor y cuando el «ding» de las puertas sonó y estas se abrieron, contuvo la respiración.

Buscó con la mirada la habitación 31 y cuando empujó la puerta, se estremeció.

En la cama, tras un biombo, su hija estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, la expresión visiblemente serena. En su rostro había algunas señales del accidente de coche: una gran tirita decoraba su frente, algunos arañazos en la mejilla y la nariz, pero nada, felizmente, que pudiera dejar cicatrices permanentes en la cara.

«Eve, yo…»

Al avanzar hacia la cama, descubrió a una segunda persona sentada en ella…Su sangre se heló en sus venas y las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, como si estuviera siendo estrangulada por ellas.

«Yo…Euh…Hen…¿Henry?» balbuceó ella

«Buenos días, Regina»

Había cambiado, estaba más alto, su voz más grave, sus cabellos desgreñados y una mandíbula más cuadrada, más adulta, pero lo habría reconocido entre mil. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, una ola de recuerdos la invadió, acordándose de la fiesta de Halloween, de la Navidad pasada, de las salidas, de los momentos familiares ante la tele, acurrucados juntos sobre el sofá…

«¿Qué…qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacen juntos?» los dos adolescentes se miraron antes de bajar la mirada «Les he hecho una pregunta»

«Oh…Ha sido el azar. Nos vimos hace unos días en una fiesta de un amigo en común…»

«Ya veo. Y hoy, ¿qué hacían juntos? ¿Y quién conducía?»

«Era…era yo» confesó Evelyn «Yo…derrapé sobre una placa de hielo…No la vi. Sin embargo, no estaba yendo rápido…Es lo que por otra parte nos ha salvado. El coche hizo un desvío y la parte de atrás chocó contra un árbol. Los cristales estallaron. El coche está destrozado, lo siento…»

Regina escuchó el relato de su hija antes de lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderla…

«Auch, mamá…Cuidado»

Regina entonces se separó

«Perdón. ¿Estás bien?»

«El cinturón de seguridad me contuvo, pero me apretó mucho el hombro, tengo un morado. Los cristales del lado del conductor y del pasajero se rompieron, recibí algunos trozos en el rostro, pero nada grave. Lo siento…»

«Lo importante es que no tienes nada…que ninguno tiene nada» dijo ella apoyando una mano amiga en la rodilla de Henry.

«Un placer volver a verte Regina…» dijo él con una sonrisa

Y decía la verdad. No tenía idea de la emoción que sentiría al volver a ver a la joven. También muchos recuerdos resurgieron en su mente, y lo envolvieron. Realmente estaba feliz de volver a verla, esperaba que fuera lo mismo con su madre.

* * *

Emma estaba estresada, literalmente. Nunca había sido una madre gallina, super protectora con su hijo. Pero en cuanto le pasaba algo, no podía ocultarlo a su alrededor. Cuando entró en el hall del hospital, ya nada contaba sino saber dónde se encontraba su hijo y cómo estaba.

Cuando tuvo la información que quería, ni siquiera esperó al ascensor, subió las escaleras hasta la habitación 31.

Corrió por los pasillos, su mirada recorría cada puerta y cuando vio el número 31 en una puerta, alzó la mirada hacia el cielo antes de empujarla sin miramientos. Suspiró de alivio al ver a su hijo bien vivo sobre la cama, incluso sonriente. Se acercó entonces, lista a sermonearle así como a cubrirlo de besos. Pero al acercase, se dio cuenta de una segunda persona a su lado, en la cama…Así como una mujer sentada en el sillón, no muy alejado.

Entonces se estremeció y se quedó fija: le pareció que el tiempo, de repente, se había parado, ningún ruido, ningún minuto en movimiento, antes de que frenéticamente corriera hacia atrás, a tres años antes.

Cuando la joven sentada se giró y sus ojos marrones se anclaron en los suyos, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, las palabras se enredaban en su cabeza y lo único que se atrevió a salir de sus labios, fue una palabra que había desterrado de su vocabulario y de su vida desde hacía varios años

«Re…Regina…»


	27. Y ahora

**Y ahora…**

El tiempo pareció detenerse, tanto para una como para la otra. Ningún sonido se escuchaba, si no eran sus sordas respiraciones que se escapaban de entre sus labios. La cabeza de Emma era un torbellino hasta el punto de no sentir ya sus miembros, casi a punto de derrumbarse por su propio peso.

Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no flaquear delante de la mirada de aquella de la que había huido hacía ahora más de tres años, aquella que la había hecho sufrir como nadie antes, aquella que había trastocado su vida. Ya no penaba que la volvería a ver, había luchado tanto por ello.

«Emma»

Esa voz ronca, casi la había olvidado. Y mucho más pronunciando su propio nombre. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, mientras se moría de ganas por ir a abrazar a su hijo. Se quedó ahí, petrificada.

Fue Regina la que dio el primer paso: se levantó del sillón y se giró completamente hacia la bella rubia, que parecía tan desconcertada y estupefacta como ella. Vio la placa en su cintura, prueba de que había alcanzado su sueño

«Emma, yo…»

«Henry, ven, por favor» cortó secamente Emma intentando ignorar a la bella morena para concentrase en su hijo.

«Mamá…»

«¡Ven, date prisa!» ordenó ella con algo de virulencia

Henry y Evelyn intercambiaron una furtiva mirada antes de que el joven muchacho bajara de la cama y se acercara a su madre arrastrando los pies. Una vez al lado de Emma, esta lo rodeó con su brazo y lo guio, sin más ceremonias, fuera de la habitación, dejando a las Mills solas.

Regina ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía en ese momento: frustración, miedo, tristeza, alegría…Todo se mezclaba en su cabeza y eso reflejaba su estado de perdición. Ese instante fue tan rápido que aún se preguntaba si de verdad había pasado…

Ella que, durante años, había esperado, la había buscado y hela ahí ahora, en la misma habitación, el mismo sitio, la misma ciudad…tres años…

«Mamá, ¿estás bien?»

Regina salió de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia su hija.

«Yo…yo…» la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba. Mezcla de alegría, de alivio y de tristeza. Cuando Evelyn deslizó su mano en la suya, se estremeció y dejó definitivamente sus pensamientos a un lado.

«Vámonos de aquí» resopló

* * *

El camino de regreso fue hecho en un lúgubre silencio. Henry sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, era muy consciente de ello…Pero conocía a su madre y sabía que al volver a ver a Regina, en una fracción de segundo, su corazón se había sobresaltado.

«¿Cuánto tiempo?» escupió Emma con la mirada fija hacia delante

«¿De qué ha…?»

«No me tomes por una idiota, ¿quieres?»

«Desde hace unos días. Volví a ver a Evelyn en una fiesta y…»

«…¡no me mientas!»

«¡Es la verdad! No sabía que ella iba a estar allí»

«¿Y decidieron volver a meternos en sus planes disparatados?»

«Para ser sincero, es verdad, teníamos en mente volver a hacer que se vieran de nuevo, pero lo del accidente fue totalmente involuntario»

«¿Por qué?»

«Bah, porque el coche patinó y…»

«No. ¿Por qué tenían esa idea en la cabeza?»

«…»

«¿Henry?»

«Bueno…no lo sé. Pensaba que…en fin, ya a sabes, ya hace mucho tiempo, pensaba que…Habías pasado página y estabas lista, quizás, a volver a verla»

«Has metido la pata» dijo ella fríamente «No estoy lista y nunca lo estaré. Nunca he tenido la idea de volver a verla, si así hubiera sido, no nos hubiéramos mudado»

Henry, entonces, bajó la mirada: ¿se había equivocado? ¿Se había equivocado leyendo las señales? De repente se culpó por hacer revivir eso a su madre sabiendo cuánto había sufrido por la traición de Regina.

Debía confesarlo: él había detestado a Regina en cuanto supo que había engañado a su madre, pero también debía confesar que después de Regina, su madre había sido incapaz de volver a tener una vida normal, vivir algo con alguien. En definitiva, Emma nunca había logrado ser plenamente feliz de nuevo desde Regina.

¿Era posible amar y detestar a una persona al mismo tiempo?

«Lo siento mamá»

Emma entonces se relajó y lanzó una mirada a su hijo y sus vendas en sus manos

«Lo importante es que tú estés bien. ¿Quién conducía?»

«Evelyn»

Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar a su hijo pronunciar ese nombre que, como el de su madre, fue desterrado tres años antes. Ella se mantuvo callada el resto del camino hasta llegar a casa.

«¿Tienes hambre?»

«Sí…» dijo él sin entusiasmo «Mamá, lo si…»

«Basta, no quiero seguir hablando» cortó ella secamente «No hablemos más de eso. No hablemos de eso nunca más»

«¿Vas a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo si nunca la hubieras vuelto a ver?»

«A ser posible sí»

«Pero ha pasado, mamá»

«Suficiente»

«Hace tres años cortaste los puentes, me prohibiste entrar en contacto con Evelyn. Era mi mejor amiga y me prohibiste volver a verla» dijo casi con las lágrimas en los ojos

«Henry, era por nuestro bien»

«¡No!» Emma se sobresaltó «¡Era por tu bien! Nunca me pediste mi opinión, me pusiste contra la espada y la pared, nunca tuve elección, tenía 13 años»

«Henry, era necesario…»

«Pero hoy han pasado tres años, todo hemos pasado página. Podríamos empezar de cero»

«Nunca podríamos empezar de cero ella y yo»

«…»

Dándose cuenta del tono agrio que empleaba con su hijo, Emma se suavizó un poco y puso su mano en la suya

«Escucha, vuestros juegos de niños estaban bien…Pero de eso hace una eternidad, y ya no son unos niños. Eso de ponernos trampas y ponernos entre la espada y la pared, era divertido en su momento, pero hoy es…» su frase quedó en suspense, las palabras le faltaban. Suspiró de nuevo antes de soltarle la mano a su hijo «¿Pizza?» dijo ella en un tono que quería que fuera ligero

«No me impedirás que vea a Evelyn de nuevo, no esta vez» dijo él en un tono determinado antes de levantarse de la mesa y encerrarse en su habitación. Entonces sacó su móvil y envió un mensaje a Eve _«¿Y? ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?»_

* * *

Regina no había pronunciado una palabra en todo el viaje de vuelta, lo que era, según Evelyn, peor que una buena bronca. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento? ¿Estupor, alegría o tristeza? Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella. Pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca por miedo a despertar la cólera de su madre. Entonces se calló y el viaje acabó en un pesado silencio.

Una vez en casa, Regina se encerró en la cocina para preparar la cena. Evelyn, entonces, la siguió y, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados la miró antes de suspirar y de tomar el toro por los cuernos

«Mamá…¿estás bien?»

«…»

Solo se escuchaban los golpes de la hoja sobre la tabla de madera mientras cortaba las zanahorias. Evelyn habría podido dejar el asunto, pero tenía la testarudez de su madre e insistió

«¿Mamá?»

«Zanahorias salteadas, ¿te apetecen?»

Evelyn frunció el ceño, antes de ponerse a su altura y posar su mano en la de su madre

«Mamá» Regina se quedó parada y se giró hacia su hija. Solo fue en ese momento que Evelyn vio los ojos rojos de la bella morena «Oh, mamá…»

«Evelyn, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, por qué así?»

La muchacha había sido prevenida, Henry la había advertido: su madre iba a sufrir si Emma se comportaba de forma tan fría con ella, y así ha pasado. ¿No habría ido demasiado lejos? ¿No habría sido demasiado egoísta?

Ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso ahora: Tenía dos elecciones: continuar con el plan, o abandonar e intentar volver a una vida normal, si hay normalidad en una vida.

«Mamá, escucha…Sé que…»

«No sabes nada. No sabes lo que me ha provocado volver a verla después de todo este tiempo. De darme cuenta, en pocos segundos, que, si yo no la había olvidado, ella parece que ha pasado perfectamente página. Que lo que me persigue desde hace tres años, a ella no parece afectarle más. Que si su presencia me ha trastornado, la mía, a ella, aún le repugna…No, no sabes nada»

«…»

Regina suspiró.

«He pasado tres años de mi vida culpándome por lo que había hecho. Llorando por haber perdido a mi mitad. No tenía esperanza de volver a verla alguna vez, pero me aferraba a la ilusión de que podríamos empezar de cero, con unas bases sanas. Pero en pocos segundos, he comprendido que eso nunca será posible»

«¿Así lo piensas?»

Regina soltó un ruidito de mofa

«¿No has visto esa mirada de desdén? No me ha perdonado, y no lo hará nunca. ¿Y cómo culparla? La engañé, y de la manera más execrable y vil que existe. Yo misma no sé si la hubiera podido perdonar si las cosas hubieran sido al revés»

«Las cosas han cambiado, ha pasado tiempo»

«¿De verdad lo crees?» soltó una risa «al ver su reacción, pareciera que no. Definitivamente ella ha pasado a otra cosa, y a lo mejor, ha encontrado a alguien y es feliz»

«No, no tiene a nadie, y no es tan feliz como parece, es una fachada»

«¿Cómo lo sabes…? Oh, Henry. Por cierto, ¿me vas a decir la verdad sobre ustedes?»

«Te he dicho la verdad: nos encontramos en una fiesta, no estaba previsto. Lo que estaba previsto era organizar un encuentro…Pero no pensamos hacerlo de esta forma. Y siento lo del coche»

«No pasa nada, mientras estés bien. Si te perdiera a ti también, nunca me repondría»

Intercambiaron una cómplice sonrisa.

«Aún la amas…»

«Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Pero como tú has dicho: las cosas han cambiado, el tiempo ha pasado…Mis sentimientos siguen estando, pero…son diferentes»

«No lo comprendo: la amas aún, pero…¿de forma diferente?»

«La amo como…un recuerdo. Un recuerdo, ahora inaccesible, y he aprendido a vivir con él. No sabría decirte, si alguna vez se me diera la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella, si actuaría de la misma manera. Las cosas tampoco podrán ser iguales»

Evelyn suspiró pues sabía que su madre tenía razón: poco importaba si las dos se volvían a ver cara a cara, las cosas sería diferentes…»

«Subo a cambiarme» dijo ella antes de subir a su habitación y recostarse en su cama. Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje que Henry le acababa de mandar. Sonrió: «No para tirar cohetes. ¿Y tú?»

 _«No mejor. ¡Va a ser complicado!»_

Evelyn suspiró

«¿Tú crees que lo lograremos?»

 _«Ya no podemos dar marcha atrás»_

«¿Está muy enfadada?»

 _«No tienes ni idea. ¿Y la tuya?»_

«Perdida. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?»

 _«Demasiado pronto para un nuevo encuentro. Hay que preparar el terreno antes»_

«¿Cómo?»

 _«Vamos a tener que hacer muestra de persuasión»_

Evelyn entonces sonrió: eso lo había echado de menos. Había echado de menos a Henry. Entonces respondió y su conversación a trasvés de mensajes siguió hasta que Regina la llamó para comer.

Las cosas tenían que avanzar….

* * *

Habían pasado tres días. Era 22 de diciembre y Regina nunca había estado tan turbada. No había dejado de pensar en los breves segundos durante los cuales volvió a ver a Emma. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos intentaba recordar un detalle: sus ropas, su peinado, sus ojos esmeralda, su brillante placa…Pero cada día, le parecía también que un detalle se le escapaba y que ese momento se convertía en recuerdo, uniéndose a la multitud que ya tenía de la bella rubia.

Sí, era así como las cosas tenían que suceder: que Emma se quedara como un recuerdo.

Desorientada, y a pesar de sus intenciones de quedarse en la casa durante las fiestas de Navidad, le era insoportable quedarse en su casa, dando vueltas pensando en la bella rubia. Decidió volver algunos días más a su despacho y en esa burbuja se encerró…hasta que su interfono resonó.

«Miss Mills, un muchacho pide verla. Dice llamarse Henry Mills»

«¿Henry Mills? Pero es imposible, es mi pa…» se calló de repente antes de sonreír «Hágalo entrar»

Mecánicamente, ordenó su mesa y se recolocó el pelo antes de que una silueta familiar apareciera detrás de la puerta acristalada. Cuando esta sea abrió, no pudo contener una sonrisa

«Henry»

«Hola Regina»

El muchacho había cambiado mucho. Regina no se había dado cuenta de cuánto en el hospital: estaba mucho más alto, los hombros cuadrados, un corte de cabello desgreñado y esos enromes ojos esmeralda resplandecientes de malicia, que había sacado de su madre.

«¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita…Señor Mills?» sonrió ella

«Ya, creo que suena bien, ¿no?» dijo él guiñándole un ojo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a Regina «Tenías ganas de volver a verte»

«¿De volver a verme?»

«Sí, no se puede decir que el otro día hayamos tenido realmente tiempo. Es más, siento haber tenido que marcharme así de rápido, sin decir una palabra»

«Sí, fue…rápido» dijo ella, de repente incómoda

«Ella estaba enfadada porque pensaba que la habíamos tendido una trampa»

«Eso me resulta familiar» dijo él revirando los ojos

«Ok, ok, confieso que tenemos esa lamentable costumbre…Pero esta vez el accidente no estaba realmente previsto»

«Así lo espero»

«¿Cómo está Eve?»

«Está bien. ¿Y tú?»

«Nada grave. Nada que me haga dejar abandonar la natación»

«¿Natación? ¿En el instituto?»

«Sí. Es más, soy bastante bueno» dijo con orgullo

Regina entonces sonrió, no había prestado atención hasta qué punto, al crecer, se parecía cada vez más a su madre. Pero enseguida perdió su sonrisa enderezándose en la silla.

«¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tu madre está al corriente?»

«No, no sabe nada»

«Me imagino por qué»

«Ella…no es la que tú crees. Ha cambiado, ha cambiado mucho»

«Lo sé. Pero su aversión hacia mí, eso, no ha cambiado. Aún me detesta profundamente, y no puedo culparla, aunque había pensado que con el tiempo su cólera se habría un poco atenuado»

«Ya…nunca lo ha estado»

«…»

«Yo pensaba, realmente, que tenía sus razones para odiarte. De pues de todo, la engañaste. Pero después…no lo sé…lo encontraba excesivo»

«¿Excesivo?»

«Bah, que te culpara los primeros meses, ok, pero tres años después. Quiero decir: sea el odio o el amor, sigue siendo un sentimiento muy fuerte….Sentimientos muy fuertes hacia una persona, que según dices, te importa una mierda»

«Esa boca» dijo ella mecánicamente antes de darse cuenta «Perdón, olvido que ya no eres ese muchachito…Ahora eres un joven» sonrió ella.

«Pero tienes razón, mi madre me habría plan…dado un colleja por eso» dijo con un guiño «Todo lo que quiero decir es que alimentas en ella aún muchas cosas. No solo odio, sino sentimientos muy fuertes. Cuando ya no queremos pensar en una persona, cuando queremos sacarla de nuestra vida, no deberíamos sentir tales cosas después de tanto tiempo. Es solo…mi punto de vista»

«Henry, eres muy amable, pero…No sé lo que buscas al venir aquí, pero…entre nosotras ha acabado. Cometí un error, un gran error. La perdí y me duele admitirlo. Incluso ahora, yo…no, nada»

«Sé lo que pasó, al menos en grandes líneas, pero también sé que mi madre realmente no ha pasado página, a pesar de estos tres años. Vivo con ella, he podido ver los destrozos de vuestra ruptura y el hecho de que, aunque ella ahora se esconda, piensa en ello todavía. También ella ha hecho cosas estos últimos años…cosas que me demuestran que no te ha olvidado»

«Henry…»

«Escucha. Sé que hace mucho tiempo, pero…creo que toda esta historia, la vuestra, las nuestra, la de los cuatro, nunca fue fruto del azar. Hay cosas que suceden y que toman sentido a continuación: nuestro encuentro, el mío con Eve, después ustedes. Vuestra ruptura y ahora el hecho de que Eve y yo nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar»

Esas palabras le eran familiares a Regina. Recordaba esa conversación con la joven en un banco frente al Rockefeller Center. Esa conversación en la que Emma le explicaba que no había azar, pero ciertamente algo que hacía que lo que debía pasar pasara por una buena razón. Entonces sonrió

«Quizás…Pero las cosas son…»

«…Las cosas pueden cambiar si ponemos de nuestra parte. Está claro que quedándose cada una en vuestro lado…»

«¿Debo recordarte que fue ella quien huyó de un día para otro no sé a dónde?»

«Boston»

«¿Perdón?»

«Nos paramos en Boston» Regina, entonces, bajó la mirada: apenas a cuatro horas de su casa…y ella que pensaba que estaban en la otra punta del país «Sí, yo también pensaba que iríamos más lejos debido al estado en que estaba mi madre…Pero creo que estaba cansada, extenuada tanto moral como físicamente, Así que nos detuvimos ahí. Con nuestros ahorros vivimos un tiempo, tranquilos. Después mi madre quiso retomar sus clases y yo fui al instituto al año siguiente»

«Lo logró por lo que pude ver»

«Sí. Quiere trabajar en el departamento dedicado a la infancia, pero no será a corto plazo. De momento, está en una de las comisarias»

«Ya veo. Si es feliz»

«La mantiene ocupada» dijo él sin entusiasmo «Eso la ayudó a pasar etapas»

«¿Y tú? Háblame de ti: las clases, los hobbies…¿las chicas?»

Henry entonces sonrió, con esa sonrisa que se parecía tanto a la de su madre

«Las clases van bien, no tengo de qué quejarme. Los hobbies…Como ya has podido sospechar: estoy en el equipo de natación del instituto, se me da bien. Es un deporte que me permite pensar en otra cosa, evadirme»

«Entiendo»

«Y las chicas…Tampoco tengo de qué quejarme. Saco de mi madre ese encanto incontrolable e irresistible que doblega a las chicas»

«No puedo decir lo contrario» sonrió ella nostálgicamente

«La amas todavía…» dijo Henry con una sonrisa

«Henry…yo…es complicado. Nunca la he olvidado, pero…han pasado cosas, han pasado tres años. No lo sabes todo»

«Lo sé»

«¿Lo sabes?»

«Sé lo de…ella»

El rostro de Regina se ensombreció de repente, bajó la mirada, sintiendo cómo repentinamente una ola de culpabilidad la invadía.

«Está bien, lo comprendo, eh…Después de todo, han pasado tres años»

«Eso…eso es…así»

«Es la vida…Mi madre también ha…en fin ella ha…»

«Me lo imagino, sí» dijo ella estremeciéndose, imaginando a Emma con otras personas

«Es solo que, como te he dicho: pasó por muchos estados para olvidarte, y…»

«Henry, no importa, ella no me debe nada, ya no me debe nada. Y yo tampoco. Ahora cada una tenemos nuestras vidas» el joven se pellizcó los labios «Henry…»

«Lo sé. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo»

«Seguramente es una tontería que me de prisa en volver, ¿verdad? Supongo que si tú estás aquí, no necesito preguntarme dónde está mi hija» dijo ella arqueando una ceja

Henry se encogió de hombros, una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro

«Ah…»

«Lo que me pensaba»

* * *

«¡Hey, Em!»

La bella rubia volvía de un registro en el que, junto con Graham, había inspeccionado una de las últimas joyerías robadas. La cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba cansada y solo quería volver a casa. Lista para redactar rápidamente su informe, gruñó cuando Smith la llamó.

«Hm, ¿qué?»

«Hay alguien que te espera en tu mesa»

«¿Alguien?»

«Sí, una chica…¡nada mal por cierto!»

Emma frunció el ceño antes de dirigirse a paso apresado hacia su mesa. De espaldas, vio largos cabellos morenos, en tirabuzones. Curiosa, rodeó la mesa y cuando vio el rostro de la visitante, se estremeció antes de sentir cómo la envolvía un soplo glacial.

«¿Ev…Evelyn? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo…?»

«Henry me dijo a qué te dedicabas ahora. No hay 36 comisarías con una agente de nombre Swan»

«Ya, pequeña astuta» resopló Emma dejándose caer en su silla «Me permites, tengo cosas que hacer» dijo encendiendo su ordenador.

«Adelante, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo»

Emma arqueó una ceja, y se inclinó hacia un lado

«¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?»

«Tengo un coche» dijo Evelyn en un tono ligeramente ofendido

«Ah, sí, es verdad…Recuerdo lo que tendría que regalarle a Henry por sus 16 años» dijo irónicamente la bella rubia, que se volvió a hundir en la escritura de su informe

Evelyn sabía que la joven era terca. Sabía también que la tarea no sería fácil: Emma había abandonado a su madre en un estado de cólera tan pronunciado que la había llevado a dejar la ciudad de un día para otro. Evelyn sabía que la más dura de convencer sería Emma.

«¿Puedo hablar contigo?»

«Como te he dicho, estoy ocupada y…»

«Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?»

Esa declaración cayó como una plancha de plomo sobre los hombros de la joven. Pues aunque odiaba a Regina por lo que le había hecho, era incuestionable que también tenía lazos con Evelyn y esta no tenía nada que ver, ella no había pedido nada, y el día que se marchó la separó de su hijo, arrancando la amistad que ambos habían construido.

Sus dedos se quedaron parados sobre el teclado, incapaz de teclear una palabra. Tragó en seco y suspiró. Se separó a desgana de la pantalla e hizo girar la silla hasta colocarse frente a Evelyn.

«Escucha, yo…» sus ojos se cruzaron con los Evelyn y toda su cólera se esfumó. De repente, flashbacks de su vida pasada con Regina y Evelyn resurgieron: esos momentos en casa de las Mills compartiendo una velada delante de la tele, esas batallas de nieve, difícilmente ganadas frente a dos adolescentes gruñones, su única Navidad cuando los ojos de Evelyn se maravillaban ante los regalos debajo del árbol…sí, todo eso le vino a la memoria, como si los hubiera olvidado.

«Yo también, Evelyn. Yo también te he echado de menos» suspiró ella

Evelyn, aliviada, le sonrió

«Es extraño volver a verte»

«Para mí también. Por cierto, ¿cómo estás? Henry me explicó lo del accidente…quiero decir, más en detalle»

«Algunos morados, pero soy fuerte, estoy bien. ¿Y Henry?»

«Igual»

Un ligero silencio se instaló, antes de que Evelyn retomara la palabra

«Ella…Te ha echad…»

«Stop. Evelyn stop. Ya no quiero escuchar hablar de ella» Evelyn bajó entonces la mirada «Escucha, no sé lo que buscas haciendo irrupción de esta manera en nuestras vidas, pero…se acabó. Todo se acabó hace tres años. No tengo la costumbre de dar marcha atrás. Fuera cual fuera la relación entre tu madre y yo, se acabó. Fue un paréntesis, un corto e intenso paréntesis, pero como muchas historias, terminó»

«No estoy tan segura» declaró con aplomo Evelyn «Mi madre nunca te ha olvidado, estoy segura que aún te ama y ¡que es reciproco! Si no, ¿por qué no han reencontrado el amor?»

«Estoy al corriente» dijo en tono neutro Emma

«¿Al corriente?»

«De ella. De esa…Molly»

Evelyn entonces se crispó

«Pero…¿co…cómo?»

«Aunque he querido evitar a tu madre, las revistas me la han recordado. Vi la portada»

«…»

«Fue después de eso que decidí no volver a ver revistas. Decidí…sacarla de mi vida, definitivamente»

«Molly es…»

«No quiero saberlo, ya no quiero saberlo. Tu madre ha encontrado un equilibrio, yo por mi parte he hecho lo mismo. Mucho mejor si hoy es feliz, pero eso ya no me incumbe»

Evelyn frunció malvadamente el ceño

«¡Por el contrario, todo tiene que ver contigo! Ella no es feliz, pretende que lo es, pero solo se engaña a sí misma»

«…»

«Incluso con ella. Ella…lo tiene todo para ser feliz, pero no lo es. Me miente sin cesar sobre su bienestar, pero no estoy ciega, ni sorda; escucho sus sollozos, a veces, por las noches, veo, a veces, sus sonrisas de fachada fundirse como nieve al sol en cuanto la gente desvía la mirada de ella. Sé que, en el fondo, le gustaría ser plenamente feliz, pero sé que no lo es de verdad. Sin embargo, lo tiene todo para serlo, pero, a pesar de lo que ella diga, no está completa, le falta algo»

«No te das cuenta de lo que dices»

«Sí, si me doy cuenta: nunca te ha olvidado, nunca lo ha superado»

«Entonces, ¿esa Molly?»

Evelyn suspiró

«Hay cosas sobre ella que ignoras. Cosas importantes que debes saber antes de juzgar a mi madre»

«Me da igual Evelyn, eso es lo que no comprendes. Todo eso es pasado»

«No cuando no conoces todos los parámetros. Cuando lo sepas, entonces, ya decidirás. Pero mientras…Escucha lo que tengo que decirte»

«Si te digo que no, vas a hablar igual, ¿verdad?»

«Soy una Mills» dijo ella orgullosamente

Emma suspiró y dejó que Evelyn comenzara con su historia.

Nunca se hubiera esperado lo que Evelyn se disponía a contarle. A medida que ella iba contando, sus ojos se desorbitaban y un nudo se iba formando en su estómago. ¿Qué era eso? Un sentimiento de nostalgia que no había sentido desde hacía años. A medida que transcurría la narración, Emma sintió cómo su cuerpo le fallaba, el suelo se abría…Nunca se hubiera esperado todo eso.

Y todo lo que pensaba conocer fue puesto en cuestión, todo lo que pensaba de Regina. ¿Estaba, sin embargo, preparada para darle una oportunidad de explicarse? ¿De volver a ella? No, ni hablar, y sin embargo, a medida que Evelyn hablaba, Emma sintió que algo renacía en ella.

«Ya está, lo sabes todo. O casi» Evelyn se quedó, después de su parrafada, en silencio, mirando a la bella rubia que parecía perdida «No te pido clemencia para con ella, pero quería simplemente que tuvieras todas las cartas sobre la mesa. No quería que la juzgaras sobre hechos que solo conocías a medias»

«Yo…Sí, es…particular»

Evelyn, entonces, se levantó

«Me voy, gracias por haberme escuchado. Ya sabes dónde vivimos por si acaso»

«Evelyn»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Ella sabe que tú estás aquí?»

«Creo que lo sospecha»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque tu hijo está en estos momentos con ella» Emma le sonrió, revirando los ojos: evidentemente.

* * *

Evidentemente, el regreso de cada adolescente a su hogar, fue esperado por ambas partes. Regina no había montado escándalo, ni escenas. Había esperado pacientemente a que su hija volviera. La esperó en el salón, con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

Cuando Evelyn volvió, tarde, sabía que no podría escapar de una seria conversación con su madre.

«Has vuelto» dijo simplemente Regina, que hacía girar el líquido ambarino en el vaso

«Hm…Sí, lo siento»

«¿De verdad?»

Evelyn bajó la mirada mientras dejaba su bolso antes de sentarse junto a su madre en el sofá

«¿Lo sabes?»

«Por supuesto. En el momento en que vi a Henry en mi despacho» Evelyn tragó saliva «Supongo que los dos se pusieron de acuerdo»

«Como en los viejos tiempos» dijo Evelyn intentando suavizar la atmosfera

«Muy divertido. Supongo que regresas de Boston»

«Exacto»

«¿La…la has visto?»

Evelyn sonrió antes de lanzar una mirada al perchero.

«¿Molly está aquí?» Regina asintió

«Está en la cocina»

«Hay que decírselo»

«No hay nada que decir»

«La última vez que dijiste eso fue sobre Robin, y mira a donde nos llevó»

«Las cosas son diferentes, lo sabes. Esta confusión no es a propósito»

«Ya, en fin, si yo fuera tú, cortaría en seco. Cuando vuelvas a ver a Emma, estarás obligada a contárselo»

«¿Acaso voy a volver a ver a Emma?» rio Regina

«Oh, sí. Y más rápido de lo que piensas» sonrió la joven «Bueno, subo»

«La cena está lista»

«No voy a tardar mucho»

Subió los escalones que conducían a su habitación y se encerró. Sacó su teléfono, como hacía todas las noches desde que había vuelto a ver a Henry en esa fiesta.

«¿Y?»

 _«Bah, fue bastante fácil. Tu madre no está cerrada a dejarse convencer»_

«Al contrario que la tuya…»

 _«¿Lo lograste?»_

«He tenido que ir un poco fuerte, pero era la única solución»

 _«¿Crees que eso bastará para hacerla volver?»_

«Si no es suficiente, tengo un as bajo la manga»

 _«¿Cuál?»_

«Lo sabrás muy pronto»

Sonrió antes de apagar el teléfono y meterlo en su bolso. Rebuscó dentro y sacó lo que parecía una pequeña cartera de cuero marrón. Cuando la abrió, una gran sonrisa nació en su rostro, de orgullo. En el estuche de cuero, una placa dorada con las insignias de la policía de Boston.

* * *

«¡Mierda!»

Emma había puesto la casa patas arriba. Era verdad que desde que se había cruzado con Evelyn la víspera, no tenía las ideas claras. No había dormido tranquilamente y había que confesar que desde que se despertó no tenía ojos en la cara.

Henry la veía agitarse, moverse de aquí para allá, dar vueltas por el apartamento. Disimuló más mal que bien una sonrisa burlona antes de hundir su nariz en el chocolate cuando su madre se giró hacia él, con los puños en las caderas

«¡Esto es de locos! ¿Qué carajo habré hecho con ella?»

«Pero, ¿de qué hablas?»

«¡De mi placa! Normalmente siempre la tengo en el cinturón. ¡Y esta mañana, ya no la encuentro!»

«¿Dónde la pusiste anoche cuando volviste?»

«¡No lo sé! Si lo supiera, no perdería el tiempo buscándola, ¿no te parece? No lo sé…¡La he cagado…es algo automático!»

«Deberías hacer el recorrido a la inversa, a lo mejor te la has dejado olvidada en la comisaria»

«No es posible, te digo. Siempre está colgada a mi cinto. Y estoy convencida de que no me he quedado en bragas en el despacho»

Henry rio

«Bien lejos de eso…»

«Ayer la tenía, estoy segura, al volver a la comisaria. Lo recuerdo porque Evelyn me hizo un comentario sobre ella. Me la quité para…» se quedó callada y dejó escapar un risa nerviosa golpeándose la frente «¡Qué idiota…!» suspiró

«¿Qué? ¿Lo recuerdas?»

Emma miró a su hijo

«Oh, sí, lo recuerdo…Y supongo que tú también»

Henry frunció el ceño en señal de incomprensión

«No sé de lo que ha…»

«Claro que sí: como por casualidad tú y Evelyn se encuentran una noche. Como por casualidad, algunos días después, tienen un accidente, juntos. Y siempre como por casualidad me encuentro a Eve en mi despacho del que consiguió la dirección no sé cómo…y finalmente, siempre por casualidad, a la mañana siguiente de su vivista, no encuentro mi placa. Muchas casualidades, ¿no crees?»

«Si tú lo dices. O simplemente tienes la cabeza en otro sitio y…»

«¡Oh, querido señor Swan, aunque ahora tenga 16 años nada me impide darte una patada en el culo!»

Henry la miró y suspiró

«Vas a tener que ir a buscarla ahora» dijo él esbozando una convencida sonrisa

«¡Ni hablar!»

«Pero, no puedes trabajar si no tienes tu placa»

«Pediré otra»

«Los plazos son largos y además te tomarán por una novata si dices que las has perdido o que te la han robado»

«Ni hablar, me escuchas. Preferiría mil veces pasar por una estúpida frente a mis compañeras que volver allí»

«Ma…»

«¡No! ¡Se acabó, y punto! No volveré sobre la cuestión!»

* * *

«¡Chino!»

«No»

«Pizza»

«En absoluto»

«¡Comida rápida!»

«¡Por Dios, ni hablar!»

«¡No es justo!»

«Deja de compórtate como una niña. Celebraremos Navidad como siempre lo hemos hecho»

«¡Pero es una lata el foie-gras, el salón y marisco! Podríamos cambiar por una vez»

Regina reviró los ojos antes de suspirar

«Molly ejerce una mala influencia en ti»

Ante ese comentario, Evelyn frunció la nariz y desvió la mirada.

«No digas tonterías…»

A continuación, tocaron a la puerta y Regina se quitó el delantal

«Ya hablaremos»

Divertida, con una sonrisa en los labios, fue a abrir, y de repente, su corazón se detuvo, sus labios fijos en esa sonrisa…Sonrisa que pensaba no volver a poner delante de esa persona. Las palabras se quedaron atascadas, la falta de saliva secó su garganta, su mano aferrada al pomo de la puerta.

Solo al cabo de unos diez segundos, y tras un coraje inmenso, logró emitir un sonido…como un eco que resonó en su cráneo

«Emma»

* * *

 **Alguien me preguntó el otro día la edad de las chicas. Henry tiene 16 años, y en algún momento se dijo que Emma lo tuvo a los 17, o sea, que debe tener entre 33 y 34. En cuento a Regina no se sabe, pero no creo que haya tenido a Evelyn tan joven, yo le calculo unos tres o cuatro años más que Emma.**


	28. Primer paso

**Primer paso**

Regina se quedó estática unos segundos ante la puerta, antes de balbucear lo que parecía un «¡Qué haces aquí?», pero que se transformó en un suspiro que murió en las fronteras de sus labios.

Emma enarbolaba una mirada fría, casi indiferente cuando Regina abrió. Sin embargo, si hubiera sido un poco honesta consigo misma, Emma habría confesado que volver a Nueva York, encontrarse en Mifflin Street, delante de Regina…todo eso, le había provocado cierta punzada de nostalgia.

«Está…está Evelyn en casa?»

«¿Ev…Evelyn?» Regina no se esperaba que las primeras palabras que Emma pronunciara al volver ahí al cabo de tres años fueran dedicadas a su hija «Ella. Sí, está aquí» Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo su mano en el pomo «¡Eve! ¡Eve, es para ti!»

Algunos segundos más tarde, resonaron unos pasos y Eve hizo su aparición. Se quedó estática al ver a Emma en el umbral de la puerta.

«Oh, no…» dijo pellizcándose el labio inferior con los dientes con un expresión de incomodidad.

Emma entonces la miró

«¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?» la joven asintió «¿Puedes ir a buscarla, por favor?»

Sin una palabra, la joven pasó por delante de su madre y subió la imponente escalera. Regina arqueó una ceja antes de girarse hacia Emma.

«Puedo pedir una explicación»

«Tu hija te lo explicará»

«¿No quieres entrar?»

«Prefiero que no»

«Emma, hace frío, y no tengo ninguna intención de que el calor salga por la puerta»

Emma vaciló algunos segundos antes de suspirar y entrar. El olor a canela invadió inmediatamente su nariz. El lugar no había cambiado, solo algunos detalles. Regina estaba ahí, frente a ella, sin saber qué decirle. De todas maneras, ¿tenía la intención de interactuar con ella?

Entonces, de repente, pequeños pasos rápidos se escucharon, provenientes del salón, y una pequeña voz se alzó tras Emma

«Mamá…los dibujos mados han acabado»

La bella rubia se giró entonces y se encontró, cara a cara, con una pequeña cuyos cabellos oscuros la asemejaban a Evelyn.

«Oh, cariño, yo…Se dice dibujos animados» Regina corrió al lado de la pequeña, y la cogió en brazos.

«Animados. ¿Quién es?» señaló con un dedo la pequeña

«Es…»

«Soy Emma. ¿Y tú?» dijo la joven, fingiendo un relativa desenvoltura

«Molly» dijo la pequeña con una tímida sonrisa

«Oh, cariño, voy a ponerte otra película. ¿Me disculpas?» dijo girándose hacia Emma que entonces asintió

Regina volvió algunos minutos más tarde, Emma no se había movido. Se dio cuenta de la expresión algo incómoda de la bella morena. ¿Qué debía decir o hacer? ¿Tenía derecho a hacer preguntas…?

«¿Es…su hija?»

Regina se dio cuenta de la palabra «su» y dijo débilmente con un esbozo de sonrisa

«Sí»

«Ya veo…» suspiró, casi con asco, la bella rubia

«Él no sabe nada»

Emma entonces se asombró

«¿De verdad? ¿Cómo? Porque yo lo sabía»

Regina alzó entonces la mirada y miró a Emma

«¿Tú…tú lo sabías?» balbuceó sorprendida

«La morralla de la prensa rosa no deja títere con cabeza. Cuando vi fotos tuyas por la ciudad con un cochecito…Lo entendí. Después intenté no volver a prestar atención»

«…»

Se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio, sabiendo muy bien que fuera lo que fuera que Eve había ido a buscar en su habitación, ya lo tenía que haber encontrado hace tiempo. Emma no sabía dónde mirar, mientras que Regina no se atrevía a moverse ni un milímetro.

«Yo…Han pasado ciertas cosas y…»

«No importa, no me incumben» cortó secamente Emma

«¿Mamá? ¿Es la señora de la foto?»

Regina se estremeció cuando vio que la pequeña se había escapado del salón una vez más.

«¡Molly!» la cogió y la colocó en sus caderas, y la niña volvió a señalar a Emma con el dedo

«¿Es ella mamá?»

«¿Ella?» preguntó Emma, curiosa «¿Qué foto?»

«La foto en su ha…»

«¡Molly, es tarde!» la cortó torpemente la bella morena «¿Por qué no terminas de ver los dibujos animados antes de ir a comer?»

La pequeña puso una cara refunfuñada y bajó de los brazos de su madre, para volver, arrastrando los pies, al salón.

«¿Qué foto?» preguntó Emma

«Yo…da igual. Voy a ver dónde está Evelyn»

Y sin posibilidad de protestar, Regina desapareció en lo alto de las escaleras. Emma se quedó unos segundos sola antes de escuchar risas provenientes del salón. Empujada por la curiosidad, avanzó unos pasos y encontró a la pequeña Molly sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, atrapada por unos dibujos animados, sosteniendo en sus bracitos un enorme conejo gris y rosado. Emma sonrió débilmente ante esa escena y se acercó. Cuando la pequeña oyó las botas en el parqué, se giró y su rostro se dulcificó a la vista de la bella rubia.

«¿Quieres sentarte?»

Emma soltó una divertida risita

«Con mucho gusto»

En silencio, se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos los dibujos animados antes de que la curiosidad de Emma volviera a la superficie

«Entonces, ¿soy la señora de la foto?»

«¡Yí!» dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, que recordaba tremendamente a la de su madre

«¿Y dónde está esa foto?»

«En el cuarto de ma»

«Oh…»

«Sí…Las dos. ¿Eres su amiga?»

Emma no pudo sino sonreír ante esas palabras infantiles, como si fuera tan sencillo entablar amistad con cualquiera. Su primera respuesta habría sido demasiado sangrante, entonces, atenuó sus palabras dando una respuesta más simple

«Nos conocemos»

«Oh…¿de la escuela?»

No pudo evitarlo: rio, divertida

«No, de la escuela no…en fin, no de la nuestra» murmuró más para sí misma que para la pequeña

«¿Huh?»

«No, nada»

«¿Quieres un cocholate?» dijo la pequeña tendiendo una onza de chocolate.

«Sí, gracias» intercambiaron una sonrisa «Es bonito tu conejito»

«¡Es mi peluche! Se llamaba Ben»

«¿Ben?»

«Yí»

«Es muy bonito»

«Gacias» dijo la pequeña, sosteniendo firmemente su conejo.

Emma podía discernir algunos trazos comunes con Regina: los cabellos, la nariz e incluso la sonrisa, pero había que reconocer que debía tener muchos trazos de su padre, sobre todo el color de sus ojos, verde claro, el mentón y pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, totalmente encantadores.

«¿Emma?» La bella rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Regina pronunciar su nombre. Se levantó rápidamente del sofá para darse cuenta de que Regina sostenía su placa en las manos. Ella se acercó. «¿Era esto?»

«Exacto»

«No se atreve a bajar, creo»

«Me lo imagino» Algunos segundos de vacío pasaron antes de que Emma lanzara una furtiva mirada hacia la pequeña, cautivada de nuevo por sus dibujos animados, y volviera a girarse hacia Regina. «Bueno, voy a marcharme»

Regina hubiera querido retenerla, pedirle que se quedara. Pero, la verdad era que tenía miedo al rechazo. Sabía que Emma tendría todas las razones del mundo para no querer demorarse más tiempo ahí. Así que asintió y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Y antes de que Emma se marchara, su mirada fue capturada por el collar que llevaba la bella morena: no era cualquier collar, era el que le había regalado en Navidad, con una diferencia: había otro colgante aparte del que venía…No, no un colgante, sino…un anillo. Y no cualquier anillo: el que Regina le había regalado en San Valentín y que Emma había abandonado en su apartamento para devolvérselo.

Lo había guardado. Mucho más que eso, lo llevaba con ella, por lo que se veía, todos los días. Emma sintió un escalofrío al recordar el día de su partida, su apartamento ya vaciado de sus cosas y su hijo esperándola en el coche.

Ese momento en que se quitó el anillo de su dedo, y todos los recuerdos prendidos a él, para meterlo en un sobre, desprovisto de cualquier explicación. Ese momento en que cerró la puerta y confió el sobre a la vecina con la única instrucción de dárselo a una mujer joven, morena que respondía al nombre de Regina Mills, pues ella lo sabía: Regina acabaría por ir allí. Hacía días y días que había roto todo contacto con ella, que su contestador encajaba mensaje tras mensaje de la bella morena, sin hablar de los mensajes de súplicas. No, Emma había tomado la decisión correcta: no podía quedarse en esa ciudad donde cada valla publicitaria le recordaba el control que tenía Regina en esa ciudad.

Parecía ahogarse en esa ciudad a pesar de lo grande que era, parecía estar prisionera de esa mujer a la que le había dado todo y que le había robado toda la confianza en su amor. Estaba herida en lo profundo de su ser y ya no soportaba encontrarse en posición de debilidad. Había sido engañada y por la persona que menos se lo esperaba. Su decepción y cólera estaban a la altura del amor y la esperanza que había puesto en esa relación.

Y volver a ver a Regina hoy, tres años y medio después, era un choque. Emma se daba cuenta hasta qué punto la bella morena había sido importante para ella, pero también hasta qué punto le había hecho mal. Y aunque había pasado página, era incuestionable que Regina tendría en su vida un lugar preponderante, aunque negativo.

Y sin una mirada, sin ni siquiera un adiós, Emma se alejó y subió en su coche. Regina se quedó ahí, postrada. A veces había soñado con su reencuentro, pero nunca había imaginado que se produciría. Nunca había imaginado que vería a su hija hablando con Emma, no, tal escena era impensable hasta el momento en que las vio, a las dos sentadas en el sofá, hablando de Ben, el conejito preferido de Molly.

«¿Se marchado la señora?» Regina sonrió débilmente al girarse hacia su hija. Se inclinó y la cogió en sus brazos para estrecharla « Me aprie…» susurró la pequeña

«Perdón, mi amor. Vamos a comer, ¿quieres?»

«Yí…La señora es bonita…»

«Lo sé» sonrió Regina que debía reconocer que Emma estaba resplandeciente y realizada en su nuevo entorno: sí, parecía que Emma había encontrado cierto equilibrio en una nueva ciudad, en un nuevo trabajo y quizás incluso con nuevas personas en su vida…Sí, Emma había sabido pasar página mientras que ella solo vivía en el remordimiento y la pena de ese funesto día.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de las fotos guardadas celosamente en su habitación, la cadena y la alianza alrededor de su cuello, solo lo lamentaba a medias: Molly, que, no obstante era encarnación directa de su traición, había estado ahí. Pues sin ella, estaba segura de que se hubiera hundido en las sombras, incluso teniendo la ayuda de Evelyn.

«Mamá, ¿se ha ido?» preguntó Eve bajando las escaleras

«Sí…»

«Oh…»

«Más tarde tendremos una pequeña charla. Mientras, es la hora de comer»

«¡Y en tres mumús viene Papá Noel!» dijo entusiasmada la pequeña

«Sí, cariño. Eve, ¿puedes encargarte un momento?»

«Claro. ¡Venga, ven acá microbio!»

«¡No choy un micobrio!»

«No, eres peor, ¡eres una crápula!»

Molly dio la mano a su hermana que la condujo a la cocina, mientras Regina subió a su habitación. Se miró en el espejo de su tocador, pasando su dedo por el anillo de Emma antes de abrir uno de los cajones y sacar una pila de fotos, fotos tomadas durante sus tres meses de vida en común: durante Navidad, las tardes de bolos, los primeros pasos sobre el hielo en Rockefeller center, sus pin-nics en Central Park o la encantadora velada de San Valentín. Un tiempo que le parecía tan lejano y cercano a la vez. A veces, le parecía que aún podía sentir el olor del perfume de la bella rubia flotar en su habitación, que podía divisar su reflejo en un espejo, distinguir su silueta por el rabillo del ojo. Muchas y muchas veces pensó haber perdido la cabeza.

Felizmente su hija había sido un apoyo crucial, hasta que se enteró de su embarazo, en unas circunstancias difíciles, metiendo entre paréntesis, durante un tiempo, sus penas y sus angustias por el bien del embarazo y del bebé.

Pero qué difícil fue aceptar su situación, mucho más cuando se sabía en qué estado estaba esa funesta noche. Molly nunca sabría que su madre se había entregado a un hombre que ya no amaba, ebria de cólera y de frustración por pensar que había perdido a Emma…Emma a la que perdió de todas maneras algunos días más tarde.

¡Qué metedura de pata! ¡Qué tremendo error! Y sin embargo, hoy en día, cuando miraba las fotos de ella y de sus dos hijas, no podía evitar sonreír: amaba a Molly. Esa pequeña no tenía la culpa de nada. No tenía la culpa de que su madre se comportara como una perfecta idiota y su padre como un perfecto cabrón. Ninguno de los dos pensó que de esa noche, en ese coche, en ese asiento trasero, nacería un pequeño ser que solo pediría amor y ternura.

No obstante, qué duro había sido para Regina no pensar en esa noche cada vez que miraba a Molly. Qué duro había sido no sentirse culpable al sostener en sus brazos el fruto de un error irreflexivo. Molly no había nacido del amor entre sus padres, pero eso, ella no lo sabría nunca…

Ahora era mucho peor, porque al ir creciendo, Molly se parecía cada vez más a su padre y ese sentimiento de culpabilidad crecía en Regina.

«¿Mamá?»

La joven se sobresaltó, y guardó rápidamente las fotos en el cajón antes de girarse

«¿Sí?»

«Te esperamos. Creo que Molly está a punto de atacar la mesa con los dientes»

«Voy» sonrió débilmente Regina

«¿Estás bien?»

«Estoy bien. Es…difícil»

«¿Vio a Molly?»

«Sí…Ella…se ha dado cuenta»

«…»

«Vamos a comer» suspiró Regina

* * *

Emma volvió esa noche bastante tarde. Sin embargo, su hijo estaba echado en el sofá, haciendo zapping indolentemente. Cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura, se enderezó rápidamente y observó el rostro de su madre: ¿estaba contrariada? ¿En cólera? ¿Pensativa?

«¿Estás bien, mamá?»

«Cansada…mucha gente en la carretera»

«Es un día antes de Nochebuena…» dijo él como una constatación «¿Y?...¿La has visto?»

Emma se dejó caer en el sofá gruñendo y abriendo una botella de Dr. Pepper.

«Tú qué crees…Le darás las gracias a Eve por la sub-utilización de mi placa. Le dirás también que no la empapelo por robo esta vez, pero que ni se le ocurra volver a hacer algo parecido»

«Prometido» dijo sonriendo «entonces…¿Le has hablado?»

«¡Te he dicho que sí!»

«No, a ella no…»

Emma desorbitó los ojos antes de mirar a su hijo

«¿Lo sabías? Pfff, evidentemente que lo sabías…»

«Evelyn me lo dijo, sí…Pero yo también he visto las revistas…»

«Oh»

«Sí. Es una tontería, pero no pude evitarlo. Pero no conocía toda la historia, en fin, no antes de que Evelyn me la contara»

«A mí también»

«¿Ah? Entonces, ¿qué piensas?»

«No tengo nada que decir, no me incumbe»

«Ha sufrido, ¿lo sabes?»

Emma soltó una risita divertida

«¿Ah sí? ¿Porque yo quizás no he sufrido? ¿No me has visto llorar noches enteras? ¿No me has seguido en esa loca carrera para alejarme de ella porque la idea de respirar el mismo aire me era insoportable?»

«Lo sé. Sé todo eso. Pero, hablo del dolor que tuvo que sentir cuando…»

«¡Me da igual!» cortó ella «Eso ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo, y contigo tampoco. Nuestra vida está aquí. Y salvo grandes malentendidos, ¡no tendré que volver a verla!»

Henry suspiró y se quedó de brazos cruzados, mudo hasta que se fue a su habitación una hora más tarde. Ninguno de los dos sabía aún que iban a volver a ver a las Mills…Ninguna lo sabía.

* * *

«¿De verdad tenemos que salir las tres? ¡No me necesitan para hacer las compras!»

«Te necesito porque mañana es nochebuena y solo tengo dos brazos»

«Si no hubieras querido trabajar hasta ayer, hoy no estarías toda apurada»

«Calla. Y vigila tu tono jovencita»

«¡Y además, toda esta nieve! Es peligroso»

«Iremos con cuidado, y no tengo elección, si no, solo nos daremos pancakes por Navidad»

«¡Sí, pancakes!» gritó la pequeña morena mientras su madre la colocaba en el asiento infantil adecuado para los coches.

«¡También te vas a entrometer tú!»

«¡Sí!» dijo divertida Molly, cuya sonrisa hizo sonreír a su vez a su madre

«Venga, sube Eve. Cuanto más rápido nos vayamos, más pronto volveremos»

La joven reviró los ojos antes de claudicar y subir al coche.

* * *

Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de decir una palara. Algunas imágenes se mezclaban en su cabeza: la nieve, la carretera, Molly cantando una cancioncilla, Regina recitando lo que tenía que comprar y Evelyn divirtiéndose dibujando nubes en el vaho del cristal…Después, de repente un ruido, una pita, ruedas que patinan sobe la nieve, el carrocería doblada… Y el negro absoluto.

* * *

«¡MAMÁ!»

Emma se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hijo gritar en el apartamento

«¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Henry!» al ver a su hijo salir corriendo de su habitación hacia el salón como un huracán, Emma se inquietó

«¡Mamá! ¡Tenemos que ir a Nueva York!»

«Vas a volver con eso…¿en serio?»

«¡No, no, no, no es eso! ¡Es Evelyn! Acaba de mandarme un mensaje»

«¿Y qué quieres que haga con…?»

«Han tenido un accidente»

Emma se quedó petrificada _«¿Ellas han tenido?»_

«Están en el hospital. Evelyn no tiene nada, en fin, es lo que me ha dicho, pero Regina y Molly…Mamá, ¡no podemos dejarlas así!»

Emma desvió la mirada

«Eso ya no es de nuestra incumbencia. Ya no. Evelyn seguro que tiene al alguien más a quien llamar. Esa Mallie, ¿no?»

«Me ha dicho que está en Europa para las fiestas. No ha encontrado a nadie, ¡te lo ruego!»

«Henry, eres un cielo, pero…»

«Si no es por Regina ni por Molly, hazlo por Evelyn. Ella contaba mucho para ti, lo recuerdo, no me digas lo contrario. Regina, quizá, se equivocó, cometió errores, ¡pero Evelyn y yo no tenemos nada que ver!»

«…»

«Todos estos años no he dicho nada porque pensaba que era por tu bien, que todo iría mejor. Fue así durante un tiempo, antes de que me diera cuenta de que, en tu interior, nada estaba reparado, y que nunca probablemente lo estaría, a pesar de los años, a pesar de los kilómetros entre ustedes. Son cosas que se deben arreglar sin huidas, sin rodeos. Tú no estás mejor, mamá, te mientes a ti misma. Atrévete a decirme que verla no te produjo nada»

«…»

«Si realmente te importara tan poco, tu cólera se habría esfumado hace tiempo…Pero no es así, lo que me demuestra que aún existe algo. Algo en ti que nunca conseguirás arrancarte tan fácilmente. Puedes hacerme creer que eres insensible a todo esto, pero te conozco, y sé que nada está reparado. Así que si quieres enterrarte aquí bajo falsos pretextos, allá tú, pero yo me voy»

Y mientras estaba cogiendo su abrigo…

«¡Henry!» él se paró y la miró «Espera…espérame»

* * *

Nunca el camino de Boston a Nueva York fue hecho a tanta velocidad. Emma tuvo que sacar su placa varias veces para llegar en menos de dos horas ante el hospital, donde aparcó de mala manera.

«Estas en una plaza de discapacitados»

«¿Y qué? ¿Vas a llamar a la poli?»

Él reviró la mirada antes de bajar y seguir a su madre hasta la recepción

«Regina Mills, por favor. Ha sido ingresada con sus dos hijas»

«¿Y usted es?»

Emma sacó entonces su placa

«Policía. Entonces, ¿esa información?»

La recepcionista frunció el ceño, pero les dio la información requerida.

«Di, ¿tienes el derecho de sacar tu placa como te plazca?» preguntó Henry

«Evidentemente no…» respondió con angustia Emma

«Pero, ¿ya lo has hecho, verdad?»

«Evidentemente sí»

Después de un ascensor y varios pasillos, llegaron delante la habitación 103, delante de la cual Evelyn estaba sentada

«¡Evelyn!» dijo Henry corriendo hacia ella

Ella se levantó y apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar un suspiró cuando Henry la abrazó con fuerza

«¡Auch! ¡Con cuidado!»

«Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?»

«Los accidentes de coche…Se está haciendo una costumbre» dijo ella irónicamente

«¿Y Regina?»

«Está en la habitación con un doctor»

«¿Y Molly?» preguntó discretamente Emma

«Ella…No sé nada. Dicen que fue golpeada…Pero no sé nada más, no quieren decirme nada…»

De repente, el miedo y el estrés acumulado se escaparon en forma de lágrimas, perlando el rostro de Evelyn. Se derrumbó en los brazos de Emma, la bella rubia tuvo el tiempo justo para sujetarla.

«Ok, creo que estás cansada. Vamos a llevarte a casa y…»

«¡No! ¡Quiero saber cómo están mi madre y mi hermana!»

En ese momento, el doctor salió de la habitación donde estaba Regina

«Señorita Mills y…¿quién es usted?»

«Yo…una…soy…una amiga de la familia» suspiró Emma sonándole tremendamente falsas esas palabras.

«¿Cómo está mi madre?»

«Está bien. Gracias al cinto, solo está ligeramente conmocionada. Estaba atontada, pero los exámenes han revelado que no tiene nada grave. Reposo y calma»

«¿Y…y mi hermana?»

El rostro del hombre se puso serio

«Ella es pequeña, a pesar de que estaba bien sujeta al asiento, su cabeza ha sufrido un traumatismo, que se parece al síntoma del bebé sacudido. Su cabeza ha sufrido choques repetitivos y eso podría tener consecuencias en sus facultades. Sabremos más después de los exámenes más exhaustivos»

«Pero…¿ella…no va a morir?» balbuceó Evelyn que ya no sabía si estaba feliz de que su hermana estuviera viva o aterrorizada ante la amenaza que pesaba sobre ella.

«Está viva, reacciona. Como acabo de decir, necesitamos más información. Puede que no tenga nada y que después de reposo pueda marcharse»

«¿Puedo ir a verla?»

«De momento no»

«¿Y a mi madre?»

«Puede entrar, sí»

Evelyn entonces se giró hacia los Swan

«Yo…voy a dar una vuelta, ¿quieren un refresco?» dijo Emma

«Gracias» dijo Evelyn comprendiendo de repente el malestar de la bella rubia

Cuando entró en la habitación, su mirada se posó inmediatamente en su madre en esa cama. Ya la había visto dormir, pero esta vez, algo le dio escalofríos: ¿eran esos hematomas y cortes en su rostro? ¿O su tez pálida? No sabría decirlo. Pero cuando se acercó y sus dedos rozaron su piel, se sorprendió tanto de su suavidad como de su frialdad.

«Mamá…»

Regina movió un poco la cabeza y abrió con dificultad los ojos

«Hm…¿Eve?»

«¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes dónde estás?»

«Yo…El accidente, el otro loco…Molly…¡Molly!»

«Hey cálmate, los médico se están ocupando de ella»

Necesitó la ayuda de Henry para mantenerla en la cama.

* * *

Emma no sabía qué hacer: definitivamente no podía entrar en la habitación de Regina, le habría parecido muy fuera de lugar. Así que, se puso delante de su puerta, mirándola.

«¿Sabes quién acaba de ingresar?»

«No»

«Regina Mills»

«¿Mills? ¿La de la revista _Elixir_?»

«¡Exactamente!»

Emma reviró los ojos mientras ponía discretamente las antenas, pero divertida, ante lo que contaban las enfermeras.

«Pero, yo a ella la recordaré como mi primer parto, ¿te acuerdas? Hace unos tres años»

«¡Ah, sí lo recuerdo! Fue un parto bastante complicado, ¿no?»

«¡Y que lo digas! Para una primera vez, creí que nunca podría hacer algo parecido. Esa pobre mujer…»

Emma frunció el ceño, de repente mucho más interesada en la conversación.

«Disculpen, señoras» las enfermeras se giraron hacia ella, visiblemente enfadas por haber sido interrumpidas «¿Tendrían ustedes el expediente médico de Regina Mills?»

«¿Quién es usted?»

Emma volvió a revirar los ojos y colocó la placa ante los ojos de las enfermeras.

«Soy policía y soy la encargada del accidente en el que se ha visto envuelta Regina Mills»

«Oh, no sabía que se había abierto una investigación sobre el accidente»

«El conductor loco estaba borracho. ¡Entonces, ese expediente!»

Las enfermeras se miraron antes de que una de ellas cediera y acabara por entregarle el famoso expediente, que Emma casi le arrancó de las manos.

«Gracias» ella se alejó, imaginando las repercusiones si las enfermeras se mostraban demasiado habladoras, pero le daba igual. Lo que se disponía a hacer era ilegal, y era una intrusión en la vida privada de Regina, vida que ya no era de su incumbencia. Y sin embargo, la curiosidad la ganó y abrió el expediente que recorrió rápidamente antes de dar con otro expediente que captó su mirada. No eran cualquier expediente, era un informe…y cuando Emma lo leyó, casi no se cayó de la impresión.

El expediente de Regina contenía un informe de un psiquiatra.


	29. Después de la lluvia

**Me encanta leer vuestros comentarios porque veo cómo cada una interpretamos y tenemos nuestras empatías y simpatías. Estoy de acuerdo con alguien que ha dicho que Regina se tortura porque sabe que ella es la que cometió el error. Sí, y por eso ella no da ese primer paso, ella es consciente de que se equivocó, y por ese cree que se merece la actitud de Emma, sabe que Emma está en su derecho de guardarle rencor, y piensa que nunca la perdonara, por eso prefiere vivir del recuerdo, prefiere vivir así que ir hacia ella y recibir las hirientes palabras de Emma que le van a romper más el corazón. En cuanto a Emma, no creo que las palabras de Henry estén muy desencaminadas, si Regina le fuera totalmente indiferente, si ya no sintiera nada no guardaría ese rencor ni le importaría verla. Dolida, enfadada, sí, pero han pasado tres años, ¿no ha sido tiempo suficiente para pasar página? No lo sé, yo creo que sí. Los chicos la empujan a ella, porque saben que Regina nunca la echará con mala cara, no la herirá con palabras ofensivas, como ella si puede hacer. Por otra parte, Molly. No voy a decir nada para no spoilear, ya sabremos más, pero no todas las mujeres tiene la sangre fría de abortar, aunque sea producto de una violación, y darla en adopción, sí, pero conocemos a Regina, se hubiera sentido culpable, porque la niña no pidió nacer. Ella se sentiría mal después, pensando que se deshizo de ella por egoísmo, porque le recordaba un error. No me imagino a la Regina del fic, ni a la de la serie haciendo eso (y hablo sin recordar exactamente lo que hizo Regina, hace mucho tiempo que me leí el fic, yo voy como ustedes, a media que traduzco voy recordando cosas)**

 **Pues nada más, a por otro capítulo. Por cierto, mira que las de habla hispana somos vagas. Quiero dar las gracias por los 453 reviews que hemos alcanzado, hasta el momento es el fic, de los que he traducido, que más tiene. Se lo merece, pero nos queda mucho para alcanzar los 1076 que alcanzó en su idioma original y para ser en francés, es toda una hazaña, si tenemos en cuenta que el mayor fandom es en inglés. Pero creo que los franceses pueden estar orgullosos, el fic** _ **Ce train, cette, femme, cette place**_ **alcanzó en francés unos mil cuatrocientos y pico reviews, no muy alejado de** _ **Letter from war**_ **de hunnyfresh. En mi traducción tiene 419, que ya es mucho para el fandom español, pero creo que si todos los que leen dejaran un comentario en cada capítulo, subiríamos bastante. Las historias se lo merecen.**

 **Después de la lluvia**

Evelyn y Henry se las vieron y se las desearon para mantener a Regina en la cama. A pesar de las súplicas del médico, la bella morena intentó varias veces levantarse, y fue finalmente la llegada de Emma a su habitación lo que la paró en seco en su intento.

«¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Evelyn nos ha llamado»

Regina lanzó una mirada a su hija que en absoluto parecía sentirlo.

«¿Qué?»

«Estoy bien, puedes…volver a tu casa» dijo ella moviéndose en la cama

«Sí…vamos a hacer eso…» Regina se relajó un poco «Cuando sepamos que todo están bien» Regina se tensó de nuevo

«¿Perdón?»

«Me has oído…»suspiró Emma

Los adolescentes se miraron antes de, de común acuerdo, dejar la habitación discretamente.

«Si esto te molesta, nada te retiene. Estoy bien y yo cuidaré de mi familia, gracias»

Emma reprimió una sonrisa divertida ante la seguridad que enarbolaba ahora Regina, seguridad que le había faltado la víspera, cuando había ido a buscar su placa.

«Si tú lo dices…Mientras…Podrías explicarme ciertas cosas»

«¿Cómo qué?»

«¿Qué es esa historia de un psicólogo?»

Regina entonces se quedó paralizada, como si su sangre dejara su cuerpo, y se vaciara de toda sustancia

«¿De…qué hablas?»

«De esto» dijo ella lanzando el expediente sobre la cama

«Pero…¡es mi expediente médico! Tú…¡No tenías derecho! ¡Es privado!»

«Yo solo quería…quería…»

«Meter la nariz en asuntos que no te incumben, que ya no te incumben»

«¿Qué es esa historia del psicólogo? ¿Me vas a responder?» Regina desvió la mirada, con lágrimas en los ojos «Yo…he…he leído que…tú…que habías…»

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio, de pesados segundos durante los que cada una parecía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

«Nunca me dejaste que te explicara» suspiró de repente Regina

«…»

«Estabas borracha…»

«Lo estaba. Todo se encadenó muy rápido, demasiado rápido…Ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Como si estuviera…fuera de mi cuerpo. Todo comenzó con una confusión: yo estaba en el bar y pensaba que te había enviado un mensaje, pero me equivoqué de destinatario y apareció él…»

«Yo…» Emma perdió el habla, y cuando iba a añadir una cosa, el médico hizo de nuevo su aparición con Molly en sus brazos, Molly que solo tenía un ligero corte en la mejilla.

«Mire a quién le traigo»

«¡Molly!»

«¡Mamá!» la pequeña casi saltó de los brazos del médico para acurrucarse en los de su madre «¡Mira, tengo una tiita!» dijo ella levantando su índice rodeado de una tirita decorada con flores de colores.

«Oh, sí, lo veo»

«¿Y tú? ¿Estás mala?»

«No, estoy perfectamente bien, cariño»

«¿Nos vamos a casa?»

«Sí, nos vamos a casa» Pidió, con la mirada, la aprobación del médico, a ver si todo iba bien, y él asintió «Sí, nos vamos a casa»

* * *

No sabía por qué se había quedado. Regina estaba bien, las hijas también. Finalmente, ya no tenía razones para quedarse, y sin embargo, se quedó en el pasillo con Evelyn y Molly mientras Regina se vestía.

Emma no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña que dibujaba sobre la pequeña pizarra que tenía a los pies. De repente, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Regina y esa noche fatídica donde todo había comenzado. De repente, se estremeció al imaginar lo que Regina le diría a esa pequeña cuando le cuestionara sobre su padre. De repente, su sangre se heló al recordar lo que había leído en el informe del psicólogo y las palabras, medio disimuladas, de Regina.

¿Acaso no le había dejado, efectivamente, oportunidad de explicarse? ¿La había juzgado sin juicio? Era muy probable. Su decepción había estado a la altura de su cólera y del amor y de la esperanza que había puesto en esa relación, y recordaba con qué rudeza había rechazado a Regina y todas sus explicaciones.

¿Cómo habría reaccionado si hubiera sabido la verdad? ¿La habría perdonado? ¿Habría dejado la ciudad? Ahora que era poli, saber que su ex novia había sido violada y habían abusado de ella le rompía el corazón.

«¿Te gustan los cabalos?»

Emma salió de sus pensamientos

«¿Hm, perdón?»

«Digo que si te gustan los cabalos»

«Caballos, Molly, se dice caballos» la corrigió Evelyn

«Yo… me gustan los caballos…al carpaccio con salsa tártara» dijo ella divertida

«¿Qué es un accio?»

Emma reprimió una sonrisa

«Déjalo»

«Mamá me ha dicho que cuando sea grande, podre montar en ellos»

«Tienes suerte» sonrió Emma acariciándole su cabellera negra.

«¡Yí!»

Repentinamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Emma, en un mismo impulso que Henry y Evelyn, se levantó cuando Regina salió.

«¡Mamá! ¿Qué tienes ahí?» señaló la pequeña con el dedo

«No es nada, mamá solo tiene una herida en la muñeca. Me han puesto una tirita muy grande»

«Oh…¿Entonces nos vamos?»

«Sí, cariño, nos vamos» Regina se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Emma, pero no atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

«¿Cómo hacemos sin coche?» preguntó Eve

«Voy a llamar a un ta…»

«¡Podemos llevarlas!» dijo Henry sin, evidentemente, haberse puesto de acuerdo con su madre. Esta se crispó antes de balbucear débilmente

«S…sí, sí, podemos…Si…si quieren»

Regina frunció el ceño, antes de agarrar la mano de su hija

«Gracias, pero…cogeremos un taxi»

Emma se sorprendió ante ese rechazo y dejó que Regina, Evelyn y Molly se alejaran. Henry le dio un codazo en las costillas.

«¡Hey! ¿Qué?»

«Bah, ¡alcánzalas!»

«Lo has escuchado, no quiere que las lleve. Se las van a apañar solas. Venga, vámonos nosotros»

Henry hizo una mueca, pero lo dejó pasar, pensando que las cosas habían sido puestas en marcha. Dejaron entonces el hospital y, en el parking tuvieron la sorpresa de ver que las Mills esperaban, en vano, un taxi, y con el frío que hacía.

«Hey, ¿no hay taxis?» dijo Emma

«No» respondió sobriamente Regina, sin ni siquiera mirar a Emma

«Vengan, las llevamos» suspiró Emma al ver a la pequeña Molly temblar, aferrada a la mano de su madre.

«No está bien, va…»

«Por favor. Solo es cuestión de unos minutos»

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, y al seguir sin ver un taxi por la zona, Regina suspiró, asolada, y aceptó finalmente.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el coche, y Regina descubrió que no era el acostumbrado escarabajo amarillo, y los tres niños se sentaron detrás, mientras que Regina tomó asiento delante, al lado de Emma. Esta situación era improbable, tanto para una como para la otra: ninguna de las dos pensaba encontrarse ahí, en ese coche, sus hijos reunidos cuando creían que sus caminos nunca se volverían a cruzar, y hoy, en ese momento, compartían el mismo coche, el mismo aire.

Por un lado, Regina había soñado con eso, había imaginado su reencuentro centenares de veces, pero ahora que había sucedido, estaba decaída: Emma conocía la verdad, al menos ella lo creía, y ¿si ese acercamiento no era sino curiosidad malsana, o peor piedad?

Hundida en sus pensamientos, Regina no se dio cuenta de que el coche se había parado justo delante del inmenso portón de su casa.

Emma abrió su cristal y apretó el interfono del que salió un ruido.

«Hey, Granny, soy yo»

«¿Miss…Emma?»

«Abra, por favor»

La verja crujió y el coche de Emma avanzó hasta la puerta. En cuando se hubo detenido, los chicos salieron rápidamente, Molly arrestando a Evelyn y Henry.

«Hey, Henry, nos vamos»

«¿Henry puede quedarse? ¡Quiero enseñarles mis uguetes!»

«Oh, euh…nosotros…tenemos prisa, tenemos cosas que preparar para Navidad, y supongo que es lo mismo para ustedes, así que…tenemos que dejarlas»

Pero ante la expresión desilusionada de su hija, Regina se giró hacia Emma

«Quédense. Al menos para un café… Como agradecimiento»

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos antes de que Emma aceptara, a regañadientes. En cuento entraron en la casa, Molly arrastró a su hermana y a Henry arriba. El muchacho se dio cuenta, entonces, de que la habitación que había ocupado él durante aquellos días era ahora el cuarto de Molly, todo rosa, lleno de peluches de todas las formas y colores. La pequeña saltó sobre su cama de baldaquino y le tendió a Henry su muñeca

«¡Esta es Majorie! Es bonita, ¿no?»

Henry y Evelyn intercambiaron una mirada divertida

«¡Hey, crápula! ¿Y si nos eliges un libro?» Henry arqueó una ceja, y Evelyn le murmuró «Se quedará dormida enseguida, y tendremos paz por un momento. Entonces, ¡cuenta!»

* * *

«Un café? ¿O un chocolate a la canela?»

«¿Lo recuerdas?»

«Evidentemente»

Las dos mujeres se sentaron alrededor de la isla central, Emma sosteniendo firmemente su humeante taza de chocolate. Un ligero malestar se instaló. Por supuesto, Emma quería hablarle, esclarecer las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, pensaba que no era su derecho, no era su sitio.

«¿Por qué te la quedaste?» preguntó con un tono de voz que parecía más para ella misma que otra cosa

Regina apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió su mirada en su café

«Pasaron cosas…que hicieron que…Ya no la tenía sino a ella»

Emma frunció entonces el ceño

«¿No es raro encontrarse con el hijo de tu violador?»

Regina entonces se tensó y, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien lo escuchara, recorrió la estancia con la mirada

«No…no digas esas cosas aquí»

«Hay que llamar las cosas por su nombre…Abusó de ti, tú estabas borracha y…»

«¡Calla!» Emma se sobresaltó «Yo…Evelyn no está al corriente»

«¿Qué?»

«Para ella, como para todo el mundo: te engañé a sabiendas»

«Pero…¿por qué?»

«Porque no quería que me mirara como me estás mirando tú desde que lo has sabido» Emma se estremeció y bajó la mirada «Sí, esa mirada que me diriges en este momento, esa mirada que solo expresa piedad. Esa misma piedad que te empuja hoy a saber más cuando, hace algunos días, no podías ni estar en la misma estancia que yo respirando el mismo aire»

«…»

Regina entonces suspiró, sintiendo que le comenzaba una migraña. Se levantó y echó el resto de su café en el fregadero antes de lavarla. Emma se levantó entonces y se colocó a su lado.

«Yo…lo siento»

«No es tu culpa…»

«Quizás si hubiera dejado que te explicaras…»

«Pero, al final, ¿no me habrías mirado como lo estás haciendo ahora? Prefiero mucho más no verte que ver esa mirada»

«¿Nadie lo sabe?»

«Mallie lo sabe» ante la evocación de ese nombre, Emma hizo una mueca: casi había olvidado a ese tornado rubio que se había metido, más de una vez, en su relación en aquella época «Me apoyó tras tu partida, cuando supe que estaba embarazada, durante el embarazo y tras el parto»

«Ya veo…¿Y nunca pensaste en denunciar a ese cabrón?»

Regina soltó un suspiro de cansancio

«No quería que todo eso salpicara a mi hija, a mis hijas. Evelyn habría quedado devastada y Molly…no quiero que se entere de eso por cualquiera»

«¿Le vas a mentir?»

«Aún es pequeña. Cuando sea el momento de las preguntas sobre su padre biológico, ya miraré»

«¿No tienes miedo de que él reclame derechos sobre ella?»

Regina cerró el grifo, dejando su mano sobre él

«Está casado ahora, con una rica heredera. Tiene un hijo. No estoy segura de que desee que esta historia salga a la luz. Pues aunque hoy no tengo ninguna prueba de lo que me hizo, los rumores pueden sobradamente perjudicar su reputación y poner en peligro su ventajoso matrimonio»

«Precisamente. Tendrías una razón para vengarte, de hacérselo pagar»

«No es mi finalidad. Solo tenía ganas de que desapareciera de mi vida y de la de Molly»

«No lo entiendo…Tu embarazo fue portada de las revistas del corazón…Seguramente lo vio, ¿no? ¿Nunca intentó un acercamiento?»

«Ya da igual. De todas maneras mi embarazo fue un poco…» dejó su frase en suspense antes de secarse las manos y dirigirse al salón.

«¿Un poco qué?» Pero Regina apuró el paso hasta las escaleras y, cuando se disponía a llamar a los chicos, Emma puso una mano en sus antebrazo y la hizo darse la vuelta hacia ella «¡Regina, respóndeme!»

«¡Suéltame!» soltó la bella morena tan secamente que sorprendió a Emma «¡No te debo nada! ¡Ya no te debo nada, Emma! Tú misma lo has dicho: el tiempo ha pasado, cada una tiene su vida, la tuya es con Henry en Boston, la mía aquí con mis hijas. Cuando me dejaste, me rompí, por fortuna Evelyn estaba ahí para sostenerme. Después, me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Embarazada de un hombre que había abusado de mí, de mi confianza, que me había robado mi vida feliz contigo. Sufrí ese embarazo que no era para mí sino la prueba de mi agresión, de mi soledad, lo viví muy mal…Tan mal que, como has visto, tuve que buscar ayuda en terceras personas…Después llegó Molly y…» se relajó de repente, suspirando, y bajó la mirada «…ella me salvó. Con el apoyo de Evelyn. Sin ellas, creo que…que yo….Comencé una nueva vida, intenté aprender a vivir sin ti, yo que tenía por costumbre imaginar nuestro futuro juntas…»

Emma bajó la mirada y se estremeció ante esas palabras

«Las cosas han cambiado, el tiempo ha pasado, sí, pero…»

«No digas nada. No necesito tu piedad»

«¡No es piedad!» replicó falsamente Emma

«¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Curiosidad malsana?»

Tan lejos como llegan sus recuerdos, Regina nunca había estado tan cerca de Emma: sus respiraciones casi mezclándose, sus miradas ancladas, la una en la otra. Cuando se dieron cuenta de esa repentina cercanía, se separaron rápidamente

«Yo…Tú…creo que deberías marcharte» balbuceó Regina

«Regina, por favor…»

«No, yo…es demasiado difícil, Emma. Volver a verte aquí, después de todo este tiempo, todas esas cosas dichas y hechas. Es demasiado para mí»

«Estoy al corriente» dijo Emma

«¿Al corriente? ¿De qué?»

«Sobre tu embarazo»

Regina se estremeció de arriba abajo

«¿Cómo?»

«Evelyn. Cuando vino a verme a la comisaria, a Boston»

Regina suspiró: tendría que haber sospechado. Entonces se relajó, cansada de luchar, y se apoyó en uno de los sillones de su salón, seguida de Emma, en silencio. Se quedaron unos segundos inmóviles y mudas. Emma esperaba a que Regina se encontrara cómoda para hablar.

«Cuando te marchaste» suspiró Regina «estaba devastada. Lo había perdido todo: mi felicidad, mi honor y mi amor. En un primer momento, me encerré en un mutismo, en una soledad…pero después, di pasos hacia atrás y me hundí en el trabajo…hasta el punto de dejar de lado otra vez a Evelyn»

Regina desvió su mirada hacia la chimenea cuyas llamas lamían dulcemente los troncos, e inspiró suavemente. Emma entonces percibió el dolor que ese recuerdo le estaba trayendo. Y por un lado, aunque hubiera querido sostenerla, la curiosidad se lo impedía.

«Mañana, tarde y noche me quedaba en el trabajo, intentando olvidar…y un día, durante una reunión, me desmayé. Entonces lo achaqué al exceso de trabajo…pero cuando el médico me anunció que estaba embarazada, mi mundo se hundió»

Puso sus manos en su vientre, como si recordara ese momento.

«No lo entendía cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada de cerca de seis meses…Negación de embarazo» ella suspiró una vez más «En mi cabeza, era imposible que quedara embarazada de ese hombre. Mi cuerpo reaccionó en consecuencia: no tuve ningún indicio de estar embarazada, ni siquiera el vientre redondo. Pero a partir del momento en que el médico me lo dijo, en las dos semanas siguientes, todos los signos comenzaron a mostrarse»

Emma no sabía qué decir: ¿cómo llevar al hijo de un hombre que había abusado de ti, al borde de la violación? Y como si Regina le hubiera leído el pensamiento, se giró hacia ella y la miró

«Era demasiado tarde para abortar. El plazo legal había sido sobrepasado en algunos meses. Así que no tenía elección sino llevar a término el embarazo. Pero estaba decidida a dar en adopción a ese bebé que yo no había querido»

«¿Adopción? ¿Entonces, por qué renunciaste a ello?»

Regina le sonrió

«Evelyn, entonces, no te lo dijo todo…»

«Solo me dijo lo de tu negación de embarazo y tu obligación de llevar a término el embarazo. La angustia en la que te había hundido esa situación»

«Y como has podido ver: tuve que buscar ayudar para aceptar eso. Fue muy difícil acabar ese embarazo sabiendo que el niño que llevaba no era deseado»

«Entiendo…»

«¿Lo habrías entendido si te hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada?»

Emma bajó de repente la mirada, imaginando que la respuesta lógica habría sido «Por supuesto». Pero evidentemente lo primero que le vino era «No»

«Yo…yo…»

«No vale la pena, nadie lo habría comprendido, ni siquiera yo…Es por eso por lo que había decidido dar al niño en adopción»

«Pero al final te lo quedaste»

«Como te he dicho, viví muy mal el embarazo, al menos los tres meses que me quedaban. Incluso me negué a conocer el sexo. Cuando menos supiera de él, mejor era. Estaba en manos de un psicólogo, de especialistas que tenían miedo de que me dejara ir para perder al niño…Me volví a encerrar en mí misma, dejé de trabajar para enclaustrarme en mi casa. Solo Mallie venía a verme, para mantenerme al corriente de lo que pasaba en la revista. Pero en el octavo mes…»

Regina se estremeció y Emma vio cómo sus ojos brillaban

«¿Regina?»

«¿Por qué te hablo de todo esto?...Nunca deberías haber venido…» murmuró ella

«¡Hey, yo no elegí volver a aparecer! ¡Nuestros hijos son duros de roer! Yo solo…yo…»

«Eres curiosa» concluyó Regina, casi extenuada «Si supieras cuántas veces soñé con volver a verte, con que me perdonaras, que volvieras a mí…Incluso había perdido cualquier noción: la del tiempo y la de la realidad. Realidad rápidamente atrapada cuando sentí los agudos dolores, como nunca antes los había sentido. El embarazo de Evelyn fue casi idílico, así que cuando sentí las contracciones sabía que algo no iba bien.

«¿Molly?»

Regina cerró brevemente los ojos, como si el recuerdo de ese instante aún fuera difícil de rememorar

«El parto fue tan laborioso y difícil como el embarazo. Había perdido mucha sangre, estaba anémica…cuando llegué a Urgencias, me dijeron que el bebé estaba en peligro…Me llevaron a la sala de parto, pero las cosas no iban bien. Había que operar. Fue en ese momento, en ese preciso momento en que la camilla sobre la que estaba traspasó las puertas del quirófano en que tuve miedo por el bebé. En menos de dos meses de embarazo, era la primera vez que me inquietaba por él»

«¿Qué ocurrió?»

«Tuve un desprendimiento de placenta, seguido de una hemorragia que puso al bebé en sufrimiento fetal. Cuando sacaron a Molly, ella ya no respiraba. Yo estaba inconsciente, fueron los médicos los que me dijeron que no había respirado durante algunos minutos. Cuando yo desperté, ya estaba en una habitación»

«¿Y la pequeña?»

«Al haber estado privada de oxígeno durante algunos minutos, el pronóstico no era definitivo, pero…tenían miedo de que sufriera secuelas neurológicas. Era muy pequeñita y había nacido precoz…La metieron en la incubadora»

«¿Cómo fue, al final, lo de la adopción?»

«Yo había rellenado una solicitud durante el embarazo, después del nacimiento del niño tenía tres semanas para retractarme. Me quedé en el hospital durante una semana antes de poder volver a casa. Yo…no quería volver a escuchar hablar de ese bebé, pero…escuché una conversación entre enfermeras diciendo que el bebé no viviría mucho tiempo para poder ser adoptado…Me dije que…que ir a verla en la incubadora no estaría demás, que eso no cambiaría nada»

«Pero, fue todo lo contrario…» dijo Emma, comenzando a comprender

«En cuanto la vi atada a todos esos cables, mi corazón se rompió…Se parecía tanto a Eve…Y cuando vi la etiqueta en la incubadora sin nombre…Pero no pensaba poder criar al hijo de un hombre que había abusado de mí, que había roto nuestra pareja, era demasiado duro. Pero quería asegurarme que ella estaría bien, entonces…fui a verla todos los días, durante dos semanas. Le hablaba en la incubadora, incluso se me autorizó a cogerle la mano, a tocarla. Los médicos eran unánimes: en dos semanas su salud había mejorado»

«¿Gracias a ti?»

«No lo sé. Hoy me gusta pensar que sí. Pero en esa época, no veía la relación. Para mí, no hacia otra cosa sino asegurarme de que estaba bien, ni más ni menos. Procuraba no apegarme mucho, pues, para mí, ella tendría una nueva familia en cuanto terminara esa semana. Pero…»

«¿Pero?»

«Me sonrió. Su primera sonrisa…A pesar de todos los cables a los que estaba atada, el penúltimo día del plazo, me sonrió. Los médicos y las enfermeras, evidentemente, no eran de la misma opinión…Pero yo estaba segura, debo aferrarme a esa imagen de su primera sonrisa de una vida que ya empezaba movida»

«Entonces, decidiste quedártela…»

«Esta noche no dormí. Pensé y pensé en la locura que sería criar a esa pequeña. Al principio, pensé en Robin y en cómo reaccionaría si se enterara que era su hija, después en lo que los otros pensarían, criar al hijo de su ex. Llamé a Eve, quería hablar con ella, que me dijera lo que pensaba. Ella fue inamovible, y me apoyó»

Regina recogió sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Emma, entonces, se percató de su malestar, habría querido ayudarla, sostenerla, pero la verdad era que no sabía cómo hacerlo: habían pasado años, las cosas habían cambiado…

«A la mañana siguiente, anulé la solicitud. Era egoísta, pues….quizás habría sido más feliz en una familia con un padre y una madre que se quisieran, en una familia cordial. Ciertamente no necesitaba a una madre neurótica que había sufrido su embarazo como un calvario antes que disfrutarlo»

«Pero parece que te has repuesto»

«No he tenido elección. Molly está enferma»

Emma se estremeció

«¿Enferma?»

«Tiene una malformación cardiaca, y su sistema respiratorio es débil»

«¿Y eso qué quiere decir concretamente?»

«Crisis de asma frecuentes, prohibido cualquier esfuerzo físico. A ves, por las noches, lleva un aparato para evitar las apneas del sueño. Y evidentemente, citas cada dos o tres meses en el hospital para diversos exámenes. Es muy duro para una niña de tres años. Pero también es mi victoria»

«¿Cómo?»

«Los médicos no le daban dos años de vida, y en condiciones penosas. Nadie era optimista e incluso escuché muchas veces que no serviría de nada que me la quedara…»

«¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo podían decir eso…?»

«Fue a partir de ese momento en que tomé el toro por los cuernos, dejé de ser negligente conmigo misma y con mis hijas. Me cogí el permiso de maternidad para ocuparme mejor de Molly, ayudada por Evelyn. Quería ver esa sonrisa que me había conquistado, quería verla una y otra vez sobre su rostro. Así que me hundí en su curación, en su comodidad. Y hoy, va a celebrar su tercer cumpleaños, estoy orgullosa de ello» dijo con una sonrisa

«Tienes de qué estarlo, es una pequeña adorable» confirmó Emma

«Hoy he vuelto a trabar, pero con calma. Mallie a menudo me sustituye, es más la he ascendido a vicepresidenta de _Elixir_ »

«Super…»

«Le tengo total confianza, sé que nunca traicionará el espíritu de la revista. Eso me ha dejado tiempo para mis hijas, para ocuparme de Molly»

Emma entonces sonrió débilmente: sabía que Regina no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, y después de todo, no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle el resto de la historia. Suspiró y pensó en aquella tarde, aquella tarde en que todo había cambiado…

«Él fue a verme»

«¿Perdón?»

«Robin»

Escuchar ese nombre en la boca de Emma fue como una bofetada en toda la cara para Regina.

«¿Robin?»

«Vino a verme al restaurante. Vino a pavonearse de que se había acostado contigo la noche anterior»

Regina cerró brevemente los ojos y comprendió, entonces, la reacción de la joven cuando fue a verla al día siguiente. Pero cansada, ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza de entrar en cólera contra él. La verdad era que ya no quería sentir nada que tuviera que ver con Robin, ni de ceca ni de lejos: miedo, cólera, desesperación…

«Vino a decirme que se habían acostado juntos la noche anterior, que fuiste tú quien lo buscaste para reencontrar "sensaciones olvidadas" como dijo» ella sonrió «Lo peor fue que no le creí una palabras hasta que tiró sobre el mostrador…tus bragas» ella suspiró «Y yo sabía que eran las tuyas, las había…reconocido»

«Esa es la razón por la que estabas furiosa antes incluso de que yo pudiera explicarme»

«Aún tenía dudas, pero cuando llegué a tu despacho y te escuché con Mallie…mi sangre se calentó…Soy más bien del tipo…»

«…¿íntegra?»

Intercambiaron una tímida sonrisa antes de que Emma continuara

«¿Dices que ella pronto cumplirá los tres años?»

«El 25 de diciembre» Emma arqueó una ceja «Uno de mis más bellos regalos de Navidad y siempre lamentaré no haber sabido disfrutar de él»

«No podías saberlo…»

«Una madre debe saber esas cosas, incluso si el hijo ha sido concebido…de esa manera»

De repente, Regina revivió esa noche: la manera en que Robin se impuso en ese exiguo espacio que era su coche, la imposibilidad de la joven de moverse, el alcohol inhibiendo su voluntad, dejándose besar, tocar… Ese sentimiento de ya no estar ahí. Entonces se estremeció.

«Creo que deberían marcharse, de verdad»

Emma, entonces, asintió y se levantó, seguida de Regina. Y cuando habían alcanzado las escaleras para llamar a los chicos, estos ya corrían hacia abajo, siendo Molly casi agarrada al vuelo por su madre.

«¡Hey, cuidado, jovencita!»

«Pedón, mamá»

«¡Está nevando!» dijeron a la vez Evelyn y Henry

«Bueno, estamos en invierno. No hay nada asombroso en eso» dijo Regina

«No, ¡está nevando de verdad fuerte, muy fuerte!» insistió Evelyn

Emma y Regina se miraron, frunciendo el ceño antes de dirigirse a la puerta de entrada. Cuando Regina la abrió, una ráfaga de viento y nieve se abatió sobre ella. A penas tuvo tiempo de ver que fuera el suelo estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de nieve y que apenas se podía ver diez metros adelante.

Cuando cerró la puerta, pego la frente a la madera

«Hay tormenta afuera…» murmuró

«Ya lo has escuchado Henry, no deberíamos retrasarnos más»

«Pero mamá, no se ve nada fuera» protestó Henry «No tengo ganas de arriesgarnos a un accidente»

«Henry…»

«Tiene razón» dijo Regina «Es peligroso»

Emma echó una mirada hacia fuera y comprobó que, en efecto, la nieve caía intensamente, cubriendo el paisaje de un espeso manto algodonoso, impidiendo la circulación sin riesgos. Y aunque Emma no tenía el menos deseo de quedarse bajo ese techo, ni estar al lado de Regina más de lo debido, no podía arriesgarse a poner su vida o la de su hijo en peligro, así que suspiró

«Muy bien. ¡Una noche!»

«Esperemos que mañana no nieve más y que las carreteras estén libres» susurró Evelyn

«¿Se van a quedar aquí, mamá?»

Regina tomó a su hija en brazos, y miró a Emma cuyo rostro serio expresaba que no estaba feliz por la situación, lo que le partió el corazón.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en la cocina, mientras Regina preparaba la cena y los niños estaban en el salón viendo « _Cars_ » Emma se unió a ella

«¿Ayuda?»

«No es necesario, gracias»

«¿Esto no te recuerda a nada?»

«¿El qué?»

«Esta situación»

«Pues no»

«Nuestra Navidad juntos, cuando tu madre y tu hermana vinieron y, encerradas por la nieve, se quedaron aquí dos días más»

Ante ese recuerdo, Regina sonrió

«Sí, es verdad…»

«¿Cómo están ellas?»

«Bien. Vinieran cuando el primer año de Molly»

«¿Ellas lo saben?»

«No. Para ellas, nosotras rompimos y me quedé embarazada de un hombre que huyó después de enterarse»

«¿Así que no saben lo de Robin?»

«No. Ignoran cómo Molly fue concebida. Eso devastaría a mi madre, y no deseo en absoluto que me miré como una víctima»

«Lo entiendo»

«Los he puesto en la habitación de invitados de la otra planta»

«¿De la otra planta? Finalmente la has arreglado»

«Sí. Daniel murió»

La noticia golpeó a Emma, mientras que a Regina parecía serle indiferente.

«¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?»

«Hace un par de meses, en un accidente de avión. Se iba a un enésimo reportaje a la selva»

«¿Cómo se lo tomó Evelyn?»

«Bastante bien…Creo. Volcó su pena en la superprotección de su hermana. Hablamos mucho de ello»

Emma entonces se acercó

«Mi pésame»

«Es pasado»

Emma frunció el ceño: sí, efectivamente, era pasado, como todo lo que ha ocurrido en la vida de Regina. A Emma le parecía que llevaba diez años de retraso y que sus palabras caían como un pelo en la sopa.

«Debo hacer una llamada, perdóname»

Se alejó y tecleó un número

«¿Hola, Graham?»

Regina, curiosa, a pesar de todo, puso las antenas.

«Sí, estoy retenida en Nueva York al menos por dos días, por culpa de la nieve. ¿Podrías pasar el mensaje? ¿Qué? ¿Qué te importa lo que estoy haciendo en Nueva York? ¡Metete en tus cosas! ¿Ok? ¡Felices fiestas para ti también!»

Colgó antes de volver con Regina. La bella rubia se colocó a su lado sin decir una palabra.

«Ese…Graham…¿es…es tu novio?»

«¿Graham?» Emma se echó a reír «Oh no, es mi compañero»

«Oh…»

«Fuimos amantes una vez, sí, pero acabó tan rápido como comenzó»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Ahora es un amigo y un compañero bastante pesado, pero simpático»

«¿No te va a crear problemas en el trabajo la ausencia?»

«Oh, no, había cogido algunos días por las fiestas. ¿Y a ti?»

«No, puedo dar mis órdenes desde el ordenador. Además, la mayoría de mis empleados están de vacaciones»

«Siento imponerte mi presencia, sobre todo en la víspera de Navidad que se supone que es una fiesta familiar»

«No te impones, y si de verdad tu presencia me fuera insoportable, te hubiera mandado al Bed&Breakfast que acaba de abrir en la esquina de la calle» sonrió ella

«¿En serio? ¿Hay uno aquí?»

«Es encantador. Es para atender la demanda de nuevos visitantes que prefieren la periferia antes que el centro de Nueva York. El barrio está en plena efervescencia»

«¡Habríamos podido ir a pie al motel!» replicó Emma

Regina entonces sonrió

«Aún estás a tiempo de ir»

Emma entonces suspiró

«Déjalo, Henry ya se ha colocado lo poco que traía en la habitación»

«¡Pues no se hable más!»

Regina metió el asado en el horno, con una sonrisa en los labios, ante una Emma más perpleja que nunca.

Sí, esa cohabitación tenía pinta de acabar siendo bastante colorida…


	30. Viene el buen tiempo

**Gracias, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos. No recuerdo cada Nick, pero aquellas que recientemente me han escrito reviews largos, me encantan. A los Guest, siento no poder contestar, porque si no se tiene cuenta en fanfiction, no puedo. Me gustas las reacciones que levanta este fic, porque yo creo que es como la vida misma. Lo seres humanos somos las criaturas con más contradicciones que existe, y de ahí que el fic en algunos momentos pueda parecer contradictorio, o que creamos que Sedgie se ha despistado en algo, pero no es así, ella ha creado dos personajes que son humanas, con todo lo que ello conlleva. Cambios de humor, contradicciones, vueltas atrás, donde dije digo, digo diego, y esas cosas. Para mí, de todos los fics de Sedgie, la Regina y Emma de este fic son las mejores dibujadas. Nadie es perfecto, y no todos sabemos manejar los sentimientos, yo creo que nadie es capaz de manejar los sentimientos al cien por cien.**

 **En fin, seguimos con esta enorme historia.**

 **Viene el buen tiempo**

La comida fue surrealista, tanto para una como para la otra. Regina aún no se podía creer que Emma y Henry estaban a la mesa, compartiendo la misma cena. Hacía casi cuatro años desde la última vez.

En cuanto a Emma, su presencia parecía tan sorprendente como previsible, ella que siempre había dicho que cada cosa llegaba por una buena razón, que había una explicación para todo y que todo encontraba una significación un día u otro. Su presencia ahí no era debido al azar, lo presentía pues aunque se palpaba un malestar en el ambiente, le parecía que la situación podía mejorar entre ellas.

Evidentemente, volver a ver a Regina la había perturbado y había removido muchas emociones y recuerdos, buenos como malos. ¿La amaba aún? No estaba segura porque la mujer que estaba delante de ella ya no era la misma que había abandonado hacia tres años antes: esta mujer había sido golpeada por la vida más de una vez y en sus ojos ya no brillaba ese pequeño resplandor que había hecho flaquear el corazón de la bella rubia. No sabía qué pensar, si no era que Regina le daba pena y que detestaba eso.

Para Regina las cosas estaban más confusas que nunca: nunca había escondido, ni a Mallie ni a Evelyn, ni siquiera a ella misma, que a menudo pensaba en Emma. Pero nunca había dicho que durante el parto y los días que siguieron había rogado para que Emma estuviera a su lado, dándole esa fuerza y optimismo que la caracterizaba tanto. Pero tuvo que aprender a vivir sin ella, sin sus caricias, sin sus besos, sin su dulce mirada, cuando se posaba en ella, colmándola de amor, de esperanza y de calor. No, nunca había olvidado a Emma.

Como nunca había olvidado la manera en que la había traicionado, la manera en la que toda la historia que tenían acabó. Aún se estremecía pensando en las palabras de Emma, en su mirada tan oscura que había oscurecido su corazón. Esa mirada de odio, llena de cólera, de dudas y de amargura.

Y era esa imagen la que había poblado la mente de Regina, gangrenando sus sentimientos por ella. Y a pesar de la débil esperanza de volver a verla un día, los daños eran tan fuertes que ya no se sentía capaz de amar de nuevo, de amar con ese amor que las había animado a las dos. Ella no podía y ya no quería amar de nuevo, sencillamente por miedo a sufrir una vez más.

Y si parecía que a las dos mujeres les costaba acostumbrarse de nuevo la una a la otra, los chicos, por su parte, estaban en las nubes. Esa situación no era, cierto, la ideal, pero al menos tenía el mérito de reunirlos en un mismo sitio sin gritos ni rechazo.

«Mamá, ya que estamos atrapados aquí, ¿quiere eso decir que van a celebrar las Navidades con nosotras?» dijo excitada Evelyn

Regina pivotó sobre su silla antes de lanzar una mirada a Emma

«Cariño…No creo que…Emma y Henry seguro que tiene otra cosa que hacer…»

«Si la nieve persiste, nos veremos obligados a quedarnos de todas maneras» concluyó Henry terminándose su trozo de tarta. Ese comentario le valió una oscura mirada por parte de su madre.

«Henry tiene razón…No he arriesgado nuestras vidas esta noche, no las arriesgaré mañana si el estado de las carreteras es similar»

«¿No habías previsto celebrar Navidad?» preguntó, curiosa, Regina

«Navidad hay todos los años, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para quedarnos en casa comiendo malvaviscos junto a la chimenea viendo _Stars Wars_ »

«¿Qué es sta vraz?» preguntó Molly con la boca recubierta de chocolate

«Cuando seas lo suficientemente grande, la veremos juntos» dijo Henry con un guiño

«¡Choy gande!» se ofuscó la pequeña

«¡Perdón, sí, eres muy grande!» asintió el muchacho

«Gusta mucho él» murmuro ella a su hermana, pero con tan poca discreción que todos escucharon, lo que hizo sonreír tanto a Emma como a Henry.

Al acabar la cena, los adolescentes se esfumaron hacia el salón mientras que Regina se ocupaba del baño de Molly en la planta alta. Emma, cansada, decidió subir también y cuando escuchó las risas que venían del cuarto de baño, antes solo reservado para Evelyn, no pudo sino acercarse discretamente. Por la abertura de la puerta, descubrió a Molly, chapoteando en su baño y a Regina, de rodillas delante de ella, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Su corazón se saltó un latido al ver su rostro tan luminoso, tan sereno. No había enarbolado ese rostro desde que ellos habían llegado.

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Hm?»

«Ella es gapa, Emma, eh…»

«Sí, lo es»

«¡Pero menos que tú!» dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos dentro de la bañera

«Evidentemente» sonrió Regina, totalmente conquistada por su hija

«¿Ella es tu amiga?»

«Ella…lo fuimos, sí»

«¿No allá?»

«Se dice «ya no» cariño y…nos peleamos muy fuerte»

«Entonces, ¿ya no amigas?»

«Nosotras…Sécate cariño, te va a dar frío»

«Bien» dijo la pequeña, pero sin hacer caso comenzó a saltar dentro del agua.

«¡Molly, Molly! Para, me vas…»

«…¡mojaaaaaaaaaa!» rio la pequeña

Risa que contaminó a Emma, escondida tras la puerta, pero no lo suficientemente. Regina y Molly se dieron la vuelta hacia la puerta y, pillada, Emma se dejó ver.

«Lo siento, no quería…» se detuvo cuando vio a Regina empapada, gotas cayéndole de sus cabellos.

«No pasa nada. Si buscas tu habitación, al fondo del pasillo están las escaleras. Arriba, es la primera puerta a la derecha»

«Oh, euh…gracias»

Emma, entonces, cerró la puerta, reviró los ojos y suspiró antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Pero llevada por la curiosidad, recorrió el pasillo para descubrir qué se encerraba en las otras habitaciones. A continuación de la puerta de su habitación, había un pequeño cuarto de baño. Después otra estancia ofrecía una pequeña sala que parecía un despacho donde estaba la biblioteca, que había migrado de la planta de abajo a ahí, para dejar sitio en la habitación de Molly. Después, finalmente, otra estancia ofrecía el paraíso de los niños: una inmensa sala de juegos con una enorme casa de muñecas, peluches por centenares, muñecas de color rosa o amarillo claro, papel pintado con motivos infantiles. Imaginaba que Regina había tenido que pasarse horas en ese cuarto decorándolo. Entró y lo recorrió, su alma de niña completamente bajo su encanto. Cogió un peluche en sus manos y sonrió, después una inmensa tele llamó su atención. Se acercó y divisó una consola de videojuegos y no cualquiera…la suya.

Recordaba con nostalgia el día en que Henry la había traído y todos habían hecho una competición de carreras de coches apostándose la próxima salida al cine. Y con bastante dificultad ella y Henry habían ganado, y eligieron ir a ver _«Los juegos del hambre»_

Había olvidado completamente que habían dejado la consola ahí. Se habían marchado tan rápido que seguramente habían olvidado cosas aquí.

De repente, Emma se preguntó qué habrá sido de todas las cosas que había podido dejarse ahí. ¿Regina las habría tirado? ¿Las habría conservado?

«Ese es Ducky»

Emma se sobresaltó y se giró para ver a Regina apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

«¿Qué?»

«El peluche en tus manos…Se llama Ducky, es uno de los preferidos de Molly»

«Oh…» lo dejó rápidamente donde lo había encontrado «Lo siento»

«No debes estarlo» sonrió la bella morena

«Este cuarto es magnífico. Has hecho un gran trabajo en él»

«Gracias. Tenía que ocuparme en algo durante el permiso de maternidad. Se me metió en la cabeza acabar el cuarto para cuando cumpliera dos años. Eve me ayudó»

«Es magnífico»

«Gracias»

«¿Dónde está Molly?»

«Canturreando en su cama, siempre hace eso antes de dormirse» sonrió con ternura Regina

Se quedaron algunos segundos silenciosas antes de que Regina volviera a tomar la palabra.

«¿Has encontrado tu habitación?»

«Oh, sí, sí, gracias, será perfecta»

«De nada. Hay que acomodarse a la situación. Imagino que a Henry no le entusiasmará dormir en la misma cama que su madre: el sofá de la habitación es un sofá cama»

«Siento interrumpir vuestra Navidad en familia»

«Idem» sonrió débilmente Regina «Felizmente, había sido previsora por si el tiempo era caprichoso, tengo reservas hasta el 31 al menos»

«Por supuesto aportaré el dinero que haga falta»

«No es necesario, de verdad»

«Insisto»

Regina suspiró

«Realmente ya no quieres deberme nada…»

Emma se quedó parada y desvió la mirada

«No…no es eso…lo haría con cualquiera»

Sin darse cuenta, esa frase hizo estremecerse a Regina: cualquiera…Sí, Regina se había convertido en una cualquier en la vida de Emma, cuando hacía tres años ella era toda su vida. Hoy, no era sino una entre tantos otros, una conocida que formaba parte de su pasado, cuando pensaba que solo sería su futuro.

«Bien…como quieras. Hablando de deber algo…¿quieres seguirme, por favor?»

Emma asintió y siguió a Regina hacia la pequeña biblioteca donde la bella morena sacó de un armario una caja de gran tamaño. La dejó sobre el escritorio y Emma pudo leer escrito con rotulador _«Emma»_

«Son todas las cosas que dejaste aquí. No he podido tirarlas. Me dije que, quizás, un día, te las enviaría»

Emma se sintió de golpe incómoda y sacó sus manos de los bolsillos para ponerlas sobre la caja que abrió lentamente.

«Te dejo» dijo Regina

«No. Puedes…puedes quedarte»

Pero Regina no soportaba aquello: demasiadas cosas, demasiados significados en los objetos de esa caja. Prefería no quedarse por miedo a mostrar las emociones que le estaba constando esconder desde que Emma había dado un paso hacia ella.

«No, prefiero que no» dijo alejándose.

Emma la miró cerrar la puerta tras ella, suspirando ante la distancia que Regina no dejaba de instaurar entre ellas. Desvió su atención hacia la caja. Una ola de nostalgia la invadió cuando vio su camiseta fetiche doblada cuidadosamente dentro. La había buscado durante un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que seguramente se la había dejado olvidada en casa de Regina. La cogió y la olió: Regina la había lavado, eso la hizo sonreír.

La puso a un lado antes de meter la nariz de nuevo en la caja y encontrar algunos DVDs y CDs, un MP3 que pensaba haber olvidado en su apartamento, un peluche que Regina había ganado para ella en una feria a la que habían llevado a los niños. Ante ese recuerdo, Emma sonrió: Regina solo había ido alguna que otra vez a una feria. Llevarla la había alegrado tanto como a los niños. Como una niña pequeña quiso subirse en todas las atracciones y pasar en todos los puestos donde podía probar su puntería. De esa forma, había logrado brillantemente ganar en un juego de flechas, llevándose como premio un pequeño peluche en forma de conejo rosa y azul.

Hurgó algo más y encontró algunas fotos tomadas durante sus diversas salidas: Staten Island y Henry posando orgullosamente delante de la Estatua de la Libertad, Central Park y la carrera de bicicleta que Evelyn ganó, el concurso de muñecos de nieve o la única Navidad que habían pasado juntos. Encontró también algunas cosas «casuales» que Emma había llevado a casa de Regina para los fines de semana en que los Swan se quedaban más de dos días: un sucinto neceser, calcetines y ropa interior.

Suspiró dándose cuenta de que toda su vida pasada cabía en una caja. Volvió a meter todo en la caja y la llevó a su habitación por esa noche. Se sorprendió al ver a su hijo descalzándose.

«¿Ya acabó la película?»

«Sí…estoy roto»

«¿Te abro el sofá o prefieres dormir con tu mamá?»

«Jaja. La última vez que dormí contigo tenía diez años»

«Mentira, 13. Fue en un motel en New Haven antes de nuestra llegada a Boston: una habitación, una cama, acuérdate» dijo ella divertida

«No, prefiero que no, gracias» puso él una mueca mientras su madre le preparaba la cama «¿Qué es eso?» dijo él señalando la caja a los pies de la cama

«Oh…Cosas que había dejado aquí y que Regina metió ahí»

«Wow, demasiado raro» dijo él

«Y que lo digas…»

Henry hurgó dentro y sacó el MP3

«Guay, ¿lo puedo coger?»

Emma se lo arrancó de las manos

«Ni en sueños»

«Mañana es Navidad» sermoneó él

«¿Y?»

«Bueno, por culpa de la nieve estamos encerrados aquí y además, no podrás darle a tu hijo un regalo. ¿Es una porquería, no? ¿No tenerle un regalo a tu hijo?» dijo él irónicamente

«¿De quién es la culpa de que estemos aquí encerrados?»

«Eh, yo solo respondí a la llamada de ayuda de una amiga» sonrió él

«Ya, amiga con la que montaste un plan para reunirnos a su madre y a mí, muchas gracias»

«Niego toda implicación»

«Claro, por supuesto…Te conviene bien esta situación…»

«Quiere decir: ¿dormir en un sofá cama y quedarme sin regalos de Navidad?»

«Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir» dijo ella en tono reprobatorio. Henry bajó la mirada «Pero te lo agradezco»

Henry se enderezó, sorprendido

«¿Ah sí?»

«Pienso que lo necesitaba» Henry sonrió «Para pasar página» sonrisa que perdió

«¿Cómo?»

«Creo que mi precipitada marcha me impidió cerrar esta historia debidamente. Sin darme cuenta, tenía esa sensación de algo inacabado. Pero pienso que voy a poder pasar a otra cosa ahora que esta historia ha terminado»

«Ah…»

Emma lo miró

«Sé que tú pensabas que la llama se reavivaría entre nosotras, pero, Henry, no es el caso, nunca lo será. Las dos hemos pasado a otra cosa. Ella tiene su vida, yo, la mía, tenemos dos visiones diferentes ahora…»

Henry bajó la mirada

«Lo entiendo, después de todo es Regina la culpable»

Emma frunció el ceño

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Si ella no te hubiera engañado, no se habrían separado»

«Da igual quién es culpable o no. Ella cometió errores, y yo también los cometí. Nunca debí marcharse de esa manera. Tendría que haber enfrentado mi cólera y sobre todo enfrentarme a Regina. Nuestra historia duró lo que duró, pero al menos podría haberse terminado de forma más civilizada»

«…»

«Venga, a la cama, es tarde»

Henry así lo hizo, pero Emma antes de apagar la luz, hurgó en la caja y sacó el MP3. Lo encendió, se puso los auriculares y buscó en su playlist una carpeta titulada «R&E» y en cuanto la música comenzó, Emma colocó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y cuando cerró los ojos, una pequeña lágrima se escapó para rodar por su mejilla y acabar estrellada en la almohada.

* * *

Cuando Evelyn subió, a su vez, se permitió entrar en la habitación de su madre, pero para su gran sorpresa, no había nadie. Recorrió el pasillo entonces y escuchó un ligero murmullo, como una melodía, escapándose de la habitación de Molly. Ella sabía que su pequeña hermana tenía la costumbre de dormirse canturreando, más bien, balbuceado, cancioncillas.

Pero cuando pasó la cabeza por la puerta, se sorprendió el ver a su madre, sentada en la mecedora, con su mano en la de su hija, que se había quedado dormida.

«¿Mamá?» murmuró ella

Despacio, Regina soltó la mano de Molly, se sorbió discretamente la nariz antes de levantarse e ir hacia Evelyn

«Es tarde, ¿la película ya acabó?»

«Sí. ¿Molly está bien?»

«Sí, todo está bien. Ve a acostarte»

«¿Y tú?»

«Yo también estoy bien» sonrió ella débilmente

Evidentemente, Evelyn no se creyó una palabra, pero no insistió, sabiendo que ese día había sido intenso para su madre. Mañana sería otro día, la víspera de Navidad, y muchas cosas estaban previstas.

* * *

Por la noche, Emma se despertó sobresaltada. Una pesadilla, una extraña impresión, no sabría decirlo. Como cuando uno se despierta y se tiene ese sentimiento de no haber acabado la noche o de despertarse de un sueño inacabado.

Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida con los auriculares en las orejas, la playlist sonando en bucle. Mantuvo al alcance de la mano el MP3, se levantó y lanzó una mirada a su hijo que divisó bajo las sábanas, inmóvil, en un profundo sueño.

Salió de la habitación y bajó a la planta baja, a la cocina donde tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarse a Regina.

La bella morena estaba con los codos apoyados en la isla central, con una taza en las manos, la mirada en el vacío. Cuando su presencia captó su mirada, Regina se enderezó

«¿Emma? ¿Insomnio?» ella notó entonces que la bella rubia llevaba la camiseta que le había cuidadosamente metido en la caja.

«Sí…» se quitó rápidamente los auriculares «¿Puedo servirme?» preguntó señalando con el dedo la nevera

«Por supuesto»

Emma se dirigió hacia la nevera y la abrió sacando de ella el zumo de frutas. Se sentó frente a Regina en la isla «¿Tisana?»

«Sí» respondió Regina sacando el saquito de su taza

Se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio mirándose antes de que Regina divisara el MP3

«Lo has encontrado»

«¿Qué? Oh, esto…Sí, gracias por haberlo guardado»

«Quería regalárselo a Evelyn o revenderlo, pero…no pude»

Emma bajó la mirada

«Es…amable» vio un pequeño aparato ovalado cerca de la mujer «¿Qué es eso?»

«Un babyphone por Molly»

«¿Tiene noches agitadas?»

«No es babyphone convencional. Este está programado para avisarme si Molly tiene una crisis»

Emma se dio cuenta qué estresantes podían ser las noches de Regina. No era, entonces, sorprendente encontrarla ahí en la cocina. Quizás hacía eso todas las noches.

«¿Ya ha pasado?»

«Más de una vez, sí. Pero cuanto más grande se hace, las crisis son menos frecuentes»

«Hm, ok» Emma bebió un gran sobro de su vaso «Debe hacer mucho tiempo que no duermes una noche entera, ¿verdad?»

«Verdad, sinceramente ya no me acuerdo»

«¿Por qué?»

«Hace cuatro meses, me tomé media pastilla de somnífero para intentar dormir, pues estaba muy preocupada por el trabajo. Esa misma noche, Molly tuvo una crisis. Por culpa del somnífero, no me di cuenta, fue Evelyn la que se levantó al escuchar a su hermana toser sin parar. Evelyn me sacudió para que me despertara y tuvo la calma necesaria para llamar a urgencias. Me sentí tan culpable. Desde ese momento, desterré ese tipo pastillas y duermo con un ojo abierto, con el babyphone en mi almohada. Al menor ruido sospechoso me despierto.»

«Estás cansada, ¿por qué no le pides a Evelyn que se encargue del babyphone alguna vez?»

«No quiero darle esa responsabilidad. Si le ocurre algo a Molly cuando ella está con el aparato, no quiero que ella se sienta responsable, es demasiado joven, soy yo la que tiene que hacer eso»

«Creo que necesitas dormir. Tienes que dormir si quieres estar en forma para ocuparte de tu hija. Dame el babyphone por esta noche»

Regina se enderezó y la miró a la rubia con los ojos desorbitados

«¿Perdón?»

«Podrás dormir convenientemente. Mañana es la víspera de Navidad, será un duro día para ti y las niñas, tú debes estar en forma»

Regina rio

«¿Crees que es tan fácil?»

«¿Por qué no? Solo tienes que dármelo» dijo ella tendiendo la mano

Pero Regina frunció el ceño

«¡Ni hablar!»

«¿Por qué?»

«¡No es tan sencillo!»

«Por supuesto que sí, dame»

«¡No! Yo…no tengo confianza» acabó por soltar Regina

Emma se sobresaltó, sorprendida

«¿No tienes confianza? Tú, ¿tú no confías en mí? Es irónico, ¿no crees?»

«…»

Emma dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios

«¡Es el mundo al revés para alguien que ha engañado a su novia con su ex!» Pero tan pronto como pronunció las palabras, Emma las lamentó «No, no…es lo que quería decir»

«Es exactamente lo que querías decir» concluyó Regina levantándose

«¡Espera, Regina!»

«Si mañana la nieve os lo permite, sería preferible que durmieran en el B&B de la esquina» dijo ella antes de salir de la cocina, y dejar a la bella rubia

«¡Arrrrrrrr, idota!» refunfuñó Emma para sí misma golpeándose la frente contra la isla central.

* * *

Esa noche, ni Regina ni Emma encontraron el sueño. Por eso mismo cada una se despertó bastante temprano. Emma no se sorprendió al ver la cama de su hijo desierta. En cuando a Regina, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no había echado un ojo, incluso, discreto, a la habitación de su hija. Así que con una total sorpresa se la encontró en la cocina, preparando con Henry la mesa para el desayuno.

«Buenos días, mamá»

«Buenos días. ¿Es que…estás haciendo tortitas?» Evelyn asintió antes de que Regina, más que sorprendida, se sentara al lado de Henry. «¿Molly duerme aún?»

«Hm, hm. Toma, gauffres»

«¿Gauffres? Pero, ¿desde cuándo sabes hacer gauffres?»

«No es complicado una vez que sabes hacer la masa, el resto lo hace la máquina»

Y cuando el desayuno estuvo colocado en la mesa, Emma apareció, con la caja en la mano, lo que chocó a Evelyn y a Henry, pero no a Regina.

«¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces?»

«Henry, prepárate, nos vamos» dijo ella con oscura mirada, el rostro agachado.

«Pero…»

«Nada de peros. Es 24 de diciembre, las Mills ciertamente tienen cosas que hacer sin estar nosotros estorbando»

«Pero la nieve no ha dejado de caer en toda la noche, ir en coche es impracticable»

«No pasa nada, no vamos en coche, vamos caminando…hasta el Bed&Breakfast de la esquina»

Evelyn y Henry intercambiaron una mirada angustiada y llena de incomprensión antes de que la muchacha se colocara delante de Emma.

«Pero, ¿por qué pagar cuando pueden quedarse aquí gratuitamente?»

«Pregunta a tu madre…» dijo ella con oscura mirada

Evelyn se giró hacia Regina

«¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Mamá?»

«Lo que ella quiere decir es que no soporta mi presencia bajo su techo, y puedo comprenderlo. Así que me ha aconsejado firmemente que…me marche»

«No has hecho eso…» murmuró Evelyn hacia su madre que se encontró entre la espada y la pared. Recobró su aplomo antes de aclararse la garganta.

«Yo…Sí, lo dije»

«Pero…»

«¡Basta, Eve!» gritó Regina

La joven se sobresaltó, casi estupefacta ante el tono de su madre.

«¿Mamá? ¿Po qué gitas?»

Todos se giraron hacia la pequeña, cuyos ojos medio cerrados señalaban que acababa de despertarse. Regina entonces se tensó

«Oh, cariño, lo siento…»

«¡No quero que Heny vaya!» protestó la pequeña con voz baja «¡Queíamos hace un muñeco de nieve fuea!»

Regina miró a su hija que ponía carita de cachorrito

«Cariño…Emma…ella…nosotras…»

«¡Nan, no queo! Ma, po favo…queo que quede»

Regina lanzó una breve mirada hacia Henry y Emma, después suspiró.

«Muy bien, Molly, entendido» Después se levantó y se puso delante de Emma «Tenemos que hablar»

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron al salón, mientras que Evelyn se ocupaba de Molly.

Emma esperó con los brazos cruzados ante la bella morena

«¿Puedo saber qué te ha dado?»

«Yo…Escucha… Podríamos…Es la Nochebuena, somos adultas. Intentemos pasar página, al menos por hoy»

Emma entonces suspiró

«Esto no es bueno ni para nosotras, ni para los niños. Corremos el riesgo de que se monten películas…»

«No si dejamos las cosas claras»

«Anoche lo hice con Henry»

«¿Ah…ah sí?»

«Sí. Le dije que, finalmente, volver a verte me ha hecho comprender que ahora puedo avanzar, ir hacia delante, pasar página»

Regina sonrió débilmente

«Está…está bien, es mejor así…para todo el mundo»

«Por supuesto no descarto una conversación entre los cuatro para poner todo en claro»

«Evidentemente»

«Mientras…somos adultas, podemos comportarnos sin destriparnos» dijo Emma

«Evidentemente» repitió Regina

Y juntas volvieron a la cocina, bajo las miradas suspicaces de los dos adolescentes. Henry y Evelyn sabían que esa relajación no era sino fachada y que cada una tenía mucho camino por delante antes de _«pasar página»_. ¿Quedaba aún alguna esperanza? ¿Podrían sus madres reencontrarse?

La operación Cupido estaba lejos de tener éxito y los chicos necesitarían mucha paciencia e imaginación para que sus madres acabaran por sucumbir de nuevo.

Tenían Navidad para eso, pero sobre todo tenían un as bajo la manga que acababa de mostrase válido y que sería, sin ninguna duda, un argumento de peso en su operación Cupido: Molly.

* * *

 **Supongo que lo han averiguado, pero por si las moscas. Cuando habla Molly las faltas de ortografía son adrede. La niña pronuncia las palabras a medias, y le cuesta pronunciar la r. Y otra cosa el título de este capítulo hay que leerlo como la continuación del título del capítulo anterior. Eso sí, es un título irónico.**


	31. Nochebuena

**WOW…Muchísimas gracias. Hemos pasado los 500 reviews. Estoy contentísima. De aquí a que se acabe el fic, espero alcanzar los 600. Espero que a todos los que conozcáis, seguidores o no de la serie, y que le guste una buena historia de amor, pasión, celos, tragedia, les recomendéis el fic. Creo que el triunfo de una autora es ser leída, independientemente de si el fic nace o no a partir de una serie, porque al fin y al cabo al ser AU, podemos perfectamente cambiar los nombres de ellas, y ya no tendría nada que ver con OUAT.**

 **Bueno, a ser leyendo.**

 **Nochebuena**

«¿Necesitas ayuda?» propuso Emma al entrar en la cocina

«¿Dónde están los niños?»

«Haciendo un muñeco de nieve, creo que Molly no les ha dado otra opción»

Regina sonrió

«Sí, sabe ser muy persuasiva»

«Lo he podido comprobar, efectivamente»

Regina perdió, entonces, su sonrisa

«Podemos hacer un esfuerzo, somos adultas después de todo» dijo como para convencerse a sí misma

«Por supuesto. Entonces, ¿puedo hacer algo? ¿Qué hay de nuevo en el programa tradicional de tu cena de Nochebuena?»

«He tenido que revisar mis prioridades. Con una pequeña boca que alimentar bastante exigente»

«¿Ya no haces tu asado en salsa y el tronco de Navidad?»

«Oh, por el asado no hay ningún problema…Es con relación al tronco que las cosas han cambiado»

Para explicitar sus palabras, Regina se separó y dejó aparecer un pastel en forma de copo de nieve.

«Una tarta de cumpleaños»

«¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Y por qué un copo de nieve?»

«Es fan de la Reina de las nieves, una verdadera pasión. Ya no cuento las veces que he podido cantar « _Let it go_ », si supieras, ni las veces en que Evelyn y yo hemos visto el DVD»

Emma sonrió ante esa idea y se acercó

«¿Puedo ayudar?»

«Si quieres, pela y corta las zanahorias»

«Ok»

Y así se quedaron, codo a codo, en la cocina. Y cuando los niños entraron de su loca escapada en la nieve, pudieron constatar el buen clima que reinaba en la cocina. Henry y Evelyn no pensaban volver a ver tal escena entre sus madres.

Cuando ellas se dieron la vuelta, ellos vieron en ambos rostros una común sonrisa.

«¿De vuelta?» dijo Regina

«Yep. Ha quedado genial nuestro muñeco, ¿quieren verlo?»

«No, aún nos queda trabajo aquí. Pero, podrían cambiarse y ocuparse de Molly en lugar de arruinar mi parqué»

«Ok» dijeron a la vez los dos adolescentes cogiendo a Molly por los hombros para llevarla a la habitación.

«¿Crees que va a funcionar entre ellas?» dijo Henry mientras Evelyn ayudaba a Molly a desvestirse.

«Así lo espero…Navidad es el momento propicio para el acercamiento, con un poco de suerte…»

«Aún estamos lejos»

«Pero más cerca de lo que hemos estado en tres años. Ya sabes, ciertamente hay una razón para que nuestras madres no hayan rehecho sus vidas No han faltado ocasiones, pero…estoy convencida de que ellas están hechas la una para la otra»

«¿Cómo almas gemelas?»

«Estoy segura de que cada uno tenemos una en algún lugar del mundo» Henry arqueó una ceja «¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?»

Él sonrió

«No te esperaba tan romántica. ¿Acaso has encontrado tu _«cada uno»_?»

Ella, entonces, sonrió, sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse y lanzó una mirada a su hermana que buscaba un suéter vaciando su armario.

«¿Y? ¿Tienes a alguien?» preguntó él curioso

«Sí»

«¿De verdad?»

«¿Por qué pareces tan asombrado? ¡Acaso soy fea!» dijo ella fingiendo que estaba molesta

«¡No es eso! Es solo que…tengo la impresión de que fue ayer cuando apenas teníamos 13 años…»

«Estamos lejos de los 13…» sonrió ella nostálgicamente

«Entonces, ¿tienes a alguien?»

«¡Yo, yo tengo un ovio!» dijo Molly deslizando entre los dos adolescentes.

«¿Ah sí? ¿En serio?» dijo con asombro y divertido Henry

«Yí, ¡se llama Jhon! ¡Es muy vapo! Pero también está Max…Y Stan, que son amables»

Evelyn y Henry estallaron a reír antes de que Molly se les uniera, sin estar segura de por qué reían.

«Molly…pronto vamos a comer, podrías al menos ponerte un pantalón»

«¡Quero un vestido!»

«Como quieras…» suspiró su hermana mayor, cansada de tener que luchar contra una pequeña de 3 años testaruda como una mula

Al ver a la pequeña alejarse, Henry volvió a la carga, más curioso que nunca

«Entonces, ¿lo vas a soltar o no?»

«¿Estás celoso o qué?» dijo divertida la joven

«No, solo curioso. Si nuestras madres hubieran estado aún juntas, habría sido el hermano mayor protector, es todo»

«A ver dos cosas: una, soy más vieja que tú, pocas semanas, pero lo soy. Y dos, nuestras madres ya no están juntas, de momento, así que tu discurso paternalista, te lo guardas…» dijo ella de manera pícara «Y tú, ¿has conocido a alguien en Boston?»

«Tenía una novia hasta ese poco tiempo…»

«¿Ya no?»

«No»

«¿Te dejo porque eres un plomo?»

«Me dejó porque yo no quería…acostarme» murmuró él esa última parte de la frase para que las infantiles orejas de Molly no escucharan nada.

«¿En serio? ¿Eres…aún…en fin, ya sabes?» Henry hizo una mueca y Evelyn, de repente, sintió su incomodidad «Hablamos de otra cosa, si quieres»

«Si hablamos de ti. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que has cambiado de tema?» dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios

«¡Jajaja, tú tonto!» rio Molly que acababa de aterrizar en las rodillas del muchacho.

«¿Ah sí?»

«¡Sí! ¡Eve no tene ovio!»

Henry arqueó una ceja

«¿Ah no?»

«¡Nan, ella tene una ovia! ¡Se llama Lucy y es muy bena!»

Henry puso cara de asombro antes de mirar, incrédulo, a la joven que asintió con una sonrisa confirmando las palabras de la pequeña.

«¿Habla en serio? ¿Eres…en fin, tú…una chica?»

«Sí…» resopló la joven «¿Irónico, no?»

«¿Y tu madre lo sabe?»

«¡Evidentemente! Molly, ¿puedes dejarnos dos minutos?»

«¡Pero, poquéeeeeeeeeee!»

Evelyn le sonrió antes de darle un pequeño libro de color rojo y violeta, salpicado de lentejuelas

«Toma, ¡búscanos un cuento!»

«¡Sí!»

Henry la miró con expresión divertida.

«Adora todos los cuentos, tenemos unos minutos por delante antes de que decida» dijo divertida Evelyn

«Entonces, ¿lo vas a soltar? ¿Cómo es eso de que sales con una chica? Pero, ¿desde cuándo?»

«Ya hace poco más de un año»

«¿Con la misma?»

«Con la misma. Nos conocimos en el instituto, era becaria en la biblioteca»

«¿Becaria? Pero, ¿cuántos años tiene?»

«18. Está estudiando literatura en mi escuela. En parte fue por ella que elegí ese instituto»

«Pero…¿cómo es posible que tú…que seas…?»

«¿Lesbiana?» dijo divertida Evelyn «Durante un tiempo pensé que era un capricho a causa de nuestras madres. Pero…en el fondo de mí, creo que siempre lo he sabido»

«¿Herencia?»

«Nada que ver. Creo solo que lo que les pasó a nuestras madres fue una revelación, un desencadenante. Es solo que eso me permitió ver más claro y no tener vergüenza de lo que sentía. He hablado mucho de eso con mi madre…»

«Bah…no lo había visto venir…»

«¿Qué? ¿Es muy raro para ti? ¿No vas a sobreponerte?»

«¡Claro que sí! Es solo que…es raro…no parecías serlo, es todo»

¿Y en tu opinión cuál es la pinta de una lesbiana? ¿Camisa de cuadros, cabellos cortos, tatuajes? Nuestras madres no son para nada así, te digo…»

«…»

«Ok, pensaba que ibas a tomártelo mejor…» dijo ella decepcionada

«No es eso, pero…no nos vemos desde hace tres años y…tengo la sensación de que hace una eternidad: entre la presencia de Molly y el anuncio de tu homosexualidad…creo que se me han escapado varios trenes»

«Es más que una impresión. Hemos perdido trenes que habrá que alcanzar, tanto nosotros como nuestras madres»

Henry se quedó mirando al frente, como si tuviera que asimilar todas esas informaciones. Después se acordó de un hecho

«Así que…cuando fuiste a verme hace unos días diciéndome que le habías dicho a tu madre que estabas en casa de una amiga…¿hablabas de ella? ¿De tu novia?»

«Sí»

«¿Ella sabe de nosotros? Quiero decir, ¿sobre nuestra Operación y todo?»

«Sí, lo sabe todo. Le he hablado tanto de ti que creo que podría reconocerte al primer vistazo. Me ha cubierto cuando he ido a verte» un ligero atisbo de celos envolvió a Henry «¿Te es un problema esto?»

«No, pero…esta operación…en fin, creía que era nuestro secreto, solo tuyo y mío»

«Espera, ¿estás celoso de la relación y la complicidad que tengo con ella?» dijo asombrada Evelyn «¿No me digas que…yo te gusto?»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¡estás loca! ¡No, en absoluto!»

«Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Querías que mantuviera para nosotros esta historia?»

«Pensaba que era algo nuestro»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú pensaste en nosotros cuando te marchaste sin decir nada durante tres años?»

Se instaló un incómodo silencio antes de que cada uno mirara hacia delante, evitándose mutuamente. Molly pasaba frenéticamente las páginas, a la búsqueda del mejor cuento que contar.

«¿Es…complicado, eh?» suspiró Evelyn «Muchas cosas han cambiado…»

«Mucho tiempo…»

«Antes solo nos teníamos a nosotros dos principalmente…Pero han pasado tres años y cada uno tiene su vida, otros amigos…»

«¿Sabes? No me molesta que salgas con una chica. Creo que habría tenido la misma reacción si fuera un chico. Creo que me he quedado estancado en esa imagen de nosotros con 13 años»

«Lo mismo…» Hubo algunos segundos de silencio antes de que Evelyn esbozara una sonrisa «Por cierto, ya que estamos de confidencias: salí con Arthur también antes de darme cuenta de que no era lo mío» sonrió ella

«¿A…Arthur? ¿Qué? ¿En serio?»

«¡Ay, ya encontéeeeeeeeeeeee!» gritó Molly que se lanzó sobre su hermana, libro en la mano, cortando definitivamente la conversación y dejando a Henry con hambre de más.

* * *

«Evelyn se ha convertido en una hermosa muchacha…» suspiró Emma mientras fregaba los platos

«Henry se ha hecho un hombre fuerte» constató Regina «Me ha dicho que está en el equipo de natación de su instituto»

«Se le da muy bien. Aspira a una beca»

«Pensaba que sus resultados académicos bastarían»

«¡Oh, y bastan! Solo quiere la satisfacción de decirse que sus resultados deportivos son bastantes buenos para que los otros lo vean. Sí, mi hijo tiene un ego desmesurado» dijo divertida Emma

«Debe tener éxito con las chicas. ¿Eres de las que sobreprotegen a sus hijos?» sonrió Regina

«No es necesario, es nulo en amores. No se preocupa en mantener una. Quizás es gay…» dijo ella golpeándose el mentón con el índice «¿Y Eve? Es una hermosa muchacha, debe ser cortejada por decenas de adolescentes en celo»

«Oh, lo es ciertamente, pero no me inquieto por ella, ha encontrado a alguien»

«¿Ah? ¿Y mamá está de acuerdo con eso?» ironizó la bella rubia

«Completamente. Es una persona seria y ellas están juntas desde hace más de un año»

«¿Ellas?»

«De tal palo, tal astilla» sonrió Regina

«¿Sale…sale con una chica?»

«No se esconde, es bastante posible que ya se lo haya contado a Henry»

«¿Cómo te lo tomaste?»

«Al principio, sorprendida, pero…debido a mi pasado y a mi relación contigo, creo que ella buscaba un oído atento más que una aprobación. Habría sido una hipócrita si le hubiera prohibido ese tipo de relación o si me lo hubiera tomado a mal. La apoyo, y Lucy es una chica muy amable» sonrió Regina

«Es…raro»

«Es lo que pensé al principio. Que se había visto influida por mi relación contigo…pero hablamos largo y tendido, y comprendí que sentía eso desde hacía tiempo»

«Mientras sea feliz»

«Exacto»

De repente, los tres chicos bajaron

«¿Comemos?» dijeron los tres a la vez.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron entonces una divertida mirada antes de que todos se pusieran a degustar la rica comida alrededor de la mesa. Por una fracción de segundo, Regina y Emma se encontraron soñando con comidas familiares alrededor de esa mesa, con los chicos reunidos, todos felices.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Regina había preparado todo, como de costumbre, para que esa Nochebuena fuera la más hermosa, sobre todo para su hija Molly.

Una magnifica mesa había sido vestida, las velas que se diseminaban por la casa, habían sido encendidas, varios platos, el siguiente más delicioso que el anterior, habían sido preparados, y todo bajo las suaves melodías de Navidad, villancicos que canturreaba alegremente Molly.

«¡Mia mi bonito vestido!» dijo la pequeña mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Emma

«¡Magnífica! ¡Una verdadera princesita!»

«¡Mamá me lo ha compado!»

«Pues ella tiene muy buen gusto» dijo ella arrodillándose ante la pequeña. Le colocó bien y le apretó sus dos pequeñas coletas «Estás muy guapa»

«¡Gacias! ¡Tú estás vapa también!»

Emma le sonrió, completamente derretida por esa bolita infantil: se parecía mucho a su madre, si no fuera por sus ojos verde agua. A veces se sorprendía imaginando a Regina cuando era pequeña, y apostaba a que debía parecerse, con pocos cambios, a Molly.

«¿Po qué tú no tienes vestido?»

«Oh, euh…» Emma se sintió de repente incómoda «No tengo…»

«Mamá tiene muchos. ¡Ella puede date uno!» dijo alegre la pequeña

Y en el momento en que Emma iba a responder, todas las miradas se giraron hacia las escaleras. Emma hizo lo mismo y se quedó con la boca abierta ante Regina, que llevaba un deslumbrante vestido corto, rojo escarlata. Le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas y dejaba ver una silueta que Emma casi había olvidado. Ciñendo más de lo que decencia podía permitir el cuerpo de la bella morena, sus hombros desnudos, así como su espalda, Regina parecía más resplandeciente que nunca.

«Debo tener una expresión bien pálida a tu lado» sonrió Emma

«Si es un cumplido, lo acepto encantada» dijo divertida Regina

Evelyn y Henry intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, antes de que la joven se colocara entre Emma y su madre

«¡Podrías prestarle un vestido para la ocasión!»

«Eve…» sermoneó la bella morena que veía muy bien a dónde quería llegar su hija

«¿Qué?»

Regina suspiró, y se giró hacia Emma

«¿Deseas cambiarte antes de pasar a la mesa?»

«¡Yo queo que todos tenemos boitos vestidos!» canturreó Molly

Emma se encontró una vez más entre el deseo de pasar desapercibida durante esa noche y el hecho de darle el gusto a esa pequeña cuya esperanza y alegría ante la perspectiva de verla en vestido iluminaba el rostro.

«Yo…¿Por qué no?»

«Sígueme»

Evidentemente, Emma conocía el camino, evidentemente conocía esas escaleras por haberlas subido y bajado muchas veces para ir a la habitación de Regina. Recordaba incluso haber sucumbido a las caricias y al ardor de Regina en mitad de esos mismos escalones, sin alcanzar siquiera la habitación. Ante ese recuerdo, enrojeció: el ardor de ambas había desperdigado la ropa por el camino, y al final, con las prisas, había tropezado, y Regina había caído sobre ella, y ya no se movió. Recordaba la incomodidad de la situación, pero también la excitación que había animado ese retozo.

«¿Emma?»

Sacada de sus pensamientos por una Regina que la esperaba en lo alto de las escaleras, jamás se atrevería a confesar que el recuerdo de ese momento aún la excitaba.

Cuando entró en la habitación, vio enseguida la foto en la mesilla de noche: recordaba esa foto, el lugar y el momento.

«Eres más fina y más alta…» constató la bella morena hurgando en su armario

«Oh, no tan fina»

«Más que yo en todo caso»

«Pero yo no he tenido un hijo hace apenas tres años» constato con una sonrisa la bella rubia

«Cierto. Pruébate este» le dijo tendiéndole un vestido negro, corto y con una abertura en un lateral «Con este no creo que haya gran diferencia en la talla. Tiene un cinturón, podrás ajustarlo» dijo pasándole el vestido.

Emma lo cogió, le dio las gracias y se encerró en el baño que Regina amablemente le señaló. Cuando entró, Emma notó enseguida el perfume característico de Regina: ligero y afrutado. Ella aspiró durante unos segundos ese suave perfume antes de desvestirse y ponerse el vestido de Regina. Qué situación más extraña…Hela ahí en un baño que jamás había pensado pisar de nuevo, poniéndose el vestido de su ex novia a la que tampoco pensaba volver a ver.

Si no fuera por agradar a una pequeña de tres años, ya habría huido de esa situación incómoda. No es que la presencia de Regina le resultara difícil, sino que era la avalancha de recuerdos ligados a ese sitio y a las personas. Ella, que no era de las de anclarse y vivir en el pasado, estaba con suerte.

Hela ahí hoy, su mente había vuelto tres años atrás, a la casa de su ex, en donde había compartido muchas cosas, donde tenía los recuerdos más hermosos de su vida. Porque tenía que reconocerlo, su relación con Regina había sido tan intensa como apasionada. A la altura de su decepción cuando se enteró de la traición de Regina.

Traición que, al final, en verdad no había tenido lugar. Y de repente, Emma se preguntaba si su cólera y su odio seguían teniendo hoy sentido cuando ya conocía en gran parte la verdad. El acto siempre estaría ahí, la prueba era Molly, pero la manera de proceder había sido totalmente opuesta a como la joven se lo había imaginado. ¿Debía perdonar a Regina? Estaba claro que las dos tenían que sentarse a hablar.

Cuando salió del baño, la habitación estaba vacía

«¿Regina? Regi…» chocó con unos pares de zapatos de tacón que se puso y vio que eran de su número.

Cuando bajó, vio a Regina y a los niños alrededor del árbol, y a la mujer lista a encenderlo.

«¡Wow, ma!» dijo asombrado Henry al ver a su madre aparecer en el salón

De repente los otros tres se giraron y Molly saltó de donde estaba

«¡Muy vapa, muy vapa!» dijo dando palmadas.

Emma percibió una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Regina, que desvió rápido la mirada para ponerla otra vez en el árbol. Emma llegó a su altura.

«Creí que me ibas a esperar en la habitación» sonrió ella incómoda

«Oh…Creí que podías desenvolverte tu sola para ponerte un sencillo vestido» le respondió ella con tono despegado que Emma encontró extraño

«¡Tego hambe!» gritó la pequeña tirando del vestido de su madre «¡Podemos come, mamá!»

«Sí, cariño, vamos»

Regina se alejó, dejando a una Emma extrañamente suspicaz. Pero sus dudas se concretaron durante la comida en la que Regina no cruzó sino dos veces su mirada con la de Emma. Sin embargo, todos parecían estar ligeros y animados: Henry y Evelyn no dejaban de contar historias sobre Papá Noel, palabras que Moly bebía literalmente. Regina se quedó en silencio, salvo para corregir las faltas en el lenguaje de su hija, y Emma miraba todo, esa interacción, como si estuviera soñando.

«¿Tú has sido bena? ¿Por Papá Noel?» dijo Molly girándose hacia la bella rubia

«¿Pe…perdón?»

«¡Poque vene esta noche!»

«¡Oh, ok!» dijo divertida Emma «¿Si me he portado bien? Hm…Creo que sí»

«Eso dices…» gruñó Henry

«¡Hey!» fingió enfadarse la bella rubia «¡Cuídate tú o Papá Noel podría saltarse nuestra chimenea!» amenazó ella señalándolo con el dedo

«¡Pero eso está mal!» dijo asombrada la pequeña llevándose sus manos a la boca

Esa reacción hizo estar de risa a la asistencia.

«Pero, ¿sabes lo que hay que hacer para que Papá Noel venga, cariño?» dijo pícaramente Regina

«No che…» mintió la pequeña

«Oh sí, sí lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien. Es hora de irse a la cama»

«¡No, no quero!» gruñó la pequeña cruzándose de brazos ante ella, esbozando un expresión refunfuñona

«Hey, escucha…Yo conozco a Papá Noel…» dijo Emma

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Y me ha contado que va más rápidamente a las casas donde estaba seguro de que los niños duermen profundamente»

«¿Más apido?»

«Sí, más rápido. Así que, si quieres de verdad que venga esta noche, debes escuchar lo que tu madre acaba de decirte…»

«¿Haba mucho regalos?»

«¡Claro que sí!»

La pequeña saltó de su silla alta, al menos lo intentó con la ayuda de su hermana, y corrió hacia su madre.

«¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Quero i a mumú!»

Regina escondió una pequeña sonrisa divertida antes de levantarse y cogerla en brazos.

«Venga, a la cama»

«Quero que ella vene tamben» dijo Molly señalando a Emma con el dedo

«Oh euh…Molly…» balbuceó Emma

«Pues claro» la cortó Regina que sorprendió tanto a los chicos como a la bella rubia

Y después de que la pequeña rodeara la mesa dando las buenas noches a Henry y a Eve, cogió la mano de su madre, y comprobó por el rabillo del ojo, que Emma las seguía.

«¿Ves? Te lo había dicho. Molly es nuestra mejor baza» le dijo orgullosamente Evelyn a Henry con un guiño.

* * *

Emma nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Regina: serena, tranquila. Le parecía que la mujer que tenía delante, la que estaba arropando a su hija mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla, comiéndosela con la mirada, era una desconocida.

Sí, la mujer en esa habitación infantil ya no era la misma mujer que había conocido. Es más, ¿la conocía de verdad ahora? Ella tenía ahora una nueva vida, con sus hijas, su trabajo. ¿Cómo un niña tan pequeña podía haber tenido tal influencia en un adulto?

Regina, de verdad, resplandecía. Después de la confesión que le había hecho Evelyn en su despacho en Boston sobre el difícil embarazo de su madre, Emma repentinamente había sentido empatía por la que había sido su compañera durante tres largos e intensos meses. Lejos de tener piedad era más bien una curiosidad de saber cómo Regina lo había superado. Y ahora que estaban bajo el mismo techo, Emma podía darse cuenta de que, a su forma, la vida de Regina había seguido su camino…sin ella.

Después de todo, también ella había continuado su vida: había obtenido su placa de policía, tenía su propio despacho en Boston, su hijo era un adolescente deportivo cuyas notas escolares no le preocupaban. Solo en amores había una inmensa calma, pero le daba igual, porque había relegado los amores a un segundo plano desde hacía tiempo. Ya no esperaba nada de nadie, y eso era lo más triste.

Algunos dirían que era una pena, que era un desperdicio, pero a ella le daba lo mismo, ella parecía mejor estando así. Con la certeza de que la única mujer a la que había amado la había traicionado, parecía vacunada contra todo sentimiento amoroso. Sí, pensando que Regina se había comportado como la peor de las zorras, como el hombre más cabrón, ya no quería volver a eso, ni siquiera pensar en eso.

Pero al final, al conocer la verdad de lo que realmente había pasado aquella noche, sus convicciones habían sido sacudidas, su certeza de que Regina había sido la peor de las zorras…todo se había desvanecido.

En el presente, sus recuerdos la llevaban a tres años atrás, al momento en que ellas eran felices, compartiendo sus días y sus noches, cenando en familia, viendo una peli acurrucadas en el sofá. Sí, sentía nostalgia de esa época donde ella era feliz y despreocupada, donde solo contaban las horas que la separaban de la bella morena.

Pero hoy, todo era complicado, mucho más que en el pasado: ella había sufrido, y se daba cuenta de que su sufrimiento estaba basado en una verdad distorsionada. Que además Regina también había sufrido con esa situación.

Emma pensó entonces en su precipitada marcha y en la imposibilidad de Regina de explicarse. No podía imaginarse en qué estado mental había dejado, seguramente, a Regina. Un pesado sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió: había juzgado a Regina como nunca le hubiera gustado que la juzgasen. Regina había vivido con ese sentimiento de insatisfacción y de error, acrecentado por su embarazo no deseado.

No se imaginaba la vida que Regina había tenido que vivir hasta el parto, que, además, fue doloroso. Su vida no había sido sencilla y al final, fue Moly quien parece haberla salvado.

Hoy, los estigmas del tiempo y sus heridas pasadas se transparentaban sobre Regina, a pesar de su aparente relajación. Emma no era tonta, notaba a Regina herida. Y sin embargo, ciertas señales le mostraban que ella no la había olvidado.

¿Y si los chicos tenían razón? ¿Y si el hecho de no haber encontrado a nadie en sus vidas era una señal de que ellas estaban intrínsecamente ligadas? La idea misma de que podrían volver a estar juntas parecía estúpida, pero al mismo tiempo…deseable.

«¿Emma?»

La bella rubia salió de sus pensamientos

«¿Hm?»

«Quiere que le des un beso»

«Oh…euh…Si piensas que es muy extraño…»

«Molly lo quiere» dijo ella con suavidad antes de cederle el paso

Emma lanzó una mirada tras ella, y vio a Regina bajando las escaleras sin darse la vuelta, y entró en la habitación donde la pequeña parecía esperarla ansiosamente, golpeando un lado del colchón.

«Ven a setate»

Emma sonrió

«Sí, voy a sentarme» la corrigió

«Etonces, ¿Papá Noel va veni?»

«Evidentemente»

De repente el rostro de la pequeña se puso triste

«¿Y po Heny?»

«¿Henry?»

«Papá Noel no sabe que Heny está quí…él va pone sus uguetes en casa»

Emma sonrió

«Exacto. Cuando nosotros nos vayamos a nuestra casa, encontrará lo que Papá Noel le ha dejado a los pies de árbol»

«Pero, ¿eso quere deci que aquí no tene nada?»

«Henry es un chico grande, sabe muy bien que Papá Noel dejará sus regalos en su casa. Él será paciente»

«Ok» dijo ella aliviada. Se metió debajo de sus sábanas «Benas notes, Emma»

«Buenas noches» dijo ella dejándole un tierno beso en la frente

Casi inmediatamente la pequeña cerró los ojos y se hundió en un profundo sueño. Una vez segura de que estaba dormida, Emma se levantó y cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, percibiendo que una lamparilla iluminaba el techo con unas cincuenta estrellas de colores.

Cuando bajó, sorprendió a Regina y a los chicos dejando decenas de regalos a los pies del árbol.

«¿Y esto? Entonces, ¿Papá Noel no existe?» dijo fingiendo sorpresa la bella rubia que hizo sobresaltarse a los demás con su llegada

«¡Nos has asustado!» se quejó Evelyn « Seria dramático si descubriera eso con solo tres años»

«Lo siento. ¿Ayuda?»

«Hemos acabado» dijo Regina mirando los paquetes colocados, que escondían literalmente el pie del árbol.

«Ah, ok…¿todo eso para la pequeña?» dijo asombrada Emma colocándose cerca de Regina

«Es la primera Navidad en que es lo bastante grande para comprender lo que es la magia de la Navidad»

«Sí, comprendo. No tengo nada para ella…»

«¿Sabes? Para ella es Papá Noel quien trae los regalos, así que, tengas o no tengas nada para ella, no verá la diferencia»

«Es verdad» suspiró aliviada Emma

«Yo no tengo nada para Henry…¿No se decepcionara por no recibir nada?»

«Oh, tiene lo que necesita en Boston, él lo sabe. Pero en mi opinión, es mucho más feliz aquí» dijo ella mirando al hijo interactuar con Evelyn discutiendo sobre el mejor sitio para las galletas y la leche.

«Imagino que sí»

«Debería excusarme yo por haberme impuesto en Navidad, es una fiesta familiar, después de todo»

«Todo irá bien» dijo ella mirando amorosamente a su hija «Evelyn, es la hora cariño»

Los adolescentes dejaron la bandeja vacía y el vaso de leche y se giraron hacia sus madres. De repente, se quedaron quietos y rieron juntos.

«¿Qué?» dijo Emma

«Están bajo el muérdago» señaló Evelyn apuntando con el dedo justo encima de sus cabezas donde colgaba una rama de muérdago.

Regina y Emma levantaron las cabezas y enseguida se crisparon.

«Conocen las reglas…» dijo pícaramente Henry

«Henry…» sermoneó Emma. Pero aunque la situación era complicada, en su interior, la perspectiva de acercarse un poco más a la bella morena, la atraía.

«Bah, ¿qué? ¡Solo un beso bajo el muérdago…entre amigas!»

Ahí estaba el problema: ¿qué eran ellas realmente? ¿Amigas? De eso no estaba ella segura…¿Amantes? Ya no lo eran y ciertamente ya no lo serían nunca. ¿Simples conocidas? Seguramente era lo que se acercaba más a la relación que mantenían ese momento.

Ella miró a Regina, esperando una señal, un indicio que le indicara que estaba autorizada a acercarse. Esa maniobra era extraña y qué delicada, pero excitaba a la bella rubia mucho más de lo que debería estarlo. Era evidente que aún había entre ellas cosas no dichas y problemas que solucionar antes de imaginar comenzar cualquier relación amistosa…

Pero repentinamente, cuando ella iba a responder negativamente, sintió un roce en su mejilla. Se crispó antes de girar rápidamente su rostro hacia Regina, cuya cara parecía tan neutra como indiferente.

«Ya está, hecho. A la cama ahora, jovencita» dijo Regina sermoneando a su hija

Emma no se lo podía creer: ¡Regina acababa de darle un beso en la mejilla! No sabía lo que era más decepcionante: que Regina no mostrara ninguna reacción ante eso o que ella misma no pareciera preocuparse.

No, Regina subió las escaleras cruzada de brazos con su hija, sin una mirada hacia la bella rubia.

«¿Mamá? ¿Todo bien?»

«Vamos….vamos a acostarnos» balbuceó ella

Al llegar a la primera planta, vieron que Evelyn y Regina los estaban esperando para desearles buenas noches.

«¡Hasta mañana Henry!» dijo alegremente Evelyn mientras que Regina se contentó con un tímido «Buenas noches» asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando cada chico se metió en su cuarto, Emma se acercó a la bella morena

«¡Regina, espera!»

«¿Sí?»

«Yo…»

«Siento lo…del muérdago»

«¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no pasa nada! Yo…Regina, tendríamos que hablar»

«¿Esta noche?»

«No, no, esta noche no. ¿Mañana?»

«Mañana es Navidad, Emma, así como el cumpleaños de mi hija, me gustaría consagrarle enteramente el día a ella»

«Oh…Sí, comprendo. Pero, debemos hablar, ¿no lo crees?»

«Yo creo que no»

Emma, sorprendida, se quedó varios segundos callada, antes de balbucear

«Ah…ah bueno»

«Creo que ya nos lo hemos dicho todo. Lo sabes todo, cada una tenemos nuestras vidas y…» Emma rio revirando los ojos «¿Disculpa?»

«¿Cada una nuestras vidas? ¿Es lo que piensas?»

«Si tuviera que estar pendiente de la vida de cada uno de mis ex…hace más de tres años que no estamos juntas»

«¿Y es por eso que guardas una foto de nosotras en tu habitación? ¿Y que llevas el anillo que me regalaste por San Valentín alrededor de tu cuello?»

Regina se llevó la mano al cuello, tocando el susodicho anillo

«Yo…Lo guardo para recordar los errores pasados. Para recordar el impacto que mis acciones han tenido y que nunca deberé olvidarlos y volverlos a cometer»

«¿Te prohíbes amar de nuevo para evitar sufrir y hacer sufrir?» concluyó Emma

De repente, Regina frunció el ceño y se cerró

«Da igual lo que haya hecho de mi vida en el presente, eso ya no te incumbe…»

«Lo siento…» se excusó Emma, percibiendo que había ido demasiado lejos.

«Buenas noches Emma» dijo Regina desapareciendo tras la puerta de su habitación

Emma reviró los ojos golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano, antes de subir a su habitación rumiando su idiotez.

«¿Qué ocurre?» dijo Henry, curioso al ver a su madre tirarse sobre la cama gruñendo

«Ocurre que tu madre es una imbécil…»

«Dime algo que no sepa»

«¡Hey!» dijo ella enderezándose, fingiendo que se sentía insultada, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo, el rostro contra la almohada «Soy una idiota…»

«¿Qué has hecho?»

Entonces se sentó y se giró hacia el hijo

«Lo he estropeado todo»

«¿Con Regina?»

«Entre otras cosas, sí…»

Henry frunció el ceño.

«Ya sabes, no es tu culpa, eh…ella te engañó, tuviste toda la razón al dejarla. Bueno, ok, la partida fue algo sobre actuado…pero…»

«Henry escucha…es complicado, muchas cosas pasaron, muchas palabras no pronunciadas, pensamientos enterrados…Ya no somos las mismas que hace tres años»

«Pero, ¿tú crees que…se podría recuperar?»

«No se recupera el tiempo perdido. Se ha perdido y es todo. Como mucho, podemos partir de cero y para eso, sería necesario que dejara de cagarla con ella en cuanto abro la boca»

Henry puso una mueca

«¿Fue tan mal?»

«Peor…»

«¿Nos vamos a ir, no?»

«No hay elección, tres años Henry…tres años…»

El adolescente se dejó caer a su vez en su cama, mirando el techo. Sí, tres años habían pasado y con esos años muchas cosas habían sucedido. Lo sabía y Evelyn también, las cosas serían mucho más complicadas de lo que imaginaban.

* * *

Regina se las vio y deseó para conciliar el sueño. Era Nochebuena, y tres años antes, en esas mismas fechas, Emma dormía también bajo su techo, con la diferencia de que en esa época se amaban. ¿Era igual en el presente? ¿Se amaban ellas aún? ¿Había el más mínimo sentimiento amoroso entre ellas?

Regina no lo sabía. Evidentemente, había esperado tanto tiempo para volver a ver a Emma, explicarse y comenzar desde cero…Pero en ese tiempo, Molly había llegado, los años habían corrido…las cosas habían cambiado. Cada una había hecho su vida, con sus subidas y bajadas, y si Regina nunca había logrado rehacer su vida, parecía que Emma había tenido algunas relaciones más fogosas que apasionadas.

Y cuando en otro tiempo habría hervido de celos imaginando que otras mujeres u hombres tocaban el cuerpo de la bella rubia, hoy no sabía qué pensar: el tiempo había pasado y sus sentimientos, aunque aún bastante fuertes, parecían haber cambiado de naturaleza.

¿Era eso un recuerdo? ¿Recordar a una persona y los tiernos sentimientos que podía suscitar sin sentirlos, en cambio, en el presente?

Porque era innegable que Emma no la dejaba indiferente, y sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, no sabría decir si estaba feliz o no de tenerla bajo su techo. Esta fecha siempre había revestido un aspecto singular, tanto para ella como para Molly, pero este año era el primer año en que Emma estaría presente en el cumpleaños de Molly.

Esa pequeña que representaba la Némesis de Emma, la hija de Robin. Porque sí, era su hija, a pesar de una paternidad olvidada y una genética rechazada, nunca Regina podría olvidar quién era el hombre que le había dado a Molly

¿Y eso, Emma lo comprendía? A pesar de un embarazo infeliz y un parto arriesgado, ¿podría ella realmente comprender el apego de Regina hacia esa pequeña, verdadera personificación de lo que había hecho estallar su relación?

Dio vueltas en la cama, la mirada en la ventana donde podía distinguir la sombra de las ramas batidas por el viento. Se incorporó y vio la nieve caer en gruesos copos. Mañana, las carreteras estarían cubiertas de nieve de nuevo, las quitanieves estarían en acción, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Era muy probable que Emma y Henry pasaran el día ahí.

El problema era que Regina era incapaz de saber si se sentía feliz o no con esa situación….


	32. Una nueva Navidad

**Veo que sigue trayendo cola lo de la violación, y que si Regina es o no culpable. Digo violación, porque lo es. Esto es como vamos a enseñar a las niñas a cuidarse para no ser violadas, NO CARAJO, vamos a enseñar a los niños a ser hombres de verdad, y a enseñarles que a las mujeres no se las viola, violenta ni abusa de ellas, porque si el hombre está perfectamente sobrio y lúcido, y una mujer está bajo los efectos de alcohol, droga, etc…es una violación, se mire por donde se mire. Robin es un HGDLGP que por su orgullo de macho herido se aprovechó de Regina. Ella ya dijo en un capitulo que se veía haciendo eso, pero como si no estuviera en su cuerpo (y eso sí es verdad, no a todas las personas el alcohol afecta igual, y a mí eso me pasó) Y por otra parte no todas las mujeres reaccionan igual al ser violadas, hay muchas que por miedo a que además de violarlas las maten, se quedan quietas, inermes, y otras luchan como jabatas. De estas, algunas quedan con vida, otras acaban muertas. Y acabo de leer que en España más de 1500 mujeres son violadas cada año, no quiero imaginar en todo el planeta. En cuanto a la culpa, la primera que se culpa es Regina, no creo que ella deje de culparse nunca, obró mal al no comentarle a Emma la visita de Robin, y al aceptar verse con él para hablar de Roland. Pero lo que sucedió después fue un acto vil, canalla, de un hombre que no merece ser llamado así. Por supuesto es mi opinión, pero creo que una sociedad que no vea en lo que sufrió Regina una violación, no sé…algo mal estamos haciendo educando a nuestros chicos y chicas.**

 **Lo siento, pero creo que necesitaba romper esta lanza por Regina, porque para mí cualquier acto que se hace contra una mujer, sin su consentimiento, porque esta no se encuentra en plena facultad de sus capacidades, es una violación.**

 **En cuanto a este capítulo. Es grande, veremos un tímido acercamiento, sentimientos arraigados en el alma, y nueva información sobre Molly.**

 **Una nueva Navidad.**

«¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAA!»

Una pequeña bola de energía abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la habitación de Regina para saltar a la cama, sacudiendo y despertando a la bella morena.

«Ay, Molly, despacio, despacio!»

«¡Mamá, mamá, Papá Noel ha venido!»

Regina sonrió discretamente

«¿Ah sí? ¿Estás segura?» dijo ella incorporándose

«¡Yí, yí, hay muuuucho regalos! ¡Va, ven!»

De repente, Evelyn pasó la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta.

«Lo siento, quería pararla, pero ha sido más rápida la pequeña crápula» Después entró y se acurrucó contra su madre, bajo el edredón.

¡Cómo amaba ese tipo de mañanas: rodeada de sus hijas, acurrucadas en la inmensa cama en una bella mañana soleada!

«Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaa…» gimió la pequeña

«Muy bien, muy bien» dijo divertida Regina «Bajamos»

«Yíiiiiiii»

Molly saltó de la cama y se escapó de la habitación, ciertamente ya estaría en la planta baja, haciéndosele la boca agua a los pies de árbol.

«¿No despiertas a Emma?» preguntó Evelyn

«No. Se quedó hasta tarde, debe necesitar dormir»

«Te va a echar en cara que no la despiertes para abrir los regalos»

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Por qué? Es nuestra Navidad» replicó

«Sí, pero pienso que…»

«Bueno, levantémonos antes de que Molly desempaquete todos los regalos sin nosotras»

Evelyn asintió y se levantaron a la vez, Regina se puso su bata y bajaron al salón donde Molly saltaba de impaciencia, aplaudiendo con sus manos

«¿Pedo? ¿Pedo?»

«Venga, abre el primero»

Molly eligió evidentemente el más grande y rasgó con prisas el papel dejando a la vista un enorme castillo de princesa.

«¡WOWWWWWWWWWWW, mamá! ¡Mira lo que Papá Noel me ha taído!»

Regina reviró los ojos, pasando por alto en este día especial las faltas en el lenguaje de su hija.

«Magnífico, cariño. Un castillo para una princesa»

«¿Soy yo la pincesa?»

«¡Por supuesto! ¿Quieres abrir otro?»

La pequeña dudó, decenas de regalos estaban diseminados delante de ella, antes de centrar su atención en un paquete rosado de lunares amarillos. Lo abrió con menos prisa, pero cuando descubrió su contenido, su alegría explotó en pequeños gritos estridentes y repetitivos, bajo las miradas divertidas de su madre y su hermana.

«¡Un vedadero vestido de princesa todo para mí!» bailó enarbolando el vestido rosa chicle con encajes y de tul, que le daba un aspecto abombado.

«¿Te lo quieres poner?»

«¡Oh, yí, yí!»

«Eve, ¿puedes ayudarla mientras yo preparo el desayuno?»

«Claro. ¡Venga, ven crápula!»

«¡No choy una cápula, choy una pincesa!»

«Perdón majestad. ¿Querríais vos avanzar para que pueda vestir a su majestad con su bello vestido?»

«¿Eh?»

«¡Venga, ven!» dijo divertida Eve que le quitó el pijama panda para ayudarla a ponerse el vestido rosa «Estás muy guapa»

«¡Gacias!» dijo con una gran sonrisa la pequeña dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

Cuando su madre volvió con una bandeja surtida de tazas de chocolate y bollería, no pudo sino extasiarse ante su pequeña

«Estás sublime. Y creo que Papá Noel ha traído algo que irá perfectamente con ese traje» dijo pícaramente Regina

«¿Ah? ¿Qué?»

Como única respuesta, la morena se inclinó y cogió un pequeño paquete rectangular de debajo del árbol.

«Toma, ábrelo»

«¿Cómo lo sabes?»

«Soy una mamá, lo sé todo» dijo ella con un guiño

Esa sencilla explicación le bastó a la pequeña morena que cogió el paquete y se dio prisa en abrirlo. Su contenido la dejó sin voz, lo que era un milagro en ese día de Navidad. Regina cogió el objeto con delicadeza en sus manos, sonrió, antes de colocarlo despacio en la cabeza de su hija.

«¡Una coona!» suspiró, totalmente subyugada

«Una tiara»

«¿Una tara?»

«Tiara, cariño, es la corona de las princesas»

Evidentemente, esa tiara no tenía nada de costoso, no era sino un trozo de plástico plateado salpicado de brillantina y piedras de colores, que le daban un aspecto precioso, pero Molly estaba más que orgullosa de llevar esa tiara en su cabeza, completando el disfraz.

«¿Ahora choy una pincesa?»

«Siempre has sido una princesa, la mía»

Intercambiaron una cálida sonrisa antes de que la mirada de Molly se desviara ligeramente hacia atrás de Regina. Su sonrisa se agrandó y se incorporó

«¡Emma! ¡Mia mi vestido! Es bonito, ¿vedad?»

Regina se crispó un cuarto de segundo antes de darse la vuelta y constatar la presencia de la bella rubia en el salón, ya frescamente despierta.

«¡Oh, wow! ¡Qué elegancia!»

Regina entonces se levantó y se colocó al lado de Emma

«No quería despertarte y…»

«…Has hecho bien. Después de todo, es vuestro momento» dijo ella con una sincera sonrisa

«Yo…he preparado le desayuno, ¿Henry no está?»

«Se está despertando. No es muy de mañanas, él»

«Ya veo»

«¡Emma, Emma!» la llamó la pequeña

«Voy»

La bella rubia se arrodilló ante la pequeña

«Sé que Papá Noel no vene a tu casa…»

«Oh, pero…»

«…y es muy tiste. Espea…» ella hurgó bajo el árbol y sacó un sobre de tamaño mediano con muchos corazones multicolores dibujados en él. Se inclinó hacia la oreja de Emma, que, atenta, se inclinó un poco más «Te doy un egalo para ti, así tenes un egalo por Navidad. Pero chuuttt, no digas a Papá Noel…»

Emma se estremeció por el detalle, y cogió con cuidado el sobre, lo abrió y sacó de él un gran dibujo coloreado.

«Eta choy yo, eta e Eve y eta es mamá» dijo señalando cada círculo cuyos rasgos eran aproximados.

«¡Es magnífico!» dijo ella conquistada por ese dibujo infantil de una familia "bola" que tenían muchos brazos y piernas con tres dedos, cabellos de punta como fideos alocados y ojos que se comían casi la totalidad de la cara «¡Se parecen mucho!»

«¡Yí…Y eta e nuetra casa!»

«Ah, efectivamente, la he reconocido!» dijo divertida Emma al ver la casa de paredes inestables y rosadas y la chimenea de la que salía humo verde «¡Gracias Molly, este dibujo es muy bonito!»

Toda orgullosa, la pequeña se incorporó antes de volverse a hundir bajo el árbol a la búsqueda de un próximo regalo para abrir. Emma se levantó y le pasó el dibujo a Regina.

«¿Lo sabías?»

«En absoluto» Regina se fijó en la expresión enternecida y emocionada de la joven, asombrada ante tal reacción «Ella tiene una pincelada bastante particular…¿Tengo yo esos pelos?» dijo divertida Regina señalando el muñeco cuyos cabellos hacían pensar que acababa de meter los dedos en un enchufe.

«Ah, bueno, al despertar…sí»

De repente, Regina se estremeció: la evocación, aunque implícita, de su pasada vida en común removió a la bella morena que rompió el contacto visual para volcarse de nuevo en sus hijas que abrían los regalos.

Al notar el malestar, Emma suspiró antes de escuchar a su hijo bajar las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta y le ofreció una acogedora sonrisa mientras le despeinaba los cabellos.

«¡Hey, marmota!»

«Hm…» gruñó él

«¡Henyyyyyyyy, ven, mia los regalos!» dijo entusiasmada la pequeña invitando a Henry a unirse a ella. Repentinamente, la expresión gruñona y cansada que tenía se evaporó y se unió a las Mills en la abertura de los regalos, delante de sus respectivas madres.

«Yo…Euh, voy a coger un chocolate, ¿ok?»

«Claro, sírvete»

Emma se alejó, manteniendo en sus manos el dibujo de Molly. Ante sus ojos, una escena que no creía posible desde hacía tiempo: Henry y Evelyn reunidos bajo un árbol de Navidad. Y los regalos se encadenaban a un ritmo endiablado, dejado ver: libros, muñecas, una mochila para el cole y lo necesario para su próxima entrada a la escuela, peluches, ropa…

«Bueno, entonces, Papá Noel se ha portado bien» dijo divertida Emma cuando Regina se sentó a su lado.

«Bastante…Como te decía: es la primera Navidad en que de verdad comprende las cosas…»

«¿Y cómo va a ser con su cumpleaños?»

«De momento, hacemos así: abre los regalos de Navidad por la mañana y por la noche hacemos una comida por su cumpleaños. Cuando sea lo suficientemente grande para comprender la diferencia y sobre todo cuando el secreto de Papá Noel sea revelado, abriremos los regalos la víspera por la noche, y su cumpleaños el 25 al mediodía»

«¡Vaya!... ¡Por lo que veo nada es dejado al azar!»

«Debes encontrarlo demasiado estricto, pero…»

«No, está bien así» Emma lanzó una mirada hacia fuera a través de la ventana «Ha dejado de nevar…»

Regina alzó la mirada y divisó, en efecto, un bello cielo azul que no auguraba nieve en las próximas horas. No sabía si debía alegrarse de ese hecho o no.

«Efectivamente»

«Henry y yo nos iremos dentro de poco»

«Muy bien» asintió Regina

«¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaa, ete es para ti!» dijo la pequeña sacudiendo un paquete redondo.

Ella corrió hasta la morena casi cayéndose en sus brazos

«Ay, cuidado cariño, sabes que no debes correr»

«Lo sé…¡Toma!»

Regina le sonrió, recolocándole un mechón tras la oreja, antes de rasgar con cuidado el papel. Descubrió con alegría un círculo de arcilla con la huella de la mano de Molly.

«Wow, gracias, ¡es magnífica cariño!»

«¡Lo hiche con Eve!»

«Gracia corazón»

Y tan pronto como el abrazo fue dado, Molly volvió a la ataque de sus regalos. Emma aprovechó para girarse hacia Regina.

«Quizás sea indiscreto, pero…¿por qué no puede correr?»

«Su corazón. No puede sufrir ningún esfuerzo: correr, hacer deporte en general. Su sistema inmunitario también es débil: nunca hemos salido en público: nada de parques, nada de tiendas…»

«Pero, el próximo año entra a la guardería, ¿no? Veo que le has comprado todo el equipamiento para una perfecta entrada en el cole»

«Hará la guardería aquí, cuando yo pueda le daré yo clases. Y ya ha sido pedido un profesor particular para que le dé clases. Es una de las razones por las que habla tanto a su edad»

«Ahora comprendo mejor…¿Y cuándo se solucionará eso?»

«Cuando esté lo suficientemente fuerte para sufrir una intervención. Un trasplante de corazón es algo muy duro para ella…Tiene que crecer y coger fuerzas. Espero solo que su corazón le deje el tiempo de coger esas fuerzas. También es la razón por la que tiro la casa por la ventana con ella: cada cumpleaños es una batalla ganada contra su enfermedad, lo celebro con la más grande de las atenciones, quiero que todo sea perfecto, que ella…que cada cumpleaños sea el más bello de sus recuerdos…Si por casualidad ella…si acaso es el último…Si…»

Ella bajó la mirada, incapaz, de repente, de continuar sin correr el riesgo de echarse a llorar. Emma tembló y recordó hasta qué punto le era doloroso ver a Regina triste y desolada en el pasado. Se daba cuenta de que era lo mismo en ese momento. Así que delicadamente, posó una reconfortante mano en la suya y ejerció una ligera presión, mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con su pulgar. Era, desde que se habían reencontrado, el primer y verdadero acercamiento físico.

Regina no rechazó la mano de Emma, al contrario, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y fijo la mirada en las manos.

«Estoy contenta de que estés aquí» suspiró, como una confesión demasiado tiempo atorada en su garganta.

Emma no respondió sino con una tímida sonrisa. Esa escena, los chicos la vieron. Intercambiaron una cómplice mirada, confiados en el futuro, antes de volver a la abertura de regalos.

Los minutos pasaron y Regina no soltaba la mano de Emma, que tampoco intentó retirarla. Solo cuando Molly llegó a su último regalo y se volvió hacia su madre para enseñarle orgullosamente un set de maquillaje infantil, sus manos se separaron.

Molly cayó en los brazos de su madre, feliz como nunca, relatándole toda la lista de sus regalos, mientras que Henry se sentó al lado de su madre y le puso afectuosamente una mano sobre su hombro. Emma entonces le sonrió: por primera vez desde que había puesto los pies en esa casa, parecía serena.

«Mamá, ¡tego hambe!»

«Creo que este pequeño vientre está rugiendo de hambre, vamos a la mesa para desayunar»

Entonces Regina se levantó, invitando a Emma y a Henry a hacer lo mismo, y cada uno tomó sitio en la mesa, como si fuera habitual. El desayuno transcurrió en un clima de alegría y excitación, alimentado por los gritos de felicidad y una Molly inagotable en Navidad.

La mañana pasó llena de alegría y en la construcción de ese inmenso castillo que viajaría, sin duda, al cuarto de juegos de la planta de arriba. Eve y Henry la ayudaron, mientras que Regina se refugió, como de costumbre, en la cocina.

«Hey, ¿ayuda?» dijo Emma

«No es necesario, gracias»

Emma reviró los ojos, sonriendo por esa testarudez de la mujer, entonces avanzó y sin el consentimiento de Regina, por supuesto, cogió un trapo y comenzó a secar la loza.

«Te doy las gracias por tu acogida»

«Supongo que son tus Navidades más extrañas y molestas…»

«Al contrario»

Regina arqueó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada, curiosa

«¿Ah sí? Sin embargo, ayer no me lo pareció»

«La noche trae buenos consejos y solo los tontos no cambian de opinión» dijo ella divertida

Y en el momento en que cogió un vaso de las manos de Regina y sus dedos se rozaron, Regina lo soltó y se rompió contra el suelo.

«Lo…lo siento…» balbuceó Regina

«No estabas tan nerviosa delante de árbol» dijo divertida Emma, Pero la bella rubia perdió su sonrisa ante la apenada mirada de la bella morena. Entonces comprendió que para Regina las cosas eran mucho más complicadas de gestionar. Entonces suspiró «Creo que nos vamos a ir…»

«¡NO!»

Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron y se giraron para ver a Molly en el umbral de la puerta

«Molly, cariño…»

«¡No quero que te vayas! Quero que te quedes para mi cumpeaños!»

Emma arqueó una ceja, reconociendo la testarudez de Regina en los rasgos infantiles de la pequeña.

«Mira, es solo que…»

«Acuérdate…» cortó Regina «…Emma y Henry aún no han abierto sus regalos en su casa»

Molly puso entonces una expresión refunfuñada y se cruzó de brazos

«¡No! ¡Quero que se quede! ¡Mañana, por favoooo, mamá!»

Regina y Emma intercambiaron una mirada, las dos algo incómodas, antes de que Emma soltara el aire en una sonrisa a la atención de Molly

«Estaré encantada de asistir a la cena de tu cumpleaños»

«¿De vedad? ¿Te quedas? ¿Y Heny tambén?»

«Nos quedamos, prometido» Una vez satisfecha y segura, la pequeña volvió al salón dando saltitos mientras que Emma se giró hacia una Regina algo sorprendida «¿Qué?»

«No lo hagas si es por obligación»

«Lo hago porque ella me ha regalado un dibujo y lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecérselo es quedarme para su cumpleaños» dijo pegándole el dibujo en la nariz

«Emma…»

«Te lo ruego»

«¿Sabrás estar en la misma estancia que yo sin sufrir?» dijo irónicamente

«Créeme, he vivido cosas peores»

Regina perdió su sonrisa

«Te he contado mis tres años sin ti…Pero no sé nada de ti»

«Sabes lo esencial: obtuve la placa y soy poli en Boston»

«Pero, ¿nada más?»

«¿Por qué estás tan curiosa?»

«Tú lo fuiste bastante con respecto a mí, yendo incluso a espiar en mi expediente médico»

«Ok, un punto para ti. Pregunta lo que quieras, estoy lista» dijo ella colocándose delante de Regina

«No es una cuestión de inquisición» dijo molesta Regina

«Ok, ok, perdón. ¿Qué quieres saber que Henry aún no te haya dicho?»

«¿Por qué Boston? ¿Por qué huir hacia allí?»

Emma bajó la mirada

«Ni idea. Solo…un feeling. Cuando pasamos New Haven…estábamos aún…»

«¿Demasiado cerca?»

«Eso es. Así que continué. Y al pasar el panel de « _Bienvenido a Boston»_ lo supe. Creí que tú nos encontrarías en algunas semanas…Pero nunca cruzamos nuestros caminos»

«No fue por no haberlo intentado: primero me recorrí toda Nueva York antes de ir a Storybrooke»

«¿Storybrooke?»

«Encantador pueblo, dicho de paso, aunque el olor a pescado es bastante fuerte. Después, al encontrarme con las manos vacías, yo…lo dejé. A continuación, me vi acaparada otra vez por mi trabajo, luego mi embarazo…Y de ahí en adelante…»

«El tiempo pasó. Sí, yo hice lo mismo. Me hundí, al principio, en aventuras sin un mañana, ciertamente para olvidar, para olvidarte. Después Henry volvió a ponerme los pies sobre la tierra y comencé a trabajar duro. Obtuve mi placa y un puesto casi de inmediato en Boston. Y las cosas se fueron encadenando»

«¿Eres feliz allí?»

«Sí, he encontrado un equilibrio»

Regina, entonces, bajó la mirada, comprendiendo que, para ella, las cosas fueron más sencillas, que rápidamente había conseguido coger un ritmo cotidiano. Solo a ella parecía seguir afectándole la ruptura y haberlo pasado realmente mal. Emma había retomado rápidamente las riendas de su vida, incluso sexualmente hablando. Y si Regina nunca había podido reencontrar el amor, Emma, por su parte, parecía que no había tenido grandes problemas en conseguir múltiples compañeros…

Al sentir la palpable incomodidad, Emma carraspeó

«Yo…¿Sabes? Es…eso no contaba de verdad»

«No tienes que justificarte, no me debes nada, ya no»

«Sin embargo, al principio, pensaba que…que acostándome con hombres y mujeres…tenía la esperanza de que tú me encontraras y que vieras hasta qué punto eso dolía…Pero tú nunca viniste…»

«Yo…yo nunca he…»

«Déjalo estar, es un tema raro hablarlo con un ex, ¿no?»

«Tú fuiste y serás la única» acabó ella por responder, dejando a Emma sin voz «Pensar que Robin fue el último en tocarme será para siempre mi carga. Yo solo quiero acordarme de ti»

Tras decir eso, se fue de la cocina, dejando a Emma completamente desconcertada. Se dio cuenta de que su noche con Robin había dejado muchas más cicatrices de lo que imaginaba: Regina era una mujer herida. Y aunque en su interior, aún le guardaba rencor por haberle ocultado la verdad sobre la presencia de Robin, no podía sino querer acercarse a ella, la cuestión era saber hasta qué punto.

* * *

A media tarde, Regina consagró todos sus esfuerzos y su tiempo a Molly: ella pasó todos los juguetes del salón al cuarto de juegos, ayudada por los chicos y por Emma, y se divirtió jugando con ellos. ¿Era una estrategia indirecta para no encontrarse a solas con Emma? Es, en todo caso, lo que pensaba la rubia.

Y aprovechó un momento en que Regina desapareció para ir a buscar una bandeja de golosinas para seguirla a la cocina.

«¡Regina, espera!»

Regina se dio la vuelta, faltándole poco para tropezar en un escalón, y cuando retrocedió, Emma la aferró por el brazo y la pegó a ella para que no se rompiera el cuello cayendo por las escaleras.

«Gra…gracias…» balbuceó Regina sintiendo la mano de Emma en sus riñones, y su pecho contra el suyo. No habían estado tan cerca en tres años…Regina podía sentir el perfume de la bella rubia invadir su nariz, embriagándola hasta hacerla estremecerse. Por un breve instante, justo una fracción de segundo, se dejó ir y se relajó, y Emma lo sintió. Y entonces sonrió, pero de repente, Regina se tensó de nuevo y se apartó enérgicamente «Yo…tengo que ir a la cocina»

«¡Regina, tenemos que hablar!»

«No hay nada más que decir» dijo ella bajando las escaleras, Emma siguiendo los pasos

«Creo, al contrario, que hay cosas que decir. Lo que me dijiste estas mañana…»

«No debería haberlo hecho»

«Sí, creo que habría que hablar»

Y cuando Regina estaba llenando la bandeja, Emma ya no pudo más, le cortó el paso a la nevera.

«¡Para, Emma!»

«¡Te lo ruego, pongamos las cosas en claro!»

«¿Quieres que pongamos las cosas en claro? Muy bien. Me dejaste hace tres años como nunca nadie debería abandonar a otra persona: huiste como una cobarde, ni me dejaste explicarme, decirte en qué circunstancias ese loco había abusado de mí, me había hecho beber mucho más hasta que olvidé incluso dónde me encontraba. ¡Te amaba! Te amaba como nunca había amado, incluido el padre de Evelyn. Había esperado tanto conocer esa felicidad un día…Y un error, uno solo, contra mi voluntad, me costó todo lo que tenía. Porque lo perdí todo ese día: la estima en mí misma, mi amor…Lo perdí todo…Y si no hubieran estado Evelyn y Molly…¡definitivamente no estaría en este mundo!»

Regina tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba, literalmente, temblando delante de Emma que, de golpe, le habían tirado a la cara una verdad que conocía, pero aun así dura de escuchar.

«Regina…»

«¡NO! ¡No tienes ni idea hasta qué punto es difícil volver a verte después de todos estos años! Te amaba…Yo…te amo aún» Emma se estremeció, pero Regina sonrió débilmente «Y esa es mi desdicha. Te amo Emma, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando me dejaste brutalmente, ni siquiera cuando desapareciste sin dejar huella, ni siquiera cuando volviste con toda tu seguridad y has puesto mi vida de nuevo boca abajo»

«Regina…»

«No deseo escuchar que los sentimientos no son compartidos, que has pasado página, que te has acostado con más personas en tres años que yo en toda en mi vida, me da igual todo eso. Solo quiero olvidar, quiero…olvidar»

Regina estaba sin respiración como si acabara de correr una maratón…Agotada, ya no sabía qué hacer frente a una Emma que parecía sorprendida, pero terriblemente impotente. Entonces suspiró y la empujó ligeramente

«Tengo una bandeja que preparar» Y cuando le dio la espalda, sintió de repente unos brazos rodearla, cortándole la respiración. Emma acababa de abrazarla, pegando su rostro en su espalda, encerrándola en sus brazos que Regina no pensaba tan musculosos.

Se quedaron así algunos segundos antes de que Emma consintiera en relajar la presión. Regina se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se anclaron, la una en la otra. Nunca Emma la había mirado con tanta intensidad, con tanta profundidad y pasión como en ese momento. Y cuando el rostro de la bella rubia se acercó, no le hizo fala a Regina sino dos segundos para acortar la distancia y pegar sus labios a los suyos en un beso torpe, pero intenso. De repente, el ardor invadió a Emma, aletargada de la cabeza a los pies por los labios de la bella morena, y apoyo a la mujer contra la nevera, envolviéndola enérgicamente con sus brazos, hundiendo una de sus manos en la cabellera de ébano.

El beso se intensificó, las respiraciones se hicieron anárquicas, sus pieles se estremecieron y cuando el aire le faltó a cada una, se separaron algunos centímetros solamente. Ninguna podía comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Tres años habían pasado desde su último beso, y sin embargo, lo que acababa de pasar parecía tan natural y lógico.

Emma acarició su rostro con sus temblorosos dedos, deslizándose tras su oreja hasta su nuca mientras que su otra mano apartaba un mechón solitario de su frente. Jadeantes, ninguna hablaba, prefiriendo hundirse en los ojos de la otra. Regina estaba inmóvil, sin atreverse a moverse, ni siquiera a levantar las manos para posarlas en la cintura de Emma, cosa que, por otra parte, le gustaría hacer. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Regina pronunció finalmente una palabra

«Em…Emma, yo…»

Pero antes de que acabara la frase, Emma volvió a pegar sus labios sobre los suyos para un corto, pero tierno beso. Solo tras dejar escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios, se separó de ella, dejándola respirar.

«Deberíamos…deberíamos subir la bandeja antes de que los niños…en fin antes…»

«¿Antes de qué?» preguntó Regina arqueando una ceja

«¡Antes de que bajen y asistan a una escena para mayores de 18 años!»

Regina se echó a reír antes de empujar a Emma ligeramente y abrir la nevera

«Ayúdame»

Emma no sabía si debía volver al tema, si era necesario o no. El hecho es que besar a la mujer le había provocado muchas más sensaciones de lo que habría imaginado. Era como redescubrir los labios de Regina y volver a sentir esa misma sensación de tres años antes, pero más intensamente: darse cuenta de la dulzura de su lengua, que su pequeña cicatriz sobre el labio era perceptible cuando el beso era intenso, que sus dientes se rozaban a veces torpemente. Tenía la impresión de redescubrir todo eso, como si besara por la primera vez. De repente, su mente viajó a caminos más pícaros, imaginando lo que podría ser hacer de nuevo el amor con ella, si un sencillo beso la removía tanto.

«Emma, ¿me ayudas sí o no?»

«¿Hm? ¡Oh, perdón!» cogió entonces las golosinas, sin dejar de lanzar miradas a Regina, preguntándose si para ella en su cabeza también se estaba produciendo esa avalancha de cuestionamientos e interrogaciones, si para ella también las cosas eran más intensas, más complicadas. Pero en ningún momento Regina parecía perdida, ni siquiera sorprendida, a Emma le parecía que ella simulaba una aparente neutralidad que desconcertó a la joven: ¿está ella conmovida? Había respondido ampliamente a sus besos, estaba segura de eso, lo había sentido, y sin embargo, ni siquiera parecía un poco turbada.

Y cuando Regina iba a salir de la cocina…

«¡Hey, Regina!»

«¿Sí?»

«Yo…Tú…¿Hablamos o hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado?»

Regina le sonrió débilmente

«Ha pasado, de eso no hay duda» Después subió las escaleras, dejando una Emma dubitativa ante lo que vendría ahora. Solo al cabo de un largo minuto, cuando escuchó a Molly gritar su nombre, Emma salió de su ensimismamiento y se unió a ellos en la sala de juegos.

* * *

Había cosas que no necesitaban comentarios, cosas que uno sabía sin necesitar hablar. Evelyn y Henry sabían que algo había ocurrido en la cocina, solo viendo las mejillas sonrosadas de Regina cuando subió la bandeja. Sabían que, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, habría sido intenso.

Solo que aún no tenían consciencia de la situación, ni saber si era algo positivo o negativo…hasta que Emma subió también. Entonces comprendieron. Ante sus miradas, sus ojeadas furtivas de la una hacia la otra, sus gestos, sus manos que se rozaban…Sí, algo había pasado abajo, estaban seguros de eso.

Y si la tarde pasó en calma, la noche fue mucho más agitada: entre la cena, el pastel golosamente engullido y los nuevos regalos ofrecidos, la velada de cerró con el visionado de « _Frozen_ » durante el cual Molly se quedó dormida en las rodillas de su madre.

Los dos adolescentes insistieron para acostar ellos mismos a la pequeña, mientras que Emma y Regina quitaban la mesa. La tensión era palpable en la estancia, Regina no había vuelto a hablar de lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes en ese mismo sitio. ¡Pero Emma ya no aguantaba más, tenía que saber! Tenía que saber lo que pensaba Regina, si le había gustado, si estaba preparada para volver a empezar, si quería comprometerse de nuevo…Repentinamente, todo parecía acelerarse cuando hacía apenas dos días el diálogo era complicado y las miradas imposibles de sostener.

«Hey, Regina…»

«¿Hm?»

Regina le daba la espalda a la bella rubia, atareada metiendo el resto del pastel en un tupper.

«Regina…yo…¿Sabes?...No dejo de pensar en nuestro be…»

«Toma, es para ustedes, para mañana, para vuestro viaje»

Regina acababa de darse la vuelta y tender hacia Emma el tupper. Esa frase enfrío instantáneamente a Emma, que sonrió débilmente antes de coger el recipiente.

«Gracias»

Regina le sonrió a su vez antes de ponerse a limpiar la encimera. La bella rubia acababa de recibir una puñalada glacial en el corazón: ella que pensaba que esos besos eran correspondidos…

«Regina…»

«Escucha, mañana te marchas a Boston, vas a volver a tu trabajo, yo voy a volver a mi vida aquí, en Nueva York»

Emma, entonces, comprendió

«¿Es eso lo que te supone un problema? ¿La distancia? ¿Tú…crees que no podríamos con ello?»

Regina se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

«Pues no. Nunca he creído en las relaciones a distancia. Nos dejamos por menos que eso, y la fragilidad en la que nadamos en este momento no ayudaría en nada»

«¿No quieres ni intentarlo?»

«Es inútil»

«¡Dime que no has amado ese beso, Regina! ¡Dime que no has sentido nada!»

La bella morena entonces la desafío con la mirada

«Nada en absoluto»

«Mientes, ¡y no eres buena en eso! Te he besado centenares de veces, no, miles, y sé reconocer un beso cuando es correspondido. ¡Me lo confesaste, Regina, aún me amas!»

«Eso no tiene nada que ver. Te amo, sí, amo la idea de lo que fuimos hace tres años. Pero hoy, es diferente, ya no somos las mismas personas, nuestras vidas son diferentes»

«Entonces, aprendamos a conocernos de nuevo»

«¿Perdón?»

«Yo…es indudable que las dos hemos cambiado, que somos diferentes, así que…aprendamos a conocernos de nuevo»

Regina dejó escapar una risita divertida y se cruzó de brazos ante ella, como un acto de defensa

«Es estúpido, ya nos conocemos»

«Yo creo que no. Creo que…»

«¡Crees mal, Emma! ¡Ese es tu defecto, y eso, eso no ha cambiado!» dijo ella descruzando los brazos y saliendo de la cocina, dejando a la bella rubia de nuevo frustrada.

* * *

Cuando todos se fueron a acostar, Regina evitó abiertamente a Emma, lo que los adolescentes no dejaron de percibir, pero no profundizaron en la cuestión.

Cuando Regina se encontró en su cama, al calor, su hija entró y se metió bajo las sábanas, sin ser ni quiera invitada.

«¿A qué debo esto?» dijo asombrada Regina

«A nada…Bueno, sí: ¿qué ha pasado con Emma esta tarde?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Me has entendido bien. Algo ha pasado, lo sé. ¿Entonces?»

«¿Por qué debería hablarte?»

«¡Ah, ah! ¡Entonces ha pasado algo! ¡Cuenta!»

Regina se sintió caer en la trampa, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien. Mallie estaba lejos, solo tenía a la inquisidora de su hija al alcance de la mano. Entonces suspiró, imaginando que seguramente Henry le estaría preguntando a Emma.

«Me besó»

Evelyn se incorporó rápidamente y miró a su madre.

«¿En serio? Pero, ¡es genial!»

«…»

«¿No lo es?»

«Es solo que…»

«¿La rechazaste?»

«No»

«Entonces, ¿tú también lo querías?»

«Tampoco»

«¿Entonces qué?»

«¡No lo sé!» se enervó

«Explica»

«Yo…Fue…extraño…»

«¿Extraño cómo?»

«Hablábamos y de repente…me besó, y yo correspondí»

«¿Dónde está el problema entonces?»

«¿El problema? No ves que esto no sirve de nada»

«Pero, ¿por qué? Visiblemente las cosas no han acabado entre ustedes…Tiene una segunda oportunidad, no a todo el mundo se le concede»

«Esto no llevará a ninguna parte. Hemos pasado página, somos diferentes»

«No tanto, en todo caso, no en lo que sienten la una por la otra»

«…»

«Deberías darle una oportunidad»

«No»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque…»

«¿Porque…?»

«¡Porque no deseo sufrir!» dijo con virulencia. Suspiró y tomó aire para calmarse «No deseo revivir lo que viví cuando se marchó, ahora no que te tengo a ti y a Molly»

«…»

«Comprende: ya no quiero sufrir, ya no quiero tener miedo de perder…de perderlo todo»

Evelyn entonces suspiró

«Pero, la amas todavía, ¿no? Nunca has dejado de hacerlo…»

«Y ahora, ella lo sabe…»

«¿Y? Es mejor, ¿no? Había muchas cosas en tres años que debían contarse»

«Es demasiado tarde, Eve…»

Y aunque su madre cerró los ojos tras esas palabras, Evelyn sabía muy bien que las cosas estaban lejos de haber acabado, al contrario, eso no hacía más que comenzar.

* * *

«¡ARGGGGGGG…!»

«¿Y ahora qué?» dijo Henry, ya desganado ante lo que su madre iba a contarle de nuevo.

«La besé»

De repente, la atención del adolescente se despertó

«¿En serio? ¿Y…luego? ¿Qué? ¿Te rechazó?»

«No…En fin, no inmediatamente»

«Cuenta»

«Discutimos…y nos besamos»

«Hm, ok, me da que no lo he entendido todo y me falta información, pero he entendido lo esencial: se besaron»

«Henry, estoy perdida…antes de venir, yo estaba muy convencida en relación a lo que había pasado, a lo que sentía…Encadené conquistas, noche tras noche y nunca sentí un tercio de lo que sentí al besar a Regina esta tarde. Casi lo había olvidado…»

«Pero, la amas aún, ¿verdad? ¿La amas todavía?»

«No lo sé…Pensaba que…creía que ella ya no tenía importancia para mí…Después, pongo un pie aquí…la vuelvo a ver y…¡Mierda!» suspiro ella

«Ok, ya veo…»

«Nunca ha habido tanto lío en mi cabeza…Ya no sé qué hacer»

«¿Te rechazó?»

«Totalmente. Creo que tiene miedo de amar de nuevo. ¿Y lo peor en todo esto? ¡Es que me ha confesado que me ama aún!»

«Es una buena señal, ¿no?»

«¡Pero después, ha puesto tal distancia entre nosotras que el Gran Cañón a su lado es una simple grieta!»

«Sé que hay un modo de construir un puente sobre ese cañón…»

«Ok, solo es una metáfora, no hundas más el dedo en la llaga» gruñó Emma

«Lo que quiero decir es que…Te ha rechazado, cierto, pero también te ha confesado que aún te ama. Nada está perdido»

«…»

«¿Te acuerdas de cuando se declaró hace tres años, casi día por día? Eras tú la que estabas cerrada como una ostra, no veías nada…y sin embargo, terminaron por juntarse»

«Ve al grano» dijo Emma, interesada en el giro de la conversación

«Es sencillo: si Regina pudo convencerte de que estaban hechas para estar juntas entonces…Debes poder hacer lo mismo»

«¿Y cómo?»

«Sedúcela»

«¿Perdón?»

«Convéncela de que están hechas para estar juntas»

«¿Y cómo hago eso, pequeño genio?»

«Bah, no lo sé, haz cosas que hacen las parejas: invítala a cenar, a ir al cine, regálale flores, bombones…»

«¿Un cine y bombones? No me sorprende que aún estés solo» soltó la joven

«Hey, eso es mezquino: ¡intento ayudarte!»

«Hm, ok, lo siento…Así que, ¿cena y flores entonces?»

«Sí. _Grosso modo_ …Debes conquistarla de nuevo»

«Reconquistarla…» dijo más para sí misma

«Exactamente» dijo él con una sonrisa victoriosa

Sí, las cosas pronto se arreglarían. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Por supuesto, aún no estaba todo ganado, pero Henry tenía fe, más que nunca.

* * *

Por la mañana, las cosas fueron bastante difíciles de llevar tanto para una como para la otra. Evelyn y Henry no habían dejado de comunicarse por mensajes toda la noche, imaginado planes, a veces, disparatados, para que sus madres volvieran a caer, una vez más, la una en brazos de la otra.

Pero si el desayuno transcurrió en calma, Molly durmiendo aún, el final de la mañana fue complicado para todos: Regina y Emma evitaban con precaución cruzar miradas. Y cuando llegó el momento de las despedidas, Molly no escondió su tristeza, abrazándose fuertemente a Emma y a Henry. Los dos adolescentes prometieron verse pronto, y dejaron a las dos mujeres solas en el umbral de la puerta.

«Bueno…Yo…Gracias» balbuceó Emma, algo perdida en sus pensamientos

«De nada, era lo normal»

«Di, yo…me gustaría…en fin, si no ves objeción…»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Puedes darme tu número?»

La pregunta fue tan abrupta como la sorpresa en el rostro de Regina

«Oh, bien…»

«Solo para tener noticias de Molly…»

«Claro…» suspiró Regina

«Sí…¿Entonces?»

Regina sonrió débilmente antes de darle su número, que Emma registró directamente en el móvil. Le sonrió a su vez antes de que Regina sintiera su teléfono vibrar. Cuando desbloqueó la pantalla, vio un mensaje de un número que no conocía « _Ahora, tienes el mío_ _»_

Regina arqueó una ceja, y Emma movió su teléfono.

«¿Me mantienes al corriente?»

«Claro…Sí» asintió Regina «Buen viaje…y que todo siga bien»

Emma esbozó una tímida sonrisa

«Sí…que todo siga bien…» susurró «Bye»

Hizo un tímido gesto con la mano antes de retroceder unos pasos, después se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el coche donde ya la esperaba Henry.

* * *

Las luces de la ciudad desfilaron ante los ojos cansados de Henry. El coche había ido a toda velocidad, como si Emma quisiera huir de nuevo de la Gran Manzana. Condujo sin pararse, hasta dejar atrás las carreteras entre Nueva York y New Haven, después entre New Haven y Boston.

Y si hacía tres años traspasar el panel de _«Bienvenido a Boston»_ se parecía a volver a casa, hoy, pasar esa señal tenía un gusto amargo. Se regañó y lanzó una ojeada a su hijo que no parecía mucho más alegre que ella.

Una vez de regreso en el apartamento, Henry vio el árbol de Navidad, mucho más descolorido comparado con el de las Mills, y un sobre deslizado entre sus ramas. Frunció el ceño, dejó caer su mochila y cogió el sobre que llevaba su nombre. Reconoció la escritura, era la de su madre. Abrió y descubrió una sencilla postal en la que estaba escrito _«Feliz Navidad, te quiero»_ y unas llaves pegadas a ella. Sonrió débilmente antes de despegarlas y moverlas llamando la atención de su madre.

«Feliz Navidad. ¿Ha valido la pena esperar?»

Henry entonces sonrió

«La espera ha valido enormemente la pena» Emma le sonrió «Pero…»

«Pero no es lo mismo, euh…» respondió ella como un eco

Henry rio débilmente

«Echo de menos a Molly…»

«Yo las echo de menos a ellas…» dijo Emma

* * *

Esa noche no concilió el sueño. En su cama, miraba hacia el techo, incapaz de cerrar los ojos sin ver a Regina. De repente, se incorporó y sacó de un cajón un papel que desplegó. Sonrió pasando la yema del índice por los contornos infantiles del dibujo de Molly. Sí, pensando en esos tres últimos días, Emma sonrió.


	33. En plan cita

**En plan cita**

«¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!»

Emma alzó su copa de champán, poniendo una sonrisa de fachada. No quería estar ahí. Pero su hijo había planeado pasar la noche con sus amigos y no se iba a quedar sola ese día de fin de año.

Así que cuando Graham la invitó a la fiesta organizada por los polis de Boston, aceptó, sin gran entusiasmo, no teniendo otra cosa que hacer. En el momento en que las copas entrechocaron mientras la música ensordecía a la joven, su teléfono vibró. Su hijo le acababa de mandar un mensaje « _Feliz Año, hasta luego_ » que le sacó la sonrisa.

Pero su corazón no estaba en la fiesta. Y aunque un mensaje de su hijo era siempre un placer para ella, era verdad que esperaba que otra persona le enviara sus deseos de Año Nuevo.

«Hey, Swan, ¿vienes a mover tu trasero en la pista?» dijo Graham dándole una palmada de en culo a Emma, quien se sobresaltó

«Graham, vuelve a ponerme las manos en el culo, y comenzarás el año con dos dedos menos»

«Siempre tan encantadora. ¿No tendrás como propósito de Año Nuevo ser más amable?»

«Evidentemente no, si no, sería menos divertida» dijo con una sonrisa

«¡Eso sí es verdad!» dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Entonces brindaron antes de unirse a varios colegas. Pero las ganas no estaban, ni el humor. Emma no lograba divertirse, sus pensamientos estaban puestos en una bella morena, desde el instante en que sus pies habían dejado el umbral de Regina.

«Hey, Swan, al menos podrías poner buena cara…»

Emma respondió con una tímida sonrisa antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar de nuevo su teléfono, que acababa de vibrar otra vez.

«¿Algún problema?» dijo Graham de repente interesada cuando un minuto antes estaba compartiendo una copa con una bella morena, nueva en el servicio.

«Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Henry, parece que su fiesta ha terminado pronto»

«¿Necesita ayuda?»

«No, va bien, vuelve a casa, yo voy a hacer lo mismo…»

«¿Ya? Pero, ¡apenas es medianoche!»

«Y nunca me he saltado un Año Nuevo sin mi hijo. Qué te diviertas Graham»

«¡Hey, espera! Te acompaño al menos hasta la salida» Emma reviró los ojos, divertida por esa ímpetu de galantería. Una vez fuera, Graham la agarró por el brazo «Entonces, ¿quién es el afortunado?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«No estoy loco, ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta del cambio en tu comportamiento después de Navidad: sonriente, soñadora. Los perfectos signos de una mujer enamorada. Y esta noche…mi vida, estabas en cualquier lado, pero aquí no…» sonrió él

«Yo…no, es solo que…»

«Hey, está bien. Tienes el derecho de tener un tío, ¿sabes? Eres una buena chica, lo mereces»

Emma le sonrió

«¿Y si te dijera que no es un tío sino una mujer?»

Graham se quedó mirándola unos segundos, silencioso, antes de suspirar.

«Eso explicaría por qué no he podido mantenerte»

«No es una broma, es…»

«Lo sé» dijo él poniendo una mano sobre su hombro «Lo entiendo»

«Y no pareces sorprendido por ello, ¿por qué?»

«¿Hablas en serio?» Emma se encogió de hombros «Pero, mírate, ¡llevas escrito gay!»

«Ya, vale, me voy…Estas demasiado borracho para ser objetivo» dijo ella golpeándole el torso.

Y antes de que subiera al coche, Graham la llamó de nuevo

«¡Hey, Swan!»

«¿Hm?»

«Sea lo que sea…vale la pena engancharse»

Ella le sonrió, después se subió al coche y regresó a su casa, donde se encontró a su hijo

«¿Ya estás de vuelta?»

«Sí, hice creer que me habías llamado…» dijo ella moviendo su teléfono

«Está bien eso: una mentira para comenzar el año» dijo divertido

«Ya…» soltó ella dejándose caer en el sofá, al lado de su hijo. Ella le lanzó una mirada ladeada, él jugueteaba con el móvil «¿Noticias de Evelyn?»

«¿Hm? Sí, acaba de mandarme un mensaje de Año Nuevo»

«Ah…»

«¿No has recibido nada de Regina?»

«No…»

«De todas maneras, estoy seguro de que tú no has vuelto a ponerte en contacto con ella desde que nos fuimos, y hace una semana»

«Yo…esperaba que fuera ella…lo sé, es una tontería, pero…»

«En mi opinión, ya puedes esperar sentada. Estoy convencido de que ella está esperando lo mismo de ti»

«Pero si la llamo…en fin, no sé, ¿no va a aparecer desesperado?»

«Pero ya estás desesperada»

«¡Hey!»

«Es verdad, ¿no? Desde nuestra vuelta, eres como un alma en pena, caminas por el apartamento de arriba abajo, miras el teléfono cada 5 minutos. Pareces una adolescente sobresaltada…»

«…»

«Deberías mandarle, para empezar, una mensaje felicitándole el año»

«Pero yo esperaba el suyo y…»

«…nuh, nuh, envíaselo. Después de todo eres tú quien la quiere reconquistar, te toca a ti dar el primer paso»

«¡Argggg, había olvidado qué complicado era!» gruñó ella

«Y que lo digas…»

Ella se incorporó.

«¿Y tú? ¿Tu noche?»

«Bah…no muy allá»

«La chica que deseabas no fue, ¿eh?»

«Peor: fue…con otro»

«Auch»

«Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor»

«Lo siento»

«Tú no tienes la culpa…Solo me da que los Swan son los seres más desafortunados en amores que hay en la tierra»

«Acabarás por encontrar a alguien…Eres un buen chico» dijo ella desordenándole el pelo

«Ya…Mientras, nada cambiará si no envías ese mensaje» dijo él levantándose «Voy a acostarme. Hasta mañana» la besó en la frente antes de dirigirse a su habitación, dejando a su madre debatirse con ella misma, su teléfono en la mano.

Se pellizcó el labio inferior: después de todo no era sino un sencillo mensaje de cortesía. Había enviado muchos a sus amigos de Storybrooke, ¿por qué sería tan duro con Regina?

Entonces suspiró, maldiciéndose por ser tan parada, después tecleó un mensaje de lo más tradicional, y tras varios segundos de vacilación apretó la tecla de enviar y tiró el teléfono sobre el sofá, como si le quemara en las manos. Lo miró algunos segundos, pero nada…ninguna respuesta…

Emma estaba algo decepcionada, pero podía muy bien no tener el teléfono con ella, estaría celebrándolo…Sí, Regina no era de las de dejarse caer en su sofá a las doce en punto, esperando impacientemente que la aguja sobrepasara las 12 para irse a acostar murmurando para sí misma un «Feliz Año» haciendo promesas que se esfumarían en las primeras semanas del año.

Saltó del sofá y se refugió en la cocina, al asalto de la nevera donde encontró un bote de queso blanco de untar al que atacó con una cuchara sopera. Fueron cinco minutos más tarde cuando el teléfono emitió un bip, señal de mensaje recibido. Emma se sobresaltó al ya no esperarlo. Y antes de cogerlo, intentó no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones sobre el emisor de ese mensaje.

Solo fue cuando vio el nombre de Regina aparecer en la pantalla cuando su corazón se saltó un latido. Como una adolescente desesperada, abrió con ansiedad y excitación el mensaje. En cuanto leyó las primeras palabras, una gran sonrisa nació en su rostro.

 _«Feliz Año a ti también. Que esté lleno de bellas cosas. Hasta pronto. R. »_

Sí, a Emma le parecía que estaba volviendo a sus años mozos viviendo amoríos adolescentes, los primeros flirteos inocentes, pero que eran de una importancia capital. Esos instantes de juventud en que nada importaba sino el momento presente y el deseo de vivir su amor ligero y sin tormentas. Era así como definiría su estado actual cada vez que pensaba en Regina: se imaginaba vivir de ese amor ligero y sin tormentas, amar y ser amada a su vez, no pensar en nada si no era en los próximos instantes con el ser amado compartiendo tiernos momentos en familia o haciendo apasionadamente el amor durante toda la noche.

Entonces sonrió ante la perspectiva, más que traviesa, de volver a pasar sus noches enteras con Regina, haciéndole el amor hasta caer de desfallecimiento hasta el día siguiente. Quiso responderle, pero tenía tanto miedo de que Regina no fuera de las de encadenar las respuestas. Así que se conformó con leer y releer el mensaje antes de que el sueño la venciera y fuera a dormirse.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la Navidad pasada juntas. Emma aún no había encontrado el valor para invitar a Regina y esta no había vuelto a dar noticias. Emma desesperaba y su hijo lo veía. Aunque había vuelto al instituto, veía a su madre marchitarse.

«Hm, ¿mamá?»

«¿Sí?»

«Este finde vuelvo a Nueva York. Arthur celebra su cumpleaños y me ha invitado»

«Vale, ¿y?»

«Bah, nada…Yo…Si tienes un mensaje para las Mills, podría dárselo»

«Gracias, pero soy lo bastante grande para informarme sola»

«Ah, claro es verdad» dijo él sarcásticamente

«¡Cierra el pico!»

«Das pena. ¡La besaste!»

«¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero…es complicado»

«Sencillamente tienes miedo de llevarte un chasco si te rechaza»

«¿Y?» Después de todo, soy yo quien lo dejo estar, quien se marchó sin una palabra…»

«No lo hiciste con toda la alegría de tu corazón, eh…Ella te engañó»

Emma bajó, entonces, la mirada, incapaz de decir la verdad de lo que realmente había pasado esa noche entre Regina y Robin. Le había prometido a la mujer no decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Henry.

«¿Quién estará en esa fiesta?»

«Nadie. Arthur quiere que sea solo entre colegas, no seremos más de cinco, máximo ocho. Vamos a hacer noche de pizza, juego de rol»

«¿Y qué es?»

«Una cosa de frikis…»

«¿Alcohol?»

«Seguramente cervezas» Emma arqueó una ceja, sorprendida ante el hecho de que dijera tan abiertamente la verdad «¿Qué? Eres poli, no sirve de nada mentirte. Además, tú lo sabes, no soy muy de alcohol. Voy a divertirme, no a emborracharme hasta no saber quién soy»

«Ok. ¿Te quedas a dormir allí?»

«Sí. Vuelvo el domingo por la mañana. Quiere…quieres que…»

«No. Todo está bien»

«Pero…»

«Si insistes, te dejo sin salida»

«…»

«…»

«Deberías invitarla a cenar…Por lo menos para que no piense que la has olvidado»

Emma frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo marcharse a su habitación. Mordisqueó su labio inferior antes de coger el teléfono. Le hizo falta un largo minuto antes de marcar el número de Regina. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, quizás no había vuelto…20:04…No, probablemente ya estaría en casa, ocupándose de Molly, comiendo en familia…No, no podía molestarla ahora. Así que dejó su teléfono y reviró los ojos…¡Mira que podía ser patética!

Tenía tanto miedo de que Regina rechazara su invitación que prefería no preguntar nada. Suspiró y cerró brevemente los ojos, imaginándose cenando con Regina, imaginándose una sobremesa más…íntima. Entonces se estremeció: ¿cómo había podido pasar del odio y de la cólera a un deseo de pasar sus noches con ella?

Quizás Henry tenía razón: ¿habría estado siempre enamorada de esa mujer? Quizás nunca la había olvidado…

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cogió el teléfono, marcó el número y en algunos segundos, pudo escuchar el tono de llamada. Se tensó cuando escuchó un

 _«¿Diga?»_

«Ho…hola…»

 _«¿Emma?»_

«S…sí…Yo…Euh…»

 _«¿Todo bien?»_

«Sí, sí. Yo…¿no te molesto, no?»

 _«Evelyn y yo íbamos a sentarnos a la mesa»_

«Oh…»

 _«¿Algún problema?»_

«¿Qu…qué? Oh, no, en absoluto, yo…»

 _«Emma, ¿estás bien?»_

«Sí, yo…» Emma se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano antes de suspirar pesadamente «Yo…¿cómo está Molly?»

 _«¿Molly? Está bien. No deja de hablar de Henry y de ti»_

«¿Ah sí? Es…mono. Yo también pensó mucho en ella…y…en ti»

«…»

Emma reviró los ojos por ser tan torpe.

«Yo…Llamaba para…tú…¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo?

«…»

«Regina, ¿sigues ahí?»

 _«Hm, sí, perdón, yo…¿una cena?»_

«Sí, una cena, tú y yo»

 _«Yo…estoy bastante ocupada en este momento…»_

«Ah…Bien, no pasa nada, solo era para…en fin…bueno, nada, yo…no voy a molestarte por más tiempo. Espero que todo vaya bien para ti y las niñas, adiós»

Después colgó, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: colgarle en las narices a Regina.

«¡Grrrr, qué idiota!» dijo hundiendo la cabeza en los cojines, tirando el teléfono lo más lejos posible en el sofá.

* * *

«¿Quién era?» preguntó Evelyn mientras terminaba de poner la mesa

«Era…Emma» balbuceó Regina, aún bajo el shock del final tan abrupto de la conversación.

«¿Emma? ¿Qué quería?»

Regina se dio la vuelta hacia ella, con el teléfono en la mano

«Ella…quería invitarme a cenar»

«¿Ah? Y le has dicho que sí, espero»

«¿Perdón?»

«Bah…Es evidente, ¿no?» añadió la muchacha

«¿Disculpa?»

«¿Qué te lo impide?»

«No tengo tiempo»

«No trabajas por las noches»

«Está Molly»

«Lucy y yo podemos cuidarla. Sabes muy bien que no tienes ninguna excusa si no es un miedo que te come las entrañas»

«No tengo miedo»

«Entonces, ¿por qué decirle que no? Estoy segura, además, que te mueres de ganas…»

«…»

«Una cena no te cuesta nada»

«…»

«Tómalo como una cena entre amigas»

«Salvo que está lejos de serlo…y lo sabes»

«¿Y qué es lo que te molesta? Solo quiere cenar contigo…»

«¿De qué serviría…?»

Entonces Evelyn sonrió, acercándose a ella y posando su reconfortante mano en su hombro

«Nada ha acabado aún…»

Regina suspiró dulcemente: ¿a qué le temía? Solo una sencilla cena…Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Emma. Tras algunos troques, la bella rubia descolgó

 _«¿Regina?»_

«Emma, yo…»

 _«Siento haber colgado tan rápido, yo…»_

«No pasa nada. Acepto»

 _«¿Qu…qué?»_

«Cenar contigo, estoy de acuerdo»

 _«¡Oh…genial! ¿Cuándo estás libre?»_

«¿Este fin de semana? ¿El sábado?»

 _«Ok, bien. Me viene bien, Henry tiene que bajar a Nueva York»_

«Muy bien entonces, sábado, ¿a las 19:00?»

 _«Sábado, a las siete, perfecto. Me reservo el derecho de elegir restaurante»_

«Muy bien. Entonces hasta el sábado»

 _«Super, buenas noches»_

Cuando Regina colgó, su corazón se embalo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Evelyn sonreía mientras que Regina enarbolaba un rostro serio, casi inquieto.

«Todo va a ir bien, ¿sabes? Como en los buenos viejos tiempos»

«Pero el tiempo ha pasado…»

«Entonces, será para que volváis a reencontraros. Esta vez todo irá bien. Hay una razón para cada cosa, definitivamente hay una razón que nos ha reunido de nuevo. Estamos destinados a estar todos juntos, como una familia»

«Hablas como si todo estuviera resuelto, como si ella y yo, nosotras…pudiéramos…»

«Pero estoy segura, nunca he dejado de creer. Cuando volví a ver a Henry aquella noche…no sé, tuve esa sensación de esperanza, de calor al imaginar que podríamos estar de nuevo reunidos en familia. Cometiste un error, has pagado el precio…Ahora, debes ir hacia delante, ver las cosas de otra manera…Y si eso lo vas a conseguir estando de nuevo feliz con Emma…entonces, estoy a favor. Debes concederte a ti misma una oportunidad»

Regina escuchó atentamente las palabras de su hija antes de suspirar, sujetando firmemente el teléfono en sus manos. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

* * *

Emma pasó el resto de la semana en una nube de felicidad, pero también de estrés. Después de haberle dicho a su hijo que los dos irían a Nueva York ese fin de semana, había entrado en un estado de estrés parecido al de un adolescente en su primera cita. Se hacía miles de preguntas: elección de ropa, elección de restaurante, qué decir, qué hacer…Incluso Henry se divertía con esa situación.

Cuando el día X llegó, Emma condujo hasta la Gran Manzana con una punzada de angustia en su pecho, haciéndose aún preguntas existenciales como: ¿he elegido la ropa adecuada, no demasiado sencilla ni demasiado elegante? ¿Este perfume le gustará? ¿Tendría que haber traído flores o algo de ese tipo? ¿Qué le diría al verla?

«Mamá, si continúas así de lento, la poli nos va a parar. Ve un poco más rápido»

«Sí, perdón»

«Estás nerviosa, ¿eh?»

«Muy gracioso: voy a cenar con mi ex, a la que perdí hace tres años y por quien aún, visiblemente, tengo sentimientos…Sentimientos que son quizás correspondidos»

«Lo son» confirmó Henry

«Da igual, hay muchas cosas que recuperar…No sé si tendré la fuerza para comenzar de nuevo»

«La tendrás, porque aún se aman, cada una tendrá que hacer su tramo del camino»

«Sí…Estoy en problema si el único consejo que recibo es el de mi hijo de 16 años que tiene tanta experiencia en la materia como yo tejiendo alfombras persas»

«Todo irá bien, deja de flipar. ¿Qué es lo que puede pasar, eh?»

«Que me rechace…Tendría todas las razones para hacerlo…»

«Todo saldrá bien. ¿Me dejas en casa de Arthur?»

«Ok. No lo olvides, mañana te recojo»

«Ok»

Emma se detuvo frente a un inmueble de ladrillos rojos. Henry bajó y dio sus últimas instrucciones a su madre, lo que hizo sonreír a esta. Ella también le dio sus últimas recomendaciones antes de desearle que se divirtiera.

Cuando llegó, a su vez, a casa de REgina, se quedó unos minutos al volante del coche, preguntándose cómo había llegado a tal estado de estrés.

Y en un desesperado impulso de coraje salió del coche y se puso delante de la verja del inmenso inmueble. Tocó el interfono, y tras unos segundos

«¿Sí?»

«Regina…Soy yo»

«Te abro»

Unos instantes más tarde, la verja se abrió y Emma volvió a subir al coche para detenerse justo delante del umbral a donde Regina acababa de salir. Emma bajó de su vehículo, completamente seducida por la presencia de Regina.

«Sube»

La bella morena no se lo hizo decir dos veces, el frío estaba bastante intenso en ese comienzo de año. Una vez en el coche, intercambiaron una tímida sonrisa. Emma no dijo nada, pero sintió el suave perfume de Regina invadir su coche, no había cambiado en tres años.

«¿Cómo estás?»

«Bien, gracias»

«¿Vamos?»

«Te sigo» dijo con humor Regina

* * *

El camino no fue largo, solo el tiempo de salir del barrio elegante de Regina y aterrizar en el barrio italiano. Emma lo sabía, Regina tenía una debilidad por la cocina italiana, debido a sus orígenes, y más concretamente por los famosos espaguetis a ala boloñesa de « _Da Dino»_

En cuanto vio la bandera con los colores de Italia, Regina reconoció el famoso restaurante donde ella había traído a Emma a comienzos de su relación. Se acordaba con nostalgia de una de sus primeras citas, se acordaba de haber confiado a Emma cuánto le gustaba ese pequeño restaurante sin pretensión, pero cuya cocina podía fácilmente rivalizar con otras cocinas del país.

Emma lo sabía, ese restaurante revestía una importancia para Regina, esperaba entonces haberla conmovido con su elección. Se detuvo y, con presteza, salió, rodeó el coche y le abrió la puerta a la bella morena, sorprendida con tal gesto. Emma le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar y con una gran sonrisa la invitó a seguirla al interior.

«Espero que no estés desilusionada» le susurró Emma

«No, al contrario, es una muy buena elección» confirmó Regina que no puedo evitar oler el dulce aroma que salía del restaurante.

«Pues mucho mejor» entraron y Emma se dirigió a la chica del mostrador «Tengo una reserva a nombre de Swan»

«Por aquí, por favor»

Las dos mujeres no podían haber soñado con un sitio mejor: una mesa apartada de las demás, entre un biombo vegetal y una inmensa cristalera que daba al exterior. Parecían que estaban solas en el mundo.

Regina se sentó, así como Emma, y de repente, una ligera incomodidad planeó sobre ellas: ¿qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Les parecía que había sido ayer cuando habían estado en ese mismo restaurante, haciendo piececitos por debajo de la mesa y lanzándose lánguidas miradas.

«Bien…Euh…¿Todo bien?» dijo Emma, fingiendo que estaba relajada

«Sí. ¿Y tú?»

«Oh, las cosas habituales: no hay gran jaleo en el despacho, estoy tranquila. Y tú, entonces, me has dicho que estabas ocupada»

«Sí, los comienzos de años son siempre ajetreados…»

«Ya, lo he visto. Pero tu negocio sigue yendo muy bien. Te vi en una revista donde te describían como la soltera de oro de Nueva York» dijo divertida ella

«Sí, lo vi…Gracias Kathryn» gruñó ella, recordando el momento en que la rubia de su secretaria había entrado en su despacho, enarbolando la susodicha revista gritando un «felicidades» en plan mofa.

«Entonces tengo suerte de haber conseguido una cita con tal personalidad» rio Emma

«Tienes suerte de que haya aceptado» ironizó Regina

«Cierto»

Una camarera llegó para tomar la comanda y, como se lo había supuesto, Regina pidió los espaguetis, mientras que ella pidió lasaña. Se volvió a instalar un silencio hasta que, esta vez, Regina lo rompiera.

«Entonces…¿Dónde está Henry?»

«Oh, está en una fiesta…uno de sus antiguos compañeros de aquí. Mañana lo recojo»

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Mañana? ¿Vas a ir y volver dos veces el fin de semana?»

«No me molesta»

Regina arqueó una ceja, pero no comentó nada. Lejos de ella la idea de hacer un comentario. Cuando sus platos llegaron, cada una se deleitó con su pasta, cada una reviviendo los recuerdos ligados a ese lugar y a ese ambiente.

«Por cierto, ¿tienes noticas de tu madre y de tu hermana? ¿Qué es de ellas?»

«Mi madre está en América del Sur en este momento. Intenta estar más presente, sobre todo por Molly. Ya no quiere ser una simple foto en un álbum. Es complicado, pero se esfuerza»

«¿Y Zelena?»

«Su casa de moda marcha muy bien. Aún está instalada en Londres»

«¿Y cómo está?»

«Tirando. Su vida amorosa se parece a la mía: caótica»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Encadena relación tras relación sin realmente comprometerse. Generalmente, cuando viene a vernos es que acaba de sufrir un nuevo revés sentimental»

«¿Cuándo vino a veros por última vez?»

«Hace tres meses» dijo Regina

«Es algo triste…»

«Es una elección que ha hecho: no implicarse en nada sentimentalmente hablando. No se equivoca, se sufre mucho menos así»

Emma frunció el ceño: no era la primera vez que Regina soltaba tales palabras

«No estoy de acuerdo. Se dice que vale más vivir a medias que no vivir nada. ¿Cómo puedes decir que rechazas toda implicación sentimental en tu vida?»

«Cuando veo el sufrimiento que engendra, prefiero evitarlo»

«Toda relación no implica sufrimiento…»

«Todas las que yo he conocido sí»

Emma bajó la mirada y aferró la servilleta tan fuerte como pudo, bajo la mesa. Sabía que esa cena no sería completamente un placer. Después de todo, había que llegar hasta el fondo antes de comenzar de cero.

«Entonces, es un punto que tenemos en común…»

Regina la miro, pero se abstuvo de cualquier comentario. Solo un levantamiento de ceja le hizo comprender a Emma que Regina no pensaba lo mismo.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Qué de qué?»

«¿A qué viene esa ceja levantada?»

«A nada»

«No, di, suéltalo. Estamos aquí para hablar, entonces hablemos»

Regina suspiró: Emma insistía, así que debía hacerlo, debía cortar por lo sano, esclarecer todo. Debía conocer las intenciones de Emma: ¿por qué esa cena? ¿Por qué aquel beso? ¿Por qué todo eso cuando…?

«¿Por qué tantos compañeros si ninguno te gustaba realmente? Si no te planteabas nada con ellos…»

Emma esbozó una triste sonrisa

«Nunca pensé que el sexo solo fuera un cosa ligera. Pero después de ti…Yo pensaba haber perdido ese deseo…de amar y ser amada. Pensaba que tú me lo habías arrebatado todo. Y al mismo tiempo…quería…»

«¿Querías?»

«Yo…Te echaba de menos. Y no podía comprender por qué: me habías traicionado y pisoteado el corazón…Estaba enfada conmigo misma por sentir aún algo por ti, así que…comencé a encadenar las parejas de una noche, quería dejar de pensar en ti, olvidarte en sus brazos, hombre o mujer»

«¿Lo lograste?»

Emma bajó la mirada, esbozando una ligera sonrisa

«No. Sencillamente comencé a sentir asco por mí misma. Perdí el poco amor propio que me quedaba…Pero realmente nunca pude deshacerme de mis sentimientos por ti» confesó tímidamente

«¿Y lograste vivir con eso tanto tiempo?»

«Perdí la esperanza. Así que centré mi atención en otras cosas: mi hijo, mi trabajo. Y acabé por justificarme: tú eras una decepción más, un recuerdo que añadir a la lista…Seguí adelante prefiriendo poner en primer plano tu traición para conseguir odiarte. Pues era más fácil para mí detestarte que amarte…»

Regina se quedó muda, estupefacta ante la sincera confesión de Emma. Ya no sabía qué pensar y, antes de poder responder, Emma retomó la palabra

«Y tú…¿nadie en tres años?»

Regina sonrió irónicamente

«Realmente no. Ciertamente no me han faltado ocasiones, pero…después de lo que me hizo Robin…tuve un largo proceso de aceptación de mi cuerpo que estaba cambiando con el embarazo. Como has podido ver, durante el embarazo estuve en manos de un psicólogo…»

«Yo… lo…»

«No tienes la culpa. Es a mí, a mí sola a quien culpo. Si te hubiera dicho la verdad sobre su regreso, si no me hubiera puesto de la maneras que me puse tras nuestra pelea…si no hubiera bebido tanto, quizás hubiera podido defenderme»

«Regina…»

«Lo sé: con los «y si»….pasé mucho tiempo trabajando conmigo misma y finalmente acepté las cosas»

«Si yo hubiera sabido…»

«Si lo hubieras sabido, te habrías quedado a mi lado, pero con una mirada que no habría podido soportar durante mucho tiempo: una mirada entre la piedad y el asco»

«¡Eso no lo sabes!»

«¡Oh, por supuesto que lo sé! Solo has vuelto a mí cuando supiste lo de esa noche. Te sientes tan responsable como yo, al menos te gustaría pensar así…Pero la culpa es completamente mía y…»

«¡Para!» dijo Emma con vehemencia golpeando la mesa, haciendo sobresaltar a Regina ante la sorpresa «¡Deja de auto flagelarte! Sí, metiste la pata; sí, has pagado por ello un alto precio; sí, podrías haberlo hecho de otra manera…Pero…el pasado es pasado, Regina. No podemos cambiarlo…Si supieras en qué estado me encontraba justo antes de Navidad…y ahora…»

«¿Ahora?»

«Ahora…Yo…Creo que quiero ir hacia delante» Regina bajó la mirada «contigo»

El corazón de Regina se detuvo por unos segundos, así como su respiración. Cuando la miró, incrédula, vio a una Emma cuya mirada brillaba con una chispa de verdad y…¿de deseo? Sentía sus mejillas enrojecerse tanto que desvió su mirada. Esas palabras las había soñado tantas veces, había rezado para escucharlas de la boca de la bella rubia, tan fuerte que tenía la impresión de que ese momento no era real.

«¿Regina? ¿Estás bien?»

«Yo…»

Emma, al sentir la turbación, suspiró

«Ok, ¿sabes? No es grave, tenía que decírtelo, era necesario que lo dijera. Podemos…¿podemos pasar a otra cosa?»

Regina arqueó una ceja, sorprendida

«¿Otra cosa?»

«Puedo comprender que esto sea complicado para ti, así solo tenemos que hacer como…»

«Stop»

«¿Huh?»

«No digas nada que rompa este momento»

«¿Este…momento? Quiere decir…»

Regina respondió a su sonrisa

«Quiero decir que…ante la eventualidad de una posible evolución de nuestras relaciones…Es probable que…»

«¡Oh, Regina, por favor!» dijo Emma, impaciente

Regina entonces rio

«Emma…aún tengo muchas cosas que solucionar en mi vida para ver todo claro, pero…acepto»

«¿Tú…aceptas?»

«A darme…a darnos una oportunidad»

Emma entonces se enderezo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa

«¿En serio? Pero…en fin…»

«Cálmate. Podemos…en fin…»

«Hey…» Emma posó dulcemente su mano sobre la suya «…no hay prisas. Hemos pasado tres años…podemos esperar un poco más, mientras todo se haga correctamente»

«¿Correctamente?» dijo divertida Regina

«Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir: salir juntas, con los niños, reencontrarse, redescubrirse como personas y…como pareja. Lo comprendo, ¿sabes?...No vamos a apresurarnos, no quiero cometer dos veces el mismo error: quiero tomarme tiempo, calmarme» Regina sonrió «¿Qué? ¿Te estás riendo de mí?»

«No, confirmo sencillamente hasta qué punto has madurado en tres años»

«Yo veo también cuánto has cambiado tú…»

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. La mano de Emma aún en la de Regina.

* * *

«¡Hey! ¡Ya no te esperábamos!» dijo Arthur cuando Henry tocó a la puerta «¡Entra!»

Lo primero que sorprendió a Henry fue el olor que había en el salón: un olor acre a humo. Frunció el ceño al ver a otros dos chicos y dos chicas en los dos sillones, los chicos jugaban una partida a «Call of Duty» mientras que las chicas, por lo que se veía, sus novias, tecleaban en sus teléfonos, alzando de vez en cuando las cabezas para ver qué pasaba.

«Ven, vamos a jugar los cuatro. Hey, chicos, este es Henry, viene de Boston»

Henry no recibió sino sucintos y rápidos saludos, a lo que no dio importancia ya que sabía hasta qué punto un video juego podía crear adicción, quitándole importancia a todo lo que estuviera alrededor. Se sentó en el borde del sofá y de repente una lata de cerveza apareció bajo su nariz

«Toma»

Henry rechazó educadamente con una señal de cabeza y se giró hacia el juego. La atmosfera era extraña: las chicas parecían ebrias, al menos lo bastante para dejarse toquetear delante de todo el mundo, una nube de humo planeaba sobre sus cabezas como la niebla en Londres, latas de cerveza y botellas de alcohol estaban desparramadas por el suelo, cigarrillos, colillas y otras cosas llenaban los ceniceros.

Al cabo de 15 minutos de juego, Henry comenzó a aburrirse seriamente, los jóvenes estaban, poco a poco, abandonando el juego para dedicarse a enrollarse con sus respectivas novias. Pronto Henry fue el único con un mando en la mano, mientras que los otros ya tenían sus lenguas en las bocas de las chicas. Y las cosas fueron de mal en peor cuando la novia de Arthur llegó, apartando a Henry de los demás, haciéndole sentir que sobraba. Entonces se levantó y se excusó un momento, dirigiendo al baño: programó rápidamente el despertador de su móvil antes de salir. Evidentemente, las tres parejas estaba ocupadas montándoselo allí mismo, cosa que asqueó un poco a Henry.

Se volvió a sentar en el borde del sofá, al menos, el hueco que le quedaba, y apenas hubo cogido el mando, su teléfono sonó. Se excusó de nuevo, cogió la llamada algunos metros más lejos. Cuando volvió, Arthur soltó los labios de su novia

«¿Algún problema?»

«Hm…Mi madre…Su cita ha sido anulada, no se encuentra bien…Creo que le gustaría tener apoyo»

«Oh…ok»

«¿No te molesta?»

«No, ¡vuelve cuando quieras!» dijo él alegre, despidiéndose

Apenas puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, las tres parejas ya estaban de nuevo enfrascadas en lo suyo. Reviró los ojos antes de salir, sin lamentarlo…hasta que se encontró en la acera, ante el inmueble de Arthur, en plena noche. ¿Qué hacer? No iba en absoluto llamar a su madre, interrumpiéndola quizás en su reconciliación más que esperada con Regina.

Entonces suspiró…¡estaba en buen aprieto!

* * *

«¿Le respondiste eso? ¿A tu superior?» dijo asombrada Regina cuando Emma le estaba contando el momento en que le había cantado las cuarenta a su capitán que ponía en duda sus competencias para ser un buen policía.

«Se lo merecía. Nunca me he dejado achicar, no en ese universo machista»

«Puedo entenderlo, yo también tuve que pasar lo mismo, y hacerme valer antes de ser aceptada en este mundillo»

«¿Tu revista funciona igual de bien a pesar del tiempo que le dedicas a Molly?»

«He aprendido a delegar: Mallie lleva sobre sus hombros el 40% de la revista, la he nombrado directora adjunta. La formé, ahora está más que preparada para reemplazarme. Tengo completa confianza en ella»

Emma frunció el ceño al no tenerle desde nunca mucha simpatía

«Sé que nunca la llevaste en tu corazón…y sin embargo, te defendió cuando te marchaste»

Emma se asombró

«¿Qué?»

«Yo estaba devastada, perdida. Durante las primeras semanas, me recluí en casa, incluso Eve no lograba sacarme de la soledad en la que me encerraba. Después, vino el momento de la negación, el tiempo en que negaba todo lo que había pasado. A continuación, la aceptación llegó y fue ahí cuando Mallie entró en escena. Yo estaba muy enfadada contigo por haberme dejado…Pero ella me puso las ideas en su sitio: después de todo, tú no conocías toda la verdad sobre lo que había pasado, te habías ido con una falsa idea de mí. Fue un largo recorrido, pero…acabé por aceptar e incluso perdonarte por tu huida. Y cuando eso estuvo hecho, me enteré de que estaba embarazada y…pasé de un problema a otro»

«Ya veo…Háblame de Molly, de cuando era bebé, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra»

«¿Por qué?» preguntó asombrada Regina

«No sé…Quiero mucho a esa pequeña, creo que sentí un flechazo. Y además…si nos vamos a ver más a menudo…»

«Bien…Como ya sabes, tuvo unos comienzos difíciles, la mayor parte de su primer año de vida estuvo en el hospital. Fue más duro para mí que para ella, que realmente no se daba cuenta de la situación. Caminó bastante tarde, más o menos con año y medio. Fue en mi habitación. Se había aferrado a mis sábanas…rodeo la cama antes de aventurarse más lejos…dio tres pasos hacia delante antes de caerse de culo»

Emma pudo notar la mirada nostálgica y llena de amor que enarbolaba Regina cada vez que evocaba a su hijita. De repente, se vio soñando con un fin de semana, los cinco, haciendo un pic-nic en el parque, al sol. Henry, Evelyn y Molly enfrascándose en una batalla de agua, todo bajo las miradas enternecidas de sus madres.

«Recuerdo los primeros pasos de Henry…estaba en su silla mientras yo me estaba bañando. Tenía un ojo puesto en él y cuando me estaba secando el pelo, se escapó y lo vi venir de su sillita hacia el baño con pasos vacilantes, yo estaba tan feliz que salí, lo levanté y comencé a correr por todo el apartamento con él…desnuda»

«¿Con tu hijo en los brazos?»

«Sí, lo sé, fue una bobería, pero estaba tan orgullosa» rio Emma

Se acabaron en silencio su plato principal antes de que la camarera viniera para traerles los postres: chocolate de Lieja para Emma, tarta de manzana caramelizada para Regina.

«Di, tiene buena pinta la tarta…»

«¡Ni lo pienses!»

«¿Qué? No he dicho nada…»

«Oh, no es necesario, te conozco. Adoras picotear en el postre de los demás…y detesto eso»

«Es por eso que lo hago» dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Regina se acercó su plato, desconfiada, mientras que Emma hundió su cuchara en su helado y tendió su contenido hacia Regina, que arqueó una ceja

«¿Qué significa?»

«Significa que hemos estado ya bastante tiempo tirándonos de los pelos. Así que…me rindo» dijo ella con una sonrisa

«Es solo es un medio para obtener lo que quieres más rápidamente»

«¿Y funciona?»

Regina la miró, después a la cuchara de helado de vainilla que le hacía ojitos. Cuando Emma comprendió, sonrió antes de acercar la cuchara a la boca de Regina. Y aunque ese gesto no acabara por gustarle a la bella morena, dejó que lo hiciera y se tragó el helado. Evidentemente, Emma ya salivaba ante la parte de la humeante tarta que Regina le estaba cortando. Esta última apenas tuvo tiempo de colocarla en el pequeño platito que venía con la copa de helado, ya que Emma se la tragó con glotonería.

«¡Hmmmm, delichiosa!»

«¿En serio Emma? ¿Con la boca llena?

«Perdón» respondió, apenada, la bella rubia antes de mirar a Regina y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

«¿Qué?»

«Tienes helado en la comisura del labio» dijo ella señalando con el dedo

«Oh…gracias» con un gesto gracioso y delicado, Regina, con la ayuda de la servilleta, borró la mancha.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Emma pagó y salieron del restaurante.

«Di…¿Te molesta si damos un paseo antes de llevarte a casa?»

«Ningún inconveniente» le sonrió Regina

Caminaron durante un buen rato, recorriendo Central Park y llegando a Broadway.

«Recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí…fuimos a ver _Cats_ , ¿lo recuerdas?»

«Sí» respondió Regina

«Estuvo genial. Quiero decir esos gatos que cantan…Mi primer musical. Tengo la sensación de que fue hace una eternidad…»

«Sí, me pasa lo mismo»

«Sabes que después de eso nunca he vuelto a poner un pie en un teatro. Nunca encontré ni el tiempo, ni las ganas. Sin embargo, cuando vuelvo aquí y veo todos esos letreros de colores: de _Wicked_ pasando por _Annie,_ _Los Miserables_ …¡Me gustaría verlos todos!» se entusiasmó la joven

«No es demasiado tarde…» suspiró Regina

«Lo sé. Tengo la esperanza de que ahora, quizás, podríamos venir…todos juntos»

Emma dio vueltas a su lengua buscando con precaución sus palabras, hubiera querido decir «en familia», pero no quería en ningún caso perturbar a la bella morena. Sí, Regina le había dicho que estaba lista, pero entre decirlo, concebirlo y hacerlo había un margen. No quería precipitar nada: después de todo, tres años habían pasado, no eran unos días, o unas semanas. Se conformó, entonces, con las tímidas sonrisas de la mujer, con sus gestos que se limitaban a manos que se rozaban, insistentes miradas. Caminaron por la gran avenida, cuando, empujadas por algunos caminantes, Emma se vio tirando de Regina por un brazo, hacia ella. Pegadas la una a la otra, el rostro a algunos centímetros, no habían vuelto a estar así de juntas desde hacía 15 días, en realidad, desde el día de Navidad en que Emma la había besado.

«Hm…lo siento…»

«No pasa nada» sonrió Regina

Y sin darse realmente cuenta, continuaron el paseo, dadas de la mano.

* * *

Esperaba que estuviera en casa. Tenía frío, estaba cansado. Felizmente, recordó que una parada de autobús no estaba lejos. Al llegar delante del inmueble, suspiró de alivió. La verja estaba abierta, lo que significaba que su madre y Regina probablemente no habían vuelto de su cita.

Se frotó las manos antes de meterlas en su chaqueta y tomar el camino hacia la inmensa casa. Se dio prisa en tocar, esperando encontrar un poco de calor mientras que la noche, ya bastante cerrada, dejaba caer algunos copos. Pero cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando al abrirse la puerta vio a otra persona completamente diferente a Evelyn.

«¿Sí?»

«Euh…» vaciló, frunciendo el ceño «Lo siento, yo…¿está Evelyn?»

«Ha ido a la tienda de la esquina»

«Oh, ok…Pues nada entonces…»

Cuando iba a dar media vuelta, la joven que acababa de abrirle lo paró

«¡Hey, espera! ¿Eres Henry, verdad?»

Él se dio la vuelta

«Euh…Sí. Pero ¿cómo…?»

«Eve me ha hablado tanto de ti que te habría reconocido entre miles de personas. Soy Lucy, su novia»

Él contuvo el aliento algunos segundos antes de sonreír

«Oh, ok…Hola»

«¿Quieres entrar? No debe tardar. Nos faltaba algo de picoteo para nuestra maratón»

«¿Maratón?»

« _Harry Potter_. Entra»

«No, yo…no quiero molestar. Volveré en otro momento…»

«¿Has hecho más de 300 kilómetros para ir y volver con las manos vacías? ¡Venga, entra! De lo contrario, me va a matar…»

Él frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros y finalmente aceptó la invitación. Divisó, inmediatamente, la inmensa tele encendida en cuya pantalla se veía el menú principal de « _Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban»_

«De verdad que no quiero molestar» insistió él

«Ningún problema, Eve y yo tenemos la costumbre de, un fin de semana al mes, hacer una maratón. Ella me ha iniciado en _Los juegos del hambre_ , algunas películas de Burton, la saga de _El Señor de los Anillos_ , el _Hobbit_ , _Stars Wars_ , para esta nos fue preciso dos fines de semana, y ahora le toca el turno a _Harry Potter_ »

«¿No las conocías?» dijo él asombrado

«Soy una rata de biblioteca, solo conocía sus versiones en papel…» dijo encogiéndose de hombros «Pero Evelyn se ha propuesto reeducarme en ese aspecto»

Se sentaron en el sofá

«Entonces no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo»

«No pasa nada, podemos dejarlo para la próxima semana»

Henry estaba algo incómodo: era la primera vez que veía a la novia de Evelyn. La miró, la observó: alta, morena, la tez ligeramente bronceada, labios carnosos y ojos de un verde pálido penetrante. Lucía un look tirando un poco al rock and roll con unos vaqueros agujereados a la altura de las rodillas, un top roto con un unicornio punk en el centro, y sus cabellos enarbolaban decenas de trenzas enlazadas unas a otras. Era innegable: era muy guapa.

«¿Me estás echando el ojo, eh?» dijo ella divertida

«Lo…lo siento…es solo que…me había hablado de ti, pero sin describirte…»

«No hay problema. Entonces, ¿estás en el instituto en Boston?»

«Exacto. Y tú en el mismo que Evelyn»

«Exacto» repitió ella «Sigo un itinerario literario para convertirme en profesora. Y compagino los estudios trabajando en la biblioteca del instituto para pagarme mis futuros estudios»

«Es genial»

«Es así como conocí a Evelyn…Iba a menudo para hacer sus deberes. Acabamos por simpatizar antes de que le tirara los tejos» dijo ella divertida

«Ah, ah…»

«Te siento un poco incómodo con el tema, ¿verdad?»

«No, no, solo que…»

«No te inquietes, Eve me dijo…Se sorprendió un poco por tu reacción, pero supongo que los tres años no han ayudado»

«Pareces que estás muy al corriente…»

«Evelyn y yo no nos escondemos nada. Cuando nos conocimos, ella apenas lo había superado…Al comienzo de nuestra relación, me explicó la situación de su familia; su madre, su relación, tú, Molly…Creo que necesitaba hablar…Necesitaba desahogarse. Estaba muy enfadada, al igual que triste. Pasamos mucho tiempo hablando…Es por eso que tengo la impresión de conocerte. Eso y el hecho de que me enseñó un álbum entero de fotos de ustedes en familia» dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa

«Lo siento…No quería herirla…Es solo que…»

«Lo comprendo. En tres años, la gente cambia, aunque no lo deseemos, aunque no nos lo imaginemos: cambiamos, eso es todo. Hay que aprender a vivir con los años perdidos y reaprender a conocerse»

«Sí…»

«Me ha hablado también de vuestra Operación _«unamos otra vez a nuestras madres»_ ¡Tenéis constancia, eso no se puede negar!» dijo divertida

Henry frunció el ceño

«Ya…»

«¿Algún problema?»

«No, solo…en fin, ya sabes, cuando éramos más jóvenes, las operaciones de todo tipo era algo nuestro…»

«¿No estarás celoso?»

«¿Qué? ¡No, no!»

«¿Sabes? No puedes pretender que ella te hubiese esperado un decenio. Te marchaste de un día para otro, sin un mensaje, sin noticias. ¿Qué querías? ¿Que te esperara eternamente? No, ella hizo como tú, como vuestras madres: siguió adelante y continuó viviendo con ello. La dejaste sin noticias…»

«¡No pude, ya no tenía su número!»

«¡Existen las cartas! Tenías su dirección…querer es poder…Y eso le afectó mucho más de lo que crees»

Henry suspiró

«Sí, lo sé, me comporté como un idiota. Preferí ponerme de lado de mi madre y esconderme tras eso…»

«Pero Evelyn ya no te guarda rencor, ¿sabes? Le dolió cuando te vio en aquella fiesta…No podía creerlo. Me llamó y nos quedamos más de dos horas al teléfono contándome hasta qué punto esos tres años le habían vuelto a la memoria en un instante…»

«…»

«Pero ha pasado página…» dijo sonriendo «¡Está lista para recuperar a su hermanito!»

«Evelyn ha tenido suerte…»

«¿Ah sí? ¿En qué?»

«Te ha tenido a ti»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa, y en ese momento se oyó la puerta de la entrada.

«Lucy, no había crakers, así que cogido…¿Henry? Pero…»

«Hola» dijo él ligeramente avergonzado

«Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?»

«Yo, euh…Estaba en una fiesta en casa de Arthur por su cumpleaños y…»

«Ah sí, había olvidado que era su cumpleaños»

«Euh, Arthur, ¿no es tu ex?» dijo Lucy enarbolando una seria mirada

«Un gran idiota» confirmó Evelyn antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Henry «¿Y la fiesta terminó pronto?»

«Realmente no era el recuerdo que yo tenía de Arthur…Le he hecho creer que mi madre me necesitaba» dijo él moviendo el móvil, imitando el gesto que su propia madre había hecho el día de fin de año. De tal palo tal astilla.

«Bah, por lo que se ve, ella parece que se las está apañando bien…» rio Evelyn «¿Quieres quedarte con nosotras?»

«No, yo…No quiero aguantar vela»

«¡No digas tonterías! Venga, ven, he comprado para un regimiento» pasó a su lado y le murmuró al oído «Además, preferimos hacer eso en mi habitación» sonrió ella, sabiendo muy bien que acababa de dejar incómodo a Henry.

Ella estalló a reír y los tres jóvenes se echaron en el sofá cuando las primeras notas características de _Harry Potter_ resonaban.

* * *

«Se hace tarde…» suspiró Regina

«Sí…Yo…Te llevo a casa»

En el coche, ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra, no querían romper ese instante de reposo tanto de sus mentes como de sus almas. Pues el cerebro de Emma iba a mil por hora pensando cómo cerrar esa velada casi perfecta.

Cuando pasaron las verjas de la casa de Regina, su corazón se saltó un latido: no quería que esa noche acabara, no ahora, no así con una sonrisa de complacencia y adioses prometedores.

Cuando se detuvo delante de la casa y Regina bajó del coche, ella salió disparada también para colocarse a su lado, hombro con hombro. Y aún en silencio la acompaño hasta el umbral.

«Bueno…»

«Bueno…»

«Ha sido un agradable noche» dijo en tono ligero Emma

«Sí, una muy buena noche, gracias otra vez» Emma se abofeteó mentalmente antes de golpearse la frente con la mano «¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?»

«Una _agradable_ noche…¡Es todo lo que he dicho!» se maldecía

Regina rio tímidamente

«Lo ha sido, de verdad»

«¡No, ha sido mucho más que eso! ¡Ha sido genial! ¡Tú…Tú has estado genial! Casi lo había olvidado»

«¿Olvidado qué?»

«Hasta qué punto es bueno pasar tiempo contigo»

Regina sintió cómo el fuego ascendía a sus mejillas, tanto que tuvo que desviar la mirada para esconder su perturbación frente a esa confesión.

«Sí, bueno…»

«Espera, antes de que me rechaces una vez más…Quería decirte que he adorado ese restaurante, ese paseo, me ha gustado todo y para ser sincera, no tengo ganas de que esta noche acabe. Deseo…deseo muchas otras cosas contigo, con nosotras, nosotras y los chicos. Yo…Tengo esperanza, aunque sé que será largo…Quiero corres ese riesgo»

«¿Qué riesgo?»

«Volver a comenzar contigo. Sé que esta declaración parece precipitada, pero…desde Navidad, no pienso más que en eso. No pienso más que en ti y en mí, y en la continuación de esta noche»

«¿Y qué continuación ves tú?» preguntó Regina arqueando una ceja

«Yo…» era el momento de coger el toro por los cuernos, pensó Emma «Yo veo esto…¡así!»

Emma aferró los hombros de Regina y la atrajo a ella en un beso torpe, pero fogoso. La bella morena se sobresaltó al principio ante la rudeza de Emma, pero luego se relajó bajo sus caricias y sus labios acariciando los suyos. Regina deslizó, entonces, sus manos por la cabellera dorada de la joven para profundizar el gesto.

Llevada por su impulso, Emma la empujó suavemente hasta apoyarla contra la puerta, sus manos paseándose desde sus hombros a su cintura, metiéndose debajo de la chaqueta de la joven, su mano derecha subiendo despacio hasta rozar su pecho.

Las lenguas ejecutaron una ardiente coreografía mientras que sus alientos se hicieron más anárquicos, más desenfrenados. Solo haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal Emma se separó de Regina. Pegó su frente a la de ella.

«¡Cómo lo había echado de menos…!» suspiró ella, esperando febrilmente el veredicto de una Regina que se quedó muda e inmóvil.

«Emma…»

«Te lo ruego, déjame unos segundos antes…ante de pararlo todo»

Sintió entonces a Regina reír dulcemente, lo que hizo que su mirada se anclara en la de la morena

«¿Entonces no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir?»

«Hm, no, si es para que vuelva a mi casa llorando» sonrió ella

«¿Te tentaría un último café?»

La sonrisa de Emma no podía ser más grande. Regina le cogió la mano y la bella rubia se dejó guiar al interior. Apenas se cerró la puerta de la entrada, Emma saltó de nuevo sobre Regina, cubriéndola de besos.

«Hm, un minuto…Hablaba de un café…»

«Sí, yo también…Pero no has precisado dónde y con qué ropa» dijo divertida Emma

«Eres…»

«¿Soy? ¿Irresistible? ¿Divertida? ¿Bella de la muerte?»

«¡Pretenciosa!» rio la bella morena

«También sí. Entonces…¿un café, hm? ¿Solo…un café?»

Regina, entonces, sonrió y Emma la atrajo para un tierno beso que Regina no rompió. Ella que había decidió no ir más lejos esa noche, que esa cena le demostraría que ellas ya no tenían nada que ver la una con la otra…Se había equivocado de parte a parte. Esa noche no había hecho sino reforzar la idea de que Emma le había hecho mucha más falta de lo que habría confesado. Sí, estaba bien decidida que esa noche se acabara de manera cordial…pero en el momento en que Emma había posado sus labios sobre los suyos, sus buenas resoluciones se esfumaron, porque, sí, ella también había sido echada en falta por la joven.

Cuando estaban avanzando hacia las escaleras, torpemente a causa de sus labios casi sellados, los unos contra los otros, Emma se detuvo bruscamente y rompió el contacto.

«¿Emma? ¿Qué…?»

«Henry»

«¿Hm?»

«Es la chaqueta de Henry»

Siguiendo su mirada, Regina se dio la vuelta y vio que, efectivamente, una chaqueta de hombre reposaba en el respaldo del sofá.

«¿Estás segura de que es la de él?»

Como toda respuesta, Emma hurgó en los bolsillos y sacó un teléfono

«Es el suyo. Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?»

«¿No habías dicho que debía estar en una fiesta?»

«Parece que acabó pronto…O me mintió, lo que no es muy astuto. Probablemente está durmiendo…¿aquí?»

Las dos mujeres subieron entonces los escalones y Regina abrió suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Evelyn y vio dos cabelleras morenas escapando del edredón. Suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta.

«Ellas duermen, él no está aquí»

«¿Ellas?»

«Eve y Lucy»

«Espera, ¿dejas que tu hija traiga a su novia a dormir aquí con ella?»

«Lucy es una chica seria, están juntas desde hace más de un año. Prefiero que hagan…lo que quieran aquí, antes que en una fiesta quién sabe dónde»

«Punto para ti»

Después, subieron a la otra planta y fue Emma quien abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados, aquella en la que ella y su hijo habían dormido en Navidad. Y con alivio constataron la presencia del adolescente que dormía apaciblemente en la cama.

Emma lanzó una mirada a Regina

«Bueno…»

«Nuestra noche parece que acaba aquí» concluyó Regina

«Es mejor así»

«¿De verdad?»

«Tenemos todo el tiempo, no es necesario apresurarse, vamos a hacer esto correctamente, ¿no?»

Regina le sonrió

«Absolutamente»

«Bien…Buenas noches, hasta mañana. Al menos, pasaré la noche bajo el techo de las Mills» rio ella

«Efectivamente. Espera, te traigo algo para que te pongas»

Algunos minutos más tarde, Regona volvió con un pantalón y un top para la noche. Emma se lo agradeció con un delicado beso en los labios.

«Buenas noches, Gina»

La bella morena se estremeció…Poca gente la llamaba así.

«Buenas noches, Emma, hasta mañana»

Y cada una se encaminó a su habitación, hundiéndose en la cama soñando con esa velada una y otra vez. ¡Ni siquiera cambiarían ni un solo minuto, todo había sido perfecto! Y con una sonrisa en sus labios cada una se durmió, soñando que mejores días vendrían.

* * *

 **No atosiguen. Jajajajaaj. Los capítulos son largos, y me lleva casi siete horas traducir uno, si se me hace muy tarde, lo dejo para el otro día. Otra cosa. Lucy. Sedgie dijo cuando escribió este capítulo que imaginemos a la actriz que hace de Lexa (The 100) como Lucy, al parecer está "enamorada" de esa actriz.**


	34. Un cuento de hadas

**Los últimos capis que quedan, incluido el anterior, son grandes, así que si tardo un poco más en actualizar es por eso. Bueno, este capítulo 34 es fluff con algún toque de humor, aunque al final nos encontraremos el tono habitual de Sedgie. Sin nada más, a leer**

 **Un cuento de hadas**

Cuando Evelyn se despertó, pudo sentir los cabellos de Lucy desperdigados por su cuello, su cabeza reposando en su pecho. Entonces sonrió: ¡cómo le gustaban esas tiernas mañanas con su novia!

Se removió suavemente, intentando soltar su brazo del peso de Lucy, pero no hizo sino despertarla.

«Cucu…» suspiró Lucy

«Hey…lo siento…»

«Hm, no…está bien»

Sin una palabra, Lucy se incorporó y se puso encima de Evelyn para besarla suavemente. A veces, Lucy se encontraba soñando con un futuro junto a su novia: una casa de ellas, una rutina instalada, incluso un perro, sí, ellas querían un perro. Se conocían desde hacía casi dos años y salían hacía más de un año. Cada día le daba gracias a Dios por el día en que Evelyn atravesó las puertas de la biblioteca del instituto buscando algunos manuales de historia.

Recordaba los días y días de trabajo de Evelyn con esa tarea que debía exponer en clase. Cada vez que iba, Lucy le proponía su ayuda para la redacción y ellas, finalmente, habían trabado una amistad. Lucy se acordaba del día en que había empezado a ver a Evelyn como algo más que una amiga.

Fue dos semanas después de su exposición. Lucy no había vuelto a ver a la chica, pensando que Evelyn tenía otras cosas que hacer para otras materias. Había justificado su ausencia. Pero finalmente, una tarde, mientras organizaba las últimas obras del día, sintió una presencia tras ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Evelyn toda sonriente. Venía a decirle la nota que había recibido por su exposición, una nota mucho más alta de la media.

Tras haberla felicitado, Evelyn le propuso devolverle el favor por su ayuda invitándola a algo en la cafetería del instituto. Evidentemente, Lucy había aceptado y juntas cerraron las puertas de la biblioteca antes de dirigirse a la cafetería.

Después de haber intercambiado algunas palabras sobre « _cómo había ido la exposición»_ se bebieron sus bebidas. Fue en ese momento en que Lucy invitó a Evelyn al cine, a un pase de cortometrajes de Chaplin. Curiosa, Eve había aceptado.

Y algunos días más tarde, se encontraron en el cine, en una sala casi vacía, lo que desesperó a Lucy que entró en una defensa del cine de autor. Evelyn estaba hipnotizada ante el entusiasmo de la muchacha, soñando con poder tener el mismo entusiasmo que ella ante un tema que le fuera tan querido. Sí, Evelyn admiraba la fuerza de carácter de su amiga y eso la animó ante la idea de una segunda cita.

Algunos días más tarde, fue Evelyn quien invito a Lucy a una copa y a ver _Wicked_. Lucy nunca había visto un musical y se había hecho una idea muy concreta, hasta que Evelyn la llevó a ver uno. El mundo de Lucy se abrió a uno más soñador, colorido y menos con los pies sobre la tierra, el mundo de Evelyn. Fueron encadenando las salidas, aprendiendo cada una un poco más de la otra.

Después llegó el tema que Evelyn ya no podía esconder: Henry. Había confiado a Lucy todo lo que había pasado entre su madre y Emma, entre ella y Henry, su partida, su desaparición y la tristeza en la que las había dejado.

Sin conocerlo, Lucy detestaba a Henry por haber hecho sufrir a su amiga. Se dio cuenta de que habían pasado a una etapa superior en su relación: Lucy era ahora la confidente de Eve.

Pero los problemas comenzaron: Lucy se encontró encerrada entre su papel de amiga y confidente de Evelyn y los sentimientos más profundos que comenzaba a nutrir por la joven. Evidentemente, refrenó sus deseos de tener más, teniendo miedo a perderla, sin saber si Evelyn se sentía atraída por las mujeres.

Fue una noche en casa de esta última cuando Lucy confirmó lo que tanto había estado esperando. Evelyn la había convencido para que fuera a ver la epopeya _Star Wars_. Tuvo que acumular enormes dosis de paciencia para explicarle el orden cronológico de la difusión de los episodios.

Acurrucadas en el sofá, una al lado de la otra, cuando Luke Skywalker supo que su padre era Dark Wader fue cuando Lucy se incorporó gritando «¡No! ¡Venga ya!» antes de lanzar una mirada perpleja hacia Evelyn que estalló en una carcajada.

Lucy, cogida en falta, se defendió con un ataque de cosquillas ante el cual Evelyn se rindió y en un gesto apenas velado, atrajo a Lucy hacia ella y posó torpemente sus labios sobre los suyos.

Tras unos segundos, Lucy, sorprendida, se separó y antes de que Evelyn pudiera excusarse, ella la besó de nuevo, tranquilizando a la joven sobre sus intenciones.

Así comenzó su relación, es así como hoy, todavía, comparten su vida. Muchas etapas había jalonado su proceso como pareja: los primeros pasos, su primera vez, el anuncio a sus respectivos padres.

Evelyn había tenido suerte en cada una de ellas: Lucy, que no era novata en cuanto a chicas, la guio a través de las diferentes preguntas de Eve. Así su primera vez pasó de forma ideal, Evelyn superó sus miedos y sus aprensiones.

Cuando llegó la hora de anunciar su relación a sus respectivas familias, Evelyn se estresó: pues si la familia de Lucy estaba al corriente de la orientación de su hija y habían aceptado con alegría a Evelyn, no era lo mismo para Regina.

Esta última, aún tocada por su relación con Emma, no tenía ni idea de las tendencias de su hija, ya que esta se había alejado un poco de ella desde la desaparición de los Swan.

Así que cuando, una noche, le presentó a Lucy como su novia, Regina, al principio, se quedó sorprendida, después turbada, pensando que su relación anterior con Emma había tenido algo que ver en eso, para finalmente aceptar el hecho. Desde entonces, una tierna complicidad nació de nuevo entre madre e hija, incluyendo también a Lucy: se estableció un respeto y confianza para gran alegría de las muchachas.

Y hoy, cuando Evelyn estaba pasando una nueva etapa en su vida, en su familia, estaba feliz de contar con Lucy a su lado, aquella que había sido un apoyo durante ese último año.

«Sabes que aún es temprano…» murmuró pícaramente Lucy

«Hm, hm…»

«Así que podemos vaguear un poco más…» dijo ella depositando besos desde su mandíbula a su cuello, rozando la clavícula.

«Hm, y ya imagino lo que significa para ti vaguear…» dijo divertida Evelyn

«No sé en absoluto de qué hablas» rio falsamente Lucy mientras su atención se centraba en el escote de su top.

«Evidentemente…»

Y hundidas en la ternura y en la intimidad de su habitación comenzaron el día.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Emma abrió los ojos, casi con urgencia. Su mirada vagó por la estancia cuyas persianas cerradas no dejaban entrar sino algunos puntos de luz en la habitación. Suspiró de satisfacción: sí, estaba de verdad en casa de Regina.

Lentamente, para no despertar a su hijo, se levantó, se estiró y salió de la habitación. Descalza, bajó las dos escaleras, lanzó una rápida ojeada a la habitación de Regina, y se dirigió a la cocina, como tenía la costumbre de hacer tres años antes.

Abrió la nevera y rebuscó dentro a la búsqueda de una loncha de queso para meterla entre sus tostadas calientes.

«¿Encuentras lo que quieres?»

Emma se sobresaltó, golpeándose la cabeza de paso, y se dio la vuelta para ver a una Regina recién despertada.

«Yo…¿te he despertado?»

Regina rio moviendo la cabeza

«No. Pero las chicas son algo ruidosas»

«Las chi…Oh…Ooooohhhhhh» dijo Emma al comprender «¿No es demasiado violento ese tipo de cosas para ti como madre?»

«Uno se acostumbra» Regina se encogió de hombros «¿Café?»

«Con gusto»

Pero cuando Regina pasó por delante de Emma, esta última la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a ella, hundiendo su nariz en su cabellera, pegando su pecho a su espalda.

«Buenos días» murmuró

Regina reviró los ojos, divertida, antes de poner sus manos sobre las de Emma que rodeaban su cintura.

«Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?»

«Poco, pero bien. Henry ronca mucho»

Regina entonces sonrió antes de soltarse lentamente de sus brazos, que tanto había echado de menos. Depositó un furtivo beso en los labios de la bella rubia.

«¿Café o chocolate?»

«¡Atacas a mis sentimientos!»

Emma se sentó en la isla y esperó pacientemente a que la bella morena le sirviera su bebida. Una vez hecho, Regina se sentó frente a ella y en un relativo silencio se enfrascaron en su desayuno…hasta que Emma rompiera el silencio.

«¿Hablamos…o no?»

«¿Hablar de qué?»

«De anoche…»

«¿Anoche?»

Emma reviró los ojos.

«Nuestra cita, nuestros besos y el hecho de que si no hubiera visto la chaqueta de Henry, probablemente habríamos pasado la noche juntas»

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?»

«No lo sé…la última vez que te besé, me rechazaste y tuve que reunir todo el valor para llamarte, ya que, visiblemente, tú no tenías intención de hacerlo. Y de repente, anoche, nos besamos…y algo más. Y tú no dices nada, como si fuera normal. Mientras qué….¿qué ha cambiado?»

Regina, entonces, inspiró.

«Creo…creo que me di cuenta de que no podía luchar»

«¿Luchar? ¿Contra qué?»

«Contra ti. Contra mis sentimientos hacia ti. Aunque quise rechazarlos, consagrarme a otras cosas…siempre volvía a ti. Después, volviste, y ese beso…que removió en mí mucho más de lo que pensaba. Eso hizo que volviera tres años atrás, antes de que todo diera un vuelco, ese tiempo bendito en que nos amábamos tanto que mi corazón desbordaba felicidad hasta el punto de que el pecho me dolía. Me he dado cuenta de que nunca había sentido tal dicha. Ni siquiera en el nacimiento de Molly, que no disfruté, ni siquiera durante sus primeros pasos o su primera palabra…Sencillamente porque tú no estabas a mi lado para disfrutar y compartir mi alegría»

«Entonces…¿Decides no seguir luchando contra…?»

«Mis sentimientos por ti. Serían demasiados esfuerzos que al final se demostrarían vanos. Una parte de mí desea desde hace mucho tiempo bajar los brazos, no he hecho sino aceptar lo innegable: que…te amo»

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja, y posó su mano sobre la suya

«Estoy feliz de que acabes por inclinarte ante todo mi poder» dijo con aire solemne, lo que contrarió a Regina que le respondió con una oscura mirada. Emma entonces rio «Yo también te amo. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo»

Ante esa declaración sencilla, pero sincera, el corazón de Regina se saltó un latido, se estremeció antes de cerrar brevemente los ojos

«Aún tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar…»

«Pero al menos ya no hay que hacerse preguntas sobre esto»

«Vives aún en Boston» constató la bella morena

«De la ciudades se puede uno mudar» respondió simplemente Emma

«Pero tu puesto, tu apartamento, la escolarización de Henry»

«Puedo pedir el traslado. El apartamento puede venderse, en cuando a Henry, puede acabar su semestre en Boston y después de las vacaciones de febrero, retomar aquí»

«Todo parece tan sencillo»

«Porque lo es Regina. Intentas levantar las últimas barreras entre tú y yo, entre tus sentimientos y los míos, pero tú los has dicho: es en vano. Eso solo hará retrasar lo inevitable»

«¿Y eso sería?»

«Que nos amamos y que después de tres años, ya no podemos esperar para vivir juntas»

«Vivir juntas…» respondió en eco Regina

«Sí, Regina, vivir juntas: Henry, Evelyn, Molly, tú y yo, como una familia. No borraremos el pasado, no recuperaremos los años perdidos…Pero podemos hacer que los años que nos queden sean vividos en amor, felicidad y alegría»

«¿Lo crees de verdad? ¿Crees que podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva de los errores del pasado y concentrarnos en el futuro?»

«Si no lo creyera, no te habría besado en Navidad, no te habría invitado a cenar, y no tendría una ganas locas de pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado. Mi hijo me dijo que no todo el mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad…el azar ha hecho bien las cosas con nosotras…confiemos en él»

«¿Aún confías en mí?»

Regina alzó la mirada hacia Emma, esta la miró con tono neutro, como si estuviera eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras en su cabeza. Después suspiró

«Lo hecho, hecho está. No podemos dar marcha atrás, y créeme, si hubiera podido, le habría arrancado las joyas de la familia a ese cabrón. Ahora, pienso que Molly está aquí, que ella es la prueba de que se puede extraer lo mejor de una horrible situación. Pienso que las dos hemos pagado suficientemente el precio para darnos cuenta de lo que corremos el riesgo de perder si eso se vuelve a producir. No estoy asustada…Confío. Si no fuera el caso, nunca hubiera aceptado volver aquí»

Regina sintió que un peso se elevaba de sus hombros y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la bella rubia, que le sonrió

«Entonces…¿qué hacemos ahora?»

«Si escuchara a mi corazón, desde mañana mismo me instalaría aquí, pero…»

«Pero tienes compromisos en Boston» concluyó Regina con una triste sonrisa

«Podríamos…podríamos concedernos un mes hasta las vacaciones de febrero»

«¿Y después?»

«Después…no lo sé…Yo…podría pedir un traslado y venir a trabajar a Nueva York. Henry acabaría su semestre en Boston y después de febrero ir al instituto de Evelyn. Con sus notas, no debería ser un problema…»

«¿Crees que los chicos estarán de acuerdo con esto? Quiero decir…Henry tiene a sus amigos en Boston, tiene su equipo de natación…»

«Basta con preguntárselo» dijo ella con una sonrisa «Pienso que te sorprenderá lo que ellos quieren de verdad»

Y algunos segundos más tarde, Lucy y Evelyn bajaron, dadas de la mano.

«¡Emma!»

«¡Hey, Eve!»

«Pero, ¿qué haces….? Ohhhhh»

«No, no, no es lo que crees»

«Oh, pero si no he dicho nada: fueron al restaurante, y te encuentro a la maña siguiente bajo nuestro techo…»

«He dormido con Henry» confirmó Emma «Por cierto, ¿me explicas que hace él aquí?»

«Antes que nada, deja que te presente a Lucy»

«Hola Lucy, he oído hablar mucho de ti» dijo ella estrechándole calurosamente la mano

«Igualmente. Al fin conozco a la famosa Emma Swan»

«¿Espero que no estés desilusionada?» dijo divertida Emma

«En realidad, no. Comprendo cómo y por qué Regina cayó bajo su encanto»

«Por favor, tutéame» dijo ella antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Eve «¿Entonces? Se supone que tenía que estar en casa de Arthur»

«Lo estuvo. Pero la velada no terminó como él deseaba, y no sabía a dónde ir»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Vimos películas y nos acostamos. ¿Desayuno?»

Regina saltó del taburete y se precipitó a los fogones ante las miradas divertidas de las otras tres mujeres. Emma lanzaba, cada cierto tiempo, discretas miradas, pero curiosas hacia la pareja que formaban Evelyn y Lucy: algunos gestos, miradas…

Tenía la impresión de verse a ella y a Regina en sus primeros días de relación.

Algunos minutos más tarde, fue Henry el que bajó, sorprendido también de ver a su madre ahí

«Mamá, pero…»

«Acompañé a Regina a casa y vi tu chaqueta. Regina me propuso dormir aquí» explicó rápidamente la bella rubia para que su hijo no se hiciera falsas ideas.

«¿Has dormido…aquí?»

«¡Te advierto que he dormido a tu lado, tonto!» rio ella mientras Lucy y Evelyn acabaron de poner la mesa para el desayuno.

«Voy a ver dónde está Molly…»

«Ok. Chicos, ¿qué proponen para hoy?»

Los tres adolescentes se miraron, asombrados

«¿Cómo?»

Emma se inclinó hacia ellos y les indicó que se acercaran con un movimiento del índice

«Es el primer fin de semana en que Regina y yo…que nosotras…»

«¿Ustedes?» dijo divertida Eve

«Donde no estamos en frío…incluso podríamos estar en calor»

«¡Mamá!»

«¡Ya, en fin, me han entendido! Va mejor con Regina y es el primer fin de semana que estamos en familia, sin tensiones, sin dramas ni disputas. Deseo pasar un buen domingo todos juntos» lanzó una mirada a Lucy que parecía asombrada «Sí, tú también. Voy a hacer el papel de suegra pesada, prometido»

Lucy entonces rio

«¿Cuál es el programa?»

«No sé…Paseo, acurrucarse cerca del fuego ante la tele, juegos de mesa…No sé»

«¡Podría ser un buen programa!» se entusiasmó Evelyn «¿Estás de acuerdo?» le preguntó a Lucy

«¡Absolutamente! ¿Henry?»

«¡Ok por mí!»

«¿Qué están tramando aquí los cuatro?»

Los cuatro pares de ojos se giraron y vieron a Regina bajar las escaleras con Molly en los brazos.

«¡Hey, hola pequeña princesa!» dijo Emma mientras acariciaba con su índice la mejilla de la pequeña. Pero esta refunfuñó antes de hundir su carita en el cuello de su madre «Oh, ¿mal despertar?»

«Mala noche por lo que parece» sonrió Regina

«Oh…»

«Va a pasar. La señorita va a tomarse su desayuno y luego todo irá mejor, ¿verdad?»

Como toda respuesta, la pequeña gruñó aún más fuerte y se removió en los brazos de su madre.

«¿No? ¡Una pena, habíamos previsto un super día de juegos hoy!» la atención de la niña se focalizó un poco más en Emma «Vamos a hacer batalla de nieve, juegos de mesa, vamos a colorear y muchas otras cosas…Pero si no quieres, no pasa na…»

«¡Yí! ¡Yí, quero!» lanzó la pequeña, saltando literalmente de los brazos de Regina, a quien le costó mucho contener el entusiasmo de su hija.

«Entonces, tienes que estar en forma, y para estar en forma, ¡hay que tomar un buen desayuno!»

Molly se escapó de los brazos de su madre y corrió a la cocina, esperando ávidamente su tazón de leche.

«Gracias» concedió Regina en un suspiro de renuncia

«De nada. ¿Tiene a menuda noches complicadas?»

«Es, sobre todo, un gran dormilona…Tiene más despertares difíciles»

«Un poco como Henry» dijo divertida la bella rubia

«Un poco como Henry» confirmó Regina con una sonrisa «Entonces. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Paseo, batalla y juegos?» preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja

«Podría estar bien, ¿no? Quiero decir…un primer domingo en familia, a ver si todo puede funcionar…»

«Es…«

«¿Es?»

«Una excelente idea»

Emma sonrió y entrelazó tímidamente sus dedos a los de ella. Se quedaron así, la una frente a la otra, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

«Están completamente prendadas» rio Lucy

Evelyn reviró los ojos antes de pasar por delante de ellas y golpearles el hombro

«Cuando hayan acabado de mirarse a lo blanco de los ojos, ¿podemos empezar a desayunar?»

Se separaron rápidamente, las dos con las mejillas sonrojadas, antes de que Regina se metiera en los fogones, ayudada por su hija, mientras que Henry había tomado nota de las comandas junto con Molly. Emma aprovechó para llevarse a Lucy aparte.

«Hey…»

«Hey. De tal palo tal astilla» dijo divertida Lucy

«¿Huh? Oh, no, no. No las juzgo…quiero decir…Cuídala, es todo lo que pido. Es una gran chica»

Lucy entonces le sonrió

«Lo prometo»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa. Sí, confiaba completamente en Lucy.

* * *

«¡Gané!» gritó Molly levantando los brazos

«¡Bravo cariño!»

«Bravo Molly»

«¡Te toca Emma!»

La bella rubia estaba completamente conquistada por esa bolita angelical. El juego de los colores era el preferido de Molly. Una especie de juegos de las siete familias mucho más simplificado. Y fue en ese momento cuando Emma se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto Molly estaba más adelantada con respecto a su edad, probablemente gracias a Regina que se imponía hacer de cada momento del día un aprendizaje completo: ¿cuántas patatas quedaban en el plato? ¿De qué color era tal o cual flor? Sí, Molly estaba constantemente empapándose de cosas sin que eso llegara a ser una incomodidad o demasiado pesado para la pequeña.

Emma estaba admirada con el trabajo de Regina con Molly, incluyendo el apoyo de Evelyn y de Lucy, que era para Molly parte integral de la familia.

«¡Quero el rogo!»

«Rojo, cariño, se dice rojo»

«¡Rogo!»

Emma frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta despacio hacia Regina

«¿Ortofonía?»

«Está previsto para este año» murmuró ella

«¿Qué pevisto?» dijo curiosa la pequeña

«Nada, cariño. No tengo el rojo, roba»

«¿Lucy y yo vamos a tomar chino al mediodía? ¿Ustedes qué quieren?»

«Oh, euh…¿Quieres que te acompañe?» dijo Emma

«No, no, nos ocupamos, Henry, ¿vienes?»

«Sí»

Tras coger los pedidos, los tres adolescentes se marcharon, dejando que Molly decidiera la próxima actividad.

«Cariño, elige un nuevo juego, voy a buscar algo para beber» dijo Regina

«Espera, yo…voy…a ayudarte» dijo Emma levantándose con precipitación

«¿Tanta prisa solo por unas bebidas?» dijo divertida Regina

Pero bien rápido, la joven se encontró apoyada contra un estante, faltándoles poco para romper tazas y vasos, y vio sus labios sellados con los de Emma. Pronto la bella rubia dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por el cuerpo de su compañera, rozando con indecencia sus finas curvas.

«Hm, Emma…Hm, ¡para!» dijo ella empujándola suavemente

«¡Lo siento, pero desde esta mañana esto me estaba llamando!»

«Eres imposible» rio la bella morena

«Lo sé, pero…en fin, ya sabes, ahora que las cosas están claras entre nosotras, que hemos decidido partir de cero juntas…podrías quizás anunciarlo, ¿no? Quiero decir oficialmente»

«¿Oficialmente?»

Emma sintió que Regina se tensaba

«¿Algún problema con eso?»

«No, no, es solo que…no tenía pensado decírselo a Molly…no tan pronto…»

«¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Que soy una mujer o…que quieres ver si funciona antes de decírselo?»

Regina bajó la mirada

«Lo siento…»

En cualquier otro momento, Emma se habría enfadado, pero ahora comprendía las reticencias de Regina. Durante tres años, había alzado muros tan sólidos y tan altos que Emma necesitaría grandes dosis de paciencia para conseguir que ella se dejara ir.

«Ok. Comprendo que quieras esperar. Es solo que…estoy tan contenta de la situación que deseo que el todo mundo también disfrute con ella» sonrió ella

«Lo entiendo»

«Primero tendremos que hablar con Molly…es decir, una cosa es ver a la novia de su hermana, otra ver a la novia de su madre»

«Con su mirada de niña creo que te sorprendería»

Se quedaron unos segundos, pegadas, mirándose fijamente a los ojos antes de que la voz de Molly las sacara de su contemplación.

«Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaa, ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh»

«¡Ya vamos cariño!»

Cuando Regina cogió la bandeja, ella la retuvo por el brazo y le depositó un casto y rápido beso en los labios

«Te amo» le murmuró antes de unirse a Molly, dejando una ligera sonrisa en los labios de la bella morena.

* * *

«Ok, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo ahora? Es decir…estamos listos pasar una super tarde delante la tele y…»

«¿Y qué?»

«Yo…tengo miedo de la reacción de todos»

«Te refieres a la de Molly»

«Sí, particularmente»

Emma y Henry habían ido a casa de las Mills para pasar un fin de semana en familia. Evidentemente, Evelyn y Molly habían aceptado inmediatamente, aunque para Molly las cosas estaban aún demasiado vagas.

Cuando todos se disponían a ver _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_ , Regina se llevó aparte a Emma para anunciarle que era EL día. Ambas sabían por supuesto a qué hacía referencia eso: habían decidido esperar un poco antes de anunciar oficialmente que estaban de nuevo juntas. Cada una había vuelto a su pequeña rutina, una en Nueva York, la otra, en Boston, aunque habían instaurado un pequeño ritual antes de dormirse: se llamaban por turnos, como adolescentes.

 _«¡Esperé tu llamada!»_ sermoneó Emma

«Lo siento, duro día»

 _«Oh…¿estás bien?»_

«Sí. He tenido hoy una reunión bastante larga…Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí esta noche…» suspiró Regina

 _«Podría ser que eso pasara más rápido de lo que crees»_

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

 _«He solicitado el traslado a Nueva York. Me han dado la respuesta hoy»_

«…»

 _«¡Me lo han dado!»_

«¿De…de verdad?» balbuceó sorprendida la bella morena

 _«De verdad. Se hará efectivo el mes que viene, a comienzos de marzo. Eso me deja casi tres semanas para encontrar algo…»_

«¿Ah sí?» dijo melindrosa

 _«Sí. He pensado en un apartamento en el centro. Después de todo, conozco la zona»_ aguijoneó Emma

«O podrías venir a vivir al barrio elegante de la periferia de la ciudad»

 _«¿Ah sí? Háblame de esa zona…Necesito estar convencida, es una decisión importante»_

Regina se sentó mejor en su cama, las rodillas recogidas hacia el pecho

«Bueno…El barrio es tranquilo, los vecinos son encantadores. Se ha abierto una pensión en una de las calles, y recientemente una tienda de comestibles ha sido agrandada, está bien para las compras puntuales»

 _«Hm, hm…¿qué más?»_

«El barrio cuenta con un servició de autobús, en quince minutos estás en el centro»

 _«Háblame de mi futura coinquilina…»_

«Hm…Es encantadora»

 _«Interesante. Pero, ¿algo más?»_

«Es una mujer rica con dos hijos, dos niñas. Es fácil vivir con ella cuando se la conoce bien»

 _«Está bien saberlo. Espero que me dé ocasión para conocerla mejor»_ rio Emma

«Ella no deja que se le acerquen fácilmente, pero una vez entrega su confianza, ella es muy…cariñosa»

 _«Oh…¡eso me interesa!»_

«¿De verdad?»

 _«De verdad. Yo también soy bastante cariñosa»_

«¿Te gustan los niños? Es un punto muy importante para ella»

 _«Yo también tengo un hijo, y al igual que con su madre, es fácil convivir con él»_

«Pienso que tienes todas las cualidades»

 _«Háblame de la casa…»_

«Bastante grande para cinco, sin ninguna duda. Tu hijo tendría por supuesto su propia habitación, al lado de la sala de juegos»

 _«¿Acaso es la habitación que he ocupado en cada una de mis visitas?»_

«Exacto»

 _«Hm, pero, si se convierte en la de mi hijo, ¿dónde voy a dormir yo?»_

Regina entonces sonrió

«Ah, bueno…está el desván…»

 _«Ah…genial. Siempre he soñado vivir como Cenicienta»_

«O…la cama de la dueña de la casa es bastante ancha…»

 _«Ah, ah…¿bastante ancha para soportar noches tórridas y retozos?»_

Regina dejó escapar una risa entre sus labios

«Definitivamente. El baño también podrá soportar la presencia de otra mujer con su lote de productos de belleza…»

 _«Todo eso parece verdaderamente interesante…¿Me lo pienso y te llamo dentro de unos días?»_

«Como quieras. Pero, cuidado, no eres la única en el mercado»

 _«¿Qué?»_ hizo como que se enfadaba _«Ok, ok, ¡me lo quedo!»_

«¿Estás segura?»

 _«Absolutamente. ¡No puedo dejar escarpar una ocasión como esta, no una segunda vez!»_

Y en ese momento, Regina y Emma decidieron que el fin de semana siguiente hablarían con los niños de su futura convivencia. Regina había decidido que ya era hora. Es comienzos de febrero, y las dos jóvenes no habían dejado de verses desde hacía más de tres semanas…Evidentemente, Evelyn y Henry no eran tontos, sabían perfectamente que sus madres habían vuelto a estar juntas.

«¡Ok, entonces es esta noche!» dijo valientemente Emma

Regina le cogió la mano y le sonrió

«Todo irá bien»

«¡Y si Molly no lo comprende, si lo rechaza!»

«Molly te adora, al igual que a Henry. Desde hace tres semanas están viniendo todos los fines de semana, y en todos Molly estaba tan feliz y entusiasmada como si fuera Navidad. No hay ninguna razón para que no quiera que vengan a vivir aquí con ella…con nosotras»

«Lo sé, pero…Pienso…hemos vivido tantas cosas, han pasado prácticamente cuatro años y hoy tenemos la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo juntas, de cero. No sé…Tengo miedo…miedo de creer demasiado en ello y que no sea más que un sueño»

Regina le sonrió, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla

«Entonces es el sueño más bonito que existe. Venga, vamos»

Las dos mujeres encontraron a sus hijos en el salón. Emma dejó la bandeja de las vituallas en la mesita del centro antes de reunirse con Regina, arrodillada delante del trío.

«Hm, ¿ma? ¿Todo bien?» dijo Henry con la mosca tras la oreja ante la expresión tensa de su madre.

«Todo va bien. ¿Por qué no iría, eh? Todo es perfecto y…»

Regina posó su mano sobre la suya para calmarla antes de tomar la palabra, lanzando una ojeada a Molly que la miraba a su vez.

«Emma y yo tenemos algo que decirles»

«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Se van a casar!» dijo entusiasmada Evelyn.

«Qu…qué, no, no, no. Es…no es eso» rectificó Emma

«¿Entonces qué?»

«Emma y yo…A partir del próximo mes Emma vendrá a trabajar a Nueva York, ha pedido el traslado para acá»

«Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?» dijo sorprendido Henry

«Porque…porque queríamos…queríamos decirlo junto con otra noticia»

«¿Cuál?»

«Emma y yo hemos decidido…vivir juntas»

Un pesado silencio se hizo antes de que Evelyn y Henry intercambiaran una tímida sonrisa

«¿Por qué ríen?» dijo Emma

«Como si ya no lo supiéramos. ¿Qué? Es verdad, hace tres semanas que venimos todos los fines de semana. Eve y yo apostamos sobre el momento en que nos lo dirían»

«Oh…bueno, pues eso, ya está hecho» dijo, aliviada, Emma

«¿Qué está hecho?»

Una pequeña voz acababa de hacerse notar, a la que casi todos habían olvidado. Regina entonces sonrió

«Cariño…Emma y Henry van a venir a vivir a casa»

«¿Aquí? ¿Todo el tempo?»

«Aquí y todo el tiempo: dormirán aquí, comerán, pasaremos todas las noches juntos…¿Te gusta?»

«Pero, ¿ellos no tenen casa?»

Las dos mujeres entonces se miraron

«Cariño, ves a Eve y Lucy, ellas están enamoradas»

«Yí…»

«Bien, Emma y yo…también estamos enamoradas»

La pequeña se quedó en silencio como pensando qué decir. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

«Si Emma es tu namorada…¿hacen besitos?»

«Sí» rio Regina

«Entonces, Emma, ¿es como una mamá?»

Regina entonces se incorporó, invitando a su hija a que se subiera a sus rodillas.

«Sí, cariño, Emma será como tu segunda mamá, si tú quieres»

La mirada de Molly fue entonces de Emma a Regina, y a la inversa antes de sonreírle a su madre

«Yí»

«¿Sí?»

«Yí, quero que Emma viene aquí, con Heny»

Regina depositó un tierno beso sobre la frente de su hija antes de que esta se soltara de sus brazos para lanzarse a los de Emma

«Te quero mucho» le murmuró antes de hundir su nariz en la cabellera rubia.

Emma sintió lágrimas en los ojos, pero los dos adolescentes decidieron interrumpir ese dulce momento poniendo el DVD en marcha. Molly saltó de los brazos de Emma para meterse entre su hermana y su futuro medio hermano.

Ante las miradas de Emma y de Regina, una nueva familia estaba formándose.

* * *

«¡Venga, no me digas!»

«Por favor…»

«No, pero de verdad…Se han tomado tiempo, cuatro años para ser precisa, pero al final lo han hecho: ¡se van a vivir juntas!»

«¡Te ruego que dejes los sarcasmos fuera!»

«¡Oh, por favor! Recuerdo las nubes negras bajo las que estabas hace cuatro años, pero ahora…estás muy por encima…incluso vuelas literalmente…»

Regina entonces sonrió ante el entusiasmo compartido por su amiga y colega

«Mallie…»

«¡Di sí por favor!»

«¿Decir sí a qué?»

«A que sea tu dama de honor, no, mucho mejor, ¡quiero ser testigo!»

«¡Despacio, nada de matrimonio de momento!»

«Oh, venga…están locas la una por la otra. Tan enganchadas que incluso cuatro años lejos no ha logrado apagar ese fuego que arde en ustedes» replicó ella «¡No veo cómo no va a acabar esto en boda!»

«Si hay matrimonio, será en su momento. No precipitamos nada»

«Emma se muda este fin de semana, ¿no?»

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«No, por nada. Imagino que…las dos, ustedes…»

«¡Mallie, basta!»

«¡Mira que puedes ser estrecha! ¿Hace cuánto que han vuelto a verse? Un mes, ¿no? ¿No me digas que no han hecho nada en este tiempo?»

«…»

Mallie se dejó caer en la silla, los ojos desorbitados

«No…¿en serio?»

Regina se sintió de repente incómoda

«No…realmente no hemos tenido la ocasión. Los chicos están siempre por medio…»

«Pero…¿dónde dormía Emma?»

«Con su hijo, en la habitación de invitados»

«¡Eres de lo que no hay!» rio Mallie

Regina frunció malvadamente el ceño

«El sexo no es un fin en sí mismo, no para nosotras»

«Me asombras…» rezongó la mujer

«¡Para! Yo…no es lo que busco…»

«Emma es una hermosa mujer, ha tenido muchos compañeros mientas que tú no has tenido a nadie en tres años, es normal tener miedo»

«No tiene nada que ver. Yo…es solo que…»

«¿Que qué?»

«Que…»

«Gina, puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes, siempre lo has hecho»

Regina entonces suspiró

«La última vez fue con Robin: una relación de abuso, no consentido…Yo…no he…no he vuelto a sentir ganas de hacer el amor»

«Ya veo…»

«Lo desearía…Emma…Hemos tenido ocasiones, muchas desde que hemos vuelto juntas…Pero…nunca he tenido el deseo de que me tocara. Siempre he encontrado excusas…»

«¿Nunca ha dicho nada?»

«Creo que piensa que es porque quiero hacerlo correctamente, es decir, una vez que se instale en casa…»

«Pero, ¿no es así? ¿No tienes la intención de entregarte a ella de momento?»

«He trabajado conmigo misma, con un psicólogo, para aceptar de nuevo mi cuerpo, pero…es otra cosa cuando imagino a Emma poniendo sus manos sobre mí. Me siento…» suspiró de nuevo «No deseo que ponga las manos sobre un cuerpo que ha sido mancillado por un hombre, por un violador…»

«Es normal sentir eso, pero confío en ti, en Emma y en el amor que se tienen, sé que podrán sobrepasar esto. Sé que ella se encargará de barrer tus dolores y tus aprensiones. Pero Regina…Debes hablar con ella. Son una pareja de nuevo, eso quiere decir que van a compartir juntas los miedos, las esperanzas, los temores y los momentos de felicidad, como una familia. Créeme, comienzo a conocerla, y confía en mí cuando te digo que se lo tomará mal si no hablas con ella de eso»

Regina suspiró: Mallie tenía toda la razón. Debía confiar en ella misma y en Emma de nuevo. Esbozó entonces una sonrisa, sabiendo exactamente cuándo y cómo hacerlo.

* * *

«¡Okkkkkkkk, última caja!» dijo Emma dejando pesadamente la caja en la futura habitación de su hijo. Para la ocasión, Evelyn, Lucy y Regina la había dejado libre de muebles inútiles para dejar que Henry la decorara a su gusto.

Las vacaciones comenzaban dentro de una semana y Henry estaba feliz de haberse cogido esa semana para ayudar a su madre a instalarse. Después de todo, ese día era especial para los dos, en muchos sentidos.

«Gracias mamá»

«Va a ser necesaria una buena mano de pintura, eh…»

«Lo sé. Pero me gusta: tengo una gran habitación, un cuarto de baño…y una sala de juegos en la que está mi consola, ¡qué más pedir!» dijo entusiasmado

«No abuses. Regina también ha emitido la posibilidad de que podríamos traer a Molly para colocarla aquí en tu lugar»

Intercambiaron una mirada divertida antes de que Eve y Molly aparecieran

«Entonces, los Swan, ¿se están instalando?»

«Sí, por cierto, necesitaría una mano para subir mi cama»

«Ah, lo siento, ¡solo estoy aquí para abastecer al único hombre de la casa con bebida y otros dulces!»

Él la miró, con una ceja levantada antes de encogerse de hombros.

«Es mejor que nada» dijo cogiendo una galleta de la bandeja que llevaba la pequeña.

«¡Yo quero mucho te ayudar!» dijo la pequeña morena con una sonrisa

Henry se arrodilló y le revolvió el pelo

«¡Gracias, crápula!»

«Lucy no debe tardar. A ella le encanta pintar. Ella le dio una mano de pintura a mi cuarto, estará contenta en ayudarte»

«Está bien, no rechazaré una ayuda»

«Oh, lo que no dice mi maravilloso hijo es que con una brocha es igual de bueno que yo con una sartén…¡Aunque he mejorado mucho!»

«¡Esto promete!» dijo riéndose Eve

«¡Eso! ¡Me tratan como una mierda!»

«Awww, ¡ha dicho una palabota!» dijo Molly señalándolo con el dedo

«Sí, ¡has dicho una palabrota!» replicó Emma golpeándole el hombro

«¡Hey, ok, ok, perdón!»

Los tres estallaron a reír ante la mirada asombrada e incrédula de la pequeña.

«Veo que ríen mucho ahí arriba. ¿Puedo pedir que me echen una mano aquí abajo? ¿Emma?»

«Ya voy, ya voy. Vigilen a Molly»

Los dos adolescentes asintieron antes de que la bella rubia bajara y se uniera a Regina que dejaba la última caja de su compañera sobre la cama.

«Ah, menos mal…» sermoneó la bella morena

«Lo siento…»

Regina abrió la caja y encontró baratijas y cosas de ese estilo.

«No había firmado para este tipo de cosas…» dijo ella alzando un frasco deforme de colores.

«¡Hey! ¡Henry me lo hizo cuando tenía tres años!»

«Oh…lo siento»

«Tienes razón, es muy feo, pero no consigo deshacerme de él. Es mi primer regalo del día de las madres. Se supone que es lapicero, pero he metido de todo menos lápices» rio ella

Regina sacó algunos CD y portarretratos entre los que estaba los de Henry cuando bebé.

«Estos serán puestos al lado de los míos» dijo ella dejándolos sobre la cómoda.

Emma le sonrió antes de dejar la caja en el suelo y pegarse a la espalda de Regina, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello

«Los chicos están ocupados…»

«Hm, hm, ¿y?»

«Y…me decía que…podíamos dejar para más tarde la organización de la cosas»

«Es una idea interesante, pero me gustaría que todo esté colocado para esta noche»

«Ah…»

Regina se dio la vuelta

«No he olvidado qué día es hoy…» dijo mirándola

«Oh…oooohhhh….»

Sí, así que quiero que todo esté organizado para esta noche, sin falta»

«Ok, comprendo» dijo Emma sonriendo «¡Voy entonces a meterme en ello!»

«¡Mucho mejor!»

* * *

«¿Estás segura que todo va a ir bien?» dijo Regina, algo inquieta

«Hey, ya nos has dejado a Molly para cuidarla, todo va a ir bien. ¡Ocúpense de ustedes mismas!» respondió con seguridad Eve, acurrucada en los brazos de Lucy

«¿A dónde van?» preguntó Molly, que estaba en los brazos de Henry

«Salen»

«¿Y por qué no vamos nosotos?» dijo refunfuñada cruzando los brazos

«Porque es algo entre adultos esta noche. Nosotros vamos a divertirnos aquí» dijo Evelyn

«Prometido, cariño, mañana nos divertiremos todos juntos» murmuró Regina besando su frente

«¡Diviértanse!» gritó Lucy y después cerró la puerta tras las dos mujeres.

Ellas se miraron entonces y sus manos se juntaron

«¿Lista?»

«¡Lista!»

* * *

El tiempo estaba algo más suave, aunque aún hacía frío debido a la estación que era. Esa vez fue Regina la instigadora de la salida. Después de todo, debían celebrar dignamente la mudanza de los Swan a la casa de las Mills.

Y así decidió que, en ese día doblemente especial, saldría con Emma a solas mientras que los niños se habían propuesto libremente para cuidar a Molly.

«Entonces, ¿me vas a decir a dónde vamos?»

«En absoluto»

Emma entonces sonrió: se acordaba que cuatro años antes, fue Regina quien también había organizado esa velada con limusina, cena bajo una glorieta…Hoy, nada de limusina, solamente el Mercedes de la bella morena.

Regina solo le había pedido a Emma que se vistiera de forma normal, lo que anuló las esperanzas de Emma de cenar en un gran restaurante. Cuando el coche se hundió en Broadway, Emma dejó de respirar.

«No…vamos…¿de verdad?»

Como toda respuesta, Regina le sonrió, aparcó el coche, salió e invitó a Emma a hacer lo mismo. Una vez fuera, Regina cogió su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

«¿Lista?»

«¡Nunca he estado tan preparada!» dijo entusiasmada Emma

Mientras caminaban por las calles iluminadas por los neones de miles de colores de Broadway, Emma, como una niña pequeña, no podía despegar la mirada maravillada de los letreros, hasta que se detuvieron delante de un letrero conocido.

«No puede ser verdad…» murmuró

Ante ella se erigía el letrero del musical _Cats_ que Regina y ella habían visto por primera vez hacía cuatro años. Regina recordaba con nostalgia el entusiasmo de la bella rubia cuando todos habían salido del teatro.

«Feliz Cumpleaños» murmuró la bella morena al oído de Emma. Esta última se dio la vuelta hacia ella, con una larga sonrisa en su rostro, y estrechó un poco más su mano en la suya.

«Feliz San Valentín» le respondió ella con la misma dulzura.

Importándoles poco los paseantes, ella encerró el rostro de Regina en sus manos antes de besarla tiernamente.

«Te amo» le sonrió pegando su frente a la de ella.

Emma se dio cuenta de con qué orgullo Regina sostenía su brazo, mirando desafiadoramente a las personas que la habían reconocido. Se sentó en su sitio, Emma a su lado, e inmediatamente posó una de sus manos en el muslo de Emma.

Emma posó su mano sobre la suya.

«Estoy bien…» suspiró de satisfacción.

«Y la noche no ha hecho sino comenzar» rio Regina

Intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Emma percibiera, a algunos asientos hacia la izquierda de Regina, a una pareja que las miraba y las señalaba con el dedo.

«Creo que hemos sido descubiertas…» dijo divertida Emma «Si esto te incom…»

Emma fue cortada en su frase por los labios de Regina que se pegaron a los suyos. Al principio, se sorprendió, pero luego se dejó ir en ese dulce beso, verdadera marca territorial que acababa de instaurar la bella morena. Cuando se separaron, Regina sonrió

«Me da igual, no tengo vergüenza»

Y antes de que Emma pudiera replicar, la luz se apagó y las primeras notas de la obertura sonaron.

* * *

Emma estaba en las nubes, literalmente. Después de la representación, Regina la había sorprendido invitándola a pasar a los bastidores donde conoció a todos los bailarines y cantantes del espectáculo, haciendo que la bella rubia se sintiera como una niña.

Regina se alegraba al ver los ojos resplandecientes de alegría de su compañera y se felicitaba por su pequeña sorpresa. Una vez Emma satisfecha y recuperada, Regina la invitó a seguirla de nuevo por las calles de Nueva York para detenerse delante del cristal de un restaurante atípico. Emma no se lo podía creer: ante ella un restaurante típicamente francés cuya decoración recodaba a la avenida de los Campos Elíseos. El ambiente musical con los sonidos de un discreto acordeón parecía poner un velo romántico a todo el espacio.

«Wow…» suspiró Emma «Yo…Francia, ¿en serio?»

«¿Qué país más romántico que este?» dijo pícaramente Regina guiando a Emma al interior.

No se habían acabado las sorpresas para la bella rubia. Regina había reservado para ellas una parte del restaurante, creando así un recodo VIP, apartado de las curiosas miradas de los otros. De esa manera, la pareja se encontró en un rincón, rodeada de plantas, parecido al muro vegetal del restaurante italiano, con cuatro mesas completamente vacías a su alrededor.

«¿Has hecho esto para mí?»

«¡Por supuesto!» dijo, como si fuera tan normal

Emma entonces sonrió, posando su mano sobre la suya.

«Gracias. Es una noche perfecta…Y no ha acabado, espero»

Emma percibió la ansiedad de Regina, pero no se preocupó, achacándolo a la timidez. Evidentemente, le habría gustado que nada hubiera cambiado entre ellas, que todo estuviera tan claro, límpido y fácil como hacía cuatro años…Pero los hechos eran así: cuatro años habían pasado entre ellas y casi volvían a ser unas desconocidas. La mujer que Emma tenía delante era físicamente la misma, pero, ella lo sabía, ya no tenía nada que ver con la mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma, esa mujer de negocios que la había seducido. Hoy, Regina era una mujer magullada, herida y asustada ante el contacto humano, hermética ante lo que ahora consideraba una debilidad: el amor. Se prohibía amar, Emma tuvo que luchar mucho para abrirle los ojos, enseñarle que valdría la pena intentar algo. Ella estaba bien decidida a mostrarle que contaba en su vida, tanto como esa relación, su futuro en familia y sus proyectos juntas. Sí, Emma estaba segura de ello: había una razón para todo esto, su encuentro, su ruptura, su reencuentro y ahora esta segunda oportunidad tan rara, pero tan hermosa cuando uno se toma el tiempo para aferrarla.

«No sé qué pedir: _coq au vin_ , bullabesa, estofado…Y yo que pensaba que los franceses solo comían cosas a partir de queso y ancas de rana»

Regina rio antes de pedir para las dos un plato de _coq au vin_

«Los platos franceses son mucho más refinados que unas sencillas ancas de rana o caracoles»

«Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Comen caracoles? ¿Cómo un país que se autodenomina el más romántico del mundo puede comer esas cosas?»

«Francia, y París, son magníficos»

«¿Ya has estado?» pregunto asombrada Emma

«Mucho más joven, sí, con mi familia. Después cuando mis estudios, pasé un año. Un hermoso año»

«¿Ah sí? Ya me contarás» sonrió ella «Estoy ansiosa de que me cuentes…»

«¿Por qué contártelo si se puede vivir…?»

Emma la miró

«Quieres decir…¿ir? ¿Juntas?»

«¿Por qué no?» se encogió de hombros Regina

«Lanzas eso como si pidieras que fuéramos de compras» rio Emma

«Tengo los medios para hacerlo, y me gustaría que los que me rodean lo disfruten»

A continuación la camarera volvió con dos generosos platos y los sueños de viajes de las dos mujeres se esfumaron con los primeros bocados. Emma reconoció con humildad que la comida francesa no se resumía a actos bárbaros sobre los batracios o a los caracoles. Regina no dejaba de contarle sus experiencias y su opinión sobre diferentes lugares y monumentos de París, las ciudades que valían la pena en Francia… Emma bebía sus palabras, imaginándose descubrir esos muchos lugares en su compañía, con los niños.

Cuando el tema estuvo casi agotado, Emma solo puedo soltar un «Ta amo» enamorado seguido de un suspiro de satisfacción al tener la barriga llena.

Cuando el postre fue amorosamente compartido y la velada tocaba a su fin, Emma no podía separar su mano de la de su bien amada, imaginando un cierre tan dulce como esperado.

Pero se llevó un chaco cuando ya en el coche la bella rubia quiso mostrarle a su compañera cuánto la amaba y la necesitaba. Así, cuando salieron del centro, le pidió a Regina que parara al borde pretextando que se sentía mal. Cuando sus gestos no dejaron duda de sus intenciones, Regina se puso a la defensiva.

«Emma no, por favor»

«Pero…yo…pensaba que…en fin, ya sabes…y como los chicos están en casa…»

Se inclinó entonces para deslizar algunos besos por el cuello de la bella morena, pero fue rechazada por esta, impidiéndole cualquier avance.

«Hey, ¿no estás bien?»

«Lo siento, pero…no así, no aquí…por favor»

De repente, Emma vislumbró de nuevo ese instante de terror en la mirada de la bella morena

«Regina…¿estás bien?»

«Volvamos, por favor…»

«Pero…háblame, ¿qué…?»

«Por favor»

El camino de regreso se hizo en un religioso silencio donde cada una evitaba la mirada de la otra: Regina miraba fijamente la carretera mientras que Emma intentaba comprender dónde estaba el error. De verdad había pensado que esa velada se cerraría en la cama de la bella morena…

Cuando pararon delante de la casa, y antes de que Regina saliera del coche, Emma la agarró por la muñeca

«Ok, basta. ¡Dime!»

«…»

«Yo…¿he hecho algo malo? ¿He dicho algo? ¡Explícame, por Dios!»

De repente, se quedó quieta al ver la mirada empañada en lágrimas de su compañera. Su corazón se estrechó entonces y soltó la muñeca de Regina.

«Reg…»

«Emma…es…no puedo»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«No puedo continuar, se acabó»

* * *

 **Chachán. Capítulo largo donde pasamos del fluff más absoluto a un jarro de agua fría. ¿Qué pasará? Solo adelanto que el próximo capítulo es el que marcará el antes y el después en esta relación. Muchas cosas se descubrirán, y creo que muchas opiniones (de la gente que comenta) serán reconsideradas. Un abrazo.**


	35. Déjame amarte

**Bueno. Este capi marcará un punto de inflexión. No digo nada más. Más comentarios al final. Hasta luego**

 **Déjame amarte**

Emma se quedó petrificada, su sangre se heló en sus venas y su respiración se hizo difícil…Ante ella, Regina, lágrimas en los ojos, acababa de…¿romper? Antes incluso de que todo comenzara entre ellas.

«¿Qu…Qué? Repite»

«Yo…no puedo continuar así, es imposible…»

«Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado desde el comienzo de la noche? Pensaba que todo iba bien, y ahora…de repente has cambiado de actitud cuando…» Emma entonces se calló al darse cuenta de un hecho «Oh…es eso entonces: ¿no estás preparada? Siento haberte apremiado…no estamos obligadas a hacer…esto enseguida. Solo pensaba que…»

«No, no, no tiene nada que ver…bueno, sí, pero…Emma, no puedo»

«¿No puedes qué?»

«Darte lo que quieres, satisfacerte» dijo Regina bajando la mirada.

Emma suspiró y esbozó una triste sonrisa

«Escucha, no sé por lo que has pasado e imagino que es duro tener que volver a construir la confianza en uno mismo y con tu propio cuerpo. Solo esperaba ser quien pudiera devolverte el deseo de compartir tus noches con alguien»

Regina suspiró ruidosamente antes de mirar a Emma

«Tienes razón, no sabes por lo que he pasado» Emma se enderezó, sorprendida por el tono ácido de la bella morena «Robin me violó en un coche» dijo ella con un tono neutro y glacial, que estremeció a Emma de la cabeza a los pies, la verdad golpeándole en el rostro.

«Oh…yo…no lo sabía, lo siento…»

«Estaba lista, al menos pensaba estarlo…Pero…»

«Nunca hubiera debido insistir, Regina perdón»

«…»

«Hey, ni hablar de que te deje marchar una segunda vez. Nos sobrepondremos a esto juntas. Yo…fracasé en mi tarea la primera vez, no estuve ahí cuando ese cabrón consumía tus días y tus noches. Y créeme, desde mi vuelta, ¡me he maldecido por ser tan idiota!»

«…»

«Regina, mírame» ella deslizó su índice bajo el mentón de la bella morena captando su mirada, antes de anclar la suya «Ya no volveré a cometer ese error, ya no huiré ante el primer obstáculo. Pienso quedarme aquí contigo y los chicos. Pienso amarte en lo mejor y en lo peor. Si hace falta sostenerte, estaré ahí. No estamos obligadas a pasar nuestros días haciendo el amor, puede demostrarte que te amo por otras muchas razones. Así que créeme cuando te digo que tenemos todo el tiempo por delante, tienes todo el tiempo»

Regina, entonces, la miró, intentando, seguramente, discernir alguna onza de mentira, pero lo único que vio en la mirada esmeralda de su compañera no fue sino verdad y esperanza.

«Yo…lo siento…Hubiera querido tanto que esta noche fuera perfecta»

«Y lo es, créeme»

«Sé franca, ¿esperabas pasar la noche en mi cama?»

Emma, entonces, fijo su mirada en la suya, por una fracción de segundo pensó en mentirle, pero había decidido ser sincera, pues era lo que Regina esperaba de ella.

«Sí. Sí, esperaba acabar la noche en tu cama. Sí, esperaba poder hacerte el amor esta noche»

Como un agradecimiento mudo, Regina suspiró

«¿Estás enfadada?»

«¿Enfadada? En absoluto. Solo me hubiera gustado que me explicaras, antes de cerrarte. Sé que no es un tema que te guste abordar, pero…No sabía lo del coche, ignoraba que ese cabrón…en fin, ya sabes. Me gustaría ayudarte, me gustaría amarte por entero, tu lado bueno como tu lado malo. Tu doloroso pasado como tu futuro prometedor. Quiero todo de ti, Regina, incluida esa parte»

Ella se quedó en silencio, respetando el silencio de Regina que miraba a su volante con intensidad. Emma sabía que no debía presionar a la joven, que debía dejarla venir a su ritmo. Y tras algunos pesados minutos de silencio, Regina, finalmente, habló.

«Yo estaba tan enfadada, tan asustada de que quisieras dejarme…Me bebí una copa, después otra y otra hasta que mi mente se nubló y me perdí. Pensaba que te había enviado un último mensaje de perdón, pero me equivoqué de destinatario y fue Robin quien llegó…Incapaz de conducir, él me propuso llevarme a casa…Yo…Todo se confunde…Sé que llueve, escucho la lluvia batir contra los cristales…él se acerca y yo lo beso…Comprendo mi error, pero es demasiado tarde, él se echa encima, me agarra por los hombros…me coge con violencia y me tira hacia el asiento de atrás. Me doy un golpe en la cabeza, medio atontada…noto que sale del coche y apenas tengo tiempo de volver en mí cuando él abre la puerta trasera y se mete dentro…»

Emma sentía el corazón encogerse, no podía imaginarse el calvario que había vivido Regina. Hubiera querido detenerla, decirle que no era necesario que continuara, pero, por el contrario, era un mal necesario…Regina necesitaba expulsar ese demonio que la corroía desde hacía cuatro años. Así que, como apoyo, posó delicadamente su mano en la suya, acariciándola con el pulgar.

«Él estaba sobre mí…Escuché su bragueta…subió mi falda, yo tenía las piernas bloqueadas…Ya no sabía dónde estaba…Sentí sus manos sobre mí, su boca pegarse a la mía, en mi cuello…y al final…lo sentí en mí…Yo no podía moverme…Pero él…no dejaba de moverse…Así que dejé de luchar…Era inútil…cuando acabó, se enderezó, se volvió a vestir antes de volver al asiento de delante. Mi mente estaba tan nublada…Me pregunté si lo había instigado…si le había dado señales. Si no me hubiera equivocado de destinatario, nada habría pasado…»

«¿Es por eso que has dicho que te habías acostado con él?» exclamó Emma «¿Porque piensas que fuiste tú la que le diste vía libre para hacerlo?»

«Si no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera a nuestra disputa, nada habría sucedido…»

«Con los "y si"…»

«Lo sé, he trabajo en ello largo tiempo. Una violación es una violación, da igual la manera…La psicóloga me lo ha hecho comprender muy bien. He aceptado ese hecho, por el bien de Molly»

«Tú….Realmente nunca me has dicho lo que ese cretino tiene en relación a Molly. ¿Debemos temer que quiera reclamar la custodia?»

Regina suspiró ruidosamente, cerró los ojos

«Ya lo ha intentado hacer…»

«¿Qué?» levantó la voz Emma «Pero…»

«Molly no tenía sino nueve meses…supo la noticia por los titulares de las revistas del corazón. Se puso en contacto conmigo diciéndome que lo sabía…que sabía quién era Molly. Escuchándolo, parecía orgulloso…era asqueroso»

«¡Qué cabrón!»

«Algunos días más tarde, apareció en Nueva York exigiendo verla…Yo me sentía tan desamparada que no sabía qué hacer o decir. Evelyn, que no sabía realmente nada de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, comprendió que era el padre y lo detestó»

«¿Qué hizo él?»

«Me habló de reconocer la paternidad, de derechos de custodia…Comprendí que pensaba volver a crear una familia conmigo y con Molly. Pero a mí ni se me pasaba por la cabeza. Ella era mía, y me daba igual su concepción, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella…»

«Insistió por supuesto…»

«Lo intentó, antes de amenazarlo con que lo denunciaría por violación. Por supuesto, no tenía otra prueba de abuso a no ser Molly…él era consciente de eso…Pero siendo PDG de su empresa, no podía arriesgarse a tales acusaciones, aunque fueran infundadas»

«¡Qué cerdo…!»

«Más tarde, supe que se había comprometido con una rica heredera de una cadena de hoteles de lujo…siempre estuvo atraído por el poder, también fue eso lo que le atrajo de mí. Así que cuando lo amenacé, al principio pensó que era un farol…Insistió, pero cuando cogí el teléfono, y comencé a marcar el 911…»

«No llamaste…»

«Porque no tenía nada tangible»

«Pero habría habido al menos algo…»

«Era arriesgado: abrir una investigación quería decir sobre todo: que Robin se sometiera a un test de paternidad. Se hubiera servido del resultado positivo para hacer inclinar la balanza de la justica hacia su lado y obtener, si no la custodia, sí un derecho de visita. Y para mí era inconcebible que se acercara a mi hija»

«Era un riesgo que correr…»

«Pero demasiado caro de pagar. Tampoco tenía ganas de que esa denuncia pusiera un estigma sobre mi hija. No deseaba que ella descubriera un día la verdad. Para ella, y por todo el tiempo que sea posible hacerlo, su padre nos abandonó en un accidente de coche»

«¿No tienes miedo de que un día él vuelva y se presente ante ella? ¿Qué ella descubra que le has mentido?»

«Hoy en día está casado, tiene un hijo. Ha entrado en una familia influyente, pero que no permite la más mínima falta de conducta. Si su suegro se entera de que tiene un hijo por ahí, posiblemente de una violación, lo aplastará y se quedará sin nada…y eso Robin no le desea»

«¿Cómo estar seguro…?»

«No podemos estarlo. Pero desde hace tres años no ha dado noticias y no pienso, sinceramente, que quiera arriesgar su fortuna por un hijo…»

«Cabrón hasta el final…»

«No representa ninguna amenaza…Y ahora, soy mucho más fuerte para afrontarlo si así fuera»

«Fuerte…y sobre todo no estás sola» sonrió tiernamente Emma «No dejaré que nadie toque a Molly»

Ante la firmeza de la joven, Regina no puedo sino sonreír

«Ella también te quiere mucho, al igual que a Henry»

«¿Sabes? No es para parecer moñas, pero…creo que amo la familia que formamos. Amo a Molly como si fuera mi hija. No por piedad, sino porque es una parte de ti. Porque te amo tanto como una persona puede amar a otra. Porque imagino esa pequeña carita crecer, la imagino ir a la escuela, tener su primer amor. También imagino a Evelyn con un hermoso vestido de novia, yo acompañándola hasta el altar, mientras que Lucy la espera ansiosamente al otro lado del camino. Imagino a Henry darme amorosamente a su primer hijo…Y nos imagino a las dos contándonos nuestras arrugas, pasando las páginas del álbum familiar bien abultado…Me escuchas, Regina, nos imagino juntas, en familia y por mucho tiempo»

Ante esa declaración Regina se quedó con la boca abierta, demasiado emocionada para pronunciar la más mínima palabra. No pudo sino demostrárselo aferrando el rostro de la bella rubia en sus manos y sellar sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno, pero apasionado. Y solo al cabo de un largo minuto se separaron.

«¿Piensas pasar la noche en este coche?» rio Emma

«Entremos» respondió suavemente Regina mientras salía del coche, seguida de Emma. Cuando entraron en la casa, vieron que estaba vacía y en calma.

«Parece que los jóvenes no han sabido aguantar» dijo divertida Emma

«Al menos han recogido» constató Regina al ver la loza lavada y escurriéndose en el poyo.

Sin una palabra más, Regina subió las escaleras, seguida por Emma y, una vez delante de la puerta de su habitación, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Emma.

«Bueno…Ha sido una velada genial. ¡Ya me vale estar a la altura la próxima vez!» dijo entusiasmada la bella rubia

«¿Quieres entrar?»

La pregunta fue tan abrupta que Emma se quedó sin voz algunos segundos

«Oh, euh…No, escucha yo…»

«Solo para dormir» insistió Regina «Prometido»

«Regina, no sé si es una buena idea»

«¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de no poder resistirte?» sonrió ella

«No…en fin, sí, pero…creo que…que deberíamos…»

«Yo creo que deberíamos comenzar por aprender a vivir juntas de nuevo, ¿no crees?»

Emma, entonces, le sonrió y aceptó la mano extendida de la bella morena. Entró en esa habitación que había sido, algunos años antes, su santuario. Se sentó sobre esa cama que su cuerpo había conocido, aspiró su olor característico a ropa limpia con aroma a vainilla, tan amada por Regina.

«Voy a cambiarme…» dijo Regina desapareciendo en el cuarto de baño

Emma recorrió la estancia con la mirada, antes de posarla en una maleta, a los pies de la cama. La abrió y sacó un short y un top. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y Regina salió del baño algunos minutos más tarde.

«Está libre»

«Gracias»

Al pasar por delante de Regina, Emma pudo sentir ese exquisito perfume a rosa que tenía la costumbre de ponerse antes de acostarse. Algunas cosas no cambian…

Ella se hundió en el cuarto de baño para una rápida ducha antes de vestirse para la noche y descubrir a Regina en la cama, gafas sobre la nariz, leyendo un libro. Emma sonrió tímidamente, rodeó la cama y se deslizó en el interior en silencio. Una vez acostada, Regina cerró su libro, que dejó sobre la mesilla, así como sus gafas, y apagó la luz. Se estiró y de repente sintió cierta tensión apoderarse del cuerpo de Emma a su lado.

«¿Todo bien?» murmuró

«Bien»

Evidentemente, Emma sentía el estrés de su compañera, y lentamente, esbozó un tierno gesto: la besó en la frente antes de deslizar su mano sobre su vientre.

«Buenas noches»

«Lo siento…» repitió Regina

«¿Por qué? Después de todo, estoy en tu habitación, en tu cama, y voy a pasar la noche contigo» sonrió ella «Es todo lo que deseaba»

Regina sabía muy bien que era media verdad y le hubiera gustado satisfacerla y cerrar esa noche de una forma más sensual. Pero le da las gracias en silencio a la bella rubia al tomarla en sus brazos. Y a pesar de sus aprensiones y sus miedos, serena, cerró los ojos, sintiendo la respiración profunda de Emma encima de ella, señal de que la rubia acababa de dormirse profundamente.

Sí, al final, esa noche había sido perfecta.

* * *

El despertar fue igual de extraño que dulce. Hacía mucho tiempo que Regina no se había despertado en compañía de alguien en su cama. Cuando abrió los ojos y sintió un peso sobre su lado derecho, alzó un poco la cabeza para ver la cabellera rubia deslizarse por su torso, un brazo apoyado en su cadera.

Sonrió entonces y apartó algunos mechones para ver el rostro apaciblemente dormido de su compañera. Incluso le pareció discernir una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Emma. Regina nunca había visto una cosa tan bella, aparte de sus hijas, por supuesto. Acarició sus largos cabellos dorados antes de que la joven gruñera dulcemente. Emma elevó entonces la mirada, recién despierta, y la clavó en la de su compañera.

«Hm…hola…» gruñó antes de hundir de nuevo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Regina

«¿Alguien es refunfuñón por las mañanas?» rio Regina

«Hm…sin ganas…de levantarme…» gruñó ella pegándose literalmente a la morena

«Yo tampoco, pero estoy segura de que en algunos instantes un tornado moreno va a aparecer por aquí…»

«Las chicas se encargarán…»

«Ohm, créeme, están ocupadas en otra cosa…» sonrió Regina

Emma alzó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y como toda explicación, Regina colocó su índice en sus labios y señaló con el pulgar la pared de detrás. Tras algunos segundos de silencio, Emma distinguió un ruido…No, más concretamente…Gemidos.

Cuando entendió, Emma se enderezó y pegó las orejas

«¡Oh, Dios mío, es…no es…¿es lo que creo?» Regina rio ante la expresión ofuscada de la joven «¿Cómo puedes reír? ¡Tu hija está teniendo sexo en la habitación de al lado!»

«Eso que ahora a ti te sorprende, yo hace un año que lo escucho, y ya estoy acostumbrada…No digo que me guste escucharlo, pero he tenido que habituarme» se encogió de hombros

«Es…asqueroso» dijo Emma haciendo una mueca

«Evelyn tiene más de 16 años, ¿sabes?...»

«Sí, pero aún la veo como una adolescente de 13 años…Es…complicado. ¡Ahhhh, tengo la impresión de escuchar ahora solo eso! ¡Te odio!» dijo ella golpeándole el hombro antes de salir de la cama «¡Te odio!»

Regina se echó a reír antes de levantarse a su vez y juntas salieron de la habitación, justo a tiempo para ser sorprendidas por Henry que también hizo una mueca.

«Erkkkk…No quiero saber» dijo él levantando las manos en signo de rendición.

Tenía que acostumbrase: cuatro mujeres en la casa, dos parejas…Así que matemáticamente estaba atrapado y obligado a encontrarse con situaciones comprometedoras bastante a menudo.

«Buenos días a ti también» rio Emma «¿Qué tal anoche? ¿Molly?»

«Perfecto. Estaba cansada, la acostamos pronto. Vimos una película…» las dos mujeres sonrieron, aliviadas «…antes de hacer venir a unos amigos y montar una orgia del copón. Barra libre de alcohol y coca, sexo en cada estancia, estuvo genial. Evidentemente recogimos después» dijo él con una sonrisa sádica que hizo que las dos mujeres perdieron la suya

«Está de broma…» tranquilizó Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina.

«Me lo sospechaba. Es imposible que si así fuera Molly durmiera tan pacíficamente» dijo en tono serio Regina «Bien. ¿Desayuno? Voy a ver si Molly ya está despierta»

Los Swan bajaron a la cocina mientras Regina entró en la habitación de su hija. Se inclinó sobre la cama y recolocó su peluche, que estaba a punto de caer, correctamente sobre la almohada. Como dormía apaciblemente, salió y cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

«Mamá…»

«¿Sí cariño?»

«¿Emma está?»

Regina sonrió

«Sí, cariño, ahora está aquí todo el tiempo»

«Ben…» dijo la pequeña voz aún dormida y que no tardó, tas un bostezo, en volver a los brazos de Morfeo.

Regina la dejó acabar su noche y mientras estaba bajando se cruzó con Lucy y Eve que acaban de salir de su habitación.

«¡Hey!» dijo alegre Eve

«Hey…» suspiró Regina «Han traumatizado a Emma…» rio ella «Parece que las paredes ya no son tan gruesas…o que ustedes son más ruidosas…»

Las dos chicas bajaron la cabeza, apenadas

«Te había dicho que hiciéramos menos ruido…» murmuró Lucy

«Pensaba que ustedes también estarían ocupadas…Si sabes por dónde voy» dijo pícaramente Evelyn

Pero ante la expresión estoica y seria de su madre, Evelyn se tensó. Lucy comprendió y se excusó antes de bajar a la cocina y unirse a los Swan.

«¿Algún problema?»

«Emma sí ha dormido conmigo…pero no hemos hecho nada»

«Sé que no es el tipo de cosas que se habla con los hijos, pero…¿tan mal fue ayer?»

«Al contrario, la noche fue idílica. Pero cuando las cosas se pusieron más serias, me bloqueé…»

«Ay…»

«Pero hemos hablado y…cuando llegue el momento, estaremos listas»

Por supuesto, Evelyn no comprendía realmente por qué era tan duro para su madre, pero ella respetaba su elección.

«Ok…Entonces…¿fuimos…tan ruidosas?»

«Por el bien mental de Emma, va a ser necesario que se relajen durante un tiempo» sonrió Regina

«¡Ok…Pero no soy yo, lo juro, es Lucy!» se defendió Eve

«Por supuesto…Esperen a tener su casa para hacer lo que quieran a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, ¿quieres?»

Regina y su hija intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad antes de bajar con los otros, ya en plena preparación del desayuno.

* * *

«¿Puedes decirme qué hacemos en un hotel?» dijo asombrada Lucy cuando después de una hermosa noche en plan enamoradas, Evelyn la había conducido a ese lujoso hotel a kilómetros de su casa.

«Hace casi un mes…»

«¿Un mes?»

«Que…en fin, ya sabes»

«Oh, ¿quieres decir desde el día en que tu madre nos pidió que nos relajáramos un poco en tu casa? ¿Ese día en que decidiste que ya no haríamos nada bajo tu techo? ¡Si hubiera sabido esa mañana, habría aprovechado más!» dijo divertida Lucy

«¡No es divertido! ¡Me bloqueé, imagínate!»

«¿De quién es la culpa? Antes la presencia de tu madre en la habitación de al lado nunca te había molestado»

«La primera vez fue incómoda…Pero mi madre supo hacernos sentir cómodas»

«¿Entonces qué?»

«Es…Emma…»

«Explica»

«Mi madre y ella…en fin, están metidas de lleno en una relación platónica…»

«¿En serio? Va a hacer dos meses y aún no han…»

«Lo sé, pero mi madre…en fin, no lo sé, ella me dice que aún no se siente preparada. Imagino que debe ser duro para ellas dormir en la misma cama sin poder hacer el amor, y si encima nos escuchan a nosotras montándonoslo…»

«Ok, entiendo. Así que, ¿para paliar tu abstinencia sexual, me invitas a este hotel?» dijo asombrada Lucy «¡Nunca me habían hecho algo como esto!»

«Lo sé, puede parecer un poco….descarado, pero…realmente quiero pasar tiempo contigo y a pesar de todo el amor que le tengo a mi madre y toda la esperanza que pongo en su relación con Emma, no puedo sacrificar más mi pareja»

«¿Sacrificar? Venga…¡Di simplemente que no puedes pasar del sexo!» rio Lucy estrechándola en sus brazos «Aunque encuentro la idea un poco rara, es…excitante»

«¿De verdad?» dijo entusiasmada Evelyn

«Para ser sincera, lo encuentro romántico-sensual…»

«He reservado una de las suites más grande» dijo Evelyn con una tímida sonrisa

«¿Ah sí? ¿Te has arruinado para poder acostarte conmigo?» sonrió Lucy

«No me he _arruinado_ como dices, solo he reservado una noche, y no lo he hecho para _acostarme_ contigo, sino para pasar tiempo contigo, tiempo que ansío que sea carnal y romántico, sin imaginar que mi madre y Emma nos están escuchando. Pues esta noche, tengo la intención de no contenerme…» concluyó pícaramente

Nada le resultó más extraño a la joven Mills que recoger la llave de la habitación en la recepción, asaltada por la vergüenza y la timidez de pensar que solo estaba cogiendo la habitación para una noche y para tener sexo. Se sentía como una prostituta de lujo llevando a su cliente al hotel…

Pero cuando llegaron a la suite, todas sus aprensiones se esfumaron.

«¡Joder!» exclamó Lucy al ver el lujo de la habitación. Se dirigió al pequeño salón y abrió la cristalera para observar la gigantesca vista sobre el Central Park.

«¿Te gusta?»

Lucy volvió a entrar en la suite y abrazó a su novia, agarrándola por la cintura

«¡Es perfecto!»

«Y aún no has visto el cuarto de baño…» sonrió maliciosamente la bella morena

«De verdad si me dices que hay un jacuzzi, ¡te doy una masaje en los pies!»

«Entonces, ¡prepara enseguida la crema!» sonrió Evelyn abriendo las dos puertas correderas dejando a la vistas un inmenso cuarto de baño todo en mármol blanco con apliques dorados. En la esquina derecha, frente a la entrada, una ducha multi chorro que podía perfectamente acoger a dos, incluso a tres personas, de lo ancha que era. En frente, las tazas, a continuación un lavabo de doble seno sobre el que se erigía un inmenso espejo. Después en la esquina, a la derecha de la entrada, un jacuzzi esquinado que Lucy no hizo sino bendecir.

«¡Voy a pasar mi vida ahí dentro!» dijo entrando y recostándose en él

«Espero que no…» murmuró Evelyn, emocionada y divertida ante el estado de excitación de su novia, comparable al de un niño al que se lleva por primera vez a Disney,

«No te preocupes, tengo muchas ideas para agradecerte por esta noche» dijo ella con un sugestivo guiño «Es más, si vienes ahora mismo aquí conmigo, te doy un pequeño adelanto»

Eve rio antes de revirar los ojos, después cedió y entró en la bañera, acurrucándose en los brazos de su mitad.

Y tras algunos relajantes segundos de silencio, Lucy suspiró

«¿Sabes?...A veces sueño con que esta será nuestra vida de pareja» dijo Lucy

«¿De verdad?» dijo alegre la joven

«De verdad. Nos veo casadas por supuesto, con dos perros al menos, de los cuales uno sería un pastor alemán. Tendremos al menos un hijo, un chico. Sí, querría un varón. Tendremos un apartamento en la periferia de Nueva York…O, no sé, quizás vivir en la naturaleza, en pleno bosque, en mitad del campo…Nos vislumbro acostadas sobre una manta, dadas de la mano, nuestro hijo durmiendo a mi lado izquierdo, mirando las estrellas…»

De repente, Eve se encontró soñando también y se sorprendió imaginando claramente lo que Lucy le contaba. Sí, le gustaba esa perspectiva y aunque, a sus 16 años, no podía vanagloriarse de haber vivido mucho ni de conocer el futuro, ella lo sabía: Lucy era la correcta.

«¿Sueñas?» murmuró Lucy sacudiendo delicadamente a su novia

«Hm…Sí. Imagino muy bien nuestra vida juntas. Aún no he comprendido muy bien por qué quieres dos perros, uno de ellos un pastor alemán, o por qué preferirías un varón antes que una niña…Pero creo que tendremos toda la vida para descubrirlo»

Lucy le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que Evelyn amaba tanto

«Contenta de escucharlo»

«Te quiero, lo sabes…»

Lucy la besó tiernamente en la frente, cerrando los ojos brevemente.

«Yo también te quiero»

Sí, aunque Evelyn tuviera dos años menos, Lucy no consideraba un solo segundo el futuro sin ella, sin proyectos, sin porvenir. Sí, era feliz, estaba segura.

* * *

Hacía casi dos meses que Regina y Emma habían oficializado su relación y cerca de un mes que la bella rubia se había mudado a casa de las Mills, para felicidad de todos. La paz y la serenidad habían vuelto por derecho bajo ese techo y cada día era felicidad en estado puro.

Emma había tomado posesión de su nuevo puesto en Nueva York, y constató que su despacho era mucho más grande que el anterior. Sin embargo, echaba de menos a Graham con quien había formado lazos amistosos muy fuertes. Pero sus expectativas fueron colmadas: su puesto le ofrecía muchas más oportunidades que en Boston, y, algo no despreciable, volvía a casa todas las noches y se encontraba a su familia: Evelyn y Henry haciendo sus deberes juntos, Molly jugando en su sala de juegos, y a menudo, algo de lo que se había dado cuenta: Regina se había tomado en serio lo de acabar antes que ella para hacer el papel de perfecta ama de casa y preparar la cena.

Henry, gracias a Lucy y Evelyn se había adaptado bien a su nuevo instituto y había adquirido cierta notoriedad gracias a sus proezas en una piscina.

Molly, por su parte, avanzaba mejor de lo esperado: había aceptado perfectamente la situación y aunque para su pequeña cabecita de niña las cosas habían sido simplificadas al máximo, ella sabía lo principal: Emma y su mamá estaban enamoradas, como Evelyn y Lucy, y Henry era su nuevo hermano mayor.

Sí, todo iba bien. Pero si uno escarbaba más profundamente, persistía un malestar en esa burbuja idílica de felicidad. Pues a pesar del amor, que innegablemente reinaba en el seno de esa casa, flotaba encima de la pareja una nube que impedía a Regina y Emma amarse plenamente.

Sí, en cinco semanas de convivencia, y a pesar de compartir una cama y numerosas noches, las dos mujeres nunca habían ido más lejos de la fase de simples besos y tiernos gestos. Oh, por supuesto, nadie hablaba de eso, y las noches pasaban sin que ninguna intentara ir más lejos, por respeto o aun por miedo de bloquear a la otra. Emma nunca había hecho del sexo una razón para que una pareja se sostuviera, pero había que reconocer que quería más que nunca colmar a la mujer que amaba. Sí, no tenía otra meta sino probarle a Regina que la amaba. Evidentemente, sabía que Regina no veía las cosas de la misma manera, y era mucho más complicado para ella. Bajo pedido de Emma, ella continuaba siguiendo una terapia con una psicóloga.

Una regla tácita se había instaurado entre ellas: Regina no hablaba de sus sesiones y de lo que allí se decía, y Emma esperaba pacientemente a que su compañera estuviera preparada. Cada día que Regina le concedía un gesto más atrevido era una victoria para las dos: besos en el cuello, manos por debajo de la camisa.

Emma se acordaba incluso que, tras un cine en familia y un regreso tardío a casa, cuando los chicos, aun siendo temprano, se fueron a acostar, las dos se quedaron solas compartiendo una copa de vino. Al filo de los sorbos, las dos se relajaron y Emma comenzó algunos gestos más tiernos y más atrevidos que simples besos platónicos. Sus manos se pasearon por el cuerpo de la bella morena, sus dedos, más curiosos, incluso habían encontrado el camino bajo la camisa de satén, rozando sus costillas. Regina le había permitido a Emma que la recostara sobre el sofá. Los besos se hicieron más febriles, más profundos con lenguas que no dejaban de luchar para tomar el control. Emma pensaba que, quizás, ese podía ser el momento. Así que se colocó entre las piernas de Regina y deslizó una de sus manos sobre la hebilla del cinturón de esta y lo abrió tan hábilmente como pudo antes de deslizar un índice bajo el botón del pantalón.

Pero en ese momento, Regina se tensó y empujó a Emma suavemente, pretextando que no era el momento, no ahí y no así…Emma no había insistido, pero sentía que Regina luchaba contra sus últimas barreras. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que cediera a sus caricias. Los días habían pasado y desde entonces nada había pasado entre ellas.

Pero esa noche, las cosas quizás cambiarían, al menos eso esperaba Emma. Cuando se enteraron de que Evelyn y Lucy pasarían la noche fuera, y que Henry dormiría seguramente en casa de uno de sus compañeros de natación, ella le había pedido a Mallie que se quedara esa noche con Molly. Evidentemente, Mallie no aceptó a cambio de nada cuidar de la pequeña, y Emma tuvo que prometerle que haría lo mejor para que esa noche fuera fructífera.

De esa manera, se dio prisa para volver a casa, hizo una cena liviana y preparó un ambiente tranquilo y romántico rebajando la luz y encendiendo decenas y decenas de velas por todo el salón.

Cuando Regina llegó tras un largo día, cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver a Emma acogerla con un hermoso y corto vestido rojo, y dos copas de vino en las manos.

«Buenas noches, hermosa morena» dijo lánguidamente Emma

«¿Qué…?»

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer la preguntar, Regina fue invitada a quitarse el abrigo y dejar su bolso para seguir a Emma al salón. Regina se dio cuenta de los exagerados movimientos de pelvis de la joven, que no dejaban otra opción a sus ojos que mirar esas caderas forradas en un vestido que Regina no conocía.

Cuando entró en el salón, Regina fue agradablemente sorprendida al ver los esfuerzos desplegados por Emma para crear un romántico ambiente.

«Emma, pero…»

«Ven a sentarte» dijo Emma empujando hacia atrás una silla para que la bella morena se sentara, lo que hizo con placer y asombro «Voy a traer el entrante…» murmuró Emma inclinándose al oído de su compañera, haciéndola estremecerse.

Sin poder decir nada más, Regina se dejó guiar y esperó pacientemente a que Emma volviera con dos platos guarnecidos con una generosa ensalada que Regina sabía muy bien que sería su preferida: piñones, surimi, camarones, soja…

«Buen provecho» dijo con una gran sonrisa Emma. Por supuesto, Regina miró a su compañera, pero no tocó su plato. Cuando Emma se dio cuenta, dejó los cubiertos «¿Qué? ¿No tienes hambre?»

«¿Me explicas?»

«¿Explicarte qué?»

«Todo esto: esta cena, esta decoración…ese vestido»

Entonces Emma dijo

«¿No puedes simplemente disfrutar de una velada romántica?» pero ante la mirada insistente de su compañera, rio y se rindió «Los chicos no están: las chicas están en lo suyo por su lado, Henry en casa de un compañero, Molly está a cargo de Mallie…Así que estamos solas, cosa que no ha sucedido desde…bah, desde nunca. Así que, he pensado que podíamos aprovechar para estar solas las dos…de una forma romántica» concluyó ella con una gran sonrisa

«Oh, ya veo…Lo has preparado todo a mis espaldas»

«Si no, no hubiera sido una sorpresa. Y espero que te guste lo que sigue»

Las mejillas de Regina se enrojecieron, cosa que esperaba camuflar con la penumbra del ambiente. Evidentemente se acordaba de su última tentativa abortada, pero que las había llevado mucho más lejos que las primeras veces. Y si Emma había parecido más que receptiva, Regina nunca le había confesado a su compañera que ella se había sentido excitada e interesada.

No deseaba hacer relucir en los ojos de Emma una esperanza que no hubiera podido asumir. Así que, se había callado, prefiriendo dejar planear la duda. Pero esa velada, esa noche, la duda ya no estaba permitida: Emma había asentado las bases, puesto todas las oportunidades de su lado, solo le tocaba a Regina concretizar la cosa aceptando que esa velada acabara con una noche apasionada entre ellas.

Y de golpe, Regina ya no tenía miedo. No tenía miedo de que esa noche acabara pícaramente, sensualmente. Sí, si tenía que ser franca con ella misma, debía confesar que esperaba que Emma insistiera un poco esa noche, y esperaba poder entregarse finalmente a ella.

«¿En qué piensas?» dijo Emma mirándola amorosamente

«En ti. En nosotras»

«Oh…¿es…bueno?»

Algunos segundos de silencio dejaron a Emma ansiosa, antes de que Regina sonriera

«Incluso es muy bueno» confirmó

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí»

Emma no se atrevía a creerlo, no ahora, no tan rápido. Tenía miedo de leer mal las señales, de haber comprendido mal. Desde su primer beso, semanas antes, solo deseaba volver a hacerle el amor a esa bella morena que la fascinaba.

Con la cena ya bien avanzada, Emma sentía cómo la invadía cierta aprensión. No debía tener demasiadas esperanzas, por miedo a sentirse decepcionada, pero los múltiples guiños de Regina, así como los muchos dobles sentidos ya no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Y cuando la cena terminó, Emma condujo a Regina al sofá, al salón donde el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba y daba calor a una ambiente que no necesitaba llamas para encontrar ese calor.

«¿Te gustó la cena?»

«Te has esmerado, realmente»

«¡Y no has probado el postre!»

«Solo pido eso…» susurró Regina, sabiendo muy bien que eso haría flaquear a la bella rubia

«Ok, tienes que parar de hacer eso»

«¿El qué?»

«¡Eso! Intento que todo sea romántico, ser bien educada y respetuosa, paciente y dulce, pero…voy a acabar por no controlarme si haces ese tipo de cosas…»

Regina sonrió y cruzó sus piernas

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad»

«Aclárame una duda: ¿te he pedido esta noche que seas educada?»

Emma, entonces, la miró, incrédula, con la boca abierta en una O perfecta.

«Yo, euh…¿Qu…qué?»

La mirada de Regina se desvió entonces a su izquierda

«¿Te gusta la nueva alfombra que he comprado?»

Emma siguió su mirada y balbuceó una respuesta ininteligible

«S…Sí…es…sí, sí»

De repente, Emma comprendió. Suspiró y se giró hacia Regina, y antes de que esta pudiera hacer el menor gesto o decir una palabra, la bella rubia le saltó encima, pegándose a ella, aprisionando sus labios con los suyos, arrastrándola a un beso febril donde las lenguas entablaron una ardiente danza.

Al cabo de un interminable minuto, se separaron y pegaron sus frentes.

«¿Estás segura?» preguntó con precaución Emma.

Era evidente que ella lo deseaba, y que Regina lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero era importante que ella no sintiera a Regina obligada a satisfacerla sencillamente por su urgencia.

«Emma…»

«Déjame amarte, Regina…déjame mostrarte hasta qué punto eres importante para mí»

La bella morena suspiró de satisfacción y dejó que Emma la empujara ligeramente sobre el sofá para ponerse encima de ella, calada entre sus piernas.

Sin tardanza, y porque había esperado mucho, Emma dejó caer centenares de besos desde sus labios hasta la línea de su mandíbula para detenerse en su cuello, rozando su oreja y embriagándose con su perfume.

Sus manos encontraron bien rápido el camino de la blusa y de los botones que desabrochó con una agilidad impresionante, desvelando una ropa íntima de encaje de color carne. Sus labios continuaron muy rápido su camino, lamiendo el hueso de la prominente clavícula de Regina, antes de morder la asilla del sujetador.

«Señorita Swan, ¿no ha comido bastante?» susurró Regina, sintiendo escalofríos bajo los labios que rozaban su piel.

«Soy insaciable, deberías saberlo…» sonrió Emma contra su piel, su nariz hundida en el pecho de su compañera

Dejó vagabundear su lengua sobre la fina tela, sintiendo los pezones de su compañera endurecerse de placer.

«Yo…lo…lo había olvidado» suspiró Regina

«Te lo voy a recordar» confirmó Emma deslizando su mano por la espalda de Regina, que se arqueó para facilitarle el acceso, y con un gesto seco y rápido desabrochó el sujetador que cayó lentamente al suelo.

Emma estaba subyugada, como si viera a Regina semi desnuda por primera vez en su vida, como si cuatro años antes nunca la hubiera visto tan bella, tan deseable, tan amante. Y con precaución, a pesar de un deseo apremiante de hacerla suya, se ocupó, con su lengua, de un pecho mientras que una de sus manos se encargaba del otro.

Solo al escuchar algunos discretos gemidos, Emma se sintió segura sobre el estado de su compañera: nada de miedo o frustración, nada de aprensión o ganas de huir. Regina estaba enteramente entregada a ella, por ella. Y tenía la intención de cuidarla y mimarla toda la noche.

A veces, podía distinguir su nombre entre los gemidos, lo que acentuaba su deseo de hacerla suya. Entonces, mientas sus labios masajeaban aún su pecho, una de sus manos encontró refugio entre las piernas de su compañera y ejerció una ligera presión.

Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando sintió su entrepierna ya empapada de placer, la frotación de su mano sobre la tela acentuaba el placer. No hizo ningún comentario, al contrario, aprovechó ese hecho para, hábilmente, deslizar su mano bajo el pantalón, sin desabrochar el botón, y posar algunos dedos sobre el encaje de su tanga, justo para tener la confirmación de que sus caricias y besos habían tenido el efecto esperado.

«Emma…»

No fue más que un gemido, una queja, un pedido explícito y Emma no tenía ninguna intención de hacerla esperar más tiempo. Si hubiera sido rencorosa, la habría hecho desesperar más y más, pero la verdad era que ella misma ya no podía aguantar más tiempo.

Así que consintió al pedido de su compañera y con un gesto certero desabrochó su pantalón y deslizó su mano con más facilidad bajo la prenda de Regina, que se arqueó más al sentir los dedos finos y fríos de la bella rubia insinuarse en ella, deslizarse en lentos y profundos movimientos, acariciando su carme blanda y húmeda, pellizcando su clítoris para hacerla sobresaltarse y gemir más ruidosamente.

Quizás habían planeado hacer eso en un lugar mucho más romántico como su habitación, en su cama, rodeados de mil velas, pero al final, poco importaba el sitio, pues la emoción estaba ahí, sobre el sofá, al abrigo del fuego.

Y en un beso más profundo, en el que su lengua se hundió con vehemencia para atrapar la suya, Emma tomó posesión de Regina con un gesto firme y profundo. Regina dejó que un ligero escalofrío la invadiera, y durante una fracción de segundo, la imagen de Robin encima de ella atravesó su mente. Un segundo solamente…antes que la de Emma volviera a aparecer llena de amor y de deseo.

Entonces, Regina sonrió y aferró a Emma en un apretado abrazo. Emma acentuó sus movimientos, sintiendo la respiración de su compañera hacerse anárquica. Mientras una de sus manos seguía trabajando entre sus muslos, la otra se hundió en los cabellos negros de Regina y creyó vislumbrar un chispa de aprensión que solo duró un cuarto de segundo antes de ser reemplazada por una sonrisa de confianza y de amor.

«Te amo Regina…» murmuró suavemente inclinándose sobre ella, sintiendo sus movimientos más delicados y difíciles al notar cómo su compañera se estrechaba alrededor de sus dedos.

Y en un último movimiento, un último estremecimiento, Regina dejó que un suspiró de gozo saliera de sus labios.

Jadeantes, pero felices, se quedaron quietas, la una sobre la otra, Emma, hundiendo su cabeza entre los pechos de su compañera, mientras que Regina hacía lentos movimientos de subida y bajada con su índice a lo largo de la columna vertebral de su amante, notando su piel perlada por tanto esfuerzo.

Solo tras un largo silencio Emma se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra

«¿Gina?»

«Hm…»

«¿Estás bien?»

Como única respuesta, Regina rio, haciendo que Emma se incorporara para mirarla

«Te amo, Emma Swan»

Aliviada, la bella rubia le depositó un furtivo beso en los labios, después en la frente antes de lanzar una mirada discreta hacia la alfombra.

«Dijiste que esa alfombra era nueva, ¿no?»

Regina se echó a reír antes de tomar a su compañera en sus brazos,

«¡Insaciable!» dijo ella e hizo que rodaran por el sofá y cayeran sobre la mullida alfombra que amortiguó el golpe.

Ahora bajo Regina, Emma dejó que esta llevara las riendas.

«Este vestido es magnífico. Casi es una sacrilegio quitártelo» sonrió Regina

«Lo que sería un sacrilegio es que no lo hicieras» confirmó Emma en un suspiro antes de que Regina se pusiera en acción e hiciera suyo el cuerpo de su compañera en un concierto de suspiros, gemidos y palabras de amor.

Su noche fue larga y agitada, y ninguna logró abandonar esa alfombra para subir a la habitación.

* * *

El despertar fue igual de dulce como doloroso. Aunque la alfombra fuera suave y mullida, las dos mujeres no se anduvieron con chiquitas esa noche.

Desnudas y en los brazos, la una de la otra, se despertaron, sobre la alfombra, el fuego de la chimenea extinguido ya desde hacía tiempo.

«Hm…buenos días…» murmuró Emma, aun dolorida por los retozos de la víspera.

«Buenos días…¿has dormido bien?»

«Para ser sincera…» Emma se incorporó y se sentó «Realmente no. Tengo frío y me duele la espalda»

Regina rio entonces cuando vio largas marcas de arañazos en la espada de su compañera.

«Lo siento. Teníamos que haber subido a la habitación después de…»

«¿Después de?» susurró Emma

«¿Después de…la cuarta vez?»

«Dejé de contar a la quinta» rio Emma «Deberíamos quizás levantarnos y vestirnos antes de que las chicas y Henry lleguen»

«Probablemente» dijo Regina levantándose, ayudada por Emma «Voy a darme una ducha»

Al ver a Emma seguirla, Regina la paró

«¿Qué haces?»

«Bah, ¡la voy a tomar contigo!» sonrió «Ganaremos tiempo»

«Hm…Lo dudo» frunció el ceño Regina, imaginando con certeza que Emma quería hacer muchas cosas en la ducha, menos bañarse.

* * *

«¡Mia, mamá…es pa ti y pa Emma!»

Regina cogió el dibujo hecho por su hija y de repente una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

«¿Puedo verlo?» dijo, curiosa, Emma

Regina se lo pasó y rápidamente el dibujo recorrió la mesa del almuerzo, pasando de las manos de Emma a las de Lucy, después a las de Evelyn para acabar en las de Henry.

«¡Magnífico!» dijo el muchacho

Todos asintieron entonces ante la expresión más que orgullosa de la pequeña.

Mallie había llevado a Molly justo después de que Regina y Emma hubieron salido de la ducha. Henry había vuelto algunos minutos más tarde, y Lucy y Evelyn, justo antes de sentarse a comer.

Y alrededor de la mesa del almuerzo todos encontraron su sitio, en familia. Mallie había sido, evidentemente, invitada y esta última, así como Henry, Lucy y Evelyn, había tenido la confirmación de que la velada había acabado más que bien solo al ver las sonrisas y las miradas intercambiadas entre Emma y Regina.

Cuando el dibujo volvió a las manos de Regina, esta sintió su corazón henchido de amor y esperanza ante el futuro: sobre un fondo azul cielo despuntaban Regina, Emma, Henry, Evelyn, Lucy y Molly, muñecos palos que solo el color del pelo hacia distinguirlos, sobre grandes nubes rosadas en las que estaban escrito, con la ayuda de Mallie, no lo dudaba Regina, « _Mi familia»_

Sí, Regina ahora estaba segura: había encontrado a su familia, su felicidad, la serenidad. Quizás siempre lo supo: la felicidad estaba al alcance de la mano, solo bastaba creer en ello y quererlo. Y como le gustaba decir a Emma: el destino se había entrometido, seguramente que por una buena razón, al reunirlos de nuevo.

Muchas cosas pasarán aún, muchas etapas, pruebas, pero ahora lo sabía: ya no estaría sola para afrontarlas. Ya no estaría sola para entrever los rayos de sol entre las nubes.

La felicidad, sin más ni menos.

* * *

 **Ahora toca comentar. Creo que ha quedado explicado el horrendo acto cometido por Robin, los temores y dudas de Regina, al final, superados. El amor y la paciencia infinitos de Emma. ¡Qué monas son Evelyn y Lucy! Bueno, cuando leí este fic, y llegué a este capítulo, pensé que era el último, y así se lo dije a Sedgie, que para mí este capítulo hubiera sido un hermoso colofón, pero no…quedan dos, eso sí, aviso que serán algo inesperado. Y nos sacarán más de una lágrima de felicidad, pero también de nostalgia.**

 **Una cosa. ¿Me podrían decir cuando comenten de dónde sois? Porque quiero hacerme una idea de si tengo más lectoras aquí en España o al otro lado del charco. Aunque me hago una idea.**


	36. Di sí

**Hola gente. Llegamos la penúltimo capítulo No voy comentar nada, prefiero que se sorprendan.**

 **Di sí**

Estaba estresada, como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

Había esperado ese día desde hacía tanto tiempo que pensaba que nunca llegaría.

«Cariño, te lo ruego, sé que estás feliz, pero pudieras darte un poco de prisa» apuró Regina

«Lo sé, mamá…Pero…Deseo que todo sea perfecto, ¡ya sabes! ¡Vuestra boda fue tan…perfecta!» suspiró Evelyn recordando el día de la boda de su madre y Emma, un hermoso día de primavera, cinco años después de su segunda oportunidad.

Sí, Regina se acordaba de ese día como si fuera ayer: recordaba el pedido de Emma en Navidad con una alianza puesta bajo el árbol, se acordaba de los preparativos, de la llegada de su madre y de su hermana para la ocasión, se acordaba de la ceremonia sencilla e íntima con la única presencia de la gente que era importante para ellas.

Cinco años…cinco años habían pasado y la llama que animaba a la pareja nunca se había extinguido y Evelyn admiraba eso. Sí, la pareja que formaba su madre y Emma había sido un modelo para ella y su futura mujer.

Al mirarse en el espejo, apenas podía creer que ahora era su turno de ser invadida por el estrés, la aprensión, pero también la excitación. Vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de ceñida muselina, parecía una princesa. No había visto el vestido de Lucy, esta se había negado. Pues si el desarrollo de la ceremonia no era una sorpresa para ninguna de las dos, habían querido mantener esa tradición de no ver el vestido de la otra.

Con placer y emoción, también se acordaba del pedido más que sorprendente de Lucy, hacía ahora un año:

 _Lucy adoraba los parques de atracción, una de las pasiones que le había hecho descubrir a Evelyn. Se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto Lucy estaba nerviosa desde hacía algún tiempo, pero lo había achacado a los exámenes._

 _Así que cuando Lucy le había pedido que se subiera con ella en la montaña rusa, sintió alguna aprensión. El miedo al vacío era algo que le costaba vencer, pero con la ayuda de Lucy lo había superado. Pero la montaña rusa, era otra cosa…_

 _«¡Venga! ¡Por favor, por favor!»_

 _«Lucy…Te adoro, haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes…Pero esto…»_

 _«¡Venga, ven! ¡Solo una vez!»_

 _Lucy había decidido que celebrarían sus siete años juntas en ese parque. Conocía los miedos de su compañera, pero tenía una idea precisa de lo que quería hacer. Así que le prometió las mil maravillas a Evelyn para que esta aceptara subir su trasero en el vagón de la montaña rusa._

 _«Ok, si es lo que querías escuchar, lo confieso: ¡estoy cagada! ¿Podemos bajar ahora?»_

 _«Todo irá bien, créeme. ¡Ni siquiera verás pasar los loopings!» dijo divertida la bella morena_

 _«Si tú lo dices…»_

 _«Créeme» dijo confiada Lucy, antes de que los vagones arrancaran y sintiera la mano de Eve crisparse sobre la suya_

 _A medida que el vagón subía, la ansiedad de la joven también creía más y más._

 _«Está…jodidamente alto…» balbuceó lanzando una mirada hacia abajo y descubriendo los paseantes tan pequeños como hormigas._

 _«Todo va a ir bien…»_

 _«¿Esto no se para aquí?» preguntó Evelyn al ver que el vagón subía más y más._

 _A algunos segundos de alcanzar la sima antes de una bajada vertiginosa, Lucy giró su cabeza hacia Evelyn_

 _«Hey…tengo algo que preguntarte»_

 _«¿Ahora?»_

 _«Ahora. Me pregunto si…»_

 _«…Oh, mierda, la pendiente…» gimió Evelyn totalmente focalizada en la bajada que vendría enseguida_

 _«Hey, escúchame, he tenido una idea»_

 _«¿Cu…cuál?»_

 _«Y si nos casamos»_

 _Evelyn, demasiado obnubilada por la bajada, ni siquiera lanzó una mirada a su compañera._

 _«¿Qu…qué? ¿Decías?»_

 _«Decía: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Evelyn Mills? ¿Quieres convertirte en mi esposa?»_

 _De repente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de la situación, Evelyn se quedó paralizada y giró su cabeza, tanto como se lo permitía el arnés de sujeción, hacia Lucy_

 _«¿Qu…Lucy?»_

 _Como toda respuesta, esta última le ofreció una gran sonrisa antes de suspirar._

 _«¿Entonces? ¿Tu respuesta?»_

 _«Yo…yo…Pero…»_

 _Se quedó sin palabras, y no se dio cuenta de que el vagón comenzaba su loca carrera hacia el suelo, ya que sus ojos solo estaban posados en ella. Con la boca abierta, no dejaba de mirar a su compañera que gritaba a medida que las curvas y los loopings se sucedían._

 _Cuando el vagón, finalmente se detuvo, a Lucy le pareció que Evelyn tenía la misma expresión, sin voz, que antes de la primera caída. Cuando salieron de la atracción, y mientras Lucy solo decía elogios para la montaña rusa, Evelyn, por su parte, la detuvo en plena marcha._

 _«¡Lucy, stop, stop!»_

 _«¿Qué? ¿No te ha gustado?»_

 _«¿Hablas en serio? Tú…me sueltas un pedido de matrimonio en pleno looping y…¿ya está?»_

 _Lucy suspiró_

 _«¿Y?»_

 _«¿Y? ¿No esperas una respuesta de mi parte? ¿Era una manera de hacerme callar durante la bajada?»_

 _«En absoluto…» dijo ella posando sus manos en las caderas de su compañera «Te amo Eve, y hace seis años que esto dura. No me imagino ningún otro futuro que no sea a tu lado hasta el fin de mis días. Espero aún tener nuestros perros y nuestros hijos, nuestra casa y nuestra piscina»_

 _«¿Ahora una piscina?» dijo divertida Evelyn_

 _«Por supuesto. Y no me imagino nada de eso sin ti. Así que para mí, casarse es algo casi…lógico. Es la continuación lógica de nuestra vida. Y debo confesar que el reciente matrimonio de tu madre y Emma me han dado más ganas»_

 _«Sí, fue una bella boda…»_

 _«La nuestra será aún más bella porque tú serás la más bella de las novias, sin duda»_

 _«Aún no he dicho que sí» dijo Evelyn arqueando una ceja._

 _«Oh, sí, ya has dicho que sí, lo has dicho al segundo en que te he hecho la pregunta» sonrió ella «Y ahora ya te estás imaginando vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco»_

 _«Mentira. Te has equivocado»_

 _«¿Ah sí?»_

 _«No pensaba en absoluto en mi vestido…»_

 _«Oh…»_

 _«Pensaba en el tuyo»_

 _Repentinamente, la agarró por la muñeca y la atrajo a un apasionado beso_

 _«¿Eso quiere decir que sí?»_

 _«¡Evidentemente! ¡Seré una mujer satisfecha!»_

A partir de ese día, habían establecido que se casarían cuando los estudios de Evelyn hubieran acabado: al cabo de un año.

Evelyn se acordaba del día siguiente a la petición de Lucy, cuando se lo anunciaron a Regina y a Emma. Esta última casi se había echado a llorar de alegría. Y las cosas se fueron encadenando: entre las preparaciones de la boda, las clases que avanzaban para las dos jóvenes…

Así que cuando el día señalado llegó, un año más tarde, todo parecía fluir: Regina y Emma habían querido organizarlo todo: desde la ceremonia íntima en su jardín que solo acogería a algunos amigos y la familia cercana, hasta la comida más que copiosa que habría podido rivalizar con los más grande restaurantes. Emma se ocupó de la velada: música, decoración, animación…

Y ahora, en la habitación de su madre, Evelyn no dejaba de contemplarse en el espejo. Le parecía que no era la misma joven: los rizos negros caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, una Lis en sus cabellos, un pequeño ramo idéntico al que había sostenido su madre dos años antes.

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Cómo es?»

«¿El qué?»

«Estar casada»

Regina suspiró mientras sonreía, ajustando los lazos del corpiño de su hija

«Es mágico. Aprovecha cada instante, mi amor, este día es el tuyo, el de ustedes, de las dos»

Evelyn sonrió

«Tengo miedo…»

«¿Miedo?»

«Somos jóvenes y…tengo la impresión que todo va rápido, demasiado rápido. Tengo miedo de que la vida se convierta en una rutina demasiado pronto…»

«Cariño, te casas con Lucy…tu vida nunca será una rutina, créeme»

Evelyn rio

«Es verdad»

«Venga, no la hagamos esperar»

* * *

El jardín se había transformado: sábanas inmaculadas habían sido atadas de un árbol a otro, las Lises colgadas un poco por todos lados, un sendero que conducía a una glorieta de madera blanca, todo parecía paradisiaco.

Cuando Evelyn entró, vio a Lucy esperándola con un hermoso vestido color hueso ajustado, abierto por la espalda, los cabellos en una media cola hecha de trenzas y decorada con flores. Estaba magnífica, y si Evelyn no estaba ya enamorada de ella, acababa de caer enamorada en el segundo en que la joven se giró hacia ella, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

«¿Lista?» dijo Emma que acababa de aparecer a su derecha

«Absolutamente»

Regina se colocó a su izquierda y las tres avanzaron. Regina recordaba, con emoción, el día en que había sido Henry el que se había puesto a su derecha, conduciéndola al altar, hasta su madre. Hoy, al lado de su mujer, acompañaba a su hija hacia el altar, hacia la mujer que, estaba segura, la haría feliz por el resto de sus días.

Delante de las tres mujeres, Molly, con ocho años, vestida con un hermoso y vaporoso vestido rosado, sus bucles negros, como los de una muñeca de porcelana, caían sobre sus hombros, orgullosa de sostener el cojín donde estaban las alianzas, cojín que durante todo el día había custodiado como el más valioso de los tesoros. Le habían dicho que esa tarea era muy importante, que sin las alianzas la boda no sería igual, que debía cuidarlo como a la niña de sus ojos, lo que hizo y con orgullo y precaución se colocó al lado de Henry, esperando a Evelyn y a sus madres.

Cuando esta llegó finalmente a la altura de Lucy, su corazón se embaló

«Estás magnífica» susurró

«Estás más bella aún» concedió Lucy que solo tenía ojos para su futura mujer.

Regina y Emma tomaron sitio entonces en las sillas colocada en la primera fila y miraron con nostalgia y amor a su hija convertirse en una adulta feliz y realizada.

La ceremonia se desarrolló bajo los mejores auspicios, el tiempo incluso había acompañado. Y durante el buffet, Regina se divertía viendo a Lucy y Evelyn comerse con la mirada, como si no hubiera nadie alrededor.

«Son monas» le susurró Emma, con un plato de _cruditès_ en la mano.

«Me recuerdan el día de nuestra boda, yo también solo tenía ojos para ti»

«Oh, sí, me acuerdo de tus miradas hacia mi escote. ¿Tenías miedo de que mis pechos se escaparan?»

Regina hizo una mueca antes de darle una palmada en el hombro

«Idiota. Creo que no podemos ser más felices…¿eh?»

«Cuando acompañemos también a Molly al altar, estaré serena y colmada»

«Bueno, podemos esperar…me ha repetido ayer que los chicos eran unos inútiles e idiotas»

«Quizás prefiera a las chicas…Después de todo, es de familia» dijo divertida Emma

«Da igual lo que elija, si está tan feliz como Evelyn y Lucy en este momento, yo también lo estaré»

«¡Mamá, ma!» un tornado moreno corrió hacia las rodillas de las dos mujeres «¡Quiero un helado!»

«¿Perdón?» dijo Regina arqueando la ceja

La pequeña se pellizcó el labio inferior y se removió

«Lo siento: ¿podría tomarme un helado, por favor, mamá?»

Satisfecha con el giro de la frase, Regina le sonrió

«Sí, puedes, pero no abuses»

«Prometido, mamá»

«Crece tan rápido…» suspiró Emma al ver a la pequeña correr hacia el puesto de helados, alquilado para ese día.

«Oh sí…ocho años y medio…¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho? Que de mayor quiere ser como yo»

«Es un bello cumplido, ¿no?»

«…»

«¿Gina?»

«Yo…He luchado para llegar a donde estoy, he luchado tan fuerte…que apenas he disfrutado. Casi pierdo a mi hija, mi vida y casi te pierdo a ti. No deseo que mi hija pase de lado de todas esas cosas…»

«No te ha ido mal de todas maneras: dos hijas, un hijo, una mujer. ¡Y qué mujer! Y además, Molly no estará sola, nos tiene a nosotras, tiene a su hermano y a su hermana, que son los dos unos muy buenos referentes»

«A veces me imagino si nuestra vida hubiera sido diferente: si no nos hubiéramos conocido en Nueva York, si yo no tuviera esa revista…»

«Nada es inmutable, lo sabes, nos toca a nosotros cambiarlo: Evelyn y Henry han crecido, tienen sus vidas. Pienso que nuestro matrimonio y el de Evelyn pronto inspirara a Henry…Creo que aún es muy tímido, pero siento que pronto va a lanzarse»

«Me aseguró que quiere acabar sus estudios de medicina antes de emprender cualquier otra cosa. Tiene tiempo para casarse con Charlotte. Además, apenas acaban de conocerse»

Emma rio

«Salen juntos hace casi dos años…Solo que no te gustó que nos la presentara en el día de nuestra boda»

«¡Fue…inapropiado!»

«¿Puedo saber por qué la tienes enfilada? Tengo la impresión de que eres más protectora con él que yo…»

«No tengo nada en contra de ella, es encantadora y parece seria…»

«Creo que solo tienes miedo de que crezcan…»

«…»

«Es la vida. Se crece, se envejece…nuestros hijos son libres y realizados, los tres. Yo soy feliz y estoy tranquila…Estoy casada con la mujer más bella, más inteligente y más romántica que hay. Soy dichosa, nunca lo he sido tanto»

Intercambiaron entonces una sonrisa, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas hacia Lucy y Evelyn que bailaban juntas, a Henry, que compartía un trozo de pastel con su novia, a Molly que se divertía con un helado en una mano y unos globos en la otra. Sí, la felicidad en estado puro.

«Por cierto…no he olvidado que además de la boda de nuestra hija, es el aniversario de la nuestra. Toma, es para ti» Emma tendió a Regina un pequeño paquete nacarado con cinta dorada «Feliz aniversario, amor»

Regina lo cogió, nerviosa, y lo abrió para ver un colgante que representaba el «yang» engarzado con un pequeño diamante.

«Oh, Emma, es magnífico»

«Deja que te lo ponga» Emma lo hizo y sonrió «Te queda estupendamente…»

«Gracias, pero…»

«Así seremos complementarias» dijo Emma desvelando de su cuello un collar con un colgante en forma de «yin» y engarzado con un zafiro «Yo, el Yin, y tú, el Yang, la complementariedad, aun siendo opuestos. Creo que es también lo que ha caracterizado nuestras vidas estos últimos años. Y después de todo, al final, lo hemos logrado»

Regina acarició con sus dedos el colgante antes de coger las manos de su mujer.

«Te amo, eres lo más hermoso que me podía pasar»

«¡Estoy contenta de saberlo!» sonrió Emma

«¡Ma, mamá, vengan para la foto!» gritó Molly saltando de aquí para allá.

Emma y Regina se giraron hacia su hija que les hacía señales para que se acercaran, al igual que Henry, Lucy y Evelyn.

«Venga, vamos, nuestra familia espera»

Pues era lo que siempre había querido Regina: una familia, feliz y afectuosa. Emma, a la que estaba orgullosa de llamar su mujer; Henry, que era su hijo por completo y sus dos hijas, a las que amaba más que a nada.

Sí, daba igual lo que le reservara el futuro, ella sabía que podría afrontarlo porque no había nada más reconfortante que una familia a tu alrededor. Y en ese día de feliz matrimonio, nunca había estado más segura de ella misma.


	37. Epílogo

**Bueno, llegamos al final. Ha sido un recorrido largo para ver a nuestras chicas finalmente felices y realizadas. Pero no solo a ellas, también a los demás personajes. Es el primer fic que traduzco que tiene tantos reviews, se lo acabo de decir a Sedgie, y está super encantada.**

 **A ver, no me tiren piedras por este epílogo, yo solo soy la mensajera. Jajajajaj. Es donde quizás echaremos alguna lagrimita.**

 **Otra cosa, a la gente que ha opinado como Guest no puedo contestarle porque no tienen cuenta en FF, así que sí quieren preguntarme algo o consultarme cualquier cosa mi Twitter es franchiulla o lesbiqueen38. Este último es una cuenta que he creado para dar a conocer no solo mis traducciones sino todos los fics que me han parecido interesantes y no estén en inglés, es decir, encontrareis recomendaciones de fics en español, en francés, en italiano y en portugués.**

 **Sin más, y hasta la próxima, el último capítulo de esta joya hecha fic.**

 **Epílogo**

Sus cabellos volaban al viento, al ritmo del galope del caballo sobre el que se paseaba. Sus ojos verdes penetrantes miraban atentamente el horizonte mientras que a lo lejos se dibujaba una casa.

El sol no tardaría en ponerse y le había prometido a su madre que volvería antes de que las primeras estrellas brillasen en el cielo. Nunca había mentido a su madre, nunca había tenido necesidad. Así que no pensaba llegar tarde hoy.

Cuando pasó el arco de madera sobre el que estaba grabado _«Ranch Harper»_ su trote se ralentizó hasta llegar a unas anchas cabellerizas donde un hombre la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

«¡Jake!» la joven casi saltó del caballo y le tendió las riendas al anciano «¿No he llegado tarde?»

«No, señorita» sonrió él «Ha llegado a la hora, como siempre. Aunque casi comienza a flirtear con el sol…»

«Lo sé, lo sé…Pero no vi que el tiempo pasaba» acarició a su fiel montura «Cuando estoy con Rocinante, me olvido del tiempo…»

«Deme las riendas, señorita, la cena la espera»

«¡Gracias Jake, hasta mañana!»

Sin tardar, corrió, atravesando las caballerizas, para dirigirse al otro lado que daba a un gran jardín, cuidado con esmero por su madre para quien la jardinería era una de sus pasiones. Antes de entrar, sacudió sus botas y su camisa y se rehízo la trenza para ponerse más presentable.

Entró y el olor a pollo asado le entró por la nariz, para su gran alegría. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y allí encontró a una mujer de unos cuarenta años cuyos cabellos oscuros presentaban algunos filamentos grises.

«¡Cucú!»

«A tiempo» la joven se colocó al lado de su madre y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla «Ve a ducharte y cámbiate, pasamos a la mesa en cuanto tu padre y tus hermanos hayan vuelto»

«¡Ok!»

La mujer sonrió al escuchar los pasos, que a pesar de querer ser ligeros, resonaban pesadamente en las escaleras. Había preparado su plato favorito, lo hacía siempre la víspera de su cumpleaños, antes de que toda la familia apareciera al día siguiente.

Suspiró entonces tristemente, tocando su collar, acariciándolo como hacia siempre cuando pensaba en su familia. Preparó meticulosamente la mesa, guarneciéndola con sabrosos platos, especialmente preparados para su hija, su única hija.

Cuando se quitó el delantal, creyó escuchar afuera el motor de un gran 4X4 parándose frente a la casa. Lanzó una ojeada por la ventana para confirmar y sonrió al ver a su marido y a sus dos hijos volver con los brazos cargados de regalos.

Charlotte siempre había sido mimada por sus hermanos y su padre: última de la familia, bebé sorpresa pero amado, había crecido en el amor de una familia jovial y calurosa, en ese rancho en el interior de Oregón en el cual su madre y su padre dirigían uno de los mayores centros ecuestres de la región.

«¿Cariño?»

«Estoy aquí. ¿Han encontrado todo?»

«¿Dónde está ella?»

«En la ducha. Metan todo en el garaje. James, Andrew, ¡nada de burradas!»

Tras haber tenido la confirmación de sus hijos, volvió a poner su atención en la preparación de la mesa antes de que su hija, algunos minutos más tarde, bajara con un bello vestido de flores.

«¿Están aquí?»

«A la mesa» confirmó su madre como toda respuesta

Algunos segundos más tarde, los tres hombres de la casa aparecieron.

«¿Dónde estaban?»

«Bah, ¡escondiendo los regalos pues claro!»

«¡James!» sermoneó la mujer antes de pasarle el pollo a su marido

«Perdón, perdón…» gruñó antes de dirigir una divertida mirada a su hermana pequeña que no respondió sino sacándole la lengua.

Como benjamina, Charlotte tuvo que hacer malabares entre la superprotección de sus hermanos y el deseo de estos de meterse con ella a todas horas. Pero a pesar de las bromas, ella no cambiaría por nada del mundo a sus hermanos.

Evidentemente, la cena giró alrededor de la fiesta del día siguiente y de la acogida a toda la pequeña familia para festejar los doce años de la pequeña.

Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, y a pesar de que iba a cumplir doce años, Charlotte y su madre habían instaurado un ritual que amaban compartir: una vez metida entre las sábanas, Charlotte esperaba que su madre viniera a arroparla y darle un beso en la frente.

Esa vez no escapó a la regla y cuando Charlotte estaba forrada en su gran cama, su madre llegó, se sentó a su lado, pegando la cabeza al cabecero de la cama. La joven se acurrucó entonces contra su madre, aspirando el dulce perfume a Lis.

«¿A qué hora llegan?»

«Tus tías y primos llegan al final de la mañana. En cuando a tu tío…debería llegar para el postre, como de costumbre»

La pequeña sonrió y al sentir la mejilla de su madre reposada en su cabeza, su mirada se dirigió al escote de la blusa de esta, los tres primeros botones estaban abiertos. Entonces vio una marca que conocía muy bien. Le gustaba escuchar a su madre hablar de su vida, que fue bastante tumultuosa. Ella soñaba con vivir, aunque fuera la mitad, de lo que su madre había vivido.

«Cuéntame una vez más…»

«¿Hm?»

Charlotte se pegó un poco más a su madre y, con su índice recorrió la cicatriz que dividía en dos el pecho de su madre. La mujer sonrió, y suspiró dulcemente: sabía que su hija era curiosa, sabía también que le gustaba escuchar la historia de su familia, siempre era un placer para la mujer contarla.

«Tenía más o menos tu edad…cuando entré en el hospital. Sabes que mi corazón estaba enfermo» por toda respuesta la niña asintió despacio «Mi salud se agravó súbitamente…Estaba tan enferma que no tuve más elección que tener otro corazón. Tus abuelas removieron cielo y tierra para meterme en el programa de trasplantes…Tuve un nuevo corazón cuando cumplí 14 años…Después…cinco años más tarde conocí a tu padre en la facultad…¡Y tuvimos gemelos antes de tener a nuestra pequeña princesa que está creciendo demasiado rápido para la opinión de su madre!»

«¡Mamá!» refunfuñó la joven «¡Piedad!»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que la mirada de Charlotte fuera captada por el collar que llevaba su madre. Charlotte, de tan lejos como se acordaba, siempre había visto a su madre con ese collar.

«Cuéntame la historia de mis abuelas»

Molly sonrió débilmente, como si una ola de nostalgia acabara de sacudirla. De repente, se vio 35 años atrás en la boda de su hermana. Ese día donde todo era hermoso, todo el mundo era feliz.

Su vida no tenía nada que envidarle a las más bellas comedias románticas: Molly había sido mimada por sus madres cuyo amor desbordante llenaba la casa. Después de la marcha de Henry a la facultad, y sus problemas de salud, los días, después los meses y finalmente los años pasaron a una rapidez endiablada. Emma y Regina se volvieron locas de felicidad cuando Evelyn anunció su embarazo y convirtió a las dos mujeres en abuelas. Como siempre había dicho Lucy, tuvieron un varón, Simón, y tres años más tarde, llegó otro.

Henry se casó bastante tarde, para angustia de su madre, pero, sin embargo, la colmó convirtiéndola en abuela por tercera vez. Hoy en día, divorciado, finalmente había logrado su deseo de vida bohemia y viajaba por los cuatro puntos del mundo.

En cuanto a ella, hoy, estaba casada, madre de tres hijos, lo que llenó de alegría a Emma y Regina al volver a ser abuelas. También había realizado uno de los sueños de su madre: vivir en un rancho en medio de caballos. Se sentía feliz de que ellas hubieran podido disfrutar de sus nietos. Hoy ninguna de las dos estaba ya, y a Molly le gustaba imaginar que, allí arriba, las dos cuidaban aún por su progenie como siempre habían hecho.

«Cuéntame, mamá, cómo comenzó todo»

Molly acarició entonces el collar y los colgantes que encajaban armoniosamente. Colgantes que heredó de sus dos madres cuando Emma murió, algunos meses después de Regina, definitivamente demasiado afectada por la muerte de su mujer paras vivir sin ella.

Molly recordaba el significado de esos colgantes, y todo el simbolismo que cargaban detrás: el Yin y el Yang, lo que mejor caracterizaba a la pareja que habían formado Emma y Regina. Repentinamente los recuerdos llegaron a su memoria: la llegada de Emma y Henry a su vida, las alegrías, las penas, los amores…

«Todo comenzó cuando tu tía y tu tío tenían tu edad…» murmuró Molly acariciando su collar mientras su hija se acurrucaba contra ella, preparada para escuchar esa historia que se había transmitido de hermana a hermana en la familia, como una tradición, una religión. Molly, entonces, se sintió golpeada por el azar feliz de la situación, como un bucle que encontraba finalmente su fin. Su hija al día siguiente cumpliría 12 años, la edad de Evelyn y Henry cuando todo había comenzado, cuando toda esa historia, esa familia, había empezado.

Molly suspiró entonces, cerrando los ojos.

«Érase una vez…»

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, ¿qué? Nadie se lo espera, ¿a qué no? Yo, por lo mensos, cuando lo leí, no. Lloré como una tonta, y ahora he vuelto a hacerlo. Porque es un final lindo, aunque con ese agridulce que deja en la boca. Emma y Regina fueron felices, y sus hijos y nietos las seguirán recordando siempre.**


End file.
